Sofro por ter medo de sofrer
by Gabriela Hosanas
Summary: Após sofrer muito com a perda dos seus pais, Bella fica obcecada em se proteger de possíveis sofrimentos.Ela uma antropóloga forense que trabalha juntamente com Edward, investigador da polícia científica que a fará rever os seus conceitos.
1. 19 de Fevereiro

_Algumas considerações iniciais... Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que não sou antropóloga forense, nem trabalho na área e menos ainda da policia científica, tudo o que escrevo aqui é ficção e "bobagens" da minha cabeça, algumas informações foram "googadas", mas não foram checadas... Esta fanfic é baseada na série televisiva "Bones"._

_Eu já postei uma fanfic neste site, mas desisti porque quase ninguém comentou e em um outro site que eu posto fic as pessoas comentam bastante, então fiquei um pouco decepcionada, mas eu escrevo essa fic por amor mesmo, por isso resolvi postá-la e até o final! Mas comentários são sempre bem vindos e me dão um gás a mais para escrever, então..._

_Não sou a Sthephenie e esses personagens a pertencem for ever..._

_Isabella._

Aquele dia estava sendo completamente atípico, primeiro que fazia um frio descomunal na cidade de São Paulo, não que o frio fosse coisa rara por aqui, mas estávamos em pleno mês de Fevereiro, um dos meses mais quentes do ano! Mas não naquele dia 19.

Acordei indisposta, eu era o avesso da maioria das pessoas que amavam dormir ouvindo o barulhinho da chuva, eu odiava o barulho irritante das gotas de chuva batendo no alumínio da janela do meu quarto, eu ligava o media player do meu celular em qualquer música que tivesse uma batida forte, apenas para não ter que prestar atenção nos barulhos externos, quando às 06:00 horas da manhã meu celular despertou e a primeira coisa que eu ouvi foi novamente o som da chuva eu já revirei meus olhos num sinal evidente de insatisfação.

Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho, a água estava tão quente que a minha pele branca ficou completamente vermelha, literalmente escaldada. Após o banho eu vesti uma meia fina e uma calça jeans por cima, coloquei uma segunda pele preta e por cima minha jaqueta de couro na mesma cor, nos pés eu daria tudo para colocar um all stars, mas eu não podia, coloquei minha bota cano alto com o salto agulha número 15, eu não entendia certas exigências do meu serviço, como antropóloga forense no Instituto Maia a maioria das pessoas que eu convivia estavam mortas, e geralmente a algum tempo, então por qual motivo eu tinha que ir trabalhar toda arrumada? Penteei meus longos cabelos lisos cor de chocolate e me olhei sem vaidade para o espelho enquanto passava um batom, outra exigência do Instituto. Eu melhor do que ninguém sabia exatamente o que acontecia com nosso corpo algumas horas após o falecimento, não havia como ser muito vaidosa sabendo exatamente o que me aguardava, não só a mim, mas até a mais loira e platinada das patricinhas.

Peguei minha bolsa no quarto e sai apressada para a garagem, liguei meu Escort Verde ano 1989 e como sempre ele não pegou na primeira tentativa, bombeei o pedal do acelerador e virei a chave na ignição; nada. Na terceira tentativa o carro pegou! As pessoas me viam dirigindo um carro antigo – _antigo e não velho!_ – como aquele e ficavam se perguntando o porquê daquilo, sendo que o meu salário era relativamente alto e eu não tinha família para sustentar, nem nada dessas coisas. O fato é que aquele carro pertenceu a minha mãe, Renée, e eu me lembro dela o dirigindo para ir me buscar no colégio, ou para ir me levar no balé... Lembro-me do meu pai Charlie todos os finais de semana fuçando no motor deste carro que desde aquela época já dava problema, perdê-los aos 16 anos com certeza foi a maior dor da minha vida, eu perdi todo mundo que eu amava de uma só vez, meu pai, minha mãe e até o meu cachorro Bola em um estúpido atropelamento em um ponto de ônibus. Meu pai estava no ponto aguardando o ônibus da empresa que ele trabalhava passar, minha mãe estava fazendo companhia para ele e o Bola ia aonde ela fosse, foi quando um caminhão sem freios perdeu a direção e subiu na calçada, matando todos que estavam no ponto e eu que não estava fisicamente ali, mas também morri um pouco, digamos que o meu emocional morreu naquele dia, hoje eu era unicamente razão, eu só falava algo por empirismo ou por comprovação cientifica, eu nunca mais fiz planos de vida, eu nunca cogitava hipóteses, eu aprendi que a vida é completamente mutável e que se você amar alguém será para sofrer depois, porque no final alguém sempre sofre.

- Bom dia Dra. Bella. – A Dra. Alice me cumprimentou cordialmente assim que eu passei pela grande porta de vidro na entrada do Instituto Maia.

- Bom dia Dra. Alice, chegou mais cedo hoje?

- Sim, aproveitei e passei na cafeteria aqui ao lado e comprei café expresso extra forte sem açúcar para a minha antropóloga preferida.

Eu sorri com o jeito infantil da minha melhor – _e única_ – amiga.

- Espero que seja eu essa antropóloga, até porque eu duvido que exista no mundo alguém que goste do café com as mesmas características do que eu!

- É obvio que é você Bella. – Disse-me estendendo o copo de café na minha direção.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci enquanto andava para a sala de necroidentificação.

- Alguma novidade quanto a este caso? – A questionei enquanto olhava fixamente para aquela ossada em cima da mesa de mármore, pertencia a um homem, de aproximadamente 35 anos, mas não fazíamos ideia do que havia o levado a morte.

- O Dr. Carlisle está examinando a parte frontal do fêmur esquerdo da vítima que ele alega ter apresentado um tom lilás, eu confesso que não enxerguei nada.

- Estranho. Não vi nenhuma cicatriz traumática no fêmur. – Disse intrigada. – Vou até a sala dele, você vem?

- Sim! – Ela disse sorrindo, caminhando na minha frente.

_Toc. Toc._

Dei duas batidas leves na porta até que ele veio me atender, sempre com um sorriso largo nos lábios, eu não podia culpar metade das estagiárias do Instituto e mais metade das funcionárias efetivas que morreriam por um beijo daquele homem, ele era simplesmente fascinante!

- Bom dia Bella, estava pensando em você.

- Enquanto olhava esses ossos? – Disse espontaneamente.

Alice caiu na risada e o Carlisle a acompanhou.

- O que eu disse de engraçado? – Quis saber.

- Nada Bella, é que você fala as coisas de forma muito literal e nem percebe o duplo sentido das suas frases.

_E eu não entendia mesmo._

- Sim, enquanto olhava esses ossos. – Carlisle me respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Veja aqui nesse microscópio se há algo de errado bem aqui embaixo desse osso.

Eu ajustei o microscópio e percebi dois pequenos furinhos pertos ao calcanhar da vítima.

- Uma cobra?

- Creio que sim.

- Dra. Alice, ligue para o agente James e diga que temos uma nova pista.

O Instituto Maia trabalhava diretamente com a polícia científica do estado de São Paulo e eu era a antropóloga concursada para ajudar os agentes a desvendar os crimes e mortes que já haviam acontecida há algum tempo, quando tudo o que restava eram os ossos das vítimas.

- Este homem foi encontrado enterrado de bruços em um terreno baldio, uma picada de cobra não faz sentido. – Disse pensativa enquanto pegava o telefone, rapidamente disquei o ramal do Jacob, nosso toxicologista. – Jacob, preciso de um exame clínico completo da vítima que está na sala de necroidentificação com ênfase em venenos de répteis, mais precisamente cobras.

- Tudo bem Bella, deixa comigo. – Ouvi o rapaz que há três anos me chama diariamente para sair dizer.

Inesperadamente Alice entra na sala, o rosto pálido e o semblante abatido.

- O que houve com você? – Perguntei. – Suas pupilas estão dilatadas e não há sangue na sua face...

- O James não trabalha mais na polícia de São Paulo, ele havia pedido transferência há algum tempo e a conseguiu ontem, ele já foi embora. – ela disse contendo as lágrimas. – Foi embora Bella e nem me comunicou, nem me ligou para dizer tchau, sendo que dormimos juntos na semana passada.

Minha vontade foi dizer: "Eu te avisei" - mas eu não fiz isso. Eu caminhei até onde estava a minha amiga e a abracei, era tudo o que eu podia fazer por ela.

- Você se deixou envolver emocionalmente?

- Não sei, acho que sim, mas não há como mandar no coração.

- Você sabe que o coração é um músculo não sabe, na verdade está tudo na sua cabeça, você comprou a ideia do seu cérebro e se permitiu se apaixonar. – Disse.

Vi a Alice revirar os olhos e sair da sala, ela não gostava muito das minhas teorias sobre o amor, o fato é que eu nunca havia me apaixonado na vida e estava certa que jamais cairia nessa ardilosa armadilha do cérebro. Estava tão entretida com a Alice que nem havia percebido o celular do Dr. Carlisle tocando, assim que a Alice saiu eu ouvi o final da sua conversa.

"_... Fico feliz por você meu filho, me sinto honrado de trabalhar com alguém tão inteligente e responsável como você. Te vejo mais tarde."_

Assim que desligou o telefone Carlisle se virou para mim e disse:

- Sinto muito pelo James e a Alice, mas isso serviu para que meu filho fosse promovido, agora ele irá trabalhar conosco no Instituto.

- Parabéns Doutor, sinta muito orgulho do seu filho, porque não é fácil chegar aqui! Qual a formação dele? – Perguntei, já que trabalharia diretamente com ele.

- Ele é Psicólogo Forense, mas não exerceu a profissão, preferiu ser Investigador da policia civil, agora trabalha junto com a polícia científica.

- Cada um com a sua vocação não é mesmo!

- Com certeza. Ele, assim como você estudou muito desde cedo e mesmo com pouca idade já possui cargos altos. Quando me falaram que eu trabalharia com uma antropóloga de 24 anos eu comecei a rir, jamais imaginava que você seria tão competente e brilhante como você é, assim é meu filho! – Ele disse me encarando.

Eu senti um nó se formar na minha garganta, eu não sabia lidar com demonstrações de afeto, mesmo que esse afeto fosse simplesmente admiração.

- O Sr. também é um antropólogo fantástico Dr. Carlisle, e muito jovem também!

- Nem tanto, eu aparento ter menos idade do que realmente tenho. – Ele me respondeu pegando o fêmur do microscópio.

- Vou para a minha sala. – Disse despistando. – Qualquer novidade sabe onde me encontrar.

Ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e eu fiquei grata daquela conversa ter terminado, "rasgação de seda" definitivamente não era comigo.

Sentada na minha sala e com os olhos fixos no monitor eu via e revia as imagens dos ossos do crânio daquela vítima, não havia traumas, nem furos, nem nada que indicasse que aquele crânio havia sido machucado. Por um segundo eu me distraí do serviço para pensar na Alice, será que ela estava sofrendo? Imediatamente peguei meu telefone e disquei o ramal dela, assim que ela me atendeu eu pedi para que ela viesse até a minha sala.

- Oi Bella. – Ela disse minutos após desligar o telefone, entrando na minha sala.

- Sente-se aqui na minha frente. – Eu pedi sorrindo, eu estava girando a minha caneta nas mãos, como eu sempre fazia quando estava apreensiva com alguma coisa.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela me questionou, melhores amigas conseguem perceber o mais sutil vinco na testa de preocupação!

- Comigo sim, mas eu gostaria de saber com você em relação ao James! Eu não queria ter dito aquilo...

- Tudo bem Bella, eu sei o quão racional você é, e sei também que você acredita fielmente que há um momento onde as pessoas aceitam se deixar levar pelos sentimentos e que elas praticamente escolhem se apaixonar.

Eu simplesmente balancei minha cabeça num sinal positivo, ainda girando minha caneta nos dedos.

- Então... – Ela continuou. – Mesmo sabendo que você discorda, eu queria que soubesse que eu não optei por me envolver emocionalmente, mas aconteceu, porém o mesmo não aconteceu com ele e ele preferiu ir embora e me deixar aqui... – Os olhos dela marejaram.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer para amenizar essa dor?

- Não. Mas eu estou bem, ou melhor, eu vou ficar bem! – Ela me respondeu e eu pude ver que ela estava disposta a fazer com que aquela dor passasse.

- Se você quiser sair mais tarde para tomarmos um Chopp... – Eu me ofereci.

- Sim eu topo! – Ela disse sorrindo o seu sorrisinho contagiante. – E muito obrigado por ser minha amiga Bella, eu sei o quanto você odeia sair. – Ela concluiu ainda sorrindo.

Eu sorri junto com ela, não adiantava eu tentar argumentar ao contrário, eu realmente odiava sair.

- Vou indo antes que os ossos que estão mergulhados em um líquido azul lá na minha sala se dissolvam.

- Você colocou os ossos num líquido que nem sabe o nome? – A questionei aflita.

- Eu sei Bella, mas esqueci! – Ela disse correndo para fora da sala.

_Louca_! – Pensei e sorri do jeito dela, como eu sempre fazia. A Alice era uma menina de ouro que merecia achar um homem que a amasse de verdade, ela desejava aquilo, ela tinha uma carência afetiva muito grande, tinha três cachorros e quando um deles ficou doente ela quase definhou; quando eu disse que por essas e outras que eu não tinha animais ela brigou comigo e disse que se fosse para viver se privando de sentimentos como eu fazia era melhor morrer! Eu não fiquei chateada com ela, eu respeitava a opinião das outras pessoas acima de tudo, se ela gostava de sofrer não seria eu que tentaria mudar o jeito de ser dela, a vida costumava mudar o nosso jeito de ser, após ela sentir a dor da perda a sua visão mudaria.

Encostei-me na minha cadeira e joguei a caneta em cima da mesa, só de pensar em sair naquela noite eu já me sentia chateada, óbvio que eu faria de tudo para tornar a noite da Alice perfeita, mas eu realmente não gostava de sair, eu tinha uma casinha confortável em um condomínio fechado, minha sala era grande e ampla, tinha um sofá de apenas três lugares, mas que era enorme, macio e virava uma cama; na parede como um quadro a minha televisão de 50", eu amava assistir filmes! O tapete da sala era daqueles hiper fofos, onde meus pés afundavam e sumiam de vista, do lado do sofá havia um frigobar com minhas long neck e algumas latas de coca cola. Era ali naquele ambiente que eu passava as minhas horas vagas, que eu eventualmente passava as minhas noites insones e onde eu queria passar essa noite também.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Alguém bateu na porta me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Bella, posso entrar? – Vi o Dr. Carlisle adentrar a minha sala com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e eu só consegui pensar: _- Puta que o pariu, que sorriso lindo!_

_-_ Claro Carlisle; entre.

Ele então entrou e logo se sentou.

- A nossa vítima se chama Edson de Souza, estava sendo procurado a mais de um ano pela família, já localizamos os parentes, a policia está chegando para vocês irem até lá!

- Ótimo! – Disse realmente entusiasmada, era sempre assim, após a identificação da vítima era bem mais fácil solucionar o caso!

Neste momento o Jacob entrou na minha sala, num rompante como sempre, ele nunca batia ou se anunciava.

- Bella, novidades! O exame deu positivo para veneno de Jararaca. O veneno dessa cobra causa hemorragia e necrose, o que explicaria o tom lilás do osso – Ele dizia enquanto me mostrava imagens dos ossos em seu Ipad - a principal toxina liberada no veneno dessa cobra é a Jararagina que se fixa às proximidades dos vasos, ligando-se a componentes de matriz extracelular, responsáveis pela estrutura do vaso, comprometendo sua integridade e induzindo o sangramento local. Eu não tenho dúvidas que este homem morreu de hemorragia interna!

- Bom trabalho Jake! – Carlisle o elogiou, eu evitava o elogiar, apesar dele ser o melhor toxicologista que eu já havia tido o prazer de conhecer – _e isso eu já havia lhe dito_, mas eu tinha receio dele achar que eu estava lhe dando alguma "condição", eu não queria alimentar ainda mais o sentimento que eu sabia que ele tinha por mim.

- Ótimo! – Eu disse me levantando, peguei a minha jaqueta que eu havia colocado no encosto da cadeira e a vesti - _eu podia ver pela minha janela que a chuva ainda caía fina do lado de fora- _Qualquer novidade eu te aviso Dr. Carlisle e você Jacob fez um excelente trabalho mesmo! – Disse não resistindo a carinha de cachorro sem dono que ele estava fazendo, ele merecia ao menos um elogio.

Caminhei até a sala de espera e peguei um café expresso extraforte e sem açúcar para eu tomar enquanto aguardava o James chegar, só depois me lembrei de que meu parceiro não seria mais o James e sim o filho do Dr. Carlisle. Sentei-me no sofá preto que tinha na sala de espera e fiquei olhando para a chuva caindo no teto de vidro da sala, o Instituto Maia era estabelecido em um prédio muito bonito, bem claro e amplo, todas as paredes eram extremamente brancas e o teto dos locais aberto ao público eram todos em vidro.

Eu ainda olhava para o teto quando eu ouvi uma voz masculina questionar por mim para a recepcionista, virei-me instintivamente para o balcão e avistei um rapaz alto, trajando uma calça de sarja preta e uma jaqueta na mesma cor, nos pés ele tinha um coturno e no cós da calça um cinto contendo uma arma. A recepcionista gesticulou com o indicador na minha direção e quando ele se virou eu pude ver o emblema da policia científica na sua jaqueta. No momento em que ele começou a caminhar na minha direção minha mente assimilou a sua beleza descomunal, os ossos do seu queixo eram marcados dando a ele um semblante masculino bem forte, seus olhos verdes cintilavam em baixo da claridade vinda do teto de vidro, sua pele era extremamente branca e não havia resquício de barba em sua face, seus lábios eram cheios e corados e todas as linhas dos seu rosto eram retas e perfeitas. Meu coração perdeu uma batida quando ele de forma displicente passou os dedos da sua mão direita nos cabelos dourados que cismavam em cair na sua testa, eu mordi a parte inferior dos meus lábios e tentei desviar o meu olhar daquele rapaz, mas não tive força suficiente, era como se ele emanasse uma energia magnânima, como se eu fosse um pedaço de ferro e ele um imã.

- Estou procurando a Dra. Swan. – Ele me disse franzindo a sua sobrancelha. – A recepcionista me pediu para vir até aqui, mas creio que ela se equivocou. A Srta. trabalha aqui?

Respirei fundo e balancei minimamente a cabeça apenas para que meus pensamentos voltassem ao seu lugar.

- Sim, eu trabalho! – Disse com a voz firme. – Sou a Antropóloga Forense aqui do Instituto!

- Então, você é a Dra. Swan? – Ele perguntou com a voz uma oitava acima do normal, me analisando dos pés a cabeça.

- Sim, eu sou!

- Muito prazer Dra. Meu pai fala muito do seu trabalho, sou um grande admirador! Eu me chamado Edward Cullen e acho que seremos parceiros! – Ele disse estendendo a mão na minha direção.

Eu peguei na sua mão rapidamente, mas foi tempo suficiente para sentir que mesmo naquele frio que fazia em São Paulo a sua temperatura corporal estava realmente quente.

- O prazer é meu! O Dr. Carlisle também me falou sobre o senhor.

- Não me chame de senhor Dra. Swan, sou muito jovem! – Ele me disse sorrindo. Céus aquele sorriso era de família então! Mas ele era aperfeiçoado ainda mais a cada geração, pois eu me esqueci de como se fazia para respirar quando ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem Dr. Cullen! Você é formado psicólogo certo? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior, eu estava me sentindo infantil.

- Sim, sou um doutor! – Ele me respondeu sorrindo ainda mais abertamente. – Mas não me prendo a títulos, pode me chamar de Edward. – _Prendi a respiração._

Ali eu vi o que a teia do destino estava tentando fazer. Imediatamente eu fiz alguns apontamentos na minha mente, eu precisava matar cada pensamento ali no ninho, antes que eu criasse algum tipo de fixação ou algo ainda pior: 1 – _Ele era bonito, contra aquilo não tinha como eu argumentar_. Mas ele não era o único homem bonito que eu já tinha visto na vida – _Não era o único, mas era o mais bonito_. – Mas, de que adiantava a beleza? Ela se dissipava em no máximo duas horas após a morte! – Boa cérebro! 2- _Aquele sorriso..._ – Mesmo argumento da beleza! – _Mas os dentes e os ossos ficam para sempre_. – Mas de nada vai adiantar os dentes sem a moldura do sorriso! – Ponto pra mim de novo!

- Você está bem? – Ele me perguntou com a voz aflita reparando que eu simplesmente não estava mais respirando enquanto travava essa luta interna com o meu cérebro. Ele levou seu corpo para frente e ficou com o rosto a centímetros do meu, acho que para ver a minha pupila, eu soltei o ar quando meu pulmão começou a arder, baixei minha cabeça morrendo de vergonha daquele lindo desconhecido e quando eu respirei o ar ele veio impregnado com um aroma fascinante, era um cheiro amadeirado, misturado com algo doce e salgado, céus que mistura de cheiro era essa? Eu tive que conter ao impulso de levar meu nariz até o pescoço dele apenas para inalar no local exato que eu tinha certeza que o cheiro emanava.

- Sim, estou bem! – Menti. – Ás vezes faço isso, estava pensando na família da vítima, fico tensa antes de avisar os familiares da morte de parentes. – Menti parcialmente, porque aquela parte do meu serviço eu realmente odiava, o James nunca contava para os familiares e era serviço dele!

- Eu como psicólogo tenho mais jeito, se você quiser eu conto! – Ele disse solícito.

- Agradeço! – Disse respirando profundamente e colocando na minha cabeça que aqueles dois minutos de insanidade mental por um homem bonito acabava ali!

Ele olhou para dentro do Instituto e pensou em algo, depois olhou para mim.

- Eu ia falar com meu pai, mas acho mais prudente irmos falar com a família, na volta eu falo com ele.

- Vocês moram juntos? – O questionei enquanto caminhava para fora do Instituto.

- Sim. Moramos eu, ele, minha mãe Esme e meu irmão Jasper.

_Irmão? Então tinha outro desses?_

- Sua mãe deve ser linda. – Disse sem pensar e me arrependi imediatamente por aquilo.

- Ela é mesmo, além de ser a melhor mãe do mundo! Eu só saio de casa quando me casar, não me vejo morando sozinho. – Ele disse parando em frente a um Volvo Prata reluzente.

- Caramba! São esses os carros que os investigadores usam agora? – Perguntei sem ironia.

- Não. Este é meu carro particular, a minha viatura está sendo cadastrada em meu nome hoje, então só posso sair com ela a partir de amanhã, mas eu quero muito solucionar esse caso logo, meu pai disse que vocês estão há cinco dias o investigando, e que normalmente não demora tanto tempo assim!

- O Dr. Carlisle está certo, a nossa média de tempo para solucionar um caso é de três dias. – Disse orgulhosa, a nossa media era a melhor de todo o país!

Entramos no carro e eu imediatamente coloquei o cinto de segurança.

- E esse tempo recorde se dá especificamente pelo Instituto Maia ter a melhor antropóloga do país! – Ele disse enquanto colocava o seu cinto e ligava o carro.

- Há antropólogas melhores do que eu neste país!

Ele não me respondeu, apenas me olhou com o canto do olho e me deu um sorriso torto que fez meu coração se manifestar. Eu olhei para frente imediatamente.

- O Dr. Carlisle achou duas micros perfurações no fêmur da vítima, e o nosso toxicologista nos informou que deu positivo o exame para veneno de cobra. – Disse para sair do foco da conversa.

- Estranho... Se foi acidente, porque ele foi enterrado?

- É o que estamos indo descobrir. – Disse enfática.

Durante todo o caminho eu percebia que o Dr. Cullen ficava me olhando com o canto dos olhos, aquilo estava me deixando inconfortável. Apesar de que para eu saber que ele estava me olhando era necessário que eu também o olhasse. Teve um momento do caminho que meu olhar focou na sua mão passando a marcha do carro, ele tinha uma mão grande e bem masculina, ele descansava a mão no câmbio e eu ficava analisando os padrões da pele e dos músculos da sua mão, do nada meu cérebro, maroto e sem a minha autorização, imaginou aquela mão passeando pelo meu corpo, que sensação maravilhosa aquela mão grande e macia me fez sentir.

Bati a mão com força na minha cabeça para que ela parasse com aquilo. Eu nunca havia pensado em um homem daquela forma. Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu acreditava que era o cheiro dele que estava nublando a parte racional do meu cérebro. Ainda chovia, então os vidros do carro estavam todos fechados, e o perfume dele estava impregnado em cada molécula de ar ali dentro.

- Está tudo bem com você Dra. Swan? Algo de errado com a sua mente? – Ele disse logo após eu bater novamente com força na minha testa.

- Estou bem! – Respondi mordendo a parte inferior dos meus lábios. – Você se acostuma com o tempo.

- Não dói os seus lábios? – Ele perguntou do nada.

- O que?

- Ficar mordendo assim. – Ele disse intercalando seu olhar entre mim e a estrada. – Parece que você emprega bastante força nessa sua mania.

- Que mania?

- A de ficar mordendo os lábios. Vai me dizer que nunca percebeu?

- Nunca tinha notado. – O respondi, eu ia morder os lábios novamente, mas parei quando ele me olhou. – E não, não dói!

Abri a minha bolsa a procura de uma caneta. É claro que eu tinha notado essa minha mania, a Alice também já havia me informado, mas o estranho era uma pessoa me conhecer a vinte minutos e já falar das minhas manias. Fiquei olhando pela janela enquanto girava a caneta entre meus dedos até que finalmente chegamos à casa da vítima, que agora tinha nome: Edson.

O Edward foi andando na minha frente e foi ele quem apertou a campainha, uma mulher que aparentava ter 40 anos, tinha os cabelos bem pretos e muitas rugas de expressão abriu a porta e nos olhou desconfiada.

- Bom dia, eu sou o agente Cullen – Ele disse mostrando o seu distintivo para a mulher. – E essa é a Dra. Swan. Gostaríamos de conversar um pouco a respeito do Sr. Edson.

A fisionomia da mulher mudou completamente, seu rosto assumiu traços tristes.

- Não tenho muita coisa para falar dele! Ele sumiu a mais de um ano sem deixar notícias, eu não sei onde ele está.

- Mas nós sabemos. – Eu disse.

O Dr. Cullen me olhou franzindo o cenho e eu não entendi o motivo.

- Vocês têm notícias do meu marido? Então entrem, por favor. – Ela disse abrindo a porta completamente.

-... Ele saiu para trabalhar e depois não o vi mais. – Eu ouvia a conversa da mulher com o Dr. Cullen.

- E onde ele trabalhava?

- No instituto Butantã.

O Dr. Cullen me olhou de forma cúmplice.

- Ele tinha algum inimigo por lá? Ele te falou alguma coisa? – Ele a inqueriu.

- Inimigo não. Tinha outro tratador de cobras que achava que a chefe deles gostava mais do meu marido, às vezes ele chegava em casa reclamando, mas só isso!

- Qual o nome da senhora? – Ele perguntou segurando em uma das mãos da mulher que estava sobre o braço do sofá.

- Isadora.

- Senhora Isadora, é com muito pesar que eu venho lhe informar que o corpo do seu marido foi encontrado enterrado em um terreno baldio, ele foi envenenado por uma cobra e depois enterraram o seu corpo. – O Dr. Cullen disse com a voz suave, olhando fixamente nos olhos da mulher.

A esposa da vítima começou a chorar de forma desesperada, ela soltou das mãos do Dr. Cullen e saiu da sala, nos deixando sozinhos.

- Vamos até o Butantã? – Eu disse caminhando para a porta.

- Não podemos ir e deixar a Isadora aqui assim, sozinha. – Ele disse inconformado.

- Em primeiro lugar não devemos pegar os nomes das pessoas, isso tira a formalidade do tratamento! Ela é a esposa da vítima! E em segundo lugar, ela vai ficar bem, ela escolheu ter laços afetivos dessa magnitude com alguém já sabendo que nada dura para sempre!

- Que tipo de trauma você carrega menina? – Ele perguntou cruzando seu braço no peito, eu odiava quando me chamavam de menina. Eu tinha deixado de ser uma menina a muitos anos, no exato dia que eu perdi meus pais, naquele dia a dor me fez crescer, eu passei a ter que cuidar de mim, eu me fiz adulta!

- Não me chame de menina que não te dei essa liberdade! – Disse com raiva.

A esposa da vítima entrou na sala novamente trazendo nos braços uma bandeja com duas xícaras de café, ele estendeu uma para o Dr. Cullen que pegou a xícara na mesma hora.

- Está adoçado? – Eu a questionei.

Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, não bebo café doce! – Disse educadamente.

- Vou preparar outro para você sem o açúcar! – Ela se propôs, mas o Dr. Cullen interveio.

- Não precisa Isadora, nós já estamos de saída – Ele disse bebericando o seu café, depois estendeu um cartão para a mulher - Ligue para nós para a liberação da ossada do corpo do seu marido e fique tranquila que localizaremos o assassino, seja ele quem for!

- Eu te agradeço muito, nenhuma dor é pior do que a angústia da dúvida! Agora ao menos eu tenho uma certeza.

_Naquilo eu tinha que concordar com ela._

A mulher nos levou até a porta e eu caminhei na frente até o Volvo, o Dr. Cullen abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu me sentei passando o cinto e cruzando os braços no peito.

- Você não sente compaixão? – Ele me perguntou assim que deu ré no carro.

- Ás vezes. – O respondi.

- Só Deus para te ajudar. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Deus não existe Dr. Cullen! – Eu o respondi de pronto.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de escárnio e eu percebi que ele silenciou apenas para não comprar uma briga.

A viagem até o Instituto Butantã foi de apenas vinte minutos, porém o silêncio enervante entre nós fez parecer uma viagem de mais de uma hora, só quando estávamos a uma quadra do instituto foi que ele me deu uma informação sobre o caso.

- Você percebeu que a Isadora estava mentindo o tempo todo?

- Mentindo? – Repeti franzindo a sobrancelha. – Como assim?

- Não sei, mas ela não estava sendo verdadeira! – Ele disse assim que estacionou o carro em frente ao Instituto.

Assim que ele entrou já mostrou seu distintivo para a recepcionista e pediu para falar com o supervisor do local, não demorou muito até que uma loira estonteante entrasse no meu campo de visão. Ela tinha os cabelos lisos e compridos até as costas, vestia uma calça jeans muito agarrada ao corpo e uma blusinha frente única na cor preta.

- Bom dia, sou Rosalie, a supervisora do Instituto. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Ela disse para o Dr. Cullen encostando-se no balcão da recepção, jogando o seu corpo para frente em direção a ele.

- Queremos fazer algumas perguntas sobre um ex-funcionário desaparecido. O Edson.

- Claro. Queira me acompanhar. – Ela disse antes de piscar para ele.

Eu ia ficar ali esperando, já que não me senti incluída na conversa, mas inesperadamente o Dr. Cullen pegou na minha mão e me puxou para juntos seguirmos a supervisora. Eu caminhei junto dele, mas rapidamente puxei a minha mão, acho que a última vez que alguém segurou na minha mão daquela forma eu tinha 15 anos. Foi estranho.

A supervisora nos levou até uma pequena sala que tinha uma mesa encostada no canto e um sofá de dois lugares. Eu me sentei no sofá e ela ao meu lado e o Dr. Cullen encostou-se na mesinha de frente para nós. Depois de contar que o corpo do ex- empregado dela havia sido encontrado morto ele começou a questioná-la de forma bem sútil, eu duvido que ela tenha percebido que estava sendo interrogada.

- E então Rosalie, você tinha conhecimento de alguma rixa que ele tinha aqui dentro, ou mesmo fora daqui?

- Não. Ele era um homem muito educado e atencioso. Amava as cobras. Sempre que eu precisava de alguém para fazer hora extra ele se propunha sem maiores problemas, quando uma das nossas cobras adoeceu, ele chegou a leva-la para a sua casa, para poder ministrar o remédio de hora em hora durante toda a madrugada, foi nessa época que ele desapareceu. Eu achei muito estranho porque ele quis tanto cuidar dessa cobra, para depois abandoná-la.

- Que cobra era? – Perguntei fazendo-me presente ali, porque ela não tirava os olhos do Dr. Cullen.

- Uma Bothrops Jararaca.

Eu e o Cullen nos olhamos furtivamente.

- Tem como eu levar uma amostra do veneno dessa cobra? – Solicitei.

Só naquele momento ela virou no sofá e me olhou.

- A cobra não resistiu e morreu.

- Sinto muito. – Eu disse sentindo realmente.

- O Dr. Cullen tirou o seu cartão do bolso e entregou para aquela mulher.

- Qualquer novidade ou se lembrar de algo não hesite em me ligar. – Ele disse sério.

- E se eu quiser apenas sair com você? Posso te ligar? – Ela disse se levantando e caminhando retamente para onde o Dr. Cullen estava.

Ele não a respondeu, apenas sorriu de uma forma que eu ainda não tinha visto ele fazer e baixou a cabeça.

- Ficou com vergonha bebê? – Ela disse em meio a uma gargalhada.

_Que cena patética!_

Levantei-me e fui me despedir, não aguentava ficar ali olhando aquilo.

- Muito obrigado por nos receber. – Eu disse para ela que permanecia de costas para mim, eu pude ver que as suas costas estava toda descoberta, mas eu estava sentindo um frio absurdo! – Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas a Srta. não está com frio?

Ela sorriu e se virou para mim, me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Não, não estou!

-Uau! – Eu disse entusiasmada. – Os seus receptores de Krause devem ser desconectados, você se arrepia nos braços?...

- Vamos Dra. Swan! – O Dr. Cullen me interrompeu. – Tenha um bom dia Rosalie.

Ele me puxava pelo braço para fora o Instituto Butantã e eu podia ver que ele estava segurando o riso, quando finalmente entramos no carro ele caiu na gargalhada, era um som agradável e que me dava uma sensação de felicidade.

- Do que está rindo? – O questionei sorrindo da risada dele!

- Sarcasmo tem limites! Ela estava prestes a te agredir fisicamente!

- Sarcasmo?

- Sim Dra. Swan. Você estava zombando daquela mulher, por ela estar praticamente sem roupas em um dia tão frio.

- Não, não estava zombando, ela me disse que não estava com frio, e eu achei aquilo fascinante.

Ele parou de rir.

- É sério? Você nunca ouviu a expressão: _Piriguete não sente frio_?

- Não doutor, nunca ouvi. O que é uma piriguete? – O questionei.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu aquele sorriso torto perfeito, que era de família!

- Nada doutora! Esquece. – Ele disse ligando o motor do carro. – E pare de morder os lábios.

_Droga._ – Pensei antes de parar de morder a parte inferior dos meus lábios.

Fiz uma anotação mental para pesquisar no google o que é uma "piriguete". Eu deduzi que devia ser alguma gíria usada por determinado grupo de pessoas, mas não fazia ideia do que ela queria dizer. Eu não assistia programas televisivos, salvo os documentários, eu só assistia filmes por acreditar ser uma vida paralela, um universo de ficção onde o amor existia, as pessoas eram altruístas e o mal sempre perdia! Era somente ali, assistindo filmes que eu me permitia sonhar um pouco, mas nunca na vida real! Eu não tinha contato com ninguém que não fosse os médicos e cientistas do instituto, então era praticamente impossível eu saber gírias de "rua".

- Você mora com seus pais? – O Dr. Cullen me perguntou em determinado momento do trajeto de volta.

- Não. – O respondi.

Eu comecei a bater o polegar incessantemente na minha perna e passei a olhar pelo vidro do carro para a paisagem chuvosa do lado de fora.

- Está tudo bem Dra. Swan?

- E porque não estaria? – O respondi.

- Bem, você ficou rígida no banco, a cor da sua face mudou para um tom de vermelho, lindo por sinal, sua respiração se alterou e esse seu polegar está me irritando! – Ele respondeu intercalando o seu olhar em mim e na estrada. – Ou seja, você está ansiosa, e tudo isso porque eu perguntei dos seus pais, você não gosta de falar sobre isso?

- Psicólogo né! – Disse bufando. – Por essas e outras que mantenho distância de psicólogos, estão sempre te analisando, achando que sabem exatamente o que passa na sua mente!

-Hey, menos aí menina! – Ele disse. – Não sei o que se passa, por isso te perguntei!

- Menina é o cace... – _Respirei fundo_. – E eu não quero responder.

Ele sorriu alto e eu me segurei muito para não sorrir junto com ele.

- Qual o seu nome? Isso você pode me dizer não pode.

- Se me prometer que não vai tomar a liberdade de me chamar por ele.

- Eu prometo.

- É Isabella! – Disse sentindo meu rosto corar, nem sei por quê.

- Lindo nome! – Ele disse olhando para frente.

Assim que chegamos ao Instituto percebi que era horário de almoço, pois todas as salas estavam vazias, olhei no meu relógio de pulso e constatei ser mais de meio-dia.

- Seu pai almoça a dois quarteirões daqui! – Eu disse para o Dr. Cullen que me seguia nos corredores do Instituto atrás do Carlisle.

- A senhorita não vai almoçar? – Ele me perguntou com a voz convidativa.

- Mais tarde talvez! – Eu realmente estava sem fome.

- Dois quarteirões? – Ele repetiu franzindo o cenho.

- Sim. Saindo do Instituto você vira a esquerda, depois anda dois quarteirões, é uma churrascaria de esquina chamada: Medalhão de Ouro. Não tem erro!

Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção.

- Muito obrigado doutora pela companhia e pelas informações.

Eu segurei na sua mão e juntos as apertamos reciprocamente.

- Sou paga para isso! – Disse em meio a um sorriso sem graça.

Ele então virou as costas e saiu, deixando-me em meio ao corredor observando aquelas costas largas e aquele bumbum redondo irem embora.

**Google: Sinônimos para piriguete: **

_Cachorra__,__puta__,__vadia__,__prostituta__,__oferecida__,__assanhada__,__vagabunda,__pilantra,aproveitadora__, __safada__,__interesseira__,__burra__, __marafona__,__biscate__..._

Eu não fazia ideia do que queria dizer alguns desses sinônimos, mas já deu para se ter uma noção do que era uma piriguete. O Dr. Cullen tinha razão, se aquele tal de Rosalie não fosse uma com certeza queria que as pessoas pensassem que ela era, ninguém se veste de forma tão vulgar e ainda exige respeito.

Fechei o Google e voltei o meu foco para o trabalho, eu não queria mais pensar no Dr. Cullen e nem em piriguetes, na verdade eu queria esquecer o Dr. Cullen, completamente. Eu era boa em fugir de sentimentos, sempre que eu precisei ser forte e fingir que nada estava acontecendo eu consegui, e naquele dia 19 de Fevereiro não foi diferente. Apesar da minha parte naquele caso já estar solucionada eu ainda tinha que fazer o relatório para a policia científica, contendo como chegamos a identificação do corpo e como descobrimos o motivo da morte. Descobrir quem matou era serviço do Dr. Cullen! O James não era muito bom, ele levava uma semana para descobrir quem era o assassino, os bons descobriam em horas!

Levei mais de duas horas para fechar o relatório. A impressora da minha sala estava quebrada então eu mandava as minhas impressões para a sala do Dr. Carlisle. Levantei-me satisfeita com o meu trabalho final e me dirigi até a sala dele para buscar minhas 8 laudas.

_Toc – Toc- Toc._

Bati delicadamente na porta.

- Entre. – Escutei a voz forte do Dr. Carlisle dizer.

Assim que eu entrei meus olhos pararam no Dr. Cullen que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da mesa do seu pai. Eu rolei meus olhos: - _Droga!_

- Não queria atrapalhar, mas sabe como é, não arrumaram a minha impressora até agora! – Me desculpei conforme entrava e ia até a impressora, eu estava me sentindo estranha pelo fato do Dr. Cullen estar ali, ridículo eu sei, mas eu não sabia como evitar, foi então que eu tropecei no piso plano, virei o pé no meu salto número 15 e disse um baita palavrão.

- _Cacete!_ – Disse balançando a mão direita enquanto endireitava o pé, aquilo estava doendo, mas a vergonha de ter tropeçado na frente do Dr. Cullen doía mais.

- Está tudo bem Bella? – Escutei a voz do Carlisle me perguntar, mas antes que eu pudesse responder o Dr. Cullen estava ao meu lado. Ele pegou o meu braço esquerdo e o colocou no seu ombro, depois segurou forte na minha cintura sustentando o meu corpo.

- Eu estou bem. – Menti sentindo as minhas bochechas corarem, meu tornozelo doía muito. – Pode me soltar Dr. Cullen, estou realmente bem.

- Você mente muito mau Doutora! – Ele me acusou, depois me guiou até a poltrona sentando-me ali.

Eu revirei meus olhos novamente e mordi os lábios, mas que homem impertinente!

- Novamente achando que sabe o que se passa na minha cabeça! – Disse irritada.

Ele então sem prévio aviso pegou o meu pé e torceu levemente o meu tornozelo nas mãos para o lado direito, eu dei um grito tão alto e estridente que quase acordei os mortos que estavam em nossas geladeiras.

- "_Estou realmente bem_" – Ele disse fazendo uma péssima imitação da minha voz, depois foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

Eu estava pensando em uma resposta quando a porta da sala do Carlisle se abriu e a Alice entrou num rompante.

- Bella, o que houve com você? Que grito foi esse? E que homem lindo é esse segurando no seu pé? – Ela disse disparada feito uma metralhadora.

- Nada Alice, só um entorce no meu tornozelo! – Disse tentando acalmá-la.

- E eu sou o Edward Cullen, filho do Dr. Carlisle. Estou trabalhando aqui agora no lugar do James. – Ele a respondeu em meio a um sorriso, aquele de tirar o fôlego!

- Nossa Edward, você é muito parecido com o seu pai! Metade das meninas daqui suspiram pelos cantos por ele! – Ela disse de forma espontânea.

Eu me levantei e quase gritei de dor novamente quando apoiei o peso do meu corpo em cima do pé, mas mantive a calma e tentei caminhar sem mancar até a impressora e é óbvio que eu não consegui.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa! Sente-se aqui que eu vou pegar gelo para colocar na sua torção. – Ele disse num tom autoritário.

- Não é orgulho Dr. Cullen, mas não há necessidade! – O respondi.

Ele então me encarou e suspirou profundamente, da forma que ele me olhava parecia que não havia mais ninguém naquela sala ao invés de nós dois, parecia que ele não estava enxergando o pai dele ou a Alice.

- Fazemos um trato. – Ele disse caminhando na minha direção. – Você me deixa ver o seu tornozelo, se ele não estiver roxo ou inchado eu te deixo ir sem maiores problemas, mas se estiver, então você irá deixar eu colocar a droga da bolsa de gelo para que os ligamentos do seu pé não fiquem ainda mais comprometidos.

_Eu sabia que meu pé estava roxo!_

- Não topo!

- Porque sabe que está roxo!

- Tenho certeza que não está! – Disse num tom desafiador e eu nem fazia ideia do porque eu estava fazendo aquilo, não seria mais fácil me deixar ser ajudada pelo filho do Dr. Carlisle?

- Isso não é verdade! – Ele disse com uma convicção que me assustou. – E antes que você venha me dizer que eu sou prepotente e que acho que sei o que se passa na sua mente eu gostaria de te contar que minha pós-graduação, meu doutorado e agora meu mestrado é relacionado à linguagem corporal e expressões faciais. Não é fácil mentir para mim Dra. Swan.

_Um detector de mentiras ambulante. Eu mereço!_

Sentei-me na poltrona de má vontade.

- Alice pega uma tesoura para mim, por favor. – Pedi de forma sutil.

- Mas para quê? – Ela me perguntou assustada.

Eu sorri para ela e depois balancei a minha cabeça num sinal negativo.

- Não farei nada imprudente!

O Dr. Carlisle foi mais rápido do que ela e tirou uma grande tesoura de dentro da gaveta da sua mesa, a Alice pegou da mão dele e me entregou. Eu coloquei a tesoura do lado do meu corpo e puxei o zíper da minha bota, depois a arranquei. Peguei a tesoura e cortei a minha meia fina que estava por baixo da calça deixando meu tornozelo a mostra.

- Há! – O Dr. Cullen disse assim que viu o meu tornozelo. – Onde eu consigo gelo? – Ele perguntou virando-se para a Alice. Depois que ela indicou o local ele saiu.

Meu pé estava extremamente inchado e muito roxo, e eu estava puta de raiva, que ódio que eu estava sentindo daquele homem!

- Desculpe o meu filho. – Escutei o Dr. Carlisle dizer de forma doce, eu me virei para ele e quase me senti arrependida de ter tanta raiva do seu filho. – Ele é muito protetor, é uma característica da sua personalidade, mas confesso que só vi ele agir assim com a mãe dele! E quanto as mentiras, bem, isso é realmente muito chato!

- Sim, muito chato! – Disse cruzando as mãos no peito.

- Eu não acharia nada chato um homem desses querendo colocar gelo no meu pé! – Alice disse sorrindo.

- Depois fica chorando! – Disse sem pensar. – E quanto ao nosso passeio, bem... acho que não vai dar, meu pé está doendo pra caramba. – Confessei olhando para a porta com medo que o Dr. Cullen escutasse.

Alice sorriu alto.

- Tudo bem Bella, sairemos amanhã então!

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Não demorou muito até que o Dr. Cullen entrasse com um pano que certamente continha gelo.

- Onde dói? – Ele perguntou se ajoelhando na minha frente. Aquilo era obra do tinhoso, eu precisava ir embora urgentemente.

- Na fíbula. – O respondi e ele sorriu o seu sorriso torto perfeito.

- E onde é? – Ele perguntou.

- A dor está bem na articulação tibiofibular distal. – O respondi de forma técnica de propósito.

Ele apenas balançou a sua cabeça e colocou o gelo bem em cima da parte mais inchada, acertando em cheio o local da dor, eu não pude deixar de fazer uma careta.

- Você deve evitar colocar os pés no chão. – Ele me aconselhou.

- Eu já estou indo embora. – O respondi.

- Moramos no mesmo condomínio, vou te dar uma carona!

- Como sabe onde eu moro?

- Meu pai me disse! Há muito tempo atrás.

- Moramos no mesmo condomínio e o senhor nunca me falou Dr. Carlisle? – O questionei ligeiramente irritada.

- O assunto nunca surgiu Bella. – Ele disse se desculpando.

- E como eu nunca te vi? – Perguntei para o Carlisle, mas pensei imediatamente no Dr. Cullen. Era impossível não ver um homem daqueles!

- Nós viajamos muito aos finas de semana e você não é de ficar na rua, então...

_Fazia sentido._

- E amanhã eu passo na sua casa e te trago! – O disse sorrindo para mim.

- Não precisa, a Alice me leva embora! – Disse olhando para ela de uma forma que se ela não concordasse eu fatalmente a mataria.

- Sim, eu a levo! – Ela disse com o semblante emburrado.

- Ótimo – O Dr. Cullen disse ainda sorrindo, ele não tinha ficado chateado por eu não ir com ele, talvez ele não estivesse com segundas intenções como eu imaginei. – O importante não é com quem você vai e sim que você não irá forçar esse tornozelo!

Ele pegou a minha bota e a entregou para a Alice, depois estendeu a mão para mim. Eu segurei na sua mão e ele me ajudou a levantar, meu tornozelo latejou. Ele novamente passou suas mãos grandes pela minha cintura e sustentou o peso do meu corpo, o perfume amadeirado dele me atingiu fortemente e minha outra perna bambeou fazendo com que ele me apertasse ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

- Acha que consegue andar?

- Sim consigo.

Ele me ajudou a chegar até a garagem, a Alice veio junto conosco e eu a agradeci internamente por isso.

- Bem Doutora, agora é só descansar com esse pé para cima e lembre-se de colocar gelo de duas em duas horas.

- Vou me lembrar. – Disse de má vontade, entrando no carro da Alice.

Alice dirigiu muda durante mais da metade do percurso, ela me olhava e chegava a abrir a boca para dizer algo e desistia na metade do caminho, ela estava editando o que ia me dizer. Se fosse outro dia eu diria um: - _Desembucha Alice!_ Mas eu não sabia ao certo se queria ouvir o que ela diria.

- Eu não ia dizer nada Bella, mas não aguento. – Ela disse em determinado momento, eu apenas rolei meus olhos, já esperava por aquilo.

- Como se eu não soubesse... – Disse.

- Bella do céu, aquele homem lindo estava querendo te trazer em casa e você preferiu que eu a trouxesse? Sei que você não quer se apaixonar e que não quer passar pela dor da perda novamente, eu não te entendo, mas te respeito! Porém ninguém aqui está falando de amor, você podia apenas tirar uma casquinha daquele tesão de homem!

- Ah Alice, por favor!

- Bella, faz quanto tempo que você não beija na boca? – Ele perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta!

- Você sabe que o último cara que eu fiquei foi a mais de um ano, aquele pesquisador gringo que veio fazer intercâmbio no Instituto, e eu só fiquei com ele porque eu sabia que ele seria obrigado a voltar para o país dele em um mês, não tinha como eu me envolver emocionalmente.

- E sexo Bella... – Ela perguntou com um sorrisinho idiota nos lábios.

- Lá vem você! – Disse irritada.

- Não é possível que você não sente falta Bella!

- Como eu vou sentir falta de algo que eu nunca tive Alice? Tenha senso.

- Mas você é uma mulher feita Bella, não acredito que seu corpo não solicite isso.

- Se você quer saber se eu tenho desejos Alice, eu te respondo que sim, eu tenho. Mas eles estão todos bem guardados.

- E não se manifestaram perante o jorro de testosterona do Edward?

- Você o conheceu a poucos minutos e já o chama pelo primeiro nome! – Disse sentindo uma leve irritação.

- Eu digo que você se sentiu atraída por ele! E que está com ciúme.

- E eu digo que você está louca! E que nunca me verá com ciúme de alguém.

Alice suspirou exasperada e só parou de falar porque chegamos na portaria do meu condomínio, o porteiro já a conhecia e abriu o portão sem que ela precisasse mostrar os documentos. Ela parou o carro em frente a minha casa e depois de descer do carro veio me ajudar a entrar em casa.

- Obrigado Alice, pode deixar que agora eu me viro. E mais uma vez me desculpe por não ir beber um chopp com você! – Disse assim que entrei em casa.

- Não por isso, quando estiver melhor nós iremos! E se esse tornozelo piorar não hesite em me ligar!

- Pode deixar. – Disse sorrindo.

Depois que eu fechei a porta eu olhei para o meu glorioso sofá, era ali que eu queria estar daqui a alguns minutos, mas eu tinha um problema. O meu quarto era no andar superior e o meu tornozelo estava realmente doendo, não havia a menor chance de eu subir escadas naquele momento. Havia um banheiro com chuveiro na parte de baixo, mas era o banheiro social e eu nunca o usava. Fui mancando até o banheiro e me senti feliz por constatar que havia uma toalha de banho dobrada e guardada dentro do armário em baixo da pia e pendurada no gancho da parede estava uma camisola azul que fazia séculos que eu não via, eu não fiquei muito feliz com isso, pois estava um baita frio, mas eu não tinha escolhas, era colocar ele ou ficar nua, apesar de que não fazia muita diferença, a camisola tinha um bojo azul escuro de sustentação e o seu tecido era de uma seda extremamente transparente, e para me ajudar ela era curta. Sai do banheiro mancando e fui até a sala apenas para ter a certeza que meu cobertor estava no sofá, sorri aliviada quando o avistei dobrado no canto esquerdo. Depois que eu tomei um longo banho bem quente – _como sempre_ – eu me lembrei que a temperatura quente dilataria os meus vasos e pioraria a situação do meu tornozelo. Vesti a minha camisola – e somente ela, porque nem calcinha eu tinha naquele banheiro – e fui até a cozinha, peguei três pedras de gelo tremendo da cabeça aos pés de frio e as enrolei num pano de prato, depois fui até a sala e puxei a parte inferior do meu sofá para que ele virasse uma cama, liguei a televisão e peguei o controle remoto; ajustei os travesseiros atrás das minhas costas e sentei-me, passava um documentário sobre as megas construções de motores no mundo e como foi construído o motor do barco Titanic, eu achei interessante e deixei naquele canal.

Puxei a coberta até a minha cintura e quando estava confortável ouvi a minha barriga roncar, só naquele momento que eu me lembrei de que não havia almoçado e nem comido nada até aquele momento, olhei para a cozinha e me encolhi no sofá, eu não estava com a menor coragem de ir até lá, então decidi ir dormir com fome.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao acordar na manhã seguinte foi prestar atenção se ainda estava chovendo, sorri aliviada ao constatar que não. Eu tinha dormido com a televisão ligada – tinha essa péssima mania! Procurei o controle remoto em baixo das cobertas e a desliguei, depois me espreguicei demoradamente, eu puxei o cobertor de cima do meu corpo de uma só vez e tremi ao sentir o vento frio tocar a minha pele, sentei no sofá-cama e depois coloquei os pés no chão, quando eu fiquei em pé senti uma fisgada no me tornozelo. – _Droga, Não tinha sido um sonho!_

Levantei-me e acendi a luz, depois olhei para o meu tornozelo e constatei que ele estava bem melhor do que ontem, eu estava me preparando emocionalmente para subir as escadas que levariam até o meu quarto quando a campainha tocou, eu me olhei de cima a baixo e sorri debochada, quem seria uma hora daquelas? Olhei para o cobertor já imaginando uma forma de enrolá-lo no corpo quando escuto a voz de soprano da Alice chamar o meu nome.

- Bella! Já está acordada?

Caminhei mancando até a porta e a destranquei, depois andei para longe da porta para que ela pudesse abrir sem que ninguém que passasse na rua me visse.

- Pode entrar Alice, já estou acordada sim! – A respondi caminhando até a escada.

Eu ouvi a porta da minha casa se abrindo, eu tinha chegado aos pés da escada e me virei para ver a Alice entrando toda sorridente, eu sorri para ela e depois senti o meu mundo girar, conforme ela ia entrando era possível eu ver por cima da sua cabeça outra pessoa, alta e loira, estava todo vestido de preto e estava com um óculos Ray-ban estilo aviador na face, assim que ele entrou totalmente na minha casa ele tirou os óculos apenas para que aquele par de olhos verdes terminassem de me matar.

- Nossa Bella, ainda está assim? – Alice disse.

Eu não tinha palavras, não tinha discernimento, não tinha ar...

- Desculpe invadir a sua casa assim, mas eu estava passando bem no momento em que a Alice chegou, então decidi ver como você estava!

- Que horas são? – Perguntei esquecendo momentaneamente que a minha camisola era extremamente curta e transparente,

- Oito e meia! – Alice me disse e eu quase surtei.

- Tudo isso?

- Pois é amiga, por isso vim aqui ver o que estava acontecendo...

- E eu decidi entrar para ver se você está precisando de ajuda. – Ele disse parando a uns dois metros de distância da minha pessoa. Ele cruzou os braços no peito e me olhou de um jeito que homem nenhum já havia olhado.

- Eu perdi as horas, meu celular descarregou a bateria e o carregador está no meu quarto lá em cima, e eu não conseguia subir ontem, então dormi aqui mesmo no sofá! – Disse feito uma metralhadora.

- Quer que eu te ajude a subir? – Ele me perguntou solícito.

_Droga! Eu queria que você fosse embora!_

- Não Dr. Cullen, agradeço imensamente a sua preocupação, mas agora você já pode ir, estou muito bem. – Disse sentindo as minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Tudo bem então. Você vai querer participar dos interrogatórios do caso da morte do Edson? – Ele perguntou enquanto ia até a porta.

- Eu...ahn... Sim!

- Te pego mais tarde! – Ele disse antes de sair e bater a porta de casa.

- Droga Alice! Como deixou ele entrar assim? – Disse irritada.

- Desculpe Bella, mas não podia imaginar... – Ela começou a se desculpar.

Eu comecei a subir as escadas quando a Alice deu um grito.

- Vixe Bella, você estava sem calcinha na frente do Edward?

- Alice, cala a sua boca e para o seu bem, não fale mais comigo sobre esse assunto!


	2. Aproximação

_Para quem está lendo quero dizer que tentarei postar os capítulos toda a sexta-feira à noite! Lembrando que tudo o que está escrito aqui é ficção, eu não sou a Stephenie e esses personagens a pertence! Comentários me deixaria feliz._

_**Edward. POV.**_

Eu estava em um trânsito fudido, óbvio! Eu morava em São Paulo. Geralmente eu pensava nos meus possíveis interrogatórios enquanto perdia horas preciosas da minha vida em um engarrafamento, mas naquela manhã a imagem da Dra. Swan de camisola não saia dos meus pensamentos. Assim que eu a vi no dia anterior eu já me senti atraído por ela, ela era linda e tinha um perfume muito forte e marcante, mas não era um perfume que se encontrasse em frascos, era perceptível que o aroma emanava da pele dela e também dos seus cabelos. A personalidade dela também me encantou, ela tinha um jeito tímido de ser, tentava se mostrar forte para todos a sua volta, mas eu podia ver o quão frágil aquela menina era por dentro.

Eu só não entendia o motivo de tanta amargura, devem ter sido os estudos demasiados, eles tendiam a deixar os alunos completamente racionais.

Cheguei à delegacia e fui direto para a minha sala, eu tinha alguns apontamentos a fazer, analisei o relatório da Dra. Swan pelo resto da manhã e às onze horas eu saí e fui até o Instituto buscar o meu pai para almoçarmos juntos conforme havíamos combinado na noite anterior. Eu liguei para ele assim que cheguei lá e propositalmente permaneci do lado de fora, eu não queria vê-la, até porque ela estaria vestida e eu queria manter a imagem dela de camisola por mais tempo na minha mente.

- Bom dia filho. – Escutei meu pai desejar assim que entrou no meu carro. – Aonde vamos almoçar?

- Há uma churrascaria aqui perto. – Eu disse colocando o cinto.

Eu senti que o destino estava querendo jogar comigo, pois naquele momento eu vejo a Dra. Swan saindo do Instituto, ela trajava uma calça jeans clara levemente colada no corpo e uma camisa de mangas curtas na cor preta, seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e eu percebi com pesar que ela ainda mancava. Ela estava com a sua bolsa nos ombros e o celular juntamente com um molho de chaves nas mãos, ela caminhou lentamente e com certa dificuldade até o lado de um carro, quando ela abriu o carro e entrou eu levantei uma sobrancelha e nem foi por ela ter desconsiderado as minhas instruções de não dirigir até que seu pé estivesse bom e sim por ela ter entrado em um Escort ano 89, e não era um carro tunado ou modificado, era um velho e desbotado Escort que nem pegava, eu cruzei meus braços no peito e fiquei a observando tentar ligar o carro, até que após 5 minutos ele pegou, ela o acelerava forte e o barulho que ele fazia era ensurdecedor.

- Céus. – Eu disse para mim mesmo.

Ouvi ao meu lado o som da risada do meu pai ecoar pelo meu Volvo.

- Esse carro tem um valor pessoal para ela, dizem que pertenceu aos seus pais. – Ele me disse sério.

- Os pais dela são falecidos? – O questionei enquanto ligava o meu carro e dava ré, ela já havia saído do estacionamento e nem me notou ali.

- Sim, não sei em que circunstâncias ocorreram os óbitos, ela não fala sobre esse assunto, o pouco que sei foi porque a Alice fala demais.

_Eu sorri pensando na Alice que já tinha ganhado a minha amizade em apenas dois dias._

Não puxei mais assunto até chegarmos ao restaurante. Eu e meu pai almoçávamos em um silêncio agradável até que ele o quebrou.

- Sabe Edward, eu como o seu pai preciso te dizer uma coisa, odeio dar conselhos, mas eu me sentiria extremamente culpado se te visse sofrendo e não tivesse tido essa conversa com você.

Eu larguei o garfo apoiado no meu prato e o encarei, meu pai não era de falar assim.

- Então diga. – O incentivei.

- Eu reparei no jeito que você olha para a Isabella. Ela é realmente linda, e mais, é uma pessoa encantadora, sua inteligência é espantosa e a sua meiguice é cativante, mas ela não é uma mulher pelo qual um homem possa se apaixonar, ela é avessa a sentimentos e se você embarcar nessa, fatalmente sofrerá.

- Pai, eu não sou mais criança, mas mesmo assim agradeço o seu conselho. Eu gostaria muito de saber o motivo pelo qual ela não se deixa envolver, eu tenho fascinação por bloqueios psicológicos... Quero ajudá-la!

- Fazendo-a se apaixonar por você? – Meu pai perguntou em meio a um sorriso.

- Eu não tenho essa presunção.

- Em três anos eu nunca a vi agindo como agiu ontem na sua frente. Ela nunca foi de negar nada, sempre falou o que pensava, sem meias palavras! Não entendo porque ela teimou tanto que o seu pé estava bem, quando na verdade estava péssimo!

- Já dizia Freud: - A negação é uma defesa contra realidades externas que ameaçam o ego!

- Sim! Mas, ela é uma antropóloga inteligentíssima, será que não percebeu que estava entrando nesse processo ridículo de negação...

- Creio que eu afeto a sua racionalidade. – Disse pretensioso voltando a comer, eu não acreditava realmente naquilo.

- É possível, ela age de forma estranha na sua frente! – Ele disse novamente.

Após o almoço eu fui com o meu pai até o Instituto, eu havia combinado com a Dra. Swan que ela acompanharia os meus interrogatórios. Entrei no Instituto e imediatamente escutei a voz fina da Alice gritar.

- Ed, que bom que chegou, quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Ela veio até mim e segurou na minha mão, eu sorri de forma espontânea com a naturalidade dela. Ela me conduziu até a sua sala e me virou o grande monitor do seu computador.

- A Bella pesquisou sobre o bote da jararaca e ela pula antes de enfiar as presas em suas vítimas! – Ela me disse entusiasmada.

- Pula? Mas ela nem tem pernas! – Disse sorrindo

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Você me entendeu!

- Sim, e o que isso tem de mais? – A questionei.

- Tem que normalmente o bote dela é de no mínimo quinze centímetros acima do tornozelo! E a picada na nossa vítima foi exatamente a dois centímetros acima do tornozelo...

- E?

- E a Bella acha que a cobra foi instigada a picar a vítima! Alguém apertou suas presas no local da picada!

- Ela acha isso é? – Perguntei sentindo meu coração se aquecer, ela era realmente inteligente!

- Acha por quê?

- Porque ela está certa!

Alice me olhou com os olhos brilhantes, seus cabelos curtos e picotados para todos os lados lhe davam um ar juvenil e sapeca.

- Novamente. – Ela disse orgulhosa – precisamos bebemorar!

Eu sorri alto.

- Bebemorar é! Vocês fazem isso?

- Sempre que terminamos um caso vamos a um barzinho que tem aqui na rua de trás, a Bella não vai todas às vezes, mas se insistirmos muito ela acaba nos acompanhando.

- Ela sabe quem é o assassino?

- Se sabe não vai falar, ela odeia hipóteses, e se não houver provas irrefutáveis ou uma confissão verídica ela prefere se calar!

Eu estava prestes a questionar a Alice sobre peculiaridades da vida da Dra. Swan quando ela entrou na sala num rompante.

- Alice! Você não vai acreditar no filme que saiu no cinema, e eu, desorientada nem fiquei sabendo!

Eu dei uns passos para trás e encostei-me à grande mesa de madeira que havia no canto da sala da Alice cruzando meus braços no peito.

- Que filme? – Alice a questionou contendo um sorriso.

- O novo exterminador do futuro! – ela disse num ápice de felicidade.

Alice fez uma careta.

- Ah Bella, eu já tinha visto no site do cinema, mas eu não gosto desse tipo de filmes.

- E eu não gosto de romances, mas te acompanho.

- Você está certa! – Vi a Alice se rendeu arriando os ombros. – E como está o seu pé? – Ela a questionou e olhou furtivamente para mim.

- Doendo muito, eu apoio o pé no chão e tenho vontade de gritar!

- Também, não mantém repouso, não coloca gelo e ainda dirige, queria o quê? – Eu me intrometi, não conseguindo me conter.

Ela simplesmente baixou a cabeça e nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para ver quem havia falado com ela, então eu deduzi que ela distinguia o timbre da minha voz. Eu percebi a sua postura mudar, ela ficou rígida e fechou as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo, depois passou a balançar uma das pernas de forma impaciente.

- Segunda vez hoje Alice! – Ela disse baixinho para a amiga que se limitou a sorrir.

-Eu estava falando para o Ed das suas suspeitas. – Alice disse com a voz de quem pede desculpas.

- E quem diabos é Ed? – Ela perguntou cética.

- O Edward Cullen! – Alice a respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Ela estava de costas para mim, mas eu podia visualizar na minha mente o semblante que ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Eu sorri minimamente com aquela imagem. Ela então se virou e me encarou, meus olhos fitaram os olhos dela que ainda agia como se estivesse nervosa.

- E quanto a você Dr. Cullen, não me lembro de ter especialização ortopédica!

- Só estou cuidando de você!

- Não seja ridículo Doutor, sou uma mulher feita, não necessito de cuidados, ainda mais de um desconhecido.

- Você já me conhece!

- Ninguém conhece uma pessoa em um dia e meio.

_Droga! Ela estava certa._

- Pronta para me acompanhar nos interrogatórios? – A questionei mudando de assunto.

- Quase Dr. Cullen, tenho que arrumar algumas coisas na minha sala. Você vai me esperar aqui ou na sala de espera? – Ele perguntou olhando para mim e para a sua amiga Alice.

- Vou esperar aqui. – Respondi prestando atenção nas suas expressões faciais.

As linhas finas da sua sobrancelha se enrugaram minimamente, ela apertou a mandíbula e respirou fundo. – ela não tinha gostado da minha resposta, estaria ela com ciúme da sua amiga?

- Faça como achar melhor! – Ela disse antes de sair.

- Acho que ela ficou chateada comigo!- Alice disse com a voz triste.

- Porque você acha isso Alice?

- Ela vai achar que eu fico forçando uma situação entre vocês, por hoje de manhã e por agora...

- E porque isso a deixaria chateada?

- Porque ela odeia quando eu faço algo para tentar mudar a sua essência.

Eu não tinha entendido aquela resposta, mas antes que eu pudesse questionar a Alice a Dra. Swan voltou.

- Nossa que rapidez! – Eu disse de forma espontânea.

- Não precisa ir agora se não quiser Dr. Cullen, pode ficar com a Alice o tempo que precisar, te aguardo na sala de espera. – ela disse fechando a porta e sumindo das minhas vistas.

Alice começou a sorrir alto, sorriu tanto que teve que sentar-se na sua cadeira.

- Qual a graça? – A questionei.

- Nada Ed, não posso falar, não posso fazer isso com ela! Mas eu tenho o dom de ver através das pessoas e o que eu vi agora é um passo para a mudança!

- Você sabe que ás vezes fala em códigos não sabe?

- Sim eu sei! – ela me respondeu voltando a sorrir.

A Dra. Swan me aguardava no mesmo banco preto do dia anterior, em seus dedos uma caneta passeava da esquerda para direita e vice-versa, ela mordia os lábios e olhava para o teto de vidro.

- Vamos Doutora! – Disse assim que cheguei perto dela o suficiente para me fazer escutar sem elevar o tom da minha voz.

Ela virou sua cabeça na minha direção e se levantou, depois me seguiu até o meu Volvo.

- Novamente sem a viatura? – Ela me questionou.

- Ela já está pronta, mas fui almoçar com o meu pai e vim trazê-lo, então acabei ficando com esse carro mesmo!

Ela sentou-se e passou o cinto, depois abriu toda a janela. Eu liguei o som do carro ganhando a atenção dela na mesma hora.

- Você gosta de MPB?

- Sim, aliás é a única coisa que eu escuto!

- Também só escuto MPB em se tratando de música brasileira, escuto também música estrangeira. Quando eu era criança tocava violão e compunha músicas, eu tinha o sonho de ser cantora. – Ela me confidenciou e tão logo disse isso o tom da sua pele se alterou para um vermelho vivo.

-E o que te fez abandonar os seus sonhos?

- Eu cresci Dr. Cullen, deixei de ser criança e deixei de sonhar!

- Deixar de sonhar é desistir de viver Isabella!

Ela me encarou e eu não soube decifrar o que se passava na sua mente. Eu me senti estranho, as pessoas conseguirem esconder as coisas de mim não era comum.

- Primeiramente, não me chame de Isabella. – Ela disse irritada. – E saiba que não é questão de estar morta, a vida mesmo se encarrega de apagar um pouco do brilho dos nossos olhos, o sofrimento fez eu me revestir de cautela, criar expectativas e depois vê-las frustradas é deprimente, e eu não estou disposta a sofrer.

- Dra. Swan. – Disse enfatizando o seu sobrenome. – Gandhi sonhou que a independência da Índia se daria sem violência e fez com que o poderoso império britânico se fortalecesse sem tocar em armas! Os sonhos movem o mundo e se você lutar certamente fará deles uma realidade.

- Papinho de auto-ajuda... Coisa de psicólogo mesmo! – Ela disse rolando os olhos. – Não temos o controle de nossas vidas Dr. Cullen, coisas alheias as nossas vontades costumam acontecer e abalam todas as nossas estruturas, destoem sonhos que foram conquistados com muita luta! Lutar não é o bastante.

- E por cair uma vez você se permite permanecer ali, estatelada no mesmo lugar, vendo a vida passar?

Ela não me respondeu, virou o rosto para a janela e ficou em silêncio durante todo o trajeto até a delegacia, eu simplesmente aumentei o som do carro numa melodia doce, tocada apenas no violão que eu tinha certeza que acalmaria os ânimos dela.

- Boa tarde Dr. Cullen. – A estagiária da delegacia me desejou sorrindo mais do que o necessário assim que eu entrei no local. – Ela era uma menina muito bonita, que devia ter no máximo 18 anos, seus cabelos eram cor de mel da mesma cor dos seus olhos, lisos e até a sua cintura, ela era alta e tinha um corpo escultural, me deu mole desde o primeiro segundo que eu entrei naquela delegacia, mas eu não tinha sentido uma atração por ela, apesar da sua beleza estonteante não rolou química, muito diferente daquela morena ao meu lado.

- Boa Tarde Tânia! – A respondi cordialmente como sempre fazia. Eu passei com a Dra. Swan pela sala de espera da delegacia e fui até a sala de interrogatório, era uma sala pequena de "dois por dois", contendo apenas três cadeiras – uma para o suspeito e duas para os investigadores – uma mesa e nada nas paredes, ao lado do suspeito ficava o espelho de observação, onde outros investigadores ou possíveis vítimas observavam os interrogatórios do lado de fora.

Observei a Dra. Swan sentar-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado do possível suspeito e eu sentei na cadeira que ficaria de frente para ele, peguei meu celular e o coloquei no viva voz, liguei para o telefone da recepção, a Tânia me atendeu.

- Tânia, faça entrar a primeira suspeita.

- Nossa, ela é prostituta? – Ouvimos a Tânia perguntar com uma voz grave.

- Não. Mas isso não lhe diz respeito! – Disse sério, eu odiava essa mania dela de querer saber da vida dos outros.

- Desculpe-me Edward! – Ela disse com um sorriso na voz. – Já vou mandar ela entrar!

- A Rosalie é uma suspeita? – A Dra. Swan perguntou-me.

- Como sabe que é ela?

- Prostituta é sinônimo de Piriguete, então eu deduzi!

Eu sorri muito alto.

- Pesquisou o que é Piriguete Doutora?

- Odeio não saber de algum assunto! – Ela me respondeu séria.

- Digamos que eu preciso conversar com ela primeiro, para depois falar com a minha principal suspeita!

Isabella encostou-se à cadeira e cruzou os braços no peito, seu semblante era indecifrável e aquela pequena sala começou a ficar impregnada com o perfume dela, aquilo estava me incomodando de uma maneira agradável.

Rosalie entrou na sala e se assustou com o layout dela, a sala de interrogatório foi projetada para maximizar o desconforto e sensação de impotência do suspeito a partir do momento que ele entra ali.

- Bom tarde Srta. Rosalie, pode se sentar. – Eu disse cordialmente.

Ela se sentou na minha frente e eu primeiramente a perguntei coisas corriqueiras, como o que ela fazia exatamente no Instituto Butantã, como ela conseguiu o seu emprego e etc. Quando ela estava mais relaxada eu comecei a perguntar do relacionamento dela com o Edson, do porque ela sempre o escolhia para fazer hora extra e se eles estavam tendo um caso amoroso.

- De forma nenhuma doutor. – Ela foi enfática e eu não vi em seu semblante nada que evidenciasse a mentira. – Ele não fazia o meu tipo, era baixinho e barrigudo. – Disse roendo as unhas. – Eu só me deito com homens altos, fortes e gostosos, assim como você!

Vi a Dra. Swan soltar uma lufada de ar e corar, depois ela descruzou o seu braço do peito.

- Mas e ele. – Ela questionou a Rosalie. – Tinha ou demonstrava ter algum interesse em você? Porque você sabe que é sedutora, você usa essas roupas provocantes e não tem vergonha de falar de sexo, os homens gostam disso!

- Bem. – Rosalie disse inflando o seu ego. – Para falar a verdade, eu acho que ele tinha uma quedinha por mim, os meus funcionários viviam me dizendo: -"Pede para o Edson, ele jamais te diria um não"!

Eu olhei para a Dra. Swan verificando se ela tinha mais alguma pergunta, mas ela silenciou-se.

- Há mais alguma coisa que você deseja que eu saiba? – Questionei a Rosalie.

- Que eu sou muito a fim de sair com você! – Ela disse arrancando um sorriso dos meus lábios pelo susto da sua afirmação. _– Vadia! –_ Ela deu azar de eu não gostar desse tipo de mulher!

- Muito obrigado pela cooperação Srta. Rosalie, qualquer coisa entraremos em contato. Está dispensada! – Eu disse formalmente.

Ela se levantou e saiu da sala rebolando a sua enorme bunda que estava ainda mais empinada pela sandália altíssima que ela usava. O perfume barato dela nublou o maravilhoso aroma que emanava da pela da Dra. Swan.

- Só tenho mais uma pessoa para ouvir. – Disse olhando para ela.

- A esposa! – Ela disse enfática.

Eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

Isadora entrou na sala com um terço nas mãos, nessas horas eu não me comovia, eu deixava de ser o cara legal que eu sabia que era, para ser um cara frio, calculista e completamente racional.

- Boa tarde senhora, queira se sentar por gentileza. – Eu disse.

Ela se sentou na minha frente e eu puxei a minha cadeira para ficar ainda mais próximo, apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e fitei seus olhos, se ela mentisse para mim eu saberia.

Eu apresentei os fatos e o laudo da Dra. Swan para ela que teve o seu nível de estresse aumentado, ela segurava as contas do terço muito forte, mas mantinha-se inerte tentando esconder sinais que revelariam a sua agitação.

-...Sabemos que o seu marido estava apaixonado pela supervisora Rosalie e que de alguma forma você ficou sabendo. – Disse.

- Você está louco, ele não gostava dela, ele me amava, sempre amou, ele não se importava que eu não tivesse o corpo perfeito como o dela, ele me desejava.

_A brecha que eu estava procurando..._

- A Rosalie nos disse que o seu marido lhe revelou que já fazia algum tempo que vocês não mantinham relações sexuais. – Disse apostando todas as minhas fichas.

- Aquele maldito não podia expor a nossa vida pessoal assim! – Ela explodiu e eu sorri por dentro.

- Mas expos, eu se fosse a senhora pararia de mentir e cooperaria com a polícia, pois já sabemos que a senhora é a autora do crime. Isadora, temos certeza que matou o seu marido.

- Eu não fiz isso, jamais o mataria, eu o amava!

- Até desconfiar que ele tinha um caso com a supervisora. As brigas iniciaram quando ele começou a passar as noites fora fazendo hora extra no Instituto e parou de lhe dar atenção e carinho, foi quando ele levou uma cobra para casa, a pedido da Rosalie, e a senhora o vendo dar mais atenção para aquele réptil do que para você, pegou a cobra e apertou a sua mandíbula no tornozelo do seu marido enquanto ele dormia! Agora só nos resta saber quem te ajudou a dar cabo do corpo!

A suspeita começou a chorar copiosamente, era sempre assim, vi a Dra. Swan tirar um lenço da bolsa e estender para ela.

- Eu não o matei! – Ela disse em meio ao pranto.

- A senhora o matou por ciúme, é compreensível, não há nada pior do que o desprezo! – Eu disse numa voz calma.

- Sim, ele me desprezava, gostava mais daquele maldito emprego e daquelas cobras do que de mim.

- Por isso o matou?

- Foi! – Ela confessou finalmente!

- E quem a ajudou a enterrar o corpo?

- Um amigo dele do Instituto que se chama Laurent, foi ele quem me abriu os olhos contando-me o que acontecia lá.

Naquele exato momento dois policiais entraram na sala de interrogatório, um deles algemou a criminosa, enquanto outro discorria sobre os seus direitos:

- _Você possui o direito de ficar calada, possui o direito de dar um telefonema e eu sugiro que seja para o seu advogado_...

Ficamos sozinhos novamente, eu e a Dra. Swan.

- Você conseguiu a verdade com mentiras! – Ela me acusou.

- Sim, esse é o meu trabalho, mas não se preocupe, eu não minto na vida real, aliás, eu odeio mentiras! Quer me afastar, então minta para mim. Eu estava a coagindo, apenas isso!

- Você é bom! – Ela disse se levantando e assim que ficou em pé fez uma careta de dor.

- Vamos cuidar desse tornozelo Isabella? – Disse com a voz firme, aquilo realmente estava me preocupando.

- Isabella, Doutor Cullen?

- Ah! Vá, me deixe te chamar pelo seu primeiro nome, todos te chamam e trabalhamos juntos...

Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantava, pela sua expressão eu pude ver que ela estava analisando a possibilidade, porém era notável pela forma que ela olhava para a esquerda que os meus argumentos estavam sendo vencidos por algum argumento na sua mente, eu notei quando o seu olho esquerdo se fechou minimamente, então eu lhe dei outro argumento.

- E é melhor do que Bella, como a maioria das pessoas te chamam no Instituto!

- Tudo bem Dr. Cullen, pode me chamar de Isabella! – Ela disse por fim.

- E você pode me chamar de Edward, não gosto dessa história de doutor!

- Te chamarei de Senhor Cullen então!

- Senhor? Olha bem para mim. – Disse parando na sua frente. – Tenho jeito de senhor?

Ela sorriu e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Eu fitei seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate e percebi que naquele momento muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, e era tudo desconexo, havia pensamentos positivos e negativos, mas sobre o que?

- Está travando essa puta batalha interna em sua mente apenas para decidir se passa a me chamar pelo primeiro nome ou não?

- Fique longe da minha mente! – Ela disse andando em direção a porta. – Alguém já te disse que essa sua mania de desvendar os pensamentos das pessoas é extremamente irritante?

- Todos os dias! – Respondi sorrindo.- Bem, resolvemos o caso... Você sabia quem era, não sabia?

- Desconfiava. – Ela disse presunçosa,

- A Alice disse que vocês costumam ir a um barzinho quando finalizam uma investigação.

- A Alice te disse eh! Então vá com ela.

- Sim eu irei, mas estou te convidando para ir junto.

- Não curto segurar vela.

- Isabella, posso dizer o que a sua linguagem corporal me diz sobre esse assunto.

- Cullen, você está realmente me irritando.

_Cullen!_ – Ao menos não tinha mais o Doutor ou o Senhor!

Já dentro do carro no caminho de volta para o Instituto Maia eu me lembrei de algo que ela havia dito para a Rosalie.

- Você disse na sala de interrogatório para a Rosalie que ela usava roupas provocantes e não tinha vergonha de falar de sexo, e que os homens gostavam disso... Não me leve a mal, mas com que tipo de homens anda se relacionando? – Disse não contendo o riso.

- Ora Dr. Cullen, vai me dizer que você não gosta de roupa sexy e de sexo! – Ela disse me encarando.

- Eu gosto de sensualidade, é muito diferente de ser vulgar! E eu gosto sim de sexo, mas se for só isso eu não faço questão. E não me chame de doutor. – A respondi olhando para a estrada.

- Isso quer dizer que as cantadas ridículas dela para você foram em vão?

- Certamente! – Eu disse. – Mulheres como ela não me seduzem. Prefiro as morenas, inteligentes, tímidas e com manias estranhas.

- Boa Sorte na sua procura! – Ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior. Neste momento me deu uma vontade avassaladora de brecar o carro apenas para encostar os meus lábios nos dela, ela ficava completamente irresistível envergonhada.

- Algo me diz que a minha procura se encerrou. – Eu disse pensativo.

O silêncio voltou a reinar dentro do carro, a música estava em som ambiente e eu podia ver a Bella cantarolando alguns trechos dela, sua voz era perfeita e ela era muito afinada, por mais que ela não fosse uma cantora de sucesso, se ao menos ela não tivesse desistido do seu sonho, hoje ela poderia cantar ao menos por hobby.

Estacionei o carro em frente o Instituto para que ela pudesse descer, eu não poderia ficar, tinha que voltar para a delegacia e encerrar o inquérito, eu a vi soltar o cinto e pegar a sua bolsa que estava no assoalho do carro.

- Foi muito gratificante trabalhar com você. – Ela disse virando na minha direção. – Mas agora espero ficar alguns meses sem te ver!

- Minha presença é tão desagradável assim?

- Não se trata disso. Mas é que só trabalhamos juntos quando há um assassinato não resolvido, não vou desejar a morte das pessoas...

- Estou quase desejando.

- Como? – ela disse cética.

- Isabella, eu gostei muito de conhecer, muito mesmo! Há anos que eu não conhecia uma mulher que eu me desse tão bem assim, logo e cara. Você gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses, para nos conhecermos melhor? – eu perguntei sentindo minhas mãos suares feito um adolescente.

- Não me leve a mal Cullen, mas eu prefiro manter a nossa relação estritamente profissional. – Ela me disse e eu li a mentira em sua face como se fosse um livro escrito em letras garrafais.

Eu inclinei meu corpo para frente e vi a sua pupila dilatando com a minha proximidade, ela engoliu em seco e o seu coração batia tão rapidamente que era possível ver o seu movimento por cima da camisa que ela usava.

- Esta mentindo! – Eu disse próximo ao seu rosto. Ela corou violentamente, mas não parou de olhar bem dentro dos meus olhos, eu coloquei a minha mão esquerda no seu rosto e acariciei a sua pele com o meu polegar, de forma lenta eu fui me aproximando dos seus lábios, esperando alguma reação dela, nem que fosse me empurrar, mas ela estava inerte no banco do carro.

- Bella. – sussurrei a milímetros dos seus lábios. – Posso te beijar?

Ela então acordou do transe e afastou o seu corpo para trás, depois me encarou e disse:

- Não!

Aquele não foi verdadeiro. Eu então me endireitei no banco do carro e sorri amargamente.

- Você pode me passar o número do seu celular pelo menos, caso eu precise falar com você assuntos profissionais. – eu pedi.

Ela me disse o número do seu celular já com a mão na maçaneta da porta do carro e antes de sair e bater a porta ela disse:

- Somente assuntos profissionais!

Naquela noite, quando eu me deitei na minha espaçosa cama de casal eu não pude deixar de pensar na Isabella, naqueles olhos cor de chocolate que me encantaram desde o primeiro momento que fitaram os meus. Há muitos anos eu não namorava, estava em uma fase da vida onde o trabalho era prioridade, mas mesmo assim, eu não me recordava de nenhuma mulher que tivesse despertado em mim uma atração tão forte, saber que eu estava a dois quarteirões dela e que ela nunca ficaria comigo, nem por uma noite chagava a ser cruel, eu queria muito aquela menina e de uma forma que eu não conseguia entender, afinal, seria possível uma pessoa se apaixonar em dois dias?

Com essa pergunta na mente eu peguei o meu net e comecei uma pesquisa, eu escrevia um artigo quinzenal relacionado à psicologia que era publicado em uma revista de grande tiragem em São Paulo e eu já sabia qual seria o tema do meu próximo artigo.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto me trocava fui surpreendido com a visita do meu irmão Jasper ao meu quarto, nossos horários de trabalho não batiam, quando eu saia ele ainda estava dormindo e quando eu chegava ele ainda estava trabalhando, ele era plantonista no Hospital Municipal de São Paulo como clínico geral.

- Posso entrar? – ele perguntou já entrando no meu quarto.

- Mais? Só se a sua alma ainda estiver do lado de fora!

Ele sorriu e sentou-se na beirada da minha cama enquanto me observava fazer a barba no pequeno banheiro que tinha em meu quarto, eu não gostava de ficar com a barba por fazer, então passava a navalha na face dia sim, dia não. Vi meu irmão jogar o seu corpo para trás, deitando na minha cama.

- Vim fazer uma consulta! – Ele disse em meio a um suspiro.

Eu imediatamente parei de fazer a barba e o encarei.

- Discorra meu rapaz, estou todo a ouvidos! – O respondi largando a navalha de lado, caminhando para mais próximo dele.

- Sinto que estou com sérios problemas psicológicos. – Ele disse sério. – Sempre amei o meu trabalho, mas de uns tempos para cá ando estafado de tudo aquilo, não aguento mais passar as noites ouvindo as pessoas gemerem de dor, chegarem ao hospital arrebentadas, com tripas ou ossos de fora... Estrou com vontade de largar tudo, jogar tudo para o ar e fazer Herbologia!

- O quê? – Perguntei com a voz alta. – Herbologia?

- Trabalhar com plantas deve ser mais fácil do que trabalhar com o ser humano.

- Certamente! – Eu concordei com ele. – Mas não proporciona a mesma satisfação de quando você salva a vida ou faz cessar a dor de um ser humano! O que você está sentindo é uma estafa mental, acontece com todo mundo! Você precisa de férias meu irmão, ou de uma namorada!

- Namorada. – Ele disse debochado. – Faz tempo que eu não sei o que é isso. Que mulher em sã consciência namoraria um cara com o horário igual ao meu?

- Uma médica, com horários iguais aos seus!

- Então... Médicas não me atraem Edward. Quer dizer, todas as médicas que eu já conheci são muito sérias, extremamente inteligentes e chatas! Não falam de outra coisa que não seja assuntos médicos, porra! Se não bastasse o meu serviço maçante ainda tenho que ficar ouvindo sobre traumas e hematomas em um encontro?

Eu sorri alto.

- Então vá para outros lugares, respire novos ares! O que acha de sairmos no Sábado para bebermos uma cerveja, como nos velhos tempos?

- Sábado? Estou de plantão até as 2horas da manhã.

- Ótimo, às 2h20Min estaremos bebendo a nossa primeira garrafa!

- Ok. – Ele me respondeu em meio ao riso. – E o meu diagnóstico?

- Estresse! – O respondi voltando para o banheiro.

- Obrigado por me ouvir! Agora vou tomar o cafezinho da mamãe e depois vou dormir! O plantão hoje foi tenso.

- Deixa um pouco para mim! – Gritei do banheiro, antes de voltar a fazer a minha barba.

O dia seguinte passou rápido demais, por diversas vezes eu pensei em ir até o Instituto com a desculpa de visitar o meu pai somente para ver a Isabella, mas eu me contive, as coisas estavam indo rápido demais e eu precisava me brecar. E como se eu já não tivesse problemas demais eu ainda tinha que conviver com a ninfeta da minha estagiária fazendo de tudo para chamara a minha atenção, ela entrava na minha sala de mini saia e subia na cadeira fingindo precisar de um livro que estava em cima da estante, ou então simplesmente pegava a sua cadeira e sentava ao meu lado, colocando a sua mão na minha perna me pedindo para ensiná-la tudo que eu sabia!

Quando eu cheguei em casa já estava noite, perdi exatas duas horas da delegacia até a minha casa por causa de um acidente de trânsito, imediatamente eu pensei no Jasper, quem quer que fosse o acidentado estaria nas mãos dele naquele momento.

Assim que entrei em casa minha mãe veio me receber, ela veio me abraçar e eu tive que passar as minhas mãos pela sua cintura e lhe levantar como sempre fazia, ela era muito baixinha perto de mim.

- Você demorou! – Ela disse beijando o meu rosto demoradamente. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, me atrasei por causa do transito!

- Seu pai também não chegou, achei que estivessem juntos.

- Vou ligar para ele. – A respondi pegando o meu celular no bolso, enquanto discava eu caminhava até a sala, sentei-me no sofá e descansei o corpo confortavelmente.

- Alô. – Ouvi a voz do meu pai do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Pai, está no trânsito?

- Quem me dera, está tendo uma inspeção aqui no Instituto, só vou embora daqui à uma hora, no mínimo.

Naquele momento eu pude ouvir a peculiar voz da Isabella ao fundo da ligação, meu coração acelerou com o simples fato de eu ouvir a voz dela e aquilo me assustou.

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me liga. – Eu disse tentando manter o tom da minha voz normal.

Desliguei o telefone e após avisar a minha mãe do atraso do meu pai eu fui tomar um banho, tomei um longo e demorado banho e depois voltei a redigir o meu artigo, quando o meu pai chegou a minha mãe veio me chamar para jantarmos juntos.

- Achei que você iria ao Instituto hoje. – Meu pai disse no meio do jantar.

- Não tinha nada o que fazer lá. – Respondi mentindo descaradamente para mim mesmo.

Naquela noite quando eu me deitei eu peguei o meu celular e decidi mandar uma mensagem para a Isabella, eu não tinha nada a perder mesmo!

_Foi estranho não te ver hoje, senti falta de ver o seu sorriso, do perfume dos seus cabelos e da forma natural que você me faz sorrir._

Peguei pesado, parecia que fazia meses que nós nos conhecíamos, eu fatalmente a assustaria, apaguei a mensagem e comecei outra.

_Boa noite Isabella. Edward Cullen – obs: Salva meu número__._

Pensei em mais um milhão de coisas para escrever, mas todas as coisas a assustariam com certeza, então eu apertei a tecla para "enviar" apenas o meu desejo de boa noite, ficando na vontade de escrever muito mais.

**Bella POV.**

Eu estava deitada na minha cama tentando dormir, sim tentando, porque desde o falecimento dos meus pais que eu tinha desenvolvido dificuldade para dormir, então em uma semana ficar pelo menos duas noites insones para mim era normal, coisa rotineira, e aquela noite de quinta-feira não seria diferente, eu já estava pensando em qual livro leria para passar a noite quando o meu celular emitiu um sinal sonoro de mensagem, peguei meu celular que ficava em baixo do meu travesseiro e senti meu coração acelerar de uma forma absurda com um simples: "Boa Noite", apesar de que meu coração começou a se manifestar no momento em que meus olhos leram o nome dele: - Edward Cullen.

_Droga_. – Pensei, fechando meus olhos com força, só eu sei o esforço descomunal que eu fiz naquele dia para não pensar nele toda maldita vez que meu tornozelo doía, ou quando tocava uma música popular brasileira na rádio – _Sim, a Alice só trabalhava ouvindo música_.- E naquele momento mesmo, que eu estava deitada com os pensamentos vazios eu me policiava para não pensar nele, e como se soubesse disso ele me envia uma mensagem para quebrar com o meu bloqueio, assim que eu li o nome dele a minha mente o associou a sua imagem gravada e a imagem que meu cérebro trouxe a tona foi simplesmente a dele sorrindo seu sorriso torto perfeito, assim era covardia!

Irritada peguei meu celular e o guardei embaixo do meu travesseiro, eu não o responderia, eu não via de que forma aquela mensagem estava ligada a "assuntos profissionais", porém, após cinco minutos eu peguei o meu celular e o respondi, não sei precisar o motivo, mas simplesmente não consegui deixar ele sem uma resposta, por mais seca que fosse.

- _Boa Noite. Salvarei. – _Foi tudo que eu respondi.

O problema foi que após ler a mensagem dele eu não consegui mais bloquear meus pensamentos, eu tentei assistir a um filme, tentei ler, tentei ouvir música, mas o fato dele estar pensando em mim naquela hora da noite não deixou minha mente em paz. Na manhã seguinte eu estava com olheiras profundas, pois eu passei uma noite além de insone, aflitiva. Eu estava com medo do que estava acontecendo comigo, e para piorar a minha situação – _Sim ela piorou_ – eu além de pensar no Cullen também pensei muito na minha mãe, eu queria que ela estivesse ali comigo para me aconselhar.

- Bella, o que está acontecendo com você? – Alice perguntou quase ao final do expediente na sexta-feira.

- Nada Alice. – Assim que eu menti eu me lembrei do Edward, aquilo estava fugindo completamente do meu controle.

- Você dormiu essa noite?

- Não.

- Você deve procurar um médico Bella, vá a um psicólogo, ele te ajudará com esse seu distúrbio do sono.

_Ela disse para eu procurar um psicólogo? – Ridícula!_

- Já te disse que não suporto psicólogos...

Alice sorriu alto.

- E eu te digo que tem um psicólogo que é impossível alguma mulher no mundo não gostar!

- Está falando do Dr. Cullen? – Deduzi.

- Certamente! – Ela me respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu percebi que você se encantou pela beleza do rapaz, eu não vou me intrometer na sua vida, mas lembre-se do James antes de se envolver afetivamente. – Disse sentindo algo estranho na garganta enquanto cogitava a ideia da Alice e o Cullen juntos.

- Bella, eu já te disse que não escolhemos nos envolver, simplesmente acontece.

_Céus, ela já estava envolvida, enfeitiçada por aquele homem do sorriso perfeito._

- Eu discordo completamente, mas mesmo se fosse, você está envolvida em apenas quatro dias? Isso já é demais para o meu intelecto!

- Eu disse que não escolhemos nos envolver Bella, não que estava envolvida. Eu não sei te explicar, mas quando eu vi o Ed eu senti uma afeição pelo jeito dele, acho que foi porque quando eu o vi pela primeira vez ele estava cuidando de você, mas o meu sentimento por ele é fraternal, como o que eu sinto pelo meu irmão Emmett.

Eu sorri aliviada e só depois percebi o que havia feito.

- Aliviada Bella? – Ela disse em meio a um sorrisinho irritante.

- Por você! - A respondi.

- Bella, você está envolvida pelo Ed, se conforme!

- Você é uma sonhadora Alice! Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara. Suponhamos que eu me envolva afetivamente contra a minha vontade, nem mesmo assim eu me renderia, nem mesmo assim eu embarcaria em um relacionamento amoroso, seria aumentar de forma nuclear o sentimento e consequentemente o sofrimento quando de alguma forma tudo isso acabasse.

Ela revirou os olhos num sinal evidente de irritação.

- Bella! A vida é assim, felicidades e tristezas fazem parte da nossa trajetória e não há como você se privar disso, a não ser que morra!

- Mas eu posso diminuir potencialmente o tamanho da dor que a tristeza me causará.

- Tá bom Bella, desisto dessa conversa! – Ela disse saindo da minha sala ainda irritada.

Ela bateu a porta e eu permaneci ali, inerte. Era a segunda vez em poucos dias que davam a entender que eu havia desistido de viver, mas não era bem isso, eu simplesmente não queria dar brechas para o sofrimento.

Cheguei em casa na sexta-feira a noite irritadíssima, a briga com a Alice havia acabado com o pouco da alegria que eu ainda tinha, tirei meus sapatos de salto alto assim que entrei em casa jogando-os para longe, coloquei minha bolsa e minhas chaves em cima do criado-mudo que ficava próximo a porta da entrada, depois me arrastei até o meu sofá e antes de sentar peguei uma cerveja long neck, liguei a televisão e me esforcei com sucesso em não pensar em nada que não fosse o documentário sobre a vida dos mamíferos que eu estava assistindo. Eu já havia bebido seis cervejas quando meu celular emitiu um sinal sonoro de mensagem, o peguei e li no visor o nome Edward Cullen, abri a mensagem:

_Seu tornozelo melhorou? _

A bebida havia me deixado mais leve, então eu o respondi imediatamente.

_Está bem melhor, ao menos não dói mais!_

_Estou realmente aliviado! Estou com saudades de ouvir a sua voz._

_Droga! _Porque ele tinha que fazer aquilo comigo?

_Nos veremos no próximo assassinato não solucionado_. – O respondi ignorando a parte da "Saudade"

_Isso pode demorar, não sei se aguento._

Eu desliguei meu celular. As sensações que aquelas mensagens estavam me fazendo sentir eram fortes demais, eu não me lembrava de já ter sentido algo parecido, talvez por eu ter me privado de sentimentos por tantos anos eles estavam vindo rápidos e fortes demais, e eu não encontrava uma forma de fazer aquilo parar. Eu fiquei ali na sala de casa durante toda a madrugada e não dormi pela segunda noite seguida.

Alice me ligou em casa no sábado a tarde.

- Bella, o que houve com o seu celular? – Ela perguntou assim que eu atendi o telefone fixo.

- Descarregou a bateria.

- Vamos sair hoje? Você havia me prometido lembra-se?

Ela estava certa e, além disso, eu não queria que ficasse um clima estranho entre nós, nossas opiniões frequentemente se divergiam, ainda mais quando o assunto era sentimentos, mas isso era muito pequeno perto da nossa amizade.

- Está pensando em ir aonde? – A inqueri.

- Vamos ao Pub que tem aí perto da sua casa, daí se eu beber demais durmo com você, quer dizer, na sua casa. – Ela disse com um sorriso na voz.

- Ótimo! Sugiro irmos andando, nada de carro, porque eu fatalmente irei beber até não me aguentar em pé.

- Fugindo de algo Bella? Porque o álcool é um tipo de fuga.

-Alice, por favor, sem papos de auto-ajuda, ao menos por hoje, vamos apenas curtir.

- Tudo bem. Vamos sair e nos divertir somente. Estou indo aí para nos arrumarmos juntas!

- Ah! Não Alice, você sempre me faz vestir coisas que eu não quero.

- Eu sempre te faço ser a mulher mais linda do local! Chego aí em meia hora.

Alice me fez enrolar as pontas dos cabelos para depois soltar os cachos e "_dar um ar mais selvagem"_ ao meu visual, eu vesti uma regata branca, uma saia preta de cintura alta, meia fina preta trabalhada e uma bota, que é óbvio a Alice quem escolheu. Ela também me maquiou, eu já era obrigada a me maquiar a semana inteira, então no sábado eu já estava sem paciência, mas a Alice fez questão de me passar lápis, delineador, rímel, blush e batom.

- Ser bonita assim deveria ser proibido. – ela disse quando terminou de me maquiar.

- Começando por você!

- Bella, nem se compara, você não tem noção do quanto é bonita! – Ela disse sorrindo de forma verdadeira.

Fomos caminhando até o Pub, coisa que eu raramente fazia e confesso que aquilo me fez muito bem, estava uma noite quente e convidativa, no céu havia centenas de estrelas e a lua estava simplesmente esplendorosa, grande e amarelada iluminando toda a rua. Chegamos ao Pub já era quase meia-noite, o bar era pequeno e tinha um grande balcão contendo vários bancos, havia também um pequeno palco feito de madeira onde uma banda cantava uma música ambiente, estava parcialmente lotado, mas ainda havia mesas vazias, sentamos em uma mesa para quatro pessoas e a Alice imediatamente pediu uma torre com 3litros de Chopp.

- É hoje que eu esqueço de vez o James e você para de pensar no Ed.

- Como você é ridícula. – Eu a respondi revirando os olhos.

- Bella, por favor, sou sua melhor amiga, não me esconda nada!

- Não força Alice, você me prometeu, nada de auto-ajuda!

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Bebíamos e conversávamos sobre assuntos diversos, desde a decoração da minha casa até as piadinhas chatas que o Emmett fazia em relação a voz da Alice, que ele considerava fina e aguda demais. Às duas horas da manhã a banda que estava tocando encerrou o seu show e um Dj começou a tocar musica eletrônica.

- Vamos dançar Bella! – Alice me convidou já se levantando da cadeira, eu apenas sorri e me levantei para acompanhá-la, assim que eu fiquei em pé eu senti o bar rodar ligeiramente ao meu redor, eu estava começando a ficar embriagada e aquela sensação me deixava extasiada, não havia mais dor no meu coração, lembrar que havia um rapaz que eu possivelmente me apaixonaria fácil se não fosse o medo de sofrer não me afligia mais, eu queria apenas dançar e beber! Peguei meu copo e o enchi antes de ir para a pista de dança. Vários rapazes chegavam junto de mim para dançarmos, porém eu sempre dava um jeito de fugir, eu não estava a fim de beijar ninguém, nem que fosse só por aquela noite, eu só queria me distrair. De repente a Alice segurou no meu braço com força, eu virei para ela parando de dançar e ao ver o seu semblante assustado olhei imediatamente para a mesa onde estava a minha bolsa, e eu não estava preocupada com dinheiro, cartão de crédito ou com os meus documentos, tecnicamente eu fazia parte da polícia do estado de São Paulo, eu fazia aulas de defesa pessoal aos sábados e tinha porte de arma, eu não saia de casa sem ela, porque eu ajudava a prender assassinos e era orientação da policia que eu sempre andasse armada, assim como seus policiais, mas não havia nada lá.

- O que foi Alice? – A questionei aflita, seu semblante estava indecifrável.

Ele não nos viu, então mantenha a calma e olhe retamente para o balcão.

Eu olhei e senti meu coração acelerar tão forte que eu pensei que ele fosse sair pela boca, que ódio do destino, que ódio do mundo, em uma cidade como São Paulo, onde havia milhares de Pub's e bares porque inferno ele tinha que ir justo ao que eu estava?

- Quer ir embora? – Ouvi a Alice perguntar.

Ir embora como? Ele estava fodasticamente lindo! Eu que sempre o vi vestido de preto quase tive uma síncope ao vê-lo vestindo uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans clara, seus cabelos dourados estavam bagunçados e ele estava sentado com as pernas abertas de frente ao balcão, ao seu lado estava um homem igualmente bonito, mas com um semblante mais cansado, porém eu não tinha olhos para mais ninguém que não fosse o Cullen. Eu não sei o que deu um mim, mais eu foquei meus olhos na sua nuca e caminhei até o balcão ficando ao lado dele sem dar bandeira que eu havia o visto, de repente o barman veio na minha direção.

- O que vai querer gata. – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Uma caipirinha, bem forte! – Eu pedi sentindo meu estômago convulsionar, o cheiro do Cullen me atingia de uma forma intensa e eu podia sentir o desejo irradiando dos meus poros.

Eu vi o rapaz que estava com ele me olhar de cima a baixo e cutucar o Cullen que se virou e praguejou algo ininteligível.

- Isabella? – Ouvi a voz grave dele dizer me chamar, virei-me na direção dele e engoli em seco quando meus olhos fitaram os seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Oi Dr. Cullen. Você por aqui? – Perguntei sentindo as pernas bambas.

- Acabei de chegar. – Ele me respondeu e me olhou com uma intensidade fora do comum, ele olhou meu decote separando minimamente seus lábios, depois seus olhos desceram até a minha cintura e pernas apenas para subir todo o percurso de forma mais rápida.

- Você está linda. – Ele disse com a voz entrecortada.

O Barman colocou minha caipirinha no balcão, eu a peguei e simplesmente virei o copo em três grandes goladas, eu senti a Pinga queimar o meu esôfago e depois aquecer o meu estômago.

- Vai com calma, isso pode lhe fazer mal! – O rapaz que estava ao lado do Cullen disse sério.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Jasper Cullen! – Ele disse estendendo a mão na minha direção.

Eu a apertei forte.

- Médico? – O questionei intrigada.

- Com certeza, sou um Cullen legítimo! – Ela me respondeu sorrindo.

- Nem precisava dizer, era apenas sorrir e eu já saberia! – eu respondi de forma espontânea.

- Não entendi?

- Ela quis dizer que todos os Cullen possuem um sorriso lindo! – Alice disse sorrindo parando ao meu lado, ela apoiou o seu braço em mim e eu dei dois passos para o lado, o álcool já estava nos fazendo bambear. – Prazer, sou Alice. – Ela disse estendendo a mão esquerda para o Jasper.

- Jasper Cullen, mas pode me chamar de apenas de Jasper. – Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Estamos sentadas naquela mesa ali. – Alice disse gesticulando o indicador em direção a nossa mesa. – Juntem-se a nós, vem Ed!

Jasper desceu imediatamente do banco que estava sentado e seguiu a Alice, eu me virei no balcão para esperar o barman, queria outra caipirinha.

- Não acha que já bebeu o suficiente? – Escutei a voz do Cullen dizer próximo demais do meu ouvido.

- Não, não acho.

Ele então colocou seus dois cotovelos no balcão e apoiou o seu corpo ali, bem ao meu lado, meu coração se manifestava de maneiras estranhas ao lado dele, eu agradeci internamente pelo barman me atender rápido e não demorar fazendo a minha caipirinha. Assim que eu peguei a minha bebida e desapoiei do balcão eu bambeei e quase caí, a minha sorte foi o Cullen ter me segurado. Ele segurou com força o meu braço e me manteve em pé, depois sorriu para mim.

- Eu acho que você está embriagada.

- Também acho, mas essa é a primeira vez em cinco anos que eu fico, então acho que estou livre de punições.

- Algum motivo específico? Alguma comemoração ou acontecimento? – Ele perguntou, caminhando ao meu lado até a mesa.

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça num sinal negativo enquanto bebericava a minha bebida. Quando chegamos a nossa mesa vi que a Alice e o Jasper estavam muito próximos, mas eu achei normal, o som estava alto e a proximidade era necessária para se fazer ouvir, eu vi o Cullen gesticular para o garçom solicitando outra long neck, a visão dele levantando o braço naturalmente foi a linda, tenho certeza que apenas eu vi aquele simples gesto acontecer em câmera lenta.

- Eu achei que você não frequentava bares! – Ele disse se aproximando perigosamente de mim.

- Prometi a Alice. – Respondi tentando demonstrar indiferença a sua presença tão próxima.

- Acho que ela gostou do meu irmão! – Ele disse olhando em direção aos dois.

- Não duvido nada, ela gosta de todo mundo, permite apaixonar-se rápido demais!

- E qual é o tempo correto para alguém se apaixonar? – Ele perguntou em meio a um sorriso, depois deu uma golada na cerveja que o barman acabara de lhe entregar.

- Não sei ao certo, mas tenho plena convicção de que há um momento onde você escolhe se apaixonar, e ela escolhe toda vez! – Disse sorrindo sem motivo, a proporção de álcool no meu sangue estava bem alta.

- Discordo completamente da sua teoria Isabella. Tolo é o cupido ao achar que flechando o coração fará alguém se apaixonar quando na verdade está tudo aqui ó, na sua cabeça. – Ele disse batendo o indicador no lado direito da minha cabeça.

- Sim, está tudo no nosso cérebro. – Concordei.

- Mas você não tem controle sobre isso!

- Sim eu tenho! – Disse enfática, eu precisava ter!

Ele sorriu alto, depois pegou a sua cadeira e colocou de frente com a minha, puxando a minha cadeira em sua direção, colocando-nos frente a frente, meu coração acelerou, minha respiração assumiu um ritmo entrecortado e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Ele arqueou o seu corpo para frente e falou no meu ouvido.

- A dopamina é uma substância que é liberada em uma proporção avassaladora quando estamos apaixonados, não há como você impedir isso Bella, quando ela está agindo em seu organismo você sente sintomas intensos e avassaladores em todo o seu corpo. – Ele disse e colocou suas mãos na minha perna, potencializando minhas reações – Sobe sua pressão arterial, seus batimentos cardíacos, sua frequência respiratória, há dilatação das pupilas, além de tremores e o rubor, e aí você fica assim, como está agora, com o coração acelerado, a respiração irregular e o rosto corado.

Eu engoli em seco, a voz dele ao pé do meu ouvido era muito sedutora, eu senti minhas mãos tremerem levemente, eu queria lhe dar uma resposta, mas não conseguia pensar em nada coerente. Eu senti quando ele tirou as suas mãos de cima da minha perna e se afastou, eu mantive meus olhos fechados, eu buscava a minha racionalidade, mas parecia que meu cérebro tinha se desligado.

- Abre os olhos Isabella. – Escutei ele pedir de forma debochada.

Contra a minha vontade eu os abri e o encontrei me olhando presunçoso, ele sabia o quanto era lindo e irresistível e pior, sabia dos efeitos que tinha sobre mim, aquilo me deixou irritada!

- Sei como funciona o mecanismo da paixão Dr. Cullen, mais saiba que alguns conseguem bloquear o processo ativando áreas mais racionais do cérebro, basta racionalizar a situação e bloqueá-la.

Ela sorriu novamente, mas desta vez sem humor.

- Não seria mais fácil simplesmente se render?

- Para sofrer em dose cavalar mais para frente?

- Não Isabella, para ser feliz!

Eu revirei os olhos e mordi a parte inferior dos meus lábios.

- Algum namorado já te fez sofrer? É isso? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Eu nunca namorei! – O respondi enfática.

Puxei minha cadeira e me endireitei na mesa, depois chutei a perna da Alice para que ela me notasse ali.

- Nossa Bella, você precisa ouvir as histórias do Jasper, ele já viajou para muitos países...

- O Edward viajou mais do que eu! – O Jasper disse olhando em minha direção.

Eu fingi indiferença.

Naquele exato momento o Dj parou de tocar e um silêncio tranquilizador reinou no ambiente.

- Quase 4h da manhã. – Alice disse olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. – Você dormiu na noite passada Bella?

- Não! – A respondi.

- Isso quer dizer que essa é a terceira noite seguida que você não dorme? – Ela afirmou com um tom de descrença.

- Novidade! – Disse mordendo os lábios.

- Isso não é sério é? Você sabe como isso é perigoso e... – O Cullen começou a falar.

- Para Cullen, por favor, eu vim até aqui para esquecer os meus problemas, não quero um sermão! – O interrompi.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e depois pegou a sua long neck que já estava vazia e a deitou na mesa.

- Você está certa, então vamos jogar, verdade ou desafio.

- ADORO! – A Alice gritou se ajeitando na mesa.

- Não vou entrar nessa Dr. Cullen, sei o que deseja fazer, uma terapia em grupo.

- Deixa de ser encanada, sempre jogamos isso. – Jasper disse me encarando.

O garçom passou e deixou outra rodada de cerveja e eu resolvi brincar!

- Tudo bem, a Alice começa. – Eu disse.

A Alice girou a garrafa e disse:

- Jasper pergunta para a Bella:

- Costuma beber nessa quantidade? Verdade ou Desafio? – Ele disse

- Verdade! – Não costumo, hoje é uma exceção. – O respondi.

- Você fala a pergunta e depois o "verdade ou desafio"? – Alice disse confusa.

- Sim, meu pai fala que assim é mais democrático! – Jasper respondeu.

Eu peguei a garrafa e a girei depois disse:

Edward pergunta para a Alice:

- O que achou do meu irmão? Verdade ou Desafio.

-Verdade. – Um gato, muito simpático e com senso de humor. – Ela respondeu olhando nos olhos do Jasper sem nenhum pudor, depois girou novamente a garrafa:

- Eu pergunto para a Bella!

Meu coração gelou.

- O que você achou do Edward? Verdade ou Desafio.

- Verdade. – Inteligente, faz um ótimo interrogatório e é irritante.

Ele me olhava fixamente e depois que eu respondi ele sorriu muito alto, eu girei a garrafa:

- Eu pergunto para o Cullen. – _Droga!_

- Agora que está trabalhando conosco, qual a seu próximo objetivo? Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade. Quero me casar, constituir uma família e ter filhos.

_Porcaria de coração acelerado..._

Ele girou a garrafa e sorriu debochado:

- Eu pergunto para a Isabella:

- O que aconteceu na sua vida para que você ficasse tão avessa a sentimentos e com tanto medo de gostar de alguém? – Verdade ou Desafio?

- Desafio! – Eu disse de pronto, seus olhos brilharam e ele quase engasgou com a cerveja.

- Sério? – Ele perguntou e eu percebi que foi tudo um jogo dele, ele sabia que eu não responderia aquela pergunta, ele me induziu a escolher o desafio!

- Eu te desafio a me deixar te dar um beijo na boca! – Ele disse me dando um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego, escutei a Alice dar um grito de exultação.

- Nem morta! – Eu respondi. Eu não podia beijá-lo ou meus sentimentos triplicariam, e eu mal estava lidando com os meus sentimentos na proporção que eles se encontravam!

- Então responda a minha pergunta, já sabendo que se mentir para mim eu saberei.

Eu cruzei meus braços no peito e depois sussurrei: - _Odeio psicólogos_.

- Não sei precisar quando passei a bloquear as pessoas de se aproximarem de mim, mas o fato é que perdi meus pais muito cedo em um estúpido acidente de transito e ali eu percebi a mutabilidade da vida, nada é para sempre, tudo muda! Só eu sei a dor que eu passei quando pessoas que eu amava foram arrancadas da minha vida, eu não quero nunca mais sentir aquela dor, eu prefiro morrer, prefiro ser atropelada, decepada, esquartejada, do que sentir a dor de perder alguém que amo!

O silêncio na mesa foi predominante.

- Menti doutor? – Perguntei arrogante. – Pois saiba que você me fez enfiar o dedo em uma ferida que eu estava aqui hoje me esforçando para esquecer. – Disse levantando-me da mesa. – Alice, estou indo embora, você vem?

- Claro Bella! – Ela disse se levantando também.

O Cullen não disse mais nada, tão pouco tentou me impedir, eu e a Alice voltamos em um silêncio sepulcral, já em casa ela me abraçou e me desejou boa noite seguindo até o quarto de hóspedes e eu subi para o meu quarto. Eu me lembro de ter arrancado toda aquela roupa apertada e de ter pegado meu celular, depois me deitei embaixo do edredom, foi quando eu ouvi o som do aviso de mensagem vindo do meu celular, enfiei a mão embaixo do travesseiro e apertei qualquer tecla para acender a tela, havia acabado de chegar uma mensagem do Cullen.

_Sinto muito Isabella, não queria te forçar a nada, espero que me perdoe, estou muito mal com tudo isso._

_Tudo bem Cullen, não se martirize por isso. –_ O respondi.

_Entendo o seu medo, só queria que soubesse que se você não me bloqueasse eu jamais te faria sentir a dor da perda, não se dependesse apenas de mim._

_Mas não depende!_

Ele não me mandou mais mensagens eu coloquei meu celular novamente embaixo do travesseiro e deitei virando meu corpo de lado na cama, fechei meus olhos e nem me importei quando a imagem do Cullen invadiu a minha mente.

_De repente eu estava novamente no Pub sentada na cadeira de frente para o Edward, a diferença é que não havia mais ninguém além de nós dois ali dentro, ele arqueou o seu corpo para frente e passou suas mãos fortemente pelas minhas pernas fitando os meus olhos, depois suas mãos subiram pela minha cintura e foram direto para os meus seios, ele os apertava fazendo com que eu sentisse pontadas de desejo, ele abriu as suas pernas na cadeira e levou suas mãos até o meu quadril, levantando-me rudemente enquanto me sentava em seu colo, eu coloquei minhas mãos no seu ombro e afundei meu rosto na sua clavícula, permitindo-me inalar o aroma único que emanava do seu pescoço, as pontadas ficaram ainda mais fortes, ainda mais quando ele se ajeitou na cadeira e eu pude sentir a sua ereção completa, eu arfei quando ele levou suas mãos até o meu bumbum e o apertou. Ele encostou o seu corpo no assento da cadeira e com a mão direita me afastou minimamente, apenas para fitar meus olhos:_

_- Eu te desafio a ser minha. – Ele disse com a respiração entrecortada._

_- Você não me atrai. – Respondi sem convicção._

_- Está mentindo. – Ele disse com os olhos tristes. – Fala, olhando para mim que não quer._

_- Eu não quero! – Eu menti._

_Ele sorriu alto e encostou a sua testa na minha._

_- Você mente muito mal!_

_Dito isso ele colou os seus lábios nos meus, abrindo-os minimamente, eu abri meus lábios nos seus, sentindo o calor que emanava dele me enlouquecer, ele colocou suas mãos nas minhas costas e me invadiu com a sua língua, fazendo-me gemer baixinho quando o gosto doce dele juntamente com o aroma único do seu hálito nublaram a parte racional da minha mente, eu entrelacei meus dedos nos seus cabelos na altura da sua nuca e retribui ao beijo na mesma intensidade, eu me contorcia no seu colo, proximidade nenhuma era suficiente para aplacar o fogo que se alojou em meu corpo._

Nesse exato momento do sonho eu acordei. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu levei alguns segundos para me situar que eu havia sonhado, eu fechei os olhos e o sonho ainda estava ali, nítido, meu corpo estava como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando por ele, eu levei minhas mãos até os meus seios e os apertei forte, em resposta minha vagina latejou, levei minhas mãos até o meio das minhas pernas – eu não me lembrava de ter ido dormir nua – e quando meus dedos tocaram meus clitóris eu gemi baixinho com a onde de espasmos que passou pelo meu corpo, a imagem do Cullen ainda infestava a minha mente e o desejo que eu estava sentindo era insuportável, eu nunca havia sentido um desejo tão absurdo, eu me permiti massagear o meu clitóris enquanto imaginava ser a mão do Cullen ali, eu contorcia o meu quadril dando continuidade ao sonho do momento em que eu havia acordado, não levou nem dois minutos até que eu senti o alivio chegando, eu massageei mais forte o meu clitóris e chamei baixinho pelo nome do Edward enquanto gozava.

_Não acredito que eu fiz isso. –_ Pensei, sentindo as minhas bochechas corarem assim que eu terminei. Quando eu era mais nova já havia feito aquilo, porém era mais de curiosidade, nunca por alguém, eu nunca havia chamado o nome de um homem daquela forma.

Virei na cama sentindo o remorso me corroer, porém meu corpo estava completamente relaxado e eu voltei a dormir.

- Bella, acorda Bella. – Ouvi a voz da Alice me acordando.

Espreguicei-me na cama e abri os olhos, dando um largo sorriso.

- Desculpe te acordar, mas já são 17:00H, eu fiquei preocupada! – Ela disse parada na porta.

- Putz, dormi demais! – Disse sentando-me na cama.

- Está de ressaca?

- Não, estou bem!

- Sorte a sua, passei a tarde com a cabeça doendo!

Eu sorri.

- Bebemos muito não é mesmo?

- Você mais do que eu, misturou cerveja com pinga! – Ela disse fazendo uma careta.

- Pois é!

- O Ed veio aqui. – Ela disse de forma tranquila.

Puta merda, que vergonha! Os últimos acontecimentos inundaram a minha mente e eu tive vontade de sumir.

- Fazer o quê?

- Saber de você oras! Mas eu disse que você ainda estava dormindo, ele voltou depois e me trouxe uma aspirina.

- Espero que ele não volte mais! – Disse de forma verdadeira, eu não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dele.

Após levantar eu tomei um banho demorado e desci para comer alguma coisa.

- Agora que você levantou e eu tenho certeza que está bem eu vou embora. – Alice me disse.

- Te vejo amanhã no Instituto, e obrigado por ontem!

- Eu que agradeço, me diverti muito e de quebra esqueci o James!

- Mais já?

- Acho que estou apaixonada pelo Jasper.

- Ah! Alice, poupe-me! – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Ele me ligou e me chamou para sairmos hoje, e eu aceitei!

- Vai com calma Alice, você não sabe nada sobre ele!

- Ele é um Cullen Bella, não tem como ser uma pessoa ruim!

- Vai nessa! – Eu disse, mas no fundo eu concordava com ela.


	3. Amigos?

_Oi pessoas! Então acabei que postei na Quinta a noite neh! Rsrsr. Mas agora tenho Beta, minha BBF ( Best Bitch Friend) a Pamela, que relê a fic para mim e arruma os erros, poupando-me tempo! Este capitulo foi inspirado pelo episódio 3 da sexta temporada de Bones! Não faço lutas márcias de nenhuma espécie e os nomes que estão aqui são na sua maioria inventados kkk._

_Tenham paciência com a problemática da Bella está bem? Prometo que compensarei o Edward pela espera..._

_Muito obrigado a todas que comentaram, são raras as leitoras que se importam com isso, fiquei muito feliz mesmo S2. Bjus e até Sexta que vêm, ou quem sabe Quinta novamente? Ah! E eu não sou a Stephenie e todos esses personagens a pertencem e blá, blá, blá..._

_OoO_

**Bella POV.**

O fato é que eu fugi do Cullen durante a semana que se iniciou, ele foi ao Instituto na segunda-feira e eu me escondi no banheiro, na quarta eu vi pela janela a viatura dele chegando e corri para a padaria, eu não queria vê-lo, de forma nenhuma, porém, isso não o impediu de me mandar mensagens diariamente, todas as noites.

Na Sexta-feira eu estava sentada de frente ao meu computador às 06:30H da manhã, lendo as notícias do dia quando a Alice entra na minha sala num rompante.

- Bella, você não imagina...

- O que? – A perguntei curiosa.

- O Ed escreve um artigo para a sua revista favorita e nós nem sabíamos! – ela disse colocando a revista em cima da minha mesa.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Credo Bella, ao menos comigo você podia baixar a guarda não é mesmo?

- Já tive que te ouvir falar do Jasper e de como os Cullen são o máximo durante a semana inteira, sem contar na paranoia da sua cabeça de que o Edward Cullen está triste porque eu estou o evitando, agora isso...

Ela pegou a revista de cima da minha mesa e a folheou rapidamente, depois colocou a revista aberta na minha frente.

- Você tem tudo a ver com isso, nada me tira da cabeça que ele escreveu esse artigo para você! – Ela disse saindo da sala. – depois me diz o que achou! – Disse antes de fechar a porta.

Olhei furtivamente para o artigo e percorri meus olhos certeiros até o final, estava realmente assinado por Edward Cullen, respirei exasperada e resolvi ler, afinal eu sempre lia aqueles artigos antes de saber quem os escrevia!

_A neurociência do amor!_

_É possível escolher por quem, onde, como ou porque se apaixonar por uma pessoa? Se você respondeu que sim, já parou para pensar que a vida seria muito mais fácil se assim o fosse? Você conhecia um rapaz ou uma moça e lhe faria o convite: - Vamos nos apaixonar? Se o convite fosse aceito vocês dois começariam o processo da paixão juntos, não haveria mais aquela história de amor não correspondido, nem o problema de se apaixonar por pessoas comprometidas, o mundo seria perfeito, azul para os meninos e rosa para as meninas, nada de sofrer por amor! Crueldade a vida não ser assim! _

_Se apaixonar é mais científico do que muitos imaginam._

_Estudos comprovam que se apaixonar envolve diferentes regiões do cérebro, sendo que doze áreas do cérebro trabalham juntas para liberar químicos indutores de euforia, como a dopamina, ocitocina, adrenalina e vasopressina, o efeito dessas substâncias no cérebro é, segundo os pesquisadores, comparável aos efeitos eufóricos de quem usa a cocaína. Porém caros leitores há ainda aquele dia chuvoso que você encontra o seu tipo certo de cocaína, onde alguns sentidos trabalham junto com os indutores de euforia, fazendo com que a linha tênue que separa o ser humano dos animas irracionais se rompa: é quando o olfato sente o aroma único dos feromônios que te fazem sentir uma vontade avassaladora de colar o seu corpo ao do objeto da sua paixão, essa pessoa terá todos os atributos estéticos que você admira em um ser humano, tudo o que te atrai ela terá e a sua visão não vai deixar que isso passe despercebido. Junte a pessoa ser linda aos seus olhos, exalar um aroma enlouquecedor, seu cérebro liberando sensações de euforia mais um quinto de segundo e temos uma pessoa apaixonada._

_Sim meus caros, um quinto de segundo! O quê? Você é daqueles (as) que acha que para se apaixonar é necessário semanas (ou meses) de paquera, com jantares, cinemas, caronas e flores? Esqueça isso, se você for a pessoa certa, se forem o que os românticos chamam de alma gêmea, onde tudo em você foi criado para atrair aquela pessoa em específico, basta um quinto de segundo para o fim do jogo! _

_E quando você se render a essa paixão ela só tende a aumentar e aumentar, até porque, a tendência é a outra pessoa sentir a mesma coisa, pois seus hormônios são muito parecidos e se completam. _

_Porém, não fiquem muito animados, não é fácil você achar essa pessoa. Mas, se você estiver sentada(o) em um banco de espera e essa pessoa simplesmente vier falar com você, não se prive de viver essa paixão, seria como ganhar na loteria e rasgar o bilhete premiado._

_Edward Cullen. – Psicólogo especialista em linguagem corporal e micro expressões faciais, investigador da policia científica do Estado de São Paulo._

Eu li e reli o artigo umas três vezes, era óbvio que ele havia escrito aquele artigo diretamente para mim. E o pior era que eu concordava com ele em gênero, número e grau. Eu ainda olhava para as letras na revista, mas agora sem ler, quando a Alice entrou novamente na minha sala.

- Bella. – Ela disse com a voz doce. – O Ed está aqui e pediu para eu perguntar se você pode o receber, ele pediu para eu frisar que o assunto é estritamente profissional!

- Você acha que ele está falando a verdade? – A questionei.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça como se a minha pergunta tivesse uma resposta óbvia.

- Eu tenho certeza Bella!

Eu respirei profundamente, não havia como fugir do trabalho, ainda mais um trabalho que eu gostava tanto!

- Pode falar para ele entrar. – Disse tentando manter as batidas do meu estúpido coração normalizadas.

- Tem certeza? Não vai se esconder no banheiro né? – Ela disse sorrindo alto.

- Alice, cala a boca! – Praguejei.

Peguei a revista e a joguei de qualquer jeito dentro da minha gaveta, a minha ansiedade havia assumido um nível perturbador, meu estômago já começava a doer quando ele finalmente entrou na minha sala.

- Oi Isabella. – Ele disse abrindo uma fresta na porta, parando com a mão na maçaneta, seus olhos verdes cintilaram ao encontrar os meus.

- Olá Dr. Cullen. – Respondi sentindo minhas pernas tremerem levemente por baixo da mesa. – Pode entrar.

Ele bateu a porta atrás das suas costas e se sentou na minha frente. Ele vestia o seu uniforme habitual, porém sem a jaqueta, eu pude perceber que sua camiseta preta ficava agarrada nos seus bíceps torneados, seus olhos brilhavam num tom de verde intenso, ele fixou seus olhos nos meus e abriu o seu sorriso torto de tirar o folego e ali pela primeira vez eu assumi para mim mesma a vontade avassaladora que eu tinha de beijá-lo, minha respiração se alterou quando ele penteou a franja dourada com os dedos e se ajeitou na cadeira, ainda me encarando.

- Sei que você anda me evitando, e se você não quiser mais trabalhar comigo eu vou entender, solicitarei outra pessoa para ser minha parceira e não reportarei aos meus superiores nada do que aconteceu aqui, você continuará fazendo parte da polícia, porém vai atuar em outra área.

- Não seja ridículo Cullen, eu amo o que faço!

- Quer que eu mude de área? Posso pedir transferência...

- Não é necessário, acho que posso conviver com isso. – Disse sorrindo.

Ele sorriu alto e pegou a minha mão que estava inerte em cima da mesa.

- Senti a sua falta. – Ele assumiu acariciando a minha mão com o seu polegar, fazendo com que o meu coração tivesse uma arritmia, sem contar nas minhas bochechas que certamente coraram violentamente. Eu puxei a minha mão de baixo da dele e baixei a minha cabeça, eu não podia assumir que também tinha sentido a falta dele; Envolver-me me levaria para o lugar mais alto que eu já havia subido na vida e consequentemente me faria correr o risco de levar a maior queda também.

- Por favor... – Eu pedi ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu precisava dizer. – Ele falou com a voz magoada. – Mas agora falaremos do nosso novo caso!

Eu levantei meu rosto e o encarei. Ele estava realmente diferente da última vez que eu havia o visto, talvez fosse pela barba que estava por fazer, ou pelo olhar cansado.

- O que me espera? – Perguntei focada no nosso novo caso, colocando em um cantinho a parte do meu coração a explosão de sentimentos que a mera presença dele me causava.

- Presta atenção! – Ele disse encostando-se à cadeira, cruzando os braços no peito. – Um senhor estava em uma das praias da baixada santista na cidade de Cubatão com um aparelho que ele mesmo inventou e que apita quando passa por cima de metais, ele procurava por metais que os turistas perdiam durante o dia na areia. Foi quando ele achou uma corrente masculina daquelas bem grossas, ele a puxou com força e um crânio saiu de debaixo de areia junto com a corrente. Uma equipe acaba de interditar o local e há um helicóptero nos esperando e...

O telefone dele começou a tocar. Ele pegou seu celular no bolso da calça e me fez um sinal com a mão para esperar.

- Alô... Oi Tânia... Não, não posso te levar para a praia comigo, até porque vou a trabalho... Não, não passarei a noite lá... Escute aqui, conversaremos mais quando eu voltar está bem... Ah! Sim, eles já desenterraram o corpo? Ótimo, eu e Isabella chegaremos lá em menos de meia hora.

- Tânia? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada.

- É minha estagiária, não se lembra?

Eu me lembrei imediatamente, ela era linda.

- Lembrei-me. – Disse de má vontade levantando da cadeira. – Se quiser levá-la não me importo.

- Ela não tem nada o que fazer lá. – Ele me respondeu levantando em seguida.

O voo até a cidade de Cubatão foi tranquilo, o Cullen foi de co-piloto e eu passei a viagem toda o admirando conversar e sorrir com o piloto, o sol começava a subir no céu e o reflexo da luz solar na água do mar era encantador. Assim que cheguei ao local eu pude perceber a movimentação das pessoas, havia muitos profissionais na praia.

- Será que eles não podem achar essas vítimas em um horário melhor? – O Cullen disse olhando para o mar. – Olha para isso, olha que lindo Isabella – Disse apontando para a imensidão de água a nossa frente. – Não seria demais trabalhar todos os dias na praia?

- Não, a areia e o ar salgado tornariam impossíveis uma pesquisa e a análise forense exata. – Respondi.

Assim que chegamos ao corpo da vítima vi o Cullen tampar o nariz com o dedo indicador e o polegar da mão esquerda, o cheiro estava realmente forte, mas eu estava acostumada com o aroma intenso dos gases da decomposição.

- A vítima está se decompondo em ritmo acelerado. – Uma mulher vestida com um jaleco branco e que estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo disse, ela era morena e tinha um cabelo afro armado, seus grandes olhos negros eram adornados por profundas olheiras, como a maioria das pessoas que trabalham naquela área. Eu olhei para o corpo e verifiquei que a maioria dos ossos já estavam expostos e havia muitos vermes, uma decomposição de no mínimo uma semana, eu deduzi.

- Essa decomposição acelerada poderia ser resultado de alguma substância química ou radioativa? – Perguntei para a mulher cujo nome eu não sabia.

- Não há sinais de radioatividade ou substâncias químicas que eu conheça capaz de causar esse estrago. – Ela me respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Qual o problema desses vermes? – O Cullen disse alto. – Eles estão saltando de alegria?

- Estão por toda parte. – A mulher disse.

- Olha isso, tem um na minha perna! – Ele disse olhando incrédulo para o seu tornozelo.

Eu peguei o verme com uma pinça e guardei dentro de uma embalagem para análise, sorrindo do semblante espantado dele. Vi o Cullen se abaixar e virar a vitima - com apenas uma das mãos, pois a outra ainda tampava as suas narinas - tirando do bolso da sua calça jeans uma carteira.

- A vítima se chama Everton Gomes Maromba, nascido em 25 de Setembro de 86.

Olhei para o corpo e vi a pele virando água.

- A decomposição está acelerando, talvez devido a luz solar! – Constatei. – Temos que levar o corpo para o laboratório o mais rápido possível!

- Providenciarei isso. – O Cullen disse levantando-se e saiu.

- Que policial mais gato! – A mulher que estava ao meu lado disse. Eu apenas sorri.

- Vamos tomar um café antes de voltarmos? – Ele me convidou enquanto outros policiais colocavam o corpo dentro de um saco e o levavam para dentro do jatinho do Instituto.

Eu ponderei por alguns segundos. A luz do sol deixaram os olhos dele verde claro, com a borda verde escuro, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e suas bochechas extremamente coradas. O cheiro dele, misturado com o aroma da maresia conseguiu ficar ainda mais inebriante e aquela combinação estava perigosa demais para mim.

- Do jeito que o corpo está se decompondo rápido eu prefiro chegar ao Instituto junto com ele, ou perderemos muitas evidências!

Vi ele soltar o ar e um lampejo de frustação percorrer os seus olhos.

- Tudo bem Isabella, vamos embora.

Assim que chegamos ao Instituto vi a Alice passar correndo por nós com a mão na boca e um semblante de nojo, entrei na sala de necroidentificação bem no momento em que o Jacob e o Carlisle abriam o saco onde estava a vítima, assim que o saco foi aberto muita água caiu pelo chão e os vermes começaram a saltar.

- Uau! Ninguém se mexe! – Ouvi o Jacob dizer pegando um recipiente de vidro, ele começou a colher os vermes. – Iofilia casey, mais conhecido como o inseto do queijo, sobre certas circunstâncias eles pulam e agarram o rabo com a boca. Estimulantes causam isso!

- Vamos checar se há anfetamina, ecstasy, cocaína... – Disse entrando na sala.

- Tem uma depressão de fratura no vértice craniano, sem sinal de remodelagem. – Carlisle disse analisando o crânio da vítima. Cadê a Alice para mapear essas microfraturas?

- Fiquei com nojo, mas já voltei! – Ouvi a voz angelical dela nos dizer. – E quanto a este homem, quero dizer que eu sei quem ele é!

- Sabe? – Eu e o Cullen dissemos em uníssono.

- Assim que eu vi o nome dele já associei a um personal trainner que fez um DVD muito bom de exercícios para os glúteos, lembro-me de ter achado muito peculiar o sobrenome Maromba para um personal, acabo de baixar o vídeo, vamos até a minha sala assistir. – Ela nos chamou!

Eu e o Cullen seguimos a Alice até a sua sala e assistimos ao vídeo da nossa vítima, ele era um homem alto e forte, sem contar que seu corpo era muito musculoso.

- Ele era muito gostoso! – Alice disse do nada.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não faz o meu tipo! – Constatei.

Havia um homem junto com a nossa vítima em todos os seus vídeos, e eles estavam sempre rodeados de mulheres semi-nuas.

- Vou começar a minha investigação na delegacia, qualquer coisa te ligo. – O Cullen me disse, saindo da sala apressado, eu achei estranho ele não me chamar para ir junto, mas deixei passar essa.

Após uma hora o Cullen me ligou e me disse que havia falado com a mãe da vítima e que a mesma lhe informou que as confusões que seu filho arrumava era sempre por causa do amigo que aparecia no vídeo com ele, um tal de Carlos, e que eles usavam anabolizantes.

- Estou chegando para te buscar! – Ele disse.

Eu fiquei eufórica, há meses vinha assistido a um documentário sobre grupos de pessoas como as que eu vi no vídeo, as mulheres prontas para o sexo e os homens sempre como se estivessem num ritual de acasalamento, são chamados de populares.

- Excelente vou poder comparar o documentário com a experiência no campo! – Disse antes de desligar.

- Bella! – Ouvi a Alice me gritar do meio do corredor.

- Achei uma lasca de concreto enterrada no ferimento do crânio! Informe ao Ed. – ela disse correndo de volta para a sua sala, quando estava concentrada no seu serviço ela ficava um tanto confusa!

Meu celular tocou novamente e eu notei que atender ao Cullen tornou-se natural.

- Estou aqui fora te esperando. – Ele disse.

De longe eu avistei o seu Volvo prata reluzente e deduzi que talvez ele não gostasse muito de andar com a viatura da polícia!

- Fico feliz por ter me chamado! Há tempos quero ver essas tribos de perto!

- Tribos? – ele disse dando partida no carro. – Não entendo porque está tão animada, achei que não gostasse de trabalhar comigo!

- Achou errado, não é nada pessoal! E eu tenho estudado cultura, linguagem e os costumes deles, a tribo populares é fascinante!

- Você acha certo chama-los assim? – Ele disse sorrindo.

- De tribos? Claro que sim. O ritual de dança dos populares, tatuagens, padrão de fala, vocabulário secreto e trajes enfeitados são óbvios estigmas de tribos.

- São uns garotos idiotas! – Ele retrucou.

-São! – confirmei. – O foco ávido no acasalamento sugere um tipo de adolescência prolongada! Eles simplesmente fizeram a antropóloga em mim gritar de felicidade! Adoro essas pesquisas!

Ele me olhava como se eu tivesse falando em grego, quando de repente o celular dele toca.

- Atende para mim, estou dirigindo!

- Mas seu celular está no seu bolso! – O respondi.

- Sim Isabella, pegue ele logo!

Eu coloquei minha mão no bolso da sua calça e não sei como não desmaiei, meu coração acelerou tanto com esse simples gesto que chegou a ser ridículo!

- Não precisa corar tanto Isabella, somos amigos.

- Calado! – Disse irritada antes de atender ao telefone. – Alô.

-Bella? – Ouvi a Alice dizer espantada do outro lado.

- O Cullen está dirigindo.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se justificar! Liguei para avisar que já sabemos por que os vermes estavam saltando. O Jacob identificou excesso de bebidas energéticas.

- Adrenalina sintética?

- Exatamente! Isso explicaria porque o corpo se decompôs tão rápido! A vítima morreu há aproximadamente 42hs atrás!

- Obrigado pela informação. – A respondi antes de desligar o celular, eu o guardei no porta-luvas não iria colocar a mão no bolso dele novamente.

Vi o Cullen parar o carro de frente a uma casa de show de aparência grotesca, descemos do carro e paramos em frente ao portão, não havia ninguém ali, então entramos. O ambiente era pequeno e cheirava a álcool e cigarros. Após passarmos pela estreita pista de dança saímos em um grande jardim e mais a frente havia um sobrado lotado de pessoas dançando em trajes de banho, ouvindo uma música alta.

- Eureka! – Disse extasiada! – Uma reunião dos populares! É tão emocionante ver isso pessoalmente. Olhe ali o rapaz dos vídeos, o Carlos!

O Cullen caminhou apressadamente até onde ele estava e gritou.

- Parou tudo, desliguem o som, polícia científica!

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral.

- Nossa qual o nome dessa gata? – O Carlos disse vindo em minha direção, ele tinha o peito desnudo e era muito musculoso.

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan! – Disse estendendo a mão para ele que a puxou me abraçou forte.

- Você é muito gos...

- Cale a sua boca! – Vi o Cullen dizer entes de espalmar a mão no peito do Carlos. - Quando viu o Everton pela última vez?

- Foi na quinta-feira, ele saiu com o Pepe para a azaração.

- Azaração é quando os machos saem a procura de fêmeas com o objetivo de fazer sexo! – Disse como se estivesse traduzindo um idioma estranho para o Cullen.

- Obrigado Isabella, já entendi. – ele disse franzindo a sobrancelha. - Então Pepe foi a última pessoa que você viu com o Everton?

- Sim o Everton não voltou mais, achamos que ele havia se dado bem com as vadias e cachorras, são as fraquezas do Everton...

- Vadias e cachorras...

- Eu sei Isabella! – Ele disse irritado. Acho que ele viu o mesmo documentário que eu.

- Sinto muito em dizer que seu amigo Everton está morto! – Ele disse, mas parecia não sentir tanto assim.

- Não brinca com isso.

- Não estou! – O Cullen disse sério.

O rapaz se ajoelhou na nossa frente e começou a chorar, confesso que fiquei comovida com a dor dele. Vi o Cullen tirar o seu cartão do bolso traseiro da calça e entregar para o rapaz, pedindo para que se ele tivesse alguma informação lhe informasse.

Assim que entrei no carro eu percebi que ele estava com o olhar perdido, ele ligou o motor e engatou a primeira marcha sem olhar para o câmbio, eu não queria interferir em seus pensamentos, talvez ele estivesse encaixando peças em seu quebra-cabeça mental, foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio já na metade do caminho.

- Que documentário é esse sobre essas pessoas que você anda assistindo?

- É um que passa na TV aberta, diariamente às 22:00H.

Ele começou sorrindo baixo, mas foi aumentando o tom e a intensidade da sua risada até que ela se tornou uma gargalhada alta. Ele parou o carro no acostamento com o pisca alerta ligado e deitou sobre o volante, rindo violentamente. Eu não entendi o motivo de tanta graça, mas chegou um momento que eu não consegui me segurar e comecei a sorrir junto com ele.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, você não pode ter falado sério! – Ele disse me encarando, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Não te compreendo Cullen.

- O que você assiste não é um documentário e sim um reality show!

Eu o olhei confusa.

- Isabella, tirando o Pub ali ao lado da sua casa, quais outros lugares você costuma frequentar?

- Vou ao Instituto! – Respondi de pronto.

- Sem ser ao Instituto.

Eu pensei por alguns segundos, mas eu não ia para mais nenhum lugar.

- Você não vai à casa de amigos? A bares, restaurantes, igrejas, cinemas..?

- Sim, vou ao cinema.

- Com a Alice?

- Sim.

- Você precisa sair para outros lugares e conhecer pessoas diferentes, se relacionar... É inadmissível uma pessoa assistir ao Big Brother achando que é um documentário sobre uma tribo dos populares. – E ele voltou a sorrir.

- Gosto do meu jeito de ser. – Disse enraivecida, ele estava rindo da minha cara!

- Eu também gosto! Mas você precisa voltar a viver!

- Não começa! – Eu disse mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios, que mania irritante que ele tinha de sempre me levar para aquela mesma conversa. Virei meu rosto para a janela e coloquei fim naquele assunto.

Assim que chegamos ao instituto o Cullen franziu o cenho olhando para a grande porta de vidro, eu segui o seu olhar, mas só encontrei a Alice conversando com uma mulher da mesma altura que ela, com os cabelos longos e ondulados e um rosto que me lembrava uma boneca de porcelana.

- O que a minha mãe faz aqui? – Ele disse para si mesmo.

- Aquela ali é a sua mãe? – Perguntei espantada. – Parece mais a sua irmã!

Desci do carro e segui apressada atrás do Cullen que praticamente correu até onde a sua mãe estava.

- Saiu da toca dona Esme? – Ele disse sorrindo.

Ela se virou e foi direto abraçar o seu filho que a levantou num abraço apertado.

- De tanto a Alice dizer que era um absurdo eu nunca ter vindo aqui, hoje eu resolvi vir conhecer! – Ela o respondeu, e depois o seu olhar pousou em mim.

- Essa aqui é a Dra. Isabella. – Ele disse e eu imediatamente me senti envergonhada.

- Meu Deus, então você é a Isabella? Céus como você é linda, bem que todos os homens da minha casa me disseram isso. – ela disse me abraçando.

Eu definitivamente não estava acostumada com aquilo, mas retribui o seu abraço e me senti muito bem ali.

- Assim eu fico envergonhada. – Eu disse corando. – A senhora que é linda, de verdade.

- Senhora não! Sinto-me muito mais velha do que eu já sou, me chame de Esme!

- Tudo bem Esme.

- Esse lugar é muito legal, é como trabalhar em uma espaçonave. – Ela me disse olhando para dentro do Instituto.

- Eu não sei dizer. Eu me preparei para uma missão espacial uma vez, mas não cheguei a ir. – A respondi.

- Você é realmente bem literal! – Ela disse sorrindo, olhando para o Cullen que me olhava com cara de bobo.

- É, acho que evito muitos maus entendidos se lidar apenas com fatos. – Disse. – Mas, a convivência com a Alice me tornou bem menos literal do que eu era, e o seu filho também consegue nublar a minha racionalidade por algumas vezes...

- Consigo? – Ele perguntou me encarando - Quando?

Eu perdi o foco, eu havia realmente dito aquilo?

- Isso não vem ao caso, e eu errr, bem... Preciso trabalhar! Seja bem vinda Esme e volte sempre, seu marido é um ótimo profissional. – Disse feito uma metralhadora, gesticulando mais do que o necessário.

Caminhei apressadamente até a minha sala com a sensação que estava sendo seguida, eu não queria olhar para trás e constatar que o Cullen estava realmente atrás de mim, entrei na minha sala e caminhei até a minha mesa, apoiando as minhas mãos na beirada da mesma, baixei minha cabeça e contei até três _– Um, dois, três e_ _Bingo! –_ Alguém entrou na minha sala, e pelo aroma que me atingiu assim que a porta bateu nem precisei olhar para ter certeza de quem era.

- Eu nublo a sua racionalidade? – Ele perguntou e eu senti vontade de me dar um soco por ter dito aquilo, justo eu que sempre penso antes de falar, que sempre tive a minha racionalidade aguçada, disse uma frase de forma completamente espontânea. Virei-me e encostei o bumbum na mesa, cruzando os braços no peito na intenção de me privar de gestos, não queria que ele me "lesse", depois procurei um ponto fixo para olhar e me concentrei ao máximo em não ter expressões faciais.

- É que você me irrita e isso faz com que eu perca a racionalidade! – _Da onde eu tirei aquilo?_

Ele deu mais três passos largos na minha direção e ficou com o corpo a centímetros do meu, o seu perfume estava ainda mais forte e eu senti meu coração acelerar de forma abrupta dentro do meu peito, repentinamente ele descruzou os meus braços e os colocou ao lado do meu corpo, depois desceu suas mãos delicadamente por eles até as minhas mãos entrelaçando os nossos dedos, naquele momento a minha racionalidade se esvaiu completamente. Ele se abaixou minimamente e eu vi a sua boca passar a milímetros da minha, eu fechei meus olhos, impotente.

- Qual a cor da blusa que você está usando hoje? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Meu corpo tremeu por completo, eu tentei me lembrar da roupa que eu estava usando, mas ele estava turvando a minha mente, eu não conseguia acessar o meu hipocampo e nem o córtex entorrinal, a minha memória curta havia sumido, a única parte ativa do meu cérebro era os meus neurotransmissores ligados ao desejo.

- Não se lembra? – Ele perguntou tirando os meus cabelos do pescoço roçando seus lábios na minha clavícula.

- Pare, por favor, eu não aguento isso! – Eu disse aflita.

- Então se renda Bella. – Ele sussurrou e eu senti o calor do seu hálito na minha clavícula, ele passou a ponta do seu nariz pelo meu pescoço e eu apertei forte a sua mão, só eu sei a explosão de sentimentos que eu estava tendo, parecia que o meu corpo era feito de mil terminações nervosas e que todas elas se ativavam com o toque do Cullen. – Deixa eu te mostrar como a vida pode ser prazerosa. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não Edward, eu não posso. – Disse numa voz fraca.

- Por quê? – Ele disse me fitando profundamente.

- Eu não preciso te dar explicações, só não quero me envolver, não estou disposta a sofrer.

- Eu nunca vou fazer você sofrer, eu juro.

Havia tanta verdade nas palavras dele que eu senti um nó se formar na minha garganta, aquela sensação era estranha para mim, pois a última vez que eu chorei eu tinha 16 anos e foi tanto que eu acho que minhas lágrimas secaram.

- Minha mãe costumava me falar isso, dizia que era a minha melhor amiga e a única que realmente ficaria ao meu lado em toda e qualquer circunstância, para eu confiar nela, que ela nunca me faria sofrer. E, no entanto, sem querer, apenas por existir... – Eu não consegui falar mais, minha voz já estava embargada.

Ele soltou nossas mãos e me abraçou forte, sentir seu corpo quente rente ao meu com certeza foi a sensação mais completa que eu já havia sentido na vida, aquele abraço me trouxe um conforto nunca antes obtido, era como se ele estivesse dizendo: - _Hey, não se aflija, eu estou aqui._

- Queria muito te fazer feliz menina. – Ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça. – Mas você tem que primeiro querer, deixar o passado para trás e aceitar definitivamente o que aconteceu. Não vou te forçar a nada, mas saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui.

- Obrigado. – Eu disse deitando a cabeça no seu peito, o seu coração estava descompassado. Eu me afastei a contra gosto e fui sentar na minha cadeira, confesso que não sei como eu consegui mover as minhas pernas.

- Foi bom ver que eu realmente nublo a sua mente! – Ele disse "se sentindo". – E a cor da sua blusa é azul.

Eu imediatamente olhei para o que estava vestindo, como eu pude ter me esquecido?

- E mais uma coisa. – Ele disse já próximo a porta. – Quando uma pessoa antes de falar comigo fica rígida para que seus gestos não a denunciem e evita os meus olhos, ou fica com a face como se tivesse paralisia eu já tenho a certeza que a frase que virá a seguir é falsa!

- Bom saber! – Disse irritada pela minha técnica ter dado errado.

- E você não tem noção de como é bom te ouvir me chamar de Edward! – Dito isso ele deixou a minha sala, mas permaneceu na minha mente durante o resto do dia.

**Edward POV.**

Eu não sabia o que era pior, saber que ela gostava de mim, ou ter a certeza de que isso não fazia muita diferença no caso dela. Pessoas com bloqueios traumáticos tendiam a negar os seus sentimentos até o fim, eu mesmo já havia visto um caso parecido quando estagiava em um consultório psiquiátrico, mas neste caso a moça percebeu que estava doente e foi procurar ajuda, porém eu não via a Isabella indo procurar um psiquiatra. A cada dia que eu passava pensando nela o meu sentimento aumentava e mesmo sabendo que aquilo estava errado, que ela não ficaria comigo e que eu sofreria, eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer parar, ficar pensando nela tornou-se a minha melhor distração, eu sorria sozinho na minha sala lembrando-me das besteiras que ela falava, do esforço que ela fazia em tentar manter as suas emoções escondidas quando na verdade ela é uma das pessoas com mais expressões faciais que eu já conheci, saber se o que ela estava dizendo era verdadeiro ou falso era natural e extremamente fácil para mim. Eu tinha a absoluta certeza de que eu poderia tê-la beijado na sua sala hoje, ela amolecia quando eu estava perto e não tinha reação, mas eu não queria apenas um beijo "roubado", eu queria que ela assumisse o que sente e que me beijasse, sabe quando você chega próximo aos lábios de uma pessoa e antes que eles pudessem se tocar você para e a outra pessoa quem toma a iniciativa de acabar com o mínimo espaço restante? Então, isso era o que eu esperava.

Olhei no grande relógio redondo que tinha bem no meio da parede da minha sala, bem na minha frente, faltavam apenas vinte minutos para o final do expediente, mais um dia estava se encerrando, porém este dia havia sido muito produtivo, ao menos eu abracei a Isabella e a sensação dela em meus braços com certeza embalaria os meus sonhos nessa noite.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

- Posso entrar? – Ouvi a voz grave da Tânia perguntar enquanto abria a porta.

- Claro!

Ela entrou sorrindo e eu percebi imediatamente que havia mais botões abertos em sua camisa do que o necessário.

- Edward, estou com fome, o que acha de jantarmos juntos hoje?

_Ela não se cansava de ouvir não._

- Já te falei que não vou sair com você Tania, nem café da manhã, nem almoço ou jantar, você é minha estagiária e deveria se portal como tal.

- Você fala como se eu estivesse te pedindo em casamento, eu só quero uma noite com você, apenas uma...

O macho dentro de mim rugia quando ela falava daquele jeito, ela não tinha um apelo sexual sobre mim, mas eu era homem e ela uma mulher linda, por mais que eu não tenha ficado com vontade de sair com ela assim que a vi, eu sairia por uma noite, se ela não fosse tão nova e ainda por cima minha estagiária.

- Você devia procurar um rapaz da sua idade. – Disse a encarando.

- Cansei de moleques, eu quero um homem. – Ela disse caminhando em minha direção, ela parou ao meu lado e sentou em cima da minha mesa.

- Só essa noite, prometo que não vou ficar te cobrando nada...

- Céus Tânia, presta atenção no que está me pedindo. Dê-se ao respeito! – Eu disse levantando da cadeira, peguei minha jaqueta e as chaves do meu carro e sai da sala, eu não queria me colocar a prova caso ela partisse para o ataque.

Liguei o som do meu carro e me foquei no trânsito até chegar ao meu condomínio, como de praxe eu dei uma volta maior do que o necessário para chegar em casa apenas para passar em frente a casa da Isabella, as luzes da sala estavam acessas e a televisão ligada, saber que ela estava ali dentro sozinha me causava um aperto no coração, minha vontade era a de fazer companhia para ela, olhei no relógio e vi que faltavam dez minutos para as 22:00H, eu sorri sozinho pensando se ela continuaria assistindo ao Big Brother agora sabendo do que realmente se tratava.

Ao entrar em casa eu achei estranho o som de risadas vindo da sala, fui até lá e vi que a Alice e o Jasper estavam lado a lado e de mãos dadas e ao lado da Alice estava um rapaz muito grande, porém parecido com ela, meu pai bebia uma taça de vinho e pelo cheiro de comida minha mãe estava na cozinha.

- Ed! – A Alice gritou ao me ver. – Quero que conheça o meu irmão, Emmett. – Ela disse se levantando junto com o rapaz.

Eu Fui até ele e estendi a minha mão com receio dele tritura-la num aperto, mas para a minha surpresa o seu toque foi suave.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo! – Ele disse sorrindo cordialmente. – O Jasper fala muito de você, e a Alice também!

- Espero que falem bem! – Respondi sorrindo, sentando ao lado do meu pai.

- O que houve hoje entre você e a Bella? Ela estava muito estranha. – Alice me perguntou preocupada.

- Estranha como?

- Com o olhar perdido, dizendo que precisava sair mais e que talvez compusesse uma música.

- Sério? A Bells compondo? Preciso ver isso! – O Emmett disse ao lado da Alice.

- Nada de mais, nós apenas conversamos. – Eu a respondi.

- Sobre vocês?

- Não existe nós Alice, já te disse isso um milhão de vezes.

- Ela te deu outro fora?

- Sim, como sempre!

- Eu não a entendo, ela gosta de você... – Alice disse triste.

- Mas não é o suficiente! – Conclui, pegando a garrafa de vinho que estava na mesinha de centro da sala, enchendo metade de uma taça para beber.

- Você já expôs seus sentimentos? – Jasper perguntou do nada.

- Mas o que é isso, uma terapia de grupo? – Disse sorrindo.

- Não, é apenas curiosidade. – Ele me respondeu.

- Palavras são desnecessárias, ela vê como eu me sinto perto dela.

- A Bells? Duvido muito, ela é literal ao extremo, não gosta de deduções. Você tem que falar com todas as letras. – Emmett disse.

- Não mudaria a forma dela pensar. – Conclui amargamente. – Vou tomar um banho! – Disse levantando-me, bebendo todo o vinho da taça, meu pai que estava calado me olhou de forma cúmplice, coloquei a taça em cima da mesinha de centro e me retirei.

Após o banho eu não voltei para a sala, não queria voltar a falar da Isabella, sem contar que eu estava me sentindo estranho em relação ao meu irmão e a Alice, não era inveja, pois eu mais do que ninguém queria o meu irmão feliz, mas parecia um tanto injusto ele que nem era apaixonado ter ficado com a Alice de forma tão rápida, enquanto eu ficava sonhando acordado com uma menina que aparentava ser impossível para mim. Deitei-me na cama e apenas para não perder o costume mandei um SMS para ela.

_É incrível como os dias em que você está presente se tornam melhores. Tenha uma ótima noite._

_Boa noite, durma bem, porque eu passarei mais uma noite assistindo filmes. Sem sono! _

_Você precisa se tratar, é sério, ficar sem dormir pode lhe causar sérios transtornos, você dormiu a noite passada?_

_Não, nem por dez minutos!_

Eu me levantei da cama e me olhei, estava de bermuda, regata e chinelos, ao menos havia feito a barba no banho. Abri meu guarda-roupa e peguei algumas coisas antes de sair apressado sem ser notado, caminhei certeiro até a casa da Isabella e respirei profundamente antes de tocar a campainha, demorou alguns segundos até que ela abrisse a porta.

- Cullen? – Ela disse assustada franzindo o cenho, suas bochechas coraram instantaneamente. – O que faz aqui? Algum cadáver foi encontrado?

- Não Isabella, nada profissional! Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpa!

- Pelo o quê?

- Por vir até a sua casa sem avisar, é a segunda vez que faço isso.

- Está tudo bem! Mas o que te trouxe até aqui? Já são 23:30H.

- Eu vim te pedir um favor. De amigo mesmo. – Disse sorrindo

- Pode pedir. – Ela falou receosa.

- Posso tentar fazer você dormir?

- Acho que eu não entendi. – Ela disse balançando a cabeça.

- Você já sabe que sou formado em psicologia, porém quando eu fui decidir a minha especialidade eu quase segui para a área de distúrbios do sono, é fascinante, como eu não trabalho com isso tornou-se um hobby para mim, eu tenho vários estudos sobre isso!

- Hobby?

Eu sorri.

- Sim! Se tudo der errado na minha vida abro uma clínica para tratar de forma fitoterápica pessoas com insônia.

- Dispenso cuidados médicos Edward, se quisesse já havia procurado, e outra, quando quero realmente dormir tomo um "sossega leão".

- Remédios apenas pioram o seu quadro clínico, se continuar se drogando ficará semanas sem dormir e seu corpo irá se acostumar a só dormir com remédios!

Percebi que toquei no seu ponto fraco, com certeza ela já havia percebido que estava cada dia mais difícil dormir, ainda mais após tomar remédios.

- E o que pretende fazer doutor? – Ela perguntou de forma rude, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Onde é o seu quarto? – Perguntei de forma tranquila.

- É sério isso?

- Onde costuma dormir? – Perguntei sério.

- No quarto oras, mas...

- Mas você acha que eu vou tentar te agarrar? Isabella, não força vai.

_Eu não era atraente o suficiente para tanto?_

- Como assim não força? Você é gay? Ou eu sou muito feia?

Eu a olhei de cima a baixo engolindo em seco ao constatar que ela estava de shortinho jeans e blusinha, vi o rosto dela corar ao perceber meu olhar voraz em seu corpo.

- Feia? Nem perto disso, e não, eu não sou gay! Mas por outro lado sou profissional o suficiente para não misturar as coisas, e no momento sou um profissional, o seu "amigo" – _fiz aspas no ar_ – não está mais aqui, ele possivelmente tentaria te agarrar lá em cima, ele me disse que você mexe muito com ele!

Ela sorriu e mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios.

- Acredito no seu profissionalismo, o Instituto não contrataria qualquer um para compor o seu quadro de funcionários. - _Suspirei profundamente_ – Tudo bem, te deixo tentar, mas já digo que essa é uma missão quase impossível!

Eu sorri e entrei em sua casa quando ela gesticulou para que eu o fizesse, estava uma temperatura amena dentro da sua residência e o perfume peculiar que emanava dela estava de forma concentrada em cada molécula de oxigênio que havia ali.

- Meu quarto fica lá em cima! – Ela disse andando rumo às escadas.

_**Bella POV.**_

_Eu sinceramente não sabia o porquê eu estava o deixando entrar no meu quarto. Se há um mês alguém me dissesse que eu deixaria um homem entrar no meu quarto eu mandaria essa pessoa ir para o inferno, mas as coisas estavam acontecendo de forma natural, eu não me sentia ameaçada por ele, até porque ele não havia me cantado de forma vulgar, como os outros homens faziam em sua maioria, ele me olhava de forma normal, havia sim uma espécie de proteção que eu não sabia explicar, mas era algo bom, era algo que me fazia sentir bem ao seu lado. _

- Coloque uma roupa que você costuma dormir. – Ele disse assim que entramos no quarto.

- Não posso ficar assim?

- Você costuma dormir de jeans? – Me questionou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não! – respondi indo até a minha gaveta. Peguei uma calça de moletom – _eu não colocaria pijama nem morta _– e uma camiseta, assim eu ficaria completamente broxante!

Fui até o banheiro que tinha no meu quarto e me troquei, só o fato de eu saber que o Edward estava ali dentro do meu quarto já me fazia sentir as pernas bambas, eu tentava a todo o momento dissipar tais pensamentos da minha mente, eu lutava contra o que quer que fosse que estava tentando nascer em mim, eu não criaria nenhum tipo de sentimento que não fosse o de amizade por ele, porque eu não queria cortar a amizade, era tão difícil eu encontrar alguém que eu gostasse de conversar, alguém que eu me sentisse bem... Alguém que me fizesse sentir da forma que eu me sentia ao lado dele...

Sai do banheiro ainda receosa quando um perfume amadeirado me dominou, era um perfume exótico que eu nunca havia sentido, dei alguns passos a frente e pude ver o Edward colocando um incenso perto da porta do meu quarto, depois ele pegou um cd e colocou no meu cdplayer, pausando o que quer que fosse tocar. Tossi propositalmente para que ele me notasse, ele se virou na minha direção e me encarou, eu estava de moletom, camiseta e cabelos soltos, mas parecia que eu estava vestindo um vestido de festa da forma que ele me olhou! Ele balançou a cabeça minimamente como quem busca a razão e sorriu como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Deite-se de bruços. – Ele me disse.

Eu já tinha entrado naquela brincadeira mesmo, então deitei bem no meio da minha cama king size colocando os braços em baixo do travesseiro, ele então ligou o cdplayer e uma melodia doce feita apenas com o violão começou a tocar, eram notas suaves e tranquilas, fechei meus olhos para "sentir" a música quando o toque do Edward nos meus pés me assustou profundamente. Abri os olhos.

- Calma Bella, só vou te fazer uma massagem. – Respondeu tranquilamente.

- É mesmo necessário? – Perguntei.

- Sim! – Ele me respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que colocava meus pés em seu colo.

Eu estava completamente envergonhada e dei graças aos céus por ter ido à manicure há dois dias, meus pés eram bonitos, mas mesmo assim eu me senti muito desconfortável. Foi então que ele jogou um óleo nos meus pés e eu tive a certeza que ele veio aqui na intenção de testar esse método dele para fazer as pessoas dormirem, qual outro motivo o levaria a andar com óleo para massagem dentro do bolso?

Senti um perfume forte de lavanda com erva doce antes de sentir as mãos grandes do Edward massageando-me, foi uma sensação quase divina, eu quase gemia quando ele apertava o centro dos meus pés e deslizava suas mãos até as minhas pernas, ele era bom em massagem, muito bom mesmo! Aquela massagem, misturada com o aroma do incenso e do óleo e o som do violão eram extremamente relaxantes.

_**Edward POV.**_

Missão impossível? Fala sério! Ela dormiu em dez minutos.

Eu puxei o edredom dela até a altura da sua cintura, ela estava dormindo tranquilamente e o seu semblante era quase infantil, seus longos cabelos cor de chocolate moldavam o seu rosto e eu constatei com dor no meu coração que ela ficava ainda mais linda assim tranquila e dormindo, contrariando tudo que eu acreditava e ferindo todos os meus princípios eu me ajoelhei ao lado da cama e selei seus lábios demoradamente, o gosto doce da sua boca fez meu coração se acelerar de forma abrupta, eu fechei os meus olhos e inspirei o seu perfume.

- Boa noite Bella. – Eu sussurrei em seus lábios, antes de sair e apagar a luz.

Legal! Eu havia feito ela dormir, mas agora quem não conseguia pegar no sono era eu, eu estava me sentindo um traidor por tê-la beijado enquanto ela dormia, aquilo não foi certo, mas eu simplesmente não consegui frear os meus instintos. Eu me levantei às 05:30H da manhã por não aguentar mais a dor no meu corpo de tanto me virar na cama, tomei um café rápido e segui para a academia de polícia, eu não costuma ir na academia da policia, preferia uma particular, mas agora que fui promovido eu era obrigado, eu iria socar um saco de areia até as minhas mãos calejarem, eu estava disposto a perder meu sábado treinando. Assim que cheguei à academia vi vários policiais treinando boxe, porém havia alguns no stand de tiros, eu fui até o vestiário e troquei de roupa, coloquei uma bermuda e uma regata preta que ficava colada ao meu corpo, depois olhei no relógio, eram 07:00H e pela lista de atividades disponíveis na academia que eu havia recebido naquela semana, faltavam dez minutos para começar a aula de defesa pessoal, eu achei melhor começar com algo mais leve, depois socaria o saco de areia até esquecer o sabor doce dos lábios da Isabella. Assim que eu entrei na sala que teria treino de defesa pessoal meu coração perdeu uma batida, ela estava de costas, mas eu a reconheceria de qualquer jeito. Ela estava se alongando no canto da sala, eu travei uma luta interna pensando se eu iria até lá falar com ela, ou se iria treinar boxe, decidi deixar ela ali sozinha e ir para o treino de boxe, quando um antigo amigo meu me viu:

- Investigador Cullen! Que bom que veio assistir a minha aula. – Ele praticamente gritou e todos os seus alunos, inclusive a Isabella viraram para me olhar.

- Oi Alec! – Disse segurando forte em sua mão. – Pois é, mas creio que entrei no lugar errado, vim treinar boxe.

- Ah não cara, hoje é dia de Tae know do, é a sua especialidade! Vamos fazer essa aula juntos! – Ele me pediu.

Meus olhos encontraram os da Isabella e ela então sorriu para mim.

- Tudo bem! – Concordei, depois fui falar com ela.

- Como foi a sua noite?

- Há muitos anos que eu não dormia tão bem, tive uma noite tranquila e sem sonhos, só acordei hoje às 06:00H da manhã! – ela me respondeu sorrindo. – Muito obrigado!

- Se quiser vou te colocar para dormir todas as noites!

- Você não perde uma oportunidade não é mesmo?

Eu apenas balancei a minha cabeça, se ela soubesse...

- Não está surpresa em me ver aqui?

- Na verdade não, eu treinava todos os sábados com o James. Agora você está no lugar dele e eu já previa por isso!

- Não te vi aqui na semana passada.

- Meu tornozelo adoraria que eu tivesse vindo. – Ela disse levantando a sobrancelha de forma irônica.

- Isso foi sarcasmo? – perguntei cético.

- Funcionou? – Ela me perguntou com a voz elevada.

- Sim, foi muito bom!

O Alec chamou a atenção dos alunos e eu me virei para prestar atenção:

- Hoje a Kyorugui será no estilo livre, ou seja, vocês poderão usar livremente as técnicas adquiridas, em ataque ou defesa_._

Nós colocamos os coletes de proteção em silêncio, e quando estávamos prontos para o treino eu disse:

- Luta comigo?

- Não sei, não quero ser obrigada a te dar uma surra! – Ela me respondeu altiva.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com a Isabella literal e racional que eu conheci?

- Digamos que eu tive uma bela noite de sono! – Ela disse. – E mais, hoje eu decidi que quero ser sua amiga, claro se você quiser.

- Amigos Isabella? Não sei se consigo.

- Tenta!

Naquele momento o instrutor pediu silêncio para que começássemos o aquecimento e o preparo físico, quando eu treinava eu tinha o dom de me desligar do mundo, eu fechava meus olhos buscando o perfeito equilíbrio para que os golpes fossem precisos, eu era muito bom no tae know do, talvez por conseguir fazer uma base sólida antes das lutas. Respirar de forma correta para concentrar a mente e fortalecer o corpo era essencial.

Tuit Tchuk Moa Sogui – Ouvi o treinador dizer. Imediatamente fiquei em "posição de sentido" com os calcanhares juntos, os pés numa angulação de 45º e os joelhos estendidos.

Kihap. – Ele disse e em seguida todos da sala gritaram alto.

O Kihap é uma tentativa ou demonstração de força interna através de grito, o grito é indispensável para aumentar a explosão nos golpes que se vai aplicar e ao mesmo tempo absorver ou minimizar os golpes recebidos pelo adversário, onde "Ki" significa energia, força, determinação. "Hap" significa união ou harmonia.

Relaxar e treinar! – O treinador disse com a voz forte.

Eu me virei para a Isabella que estava ao meu lado direito, eu sabia que precisava manter a minha concentração, pois todos os movimentos só podem ser realizados quando o corpo está sob controle e equilíbrio, especialmente no Tae kwon do que exige agilidade e flexibilidade.

- Pronta? – Perguntei sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Sempre! – Ela disse tomando distância de mim, eu fiquei a observando, ela era tão pequena e frágil, será que ela realmente acreditava que poderia me vencer?

Vi quando ela se curvou diante mim, num gesto convencional de demonstração de respeito ao adversário e depois fechou os olhos, ela respirou profundamente e a imagem dela turvou a minha mente, ela vestia uma calça preta de lycra muito colada ao corpo e uma regata comprida na cor branca que lhe marcava cada curva, eu engoli em seco e pisquei atônito quando de repente senti uma pressão exorbitante no meio do peito que me fez cair sentado.

- Tá dormindo Cullen? – Ela disse franzindo a sobrancelha, ela havia me acertado e pela pressão foi um baita de um chute.

- Você me pegou distraído! – Disse me levantando.

Ficamos em pé, um de frente para o outro, ela focou seu olhar nos meus olhos e eu vi a minha determinação se esvair novamente, eu dei um passo em direção a ela e fiz um movimento semi-circular pela direita com a mão fechada, eu sabia que a distância que nos separava era maior do que o comprimento do meu braço, eu não queria correr o risco de acertá-la.

- Está me poupando? – Ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Não. – Menti, depois me arrependi. – Talvez um pouco.

Ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e revirou os olhos.

- Sei me defender Cullen, cai pra dentro! – Ela disse sorrindo e eu desacreditei naquela imagem, ela estava tão solta e não ficava mais travada na minha presença, o psicólogo em mim me dizia que o fato dela ter decidido ser minha amiga havia a libertado, talvez ela tenha se permitido gostar de mim e tivesse a intenção de canalizar esse sentimento em amizade. Doce ilusão!

- Tudo bem Bella. Posso te chamar de Bella agora que é minha amiga não posso?

Ela ponderou por alguns segundos.

- Por mim tudo bem! – Ela me respondeu fingindo indiferença.

Eu então lhe dei um chute na intenção de acertar, mas ela se esquivou com maestria e deu uma voadora na minha direção que se eu não fosse ágil o suficiente para pular para trás em meio segundo ela haveria me acertado em cheio e eu iria novamente para o chão, ela estava próxima a mim e errou ao achar que me acertaria um soco. Assim que seu punho fechado chegou próximo ao meu peito eu o segurei e o torci, ela perdeu o foco e eu lhe passei uma rasteira, ela caiu com tudo no tatame e eu cai ao seu lado, puxando o seu braço nas costas, ajoelhando-me atrás dela.

- Filho de uma... – Ela praguejou.

Eu puxei ainda mais o seu braço para trás, ela deveria dizer "Kuman" para que eu a soltasse.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar do meu aperto forte e eu comecei a sorrir com a ideia dela achar que se livraria de mim.

- Pede Kuman que eu te solto. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti ela amolecer, será que ela não percebia aquilo?

Ela puxou seu braço com força novamente, como se não se conformasse, eu afrouxei meus dedos em seu braço com medo de machuca-la, ela então, se aproveitando da minha fraqueza puxou o braço de uma só vez e conseguiu se soltar, ela ia se levantar, mas eu a puxei pela cintura deitando-a novamente no tatame, eu deitei ao seu lado prendendo-a ali com a minha perna esquerda em cima das suas.

- Droga! – Ela disse levando a mãos nos cabelos.

- Desista Bella! – Eu disse a encarando.

Ela virou para o lado e não sustentou o meu olhar, eu tirei os seus cabelos dos ombros e fiquei passando a ponta dos meus dedos ali, brincando com a sua pele tão clara e macia, ela estava levemente suada e o aroma da sua pele estava acentuado de uma maneira quase irresistível para mim, eu apertei ainda mais minha perna em cima das suas e depois delicadamente beijei o seu ombro, eu vi quando ela fechou os solhos e prendeu a respiração, eu então arqueei o meu corpo para frente com a respiração forte em sua nuca, eu ia lhe dar um beijo ali quando ela gritou.

- Kuman!

Eu imediatamente tirei minha perna de cima dela conforme mandava o regulamento e ela se levantou num rompante.

- Outra luta? – Perguntei para ela sentando-me no tatame.

- Não! Ela disse e eu reparei que a sua respiração estava acelerada. – Vou para o stand de tiros.

Eu apenas fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e a observei sair da sala apressada, eu não queria forçar uma situação. Depois eu fiz exatamente o que eu fui fazer lá, treinei boxe o resto do dia e só sai de lá quando minhas mãos doíam tanto que chegou a se tornar insuportável. Assim que cheguei em casa a minha mãe veio me receber de forma assustada:

- Edward, o que houve? Já passa das 16:00H e você não atendeu as minhas ligações.

- Estava treinando. – respondi como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Até agora?

- Sim.

Minha mãe pegou as minhas mãos e soltou um som alto de surpresa.

- Isso não é natural Edward, porque se causou essa dor?

- Para esquecer uma maior, e eu não quero falar sobre isso mãe!

Vi quando os olhos da minha mãe focalizavam cada arranhão, cada hematoma da minha mão.

- Vou pegar gelo para você. – ela disse balançando a cabeça num sinal negativo.

- Não precisa mãe, vou tomar um banho e já volto para comer algo está bem?

Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e seguiu para o seu quarto, eu não estava com fome, mas resolvi comer apenas para que ela se sentisse melhor, uma pessoa sofrendo já era suficiente dentro daquela casa. Para compensá-la eu passei o domingo inteiro ao seu lado, até a ajudei a lavar a louça após o almoço e de tarde assisti a um filme deitado em seu colo; a noite antes de eu ir dormir ela me perguntou se eu iria trabalhar com a Isabella no dia seguinte, eu respondi que talvez e ela baixou seus olhos.

- Seu pai me disse que te falou para não se envolver...

- E o que eu posso fazer se ela tem tudo o que eu admiro em uma mulher? Tudo nela me atrai mãe, absolutamente tudo! – Disse exasperado.

Ela me encarou e depois me abraçou forte, mas não disse mais nada sobre esse assunto.

Antes de dormir eu mandei um SMS para a Bella, como de costume.

_Boa noite Bella. Espero que o seu domingo tenha sido ótimo. Estou com saudades._

Eu realmente estava morrendo de saudade daquela morena.

_Foi normal, mais fui ao shopping hoje sozinha, assisti um filme e conversei com pessoas diferentes, me senti bem. Tenha uma boa noite. _

Saber que ela estava fazendo coisas que eu falava para ela fazer durante as nossas conversas me deixava muito satisfeito, e me fez dormir tranquilamente.

Na segunda-feira eu estava mais disposto, a raiva que eu estava sentindo de mim mesmo por ter deixado os meus sentimentos irem tão longe já estava passando, talvez se eu tentasse com mais ênfase ela ficasse comigo, eu estava deixando a esperança crescer dentro de mim novamente, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era muito perigoso.

Quando cheguei ao Instituto vi o carro velho da Bella estacionado na garagem, fiz uma anotação mental de questioná-la em uma boa oportunidade do motivo que a levou a ter um carro daqueles, se o problema fosse dinheiro eu poderia emprestar-lhe um pouco. Entrei na sala da Alice sem me anunciar e vi uma imagem no retroprojetor, era a imagem de um círculo e dentro do círculo estava um pedaço de cimento e havia também um pedaço de plástico na cor amarelo.

- Esse pedaço de plástico é curvo como aquela estrutura de concreto que atingiu a vítima. – Vi a Alice dizer e marcar com o laser locais específicos da imagem.

- São muito parecidos. – Meu pai disse se aproximando da imagem.

- Os dois fragmentos estavam no ferimento do crânio, mas como se não eram partes da mesma arma? – A Bella disse cruzando seus braços no peito, ela estava vestida de jaleco e eu nunca havia visto ela assim, ela estava muito sexy.

- Boa pergunta. – A Alice respondeu. – Já que o plástico não se encaixa dentro do círculo. – Ela disse clicando na imagem e mudando ela de lugar. – que tal tentar por fora? – Ela levou a imagem do plástico amarelo para fora do círculo e tudo se encaixou automaticamente, eu nunca havia visto um programa como aquele.

- Funcionou! – Meu pai exclamou. – E o que acabamos de descobrir?

- O plástico cobria o cimento! – A Alice afirmou.

- Concreto. – A Bella disse num tom alto e todos se viraram para ela. – Eu só estou sendo precisa, cimento é o ingrediente do concreto que une tudo. – Ela disse se desculpando, depois mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo, sorrindo em seguida. – Desculpe Alice, sou uma chata eu sei!

- E eu te amo mesmo assim, então tudo bem! – Alice disse sorrindo e a Bella ficou vermelha.

- Eu acabo de interrogar mais dois dos amigos da vítima e também uma ex namorada louca que mandou dois mil SMS para ele em apenas quinze dias, nem eu faço isso! – Disse interrompendo a concentração de todos.

- Oi Ed! - A Alice me cumprimentou sorrindo, os outros também me cumprimentaram e a Bella me sorriu minimamente. – Costuma enviar muitos SMS?

- Só para uma pessoa, mas isso não vem ao caso agora! Vim te buscar Isabella, se quiser.

- É profissional? – Ela me questionou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Óbvio! – Disse irritado.

- Então eu vou! - Ela disse arrancando o jaleco. – E quer saber, você é estranho! – Disse passando por mim.

- Estranho? Por que?

- Quando eu permito que você me chame de Bella, você me chama de Isabella! Vai te entender!

- Me entender? E quanto a você? Faz de tudo para demostrar indiferença, mas sente quando eu te chamo de Isabella e não Bella!

- Eu não dou à mínima. – Ela disse me encarando.

- Sabe B e l l a. – Fiz questão de dizer o seu nome bem devagar. – Quando uma pessoa mente há 5 micro expressões que se repetem em 97% dos casos, dentre essas você acaba de apresentar 4 delas ao dizer que não dá mínima se eu te chamo de Isabella ou de Bella.

- 97 não é 100 Cullen, não há como você ter certeza!

- Mas eu tenho, confio muito no meu potencial.

Ela emburrou e caminhou a minha frente até a viatura, eu destravei a porta com o alarme assim que a vi chegando próximo a porta, ela abriu a porta e se sentou, passando o cinto em seguida. Liguei a viatura e dei ré, saindo de forma rude do estacionamento.

- Estava pensando. – Disse assim que coloquei a viatura na estrada. – O amigo do Everton disse que ele desapareceu na quinta feira, mas o corpo foi encontrado enterrado na areia na sexta-feira seguinte...

- Alice e Jacob disseram que o corpo só levou dois dias para a decomposição... - Ela afirmou.

- Pois é. – eu disse. – O lapso temporal não está batendo, ou eles estão errados ou dois dias não estão sendo contados! Seu pessoal pode ter errado a contagem.

A Bella me olhou com um semblante irônico, depois levantou o seu indicador quase no meu rosto fazendo um biquinho e disse. – Tsci, tsci, tsci, tsi, tsci. Eu odiava aquilo.

- Não faz isso para mim menina.

Ela sorriu alto, mas como se estivesse recebendo uma mensagem do além parou subitamente e pegou o seu celular.

- Acho que sei como esses dois dias desapareceram. Tenho que falar com a Alice. – Ela disse discando um número.

Ouvi a Bella dizer coisas desconexas e depois que ela desligou o celular me disse que estava achando as micros fraturas do fêmur da vítima estranhas desde o primeiro momento e que tudo indicava que a vítima havia sido congelada por dois dias! Eu já havia interrogado umas dez pessoas, entre amigos e parentes da vítima, mas estava tudo nublado em minha mente, agora mais essa história de congelamento para piorar a situação.

- Os estudos mostram que quando congelado adequadamente a deterioração celular do corpo para e ele pode ser mantido naquele estado indefinidamente, mas a fim de evitar micro fraturas quando uma pessoa morre deve ser congelada imediatamente, eu devia ter percebido antes porque quando um corpo é congelado devagar a velocidade da decomposição aumenta enquanto derrete! – Ela disse toda empolgada.

Naquele momento eu tive um pressentimento e me lembrei dos rostos que compunham o meu esquema de pessoas que haviam visto ou falado com o Everton na quinta-feira, eu fiz o contorno no primeiro retorno que encontrei e segui meu instinto, um dos amigos do Everton havia saído e arrumado briga na noite de quinta-feira e havia um BO de furto de gelo contra eles, quem fez o BO foi um rapaz chamado Alan, ele seria o próximo da lista que eu escutaria em interrogatório, mas creio que não será mais necessário. Parei a minha viatura atrás de um grande caminhão que transportava gelo, havia dois entregadores, um tirava o gelo do caminhão e o jogava para baixo enquanto o outro o quebrava com um bastão de basebol. Eu e a Bella descemos do carro e corremos até ele, eu arranquei o bastão que o Alan estava usando para quebrar o gelo, era amarelo e faltava um pedaço do plástico que o cobria.

- Bella. – Disse estendendo o bastão para ela.

- Plástico preenchido com concreto! – Ela disse examinando o bastão. – É a arma do crime.

O tal do Alan tentou correr, mas eu o segurei pela gola blusa.

- Everton roubou seu gelo e você foi atrás dele, talvez tenha o ameaçado com esse bastão e ele não sabia que o mesmo era preenchido com cimento. – Eu deduzi.

- Ele o acerta duas vezes, depois o deixa no gelo por dias e depois o enterra na areia! – A Bella concluiu minha dedução.

- Eu só estou tentando ganhar a vida! – O Alan respondeu, sua respiração estava num ritmo acelerado e ele começou a suar. – Sabe o que é ser humilhado por esses idiotas em todas as entregas que vou fazem em suas grandes festas, regadas a drogas, esteroides e mulheres semi-nuas? Sabe o que eles fazem? Acabam comigo, pegam o meu gelo. – A voz dele embargou. – Eu perdi a cabeça! – Ele confessou por fim, eu apenas encarei a Bella. Havíamos achado o assassino. Eu o algemei e o joguei dentro da viatura, indo direto para a delegacia. Enquanto eu levava o Alan para a cela deixei a Bella me aguardando dentro da minha sala.


	4. Sim, eu gosto de você!

_Então pessoas, novamente postando na Quinta-Feira, mas o capitulo já está pronto não vejo porque protelar não é mesmo... Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a quem comentou, é muito gratificante, gostaria que as pessoas que estão seguindo a fic comentassem nem que fosse para dizer que ele é uma merd*! Rs._

_A situação ficou tensa hein, até eu fiquei com raiva da Bella – Mas depois fiquei compadecida... vai entender..._

_Espero que gostem, agradeço novamente a minha BBF Pamela que betou mais esse capitulo e me ajudou a compor ele com ideias realmente boas! Pam ti amu S2!_

_OoO_

_**Bella Pov**__**.**_

A sala do Edward era bem impessoal, além de ser pequena. Havia apenas uma mesa com uma cadeira que parecia ser muito confortável e um pequeno sofá de dois lugares na cor bege que estava furado, possivelmente por pontas de cigarro, eu levei alguns segundos ponderando onde eu me sentava, se na cadeira macia ou no sofá velho, me decidi pela cadeira! Coloquei minha bolsa em cima da mesa e sentei na cadeira dele, o seu cheiro estava impregnado no estofado e eu me permiti fechar os olhos apenas para curtir as sensações que o perfume dele causava no meu corpo, foi quando eu escutei uma voz feminina:

- Atrapalho?

Abri meus olhos e vi uma mulher alta e muito bonita, com os cabelos e os olhos da mesma cor de mel. Era a Tânia, a estagiária.

- De maneira nenhuma. – respondi me endireitando na cadeira.

- O Edward não gosta muito que sentem na cadeira dele. – Ela me disse entrando na sala.

- Acho que ele não vai se importar! – respondi sentindo uma pontada de raiva no peito.

Ela sorriu de forma cínica.

- Já sei. Você está apaixonada por ele não é mesmo? Estou para conhecer uma mulher que comece a trabalhar com o Edward e não se apaixone!

- Não sou apaixonada por ele! E você é uma das mulheres que trabalha com ele. - Conclui

- Sim, e sou completamente apaixonada por aquele corpo, aquela exalação de testosterona por onde ele passa... Daria tudo para sair com ele, ao menos por uma noite! – Ela disse passando a língua nos lábios.

Meu cérebro imaginou aquela cena. O Cullen e aquela garota juntos em uma cama. Foi como se uma faca tivesse entrado na minha barriga causando uma dor exorbitante, eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas eu comecei a passar mal de verdade, meu estômago embrulhou e eu senti vontade de vomitar. Eu não sabia o que dizer, não tinha uma resposta para aquela afirmação, então apoiei minhas costas no encosto da cadeira colocando a mão no estômago e fiquei em silêncio. Observei a Tânia subir em uma escada de três degraus vestindo uma saia minúscula, sentada na onde eu estava era possível ver a sua calcinha vermelha. Eu sabia intrinsecamente que ela fazia aquilo com o Cullen dentro da sala, sentado exatamente ali onde eu estava, eu fui sentindo uma raiva fluir dentro de mim, eu desejei muito que ela saísse daquela sala em silêncio, porque se ela falasse do Cullen novamente eu não responderia por mim, eu daria uma voadora no meio do peito dela que deixaria a marca do meu salto para sempre em sua pele. Ela colocou dois livros no topo da estante e depois desceu os degraus.

- Ao final do expediente eu volto para buscar esses livros! – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto me olhava e piscava o olho direito para mim. Depois ela caminhou até a porta e saiu.

Meus pés batiam incessantemente por baixo da mesa, ela havia colocado aqueles livros ali propositalmente, apenas para ter um motivo para subir naquela maldita escada com aquela mini saia ridícula. Eu me levantei e caminhei até a porta, abri uma pequena fresta e olhei para os dois lados do corredor constatando que não vinha ninguém, depois eu subi na escada e desci os dois livros para o meio da estante, em uma altura que aquela vaca conseguisse pega-los apenas estendo as mãos. Eu fechei a escada e a coloquei no canto da sala, eu comecei a sorrir com o que eu acabara de fazer quando o Cullen entrou.

- Sorrir sozinha não é bom sinal! – Ele me disse.

- Realmente. – Eu disse em meio a um pequeno sorriso. Eu o encarei e o meu coração se manifestou de forma abrupta, apesar de não querer me envolver com ele eu também não queria vê-lo com outra, ainda mais com aquela ninfeta oferecida que era a sua estagiária!

No dia seguinte que ele havia me feito dormir com tanta maestria, ao acordar eu permaneci deitada enquanto pensava sobre ele. Eu sabia que me afastar dele não seria possível, além de ser de uma covardia vexatória, então eu decidi que iria me tornar a sua amiga, eu ficaria por perto, desfrutaria da presença dele e não aprofundaria muito esse sentimento que nascia dentro de mim, porém, eu não tinha pensado na hipótese de que uma hora ele namoraria, ou quem sabe até se casaria e eu teria que conviver com aquilo!

- Tudo bem, Bella? Está com o olhar distante. – Ele perguntou caminhando em minha direção.

- Está sim. – O respondi de cabeça baixa, até quem não é profissional perceberia a mentira naquela minha fala.

- Fim de mais um caso! O que faremos agora? – A voz dele soou suave aos meus ouvidos e eu senti vontade de abraça-lo como da última vez que eu o fiz, de todas as sensações que eu já tive na vida nenhuma se igualava ao abraço dele. Eu permaneci de cabeça baixa e o perfume dele nublava os meus pensamentos.

- Voltaremos para a nossa vida rotineira. – Respondi em meio a um longo suspiro, levantando minha cabeça apenas para fitar os seus olhos.

- A rotina da minha vida é maçante quando eu não te vejo, Bella. – Ele disse olhando em meus olhos e eu tive vontade de sumir dali, de gritar, de me atirar pela janela ou algo do tipo, porque eu estava apaixonada por ele, mas o medo de me envolver era maior do que esse sentimento.

- Você irá se acostumar, vai por mim, o ser humano se acostuma com tudo nessa vida. – Eu respondi me afastando um pouco dele, eu precisa respirar um ar limpo, um ar que não contivesse o aroma inebriante dele.

- E se eu não quiser me acostumar? E se eu não sentir a mínima vontade de voltar a viver a vidinha medíocre que eu tinha antes de te conhecer?

- Então você terá um problema para lidar... – Respondi caminhando em direção a mesa dele, eu não queria prolongar aquela conversa, pois as chances dele me pegar mentindo eram grandes. Peguei a minha bolsa e fui caminhando até a porta.

- Espera Bella, vou te levar até o Instituto. – O ouvi dizer atrás de mim, eu o esperei e caminhamos juntos rumo ao estacionamento, assim que passei pela recepção eu não pude deixar de perceber o olhar devorador que a Tânia lançou no Cullen e eu senti a raiva fluindo novamente dentro de mim.

O percurso até o Instituto foi silencioso, mas não foi um silêncio comum, foi um silêncio incômodo, forçado! Quando eu desci da sua viatura ele nem fez questão de se despedir, ele permaneceu sentado no banco do carro com as duas mãos bem seguras no volante e o olhar perdido no horizonte, eu senti vontade de perguntar se estava tudo bem, tive vontade de me desculpar se de alguma forma eu fui rude com ele, mas eu não fiz nada disso, apenas abri a porta do carro e desci, entrando no Instituto sem olhar para trás.

Passei o resto do dia a café preto extra forte sem açúcar, eu tentava prestar atenção nos gráficos que a Alice me mandou naquela manhã sobre uma nova pesquisa que o Instituto estava fazendo, mas não conseguia. Eu estava com medo, medo de perder o contato com o Cullen, era um medo tão absurdo e egoísta que chegava a me assustar, porque eu não queria ficar com ele, mas não abria mão da sua presença, eu sabia intimamente que se ele se afastasse de vez quem teria um problema para lidar seria eu!

Assim que acabou o expediente eu senti um alívio enorme, nem o trânsito me deixou aborrecida, tudo o que eu mais queria era chegar em casa e descansar, eu precisava de um banho bem quente e relaxante e de um bom filme. Enquanto eu fazia o meu jantar _– um macarrão com queijo_ – a possibilidade do Cullen ter ficado aborrecido comigo me assombrava, eu olhava para o visor do meu celular a cada cinco minutos e me sentia uma pateta por isso. Depois do jantar eu me deitei no sofá e liguei a televisão, eu não assistia mais aquele programa que o Cullen me informou ser um reality show, aquelas pessoas não podiam ser de verdade, seria o mesmo que afirmar que o ser humano poderia viver sem um cérebro!

Deixei no canal Animal Planet, estava passando um documentário sobre a vida das Girafas! Ajeitei-me no meu travesseiro, depois peguei meu celular e o encarei, a vontade de ligar para o Cullen gritava dentro de mim, eu ponderei por alguns segundos e decidi ligar, não havia mal nenhum nisso. Eu estava procurando o nome dele na agenda quando o meu celular emitiu um sinal sonoro de mensagem, eu imediatamente voltei para a tela principal e dei um sorriso largo ao constatar que a mensagem era dele.

_Sei que já disse isso, mas meus dias são infinitamente melhores quando você faz parte deles! Boa noite._

Os meus também_. – _Eu pensei antes de dar um longo suspiro.

_Fico feliz em saber, e também fico feliz porque você não ter ficado bravo comigo! Boa noite!_

_Eu bravo com você Bella? Nem se eu quisesse._

Eu não entendi essa última mensagem. Como assim nem se ele quisesse ficaria bravo comigo? Se ele quisesse com certeza ficaria, o que o impediria?

Depois que ele me mandou a sua mensagem rotineira de boa noite eu senti como se uma tonelada tivesse saído das minhas costas, era uma sensação de tranquilidade, quase paz, só pelo fato dele ter me mandado um SMS.

A meu ver os dias seguintes foram muito repetitivos, eu foquei na pesquisa que estava fazendo para o Instituto e travava uma batalha por dia para não ligar para o Cullen, ou para não perguntar ao Dr. Carlisle se ele estava bem, não saber dele me causava aflição, mesmo ele me mandando mensagem todas as noites. Em determinados momentos do meu dia eu me pegava pensando no que será que ele estava fazendo naquele momento, se ele estaria em sua sala e se aquela Tânia estaria subindo em alguma escada na sua frente...

Na sexta-feira eu estava me sentindo melhor, não ver o Cullen havia me deixado mais forte, os sentimentos estavam devidamente guardados e eu tinha quase certeza que se eu ficasse mais algumas semanas sem o ver eu não sentiria meu mundo perder o foco na presença dele. Porém, para o meu azar eu vi pela janela da minha sala, ainda pela manhã, o volvo dele entrando no estacionamento do Instituto, eu fiquei em choque, não queria ter que olhar para aquele par de olhos verdes, nem para aqueles bíceps e menos ainda sentir o perfume da sua pele. Eu sai correndo pelo corredor e não me envergonhei, corri até a porta dos fundos e fui embora, atravessei a rua e só fui parar na padaria de esquina e ali eu permaneci até que o seu carro tivesse saído de lá. Claro que eu pensei na hipótese de o assunto que o levou até ali ser estritamente profissional, mas se fosse, eu prepararia o meu psicológico antes de falar com ele. Quando eu voltei, ao entrar na minha sala dei de frente com a Alice, que estava me esperando.

- Bella, você está agindo feito uma menina de quinze anos! – Ela me repreendeu.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Desconversei.

- Você saiu correndo do Edward, Bella. Foi ridículo!

Eu revirei os olhos num sinal claro de insatisfação, eu não queria ouvir certas verdades.

- O que ele queria? – Perguntei fingindo indiferença.

- Ver você, é obvio!

- Está vendo, foi disso que eu fugi!

- Do amor?

Eu sorri de forma debochada!

- Não seja ridícula Alice, você já se ouviu falando? Eu não o amo!

- Quantos homens você já amou na vida?

- Nenhum!

- Então eu posso afirmar que você não tem um parâmetro muito elevado de comparação para o que está sentindo não é mesmo?

- Você é uma sonhadora Alice! Está ficando com o irmão do Cullen a duas semanas e já o ama!

- Eu não o amo Bella, não ainda, mas posso perceber o sentimento vindo. Mas você! Você ama aquele homem, tanto que nem consegue ver!

- E se eu gostasse dele? Que diferença isso faria? Eu não ficaria com ele nem mesmo assim!

- Você não percebe agora, mas vai acabar sofrendo por tentar se proteger tanto de possíveis sofrimentos.

- Não vejo como isso pode acontecer! – Disse altiva.

Foi então que a Alice me olhou de um jeito que ela nunca havia feito, havia raiva em seus olhos e eu deduzi que ela realmente gostava do Cullen e o fato de eu não querer ficar com ele a afetava.

- Não vê, Bella? – Ela disse de forma rude caminhando em minha direção, depois parou bem na minha frente e me encarou. – Pois saiba que o Edward está sofrendo, você consegue visualizar isso? O Edward sofrendo e por sua causa! Ontem eu estava na casa dele e posso te garantir que ele é apenas uma sombra do Edward que eu conheci há um mês. Eu não te culparia se você não gostasse dele, porque ninguém é obrigado a gostar ou ficar com alguém, mas eu vejo em seus olhos que você também está sofrendo, isso tudo é tão ridículo e sem propósito...

- Você não pode me julgar Alice, laços afetivos só nos fazem sofrer. – Eu disse triste.

- Ah! Sim. Porque nós não temos nenhum laço afetivo não é mesmo. Eu não gosto de você e nem você de mim, se eu morrer amanhã você nem vai ligar! – Ela disse furiosa.

- Não fale isso nem brincando, Alice. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você e que eu morreria se algo de ruim acontecesse com você!

- É mesmo. – Ela disse de forma sarcástica. – Então sinto lhe informar, mas você está sendo hipócrita com relação a isso!

Alice bateu a porta antes de sair e eu demorei alguns segundos para conseguir me mexer, pela segunda vez após oito anos eu senti um nó se formar na minha garganta, mas eu não me permiti passar disso, eu prometi para a minha mãe enquanto ela estava sendo enterrada que eu nunca mais iria chorar, que eu ia ser forte e que nunca mais permitiria que a vida brincasse comigo. Ali naquele dia eu rompi ligação com tudo que poderia me trazer sofrimento, aos 16 anos já me sustentava e entrei na justiça para conseguir ser emancipada e deixar de lado a minha vizinha que passou a ser minha tutora após a morte dos meus pais, porque ambos eram filhos únicos e não tínhamos nenhum parente em São Paulo, minha mãe tinha uma prima que morava no Maranhão, mas que eu não cheguei a conhecê-la. Eu sentei na minha cadeira estofada e respirei profundamente. A Alice em certo ponto estava certa, eu estava sendo hipócrita em relação a isso, mas eu sabia que se eu me rendesse ao Cullen seria para sempre, eu via uma estrada longa com apenas um caminho. Se eu me permitisse caminhar por ela não teria como voltar, e era essa sensação de imutabilidade que me assustava, era esse "ser para sempre" que me fazia fugir. Porque o sentimento é eterno, mas as pessoas não, e ao menos que eu morresse primeiro que ele, eu sofreria com a sua perda, nem que fosse daqui a 80 anos, e mais, ele poderia simplesmente cansar de mim daqui a alguns anos e me largar, mas o meu sentimento ficaria ali eternamente.

**Edward POV.**

Sexta-feira à noite e eu largado na minha cama olhando para o teto, o tédio me dominava. Não que eu não tivesse o que fazer, o problema era não sentir vontade de fazer absolutamente nada! A vida era estranha, em um dia eu era um rapaz normal, que trabalhava dia e noite a fim de obter o reconhecimento em meu emprego, até que um investigador pede transferência e eu aceito prontamente a promoção que me é oferecida. Eu me lembro de ter ficado muito feliz em saber que trabalharia com o meu pai, que teria mais oportunidade de mostrar o meu trabalho, lembro-me nitidamente daquele dia 19 de Fevereiro chuvoso, o dia que a minha vida mudou completamente. Eu acho que nunca gostei de ninguém como eu gosto dela, acho não, tenho certeza! Era mais que uma paixão, era uma necessidade de saber se ela estava bem, se estava feliz, era uma vontade exorbitante, quase incontrolável de tê-la para mim. Eu passava minhas horas imaginando como seria quando ela resolvesse aceitar o que ela estava sentindo, eu ficava olhando para a porta da minha sala sonhando com o momento que ela entraria por ali dizendo que queria ser minha.

Nem mesmo durante o sono ela me deixava em paz, eu sonhava com ela todas as noites. Talvez porque eu tivesse adquirido o hábito de lhe mandar mensagens noturnas, e ela era a última pessoa que eu pensava antes de fechar os olhos, ou talvez porque o sonho nada mais é do que a manifestação dos desejos inconscientes. O estranho era que eu sempre tinha o mesmo sonho, eu chegava em casa e a encontrava tocando violão, seu semblante estava abatido, mas assim que ela me via ficava feliz, ela então se levantava e se jogava em meus braços, me beijando de uma forma única. Eu amava esse sonho, mas acordar era extremamente doloroso!

No Sábado eu fui até a academia de polícia, mas não tinha a esperança de vê-la, uma pessoa que sai correndo de outra apenas para não a ver não iria a um local onde fatalmente a encontraria. Novamente eu treinei boxe até não aguentar a dor nas falanges da minha mão, eu não queria deixar a minha mente ociosa. Na volta, ao chegar em casa eu tive que encontrar o olhar compadecido da minha mãe, aquilo acabava comigo, mas eu não podia fazer nada a respeito.

- Você comeu alguma coisa? – Minha mãe me questionou assim que eu coloquei os pés dentro de casa.

- Belisquei algo na academia. – Menti para tranquiliza-la.

- Vou preparar um lanche para você está bem. Você precisa se alimentar melhor praticando tanto esporte desse jeito.

- Tudo bem mãe, vou tomar um banho e já venho comer. – A respondi caminhando até o meu quarto.

Tomei um banho demorado, deixei que a água quente relaxasse os meus músculos, principalmente os músculos do braço que protestavam de dor por terem sido tão trabalhados naquele dia, eu estava me sentindo até mais musculoso, pois meu braço estava inchado. O resto do fim de semana eu passei em casa com meus pais e no Domingo fiquei assistindo filme com o Jasper e a Alice. A Alice mencionava o nome da Bella a cada vinte minutos e eu estava com vontade de jogar uma almofada das grandes bem na cara dela, quando finalmente meu irmão interferiu:

- Alice, o Edward está se esforçando para não pensar na Bella, você ajudaria muito se não falasse tanto o nome dela!

- Desculpe-me, mas é que era para eu estar lá na casa dela, porém ela me rejeitou, disse que queria ficar sozinha e isso está me incomodando. – Alice disse fazendo um biquinho. – Estou preocupada com ela!

- Talvez ela precise de espaço para pensar um pouco! – Jasper concluiu.

- Esse é o problema, quanto mais racionalmente a Bella tenta ser, mais besteira ela faz, ela simplesmente não se deixa ser dominada por sentimentos!

Eu puxei a coberta que estava nos meus pés até a minha cintura e me ajeitei no sofá, eu tentei não me importar com o que a Alice acabara de falar, mas só de saber que a Bella estava sozinha na casa dela já me dava aflição.

_Está tudo bem?_ – Mandei um SMS para ela, a surdina.

_Sim, e porque não estaria?_

_Foi só uma pergunta Bella, não precisa contra atacar._

_Não contra ataquei, apenas não entendi a sua pergunta!_

_Você não entende muita coisa que eu falo mesmo..._

Ela não me respondeu mais e eu fiquei ainda mais irritado do que já estava. Eu dormi ali mesmo no sofá e pela manhã acordei com a minha mãe me repreendendo:

- Edward Cullen, sofá não é lugar para dormir! Você terá problemas na coluna.

- Isso é uma praga? – Disse num tom de brincadeira.

- Não seja bobo meu filho, eu jamais te rogaria uma praga. – Ela me respondeu em meio a um sorriso perfeito.

Minha mãe havia caprichado no desjejum daquela manhã, a grande mesa retangular de madeira maciça estava repleta de pães, bolachas, frutas, leite, café, sucos, frios, geléia, requeijão... Eu comi muito e antes de sair de casa dei um grande e estalado beijo na sua face.

- Obrigado mãe! – Eu a agradeci, mas não foi somente pelo café da manhã, foi por tudo.

Dirigi calmamente até a delegacia e após exatos três minutos que eu havia entrado na minha sala a Tânia entrou também, ela vestia uma calça jeans clara colada no corpo e uma blusinha preta de manga longa, mas do pano bem fino que marcava completamente o seu corpo, ela trazia nas mãos a minha agenda.

- Bom dia Ed. – Ela me desejou sorrindo mais do que o necessário. – Como foi o seu fim de semana?

- Ótimo. – Menti.

- O meu não foi muito bom, senti a sua falta! – Ela disse mesmo eu não tendo perguntado nada a ela.

A frase dela foi completamente falsa, mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de questioná-la, porque não tinha a menor importância se ela mentia ou não para mim em relação aos seus sentimentos.

- Só vim te lembrar de que na Quinta-feira você tem uma reunião com o chefe, aqui mesmo às 16:00H.

- Tudo bem Tânia, eu não havia me esquecido.

- Está precisando de alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa!

- Preciso ficar sozinho. – Disse de forma rude.

Seu rosto assumiu linhas tristes e eu me arrependi na mesma hora de ter falado com ela daquela forma, não era necessário.

- Desculpe-me Tânia, mas eu não estou em um bom dia.

Ela sorriu minimamente.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu te entendo, e eu sei esperar. – Ela disse saindo da minha sala.

Eu atirei meu corpo contra o encosto da cadeira e levei minhas mãos no rosto, como a vida era injusta, quem eu queria fugia de mim e quem eu não queria só faltava se jogar no meu colo!

O meu começo de semana passou vagarosamente, nenhum novo corpo foi encontrado e eu estava praticamente sem serviço, eu já havia deixado os meus relatórios em dia e não tinha nenhuma ocorrência em aberto. Eu fui ao Instituto na Segunda-Feira e também na Quarta-Feira, óbvio que na intenção de encontrar a Bella, mas eu não a vi, na Segunda-Feira a Alice me informou que ela estava no mecânico consertando o seu carro e na Quarta-Feira que ela estava escondida, possivelmente no banheiro e que ela resolveu não me encontrar sem que seja estritamente necessário para não correr o risco de sentir o que ela estava sentindo na minha presença com a mesma intensidade de antes! Eu estava ficando irritado realmente, ela não era mais criança para fugir do que estava sentindo daquela forma!

Na Quinta-Feira eu tive uma reunião com o meu chefe, seu nome era Erick, ele tinha em torno de cinquenta anos, seus cabelos eram lisos e grisalhos e ele tinha uma personalidade divertida.

- Pô Edward, está fraco de serviço aqui hein! – Ele me disse já ao final da nossa reunião. – Esse distrito é muito sossegado e quando há algum caso ele é resolvido em dois dias! – Ele disse sorrindo alto. – Eu tenho Distritos com casos há anos sem solução.

- Eu tenho uma equipe boa! – Respondi sorrindo minimamente, tentando não pensar que eu trabalhava com a melhor antropóloga forense do país e que estava apaixonado por ela.

- Sei que sim, mas você é um rapaz esforçado, em menos de um mês neste cargo já solucionou dois casos em tempo recorde! - Ele me disse sério. – Por isso eu te escolhi para representar a polícia científica do estado de São Paulo em um curso de especialização que será ministrado em Cambridge. Você não é obrigado a ir, até porque tem a sua vida aqui e o embarque já é no Sábado, mas se aceitar ficará lá por três meses, com tudo pago!

- Nossa! – Eu exclamei. – O senhor sabe o tema do curso?

- Técnicas para colher depoimentos. É um curso voltado para investigadores, e será ministrado pelo melhor investigador do mundo!

- O Andreas? – Eu perguntei atônito.

- Ele mesmo! – Meu chefe respondeu em meio a um sorriso.

Eu senti meu coração disparar, eu era fã daquele cara, já tinha lido todas as suas publicações e ter aulas com ele era para poucos. O foda era que eu ficaria três meses fora e ficar longe da Bella todo esse tempo não estava nos meus planos, apesar de não conseguir vê-la mais, só em saber que eu estava a duas quadras da casa dela eu já me sentia bem, perder essa proximidade era um pouco desesperador!

- Posso te responder até quando?

- Até amanhã a tarde, porque você embarca no Sábado a noite!

- Tudo bem Erick, eu te ligo. – Disse pensativo.

- Pensa com carinho, são poucas as pessoas que vão sem pagar nada, funcionários e estagiários interessados até podem ir, mas terão que pagar as suas despesas! E não vai ficar barato!

- Tudo bem, na verdade só há uma coisa capaz de me fazer ficar aqui! – Eu conclui. – Mas e quanto ao meu emprego?

- Estará aqui do mesmo jeito te esperando assim que você voltar! Não colocarei ninguém no seu lugar, vou arrumar um tampa buraco qualquer! – Ele disse sorrindo alto.

Eu já estava arrumando as minhas coisas para ir embora quando a Tânia entrou na minha sala sem fazer barulho, como sempre.

- Você vai para Cambridge? – Ela me perguntou mordendo o canto do seu polegar.

- Não sei ainda, por quê?

- Meu pai pagou para eu ir! Embarco na Terça-Feira!

- Que bom para você! Aproveita essa oportunidade única e estuda bastante, te fará crescer profissionalmente.

- Eu vou aproveitar como nunca! – Ela disse de forma sedutora.

Eu a encarei e depois balancei minha cabeça num sinal negativo.

- Boa noite Tânia, até amanhã. – Eu lhe desejei antes de sair da minha sala.

- Dirija com cuidado! - Ela gritou para que eu a escutasse do corredor.

Eu nem preciso dizer que os meus pais adoraram a ideia de eu viajar e esfriar a cabeça, eu via nos olhos da minha mãe que ela realmente acreditava que o simples fato de eu viajar faria eu esquecer a Bella, eu não queria ter que explicar para ela que meu sentimento era maior do que isso, então a deixei acreditar na mentira. Naquela noite, quando eu fui mandar o SMS habitual de boa noite para a Bella eu quase contei para ela, mas eu queria ter essa conversa pessoalmente.

Na Sexta-Feira eu passei às 08:00h em frente a casa da Bella, mas o carro dela não estava na garagem, segui até a delegacia apenas para ter certeza que não havia aparecido nenhum novo caso para ser investigado, eu apaguei alguns arquivos do meu computador e salvei outros em pastas com senhas, não queria de ninguém lendo os meus artigos incompletos. Peguei meus livros favoritos – e caríssimos – e coloquei na parte da estante que tinha uma porta de vidro com tranca, naquele momento eu reparei que três dos cinco livros que eu guardei ali era do Andreas, o professor que me daria aulas em Cambridge – _Se a Bella me desse outro fora_. Por mais que eu estivesse animado com essa possível viagem eu ainda tinha esperanças da Bella ter sentido a minha falta tanto quanto eu senti a dela e que ela assumisse os seus sentimentos, eu senti um frio na barriga só de pensar nessa hipótese, ela me proporcionaria o melhor dia da minha vida se assim o fizesse.

Sai da delegacia e fui até o Instituto, já era quase meio dia, mas eu sabia que a Bella não almoçava cedo. Deixei meu carro no estacionamento a uma quadra do Instituto e fui andando até lá, assim eu não corria o risco dela fugir de mim, apesar de que se ela corresse eu correria atrás e se ela se trancasse no banheiro eu colocaria a porta abaixo. Eu respirei profundamente enquanto passava pela grande porta de vidro de entrada do Instituto, assim que eu passei pela recepcionista parei meu olhar o bendito sofá preto que havia na sala de espera, a imagem dela sentada ali na primeira vez que eu a vi surgiu em minha mente com riqueza de detalhes, eu sabia internamente que havia me apaixonado no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram e que meu cérebro assimilou a sua beleza e o cheiro único que emanava da sua pele. Eu caminhei pelo corredor deserto do Instituto, passei em frente à sala da Alice que estava fechada, pensei em ir primeiro falar com o meu pai, mas eu sabia que ele me aconselharia a não falar com ela, então eu segui andando de forma certeira até a sala dela, eu parei na porta com a mão na maçaneta e tentei sem lograr êxito fazer meu coração assumir batidas normais. Eu virei a maçaneta e ao abrir a porta ela emitiu um ruído mínimo, mas foi o suficiente para fazer a Bella se virar para olhar, ela estava sentada de costas para a porta, em frente a um grande monitor que exibia partes de ossos, em cima da sua mesa havia três copos sujos de café e muitos papéis. Quando ela se virou e seus olhos encontraram os meus eu pude perceber a surpresa em sua expressão, ela se levantou num rompante como se tivesse se assustado com algo, eu entrei sem ser convidado e fechei a porta.

- Oi Bella. – Eu disse sentindo borboletas no meu estômago. Vê-la após tantos dias acalentava o meu coração ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia meu mundo girar e eu perder o chão.

Ela não me respondeu, apenas me olhou com um olhar perdido, eu vi quando ela segurou na mesa para sustentar o peso do seu corpo e sua respiração assumiu um ritmo acelerado. Eu caminhei até onde ela estava, puxando a cadeira que ela sentava há segundos atrás para longe, ela apenas seguiu meus passos com o seu olhar, eu não fazia ideia do porque ela tinha entrado em estado de choque.

- Está tudo bem Bella? – Eu perguntei aflito segurando em sua mão inerte em cima da mesa.

Ela olhou para a minha mão em cima da sua e balançou a cabeça minimamente com quem deseja dispersar algum tipo de pensamento.

- Está tudo ótimo Dr. Cullen, eu só não esperava te encontrar aqui, a esta hora, vestido sem o seu uniforme e sem o seu carro! – Ela disparou.

- Eu precisava falar com você, e estou de folga no serviço. – Eu respondi.

Ela tirou a sua mão de baixo da minha e tentou sair do pequeno espaço que eu havia a encurralado, mas eu não a deixei passar.

- Cullen, por favor, me deixe passar. – Ela pediu com a voz fraca.

- Você não me escutou dizer que eu preciso falar com você?

- Mas precisa ser assim, tão próximo? – Ela me respondeu baixando a cabeça, pois se ela a levantasse ficaria com o rosto a centímetros de mim.

- Minha proximidade te incomoda? – A questionei colocando minhas mãos na sua cintura.

Senti ela amolecer com o meu toque como ela sempre fazia, ela respirou profundamente e depois me encarou, mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios.

- Não Cullen, não me incomoda! – Ela me respondeu e eu li a mentira em letras garrafais em sua face.

A expressão de um rosto muitas vezes dispensa palavras. Quando a pessoa usa a razão para inventar uma frase o cérebro dela cria, ao mesmo tempo, uma resposta emocional! A contradição entre os dois impulsos é perfeitamente perceptível e devido a atividades involuntárias de alguns músculos, o rosto acaba deixando vazar as emoções reais automaticamente.

- Bella, por favor, eu não aguento mais esse jogo! Você mente para mim como se eu fosse um leigo, eu sei que você está mentindo então pare de fingir!

- Pare você de me analisar! – Ela disse tentando em vão sair de onde estava, eu apertei minhas mãos em sua cintura e vi quando ela soltou uma lufada de ar.

- Essa é a última vez que eu vou tocar nesse assunto Bella, eu juro, então eu te peço que, por favor, fale a verdade, por mais que eu vá ficar chateado, eu preciso da verdade! – Eu praticamente implorei.

Ela me encarou e eu fitei seus olhos, depois tirei a mão esquerda da sua cintura apenas para acariciar o seu rosto perfeito com as costas da minha mão, ela fechou os olhos quando eu a toquei e quando os abriu havia determinação estampada neles.

- É a verdade que você quer Cullen? Então tudo bem, eu te darei a verdade! O que deseja saber?

- Se você gosta de mim. – Perguntei sustentando o seu olhar.

- Em que sentido?

- No único sentido que me interessa Bella, eu quero saber se você é apaixonada por mim, da mesma forma que eu sou por você...

Seus olhos perderam o foco.

- Sim, eu gosto! – Ela me respondeu com a voz macia. Constatar que nenhuma das suas linhas de expressões ligadas à mentira se manifestou me trouxe uma alegria imensa, eu sorri da forma mais espontânea que eu já havia feito na vida, a parte racional do meu cérebro desligou e a partir daquele momento eu era puro instinto e sentimentos. Eu apertei meus dedos levemente em sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto de mim colando nossos corpos, suas mãos estavam inertes ao lado do seu corpo e sua respiração muito acelerada, eu peguei as suas mãos e as coloquei no meu ombro, depois voltei minhas mãos para a sua cintura e lentamente fui aproximando meus lábios do dela, eu vi quando ela piscou atônita, eu então fechei meus olhos e colei nossos lábios. Sua boca era extremamente macia e quente, eu percorri uma das minhas mãos pelas suas costas da sua cintura até a sua nuca, entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos e abri meus lábios minimamente nos seus, ela abriu seus lábios timidamente e eu pude sentir as suas mãos encostando de leve na minha nuca, quando nossas línguas se encontraram eu senti o chão sumir de baixo dos meus pés, eu podia sentir no meu peito as batidas frenéticas do coração dela em compasso com as minhas, foi então que ela me surpreendeu e entrelaçou seus dedos fortemente no meu cabelo e aprofundou o nosso beijo, eu a beijei com toda a vontade que eu tinha reprimida, passei a mão por cima da sua mesa e joguei todos os papéis e copos que estavam ali no chão depois levei minhas mãos até o seu quadril e a levantei de uma só vez sentando- a na mesa, ela abriu suas pernas e eu me encaixei no seu corpo perfeitamente como se fossemos feito um para o outro, o gosto doce dela era inebriante e eu não via uma forma de conseguir parar de beijá-la. Em toda a minha existência eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Foi ela quem separou nossos lábios espalmando uma das suas mãos no meu peito, me empurrando levemente para trás, faltava-lhe o ar. Eu a encarei e encontrei uma Bella com bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes.

-Você me entendeu mal. – Ela disse com a voz entrecortada.

- Como assim? – Perguntei em meio a um sorriso, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Eu disse que gosto de você e não que estou disposta a ter algum relacionamento com você.

Toda a alegria que eu senti até aquele momento, todo o ecstasy, a excitação, a emoção... Tudo se esvaiu naquele momento.

- Não entendi Bella? Você gosta de mim, mas não quer, não vai ficar comigo?

Ela desceu da mesa e se afastou de mim, eu a deixei ir, estava perplexo demais para tentar segurá-la ali.

- Sinto muito Edward, muito mesmo, mas não posso! – Ela disse com a voz embargada.

Eu senti uma raiva descomunal, e naquele momento, por mais que aquele beijo tenha feito eu ter certeza que ela era a mulher da minha vida eu tinha hombridade e amor próprio, eu não ficaria correndo atrás dela feito um cãozinho. Eu respirei profundamente contendo a vontade avassaladora de chorar que estava tomando conta de mim e caminhei até próximo a porta, que era onde ela estava, eu a segurei pelo braço e a virei para que me olhasse nos olhos.

- Essa é a última vez que eu vou perguntar, depois eu juro, que nunca mais peço para ficar com você! – Eu disse com a voz tremula. – Você tem certeza que não quer me dar uma chance?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Me responde Isabella. Você quer ficar comigo?

Ela levantou a cabeça, suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas e seus olhos tinham ficado opacos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso comigo mesma, não insista, por favor, eu jamais vou ficar com você, eu não me vejo namorando, constituindo uma família... Minha família acabou há muitos anos atrás...

- Suas desculpas não convencem nem a você mesma! – Eu disse ríspido. – Responde a minha pergunta apenas para que eu possa ir embora de vez. Quer ou não quer?

- Eu não quero. – Ela me respondeu num tom quase inaudível.

A dor amarga da decepção me atingiu com uma força exorbitante, todo o meu corpo doía, uma sensação de completa impotência me dominou. Ela mentiu descaradamente ao dizer que não queria, mas para mim não fazia mais diferença, eu tinha "ligado" o foda-se e se ela acreditava que seria feliz assim, então que ela tentasse. Eu soltei o seu braço e desviei o meu olhar do dela, havia dor ali e de dor bastava a minha. Eu nunca havia conhecido nenhuma mulher tão teimosa e egoísta, ela só pensava nela mesmo e ignorava o fato de que estava me fazendo sofrer. Eu me afastei e abri a porta da sala dela, eu dei uma última olhada para os papéis e copos pelo chão, eu inspirei pela última vez o aroma único dela e sai.

Eu andava sem rumo pelo corredor do Instituto, lágrimas turvavam a minha visão e eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria dirigir até a minha casa. De repente eu senti mãos baterem no meu peito me parando, eu levantei a minha cabeça e encontrei o meu pai me olhando com um semblante indecifrável. Sem dizer nada eu passei meus braços em torno dele abraçando-o e afundei o meu rosto em seu peito, ali eu chorei como uma criança, chorei como eu chorava quando eu caia e ralava o meu joelho no cimento, chorei como quando algum amigo da escola roubava o meu carrinho, chorei, mas foi da forma mais desesperada que eu já havia feito em toda a minha vida.

**Bella POV.**

Encostei-me à porta que ele havia acabado de fechar e não sustentando mais o peso do meu corpo o deixei escorregar por ela até que eu estivesse sentada. Aquele nó na garganta que agora parecia fazer parte da minha rotina surgiu novamente, eu sentia meu corpo inteiro tremendo como se eu estivesse mergulhado em um rio a ponto de congelar, o sangue que corria em minhas veias parecia ter parado o seu curso, as batidas do meu coração estavam imperceptíveis e eu comecei a temer a minha morte. O estranho foi que assim que eu pensei que os sintomas que eu estava sentindo pudessem me levar ao óbito eu passei a desejar que aquilo realmente acontecesse, eu queria morrer, só assim a dor que eu estava sentindo cessaria, não havia outra forma de eu esquecer a dor estampada nos olhos do Cullen, o seu semblante de decepção e tampouco o gosto da sua boca e a sensação do seu toque no meu corpo. Eu me abracei na intenção de fazer cessar o frio demasiado e o meu cérebro começou a reviver o beijo que ele acabara de me dar, sua boca extremamente macia e o seu hálito fresco estavam a flor da minha pele. Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei engolir aquele nó na minha garganta, neste momento eu senti um formigar no lado direito da minha face, levei minha mão até o local do formigamento e constatei assustada que havia água ali, sequei meu rosto com os dedos e tremi quando o perfume do Cullen me atingiu como se ele estivesse ali. Abri meus olhos e olhei para os meus dedos molhados, depois trouxe a minha mão para próximo ao meu nariz e a inspirei fazendo com que outra lágrima descesse pela minha face quando o aroma dele que estava impregnado na minha mão me atingiu.

Eu não fazia ideia que eu teria uma reação como aquela, eu sabia que eu gostava dele, no fundo eu sempre soube, desde o primeiro momento, que se haveria alguém no mundo capaz de me trazer de volta a realidade da vida, este alguém era ele. Então porque eu disse não? Porque eu não me permiti ficar ali o beijando durante a tarde inteira, já que aquele era o meu maior desejo? Eu não sabia a resposta, ou melhor, eu sabia! Eu era uma burra! Sim, uma idiota que deixou a felicidade lhe escapar pelo vão dos dedos... Eu me levantei do chão, mas permaneci com o corpo apoiado na porta, respirei profundamente tentando enviar um nível maior de oxigênio para o meu cérebro, quem sabe assim eu não arrumasse uma saída para a minha vida.

Eu caminhei a passos lentos até a minha mesa, meu coração deu um baque mudo no peito quando eu constatei que aquela mesa nunca mais seria a mesma, eu nunca mais olharia para ela sem me lembrar do nosso beijo, aquilo seria uma tortura eterna. Meu corpo ainda tremia quando eu me sentei, eu não me lembrava de ter perdido o controle do meu corpo daquele jeito em nenhuma situação da minha vida, eu precisava de um café, urgentemente.

Disquei o ramal da minha melhor amiga que nunca me negava um pedido.

- Alice. – Disse tentando manter a minha voz o mais natural possível. – Você não me traz um café? Duplo!

- Está tudo bem Bella? Sua voz está estranha.

Eu senti o nó na garganta novamente.

- Está sim Alice, eu só preciso de um café!

- Está bem, estou levando. – Ela me respondeu com um sorriso na voz.

Talvez viver como a Alice fosse melhor, ela se apaixonava rapidamente, mas esquecia com a mesma facilidade, e naquele momento eu buscava na minha mente uma maneira para esquecer o Cullen e não a encontrava. As palavras dele doíam feito facadas cada vez que meu cérebro as reviviam de forma involuntária, eu não queria mais pensar, queria passar uma borracha nessa história, esquecer que havíamos tido aquela conversa – Eu só não tinha certeza se queria esquecer o nosso beijo – e voltar para a minha vidinha normal, na verdade eu não via a hora de anoitecer, apenas para eu receber um SMS dele me desejando boa noite, para eu ter a certeza de que ele já havia me desculpado, como ele sempre fazia.

- Posso entrar Bella? – Alice perguntou sem bater na porta.

- Claro Alice, sempre. – respondi com a voz fraquinha.

Ela então entrou na minha sala segurando um grande copo de café, eu sorri com aquela visão. Ela colocou o copo de café em cima da minha mesa e olhou para o chão fazendo uma careta.

- O que houve aqui? Porque esses copos e esses papéis estão espalhados pelo chão?

- Eu e o Cullen tivemos uma discussão

- Nossa Bella, e você jogou tudo no chão?

- Na verdade isso foi antes da discussão. – Senti meu rosto ruborescer, mas eu precisava contar para ela. – O Cullen me beijou... – Disse abaixando os olhos.

A Alice deu um grito tão alto e estridente que eu tive que tampar os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Finalmente! Estou tão feliz por vocês Bella...

- Eu disse que ele me beijou e não que estávamos juntos! – Disse bebericando meu café amargo e extraforte.

- Você não fez isso! – Ela disse levantando o dedo indicador da mão direita enquanto colocava a mão esquerda na cintura.

- Sim, eu fiz!

- Bella, eu desisto de você, eu fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance. Eu lhe aconselhei, eu aconselhei o Ed, eu quis te fazer enxergar que a sua felicidade estava nele, mas você parece que é cega... – Ela respirou fundo. – Sou sua amiga e sempre serei, estarei ao seu lado quando o remorso a dominar e você se desesperar.

- Putz, que praga! – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Não é praga Bella, mas quando o assunto é amoroso eu tenho muita experiência e eu já vi esse filme inúmeras vezes! Liga para ele e diz que quer ser dele. – Ela disse cruzando os dedos das mãos em frente ao seu peito. – Plis...

- Não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero Alice, preciso pensar.

- Meu Deus, mas você está começando a considerar a ideia, é isso mesmo?

Eu sorri.

- O beijo dele quase me tirou da órbita da Terra Alice, eu nunca senti nada parecido... E sim eu sou apaixonada por ele e não vejo uma saída para isso! – Disse largando meu corpo no encosto da cadeira.

- Então o que você está esperando para ser desse homem?

- Calma Alice. Eu ainda estou com medo de sofrer... Sem contar que eu não tenho a menor experiência em namoros e eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar comigo um dia, vai me achar a menina mais bobinha do mundo e vai me largar no dia seguinte, e aí eu vou sofrer!

- Céus Bella, tenha senso! O Ed gosta de você, do jeito que você é.

- Ele mal me conhece, não sabe das minhas manias e nem dos meus defeitos!

- Ninguém é perfeito! E ele está ciente disso, e conhece sim o seu pior defeito: A teimosia!

- Dorme em casa hoje? Não quero ficar sozinha lembrando-me dele, não me fará bem. – Eu pedi de repente.

- Claro Bella! Adoro dormir na sua casa. Vamos assistir filmes até tarde e depois você liga para o Ed.

- Só vou ligar para ele quando tiver certeza do que eu quero, não posso lhe dar falsas esperanças.

Alice revirou os olhos e num ímpeto me mostrou a língua feito uma criança mal criada.

- Até mais tarde! – Ela disse indo em direção a porta. Ver ela caminhando para ir embora me lembrou dele indo embora, meu coração sangrou nessa hora e eu senti meus olhos marejarem.

- Bella! – Alice exclamou. – Seus olhos estão cheios de... – ela perdeu a fala – cheios de lágrimas!

- Eu já chorei hoje, acho que a barreira contentora dos meus dutos lagrimais se rompeu.

- Chorou por ele?

Eu apenas fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ela então voltou até onde eu estava e me estendeu a sua mão direita, eu a segurei ela me puxou fazendo-me levantar, ela então me abraçou forte fazendo com que a porcaria das lágrimas escorresse pela minha face. Ela era a única que sabia que após a morte dos meus pais eu nunca mais havia chorado, talvez por isso ela tenha entendido a importância de tudo aquilo para mim.

- E eu aqui te julgando, pensando apenas no sofrimento do Ed, sem perceber o quanto você está sofrendo, se precisar de ajuda, para qualquer coisa eu estou aqui viu, e eu prometo que paro de falar nele está bem, a última coisa no mundo que eu desejo é ver você sofrendo.

- Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem. – A respondi, depois a voz do Cullen ecoou na minha mente. _"Suas desculpas não convencem nem a você mesma"._

A noite em casa eu podia ver o esforço da Alice para me fazer sentir bem, nós compramos pizza e depois fizemos brigadeiro de panela, assistimos a duas comédias engraçadíssimas, mas nada disso fez com que eu o esquecesse. Eu olhava para a maldita tela do meu celular a cada cinco segundos, mas ele não me mandou nenhuma mensagem naquela noite, eu me senti tentada a mandar-lhe uma mensagem, mas o que eu diria? Que sentia muito e queria que ele esquecesse o que eu havia dito? E se ele fosse em casa me cobrando uma posição novamente? Eu odiava me sentir pressionada, eu nunca soube trabalhar sobre pressão, algo acontecia comigo e eu sempre escolhia o lado mais rápido para acabar com aquilo, como negar o que eu realmente queria. E se eu aceitasse ficar com ele, como seria? Como era namorar? Eu não fazia a mínima ideia! E aquilo me assustava, agora era o medo do desconhecido que estava me bloqueando. Ele ia me achar uma adolescente boba de 15 anos e iria se decepcionar completamente, porque aquela mulher inteligente e independente que ele conheceu morria assim que deixava o Instituto. A minha vida pessoal não tinha nada de bem resolvida e eu não sabia o que fazer com tantos sentimentos e sensações. Eu nem sei se sobreviveria a outro beijo dele... Foi assim, formulando perguntas e confabulando respostas que eu adormeci, com o celular na mão, no sofá da sala.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a claridade do sol na minha face, sentei-me e virei para o lado e vi a Alice ainda dormindo, a televisão estava ligada e a panela de brigadeiro com duas colheres dentro estava na mesinha de centro da sala. Espreguicei-me demoradamente e peguei o meu celular, não havia mensagens recebidas. Fiz o desjejum e fui tomar um banho, quando voltei a Alice já havia acordado.

- Dormiu bem? – Ela me perguntou enchendo um copo de suco de laranja.

- Sim, nem sei como!

- O que acha de irmos ao Parque do Ibirapuera? – Ela me convidou com um brilho nos olhos. – Faz tempo que não vou lá, gosto do contato com a natureza.

- O pulmão de São Paulo... Também o adoro e acho uma ótima ideia!

Assim que eu cheguei ao parque o meu espírito mudou drasticamente, todo aquele verde, os lagos, as pessoas praticando cooper, as crianças brincando, o ar extremamente puro e todo o conjunto da obra que era aquele parque me fizeram sentir feliz por estar ali.

- Bella, eu não me lembro de ter te visto tão bem! Você está radiante... Está feliz... Está vivendo! – Alice disse enquanto caminhávamos em uma larga trilha de terra envolta de árvores.

- Acho que ontem o Edward rompeu muitas barreiras que eu tinha, estou me sentindo realmente feliz em viver os momentos bons que a vida me oferece, decidi viver um dia de cada vez, sem me preocupar demasiadamente com o futuro.

- Eu ouvi bem? Você chamou o "Cullen" de Edward?

Eu sorri alto, nada passava despercebido pela Alice!

- Sim eu chamei, ele sempre me pediu isso... _– Eu senti a dor voltando._

- Bella, a cada meia hora você faz esse semblante de dor, isso não está certo. – Alice disse com a voz triste.

- Eu já decidi que vou conversar com ele está bem, só não sei quando.

- Já ouviu aquele ditado: - Nunca deixe para amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje.

-E você já ouvia aquele: - Em boca fechada não entra mosquito.

Nós duas sorrimos muito, feito duas crianças.

- Já está escurecendo, acho melhor irmos embora. – Alice disse olhando para o céu. – Eu e o Jasper vamos jantar fora hoje, quer vir conosco?

- Não Alice, mas pode ir tranquila, vou ficar bem!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo! – Respondi.

Alice me deixou em casa e foi embora, eu sabia que no momento que a solidão me abraçasse a dor viria com força total, eu subi até o meu quarto e me esparramei na cama, fechei os olhos e permiti que a imagem dele que eu estava evitando a tanto tempo me invadisse, seus olhos, a textura da sua pele, o seu gosto, a maciez da sua boca, as suas mãos grandes na minha cintura, tudo estava gravado nos mínimos detalhes na minha mente. Peguei meu celular e constatei ser 19:30H, senti vontade de ligar para ele, mas ele sempre me mandava mensagem em torno das 22:00H, então eu esperei. Fiz um jantarzinho rápido – _arroz e estrogonofe congelado_ – e tomei um banho demorado, durante o banho eu tive uma epifania: - A minha vida não era mais a mesma e nem voltaria a ser, eu precisava tentar, eu devia isso a mim mesma, tentar pelo menos uma vez ser feliz, se não desse certo pelo menos eu teria a minha consciência tranquila de que eu não havia me acovardado em frente a um sentimento tão forte! Eu não sabia como lidar com todos aqueles sentimentos, mas algo me dizia que o Edward iria me ensinar e com muita paciência!

Sai do banheiro afobada e desci as escadas correndo, peguei meu celular que estava na bancada que separava a minha sala da cozinha e sem pensar em nada disquei o número dele, eu diria que queria sim ficar com ele e que eu fui uma idiota, tola e medrosa em dizer o contrário, eu diria para ele que ele havia sido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida em anos e que se ele ainda me quisesse eu estava ali, esperando para ser dele. Eu estava tão eufórica que só percebi que a ligação havia caído na caixa de mensagem no final da gravação. Eu disquei novamente e por mais três vezes seguidas e só escutei a mensagem - _"No momento não posso atender, deixe o seu nome que retornarei assim que possível._" – que ele mesmo havia gravado, escutar a voz dele só majorou os meus sentimentos. Não consegui jantar, eu estava ansiosa demais para contar ao Edward que algo dentro de mim havia mudado drasticamente, meia hora depois eu liguei novamente e a ligação não se completou, eu passei a noite inteira tentando ligar para ele, mas não consegui e eu comecei a sentir pânico. Aquela foi a noite insone mais terrível da minha vida, eu estava ansiosa, meu estômago doía e eu sentia um aperto no peito, uma das piores sensações da minha vida. Pela janela do meu quarto eu vi o Domingo clarear, os pássaros cantavam indiferentes a minha dor, eu não estava com sono e nem com fome, então permaneci onde eu estava, deitada na minha cama, eu não sei precisar quanto tempo depois o meu telefone tocou, eu senti meu coração acelerar de forma absurda dentro do meu peito, uma esperança enorme cresceu dentro de mim, mas a decepção veio logo quando eu vi o identificador marcar: - _Alice._

- Bella, como você está? – Ela me perguntou e eu não gostei do tom da sua voz.

- Ótima. – Menti descaradamente.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa. – Ela disse receosa e a ansiedade quase fez meu estômago virar do avesso.

- Fala logo Alice, não suporto esses joguinhos.

- O Ed foi viajar, para Cambridge e ficará por lá durante três meses.

Eu fechei meus olhos ainda segurando o celular contra a minha orelha.

- Como assim viajou? E o emprego dele?

- Foi a delegacia quem pagou o curso para ele ir se especializar, o Jasper me disse que antes de confirmar com o chefe dele, ele foi tentar pela última vez ficar com você...

- Se eu tivesse dito sim ele ainda estaria aqui... Se eu tivesse ligado... Se eu tivesse ido até la...

- Bella, não adianta ficar se culpando, você tinha várias opções e escolheu uma. Cada escolha é uma renúncia, é a lei da vida!

- Se importa se eu desligar agora, não quero falar com ninguém.

- Preciso saber se você vai ficar bem.

- Eu vou ficar bem Alice, não existe ninguém melhor do que eu para superar a dor! – Eu disse e depois desliguei a ligação, apenas para me machucar ainda mais eu disquei novamente o número dele e é obvio que caiu na caixa postal, ele estava em Cambridge e lá por algum motivo não funcionava a droga do celular.

Eu teria que aguardar três meses para me declarar, três longos meses.


	5. A dor da saudade

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a **JessHalle**; **Lolitasss**; **1990Ana**; **Mocho Azul**; **Laurita** **Bruxinha**; **Bella**; **Jess**; and **GabiLirio**; por ter despendido alguns segundos da sua vida após ler o capitulo para comentar! Vocês fazem a diferença e mais, fazem com que eu continue escrevendo...

Agradecimento mais do que especial para minha BBBF (Best Bitch Beta Forever), que faz niver amanhã, dia 08/06 – Mais 365 dias para o ralo! Oh Lord! Kkk Happy Birthday Bitch, e não vou dizer que ti amu porque vc joga na cara, então...

Boa leitura...

O0O0

Meu voo estava marcado para daqui 3 horas e eu ainda estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Patético! - disse a mim mesmo após um suspiro exasperado. Apressei-me e fui tomar banho. Eu geralmente pensava em milhões de coisas durante o banho, mas naquele dia específico eu abstraí qualquer pensamento que não fosse a minha viagem, eu sabia o quão perigoso os pensamentos podem ser quando não estão controlados, e eu não queria fazer nenhuma besteira.

Sai do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e me deparei com a minha mãe arrumando minhas malas. Peguei uma calça jeans confortável e uma camiseta azul claro e voltei no banheiro para me vestir, ao entrar no quarto novamente comecei a ajudá-la. Eu não estava sendo meticuloso, o que eu encontrava na minha frente eu colocava na mala. Pelo menos com o clima eu não precisava me preocupar, já que nessa época do ano o clima é bem parecido com o nosso. Enchemos duas malas médias com tudo que eu poderia precisar. Peguei minha mochila e antes de fechá-la coloquei minha documentação, notebook e Ithouch.

- Eu e seu pai vamos te levar - Minha mãe falou.

- Já chamei um taxi pra me buscar... E eu quero me despedir aqui – Respondi – Eu odiava despedidas e prolongar essa sensação até o aeroporto era pedir para sofrer.

Ela me deu um olhar triste, mas balançou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo. - Vou chamar seu pai para que ele te ajude a descer as malas- falou sem questionar a minha decisão.

Eu fitei os olhos marejados dela e disse: - Eu te amo! E obrigado mãe.

Ela me deu um sorriso perfeito e eu decorei cada traço do seu rosto para me lembrar quando a saudade apertasse. Quando ela saiu do quarto eu peguei minha arma e licença e as guardei no cofre. Era estranho saber que não teria minha Glock na cintura. Sentia-me mais vulnerável.

Peguei minha carteira e celular, joguei a mochila no ombro e quando o Carlisle entrou no quarto eu comecei a puxar uma das malas.

- Tenho certeza que essa viagem será boa pra você - Ele falou pelas minhas costas puxando a outra mala. – E pode ficar tranquilo que não contarei a ninguém da nossa conversa de hoje mais cedo.

- Eu espero que sim - Respondi sem muita convicção. _E desde quando um ataque de choro era conversa?_ – Pensei de forma irônica.

- Antes de embarcar ligue para o Jasper! Ele está de plantão e queria se despedir. – Ele disse na intenção de me lembrar, como se fosse possível eu viajar sem me despedir do meu querido irmão.

Verifiquei meu celular e coloquei a carteira no bolso da calça. Tudo pronto!

Assim que o taxi chegou o motorista colocou a minha bagagem no porta-malas e eu me despedi dos meus pais.

- Assim que eu chegar no Heathrow vou comprar um chip e ligo. - Falei ao fitar os olhos deles. - Eu amo vocês!

- Eu te amo filho! - Meu pai me abraçou forte.

- Esses três meses serão longos, mas tenho certeza que tudo dará certo! - Minha mãe disse com convicção. Ela me abraçou e sussurrou - _Nós_ te amamos! Em resposta eu dei um sorriso fraco para ela.

Ao entrar no táxi eu acenei mais uma vez para os meus pais. Eu mostrei a direção para o motorista, optando pelo caminho mais longo dentro do condomínio, só para passar em frente a casa da Bella.- _Como posso ser tão masoquista?_ – Pensei ao fitar a janela da sala da sua residência. Seu carro estava na garagem e meu coração bateu forte ao olhar pela última vez para a sua casa.

Quarenta minutos depois eu estava no Terminal 1 do Aeroporto de Guarulhos. Dei sorte com o trânsito! Enquanto o motorista colocava as malas no chão e ia pegar um carrinho eu tirei o dinheiro da carteira e o paguei.

Fiz o check-In no balcão da British Airways com um pouco mais de 1 hora para o voo. Com o cartão de embarque e passaporte na mão e somente com a mochila para carregar eu fui até a entrada do salão de embarque. A fila para passar pelos guichês da polícia federal não estava tão grande, mas durante a espera eu liguei para o Jasper. Pela voz dele dava para saber que ele estava cansado e provavelmente no final do plantão.

- ...Você sabe que fugir não é a melhor solução, não sabe? – Ele disse ainda tentando me persuadir a ficar.

- Eu não queria mais tocar nesse assunto. – O respondi sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, respeitarei a sua decisão, então tenha uma boa viagem e aproveite!

- Obrigado. – Disse antes de desligar.

Cheguei ao portão de embarque com 15 minutos para o voo. Ao prestar atenção ouvi o meu sobrenome sendo chamado. Senti meu rosto corar, passei pelas funcionárias da British apresentei meu passaporte e meu cartão de embarque e fui para o avião. Ao entrar na cabine a aeromoça indicou meu assento na primeira classe e para minha satisfação a cadeira ao lado estava vazia! Coloquei minha mochila nela e sentei na minha poltrona.

Tirei o celular do bolso e encarei a tela, um minuto inteiro se passou. Eu bufei de raiva comigo mesmo. O sinal de _"aperte os cintos"_ e _"não fume"_ foram acionados e o piloto começou a falar. "Desliguem os aparelhos celulares" - eu pude ouvir pela cabine. Não sei por que aguardei até o último segundo possível por uma ligação da Bella. Frustrado, olhei mais uma vez para meu Iphone e ao desligá-lo fiquei com uma sensação de término, como se o nosso único meio de conexão fosse o celular, pois por três meses meu número seria diferente.

- Nós lhe desejamos uma boa noite e que tenhamos uma boa viagem! We wish you a good evening..." - Eu me desliguei do alto falante naquela hora. Retirei meu Itouch da mochila, me ajeitei na confortável poltrona, afivelei o cinto e aguardei.

A cada segundo que o avião ficava mais rápido o som da turbina ficava mais alto na cabine. Eu sempre ficava tenso nos segundos antes do avião sair do chão, aquele friozinho na barriga que se intensificava no momento em que o avião perdia contato com o chão. Já era 19:30H e começava a anoitecer. Fiquei observando Guarulhos ficar cada vez menor e a distância cada vez maior. Fechei os olhos, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e tentei relaxar ao som de Pearl Jam.

Acordei com o piloto anunciando que teríamos uma turbulência que duraria alguns minutos e para que os passageiros voltassem aos seus lugares. Nem cinco minutos se passaram e uma forte turbulência atingiu o avião, o meu cinto já estava afivelado e eu tentei ouvir música para relaxar. Eu estava acostumado a turbulências, mas essa foi realmente forte e longa. Eu fico paranoico durante turbulências e se elas duram um pouco mais que o normal começo a imaginar coisas... Coloco a culpa disso no seriado "Lost" – que me cativou no primeiro capitulo e foi bom até a quarta temporada. Quinze minutos depois a turbulência parou e eu consegui relaxar.

Instantes depois eu pude me levantar e usar o banheiro. Quando voltei a poltrona eu senti meu estômago roncar. Solicitei à aeromoça uma refeição e uma lata de refrigerante que em instantes ela trouxe. Liguei a tela da poltrona e escolhi um filme para assistir. Qualquer coisa que me distraísse!

_Tomara que o filme seja bom, porque eu não quero ficar pensando na Bella. –_ Pensei largando o peso do meu corpo no encosto da cadeira.

A viagem continuou sem maiores turbulências. O filme acabou e eu li algumas páginas do livro que trouxe na bagagem – _A face das emoções_. Outra refeição foi servida e eu cochilei novamente.

Acordei com pouco tempo para o pouso. Aquela manhã estava ensolarada e já era possível ver a cidade bem pequena lá embaixo. Usei o banheiro novamente e retornei quando o sinal para afivelar o cinto foi ligado. Assim que o avião pousou e finalmente parou na pista, eu me levantei e coloquei minha jaqueta, peguei minha mochila que estava na poltrona ao lado e fui até a saída. Os tripulantes me desejaram uma boa estadia, sai do avião e comecei a seguir o corredor que me levaria à imigração.

Como fui um dos primeiros a descer do avião havia somente algumas pessoas na minha frente e fui rapidamente chamado por um policial. Ele me perguntou o que eu ia fazer, pegou meu passaporte, viu meus outros vistos e que eu já estive lá, solicitou a documentação da Universidade de Cambridge e carimbou meu passaporte.

Puxei um carrinho e caminhei até a esteira, e enquanto aguardava as malas liguei meu celular. Sem sinal, como era previsto. Assim que vi minhas malas as puxei, coloquei-as no carrinho e ajeitei a mochila no ombro. Caminhei pelo terminal até a loja de conveniência onde comprei um chip Lebara, um adaptador universal de tomada e vários KitKats.

Retirei meu Iphone do bolso, instalei o novo chip e liguei pra minha mãe.

- Oi mãe, este é o meu novo número. – Disse assim que ela me atendeu.

- Vou salvar no meu celular. – ela me respondeu. – Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim. Agora me diz que o seguro já enviou a apólice para a viagem. Só me lembrei de conferir o email quando eu estava passando pela Imigração. – Perguntei um pouco apreensivo.

- Eu acabei de ligar o computador para conferir e sim, eles me mandaram uma cópia.- Ela respondeu de pronto – Não quero nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se eles pedissem pra você no balcão.

Eu sorri aliviado!

- Bom, agora são 11h aqui em Londres e eu ainda vou pegar um taxi para Cambridge. – A informei.

- Tudo bem, quando você chegar lá vê se descansa. E isso é uma ordem! – Ela falou.

- Sim, senhora! – A respondi me despedindo.

Caminhei até a saída do terminal 5, onde chamei um taxi. Assim que o motorista ligou o carro eu senti um nó na garganta. Não tive tempo de me acostumar com a ideia de que passaria três meses longe da minha família e também da Bella.

Eu estava sentido uma angustia grande e tive que reprimir um soluço de choro. Eu precisava daquela viagem, mas não estava preparado para ela. Fiquei admirando a vista tentando me distrair. Havia muito verde, muitos campos. O motorista falou pouco, eu gosto muito do sotaque inglês, quando eu o respondi tentei imitá-lo... Ele sorriu minimamente.

O trânsito de domingo estava leve e cheguei em Cambridge com um pouco mais de uma hora de viagem, minha hospedagem seria num bairro um pouco afastado do centro, mas à 10 minutos de carro do prédio da Faculdade de Psicologia. O apartamento que foi alugado pra mim ficava num pequeno conjunto. Tudo muito igual, mas era bonito por fora.

Peguei a chave na sala do administrador do prédio e ele pediu para que eu o seguisse até o meu apartamento. Assim que eu entrei no recinto que eu passaria os próximos noventa dias eu me senti estranho, era como se algo estivesse faltando, a cozinha minúscula, a sala impessoal e o quarto com uma cama maior do que a minha não estava me ajudando a me acostumar. Demorei mais do que o habitual no banho e quando eu deitei na cama nem foi preciso me policiar para não pensar na Bella, eu estava exausto e assim que deitei dormi a noite inteira, sem sonhos.

_**Bella POV.**_

Eu nem preciso dizer que eu passei o domingo inteiro largada na cama, eu me levantei poucas vezes para ir à cozinha beber água ou suco, eu não me alimentei porque o meu estômago estava revirado e eu não tinha fome, durante o período que estive deitada eu cochilei algumas vezes e não pude deixar de sonhar com o Edward, de reviver cada segundo que eu passei ao lado dele, cada olhar, cada palavra, cada toque. Desliguei meu celular para ninguém me incomodar e a noite – Não sei precisar o horário – ouvi a Alice me chamando, mas eu não fui atendê-la, estava sem coragem, e eu sabia que ela me compreenderia.

Na Segunda-Feira como um presságio o clima se modificou completamente, o calor deu lugar a um dia nublado e chuvoso e eu quase não me levanto para ir ao Instituto. – _Você não pode parar a sua vida, você já passou por coisa pior e superou._ – Eu pensei para me animar a tomar banho e ir trabalhar. Meu carro demorou a pegar e eu pela primeira vez me irritei com aquilo, após três longas tentativas ele ligou e eu pude ir embora. O trânsito estava mais intenso do que o habitual, eu me olhei no espelho retrovisor e não me reconheci, eu vi uma Bella com olheiras profundas, a boca pálida e os cabelos presos de qualquer jeito num rabo de cavalo mal feito, meus olhos não tinham brilho e eu pensei o que será que o Edward diria que eu estava sentindo naquele momento? Dor, com toda a certeza!

Assim que eu coloquei meus pés no Instituto a Alice veio correndo ao meu encontro com os braços abertos para um abraço, o problema era que eu estava me sentindo uma bomba relógio, eu não havia me permitido chorar a dor de ter perdido o Edward e eu sabia que no momento que ela passasse seus braços ao meu redor eu desataria a chorar.

- Sem abraços Alice, por favor. – Eu disse me afastando dos braços dela.

- Nossa Bella, o que houve com você? – ela me perguntou me analisando de cima a baixo.

- Nada, só tive um dia ruim!

- Não quer mesmo o meu abraço? – Ela me perguntou sorrindo minimamente.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça num sinal negativo e mordi a parte inferior dos lábios, me esforçando para não me emocionar.

- Que conversar?

- Agora não, eu só quero um café! – Respondi de pronto.

- Estava indo buscar! Eu pego um para você. – Ela se prontificou.

- Obrigado. – Disse caminhando até a minha sala.

Ainda no corredor eu pude ver o Dr. Carlisle conversando com o Jacob que assim que me viu fez um semblante assustado.

- Bella? – Jacob me chamou. Eu não queria ir, mas também não queria fazer desfeita.

- Bom dia Jacob – eu disse assim que cheguei próximo a ele. – Bom dia Carlisle.

O Carlisle não me encarou para me cumprimentar e o Jacob me perguntou aflito.

- O que houve com você? Foi atropelada por um caminhão?

- Quem me dera. – respondi sem pensar.

- Está precisando de algo? Quer conversar? – Ele disse se aproximando de mim.

- Estou bem Jacob, é sério, não se preocupe. – Eu o respondi virando-me em direção a minha sala.

- Bella. – Escutei a voz do Carlisle pelas minhas costas. Virei-me e o encarei.

- Na vida você pode fazer tudo aquilo o que deseja, mas é preciso ter maturidade e força para arcar com as consequências dessas ações. Certa vez li uma frase em um livro e nunca mais me esqueci: - _"Você pode ser livre pa__ra fazer as suas escolhas, mas será eternamente prisioneiro das suas consequências". _

Eu fiquei olhando dentro dos seus olhos por um minuto inteiro, não havia ódio, mas havia mágoa, óbvio que havia, eu tinha magoado uma pessoa que ele amava, não havia como ele não comprar as dores do seu filho.

- Se isso foi um conselho, muito obrigado. – Eu disse triste. – Buscarei força dentro de mim para arcar com essa consequência torturante! – Dito isso eu caminhei para a minha sala, meu peito estava apertado e havia uma dor descomunal que eu não sabia precisar onde começa ou terminava, era como se um buraco tivesse engolido o meu coração.

Assim que eu entrei na minha sala o buraco no meu peito aumentou absurdamente, minha mente fez questão de me torturar revivendo o momento exato do beijo que o Edward havia me dado ali, eu fechei meus olhos e respirei profundamente caminhando até a minha cadeira, eu me sentei e liguei meu computador, eu precisava trabalhar, eu me afundaria em minhas pesquisas e não me permitiria mais pensar no Edward, aquilo era masoquismo.

- Bella, trouxe o seu café. – A Alice disse com a sua peculiar voz de soprano enquanto abria a porta. Ela colocou meu café em cima da mesa e me olhou com piedade, eu odiava aquele olhar.

- Alice, por favor, não sinta compaixão da minha pessoa.- Eu disse sorrindo minimamente, aquilo soava engraçado, geralmente eu a olhava com aqueles olhos.

- Promete que se esse sentimento começar a te sufocar você irá conversar comigo? – Ela pediu aflita.

- Eu prometo Alice! – Disse fazendo uma cruz com os dedos indicadores, beijando-os de ambos os lados.

- Bella... Você o ama?

- Agora não Alice, só se esse sentimento começar a me sufocar...

Ela sorriu alto.

- Tudo bem! Daqui a duas horas eu trago a minha parte da pesquisa concluída.

- Ótimo. – A respondi me sentindo mais animada. – Foco no trabalho!

A minha tática deu certo... Por cinco dias. Eu fiquei enfurnada na minha sala trabalhando sem descanso, eu não tirava hora de almoço e se não fosse a Alice me levar alimentos regularmente eu nem comeria, eu saia do Instituto mais de meia-noite e se eu não estivesse com sono trabalhava em casa também. Eu li um tratado de Antropologia completo, com mais de 2.200 páginas nesses cinco dias. Eu estava agindo da mesma forma que eu agi quando meus pais faleceram, eu com apenas 16 anos não ficava com um segundo ocioso, eu estudei durante cada minuto da minha vida, com isso eu fui a pessoa mais nova a passar com louvor no concurso para preencher a vaga de Antropóloga no Instituto.

Acho que eu conseguiria continuar assim por mais tempo, eu sempre fui boa em bloquear acontecimentos ruins da minha vida, porém eu sabia que o meu erro estava exatamente nisso, eu não me permitia sofrer, eu não desabafava, eu simplesmente engolia a dor e continuava a viver, porém para se levantar é preciso ter caído, é necessário que você esgote todo o sofrimento para seguir em frente ou ficará lacunas para trás que te causará traumas, e esses malditos traumas te impedem de ser completamente feliz, me impediram de viver o sentimento mais bonito que eu já tive na vida por um homem.

No Sábado eu estudei o dia inteiro e a noite eu senti um sono atípico, eu geralmente dormia de cansaço em cima dos livros, mas após eu tomar um banho demorado eu comecei a bocejar, eu não sei precisar a quantos anos eu não sentia um sono tão convidativo, eu fui para o meu quarto e ao me deitar de bruços senti uma satisfação plena, fechei meus olhos e dei um longo bocejo antes de adormecer.

_Eu acordei em um jardim desconhecido, era muito colorido__,__ mas as suas cores predominantes eram o verde e o branco, eu comecei a caminhar pelo gramado extremamente verde, as tulipas brancas balançavam com a brisa leve, eu olhei a minha frente e vi um canteiro de rosas brancas, todas desabrochadas e enormes, meu coração se encheu de alegria com aquela imagem perfeita, fui até as rosas e passei meus dedos delicadamente pelas pétalas._

_- São as minhas preferidas também. – Eu escutei uma voz familiar a ponto de gelar a minha espinha dizer atrás de mim. Eu não me virei, não tinha coragem para tanto. _

_Senti uma mão pousar no meu ombro direito e o perfume doce e único que eu havia trancado em uma parte intocável da minha memória me atingiu de uma forma intensa, fazendo meus joelhos fraquejarem._

_- Olhe para mim filha, me deixe ver a mulher que você se tornou. – Eu não sentia mais o meu corpo, meu coração acelerou de forma abrupta e eu comecei a tremer. Eu me virei vagarosamente, esperando ver a minha mãe oito anos mais velha, mas quando meus olhos encontraram os dela eu vi que ela estava do mesmo jeito do dia em que partiu. Os mesmos olhos brilhantes, a mesma feição amorosa, o mesmo sorriso compreensivo._

_- Mãe... – eu sussurrei engasgando com o choro. Ela me envolveu em seus braços e eu afundei o rosto em sua clavícula, não há palavras no mundo capaz de descrever o que eu senti naquele momento, eu estava no ápice da minha felicidade e ecstasy._

_- Bella, você me prometeu que não deixaria a vida te fazer sofrer novamente, mas eu vejo que você está sofrendo. – Ela disse me apertando ainda mais em seu abraço._

_-Eu mesma me fiz sofrer mãe, a vida não tem nada a ver com isso. – Respondi melancólica._

_Ela sorriu e o meu coração se manifestou ao ouvir o som da risada que eu não ouvia a anos._

_- Filha, a sua vida nada mais é do que as escolhas! Não coloque a culpa toda em cima de você, é um peso muito grande para uma menina tão pequena._

_Eu me afastei minimamente apenas para fitar o seu rosto novamente, eu passei meus dedos em sua face e sorri largamente._

_- Já suportei pesos piores. – Disse sem pensar e vi o seu semblante assumir linhas tristes. – Desculpe mãe, eu não quis dizer isso..._

_- Tudo bem Bella, não se preocupe. Eu só não quero mais te ver sofrendo, não por motivos reversíveis._

_- Como assim?_

_- A única pessoa capaz de fazer você infeliz é você mesma! Então levante daquela cama e lute pela sua felicidade, lute pela sua vida e pelo seu amor. _

_- Lutar?_

_- Sim Bella, sem esforço não há recompensa._

_Ele me deu um beijo na testa e acariciou meu rosto de forma tenra, depois a sua imagem foi ficando turva, eu senti um desespero me dominar, eu queria ficar com ela por mais tempo, eu nem acreditava que realmente tinha falado com ela, eu chamei por ela antes que a sua imagem sumisse por completo._

- MÃE! – Me escutei gritando ao acordar, rapidamente eu me sentei na cama, o coração acelerado e as mãos suando, olhei pela janela e vi que o sol já estava alto no céu, minha garganta estava seca e eu estava completamente desorientada. Desci até a cozinha e bebi um grande copo d'agua, depois caminhei até a sala e me sentei no sofá tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Eu costumava sonhar com meus pais até uns dois anos após a morte deles, mas era sempre revivendo momentos que passamos juntos, nunca um sonho como esse. Fechei meus olhos e a imagem nítida da minha mãe me assustou, mesmo sem querer a imagem dela estava se dissipando da minha memória, tinha dias que eu tentava lembrar o seu rosto com riqueza de detalhes e não conseguia, mas naquele momento eu a vi sorrindo com perfeição. – _Te amo mãe_ – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

Eu sai sozinha no Domingo, após acordar de um sonho perfeito eu não poderia ficar em casa largada em cima da cama, não após um pedido da minha mãe. Fui ao shopping, comi no McDonald's e comprei um violão, eu passei a tarde me lembrando de como se tocava e eu percebi com alegria que tocar violão era como andar de bicicleta, se aprende uma vez e nunca mais se esquece, eu comecei a compor uma música e aquilo fez com que a dor amortizasse dentro do meu peito, externar o sentimento em letras de músicas fez eu me sentir melhor.

Na segunda feira eu acordei com outro ânimo, eu vesti uma legging preta e uma camiseta comprida de manga longa na cor verde, nos pés eu calcei uma sapatilha preta confortável. Meus cabelos estavam refletindo o meu estado de espírito, estava liso e comportado. Lindo; eu podia dizer!

Nem me importei quando meu carro não pegou pela manhã – _ele estava ficando pior a cada dia _– simplesmente tentei pacientemente até que o motor rugiu perante a minha insistência, o trânsito estava caótico naquela manhã, mas eu estava feliz e nem isso me desanimou, eu estava sentindo a presença da minha mãe e não havia nada que pudesse me deixar mal.

- Nossa! Como você está linda! – A Alice me disse ao me encontrar ainda no estacionamento. – Qual o motivo da mudança?

Eu lhe contei sobre o meu sonho enquanto entrávamos no Instituto e em como aquilo tinha me afetado, ela ficou maravilhada e seus olhos marejaram e ela insistia que eu devia voltar a crer em Deus. Eu apenas sorria enquanto ela falava, passei na máquina de café e peguei um copo de 200ml completando-o, depois segui até a minha sala. Sentei-me na minha cadeira e comecei a pensar nas minhas possibilidades... A minha vontade era pegar o avião e ir atrás dele naquele momento, mas além de não poder largar o meu emprego eu não sabia se ele ainda queria me ver, quer dizer, eu acreditava plenamente no sentimento dele por mim, mas ele poderia estar magoado, não queria forçar uma situação. Eu peguei o meu celular e disquei o número dele apenas para ouvir a sua voz na gravação da caixa de mensagem, aquilo já havia virado uma rotina para mim, foi então que eu decidi pedir um telefone para entrar em contato com ele para o Carlisle, ele não ia ficar em Cambridge por noventa dias sem ter um meio de comunicação com a família.

_Toc – Toc –Toc. – _Bati suavemente na porta da sala do Carlisle.

- Entre. – Ele respondeu com a sua educação habitual.

Quando ele me viu entrando na sua sala não sorriu, mas também não franziu o cenho.

- Em que posso ajudá-la Bella? – Ele me perguntou cruzando os dedos das mãos, apoiando-a na mesa.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro que sim. – Ele respondeu me dando um leve sorriso.

Eu senti meu rosto corar violentamente, não sabia por onde começar ou o que falar, aquela situação era patética, mas eu precisava passar por ela.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você possui algum número de telefone para que eu possa entrar em contato com o Edward... – Disse envergonhada.

- E o que você tem para dizer a ele agora que não disse enquanto ele esteve aqui? –Perguntou me fitando. Eu não tive coragem de expor meus sentimentos.

- Nada de importante, eu só queria conversar com ele.

- Sinto muito Isabella, mas o meu filho já sofreu o suficiente com as suas infantilidades, ele está estudando e está muito contente em Cambridge, deixe as coisas como estão, será melhor! – Ele disse de forma natural.

- Melhor para quem? – Perguntei.

Ele me fitou por alguns segundos, depois deu um suspiro forte.

- Não tenho o número do celular dele, está salvo no celular da Esme e algo me diz que se eu ligar para ela pedindo ela não dará!

Eu mordi a parte inferior dos meus lábios e baixei minha cabeça, a vergonha me dominou e eu senti vontade de sumir dali.

- Obrigado de qualquer forma Carlisle, eu só quero que saiba que eu sinto muito mesmo...

Ele não me respondeu e eu voltei para a minha sala.

Dois dias se passaram até que na quarta-feira as 22:00H quando eu chegava em casa do Instituto eu criei coragem para passar em frente a casa dele, eu só sabia onde era porque a Alice havia me informado. A luz da sala estava acesa, eu parei o carro e caminhei até a porta, apertei a campainha e aguardei, não sem antes fechar os olhos e pedir ajuda para a minha mãe, eu ainda estava de olhos fechados quando a porta se abriu.

- Isabella? – Ouvi uma voz doce dizer.

Abri meus olhos e fiquei frente a frente com a mãe do Edward.

- Olá Esme, desculpe vir até a sua casa nesse horário, mas preciso muito conversar com você. – Disse extremamente sem graça.

- Entre. – Ela disse contrariando todas as minhas expectativas.

Eu entrei na sua casa e não pude deixar de sorrir, então era ali que o Edward morava!

- Qual o motivo do sorriso? – Esme me perguntou sorrindo também.

- É estranho como entrar na sua casa é completamente diferente do que entrar na minha, lá é apenas uma casa, mas aqui é um lar! Posso ouvir a televisão ligada, panelas cozinhando em cima do fogão e há luzes acessas em quase todos os cômodos... Eu não costumo entrar em lares. Mas eu sei como é, já tive um. – Respondi com o olhar perdido.

Senti as mãos macias dela tocarem as minhas, ela me guiou até um cômodo específico da casa, era um quarto que ela nem precisaria ter me dito que pertencia ao Edward.

- Esse é o único cômodo vazio dessa casa, aqui teremos paz para conversar. Isso se você não se importar.

Eu me importar de ficar no quarto do Edward? Não havia uma maneira de aquilo acontecer. O quarto era pequeno comparado ao meu, havia apenas uma cama de casal e um guarda-roupa que tomava toda a parede. Na parede de frente a cama havia uma porta branca que eu deduzi ser o banheiro.

- Eu não me importo, pelo contrário, até prefiro!

Ela se sentou na cama e gesticulou para que eu fizesse o mesmo, ela estava sendo extremamente gentil e eu não sabia até quando aquela gentileza iria.

- Primeiramente gostaria de lhe agradecer por me receber. – Eu disse dando um longo suspiro, eu não tive coragem de expor meus sentimentos para o Carlisle e ele não quis me dar o contato com o Edward, a Esme era a minha última esperança e eu tinha que ser extremamente sincera... – Eu vim lhe pedir um favor, e mais, vim pedir que não me negue o que vou pedir. – eu disse olhando para as minhas mãos pousadas na minha perna.

- Não entendi? – A Esme disse sorrindo alto.

- Você já fez alguma escolha errada na vida? – A questionei levantando o meu rosto para fitá-la.

Ela parou de sorrir e me olhou desconfiada.

- Sim, muitas vezes!

- Sempre dói?

- Só se você realmente se importar! – Ela me respondeu, e eu pude perceber pelo seu semblante que ela não estava entendendo aonde aquela conversa toda estava nos levando.

- Eu errei com o seu filho. – Disse sentindo meu coração se apertar. – E eu me arrependo tanto, está doendo tanto... Eu só queria me desculpar, eu preciso falar com ele, por isso vim até aqui, te pedir humildemente que me de o número do celular dele em Cambridge.

- Você disse para ele que não se importava...

- Eu menti!

- Por quê? – Ela quis saber.

Eu sorri minimamente antes de responder.

- Medo. Um medo idiota da vida! Eu vivo a tantos anos mergulhada em um sofrimento sem fim que um sentimento como esse me assustou. – Eu a respondi da forma mais verdadeira que eu pude.

Ela então se aproximou de mim e me abraçou forte, eu passei meus braços ao seu redor e foi como se eu estivesse abraçando a minha mãe, eu me via perfeitamente fazendo parte da sua família. Ela se afastou de mim e me encarou.

- Eu falo com ele todos os dias, e cada dia eu sinto pela sua voz que ele está pior, eu sei que ele não quer mais ficar em Cambridge, ele está com saudade de casa, da sua família e... De você...

Eu senti meus olhos marejando, ouvir que o Edward estava sofrendo era demais para o meu coração - agora tão frágil como qualquer outro - aguentar. Ela colocou a mão no bolso traseiro da sua calça jeans e tirou o seu celular, ela procurou algo no aparelho e depois o entregou para mim, assim que eu olhei na tela do seu celular vi que estava o nome do Edward e um número de telefone com mais dígitos do que o habitual. Eu havia conseguido!

- Eu nem sei como te agradecer Esme. – Disse enquanto copiava o número para o meu celular.

- Me agradeça fazendo o meu filho voltar a ser feliz!

- Farei o meu melhor! – Eu respondi sorrindo largamente, eu estava muito eufórica e ansiosa para falar com ele.

Já na porta do lado de fora a Esme me fez um convite inesperado.

- Bella, nesse Sábado faço 24 anos de casada e vamos dar uma festinha, eu gostaria muito que você viesse, de verdade, a sua presença significa muito para mim.

- 24 anos? E você se casou com quantos? Cinco?

- Não seja boba Bella. – Ela disse envergonhada. – Me dê a sua palavra que você vem, por favor.

- Tudo bem, eu venho. Vou combinar com a Alice.

- Ótimo, minhas duas noras em casa! – Ela disse de forma espontânea fazendo-me sentir parte daquela família, eu estava amando aquela sensação.

Assim que cheguei em casa subi para o meu quarto, tirei a roupa que eu havia trabalhado o dia inteiro e coloquei outra mais confortável, depois sentei-me na minha cama. Olhei no relógio da tela do meu celular e constatei ser 23:10H, com o fuso horário era em torno de 02:00H em Cambridge.

_Ele já deve estar dormindo, são duas horas da manhã!_ – Pensei. Porém a vontade de falar com ele estava ultrapassando os limites do aceitável, eu precisava ouvir a sua voz, eu só me desculparia por ter sido tão tola. Respirei fundo e busquei o nome dele entre meus contatos. – _Edward Cambridge –_ Fiquei olhando para a tela do celular até que finalmente apertei o _send__,_ eu deixaria tocar apenas três vezes se ele não atendesse eu desligaria, porém no segundo toque a chamada foi atendida.

- Alô? – Eu disse sentindo meu coração martelar dentro do meu peito.

- Alô. – A voz de uma mulher fez a minha garganta ficar seca e meu estômago convulsionar.

- Quem fala? – Questionei sentindo meus dentes baterem levemente um no outro devido ao nervosismo.

- É a Tânia. – Naquele momento eu reconheci a voz da ninfeta estagiária. Aquilo não podia ser real.

- O Edward Cullen está?

- Está tomando banho, quer deixar recado?

Eu não tinha voz para responder, o Edward estava no banho e ela estava provavelmente nua na cama dele atendendo ao seu celular.

- Alô? Quem está falando? Alô...Alô – Ouvi a Tânia perguntar do outro lado, mas não me dei ao trabalho de responder, eu simplesmente desliguei o celular. Eu o apertei na minha mão até que ela começou a protestar de dor, eu não estava conseguindo respirar, o buraco dentro do meu peito - aquele que havia engolido o meu coração - estava naquele momento engolindo o restante dos meus órgãos, eu estava com vontade de gritar de dor, levei minha mão esquerda até a boca e mordi com toda a força para ver se eu conseguia fazer aquela dor se tornar física, mas a dor da mordida nem chegou perto da dor que o buraco dentro de mim estava causando. Eu olhei para o celular em minha mão e num momento de raiva eu o atirei na parede com toda a minha força fazendo-o se espatifar no chão.

Deitei na minha cama e fechei os olhos. _Eles haviam viajado juntos, com certeza. E ela havia conseguido a sua tão sonhada noite com ele, quem sabe por quantas vezes, talvez a dessa noite tenha sido a terceira, ou a quarta vez... _Cada suposição que eu pensava era como se eu estivesse enfiando uma faca no meu coração, eu jamais havia sentido uma dor tão cruel e inconsolável, meus erros levaram aquilo e agora ele havia encontrado outra que não iria descartar os sentimentos dele. Virei-me na cama e abracei o meu travesseiro, nesse momento eu comecei a chorar de forma desesperada, eu soluçava a dor de ter perdido ele, eu lavava o meu rosto com o remorso de não ter feito nada antes que aquela vaca se deitasse com ele. Eu chorei tanto que o músculo da minha barriga começou a doer pelo esforço e começou a me dar ânsia de vômito, corri até o banheiro que havia no meu quarto e me debrucei no vaso sanitário, meu rosto suava agora pelo esforço demasiado de ter vomitado por três vezes seguidas. Arranquei toda a minha roupa e entrei em baixo do chuveiro, deixei que a água morna caísse em meus ombros na intenção de me acalmar, fiquei ali por um tempo indeterminado, depois me sequei, coloquei meu pijama e desci até a sala, não sem antes chutar os restos do meu celular no chão.

Meus olhos doíam e eu não sentia o mínimo de sono. Fui até o meu frigobar e peguei uma long neck. Foda-se se era quarta-feira eu iria me embriagar! Depois de ter bebido várias garrafinhas eu peguei o violão que eu havia comprado no Domingo e comecei a dedilhar alguns acordes junto com umas frases soltas, não demorou muito tempo até que uma música inteira surgisse. Quando o sol nasceu no horizonte e iluminou a minha sala eu pude contar 34 long neck vazias espalhadas pela sala, eu estava embriagada e se me distraísse por um segundo começava a pensar no Edward com a Tânia e desatava a chorar. Eu permaneci ali na sala durante toda a quinta-feira, eu só saia para ir ao banheiro – e eram muitas as vezes por causa da cerveja. Toda vez que eu fazia compras eu comprava uma caixinha de cerveja, mas nunca havia reparado que havia um estoque tão grande da bebida em minha casa. Já era tarde quando eu ouvi alguém batendo na porta, eu fingi não ouvir.

- Bella, abre ou eu vou chamar a polícia! – ouvia a voz da Alice me ameaçar.

Eu levantei e fui abrir a porta para ela de má vontade, quando ela me viu levou as mãos na boca espantada.

- Céus, o que houve com aquela Bella otimista que eu vi pela última vez?

Eu voltei para o local exato do sofá que eu estava antes dela chegar, eu tive que chutar algumas long necks pelo caminho.

- Você deu uma festa? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Óbvio que não! – Respondi com a voz embargada pela bebida.

- Você bebeu tudo isso? Mas aqui tem quase cem garrafinhas.

- Mas eu tive uma noite e um dia inteiro para bebê-las! – Me defendi.

- O que houve Bella, pelo amor de Deus, me conte!

Eu me levantei, fui até a cozinha e peguei um saco de lixo de 100 Litros, depois comecei a juntar as garrafinhas espalhadas pela sala, enquanto fazia isso contava a Alice tudo o que havia me acontecido, desde a minha conversa com a Esme.

- Você nem sabe se eles transaram Bella. – A Alice disse assim que eu terminei de contar.

- Eram duas da manhã e ele estava no banho e ela no apartamento dele, em plena quarta-feira! Por favor, não menospreze a minha inteligência.

- Sinto muito Bella, mas beber não vai adiantar!

- Está me ajudando, ao menos parei de chorar.

- Você está enxergando? Porque seus olhos estão muito inchados.

- Sim, estou. – respondi secamente.

- Vou dormir aqui hoje. – Ela disse colocando a bolsa dela no meu sofá – E nada de bebidas!

A Alice dormiu a noite inteira, mas eu permaneci acordada. Depois do choque e da dor, outro sentimento se manifestava em mim, a raiva! Eu estava possessa com o fato dele ter sido tão fraco. Que porra de sentimento forte era aquele que ele dizia sentir por mim que fraquejou logo no primeiro obstáculo? Talvez o sentimento dele não fosse verdadeiro como eu acreditei ser um dia. Mas sabe o que era pior? Eu estava com ódio, magoada, sofrendo, mas ainda assim queria ele comigo, queria ter a oportunidade de olhar dentro dos olhos dele, queria segurar na sua mão, queria sentir o calor do corpo dele no meu... Céus; como eu o queria!

Na sexta feira eu fui trabalhar junto com a Alice, eu não tinha condições para dirigir. Foi como se o dia não tivesse existido, eu fiquei trancada na minha sala sentada atrás da minha mesa perdida em pensamentos o dia inteiro. No período da tarde a Esme me ligou, eu tentei persuadi-la a me deixar faltar na sua festa, mas ela insistiu muito e eu não tive como me safar da responsabilidade.

A tarde passou e quando eu dei por mim já eram 19:00H, eu acho que fiquei em um estado vegetativo durante todo o dia, pois não vi as horas passarem. A Alice ligou no ramal da minha sala me informando que iria embora mais cedo, pois passaria no shopping para comprar um presente para a Esme, eu aproveitei que dependia da carona dela para fazer o mesmo. Enquanto escolhíamos os presentes a Alice me disse que o Jasper ligou para o Edward na noite anterior e perguntou se ele estava namorando, e que o Edward foi enfático ao negar essa informação. Eu não me senti alegre com aquilo, eu já sabia que ele não a namoraria, era apenas sexo, para ambos não passava de sexo e aquilo me deixava ainda mais magoada_... Ela devia ser boa de cama, e eu, bem... Eu não sei se serei ruim, mas eu jamais chegarei aos pés da sua experiência, eu nunca serei boa como ela..._

- No que está pensando Bella? – A Alice me perguntou ao perceber o meu olhar perdido.

- Que eu não queria ser virgem, na verdade, queria ser bem rodada!

- Está louca? O que te faz pensar assim? – Ela disse colocando suas pequenas mãos na cintura.

- Estava pensando no Edward e que se um dia eu ficar com ele, bem... Não vou saber o que fazer e ele não vai gostar de ficar comigo...

- Meu Deus, como alguém pode falar tanta bobagem de uma só vez! Primeiro que você vai praticamente explodir o ego dele fazendo-o ser o primeiro e segundo, você vai sim saber o que fazer, é completamente instintivo...

Eu sorri minimamente imaginando a parte do ego do Edward.

Após as compras – Presentes para a Esme e um celular novo para mim - a Alice me deixou em casa e eu tive que insistir – e mentir - muito que ficaria bem e que não beberia mais para que ela fosse embora em paz. Eu tomei um banho rápido, lavei meus cabelos com meu shampoo com aroma de morango e comi uma lasanha – dessas congeladas – inteira. Eu cantei a música que eu havia composto naquela semana e chorar foi inevitável. Fui até o meu quarto e peguei o meu chip do celular espatifado e coloquei no novo aparelho, depois liguei para o número do Edward aqui no Brasil apenas para ouvir a sua voz na caixa de mensagem. Eu estava sentindo falta dele e estava com ódio ao mesmo tempo, eu não parava de pensar que naquele momento certamente ele estava com a Tânia enquanto lágrimas molhavam o meu rosto. Eu comecei a andar pela minha casa, eu não estava com sono, a minha insônia estava atingindo níveis crônicos, era humanamente impossível uma pessoa ficar por três noites sem dormir, mas eu estava, e o meu corpo estava dando sinais de que aquilo não estava bom, minha cabeça estava doendo demais, e eu estava me sentindo completamente irritada, eu precisava dormir, não suportaria outra noite insone. Fui até a cozinha e peguei minha caixa de remédios, eu havia ido a um psiquiatra uma vez e ele me receitou um remédio para dormir, era um remédio controlado que necessitava de receita para ser comprado, por isso eu só o tomava em casos extremos, mas quando eu abri a minha caixinha eu me lembrei que havia tomado o último a uns meses atrás.

_Droga! – _Praguejei.

E agora o que eu faria? Pegaria a minha arma e me daria um tiro? Porque essa era a única maneira de eu dormir sem remédios. Pensei por alguns segundos e depois peguei as chaves do meu carro, eu iria até o Hospital Municipal falar com um certo médico, o Jasper não me negaria um comprimido!

O hospital estava lotado, eu cheguei até a recepção e perguntei em qual especialidade o Dr. Jasper atendia e fui informada que ele era clínico geral, eu peguei uma senha e fui me sentar na sala de espera, estava lá a aproximadamente dez minutos quando ele passou pelo corredor e me viu, ele veio até mim com um semblante preocupado.

- Bella, está tudo bem com você? – Ele perguntou levando suas mãos até a minha testa, verificando a minha temperatura.

- Estou com um problema, queria falar com você! – O respondi.

- Estou no meu intervalo, venha comigo. – Ele chamou segurando na minha mão. O Jasper me levou para uma pequena cozinha que tinha no Hospital, havia uma mesa com quatro cadeiras e um pequeno armário, ao lado de uma pia.

- Seu semblante está péssimo Bella, têm se alimentado? – Ele me perguntou assim que eu sentei na sua frente.

- Acho que sim doutor! Mas, o meu problema não é esse!

- E qual é?

- Eu estou a três noites sem dormir, e não sinto o mínimo de sono, mas meu corpo não aguenta mais não descansar, meu cérebro irá fundir se eu passar mais uma noite insone! Por isso vim até aqui, para que você me medicasse, porque eu não consigo comprar remédio para dormir na farmácia sem receita e os que eu tinha em casa acabaram...

Ele me encarou e franziu o cenho.

- Bella, a insônia não é doença, ela nada mais é do que um reflexo de alguma outra doença, você está ansiosa ou depressiva?

- Não sei Jasper, não sou médica, eu só sei que preciso dormir, por favor...

- Não posso te medicar, não para isso, ele não me perdoaria!

- Ele? Ele quem? – Perguntei irritada já sabendo a resposta que viria.

- O Edward é completamente contra esses remédios, são perigosos e além de causar dependência causam vertigens, reações alérgicas severas, sonambulismo, cólicas abdominais, dor de cabeça, náuseas, vômitos, alucinações...

- E eu quero que o Edward se exploda! Não vou ficar mais uma noite imaginando o que ele deve estar fazendo na cama com a Tânia, eu não aguento mais Jasper...

- Vou te passar um chá...

- Chá o cacete! – O fato de não ter dormido me deixava muito mais irritada do que o habitual. – Você não vai me ajudar não é, tudo bem. Na Segunda-Feira pago uma psiquiatra e compro os benditos dos remédios, mas se eu me matar nesse fim de semana apenas para dormir eternamente, saiba que a culpa pé sua!

- Pega leve Bella...

- Três noites Jasper, sou quase um zumbi!

Ele deu um suspiro exasperado.

- Está bem, espere aqui. – Ele disse saindo da cozinha. Dois minutos se passaram até que ele voltou com um comprimido nas mãos.

- É a única marca que temos aqui, e é dos mais fortes! Eu não posso te receitar para comprar na farmácia, pois não sou psiquiatra...

- Tudo bem, bebo qualquer coisa que me faça dormir!

Ele me estendeu o comprimido e eu imediatamente o coloquei na boca, engolindo-o sem a ajuda de água.

- Vai embora logo, antes que ele comece a fazer efeito! – Jasper me disse de má vontade.

- Muito obrigado! – Eu disse caminhando em direção a ele, eu passei meus braços ao seu redor e o abracei, depois dei-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, ele sorriu largamente e meu coração se manifestou quando o seu sorriso fez eu me lembrar do sorriso do Edward. Eu baixei minha cabeça e senti o buraco crescendo dentro do meu peito.

- Bella, não fique assim, ele vai voltar...

- Não sem antes se divertir bastante com a Tânia... – Eu disse pegando a minha bolsa e as chaves do meu carro que estavam em cima da pequena mesa da cozinha.

- Te vejo amanhã em casa! – Ele disse assim que eu passei pela porta. Eu não o respondi apenas me apressei para ir embora antes que dormisse ao volante.

Cheguei em casa sentindo o sono se aproximando do meu subconsciente, subi as escadas e apenas me descalcei antes de deitar na cama e dormir feito uma pedra! Eu dormi a noite inteira e teria dormido o Sábado inteiro se a Alice não tivesse se esforçado tanto para me acordar. Ela tinha levado uma cópia da minha chave depois que eu quase me recusei a abrir a porta para ela na quinta-feira, então no sábado, munida dessa chave, ela entrou em casa e tentou me acordar às 17:00H, mas não conseguiu, desesperada foi chamar o Jasper que lhe contou que ele havia me medicado e que o remédio era realmente muito forte, depois de muito me chamarem, chacoalharem, ligarem o som alto e gritarem no meu ouvido eu acordei, mas acordei grogue, como se estivesse sobre o efeito de entorpecentes.

- Bella, você está bem? – A Alice me perguntou assim que eu abri os olhos.

Eu olhei para ela e vi uma Alice saindo de dentro da outra... Fechei meus olhos com força e os abri novamente. O meu quarto rodou no próprio eixo.

- Acho que não Alice. – Respondi com a voz mole.

- Tome um banho gelado, vai melhorar o seu estado. – Olhei para o lado e vi o Jasper me encarando com os braços cruzados no peito. – Eu te falei para não tomar essas porcarias!

Eu ia o responder, mas o meu raciocínio estava muito lento e eu estava com preguiça até de falar. Levantei-me cambaleando e quase cai por duas vezes antes de chegar ao meu banheiro.

- Eu vou escolher uma roupa para você vestir. – A Alice me disse.

- Vou ficar de roupão! – Gritei do banheiro feito uma criança.

- A Esme vai adorar que você vá à sua festa de aniversário de casamento vestida em um roupão.

Putz! A festa na casa da Esme! Eu havia me esquecido completamente.

- Escolhe uma roupa confortável Alice, por favor, não estou com paciência para suas saias, ou seus vestidos...

Eu imaginei a careta que a Alice fez naquele momento.

Eu quase caí novamente durante o banho, os meus reflexos estavam perdidos em algum lugar dentro do meu cérebro e nem bêbada eu ficava tão tonta. Assim que terminei meu banho vesti o meu roupão e fui para o meu quarto, não havia mais ninguém ali, porém um vestido preto estava estendido em cima da minha cama. Eu abri meu guarda roupa e peguei uma calça jeans, vesti uma blusinha preta de um ombro só e nos pés coloquei uma sapatilha. Sequei meus cabelos rapidamente, deixando-os extremamente lisos, coloquei o meu brinco de argolas preferido, mas não me arrisquei a me maquiar, a minha coordenação motora estava escondida no mesmo lugar que estavam os meus reflexos.

Assim que desci as escadas e a Alice me viu ela bufou.

- O que houve com a roupa que eu escolhi para você?

- Hoje não Alice, estou grogue. – respondi sorrindo minimamente.

De uma coisa aquele remédio tinha me servido, além de ter me feito dormir eu não estava pensando tanto no Edward, era como se o meu sentimento por ele estivesse flutuando dentro da minha mente, como tudo ali dentro...

- Onde está o Jasper? – Perguntei sentindo falta dele na sala.

- Foi ajudar o Carlisle a ligar a churrasqueira. – Alice me respondeu enquanto pegava a sua bolsa e o seu pacote de presente. – Vamos, que já estamos atrasadas!

Caminhamos até a casa do Carlisle e eu tropeçava mais do que andava, a Alice devia estar até com dor nos músculos abdominais de tanto que ela sorria das minhas topadas.

- Agora imagine se eu estivesse de vestido... – Disse pela milionésima vez que eu tropecei no piso plano.

A Alice não tocou a campainha, ela simplesmente abriu a porta e foi entrando. Assim que eu vi a Esme ao lado do Carlisle meu coração se aqueceu, eles faziam um casal realmente bonito e o amor entre eles era palpável, assim como era o dos meus pais. Eu os abracei um de cada vez e lhes disse algumas palavras de felicitações, a Esme me agradeceu muito por ter ido, assim como o Carlisle; depois coloquei o meu presente em uma caixa específica para isso que estava na sala. Havia um Freezer na cozinha lotado de cerveja, e eu vi os outros convidados indo até lá e se servindo, eu não ia me fazer de rogada, fui até lá e quando eu abri o lacre da minha latinha eu senti uma mão segurar o pulso da mão que a segurava.

- Você está louca se pensa que vai beber! – Ouvi o Jasper dizer ao meu lado. Ele tirou a latinha da minha mão e a bebeu em goles fartos.

- E porque não? – Respondo irritada.

- Você ainda está sob o efeito do remédio, não pode e não vai beber, sou seu médico e sou responsável por você. – Ele sorriu minimamente.

- Eu saio daqui e paro no primeiro bar que encontrar. – Ameacei.

Ele então levou o seu polegar até a parte inferior dos meus olhos e puxou, depois colocou o polegar e o indicador no meu pulso e ficou olhando para o relógio, contando as minhas batidas cardíacas.

- Como se sente? E não minta para mim Bella, isso é sério! – Ele perguntou fitando meus olhos.

- Estou um pouco grogue, sem coordenação motora ou reflexos. Mas estou bem, é sério. Prometo não exagerar na bebida!

- Ficarei de olha em você. Não vá afogar as mágoas na cerveja hein!

Eu concordei com a cabeça e abri o freezer pegando outra latinha. Eu não cumpri a minha promessa, eu exagerei sim na bebida! Eu estava naquela fase do álcool que bate a depressão, eu me perdi no caminho até o banheiro e entrei em um corredor que tinha na parede algumas fotos, eu comecei a vê-las quando os meus olhos pararam em uma foto de um menininho de no máximo quatro anos, extremamente loiro, com os olhos tão verdes que fez meu coração doer, sem pensar em nada eu tirei a foto da parede apenas para ver mais de perto, meus olhos marejaram, mas eu sorria enquanto olhava aquela foto encantadora.

- Bella, estava te procurando. – A Alice disse após não sei quanto tempo que eu fiquei ali olhando para o Edward criança. – Não faz isso com você mesma! – Ela disse tirando a foto das minhas mãos, colocando-a novamente na parede.

- Eu só estava olhando... – Disse baixando meus olhos.

- Vamos até a sala comigo, vamos conversar... Eu tenho tanto para te contar sobre o meu relacionamento com o Jasper, e eu quero ouvir a música que você disse que compôs para o Edward.

-Pensando no Edward. – Eu a corrigi.

- Tanto faz! Peguei o violão dele com o Jasper, está na sala de estar. Cante para mim, eu nunca te ouvi cantar, mas o Emmett já, e disse que sua voz é linda...

Se não houvesse tanto álcool e substância psicotrópicas em meu sangue eu coraria, o Emmett realmente foi o único que me atentou tanto a ponto de me fazer cantar para ele! Eu me joguei no sofá branco de dois lugares que havia na sala de estar da casa do Carlisle, esse sofá ficava de frente para a porta de entrada, mas já se passava das 22:00H, não chegaria mais ninguém. A Alice sentou-se no chão, bem na minha frente e bebericou o seu copo de caipirinha, naquele momento eu percebi que não havia menos álcool no sangue dela do que no meu.

- Tem certeza que quer ouvir? – Eu disse dedilhando as cordas do violão, saber que aquele violão pertencia ao Edward não me ajudava muito.

- Absoluta! – Ela disse enfática.

Tocar aquela música trazia de volta o buraco dentro do meu peito, me remetia novamente aquela maldita quarta-feira que a Tânia atendeu ao celular do Edward, mas se a minha melhor amiga estava pedindo, eu não via uma forma de negar.

Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei a melodia doce e suave que saia das cordas do violão me dominar, meus pensamentos se encheram com a imagem do Edward, eu me lembrei do exato momento que eu fiquei sabendo que ele havia ido viajar...

_"Meus pés não tocam mais o chão... Meus olhos não veem a minha direção... Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido... Você era o meu farol e hoje estou perdido..."_

Eu me lembrei das noites insones que eu passei pensando nele e na Tânia e na vontade avassaladora que eu tinha de sentir sono apenas para não pensar nele a noite inteira, para não alimentar ainda mais o meu sofrimento.

_"O sentimento vem à noite sem pudor... Somente o sono ameniza a minha dor... Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear? Quero viver do seu sorriso, teu olhar..."_

Senti meus olhos marejarem, a dor que eu senti com o buraco rasgando o meu peito para fazer dele a sua morada enquanto eu escrevia essa música voltou, e eu não sabia mais se conseguiria cantar até o final, eu dei causa a toda aquela dor, o meu orgulho e teimosia me levaram para aquele sofrimento.

_"Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você... E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer... Entre o soluço do meu pranto eu tento te explicar, nos teus braços é o meu lugar... Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão, aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção, esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar... Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar..."_

Meu coração acelerou num ritmo intenso, como doía me lembrar desses sentimentos, não havia substância entorpecente suficiente para me fazer esquecer a dor de perdê-lo, não depois de ter provado o seu gosto, de ter sentido o seu toque... O frio que eu senti no momento que ele saiu da minha sala enraivecido com a minha covardia me dominou novamente.

_"Perdi o jogo e tive que te ver partir... E a minha alma sem motivos para existir, já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar, ter você pra nunca mais me separar... Você é encaixe perfeito do meu coração... O seu sorriso é chama da minha paixão... Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui... Só com você no pensamento. Meu ar, meu chão é você. Mesmo quando fecho os olhos, posso te ver..."_

Eu parei de cantar e coloquei o violão ao meu lado no sofá, as lágrimas escorriam na minha face sem piedade.

- Desculpe-me Alice, mas eu não consigo mais. – Eu me desculpei. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e a encostei no sofá, levei minhas mãos até o meu rosto tentando secar as lágrimas que caiam insistentemente, minhas mãos tremiam levemente e havia uma dor descomunal no meu peito.

- Bella... – Eu ouvi a Alice dizer o meu nome, mas o tom da sua voz soou estranho, depois tudo aconteceu de forma muito rápida. O meu celular começou a vibrar dentro do bolso da minha calça jeans, eu levei minhas mãos até o bolso para pegá-lo quando um verdadeiro alvoroço se formou, houve uma gritaria e eu abri os meus olhos assustada, primeiro olhei para o visor do meu celular e vi que era o chefe da policia científica – encontraram alguma ossada – depois olhei para onde vinha o som e vi a Esme vindo na minha direção correndo com os olhos fixos, eu segui o seu olhar e o meu coração parou quando meus olhos encontraram os olhar do Edward me fitando de forma indecifrável.

- Alice – Eu gaguejei enquanto assistia a Esme pular no pescoço do filho dela que sorria, mas não parava de me olhar. – Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?

- Desde o momento que você começou a cantar! Aliás, sua música é muito foda! – Ela disse sorrindo levantando-se num rompante entrando na fila para abraçar o Edward.

Eu tive que atender ao meu celular e constatei que estava certa, acharam uma ossada! E eu estava bêbada, drogada por um remédio para dormir e não sentia as minhas pernas porque o amor da minha vida estava a centímetros de mim e eu não fazia ideia do que faria naquele momento.

- Tudo bem, chegarei à cena do crime em meia hora! Quem trabalhará comigo nesse caso? – Perguntei ao telefone.

"Estou tentando falar com o Edward, que já deve ter chegado ao Brasil, mas não consigo contato com o celular dele."

- Ok. – Eu disse antes de desligar o celular.

A fila estava menor, havia apenas o Jasper e mais duas pessoas que eu desconhecia, eu entrei na fila, não sem antes tropeçar – óbvio – no meu próprio pé, ele viu e sorriu da forma mais encantadora do universo.

O0O0

Musica: Sem ar – D'Black -  watch?v=6yNttH9Yq0E.

O próximo capitulo será crucial, o Edward ficou com a Tânia? A Bella vai ficar com raiva do Edward se ele revelar que realmente ficou com a Tânia? E se tudo não passar de um mal entendido e na verdade o Edward tiver dado um fora na Tânia? Eu ainda não escrevi essa parte, vai depender do que vocês comentarem... Estou no aguardo... kkk


	6. Reencontro

Hey Meninas, estamos aqui novamente! Primeiramente e antes que eu me esqueça preciso fazer uma coisa:

**RETRATAÇÃO:** Queridas leitoras, cometi uma gafe enorme no capitulo anterior... Todo o começo do capítulo em que o Edward viaja para Cambridge não foi escrita por mim e sim pela minha Beta-Reader e BBF Pamela e eu - Burra - me esqueci de mencionar... Ela disse que se eu esquecesse a Tânia nessa FF ela me perdoaria, então adivinhem... Nada de Tânia!

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **Agradeço IMENSAMENTE a **Mocho Azul** – **Bruna** – **Lolitasss** – **GabiLirio** e **Jess** pelos cometários, e saibam que eu considero muito os pedidos das minhas leitoras!

Agradecimentos especiais para a minha Beta Linda que eu amo! – que gay véi! – Tks Bitch!

**0o0o0o0o**

**Edward POV.**

"_Chovia muito, mas muito mesmo, quando eu cheguei ao meu condomínio no Brasil"._

Assim que eu entrei na minha casa a primeira imagem que vi foi a da Bella sentada no sofá tocando o meu violão e aquela visão me paralisou, o meu coração se arremessava dentro do meu peito e eu senti minhas pernas vacilarem. Ela cantava uma música desconhecida com uma letra que fez o meu coração se apertar, eu não quis a interromper, a imagem dela tocando e cantando de olhos fechados era magnifica e eu ficaria ali pelo resto da minha vida apenas a observando. Coloquei minhas malas ao meu lado e cruzei meus braços no peito, de repente o rosto dela assumiu linhas fortes de dor e eu perdi a capacidade de respirar: Ela estava sofrendo.

- Não Aguento mais Alice. – Ela disse e eu caminhei automaticamente em direção a ela, porém a minha mãe me viu antes e deu um grito alto e estridente, logo após ela correu em minha direção.

O motivo maior de eu ter voltado em apenas duas semanas foi que eu estava sofrendo com a falta da minha mãe, ela sempre foi uma mãe muito presente e nunca me abandonou nos meus momentos mais difíceis, por isso eu precisava dela por perto para eu superar a dor da Bella ter me dado um fora!

Quando meus braços envolveram a minha mãe eu fui dominado por uma sensação de conforto inigualável, eu estava entre família agora e rever a Bella, ao contrário do que eu previa, não doeu, e sim, acalentou o meu coração. Depois que a minha mãe quase me esmagou com a força do seu abraço e me encheu de beijos eu comecei a cumprimentar os outros convidados que vieram me recepcionar, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos da Bella que me encarava de maneira assustada. Eu vi quando ela se levantou e tonteou levemente, depois seguiu para a pequena fila que havia se formado de pessoas que queriam me cumprimentar, ela tropeçou nos próprios pés e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Quando eu finalmente cumprimentei a todos e estava face a face com ela eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, e eu me senti um completo idiota por isso! Ela me fitou de uma forma que nunca tinha feito, sua respiração estava acelerada e exalando álcool e ela estava com um semblante abatido, mas ainda assim era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto na vida.

- Está com raiva de mim? – Ela me perguntou enquanto me olhava daquela maneira perturbadora.

- Nunca. – Eu respondi sentindo meu coração se manifestar quando o aroma único dos seus cabelos me atingiu com uma força descomunal.

Ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e deu dois passos na minha direção, depois passou seus braços ao redor do meu ombro abraçando-me carinhosamente, eu não esperava por aquilo, mas coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura e a puxei para mais próximo afundando o meu rosto na sua clavícula, ela me abraçou ainda mais forte, encostando o seu rosto no meu peito aninhando-se em meus braços. Meu pulmão ardia quando eu respirava, e quanto mais ela pressionava o seu corpo no meu, menos eu entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ela se afastou de mim e eu tive vontade de puxá-la para mais perto novamente, mas me contive, eu já tinha jurado que não correria mais atrás dela.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado. – Ela me disse com a voz doce enquanto fitava os meus olhos.

- Também estou feliz por estar aqui! – Respondi ainda com as mãos pousadas em sua cintura. – O que houve com você? Ingeriu algum tipo de entorpecentes? – Perguntei brincando enquanto eu fitava as suas pupilas extremamente dilatadas.

- O Jasper me deu um remédio pra dormir ontem à noite... Mas os efeitos permanecem em meu organismo. – Ela respondeu com a voz branda.

- Aquele idiota fez o quê? – Disse sentindo a raiva fluir pelos meus poros.

- Não brigue com ele, eu o implorei, estava a três noites insones...

- Isso só piora as coisas, Bella! – Disse.

- Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Você não estava aqui para me fazer dormir! – Ela disse e seu semblante assumiu linhas tristes.

Eu estava quase me desculpando por ter ido viajar. Mesmo ficando lá por apenas duas semanas, e não ter aguentado de saudade das pessoas que eu amo, mesmo não tendo conseguido suportar a dor longe dela e da minha mãe, ela me fez sentir culpado e eu não sabia o motivo.

- Você fala como se eu fosse o culpado pela sua insônia. – Disse irritado.

Ela me deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e balançou a cabeça minimamente, ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o seu celular tocou. Ela levou a mão no bolso da sua calça para pegá-lo e o atendeu.

- Oi Inspetor. – Ela disse e eu percebi que ela estava ligeiramente embriagada. – Por que não nos deixaram examinar a cena do crime? Isso é muito irritante!... Ah! Sim, entendo. Se esperassem mais 15 minutos o corpo seria coberto pelo granizo e qualquer evidência seria comprometida... Certo estou a caminho. – Ela desligou o celular e me encarou.

-Um legista deixou restos mortais encontrados ao Sul do viaduto na I-295. O local sugere que foi uma desova! – Ela me disse antes de se afastar de mim, eu senti o seu corpo deslizar por entre os meus dedos e minha vontade foi de gritar para que ela voltasse para os meus braços.

- Está em um caso? – Perguntei colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça social.

- Acabei de entrar em um. Você acredita que nesses 15 dias que esteve fora não apareceu nenhum corpo? Mas há exatos 20min eu recebi um telefonema requisitando os meus serviços... O Inspetor disse que estava tentando contato com você. – Ela disse enquanto olhava para todos os cantos da sala em busca de algo.

- Esqueci-me de colocar o chip aqui do Brasil no meu celular! – Disse levando as mãos na cabeça. Eu me ajoelhei ao lado da minha mala e abri o menor bolso que tinha do lado de fora, peguei o meu chip e troquei rapidamente com o chip de Cambridge que estava inserido no meu celular. Eu vi quando ela achou o que estava procurando. – A sua bolsa – Ela foi até a minha mãe e a abraçou demoradamente, depois abraçou o Jasper e por último o meu pai, eu assistia aquela cena de longe, a Bella que eu deixei aqui não abraçava as pessoas daquela forma!

Meu celular começou a vibrar na minha mão, uma, duas, três... dez...mais de trinta vezes seguidas! Eu olhei no visor e havia mais de 40 mensagens recebidas. Li a última recebida e era a do Inspetor da policia cientifica solicitando que eu fosse até o local do crime colher evidências, ele me passou o endereço, era um prédio e eu deveria ir no 12º andar, onde outros investigadores estavam colhendo provas, eu respondi ao meu chefe rapidamente com outro SMS o informando que estava a caminho e depois fui ver as outras mensagens.

Eu não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Olhei para frente e vi a Bella vindo em direção a porta de cabeça baixa, eu a segurei pela mão assim que ela passou por mim me dando um tchauzinho tímido com a mão direita.

- Eu vou te levar. – Disse.

Ainda segurando a sua mão eu terminei de ver as outras mensagens com a mão livre e todas eram da minha operadora me informando: "Seu número recebeu ligações de Bella". Ela me ligava geralmente de madrugada, teve dias que ela me ligou 5 vezes.

- Você sabia que eu estava com outro chip em Cambridge, não sabia? – Eu questionei fitando-a.

Nesse momento minha mãe apareceu, ela olhou para a minha mãe e depois para mim.

- Sim, eu sabia. Por quê?

Eu apenas sorri minimamente e balancei a minha cabeça num sinal negativo.

- Você vai sair filho? – Minha mãe perguntou com um olhar triste.

- Tenho que ir a trabalho mãe, mas volto logo. – A respondi sorrindo.

De repente a luz piscou e os convidados gritaram, fazendo festa.

- Vai acabar a luz com essa chuva toda! – Minha mãe praguejou.

- Deixe as velas a postos! – Lhe aconselhei.

- Onde está a Alice? – A Bella perguntou para a minha mãe.

- Recebeu uma ligação do Instituto e foi correndo para lá!

- Céus, e eu ainda estou aqui. – Ela disse inconformada.

- Vou te levar, mas primeiro temos que passar na cena do crime para eu colher algumas evidências. – Eu disse entrelaçando meus dedos nos dela de maneira natural e impensada, eu era um estúpido apaixonado mesmo!

Ela olhou para nossos dedos entrelaçados e eu já esperei ela soltar nossas mãos ou brigar comigo, porém ela não disse nada e eu podia jurar que ela estava segurando um risinho de contentamento.

- Tudo bem Edward, mas eu tenho que ir logo!

_Edward? Ela havia me chamado de Edward? Mas que porra estava acontecendo afinal?_

Eu fui até a garagem e dei partida no meu Volvo – Quanta saudade eu senti daquele carro. – Depois parei na porta de casa para a Bella entrar, chovia torrencialmente e ela se molhou bastante apenas da porta de casa até o meu carro. Ela se sentou e passou as mãos pelos braços molhados e depois nas pernas, por duas vezes eu quase passei minhas mãos no seu braço para ajuda-la a se secar, ao invés disso eu liguei o aquecedor do carro antes de sair.

- Você me ligou algumas vezes... – Eu disse fitando o asfalto quando o silêncio entre nós tornou-se incômodo.

- Uma vez! – Ela respondeu enfática.

- Quando eu coloquei o meu chip apareceram muitas mensagens me informando que você havia ligado...

Eu intercalava meu olhar nela e na estrada e vi ela corar violentamente, ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e com os dedos da mão esquerda penteou os cabelos para trás. Eu quase morri com aquela visão perfeita.

- Ah! Está falando do seu número aqui do Brasil? Sim, liguei algumas vezes. – ela assumiu.

- Porque diz "número do Brasil"? Você me ligou em Cambridge?

- Uma vez! – Ela voltou a dizer.

Havia chegado ao local do crime. Estava estacionando o carro quando disse:

- Estranho, não vi nenhuma ligação sua no meu celular...

Ela escondeu o rosto em suas mãos por alguns segundos, depois soltou o cinto quando eu desliguei o motor.

- Vai ver a Tânia apagou a minha ligação.

Senti meu coração acelerar, do que ela estava falando?

- Não entendi...

- Quando eu te liguei a Tânia atendeu, Edward! – Ela disse e eu percebi a decepção em sua voz.

Ela desceu do carro, mas eu permaneci ali dentro por mais alguns segundos. O destino realmente gostava de nos pregar peças, a Bella tinha que me ligar no único momento que a Tânia ficou sozinha com o meu celular?

Sai do carro em baixo de chuva e avistei a Bella parada em frente a porta de entrada do prédio em baixo de um toldo verde desbotado. Havia alguns carros de polícia estacionados na rua, ela não me olhou mais e a sua mudança de humor estava palpável.

O celular dela tocou novamente assim que eu ia começar a me explicar, não que eu precisasse lhe dar alguma explicação, mas de alguma forma eu achava que devia. Chamei o elevador quando ela o atendeu.

- Alice? Desculpe-me. Estarei aí em breve... O que? A vítima tinha febre Hemorrágica da Crimeia-Congo quando morreu! – Ela disse entrando no elevador enquanto colocava o celular no viva voz para que eu também escutasse a conversa. Eu fiquei segurando a porta do elevador para que ele não subisse. Não queria correr o risco da ligação cair.

"_A vítima foi infectada por um carrapato Hyalomma Impeltatum"_ – Ouvi a voz do Jacob dizer.

- Essa foi a causa da morte? – Ela questionou

"_Não, ela foi estrangulada"._ – Alice disse. - _"Encontrei fraturas perimortem na quinta e sexta vértebras cervicais"_

- O laboratório foi colocado em quarentena?

"_Não foi necessário. Testes revelaram anticorpos virais, mas não virions ativos"._

- Ótimo! – Bella disse, mas depois sua expressão ficou confusa. – Espera! Como a vítima foi estrangulada?

"_Cara a cara. O assassino usou as mãos e... Não!"_ – Alice fez uma voz como a de quem acaba de entender um problema de física quântica.

- A vitima pode ter tossido sangue no rosto do assassino, infectando-o com o vírus!

"_E já que o vírus tem um período de 10 à 12 dias de incubação e o assassinato ocorreu a quase duas semanas, significa que o assassino..."_

- Está contagioso!

Soltei a porta do elevador e deixei que ela se fechasse, apertei botão para o 12º andar.

- Edward, preciso voltar ao Instituto agora mesmo! – Ela me disse preocupada. – A vítima sofria de febre hemorrágica e o assassino, provavelmente, está infectado!

- Já iremos para lá, é só o tempo de eu entrar no apartamento da vítima, verificar se há algum indício e já iremos...

De repente o elevador deu um solavanco muito forte e a luz se apagou completamente e uma única e minúscula luz de emergência se acendeu.

- Alice, estou no elevador com o Edward e acabou a energia.

"_Soube que aconteceu em toda a cidade... Oh! Acaba de acabar a luz aqui também, deve ser a tempestade! Bella, pode me ouvir?"_

- Consigo te ouvir Alice, está... Alice... Alice? Droga caiu a ligação... – Ela disse revirando os olhos de frustação.

- Essa coisa de febre é ruim? – Eu perguntei, nunca havia ouvido aqueles nomes de vírus.

- Temos que encontrar o assassino antes que ele espalhe a doença... A cidade pode estar à beira de uma explosão viral!

- E estamos presos aqui?

Ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e encostou-se na parede do elevador.

- Não podemos fazer nada, apenas esperar a luz voltar. Há muitos policiais aqui e a Alice já deve ter dado um jeito de chamar ajuda! – Ela disse dando um longo suspiro.

Eu sorri com a situação. Eu e a Bella presos em um elevador mal iluminado. Há uns dias atrás essa era a oportunidade que eu tanto ansiava, mas hoje eu não tinha coragem de arriscar, outro "NÃO" dela e eu jamais me recuperaria.

- Sobre a Tânia ter atendido ao seu telefonema... – Eu voltei ao assunto e vi quando ela ficou rígida, suas mãos se fecharam em punho, no escuro suas expressões estavam inelegíveis!

- Você não me deve explicações, Edward. Pode passar a noite com quem quiser!

- Eu sei que sim, mas não gosto de maus entendidos! – Disse encostando-me na parede do elevador de frente para ela. – Os investigadores brasileiros que estavam fazendo curso comigo me convidaram para um "Happy Hour" naquela quarta-feira e a Tânia foi de enxerida... Eu bebi mais do que o meu fígado é capaz de filtrar e fiquei completamente embriagado. Eles me levaram até o apartamento que eu estava hospedado e me deixaram na porta do banheiro para que eu pudesse tomar um banho gelado. Eu não sabia, mas a Tânia estava com meu celular e minhas chaves e fez questão de ir com eles me levar embora. Resumindo... Quando eu sai do banheiro a encontrei nua em cima da minha cama.

_- Vadia... –_ Escutei a Bella dizer baixinho. Ela penteou seus cabelos para trás com os dedos e começou a balançar a perna em sinal de impaciência. - Poupe-me do resto! – Ela disse cruzando os braços no peito.

Eu sorri alto.

- Assim que eu a vi eu voltei para dentro do banheiro e tranquei a porta, depois estendi uma toalha no chão e enrolei outra a fazendo de travesseiro e ali mesmo eu dormi! Acordei no outro dia todo dolorido e quando deixei o banheiro ela não estava mais lá, em cima da minha cama havia um bilhete deprimente!

- Um bilhete? – Ela disse curiosa, virando-se para olhar na minha direção.

- Sim, um bilhete me dizendo que eu possivelmente nunca havia, desculpe-me a palavra, transado com uma garota novinha e gostosa como ela e que o meu medo era compreensível, mas que ela estava disposta a me fazer perder esse medo...

Vi quando a Bella fechou os olhos e a sua respiração assumiu níveis elevados, ela levantou a cabeça e do nada começou a ter um ataque de riso, ela gargalhava dentro do elevador e eu não consegui ficar indiferente a tanta alegria. Comecei a sorrir junto sem ao menos saber o motivo!

Ouvi o seu celular tocar e ela o atendeu ainda sorrindo alto. Vi quando ela ligou o viva-voz para me colocar a par do corpo de delito.

- Oi Alice.

"_Bella, não consigo falar com os bombeiros, mas os policiais que estão de externa nesse local estão providenciando um resgate... Do que exatamente está sorrindo?"_

- O Edward não dormiu com a Tânia! – A ouvi dizer com tanta alegria que meu coração acelerou.

"_Ahá! Eu te disse! E você chorou, se embriagou, ficou sem dormir, entrou em depressão, se desesperou com a certeza incerta que ele havia dormido com ela. Trouxa!"_

- Só para constar... Estamos no viva-voz! – Ela disse extremamente envergonhada.

"_Oh! Meu Deus! Quantas pessoas escutaram isso que eu disse?"_

- Apenas uma!

"_Ele?"_

- Sim!

"_Então não tem problema! Agora voltando ao nosso caso. O princípio dessa doença é muito repentino, os sintomas começam com dor de cabeça e febre, e rapidamente progridem para ferimentos graves e hemorragia. A Febre Hemorrágica Crimeia-Congo, ou a FHCC não aparece na América do Sul, achamos que a vítima é estrangeira! Assim que terminarmos a reconstrução facial tentaremos identifica-la no controle de passaporte."_

- Tenho que parabenizar todos vocês! Estão fazendo tudo isso no escuro?

"_E ligeiramente embriagada"_

A Bella e a Alice sorriram alto e de forma contagiante.

- Qualquer novidade me ligue! – Bella pediu antes de desligar.

Ela não olhou na minha direção, mas suspirou profundamente cruzando os braços no peito. Naquele momento eu tive a certeza que ela havia sentido a minha falta, que havia sofrido com a hipótese de eu ter ficado com a Tânia e mais, talvez tivesse mudado a sua resposta a pergunta crucial que eu lhe fiz antes de viajar. Eu dei quatro passos até onde ela estava e coloquei meu polegar e o meu indicador no seu queixo levantando o seu rosto, a má iluminação não me permitia ver o brilho dos seus olhos, mas eu os busquei mesmo assim.

- Você tinha certeza que eu havia cedido... – Eu disse exasperado. Aquilo me machucou, ela não tinha compreendido o tamanho do sentimento que eu nutria por ela.

- Eram duas da manhã e aquela... Atendeu o seu celular e me disse que você estava no banho, o que queria que eu pensasse?

Eu descruzei os seus braços do peito e entrelacei minha mão com a sua, e com a mão direita eu acariciei toda a extensão do seu rosto com a ponta dos meus dedos que tremiam levemente, quando ela fechou os olhos com o meu toque eu sorri de canto.

-Eu queria que você pensasse em tudo que eu já havia lhe dito Bella. – Disse roçando meus lábios em seu ombro, inalando o seu perfume inebriante. – E que eu odeio mentiras, o que quer dizer que tudo o que eu te disse é verdadeiro, sendo verdadeiro não iria acabar em 15 dias. – Eu dizia enquanto traçava uma linha fina com a ponta do meu nariz do seu ombro até o seu pescoço, ela apertou a sua mão na minha e levou sua mão esquerda a até a minha nuca. – Eu queria que você pensasse que eu fui embora com o seu gosto na minha boca e com o seu cheiro impregnado na minha pele e eu não iria macular isso por nada! – Eu parei com meus lábios a centímetros do dela, que droga de vida, eu já havia jurado que nunca mais tocaria naquele assunto, eu fiquei 15 dias me policiando para não ligar ou mandar um SMS para ela e de que me adiantou tanto esforço quando eu estava com ela ali a centímetros de mim, fazendo-me perder a racionalidade?

Vi quando ela engoliu em seco ainda de olhos fechados ao perceber a nossa aproximação, ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus cabelos e puxou minha cabeça para baixo encostando a sua testa na minha.

- Eu poderia te beijar agora. – Ela disse com a voz entrecortada. – E vai por mim, eu quero muito fazer isso – Eu não resisti mais a tanto desejo e dei um selinho rápido em seus lábios arrancando-lhe um sorriso lindo. – Mas, antes eu quero te dizer algumas coisas, eu preciso dizer...

- Então fala. – Eu supliquei não contendo mais a vontade avassaladora de pressioná-la contra a parede daquele elevador e beijá-la como da última vez.

- Você estava certo! – Ela disse.

- Geralmente estou! Mas, sobre o que exatamente está falando?

- Minhas desculpas não convenceram nem a mim mesma! – Ela disse com a voz triste.

Naquele exato momento a luz voltou e eu tive que fechar os olhos diante da claridade repentina, eu ouvi a sua risada ecoar pelo elevador quando o mesmo voltou a funcionar.

- Droga. – Eu praguejei ainda com a minha testa colada na dela.

Ela então, me surpreendendo como sempre, se afastou de mim e apertou o botão vermelho do elevador que brecava instantaneamente qualquer movimento, ela se virou e me olhou nos olhos:

- Eu comecei, agora vou até o fim! – Ela disse determinada caminhando novamente para perto de mim, eu não me contive e coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura, ela por sua vez fitou meus olhos de uma maneira desconhecida para mim, ela sempre desviava quando eu a encarava daquela forma. Realmente surpreendente.

- Não me olhe assim, ou não conseguirei manter a minha boca longe da sua por muito tempo! – Eu disse apertando minhas mãos na sua cintura fazendo-a sorrir e corar instantaneamente.

- Edward eu... – Ela hesitou e desviou seu olhar para baixo. – Eu menti quando disse que não queria ficar com você...

- Sério? – Eu disse com voz de deboche.

- Eu sei que você sabe que eu menti... Você sempre sabe! – Ela disse, mas dessa vez a sua voz embargou e o meu coração protestou dolorosamente em meu peito. Ela levantou a cabeça e eu pude ver os seus olhos marejados. – Mas mesmo assim quero assumir que menti, e mais, quero te dizer que me arrependi do que disse assim que você bateu aquela maldita porta e uma dor gigantesca me dominou... Eu sabia que gostava de você, só não sabia o quanto... – Ela parou de falar para respirar profundamente, ela tentou não piscar para evitar que as lágrimas que inundavam os seus olhos escorressem, mas não conseguiu, ela piscou e grossas lágrimas rolaram no seu rosto.

Eu tentava buscar dentro de mim a razão, o controle, a lucidez... Tudo se esvaiu no momento que ela começou a se declarar, foi mais perfeito do que nos meus melhores sonhos, eu perdi a capacidade de me mexer e de falar, estava inerte com o olhar fixo nos seus. Eu vi o seu semblante assumir linhas tristes gradativamente, até que ela me disse:

- Você me disse que aquela era a minha última chance, acho que entendi! – Ela disse tentando inutilmente se afastar de mim, minhas mãos a seguravam num aperto de aço pela cintura.

Em 1/25 segundos, que é o tempo de uma microexpressão, eu pude ver que ela estava sofrendo e eu não aguentava ver aquele sentimento estampado em seu rosto.

Tão rápido que eu nem percebi eu colei meus lábios nos dela, seus lábios quentes e macios estavam com um sabor salgado devido às lágrimas que passaram por ali, eu a levantei do chão para aumentar o contato e dei dois passos para frente encostando-a contra a parede do elevador, eu a mantinha presa ali com o peso do meu próprio corpo, sua mão direita se entrelaçou nos meus cabelos enquanto a sua mão esquerda acariciava a lateral da minha barriga, o gosto salgado se misturou com o sabor adocicado da sua língua e eu não contive um gemido baixo de satisfação quando ela me puxou para ainda mais próximo dela aprofundando a sua língua dentro da minha boca. Eu tinha uma mão brincando com os seus cabelos e a outra percorrendo toda a lateral do seu corpo. Eu podia sentir o coração dela acelerado e as suas mãos trêmulas no meu corpo. O som do nosso beijo estava alto e estimulante e meu coração perdeu uma batida quando ela levou uma das suas mãos para dentro da minha camiseta, sua mão era extremamente macia, mas estava gélida e eu encolhi a barriga com o seu toque inesperado. A necessidade de ar tornou-se absurda e somente por questão de sobrevivência eu descolei meus lábios dos dela, mas eu não me permiti afastar, eu passei a beijar e mordiscar o seu pescoço e eu perdi a racionalidade a tal ponto de não lembrar mais nem como era o meu nome devido à concentração do perfume dela naquele local. Ela deu um suspiro alto, quase um gemido e inclinou a cabeça para trás oferecendo-me mais pele, mais espaço. Desci minhas mãos da sua cintura até a lateral da sua coxa deixando um rastro quente por onde meus dedos passavam, eu passei minha mão por trás da sua coxa e depois a subi até o seu bumbum, foi a vez dela gemer alto.

- Edward. – Ela me chamou tão baixo que eu não tive certeza se ela queria que eu escutasse.

- Que foi? – Eu disse parando minhas mãos novamente na sua cintura e então percebi que talvez estivesse indo com muita sede ao pote, mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu a desejava como nunca desejei mulher nenhuma na minha vida. – Desculpe – Eu sussurrei constrangido – Eu não resisti Bella, estava morrendo de saudades de você... Na verdade ainda estou. – Eu disse avançando em direção aos seus lábios.

- Também estava morrendo de saudades de você, do seu perfume, do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos verdes penetrantes... – Ela disse em meus lábios e quando nosso beijo recomeçaria o elevador voltou a funcionar automaticamente e nós passamos a ouvir vozes de pessoas praticamente desesperadas, ela selou meus lábios em meio a um sorriso perfeito e ficou ao meu lado, eu não resisti e passei meu braço pelas suas costas, ela olhou para a minha mão pousada na sua cintura e sorriu satisfeita. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu havia mais de 20 homens nos esperando, tinha até bombeiro com balão de oxigênio.

- Vocês estão bem?... Conseguem respirar?... Houve pânico?...

- Estamos bem. – Eu respondi e somente um tolo não perceberia o quão feliz eu estava, ou melhor, nós estávamos.

- Não sei o que houve para o elevador parar mesmo após a volta do blackout. – um dos policias nos disse.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi a Bella reprimir um sorrisinho.

- Pois é, tem que se apurar os fatos! – Eu disse enquanto passava com a Bella por entre os muitos policiais até a residência da vítima.

Por alguns minutos eu tive que me esquecer de que a Bella tinha decidido se entregar aos seus sentimentos e que eu poderia beijá-la na hora que me desse vontade! Eu percorria os cômodos da casa procurando indícios quando o celular da Bella tocou, ela já o atendeu na função viva-voz.

- Oi Alice.

"_Bella, más notícias, não há ninguém compatível com a vítima no pessoas desaparecidas, nem no controle de passaporte. Avise ao Ed ok!"_

- Ele está escutando. – Ela disse e no tom da sua voz era possível perceber a exultação.

"_Vou te mandar imagens do fêmur da vítima ok, e, por favor, venha nos ajudar o mais breve possível."_

- O Edward já está terminando por aqui eu acho, estou a caminho!

Enquanto eu examinava outros cômodos ela encostou-se à parede, ela olhava para o visor do seu celular enquanto aguardava a mensagem contendo as imagens que a Alice lhe enviaria.

Quando eu terminei de vasculhar cada centímetro daquele apartamento sem obter um indício sequer eu fui até ela, a vontade de abraça-la me dominava toda vez que eu estava a menos de um metro de distância dela. Assim que ela me viu abriu um sorriso largo que praticamente me desmontou por dentro.

- A vítima tem objetos estranhos no fêmur esquerdo – Ela disse enquanto me mostrava as imagens – A remodelagem indica que estão há, pelo menos, 4 anos lá!

Eu olhei furtivamente para as imagens.

- Estilhaços. – Disse caminhando para a porta de saída do apartamento.

- É – Ela disse entusiasmada. – a posição aleatória sugere explosão!

- Podemos verificar possíveis explosões, ou guerras que houve há quatro anos... A vítima esteve próxima a uma explosão neste período!

- Sim, mas eu preciso ver os estilhaços em si, irão me dizer muita coisa...

De forma muito espontânea eu segurei na sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos antes de irmos até o elevador.

- Tem certeza que quer entrar aí novamente? – eu a questionei.

- O pior que pode acontecer é eu ficar presa com você lá dentro... – Ela disse entrando no elevador, puxando-me junto com ela.

Eu dirigia para o Instituto e a postura da Bella dentro do meu carro estava completamente diferente da Bella rígida que geralmente andava comigo, ela estava praticamente deitada no banco do meu carro, completamente relaxada, ela brincava com uma mecha dos seus cabelos entre os dedos e olhava distraída pela janela.

O meu celular tocou e eu o tirei de dentro do meu bolso rapidamente, assim que eu olhei no visor senti um frio na barriga. Era a Tânia e eu abortei a chamada. A Bella não notou nada de diferente e eu rezei internamente para que a Tânia não me ligasse mais.

- Bella. – eu a chamei tirando-a dos seus devaneios.

Ela se virou e me encarou, seus dedos ainda brincavam com seus cabelos.

- Não entendi uma coisa. Porque você me ligou por tantas vezes, mesmo sabendo que eu não a atenderia, pois não estava usando este chip?

Ela suspirou e levou a mão no peito, como se a mera lembrança lhe causasse dor.

- Você vai me achar uma boba...

- Eu duvido!

- Eu senti muito a sua fala, tive muita saudade, então, quando a vontade de te ouvir tornava-se insuportável eu te ligava apenas para ouvir a gravação da sua voz na caixa de mensagem.

Eu havia a feito sofrer, e não adiantava eu dizer para mim mesmo que não tive culpa, porque no fundo eu sabia a minha cota de responsabilidade, eu fui embora consciente do sentimento dela por mim, mas mesmo assim desisti e a deixei aqui sofrendo. Meus olhos perderam o foco, eu passei a ver as imagens através de uma nuvem de lágrima que se formava nos meus olhos, eu estava me odiando naquele momento. A chuva torrencial tinha cessado, mas ainda caia uma garoa fina em São Paulo. Eu já estava próximo ao Instituto quando distraído soquei o meu carro em uma caçamba de lixo mal sinalizada. A pancada foi forte a ponto de ativar os air-bags, eu só ouvi o barulho e depois levei minhas mãos na cabeça.

- Bella, você está bem? – Foi a primeira coisa que eu perguntei.

- Sim estou, mas o que houve? – Ela disse preocupada.

- Vou ver agora! – Disse saindo do meu carro.

Eu olhei a lateral do meu Volvo completamente amassada, a pintura estava toda arranhada e o farol estava quebrado, doeu meu coração ver o meu carro daquele jeito, mas nada se compara a dor de imaginar a Bella me ligando mais de 40 vezes porque estava com saudade.

- Vem aqui paixão. – Eu a chamei e ela me olhou abismada, mas veio mesmo assim. A rua estava completamente deserta e a chuva começou a ficar mais forte. Eu fitei seus olhos e coloquei os seus cabelos para trás, depois a abracei forte.

- A partir desse momento, eu só vou embora se você pedir e eu tiver certeza que o pedido é verdadeiro. Eu prometo nunca mais te deixar. – Eu jurei de forma desesperada.

- Não se culpe, por favor, a culpa foi toda minha...

- Não houve culpados. Foi uma sucessão de maus entendidos, apenas isso!

Eu passei a distribuir leves beijos ao longo do seu pescoço e ombro enquanto acariciava levemente a sua cintura – O que mais a distância fez você perceber? – Perguntei enquanto aspirava lentamente o perfume na sua nuca fazendo-a arfar antes de me responder.

-Que... que os meus dias são perfeitos quando você está perto – Eu colei meu corpo mais rente ao dela. – E... er...que eu perco a linha de raciocínio quando você está perto. – Eu sussurrei um "continue" e mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha. – Ahn... remédios para dormir fazem mal... – Eu embrenhei meus dedos nos seus cabelos e passei a sorver a pele do seu pescoço. Naquele momento o meu celular voltou a tocar e desta vez a Bella estava atenta. Eu o peguei e quando olhei o visor praguejei alto – _Merda!_

_-_ Quem é? – Ela perguntou. – _Pergunta errada! _– Eu pensei.

- É a Tânia. – Eu disse não querendo esconder nada dela.

Vi o semblante da Bella se modificar drasticamente, ela estendeu a mão na minha direção.

- Posso? – Ela pediu olhando para o celular que não parava de tocar. Eu o coloquei na sua mão e ela caminhou para o outro lado da rua.

_**Bella POV.**_

Meu coração estava acelerado e eu sentia a raiva fluindo pelos meus poros. Eu olhei fixamente para o visor do celular do Edward e me senti levemente enojada com o nome estampado nele: Tânia.

- Alô. – Atendi.

- Quem está falando? – Ela perguntou assustada, sua voz soou para mim como a de uma piranha. Eu nunca havia sentido raiva de ninguém, não que me lembrasse, mas desde que eu conheci o Edward, vários sentimentos desconhecidos me assolaram e o ciúme era um deles, um sentimento que eu já havia lido muito a respeito, mas não fazia ideia que era tão forte e perturbador. Eu sentia vontade de matar a Tânia, literalmente.

- Isabella Swan. – A respondi de má vontade.

- Eu preciso falar com o Edward!

_Precisa?_

- Então. Não vai ser possível... Digamos que a boca dele está um pouco ocupada agora.

- Vocês estão juntos? Como namorados? – Ela perguntou com a sua voz de gralha.

- Não vejo como essa informação pode ser da sua conta!

- Você sabe que nós estávamos juntos aqui em Cambridge?

- Eu sei que você se humilhou a ponto de ficar nua na cama dele... Patético!

- Patético é você acreditar que ele não transou comigo, quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

Naquele momento eu me senti imensamente feliz por acreditar completamente na palavra do Edward, eu sabia do fundo do meu coração que ele jamais mentiria para mim!

- É mesmo? Então tudo bem, te farei uma pergunta básica. Se você acertar eu acredito em você, se errar eu saberei que está mentindo e você vai criar vergonha na cara e parar de ligar para o Edward!

- Pode falar! – Ela disse confiante.

- Descreva-me o pênis dele!

- Oi? – Ela perguntou assustada.

- Isso mesmo. Grosso e curto... Comprido e fino... Grosso e comprido, com a cabeça grande... Essas coisas... Descreva-o.

Ela começou a gaguejar do outro lado da linha e depois desligou o celular.

Eu sorri vitoriosa, meu coração tão acelerado que eu nem podia acreditar! Acabara de me portar como uma adolescente de 15 anos, mas eu podia, afinal tive a minha adolescência furtada por uma tragédia, eu voltei a viver, mas do momento em que parei, infantilidades seriam normais nessa minha transição. O que eu não esperava era que o Edward estaria atrás de mim durante todo o meu diálogo com a Tânia e no momento que eu desliguei o celular ele começou a gargalhar.

- E eu fico aqui me perguntando como você tiraria a prova! – Ele disse assim que eu me virei para encará-lo.

- Qualquer coisa que ela dissesse eu saberia que era mentira, porque eu confio cegamente em você!

Ele parou de sorrir e me fitou profundamente, depois me puxou para junto do seu corpo. Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e o seu hálito quente me atingiu de forma voraz fazendo minhas pernas estremecerem.

- Se quiser tirar a prova. – Ele disse buscando meus lábios loucamente, roçando a língua em todo o seu contorno fazendo-me perder a linha de raciocínio. Eu sentia um desejo absurdo toda vez que ele me pegava daquela forma, mas eu tinha um limite imposto pelo meu próprio corpo, o medo do desconhecido era grande e eu não sabia lidar com essa imensidão de sentimentos misturados, minha perna amolecia, o meu coração acelerava, o ar me faltava e o meu sexo latejava violentamente buscando uma satisfação desconhecida, nunca, em momento algum da minha vida eu havia sentido aquilo, um sentimento maravilhoso, mas assustador!

- Tenho que ir ao Instituto Edward, eles precisam de mim. – Disse afastando-me dele.

Vi um lampejo de frustação em seu olhar, mas ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você está certa! – Ele disse depois olhou para onde estava o seu Volvo, ele baixou a cabeça e seu rosto assumiu linhas tristes.

- Não fique assim... Vamos consertá-lo!

- Vamos? – Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem, era estranho, mas para mim não existia mais "eu" e "ele".

- Sim, farei o possível para te ajudar a consertá-lo! – Disse caminhando até o local do acidente.

Entramos no carro e o pó branco do Air-Bag estava em todos os lugares, ele deu partida no carro que pegou de primeira, deu ré e saiu vagarosamente em direção ao Instituto.

Entrar naquele Instituto de mãos dadas com o Edward era mais do que o meu coração podia aguentar, por onde passávamos as pessoas paravam tudo o que estavam fazendo para nos encarar, eu me senti envergonhada, mas o Edward parecia que carregava um troféu!

- Bella!... Edward! – Alice exclamou assim que nos viu. – Finalmente!

- Finamente chegamos ou finalmente nos acertamos? – Edward perguntou em meio a um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

- Ambas as coisas!

Alice estava com o Jacob na sala de necroidentificação e eu vi quando os olhos dele pararam fixos na mão do Edward entrelaçada na minha, eu me lembrei das várias conversas que eu tive com ele, onde eu dizia que o problema não era ele e sim eu, que eu nunca me apaixonaria ou namoraria com ninguém...

- Tiramos os estilhaços do fêmur da vítima, mas o metal está derretido, não faço ideia do que seja! – Alice me disse caminhando até um microscópio contendo os estilhaços de metal, eu soltei a mão do Edward com pesar e fui analisar.

- Não parece um tipo de padrão para você? – A questionei ajustando o microscópio. – Como esses amontoados ao redor do que seriam as bordas?

- Sim. Parece com dinheiro! – Alice disse.

- Moedas! – Conclui

- Em algumas guerras usam qualquer metal disponível para fazer munição. – Edward disse-me.

- Certo! – Disse virando-me para ele, seus olhos estavam tão verdes que me fizeram perder a linha de raciocínio, eu baixei minha cabeça e sorri minimamente, depois continuei. – Se você mora em um país cuja moeda não vale nada...

- Algo comum em zonas de guerra. – Edward pensou alto.

- Moedas são o recheio perfeito para uma bomba caseira! – Disse. – Cultura Global! – Exclamei sorrindo alto.

- Não faço ideia do que é ou porque te deixa feliz. – Alice disse me encarando.

- Há um museu itinerante da Cultura Global na Mooca. Há uma exibição de Moedas do Mundo, li ontem no jornal. Descobrirei a composição dos estilhaços para comparar com as moedas da exibição!

- Fantástico! – Alice exclamou dando saltinhos pela sala.

- Se não se importar eu gostaria de descobrir a composição dos estilhaços. – Jacob disse pela primeira vez. – Preciso ocupar a minha mente.

- Por mim tudo bem! – O respondi prontamente.

Vi o Jacob sair da sala de cabeça baixa e desejei internamente que ele não sofresse, não como eu sofri quando achei que tinha perdido o Edward.

- Bella, você demorou tanto que quando chegou já estávamos indo embora, iremos continuar na Segunda bem cedo...

- Sério? Me perdoa Alice?

- Claro que sim, você estava trabalhando e nos ajudou bastante pelo telefone mesmo, vou voltar para a casa da Esme, ainda está tendo festa! Vocês também vão?

- E para onde iríamos? – Perguntei.

- Sei lá! – Ela disse sorrindo alto. – Estou de carro, então nos veremos lá! – Ela disse me dando um beijo no rosto, depois ela cutucou a barriga do Edward e saiu.

Assim que chegamos à casa do Edward ele fez questão de esconder o Volvo na garagem, não queria estragar a festa com assuntos desagradáveis como uma batida de carro.

- Que bom que voltaram cedo! – Esme disse vindo até nós, ela também olhou diretamente para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e sorriu largamente.

- Vocês não poderiam me dar presente melhor! – Ela disse e eu reparei que ela devia ter bebido uma ou duas taças a mais de vinho.

- Nada de bebidas alcoólicas! – Edward me disse baixinho. – Creio que nós dois exageramos no álcool nesses 15 dias, devemos dar um tempo para o nosso organismo.

- Concordo!

Ele me conduziu até o local exato que eu estava quando ele chegou de viagem. Ele se sentou no sofá e me puxou para eu sentar junto com ele, depois pegou o seu violão que estava a lado do sofá e começou a dedilhar uns acordes.

- A música que você estava cantando é linda... Quem é o compositor? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu. – Disse sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

Ele fechou os olhos e apertou a ponta do nariz com o seu polegar e o seu indicador.

- Eu temia por isso! Nunca vou me perdoar por ter te feito sofrer...

- É passado Edward, não quero mais pensar ou falar nisso. Você já prometeu nunca mais sair do meu lado e para mim isso basta!.

Ele colocou o violão ao lado do sofá e se levantou pegando na minha mão, depois me guiou até o seu quarto. Assim que eu entrei ali me lembrei daquela bendita quarta-feira que eu havia pedido o seu número de telefone para a Esme.

- Não me entenda mal por ter te trazido para o meu quarto. – Ele disse colocando as mãos na minha cintura. – Mas é que eu estava realmente com saudade dele!

-Você deve estar cansado... Foram muitas horas de viagem...

- Sim, estou exausto! Mas não para ficar com você... Nunca!

Ele encostou seus lábios nos meus e eu senti suas mãos me segurarem com mais força, ele sempre fazia isso o que me levava a crer que ele percebia minhas pernas amolecerem, nossas línguas se encontraram e o hálito fresco dele me invadiu nublando a minha mente, eu levei uma mão até a lateral da sua nuca e a outra eu espalmei em seu peito, eu escorreguei meus lábios para o queixo quadrado dele e entre sorvidas e beijos desci meus lábios até o seu pescoço, aquela era a primeira vez que eu deixava os meus desejos me levarem tão longe, eu o ouvi grunhir meu nome quando eu inspirei profundamente o seu perfume em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que sorvia a sua pele, totalmente tomada pela luxúria eu deslizei a minha mão para dentro da camiseta dele me deliciando com os padrões quadrados da sua barriga sarada, o Edward percorria as suas duas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, quando seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente ele espalmou sua mão no meu bumbum e o apertou pressionando o meu quadril contra o dele pela primeira vez, eu senti a sua ereção plena e absoluta e o meu coração acelerou de uma maneira tão absurda que eu o sentia pulsar na minha garganta, senti o meu corpo ser conduzido para trás até que minhas panturrilhas sentiram a cama, ele me deitou ali vagarosamente e quando o seu corpo pesou em cima do meu eu tive muito medo, um medo infantil, mas era maior do que eu podia controlar. Eu o empurrei levemente para trás, ele apoiou o seu peso em um só braço dando-me espaço, eu fugi por aquele espaço e me sentei na cama. Ele sentou ao meu lado e colocou suas mãos uma de cada lado do meu rosto, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados e seus olhos tinham um brilho único.

- Ter você aqui é quase um sonho... Você não faz ideia de por quantas vezes eu te imaginei aqui, assim... – Ele disse investindo novamente em meus lábios. Ele me beijava sem pudor, de uma forma que me fazia sentir uma pressão absurda – e desconhecida – no baixo ventre, novamente eu descolei meus lábios do dele, nossas respirações aos arquejos.

- Edward – Eu sussurrei penteando meus cabelos para trás com os dedos da mão direita. – Acho que eu preciso ir embora!

Eu vi a frustação percorrer os seus olhos e eu me senti mal com aquilo.

- Ir para a sua casa agora? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – Desculpe eu achei que você queria estar aqui tanto quanto eu...

- Eu quero! – Disse acariciando o seu rosto. – Eu quero muito! Mas é que tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu acho que eu estou... Um pouco assustada!

- Mesmo após tanto tempo de desejo reprimido? – Ele perguntou pegando a minha mão que estava em seu rosto para beijá-la. – Bella, eu sou um homem e eu quero você, como eu nunca quis mulher nenhuma na minha vida.

Eu respirei profundamente e tentei em vão não deixar que lágrimas marejassem os meus olhos, eu o queria tanto, mas eu não queria dizer para ela que estava com medo porque era virgem. Ele me acharia uma boba, uma garotinha inocente... Eu não queria aquilo, mas eu não sabia nem como começar, eu nunca havia nem ao menos visto um filme pornô, eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que esperar e não estava preparada.

- Eu também quero você Edward. Quando você fica próximo de mim eu sinto uma emoção tão forte, uma explosão de sentimentos na maioria desconhecidos...

- Dorme aqui comigo? – Ele pediu e meu coração rasgou quando o medo do desconhecido falou mais forte.

- Desculpa Edward, mas eu tenho que ir embora. – Eu sussurrei. – Pode ficar aqui dormindo, eu vou caminhando.

- Até parece! – Ele exclamou. – Vou te levar em casa.

- Não precisa pegar o Volvo...

- Não vamos de Volvo. – Ele disse sério. – Vamos de Harley Davidson.

- Uma moto? Nunca andei de moto, acho melhor irmos andando.

- Ah! Bella, estou cansado... – Ele disse levantando-se. Vi quando ele sem o menor pudor levou a mão direita até o seu pênis e o apertou forte para baixo, estava rígido e protuberante e eu engoli em seco com aquela imagem.

Eu fingi que não vi e levantei-me rapidamente sem o olhar nos olhos. Nós saímos "a francesa" e ninguém notou a nossa falta. Eu o aguardei na calçada enquanto ele ia até a garagem pegar a sua moto, eu fiquei imaginando o que mais havia dentro daquela garagem escondida no sub-solo. Assim que ele ligou a moto eu ouvi o seu som característico, não era o som de uma moto qualquer, eu sempre achei o barulho daquela moto estimulante! Ele parou ao meio fio e me estendeu um capacete, eu senti meu rosto corar – Ficaria horrível – mas ele estava com um capacete aberto na frente e sem viseira – aquilo era proibido! – ele havia colocado uma jaqueta de couro e eu cheguei a duvidar que aquele homem me queria realmente. A moto parada e em marcha lenta ainda fazia um barulho característico; era um "pop-pop" seguido por intervalos regulares, então ficava assim: "pop-pop"..."pop-pop"..."pop-pop". Sentei-me de qualquer jeito na moto e depois me ajeitei, meu corpo deslizou para junto do corpo do Edward e eu me encaixei nele com as pernas abertas, eu coloquei minhas mãos levemente na sua cintura e fiquei ansiosa esperando ele sair, ele tirou o pezinho da moto do chão e ao sair deu uma arrancada forte fazendo-me abraça-lo fortemente com o susto.

- Agora sim! – Ele disse debochado, antes de sair.

Eu tinha as mãos fixas na sua barriga, se eu abaixasse um pouco as minhas mãos a pousaria no seu colo, porém eu lembrava de toda aquele protuberância e permanecia com a mão fixa no mesmo lugar, ele fez uma volta maior do que a necessária para chegar em casa. Eu estava adorando aquela sensação de liberdade, o vento batendo no meu rosto por dentro da viseira levantada e mais ainda da forma que o meu corpo estava encaixado no do Edward. Assim que chegamos em casa eu fiz um biquinho chateada, andar de moto era muito bom!

- Gostou? – Ele me perguntou assim que eu desci da moto e tirei o capacete.

- Mais do que eu esperava! Eu adoro o som dessa moto... É diferente de qualquer outro som!

- Você é muito observadora! – Ele disse sentando de lado na moto com as pernas abertas, puxando-me para junto dele, encaixando-me no meio de suas pernas. – Esse barulho é realmente inconfundível, por isso que eu comprei uma HD; a diferença está relacionada à maneira como o motor foi projetado!

- Como assim? – Eu o questionei. Apesar de não me interessar por motores, eu não gostava de não saber algum assunto.

- O pistão passa pelos tempos de admissão, compressão, combustão e escapamento a cada duas voltas do virabrequim. – Ele disse apontando para o motor da moto - Num motor normal o virabrequim possui dois mancais de bielas separados, já no motor da HD há somente um mancal de biela no virabrequim, e as duas bielas estão conectadas neste mesmo mancal. Essa solução, combinada com a disposição em V dos cilindros, impede que as explosões ocorram em intervalos regulares.

- Se as explosões são em intervalos regulares, obviamente o som também será. – Eu concluiu.

- Você tem noção do quanto é inteligente? – Ele disse selando meus lábios. – Você sabe tudo sobre tudo!

- Quem me dera. – Eu disse abraçando-o fortemente. – Há muitas coisas que eu não sei, vários assuntos que eu desconheço. – _Eu estava pensando diretamente em fazer amor!_

_-_ Gostaria de ter a oportunidade de te ensinar alguma coisa um dia! – Ele disse levantando-me do chão num abraço mais brincalhão.

Eu sorri nervosa, eu não fazia ideia do que faria a esse respeito. Eu busquei os seus lábios e o beijei de forma lenta e carinhosa, eu não queria me separar dele, queria pedir para ele subir e dormir comigo, mas dormir de dormir mesmo, porém não podia fazer isso sem contar toda a verdade, e revelar para ele que eu nunca havia feito amor estava fora de cogitação!

- Tchau. – Eu sussurrei em seus lábios. Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou tão próximo que eu senti o castanho dos meus olhos se fundir no verde dos olhos dele.

- Está com sono? – Ele me questionou e somente naquele momento que eu percebi que sim, estava me sentindo cansada e com vontade de dormir.

- Por incrível que pareça sim! Acho que a minha insônia estava diretamente ligada a sua ausência.

Ele soltou o ar de forma exasperada e eu me arrependi de ter dito aquilo, ele se culpava pelo meu sofrimento.

- Me liga se não conseguir dormir. – Ele pediu sério. – Promete.

- Prometo. – Eu disse e ele ficou irritado.

- Você mentiu Bella!

- Argh! Coisa chata! – Disse fazendo um biquinho, cruzando os braços no peito. – Não vou te ligar de madrugada interrompendo o seu sono por nada, você fez uma longa viagem e está cansado, eu quero que você durma uma noite inteira sem interrupções!

- Nunca me prometa algo que não vai cumprir! – Ele pediu ainda irritado.

- Desculpe-me. Prometo não prometer algo que não vou cumprir. – Disse olhando-o nos olhos para ele ver que eu estava falando a verdade.

Ele então selou os meus lábios demoradamente e eu me afastei subindo na calçada, ele colocou o capacete que eu usei em seu braço e depois ficou me olhando, eu percebi que ele estava esperando eu entrar em casa, então eu corri até a porta e a abri, dei um tchauzinho para ele com a mão e entrei, trancando a porta por dentro. Ouvi o som característico da HD roncar até possivelmente virar a esquina.

Eu estava em casa agora, na segurança do meu lar e todos os últimos acontecimentos me dominaram sem piedade, minhas mãos começaram a tremer levemente e minha respiração se alterou, eu mal podia acreditar que finalmente tinha ficado com ele e que ele não tinha ficado com a biscate da Tânia. Eu dei um grito e pulei alto com as mãos para cima feito uma louca dentro de casa, eu estava feliz, mais feliz do que eu já havia estado em toda a minha vida. Corri escada acima e ao chegar ao meu quarto acendi a luz e fui me olhar no espelho. Meus olhos brilhavam absurdamente, meus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados e minhas bochechas coradas, levei minhas mãos no coração e o senti pulsando fortemente. Eu segurei a minha blusa e a levei até o nariz, o perfume do Edward estava ali e eu sorri. Passei a cheirar o meu braço, meus cabelos, minhas mãos e o Edward estava por toda a parte! Eu tirei apenas a calça e me larguei na cama, levei minhas mãos impregnadas com o aroma dele até próxima ao meu nariz e adormeci como um anjo.

_**Edward POV.**_

Acordei no domingo pela manhã achando que estava em Cambridge, meu coração se apertou com o sonho perfeito que eu havia tido quando de repente eu percebo que estou no meu quarto, sentei-me na cama e levei minhas mãos na cabeça quando as imagens da noite anterior me inundaram. Eu sussurrei baixinho o nome dela e fechei meus olhos apenas para reviver na memória o seu gosto. Meu membro imediatamente se manifestou quando eu me lembrei da sua pele macia e do seu corpo colado ao meu. Eu tinha tanta certeza dos meus sentimentos e ela, no entanto ainda estava em dúvida! Eu não sabia mais o que eu poderia fazer para ela perceber que eu a amava de verdade e que ela não precisava ter medo. Levantei-me e o aroma do café da minha mãe me deixou ainda mais feliz, assim que eu cheguei a cozinha encontrei todos, inclusive a Alice, tomando café juntos na mesa.

- Olha, uma reunião de família e eu não estou incluído! Já se acostumaram com a minha ausência. – Disse sentando-me na mesa ao lado da minha mãe, fazendo-me de coitado.

- Não seja ridículo filho. – Minha mãe disse levantando-se. Ela encheu um copo com leite e achocolatado e me entregou sorrindo. – Eu apenas não quis te acordar, você precisava descansar!

- Não leve tudo o que digo ao pé da letra mãe! – A respondi sorrindo também. Como era bom estar em casa!

- E você e a Bella hein... Nem vi quando vocês saíram! – Alice disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ela quis ir embora assim que chegou.

- Sério? Porque?

- Não sei. Quer dizer, eu sei. – Disse dando um suspiro baixo e exasperado.

- Então diga. – Ele me induziu.

Eu não queria dizer certas coisas ao lado da minha mãe, então eu me silenciei e ela também não insistiu. Após o desjejum quando estava indo até o meu quarto tomar um banho e trocar de roupa a Alice veio correndo em minha direção.

- Você não achou que eu ia esquecer, achou?

Eu sorri minimamente.

- Na verdade não!

- Então me diga o que você está pensando...

- Ela não quis dormir aqui comigo, quando a coisa ficou quente ela fugiu. – Eu disse sentindo a frustação voltar. – Ela não tem certeza Alice, não sabe se gosta realmente de mim, ela teve medo de me perder para a Tânia, mas isso não está diretamente ligado a amor. Pode ser vaidade, sentimento de posse, arrependimento...

- Edward, a Bella te ama de verdade, vocês conversaram sobre isso?

- Ela disse que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. – Eu sorri sem vontade. – Rápido Alice? Faz dois meses que eu sonho com ela por todas as noites...

- Isso foi tudo o que ela disse? – Alice perguntou ligeiramente irritada e eu não imaginava o motivo.

- Sim, por que?

- Por nada Edward! – Ela disse arqueando o seu corpo para frente, beijando-me no rosto. – Estou indo embora agora, não volto mais hoje. Te vejo amanhã.

- Tchau. – Respondi atônito com a velocidade que ela falou e saiu de casa.

_**Bella POV.**_

Acordei com a Alice sentada na beirada da minha cama me cutucando.

- Devolva-me a minha chave. Agora! – Eu pedi irritada, sentando-me na cama.

- Eu não podia ir embora antes de falar com você!

- Já ouviu falar em celular?

- Porque não contou ao Edward que é virgem? – Ela disse num rompante, sua voz mais alta e estridente do que o habitual.

- Você contou a ele? – Eu perguntei assustada.

- Óbvio que não Bella! Mas você tem que contar.

- Não me vejo fazendo isso.

- Porque não?

- Ele vai me achar uma adolescente infantil Alice, você precisava ver o jeito que ele me beija, a forma que ele me pega... Ele é muito homem e eu estou longe de ser uma mulher.

Vi a Alice revirar os olhos.

- Você é uma mulher linda Bella! Seus medos não fazem sentido. Ele está achando que você não gosta dele o suficiente.

Eu senti meu coração se apertar. Lembrei-me do lampejo de frustação que passou em seus olhos quando eu o empurrei para trás.

- Eu não terei coragem. Quando o assunto é sexo o Edward me intimida demais.

- Mas você não quer? – Ele questionou deitando na minha cama.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Quando ele me toca o mundo para, em compensação o meu coração se acelera freneticamente e se não bastasse isso eu perco a razão, e você sabe como eu fico quando falta-me a razão, eu perco a minha essência, sou uma pessoa completamente racional, eu não consigo me desligar e me entregar entende...

- Se ele soubesse, agiria de forma diferente com você. Você diz que ele te pega forte porque ele acha que você já fez Bella...

- Tenho cara de quem já fez?

- E tem cara agora? Você é um baita mulherão de 24 anos, quase 25!

- Eu li alguns artigos a respeito e os especialistas são unanimes em dizer que a certeza e tranquilidade são essenciais para um bom desempenho. Certeza eu tenho, mas a tranquilidade passa longe, eu fico muito nervosa, tenho que trabalhar essa parte de tranquilidade.

Do nada a Alice sentou na minha cama novamente, depois me olhou franzindo o cenho.

- Bella de Deus. Se você não vai contar, o que pretende fazer?

- Racionalizar, me acalmar e deixar rolar.

- Ele não vai saber?

- Não!

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer uma besteira dessas.

- Você não pode contar para ele Alice, eu te proíbo!

Vi a Alice levantar e jogar a minha chave na cama, depois ela saiu feito um tufão do meu quarto.

Eu suspirei profundamente, odiava brigar com a Alice. Eu não estava com medo dela contar algo para o Edward, apesar de falar muito a Alice era discreta quando eu lhe pedia segredo sobre algo.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para o Edward.

- Dormiu bem? – Foi a primeira coisa que ele me perguntou.

- Como um anjo! – Respondi sorrindo. – E você.

- Como uma pedra! – Eu gargalhei com o jeito que ele falou.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Ele me perguntou do nada.

Se ele viesse em casa teríamos o mesmo impasse, não tinha jeito, ele começava a me beijar e já se animava.

- Vou lavar o meu carro! – Respondi.

- O Jasper acaba de me chamar para ir ao Pub daqui do bairro mais tarde, ele disse que está farto do serviço e precisa espairecer. Vamos comigo?

- Trabalho amanhã...

- Eu também, vamos ficar pouco tempo.

- Tudo bem! – Respondi. Eu iria para qualquer lugar desde que ele estivesse junto.

- Depois nos falamos. – Ele disse e eu senti um vazio se aproximando, não queria desligar.

- Tudo bem, tchau. – Eu disse com vontade de dizer: - "Não amor, não quero que você desligue"

- Tchau Bella, beijo. – Ele disse e desligou.

Eu fiz um lanche na hora do almoço e arrumei a minha casa, às 14:00hs eu tirei meu carro para fora da garagem e liguei a mangueira. Após aquela chuva torrencial no dia anterior o Domingo estava lindo, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu e o sol brilhava alto e quente. Liguei o som do meu carro relativamente alto. Eu costumava lavar aquele carro quando meus pais ainda eram vivos, meu pai costumava me dar um valor simbólico pelo serviço e eu adorava perder as minhas tardes o lavando, depois da morte deles eu nunca mais o lavei, sempre que necessário eu o largava em um lava rápido, mas naquele lindo domingo de sol eu vesti um shortinho jeans e uma regata de lycra branca que deixava um pedacinho da minha barriga a mostra, prendi meu cabelo num alto rabo de cavalo, enchi um balde com água e sabão, peguei uma esponja e alguns panos e fui para a rua lavá-lo.

Passei a esfregar o carro de forma desengonçada, não me lembrava mais como se fazia, ao enxaguar o carro eu espirrava água para todos os lados e quando já estava com metade do carro lavado já estava completamente molhada. Quando estava quase terminando eu escuto o barulho típico do motor da Harley Davidson chegando, meu coração acelerou tanto que eu fiquei irritada, eu não me virei, mas o barulho parou bem atrás de mim.

Eu senti as mãos grandes e quentes do Edward na minha cintura por trás, fechei meus olhos tentando buscar a minha razão quando o perfume dele me atingiu, ele afastou o meu cabelo e beijou a parte da trás da minha nuca, e eu soltei um gemido baixo.

- Boa tarde! – Ele sussurrou no meu pescoço, depois me virou de frente para ele num único movimento. Eu fiquei de frente para ele que estava com os cabelos espetados para cima e com o seu Ray Ban de lentes pretas, ele ficava muito sexy daquela forma, mas eu preferia ver os seus olhos verdes.

- Ótima tarde eu diria! – O respondi selando os seus lábios.

O que veio a seguir foi um frenesi. Ele jogou o peso do seu corpo no meu, pressionando-me contra a lateral do meu carro, levou as suas mãos até o meu quadril e enquanto abria seus lábios nos meus e buscava a minha língua, acariciava toda a extensão molhada da minha coxa, suas mãos deslizavam na minha pele e em menos de um segundo eu senti a sua ereção novamente entre as minhas pernas. Eu mantinha minhas mãos em suas costas largas e a sensação de submissão naquele beijo foi magnânima.

- Você... Tem noção... Do quanto está irresistível? – Ele disse com a voz entrecortada entre meus lábios.

- Estou normal. – Disse afastando-me minimamente.

- Eu te proíbo de lavar o carro aqui na rua outra vez. Pelo menos com essas vestimentas. – Ele disse, mas eu percebi pelo timbre da sua voz que se tratava de uma brincadeira.

- Veio me ajudar a lavar o carro?

- Na verdade não. – Ele disse levantando os óculos, colocando-os na cabeça. Agora minhas pernas vacilaram, eu não resistia ao poder do seu olhar. – Estou ajudando o meu pai a tirar umas tralhas do seu quartinho dos fundos de casa, chamamos de "quarto da bagunça". Eu fui até a casa de ferragem comprar pregos para arrumar umas prateleiras caídas e quando eu voltei, como de costume, passei por aqui para ver se dava a sorte de te ver, e te encontro assim, toda molhada...linda e sensual. – Ele disse voltando a selar meus lábios. Ele sugou a parte inferior dos meus lábios e depois a mordeu delicadamente. – Agora entendo porque faz tanto isso. – Ele disse sorrindo em meus lábios. – É uma delícia.

- Edward. O piadista! – Eu disse segurando o sorriso.

- Te pego as oito, pode ser? – Ele me disse se preparando para ir embora, o meu coração se apertou, eu não queria me separar dele, ele havia acabado de chegar!

- Pode. – Respondi com a voz baixa.

Ele selou meus lábios demoradamente e depois me abraçou forte antes de ir sentar-se na sua moto.

- Até mais tarde! – Ele disse colocando os óculos escuros e o capacete aberto na frente e sem viseiras, depois ligou sua HD e saiu roncando alto aquele barulho característico.

..o..o..o..o..o

- Bella me deixe escolher a roupa que vai vestir! – A Alice me implorava enquanto eu tomava o meu banho. A raiva que ela estava sentindo de mim já havia passado e agora ela estava de mini saia, meia fio 40, bota e blusinha decotada no meio do meu quarto querendo me produzir – Como sempre. Sai do banheiro e ela estava com um vestido que eu não usava há anos nas mãos, ele era rosa bem claro, tomara que caia e um pouco curto, ela me fez vesti-lo e depois calçar uma sandália branca com detalhes rosas que eu também não usava a tempos.

- Você está perfeitamente linda Bella. – Alice me disse assim que terminou de me maquiar.

Olhei-me no espelho e gostei do que vi, eu estava com a alma leve e aquela roupa fez eu me sentir uma adolescente de 16 anos, eu amei aquela sensação.

- Tem certeza que vamos caminhando? Não posso andar de moto com esse vestido! – Disse aflita para a Alice.

- Fique tranquila!

Quando o Jasper e o Edward chegaram a Alice foi abrir a porta para eles, eu estava colocando os meus brincos. Assim que eu comecei a descer as escadas eu avistei o Edward parado bem ao final dela, seus olhos fixos em mim, seus lábios estavam separados e ele piscava atônito, quando eu cheguei ao último degrau ele me puxou para os seus braços.

- _Bella..._ – Ele sussurrou o meu nome enquanto aspirava a pele do meu pescoço, eu tremi em seus braços e minhas pernas perderam a sustentação.

- Vamos Edward. – Ouvi a voz impaciente do Jasper dizendo. O Edward se separou minimamente de mim e acariciou o meu rosto com ternura.

- Você está linda! – Ele disse fitando os meus olhos de forma intensa.

Caminhamos os dois casais, eu e o Edward, a Alice e o Jasper, a passos lentos. Estava uma noite maravilhosamente quente e a brisa que batia por vezes em nossos rostos acalentava o calor. Conversamos sobre coisas da vida, bobeiras eu diria, mas não falar de nada relacionado ao meu trabalho era muito gratificante. Chegamos ao Pub e eu constatei com alegria que ele estava praticamente vazio, havia umas quatro ou cinco mesas ocupadas, no pequeno palco de madeira um homem solitário com um violão no colo fazia um som ambiente. A Alice nos conduziu até uma mesinha de canto próximo a janela, pedimos quatro latinhas de cerveja e continuamos a conversar. A mão do Edward não saia de cima da minha coxa e eu via em seus olhos o pesar quando eu ou ele tinha que se ausentar para ir ao banheiro, após quase duas horas que estávamos ali jogando conversa fora a Alice me inventa uma!

- Lembra-se da primeira vez que nos encontramos aqui Jasper? – Ela disse nostálgica. – Eu não fazia ideia que ficaríamos juntos até hoje – ela disse selando os lábios dele demoradamente. – Eu me lembro de que jogamos o jogo da verdade – ela sorriu alto. – mas hoje eu quero propor outro jogo, é parecido, mas é diferente.

- Qual? – O Jasper perguntou curioso.

A Alice chamou o garçom e pediu uma garrafinha vazia, quatro copos pequenos e uma garrafa de Rum.

- Não vou beber Rum Alice, trabalho amanhã! – A alertei, ela então trocou o rum pela caipirinha.

Quando o garçom lhe trouxe tudo o que ela havia solicitado ela encheu os quatro copos e disse:

- A garrafinha é só para dizer quem começa, depois segue no sentido horário... Eu digo uma coisa bem diferente que eu já tenha feito, e quem fez igual tem que beber a pequena dose de caipirinha. Não vale mentir hein. Edward, se souber que o Jasper mentiu, ou vice e versa tem que contar, o mesmo vale para eu e a Bella.

- Gostei desse jogo. – O Jasper disse girando a garrafinha que apontou para ele mesmo. Ele pensou por alguns longos segundos e disse:

- Eu já andei de skate à noite na paulista.

Eu sorri alto. Ninguém bebeu. Foi a vez da Alice.

- Eu já xinguei um chefe e fui mandada embora por isso.

O Edward e o Jasper a olharam e então beberam a caipirinha dos seus copos. Minha vez.

- Eu já bebi em uma noite mais de 100 long neck.

Ninguém bebeu, mas o Jasper e o Edward me olharam assustados. Vez do Edward.

- Eu já tomei chuva!

- Ahhh. Isso não vale! – A Alice disse sorrindo antes de beber a sua caipirinha, seguida por mim e pelo Jasper.

- Tem que ser algo mais comum, para todos beberem! – Ele se justificou.

- Se é assim. – O Jasper disse. – Eu já menti para não magoar uma pessoa!

Todos nós bebemos.

Era Alice quem enchia os nossos copos a cada nova rodada, ela encheu o copo de todos e me olhou nos olhos por uma fração de segundos, desviando-os rapidamente.

- Então vamos beber! – Ela disse sorrindo. – Eu já fiz sexo!

_Filha de uma quenga!_

- AAhhhh. – O Jasper disse debochado, enquanto virava o seu copo de caipirinha, o Edward também virava o seu copo e eu simplesmente cruzei meus braços no peito, eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e não só elas, mas também minhas orelhas e meu pescoço, eu ia matar a Alice!

O Edward olhou para o lado e viu o meu copo cheio, ele então olhou para a Alice e como se tudo começasse a fazer sentido na sua mente ele levou a mãos na cabeça disfarçadamente. A mão dele que estava pousada na minha coxa gelou. A Alice fingiu que nada tinha acontecido e encheu novamente o copo de todos. Era a minha vez.

- Eu já tive vontade de matar uma amiga.

Ninguém bebeu e a brincadeira acabou.

Ficamos ali por mais meia hora no máximo, eu não fazia mais questão de falar com ninguém, também não estava mais bebendo... Eu estava puta da vida! A Alice havia me colocado em uma sinuca de bico, se eu não bebesse o copinho de caipirinha – como eu fiz – o Edward descobriria que eu era virgem, mas se eu bebesse a minha omissão sobre esse assunto viraria uma mentira! E eu não posso de forma nenhuma mentir para o Edward!

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – O Jasper disse olhando para mim e depois para o Edward, ele percebeu que nenhum de nós estavam mais em clima de descontração.

Aquele era outro que não havia se surpreendido com o fato de eu não ter bebido a caipirinha. Agora tudo fazia sentido, a Alice contou para ele e ambos armaram essa emboscada para mim, ele ligou para o Edward dizendo que estava estafado do serviço e precisava espairecer – em pleno Domingo! – depois a Alice inventa um joguinho ridículo, ele topa na hora e eu me ferro. Que ódio, que ódio, que ódio.

Ao meu lado o Edward parecia mais um zumbi! Ele estava há meia hora praticamente na mesma posição, ele também parou de beber e só respondia a perguntas diretamente direcionadas a ele.

O Edward se levantou para pagar a conta e seus olhos encontraram os meus pela primeira vez desde aquele embaraço, e eu não consegui distinguir o que se passava ali.

Assim que chegamos à rua o Edward passou o seu braço pelo meu ombro e me puxou para mais próximo dele, eu abracei a sua cintura e caminhamos em silêncio, após dois quarteirões eu e o Edward viramos a esquina em direção a minha casa e a Alice e o Jasper seguiram em frente. A Alice me olhou com um olhar arrependido e eu senti que ela estava ficando desesperada, eu não fiz nada para melhorar aquele sentimento, ao contrário, eu a encarei com um olhar fulminante antes de virar-lhe as costas.

- Está tudo bem Bella? Você está tão calada. – O Edward me perguntou assim que passamos na praça que havia na esquina de casa.

- Você também não está falando muito. – O respondi olhando para os meus pés.

O silêncio voltou a predominar.

Chegando a porta de casa ele pegou a minha chave que estava em seu bolso. Eu abri a porta e o encarei.

- Quer entrar? Hoje é dia de super estreias no Tele cine. – Eu disse.

Ele sorriu o seu sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego e eu senti o meu coração se manifestar.

- Acho que já começou. – Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo entrando na minha casa.

Caminhamos direto até sala, eu puxei a parte interna do sofá, fazendo dele uma cama. Os meus travesseiros e a minha coberta já estavam ali. Ele se sentou na beirada do sofá e eu liguei a televisão, depois tirei as sandálias e subi no sofá ajeitando as minhas costas confortavelmente no encosto, coloquei um travesseiro do meu lado e puxei a coberta até o meu quadril.

- Você não vem? – Eu perguntei o encarando, ele ainda estava ali parado, sentado na beiradinha do sofá.

Ele se descalçou e veio se sentar ao meu lado, eu levantei a coberta e cobri as suas pernas.

- Está realmente com frio? – Ele me questionou.

- Não preciso sentir frio para me cobrir, eu só assisto televisão assim!

Coloquei no telecine e verifiquei que eram 23:20H, o filme já havia começado. Passei por outros canais e na FOX estava começando um filme que eu não vi o nome, mas eu não era preconceituosa quando o assunto era filme, eu gostava de começar a assistir e se eu percebesse que não prestava, mudava de canal. O som da televisão estava baixo porque o filme era legendado. A respiração alta do Edward era audível ao meu lado.

Ele não colocou a sua mão na minha coxa como no Pub, tão pouco beijou o meu pescoço, ele estava sentado inerte ao meu lado e aquilo estava me incomodando.

- Tudo bem Edward? – Eu perguntei virando-me para ele.

- Na verdade não. – Ele disse soltando o ar. – Nós precisamos conversar.

_Merda!_

_- _Já até imagino o assunto! – Eu disse cruzando os braços no peito, a raiva da Alice ainda estava ali presente.

- Por que não me contou Bella? Você disse que confia completamente em mim, eu estou tentando até agora entender porque não confiou para me dizer esse assunto...

- É diferente... – Eu disse fechando os olhos, a vergonha me dominando. – Eu não sabia o que você iria pensar.

- Que eu não te mereço... E que eu não sou bom o suficiente... E que eu sou um completo idiota!

- Hey! De onde tirou isso? – Eu disse afagando-lhe os cabelos extremamente macios.

- De onde? – Ele disse debochado. – Olhe para você Bella! Você é linda, simpática, independente, inteligentíssima e deve ter um puta de um salário! Agora olhe para mim... Não tenho nada para te oferecer... Na verdade eu achei que tinha, quer dizer... Eu e meu estúpido ego machista queríamos que ao menos eu fosse o melhor... Argh!.. Deixa pra lá.

Eu o encarava abismada, as palavras me fugiram completamente. O Edward era uma pessoa completamente segura de si e eu nunca imaginei que ele se sentia daquela forma.

- Nada para me oferecer... – Eu repeti incrédula.

- Quanto é o seu salário? – Ele perguntou se ajeitando no sofá, sentando-se de frente para mim.

- Não sei, a última vez que eu vi eram R$23.000,00.

- Anual? – Ele disse confuso, franzindo o cenho.

- Mensal. – Respondi sorrindo minimamente.

Ele fechou os olhos impaciente.

- Está vendo Bella, é isso que estou dizendo.

- Eu não estou te entendendo Edward! Você tem um bom salário.

- Sim, R$8.000,00! Sendo que mais da metade está comprometido por dívidas!

Eu respirei fundo! Eu jamais entenderia esse machismo em achar que para a mulher se sentir bem ao lado de um homem ele tinha que lhe sustentar, eu odiava aquilo! Amava ser independente financeiramente e não me via submissa a um homem por ele me sustentar.

Eu me ajeitei no sofá e passei as minhas pernas uma de cada lado da cintura dele, senti nossos sexos roçarem, mas fingi ser normal aquele contato inesperado. Coloquei uma mão na lateral do seu rosto e a outra se perdeu em meio aos seus cabelos.

- Olhe para mim, bem nos meus olhos porque eu quero ter certeza que você entendeu. – Eu disse fitando os seus olhos tristes. – De que me adiantaria você ter tudo o que eu já tenho? Você tem tudo o que eu não tenho Edward, você me devolveu a alegria de viver, você me faz perder a razão com apenas um beijo, você é o homem mais perfeito que eu já conheci e o único em anos que tocou o meu coração de forma verdadeira... Eu não te contei porque eu fiquei insegura e com vergonha! Você já fez amor com várias mulheres e eu não sei nem por onde começar, não vai ser bom para você... – Eu disse sentindo a minha voz embargar.

Ele levou suas mãos até a lateral do meu quadril e me puxou para o seu colo encolhendo as pernas fazendo as suas coxas de encosto para a minha coluna. A sua mão esquerda apoiava o peso do seu corpo e a direita acariciava o meu rosto delicadamente.

- Está enganada. – Ele disse com a voz rouca.

- Sobre o que exatamente?

- Você disse que eu já fiz amor com várias mulheres... Eu não usaria esses termos já que você é a primeira mulher que eu amo na vida. – Assim que meu cérebro assimilou as suas palavras eu senti meu coração palpitar numa arritmia constante. Ele se endireitou no sofá segurando-me pela cintura e nossos corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente. Eu perdi completamente a fala. – Também queria me desculpar por ter ido com tanta sede ao pote – ele disse dando-me um mínimo sorriso. – Eu fui um idiota que só queria provar que era homem o suficiente para te merecer. – Ele disse arqueando o seu corpo para frente apenas para beijar o meu pescoço suavemente, eu ia arquear o meu corpo para trás, porém as suas pernas me impediram. – E quanto a você cogitar a hipótese de que quando eu te amar não será bom para mim não há como eu ser gentil, terei que te mandar calar a boca! – Ele falou antes de selar os meus lábios.

Eu sorri e fechei meus dedos em seus cabelos enquanto a minha mão livre percorria o seu ombro e braço, ele me beijou de uma forma diferente, quando seus lábios encontraram os meus não foi ansiando pela minha língua imediatamente, ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior depois sorveu o superior demoradamente, seus movimentos estavam lentos mais intensos, quando sua língua me invadiu ele passou a explorar cada canto da minha boca fazendo-me ter sensações distintas, suas mãos passeavam fortemente nas minhas costas e eu não contive um gemido baixo quando ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus cabelos puxando-os levemente para trás, ele separou nossos lábios mais desceu os seus beijos no meu queixo, depois por todo o meu pescoço e ombros que estavam descobertos. Se ele puxasse o meu tomara que caia para baixo eu ficaria praticamente nua em seu colo e naquele momento essa hipótese era tudo que se passava na minha mente. O perfume único que a sua pele emanava misturado com o gosto doce da sua boca faziam o meu sexo latejar, instintivamente eu rebolei no seu colo na intenção de aplacar aquelas contrações, funcionou por um segundo, tempo necessário para o Edward levar suas mãos até o eu quadril e segurá-los fortemente.

- Não faz mais isso! – Ele pediu jogando a cabeça para trás.

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem violentamente.

- Desculpe. Eu disse que não sabia o que fazer! – Eu falei encabulada desviando do seu olhar.

Ele virou meu rosto novamente na sua direção e me deu um sorriso tão perfeito que eu quase enfartei.

- Você não tem noção do que está falando não é mesmo? – Ele disse pegando a minha mão, depois a colocou em seu colo, em cima do seu membro rígido. – Aperte e veja o que você é capaz de fazer com apenas um movimento de quadril.

Eu segurei o seu pênis em minha mão e senti minhas pernas vacilarem ao constatar que ela não fechava na largura, eu já tinha lido sobre ereção em algum lugar, mas eu não fazia ideia que uma irrigação sanguínea era capaz de endurecer tanto um músculo. Sentir aquilo majorou as contrações que eu estava sentindo, para piorar meus seios formigavam e eu sabia que eles ansiavam as mãos grandes e quentes do Edward. Minhas bochechas queimavam e eu sabia que eu devia ter atingido um tom de vermelho nunca antes alcançado. Eu puxei minhas mãos do seu colo como se tivesse levado um choque e depois me senti uma adolescente infantil.

Ele levou seus braços para trás do corpo e se arqueou apenas para me fitar, depois ele praticamente deitou e ficou apoiado nos cotovelos.

- Você consegue ficar ainda mais linda assim, corada!

- Não me olha assim que eu fico ainda mais envergonhada.

Ele então se deitou e bateu a mão levemente em seu peito. – Deita aqui. – Ele pediu e eu deitei a cabeça em seu peito deitando-me ao seu lado, ele pegou um travesseiro e colocou atrás da sua cabeça, depois puxou a coberta e nos cobriu. Eu entrelacei minhas pernas nas dele e ele me abraçou fortemente, eu não sei precisar quanto tempo demorou até que eu tivesse adormecido.

**Edward POV.**

Eu aninhei a Bella em meus braços e passei a pentear os seus cabelos delicadamente com os dedos, meu coração só faltava explodir de tanta felicidade, eu mal podia acreditar que eu estava com ela ali, embrenhada em mim.

Quanto ao fato dela ser virgem, bem eu não serei hipócrita em dizer que não faz a menor diferença. O meu sentimento não mudaria caso ela não fosse, até porque eu me apaixonei achando que ela de fato não fosse, mas agora, com ela ali em meus braços, saber que nenhum homem nunca a tocou fazia com que meu ego praticamente explodisse, eu seria o primeiro e o único. Eu teria o privilégio de ensiná-la algo novo, e modéstia a parte ela teria um professor PhD no assunto. Eu não tinha pressa, faria com que ela tivesse todas as experiências possíveis antes de amá-la completamente.

Eu a puxei para mais perto e beijei a sua cabeça, ela se aninhou no meu peito e sussurrou o meu nome, depois de alguns minutos disse o meu nome novamente e eu percebi que ela estava dormindo. Eu desliguei a televisão e fechei os olhos para dormir quando ela sussurrou: - _Eu te amo, Edward._

No completo breu eu senti meu coração inchar no peito, não há palavras no mundo capaz de descrever a emoção que eu senti naquele momento.

- Eu te amo Bella, mais do que você é capaz de compreender. – Eu sussurrei na intenção que seu subconsciente gravasse aquela informação... Processasse aquela resposta.

Eu permaneci por alguns minutos acordado devido a exultação que as palavras da Bella me causaram, depois eu também adormeci.

_Continua..._

O0o0o0o0

**Ufa! Então... Não sei se faço esses dois aliviarem essa tensão logo... Vai depender dos comentários... Como vocês quase não comentam, eu axo que vai demorar mais alguns capítulos... kkk**


	7. Seus Efeitos

Hoje vou agradecer a minhas novas leitoras que me encheram de comentários... Sabe o que é mais legal? Eu nunca chamei leitoras como fiz essa semana, mas como havia pouquíssimos comentários ak a minha Beta ficou me incentivando a divulgá-la, então, eu entrei em uma fic bem comentada e divulguei acho que para umas 8 meninas... E não é que elas vieram, e mais, comentaram me deixando muito feliz. Meus agradecimentos hoje são para vocês! Muito obrigado e eu amei os seus comentários...

Tenho uma má notícia :( Estou indo viajar amanhã e não estarei ak Quinta ou Sexta para postar o capitulo, e nem terei tempo para escreve-lo, já que esse é o capitulo que mais levarei tempo para escrever kkk. Eu consegui deixar uma previazinha que a minha Beta irá postar para vocês ok. So sorry, mas semana que vem não haverá capitulo, porém a prévia está bem cute...

Tks Pamela Almeida pela Betagem... Não vou expressar aqui os meus sentimentos pq vc já está muito presunçosa...

Bem é isso... Espero que gostem deste capitulo e que o comentem, está menor do que os outros, pois estava em semana de provas na facul... Então relevem ok!

**Bella POV.**

Acordei sentindo o aroma do perfume do Edward tão distante que parecia ser fruto da minha imaginação. Espreguicei-me demoradamente esticando os braços para cima enquanto sentava-me na cama ainda sonolenta com os olhos miúdos e o corpo mole quando os últimos acontecimentos infestaram a minha mente. O Edward havia dormido comigo, eu me lembrava disso, mas, ele não estava ali, o sofá estava vazio e no seu lugar estava apenas o seu travesseiro. Puxei o travesseiro que ele havia usado para dormir e o abracei inspirando profundamente o seu perfume único, notando o meu corpo estremecer.

- Vou ficar com ciúme. – Escutei a simpática e perfeita voz dele dizer ao meu lado, eu me virei e o encontrei segurando uma bandeja. Ele deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se colocando a bandeja em seu colo. Eu me senti extremamente envergonhada com aquele travesseiro nas mãos, eu sorri e olhei para a bandeja que continha uma pequena jarra com suco que eu deduzi ser de laranja, dois copos, outra jarra contendo leite, achocolatado, pães, presunto e queijo enrolados em canudos e um potinho cheio de frutas picadas.

- Nossa! – Eu exclamei. – Não costumo comer assim pela manhã, geralmente vou em jejum para o Instituto e lá tomo café.

Ele revirou os olhos e me encarou.

- Isso era antes. – Ele disse sério. – Primeiro que ontem eu não te vi comendo, como eu cheguei aqui às 21:00H e agora são 07:30H do outro dia, fazem no mínimo 10 horas e meia que você não ingere alimentos. O café tem compostos que ativam a produção de ácidos no estômago, se você tomá-lo com o estômago vazio certamente irá irritar a sua mucosa... Isso sem falar na bendita da cafeína que funciona como um estimulante do sistema nervoso central e em doses elevadas pode causar insônia, sabia?

- Uau... Não eu não sabia! – Disse enchendo um copo de suco. – Cuidarei melhor da minha saúde!

- Não se preocupe, farei isso por você! – Ele disse me contemplando como um olhar protetor.

- Isso é estranho. – Eu pensei alto enquanto pegava um pãozinho com alguma coisa dentro que eu não sabia o que era.

- O que? – Ele me questionou.

- Ter alguém cuidando de mim, há muitos anos que sou auto-suficiente...

- Bem... Trate de se acostumar, porque eu não pretendo mudar.

Eu o encarei incrédula, ele estava falando sério!

- Não vai comer?

- Já me alimentei enquanto te preparava esse desjejum. – Ele disse levantando-se - E agora preciso ir, estou atrasado.

Quando ele me disse que ia embora meu coração protestou, eu não queria me separar, ficar com ele estava sendo a melhor coisa que já havia me acontecido em anos. Coloquei a bandeja de lado e puxei a coberta para baixo, esquecendo-me do fato que eu estava de vestido e minhas pernas estavam abertas. Assim que eu fiquei descoberta a boca do Edward se abriu em um grande "O" e seus olhos se fixaram na minha calcinha. Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem, mas não tinha a menor chance de eu parar agora, não com o Edward me olhando com tanto desejo.

Levantei-me num único movimento e praticamente me atirei nos braços dele fazendo com que ele desse alguns passos para trás e encostasse o seu corpo na parede. Passei minhas mãos pela lateral do seu corpo enquanto beijava devagar o seu pescoço, seu queixo e descia ainda mais as minhas mãos. Mordi o seu pescoço no ponto exato onde o seu perfume era mais concentrado e logo depois o segurei com as duas mãos pelo quadril, eu subi meus beijos até os seus lábios e só então senti as mãos dele me tocarem. Ele estava se freando e eu podia sentir a diferença. Ele segurou com as duas mãos a minha cintura e apertou forte enquanto abria seus lábios nos meus, o meu corpo se acendeu como uma fogueira quando eu senti que mesmo tentando se controlar ele estava ficando excitado. Eu espalmei minha mão no seu bumbum e o trouxe para mais perto, eu arfei quando nossos sexos se encontraram e ele aprofundou ainda mais a língua dentro da minha boca, eu me esfreguei nele devagar na intenção de aplacar a sensação de combustão que me dominava.

- Inferno, Bella! – Ele praguejou em meus lábios e entrelaçou sua mão nos meus cabelos, puxando-os levemente, sua mão livre passeava pela lateral do meu corpo e me apertava ainda mais próxima a ele, como se ele quisesse que nossos corpos se fundissem. – Não faz assim comigo. – Ele disse separando seus lábios dos meus enquanto encostava a sua testa na minha.

-Assim como? – O questionei esfregando-me novamente nele que fechou os olhos com força e depois grunhiu algo ininteligível. – Ele buscou meus lábios novamente e desta vez com a mesma ferocidade de antes, sua língua penetrou a minha boca rudemente e ele apertou meus ombros com força, suas mãos desceram pelos meus braços e depois subiram pela minha barriga, até que ele espalmou suas duas mãos nos meus seios e os apertou com vontade. Eu congelei.

Dois homens já haviam me tocado daquela forma, na verdade foi um menino de quinze anos, antes da morte dos meus pais e um pesquisador que eu conheci em uma conferência, eu fiquei com ele por seis dias e o homem mais parecia um polvo! Porém na primeira vez eu não tinha muita malícia, não era mulher e o menininho também não sabia muito o que estava fazendo. E da segunda não havia sentimento e foi tudo muito mecânico, mas desta vez foi algo surpreendente. Assim que eu percebi para onde a sua mão estava indo, o meu coração já se manifestou, um frio na barriga me dominou e eu fiquei numa expectativa enorme. Quando as mãos dele me tocaram realmente e apertaram os meus seios todo o meu corpo se manifestou, cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo respondeu aquela carícia na mesma hora e eu, que não estava acostumada com aquilo, me assustei. Ele percebeu, talvez pelo meu coração que batia mais rápido do que as asas de um beija flor, ou talvez pela minha expressão. Ele parou de me beijar, mas não soltou os meus seios, meu peito subia e descia rapidamente no ritmo da minha respiração. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele deu um sorriso de canto, um sorriso que eu ainda não tinha visto, havia malicia ali e muita luxúria. Ele acariciou os meus seios novamente e eu fechei os olhos, eu não sabia se pedia para ele parar ou se esperava para ver o que ele faria, ele passou os seus polegares no bico do meus seios e eu gemi baixo. Senti as mãos dele descer dos meus seios para a minha cintura, ele arqueou o seu corpo para frente e encostou seus lábios no meu pescoço.

- Até onde você já foi? – Ele perguntou sorvendo a pele do meu pescoço.

- Como assim? – Eu o questionei curvando o meu corpo para trás, lhe oferecendo mais espaço.

- Algum homem já te fez ter um orgasmo Bella? – Ele perguntou subindo seus beijos pela minha nuca, eu senti minhas pernas amolecerem e ele apertou suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Não. – Eu assumi timidamente.

Ele sorriu e o hálito quente dele no meu pescoço me desconcertou, seus lábios tocaram o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto ele descia uma de suas mãos até a parte interna da minha coxa. Senti sua mão subir pela minha perna e quando estava perigosamente perto da minha vagina eu não sei por que fechei as pernas, ele soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Desculpe-me – Ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

Ele se desculpar era a morte para mim, eu o queria muito, mas toda aquela esfregação havia me deixado extremamente molhada e se ele me tocasse sentiria na hora e eu morreria de vergonha.

Eu me afastei minimamente e pude ver o seu membro praticamente explodindo dentro da calça, eu senti vontade de estender a mão e o segurar como já havia feito, mas me contive.

- Eu que devo me desculpar. – Disse triste. – Mas é que eu nunca senti nada parecido com o sentimento que me engolfa cada vez que sou tocada por você...

Ele deu dois passos na minha direção e me fitou.

- Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa, e, por favor, não minta para mim. – Ele disse passando as línguas nos lábios. – Você quer fazer isso?

_Céus, que raio de pergunta era aquela?_

- É obvio que eu quero, Edward! Você não tem noção de como eu fico quando você me beija dessa forma.

Ele puxou o meu corpo para junto do dele pela cintura e ficou com o rosto a centímetros do meu.

- Então me deixa ter essa noção. – Ele sussurrou em meus lábios, selando-os depois demoradamente. Senti as suas mãos descerem pela minha cintura em direção a parte interna da minha coxa, minhas pernas continuavam fechadas e meu coração batia de forma frenética. Ele desceu seus lábios roçando-os em meu queixo e passou a sorver a pele do meu pescoço. – _Abra as pernas para mim, Bella_. – Ele sussurrou e o hálito quente dele em meu pescoço me desestabilizou, minhas pernas bambearam e os músculos se afrouxaram, eu não tinha mais forças para mantê-las fechadas. Ouvi o sorriso triunfante do Edward quando ele afastou as minhas pernas com apenas uma das mãos e depois continuou a subindo pela parte interna da minha coxa até chegar à minha calcinha que naquele momento estava encharcada, quando ele me tocou eu segurei um gemido e percebi a respiração dele se alterar. Ele acariciou toda a extensão da minha vagina e quando encontrou o meu clitóris o pressionou forte e eu tive que abafar um grito em seu ombro.

- Você disse que as reações do seu corpo te assustam certo? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Isso. – Respondi tentando manter a minha respiração regular.

- Você precisa se conhecer Bella. – Ele sussurrou subindo os seus beijos, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, a sua mão agora inerte, ainda lá perturbando a minha linha de raciocínio. – Hoje quando você voltar do Instituto você irá deitar nua na sua cama e irá se tocar. – Ele falou com a voz autoritária, sua respiração estava ofegante. – Você precisa saber exatamente o que cada toque vai causar no seu corpo, para não se assustar mais...

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem, eu não podia compactuar com aquilo, era extremamente vexatório.

- Não sei se posso. – Eu disse baixinho e ele tornou a esfregar a sua mão na minha vagina, dessa vez mais forte e com mais pressão. Meus joelhos praticamente dobraram e eu arqueei meu corpo para trás involuntariamente. Eu sentia as paredes da minha vagina latejarem violentamente, meu corpo implorando por mais contato.

- Pode sim... – Ele disse parando de me estimular, subindo a sua mão para a minha cintura. Eu tive vontade de gritar para que ele voltasse a sua mão enorme para o meio das minhas pernas, mas me contive. – E tem mais.

- Mais? – Eu disse tentando recuperar a compostura.

- Sim. – Ele distribuía beijos lentos por toda a extensão do meu pescoço e ombros. – Quando você for gozar você irá chamar o meu nome, mas não em pensamentos ou num sussurro, você irá gritar o meu nome Bella.

- Você é um pervertido. – Eu disse escondendo meu rosto em seu ombro.

- Não, eu sou louco por você. É diferente!

0o0o0o

Cheguei ao Instituto mais de meia hora atrasada, em todo o tempo que eu trabalho lá nunca bati o cartão fora do horário, mas aquele dia estava sendo atípico.

- Bella! – A Alice exclamou feliz assim que me viu, eu entrei na sala de necroidentificação ainda vestindo meu jaleco, eu a olhei furtivamente. Eu não havia esquecido o que ela me fez!

- Bom dia. – Eu desejei coletivamente para o Carlisle, o Jacob e por que não, para a Alice.

Fui direto para a minha mesa e após ligar o meu computador passei a analisar possíveis fraturas no crânio da vítima. Quando do nada o Jacob fala:

- Níquel.

- O que? – Carlisle o questionou.

- As moedas. São parte níquel.

- Como sabe? – Foi a vez da Alice o questionar.

- Dissolvi uma dessas moedas em ácido clorídrico, agora estou testando a solução. – Ele disse com a voz exasperada. - Eu devia ter pensado nisso antes, uma coisa tão óbvia, mas minha mente está infestada de outras coisas...

- Jacob, se quiser conversar estamos aqui, somos mais que uma equipe, somos uma família! – A Alice disse para ele, mas olhou para mim.

- Cobre. – Ele disse desconsiderando as últimas palavras da Alice. - Os estilhaços da moeda são bimetálicos... Aluminio-bronze no centro com anel de níquel. Rubios Russos.

- Pode ser mais claro? – O Carlisle solicitou.

- Rubios Russos é a única moeda que combina. – Ele concluiu.

Eu imediatamente liguei para o Edward que me atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Jacob disse que os estilhaços na perna da vítima eram Rubios.

- Rubios Russos. – Ele disse e eu não sei dizer por que a voz dele soou tão sexy para mim. –Espera aí... Há quatro anos... Aquele... Chechênia.

- O que é que tem? – Perguntei imaginando o semblante dele, aquilo não estava certo, eu estava em meu ambiente de trabalho e mesmo assim eu sentia um leve latejar no meio das pernas apenas ouvindo a voz dele.

- Os separatistas, às vezes, usam moedas russas em suas bombas, como protesto adicional porque querem a sua própria moeda. – Ele me informou.

- Mas se um civil brasileiro foi ferido na Chechênia, certamente houve cobertura da imprensa... – Eu deduzi.

- Então procuraremos noticias sobre uma brasileira ferida por uma bomba na Chechênia há 4 anos... E depois você fará o que eu mandei hoje de manhã... – Ele disse com a voz sensual.

Senti meu rosto corar violentamente, eu olhei para todos na sala de necroidentificação e quase morri de vergonha com a hipótese de que eles ouvissem, ou pior, soubessem do que o Edward estava falando.

- Tchau. – Eu falei e desliguei o celular. Meu coração acelerado.

Eu me levantei e arranquei o meu jaleco, pendurando-o no encosto da minha cadeira.

- Vai sair? – A Alice me questionou.

- Irei na Biblioteca municipal pesquisar em jornais e revistas antigas, você procure no google noticias sobre uma brasileira ferida há 4 anos atrás na Chechênia.

O trânsito estava caótico, óbvio que para os padrões de São Paulo não havia nada de anormal, mas estava ainda pior do que o habitual. Eu liguei o som do meu carro e tentei relaxar, após uma hora exata eu cheguei à Biblioteca. O acervo de jornais e revistas era o maior do Brasil e eu achava imperdoável o fato daquilo tudo não ser digital. Peguei todos os jornais do ano de 2008 e sentei-me de frente a uma pilha enorme e comecei a folheá-los, o cheiro forte de mofo fez meu nariz coçar e eu dei três espirros seguidos. Minha vista já estava cansada e eu estava quase perdendo as esperanças quando uma notícia chamou a minha atenção, puxei o jornal mais para perto e sorri aliviada com o que acabara de ler. Imediatamente liguei para o meu investigador favorito.

- Fala, amor! –Foi assim, dessa maneira que ele atendeu ao telefone e eu me esqueci de como se fazia para respirar.

- Achei a nossa vítima. – Respondi dando um longo suspiro. – Quatro inocentes transeuntes, incluindo uma filantropa brasileira se feriram quando uma bomba atingiu um veículo em Beslan.

- Ajuda humanitária faz sentido. – Ele disse pensativo.

- A Brasileira foi identificada como Ana Maria, 28 anos, participante da aliança pela dignidade humana. Aqui no jornal ainda diz: "Ela quase perdeu a perna, mas os médicos esperam que ela se recupere totalmente."

- É ela! – Edward concluiu.

- É tudo consistente. A idade, o local do ferimento.

- Você é realmente muito boa no que faz... – Ele me elogiou.

- Eu não teria conseguido sem você!

- Vou ligar para o diretor da ONG dignidade humana e confirmar a identidade de Ana Maria.

- Faça isso. Estou voltando para o Instituto.

Eu mal cheguei ao Instituto e o Carlisle me chamou para a sua sala, havia vários ossos em cima da sua mesa de mármore que eu rapidamente conclui ser do braço da vítima.

- Dê uma olhada nesses ferimentos. – Ele me pediu.

Eu olhei minuciosamente todos os ossos.

- Parece haver dois tipos diferentes de ferimentos.

- É o que me parece também. Arranhões irregulares espalhados por toda a superfície.

- Assim como sulcos profundos e lineares...

- Que parecem estar regularmente espaçados, como um padrão!

- O que causaria isso? – Pensei alto. - Os arranhões são consistentes com vidro quebrado como se o braço tivesse atravessado uma janela, mas os sulcos...

- Que tal vidro de segurança? – Ouvi a voz perfeitamente sexy do Edward soar atrás de mim. Eu apoiei minha mão na mesa de mármore para não cair.

- Oi, filho! Que surpresa boa! – Ouvi o Carlisle dizer. Eu não me virei, mas abri um sorriso enorme, não havia a menor possibilidade de eu não sorrir com ele por perto. – Vidros de segurança?

- Sim, como em prisões! Uma janela com uma grossa tela de arame embutida no vidro! – A voz dele me atingiu novamente e eu me obriguei a me concentrar.

- Seria consistente com os ferimentos. – Eu disse virando-me para ele, assim que nossos olhos se encontraram eu senti minhas bochechas corarem e ele sorriu de canto.

_Porque meu coração tinha que acelerar tanto?_

_-_ Falei com o diretor da Aliança pela dignidade Humana e a vítima foi para a Albânia investigar denúncias de garotas recebendo promessas de emprego dos sonhos nos E.U.A... Não soube mais nada. – Ele disse caminhando lentamente na minha direção, depois pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e inspirou profundamente fazendo-me desejar um buraco para me esconder. _Ele não estava vendo o seu pai ali?_

_-_ Tráfico de pessoas. – Ouvi o Carlisle dizer. Minha mente estava nublada com a presença do Edward e a voz do Carlisle soou longe aos meus ouvidos.

- Quando voltou passou a investigar negócios que pensou ser fachadas, sempre dando as moças seu número, dizendo para ligarem se precisassem de ajuda. – Ele disse buscando a minha mão para entrelaçar nossos dedos.

- Elas são vendidas como prostitutas. – Eu disse voltando a mim. – É um grande negócio aqui e as pessoas que lucram com isso são brutais.

- Consegui rastrear o celular da vítima e ela só tinha chamadas recebidas! – Ele disse me encarando sério.

- Isso é incomum. – Disse.

- A não ser que seja o número que ela deu para as mulheres pedirem ajuda. – Ele concluiu.

- Certo. Poderia ser uma linha exclusiva. Há alguma ligação próxima a hora da morte? – O inquiri.

- Uma de um prédio próximo à esquina da Rua Hill com a Mamede, e é por isso que estou aqui. Vim buscá-la. – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos, seu semblante era infantil e havia um sorriso persistente brincando em seus lábios desde que ele chegou ali.

_Inferno... que homem gostoso!_

A tarde estava quente e eu abri todo o vidro do Volvo deixando que o vento embaralhasse os meus cabelos. Eu tentei ao máximo não olhar para o Edward, só de saber que estava ao seu lado em um espaço pequeno o agora corriqueiro latejar no meio das minhas pernas voltava. Assim que chegamos ao prédio o Edward foi logo segurando a minha mão, nesse aspecto ele me tratava como uma criança que não sabe andar sozinha na rua. Nós nem precisamos entrar no prédio, pois na própria fachada encontramos o que procurávamos.

- Edward, olhe. Vidros de Segurança. – Eu disse apontando para grandes janelas que ladeavam toda a estrutura do prédio. Corri até lá puxando-o junto. – O espaçamento das grades é compatível com as marcas nos ossos do braço da vítima!

- Olhe aqui! – Ele exclamou olhando para uma janela quebrada. – Será que ela quebrou esse vidro?

- É uma conclusão razoável. Mas ela estava tentando entrar ou sair?

O Edward pegou uma lanterna que estava pendurada em seu cinto ao lado da sua arma e iluminou a janela, foi quando eu vi uma imagem aterrorizante. Rostos, várias faces de crianças e adolescentes começaram a surgir na janela, todas assustadas e com um semblante desesperado, eu apertei minha mão na do Edward e senti meu coração se apertar.

- Está tudo bem. Sou um agente da policia. – Ele disse com uma voz serena para as meninas que estavam trancadas ali dentro. – Vai ficar tudo bem, estão entendendo?

- O que estão fazendo? – Ouvi uma voz masculina e rouca gritar atrás de nós. – Vão embora!

- Policia. – O Edward disse soltando rapidamente a minha mão e empunhando a sua arma, ele colocou o seu corpo na frente do meu de forma protetora. – Quem é você?

- Edward, ele pode ter o vírus! – Foi tudo que eu consegui pronunciar naquela situação ao ver o homem na nossa frente tossindo muito e cambaleando.

- Você pode estar muito doente. – Edward o alertou. Precisamos te levar até um hospital!

Vi o homem caminhar na nossa direção e me preparei para um possível ataque.

- Hospital o caralho! – O homem gritou e depois tossiu prolongadamente. – O Edward vendo que ele estava desarmado guardou a sua arma e tentou dialogar com o homem, porém a cada nova palavra ele se aproximava mais e eu tinha certeza que ele estava infectado, a sua proximidade era muito perigosa. Olhei para todos os lados e sai de trás do Edward, peguei um grande pedaço de madeira maciça que estava jogado em uma caçamba de lixo que encontrava-se de frente ao prédio e acertei a cabeça dele antes que ele pudesse infectar o Edward. Eu não sei de onde tirei tanta força, só sei que o homem caiu com uma paulada só. Instintivamente o Edward foi tentar segurá-lo.

- NÃO O TOQUE, NÃO O TOQUE! – Eu gritei desesperada e o Edward deu alguns passos para trás.

Depois disso esse caso foi completamente esclarecido. O homem que eu acertei era um traficante de pessoas e realmente estava infectado e os médicos disseram que ele dificilmente sobreviveria. Ele não confessou, mas as meninas que ele mantinha enclausuradas para a venda o presenciaram matando a Ana Maria e concordaram em testemunhar.

- Mais um caso resolvido! – O Edward disse enquanto me deixava no Instituto. Passamos a tarde no centro de controle de doenças fazendo exames e somente quando tiveram certeza que não estávamos infectados nos deixaram ir embora, agora eu pegaria o meu carro e iria para casa, estava exausta!

- Sim, juntos somos invencíveis! – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e seu olhar oscilou, havia uma intensidade em seus olhos que amoleceram os meus ossos. Ele arqueou o seu corpo na minha direção e eu fiz o mesmo, quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus eu me senti extremamente feliz. Ele não me beijou da forma que eu queria, foi um beijo intenso, porém rápido.

- Não esquece que você tem algo para fazer hoje. – Ele sussurrou em meus lábios e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Para, Edward!

Ele sorriu alto e depois se endireitou no banco do seu carro. Eu abri a porta e sai sorrindo também.

O0O0O0

Após um banho demorado eu vesti o meu roupão e fui para o meu quarto escolher um pijama para vestir. Enquanto tomava banho eu tentei me tocar por algumas vezes, mas eu sentia muita vergonha, sei que é ridículo, não havia mais ninguém além de mim, mas mesmo assim eu não me permiti fazer aquilo. Porém o banho quente havia piorado as coisas para mim, a água morna escorria pela minha intimidade fazendo-me fechar os olhos e contrair os músculos, eu estava com o desejo à flor da pele e não sabia mais o que fazer. Joguei-me na cama de forma rude, a imagem do Edward me dominando por completo. Eu me lembrava dos seus braços fortes e do seu abdômen definido, suas grandes mãos eram capazes de me torturar com toques praticamente inocentes e seus lábios eram capazes de turvar toda a parte racional do meu cérebro com um simples roçar nos meus. _Ser gostoso como o Edward deveria ser crime!_

Eu me sentia fervendo, quente e com um formigamento no baixo ventre, não havia alternativa, eu teria que fazer o que ele mandou, apenas para experimentar. Eu estava sozinha mesmo e ninguém saberia!

Eu respirei fundo e me ajeitei na cama abrindo o meu roupão, eu abri um pouco as minhas pernas e toquei de leve a minha suave e quente feminilidade e fechei meus olhos, estava bom, mas ficou muito mais gostoso quando eu comecei a pensar no Edward e em tudo que ele poderia fazer comigo ali deitada nua em cima da cama. Massageei meu clitóris com a ponta dos dedos e senti uma onda de eletricidade passar pelo meu corpo. Aquilo me assustou e eu sorri já sabendo o que eu sentiria quando o Edward me tocasse daquele jeito. Meus dedos deslizavam pela rasa e estreita dobra da minha entrada até o meu clitóris, eu me acariciava imaginando a boca do Edward ali, a sua língua sugando-me com volúpia... Eu estremeci e gemi imaginando que meus dedos eram os lábios dele, eu novamente rodeei meu clitóris e sussurrei o nome dele, foi quando a minha vagina latejou fortemente e eu senti dor, uma dor desesperada, eu não agüentei e deslizei o meu dedo médio para dentro do meu apertado canal, mordendo meus lábios imaginando os grossos e compridos dedos do Edward me penetrando, suas mãos enorme me preencheriam e me fariam suplicar por mais...

Meus joelhos se dobraram e meu quadril num movimento involuntário se empurrou mais forte contra o meu dedo enquanto eu imaginava o Edward entre as minhas pernas me chupando, penetrando-me com o dedo e porque não? Me penetrando com o seu membro extremamente rijo e grosso.

Meu celular tocou antes que o orgasmo chegasse, eu praguejei alto - _Filho da puta!_ - mas não podia ignorá-lo, meu serviço não permitia isso. Peguei meu celular que estava em baixo do travesseiro e sem olhar no visor atendi.

- Alo? – Eu tentei em vão regular a minha respiração e clarear a minha garganta.

Houve um silêncio breve, mas perturbador, como se a pessoa do outro lado estivesse apenas escutando-me respirar fortemente.

- Sente-se melhor? – Eu ouvi o Edward dizer sorrindo numa profunda e sensual voz rouca.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem violentamente. _Cretino!_

_-_ Não estava doente... – disse entre os dentes, fechando meus olhos enquanto minha vagina latejava, passei meus dedos pelo meu clitóris, sentindo a pressão maior ali. _Inferno, eu era capaz de gozar apenas com a voz dele!_

- Sei que estava fazendo o que eu disse hoje pela manhã, Bella. – Ele sussurrou. – Me deixa te ouvir amor, se toque para mim...

- Você é um pervertido! – Eu disse levando minhas mãos até meus seios pela primeira vez, meu bico estava rijo e eu os apertei entre os dedos e deixei escapar um gemido.

- Isso Bella, me diga o que está fazendo. – Ele pediu e a sua voz saiu muito sexy, ele estava fervendo de desejo. - Está pensando em mim?

- Sim. – Eu confessei apertando os meus olhos já fechados, não sabia mais por quanto tempo seria capaz de aguentar tanta estimulação. Meu dedo se afundou novamente em minha vagina e eu comecei um movimento de vai e vem em sincronia com o meu quadril.

- Está perto, amor? – Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca. – Se eu estivesse aí te faria suplicar por isso, faria você gozar de uma forma avassaladora, eu a penetraria tão profundamente e com tanta força que não conseguiria parar...

- Oh! Edward. – Eu sussurrei o seu nome, sua voz sexy e excitada fez meu corpo se contrair dolorosamente, meu corpo se contraiu e minha respiração assumiu um ritmo frenético.

- Droga, Bella! Eu quero você, quero me enterrar dentro e você...

Meu quadril se levantou para que meu dedo se afundasse, as contrações dolorosas agora explodiam fazendo com que as paredes da minha vagina apertassem o meu dedo, eu gritei alto o nome dele, uma, duas, três vezes antes de me dar conta que ele estava ali no telefone comigo. Senti meu corpo estremecer e respirar tornou-se impossível por alguns segundos.

Bella – Ele sussurrou e a vergonha me inundou, a vontade de satisfazer o meu corpo era tão grande que eu não consegui me controlar, mas depois de saciada eu me sentia extremamente envergonhada.

Eu permaneci calada.

- Não tenha vergonha, amor, não de mim. – Ele disse com a voz doce.

- Como sabe que estou com vergonha?

Ele gargalhou alto, uma gargalhada em ondas que me fez sorrir junto.

- Eu te conheço, Bella! E você deveria se orgulhar, foi lindo!

- Não tem graça. – Eu disse sentindo meu corpo amolecer, o cansaço me dominando, eu abri a boca em um grande "O" bocejando alto.

- Deu sono, né! – Ele concluiu. – Vou desligar para você descansar. Aproveita agora porque quando eu te fizer gozar você vai ficar sem dormir por horas.

Eu senti meu corpo estremecer com aquela promessa.

- Boa noite. – Ele me desejou.

- Boa.

- Bella.

-Oi.

- Eu amo você!

- E eu amo você...

O0o0o0o0

Acordei no dia seguinte as 06:30H da manhã com o sinal sonoro do meu celular me informando que eu havia recebido uma mensagem, era do Edward:

"_Bom dia amor, lembre-se de se alimentar direito! Preciso chegar cedo à delegacia e não sei se arrumarei um tempinho para te ver, mas farei o possível."_

Eu imediatamente me entristeci, um dia sem ver o Edward não era um dia válido.

"_Bom dia amor! Não se preocupe você já me convenceu a ter uma alimentação mais saudável... Faça o impossível para me ver hoje, por favor."_

Naquela terça eu incorporei a "Alice" na hora de escolher uma roupa para me vestir, eu praticamente tirei todas as roupas do guarda-roupa e as experimentei. No final eu acabei vestindo uma calça jeans que há muitos anos eu não usava por achá-la muito apertada e uma blusinha preta que tinha um decote bem generoso. Eu me olhei no espelho satisfeita com o que vi, eu estava sexy, mas não era aquela a minha intenção, eu apenas estava externando o meu estado de espírito, meus seios fartos parcialmente a mostra e aquela calça marcando o meu corpo fizeram eu me sentir mais segura. Meus cabelos soltos e compridos estavam lisos na raiz e ondulados nas pontas, eu fiz uma maquiagem leve e calcei uma sandália preta de salto fino.

Quando eu cheguei ao Instituto todos me olhavam conforme eu ia passando, se fosse há uns dias atrás eu estaria morrendo de vergonha e querendo sumir, mas eu não sei precisar o que exatamente mudou dentro de mim, mas eu estava "me sentindo".

- Uau! Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha melhor amiga? – A Alice disse na porta da minha sala, minutos depois que eu cheguei. Vi ela entrar e fechar a porta, em suas mãos – Maldita tentação – dois copos grandes de café, minha boca salivou na mesma hora.

- Sou eu mesma! – Disse sentando-me na minha cadeira reclinável. Ela estendeu um copo de café na minha direção e eu o peguei sem culpa, pois havia comido frutas em casa.

- Bella. – Ela disse sentando-se na cadeira à minha frente. – Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, de desculpas não, de perdão... Perdoa-me, Bella, por favor! Você é minha melhor amiga e eu não sei o que farei dos meus dias se você continuar me tratando com frieza. Eu sei que agi errado e estou aqui assumindo o meu erro... – Vi os olhos dela marejarem e aquilo realmente fudeu com a barreira de ira que eu havia colocado entre nós pela armadilha que ela armou para mim.

- Ah! Alice, não fala assim. – Eu disse estendendo minha mão para ela que a segurou firme. – Eu te desculpo se você prometer que nunca mais fará nada parecido.

- Eu juro, Bella, juro mesmo...

Depois disso começamos a sorrir feito idiotas. A Alice tinha o dom de me fazer sorrir apenas com algum dos seus olhares.

- E agora me conta tudo o que aconteceu entre você e o Edward, porque eu estou que não me aguento de curiosidade! – Ela disse sorrindo quase quicando da cadeira de tanta ansiedade. Eu revirei meus olhos.

- Nós estamos nos conhecendo Alice... Depois do que você fez, eu fui obrigada a contar a verdade.

- Nem vou dar minha opinião sobre esse assunto para não te irritar...

- É bom mesmo! – Disse fingindo irritação. – Ele dormiu em casa. – Disse de repente.

- Puta que o pariu, Bella! – Ela exclamou e soltou a minha mão. – E o que aconteceu?

- Nada de mais... Nós apenas dormimos!

- Nada de nada? – ela instigou.

- Quando acontecer algo você será a primeira, e única, que saberá! – Eu disse sorrindo dando uma grande golada no meu café amargo. Jamais eu contaria sobra a ligação!

Ela deu um longo suspiro frustrado e se levantou.

- Vou ver como o Jacob está. Sabe, Bella, ele anda meio transtornado.

- E eu me sinto péssima por isso Alice. Você acha que eu devo ir falar com ele? – A questionei.

- Não. Ele não disse que está mal por sua causa, pode parecer presunção!

- Você está certa! Mas, me deixe informada, quero ajuda-lo a superar, ele é um bom colega de trabalho!

Por onde a Alice saiu o Carlisle entrou, ele me fitou sorrindo e eu percebi que ele notou a minha mudança, minhas bochechas coraram fortemente.

- Está linda, Bella! – Ele me elogiou vindo em direção a minha mesa, em suas mãos havia uma pequena toalha embrulhada.

- Obrigado. – Eu disse olhando para o meu decote apenas para verificar se não estava muito exagerado.

Vi o Carlisle estender a pequena toalha em cima da minha mesa deixando a mostra dois pequenos ossos.

- Precisa saber as características do dono desses ossos. Sexo, idade, altura... – Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

- Pode deixar aqui que até o final do dia te entrego um relatório! – O respondi solícita.

- Trabalhar com você é simplesmente perfeito! – Ele disse se ausentando da minha sala.

Aqueles benditos ossos me ocuparam durante toda a manhã, eu tirei vinte minutos de almoço e voltei para o serviço. Manter a concentração estava difícil, ainda mais quando a voz do Edward ao telefone na noite anterior estava tão nítida em minha memória. Eu olhei para o meu celular por várias vezes, mas achei melhor não ligar em seu ambiente de trabalho, não queria atrapalhar, eu sabia que depois de solucionado um caso ele tinha que fazer muitos relatórios, eu também tinha que fazer um, mas deixei para o outro dia! Não conseguir focar completamente no serviço me deixava ansiosa e com isso eu tomava muito café, na minha mesa já havia quatro copos de 400ml. As 15:00H eu ouvi batidas fortes na minha porta.

Toc – Toc –Toc.

- Entre- Eu disse levantando-me para lavar um dos ossos pela décima vez em um produto que provocava contraste nas ranhuras dos ossos.

A porta abriu e eu não me virei para ver quem era, estava muito concentrada analisando o osso, ouvi a porta se fechar e como a pessoa não disse nada eu me virei para olhar e meus olhos encontraram um par de olhos extremamente verdes me encarando vorazes. O Edward estava parado no meio da minha sala com os braços cruzados no peito, ele estava com o uniforme da polícia e tinha o seu celular em uma mão e as chaves do volvo na outra. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e o seu Ray-Ban afundado neles. Eu me endireitei e coloquei o osso na mesinha ao lado.

- Que surpresa! – Eu disse sentindo meu coração se acelerar freneticamente, eu ainda podia me lembrar nitidamente da noite de ontem e aquilo me deixava muito envergonhada.

- Você me pediu o impossível! – Ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo. Vi quando ele passou a língua nos lábios e sorriu largamente.

- Está com muito serviço? – Perguntei parada no mesmo lugar, minhas pernas não obedeciam ao meu comando, eu estava realmente envergonhada.

- Muito! Hoje fico até tarde na delegacia. – Ele respondeu descruzando os braços abrindo-os completamente. – Não vai vir me dar um abraço?

Eu sorri e praticamente corri para os braços dele. Seu perfume, a textura da sua pele, as batidas do seu coração, o seu calor... Tudo nele era especial e fazia eu me sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu abracei a sua cintura e ele passou seus braços pelas minhas costas apertando-me contra ele.

Eu levantei a minha cabeça e me aproximei devagar, até nossos lábios quase se tocarem – _Senti a sua falta_ – Eu disse e a boca dele se contraiu em um sorriso perfeito antes que meus lábios tocassem os dele. Seus lábios carnudos e doces eram a minha perdição, eu embrenhei meus dedos em seus cabelos e aprofundei ainda mais o nosso beijo, sentindo cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo se manifestar com o movimento da língua dele dentro da minha boca. Ele me beijou intensamente, mas rápido demais se separou de mim.

- Também senti a sua falta, mas infelizmente não posso ficar. – Ele disse.

- Só isso? – Eu disse desapontada. – Para quem disse que queria se enterrar em mim...

Eu o vi colocar o seu celular e sua chave em cima da minha mesa enquanto balançava a cabeça minimamente. Ele foi até a minha porta e girou a chave que ficava enfiada na fechadura, trancando-a, depois me olhou de uma forma perfeita, seus olhos tão verdes que pareciam fluorescentes.

- Você não devia ter dito isso. – Ele me disse e eu estremeci com o tom da voz que ele usou, era com certeza o melhor som que eu já ouvira na vida, apesar do tom de advertência. – Você está absurdamente provocante hoje. – Ele disse caminhando na minha direção. – Esse seu decote me desconcertou assim que eu o vi, mas eu pensei: - "Calma Edward, ela está em seu ambiente de trabalho e você com o tempo contado" – Ele parou a centímetros de mim, o meu coração a essa altura batia tão forte que era possível senti-lo na garganta. – Como o dono de um animal selvagem eu enjaulei os meus desejos e quando eu te beijei a minutos atrás eu pensei na pilha de gráficos que está em cima da minha mesa, apenas para não abrir a tranca dessa jaula. – Ele me pegou forte pelo braço e me puxou para junto dele rudemente. – E sabe o que você fez Bella? Você soltou a fera! – Dito isso ele colou seus lábios nos meus, urgentes. Suas mãos foram certeiras nos meus seios apertando-os com vontade, ele esfregou o seu membro rígido em mim e eu senti minhas pernas vacilarem, aquela dor no baixo ventre, quase uma súplica para ser saciada voltou e eu gemi baixinho em seus lábios. Eu não esperava por aquilo, mas ele colocou as suas mãos por dentro da minha blusa pelo decote e a abaixou num único movimento, deixando meus seios a mostra, quando as mãos dele tocaram os meus mamilos sem o tecido para atrapalhar o contato, eu achei que fosse gritar, pelo susto, pela sensação única ou pelo desejo demasiado. Eu tinha uma mão entrelaçada em seus cabelos e com a outra eu decorava os padrões do seu abdome, eu nunca havia o visto sem camisa, não era justo ele me ver primeiro. Ele parou de beijar meus lábios e beijou meu queixo, depois o meu pescoço, sua respiração estava ofegante e fazia meu corpo se arrepiar quando me tocava.

- Você é linda, Bella... – Ele sussurrou em meu pescoço enquanto prendia os bicos dos meus seios em seus dedos. – E eu te desejo tanto... – Ele desceu seus lábios e eu senti minhas pernas estremecerem quando ele passou a chupar um dos meus seios enquanto estimulava o outro com a mão.

- _Oh, Edward – _Eu disse prendendo meus dedos ainda mais em seus cabelos. Sua língua brincava com meus seios e ele passou a intercalar as chupadas nos dois mamilos já rijos de excitação, eu não estava mais aguentando, iria perder a minha virgindade ali mesmo na minha sala e em pé. Sem pensar em nada eu levei a minha mão até o membro rijo do Edward, eu o apertei na minha mão e gemi alto dessa vez imaginando aquilo tudo dentro de mim. Eu queria ver como era, queria tocar na sua pele, porém antes que eu pudesse fazer algo a respeito o Edward subiu seus beijos delicadamente por meu pescoço e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha delicadamente, antes que eu pudesse pegar o seu membro nas mãos ele sussurrou:

- Preciso ir embora... É sério... Não sei por quanto tempo mais sou capaz de aguentar e eu não quero que aconteça aqui, desse jeito. Já tenho sonhado muito com esse dia. Tenho planos.

- Eu não me importo Edward. – Eu disse com a respiração aos arquejos. – Eu quero você e tem que ser agora! Você começou...

- Você me provocou com esse decote. – Ele disse e se afastou de mim. Ele pousou a sua mão na minha cintura e ficou olhando meus seios por alguns segundos, eu senti minhas bochechas corarem violentamente. – Você tem noção do quanto é linda e perfeita?

- E mesmo assim estou levando um fora! – Eu disse enquanto ele arrumava a minha blusa, vestindo-me.

Como que para afirmar que aquele não era o lugar eu ouvi batidas leves na porta, o Edward rapidamente se sentou para esconder a ereção e eu ajeitei a minha blusa e penteei o meu cabelo com os dedos, depois corri para abrir a porta.

- Atrapalho? – O Dr. Carlisle perguntou entrando na minha sala.

- De forma nenhuma. – Disse com a voz rouca, eu tossi disfarçadamente para limpar a minha garganta.

- Preciso de um dos ossos para fotografar. Posso levá-lo? – Ele disse apontando para o osso que eu estava analisando antes do Edward entrar.

- Claro que sim. – Corri e peguei o osso. – Já estou quase terminando também!

- Ótimo. – Ele disse saindo da sala.

Eu fechei e me encostei na porta levando minha mão até o meu rosto que ardia de vergonha, como eu fui chegar aquele ponto? Justo eu, a mulher mais racional e centrada do planeta! Eu perdia a racionalidade e virava puro instinto quando o Edward estava por perto...

- Não fica assim Bella, essa reação é normal.

- Sem conversa de psicólogo agora Edward, por favor! – eu disse irritada.

Ele sorriu alto com a minha frustração evidente.

- Melhor eu ir embora...

- Desculpe-me. – eu disse antes dele sair. – Mas, é que eu realmente não imagino como consegue parar assim, você não fica com vontade?

- Você nem faz ideia. – Ele respondeu frustrado. – Mas tem algo maior em jogo, não é apenas sexo, eu quero que seja especial para você...

- Não importa a maneira, vai ser especial porque será com você! – Eu disse cruzando os braços no peito, eu sabia que estava com um bico enorme.

- Como você ficou assim em apenas dois dias? – Ele disse me abraçando.

- Culpa sua que me fez promessas ao telefone!

O celular dele tocou assustando-me.

- _Alô... Sim, já estou chegando, estou no trânsito... Ok._ – Tenho que ir meu amor, me desculpe por isso. E não use mais esse tipo de decote perto de mim, eu perco a cabeça! E pare de tomar aquelas porcarias! – Ele disse apontado para os copos vazios de café em cima da minha mesa.

Vi ele pegar as chaves e o celular e sair correndo da minha sala. Meu corpo inteiro protestava por ter parado numa hora tão boa!

O0O0

Nem preciso dizer que o resto do meu dia foi enfadonho... A cada cinco minutos eu pensava no Edward, o latejar no meio das minhas pernas ia e vinha com muita frequência e eu me senti completamente aliviada quando às 19:00H eu finalmente terminei o relatório e o entreguei para o Carlisle. Cheguei em casa e tomei um banho gelado, na noite anterior tinha tomado um banho quente e tive as sensações majoradas, agora estava bloqueando qualquer coisa que pudesse me fazer sentir mais desejo ainda! Após o banho vesti o meu pijama e desci para a sala, liguei em um filme qualquer e fiquei esperando o sono aparecer, mas eu estava sentindo que aquela seria uma daquelas noites insones. – _Droga! –_ Será que o Edward estava certo em relação ao café?

Fui até a cozinha e comi um prato de cereais com leite. Ao voltar para a sala eu decidi ligar para o Edward, porém o seu celular estava desligado, eu então liguei direto na delegacia e uma mulher atendeu, olhei no relógio que tinha na tela da minha televisão – _21:00H_ .

- Quem fala? – Foi a primeira coisa que eu perguntei.

- É a Tânia. A senhora deseja falar com alguém?

- Vocês estão fazendo boletim de ocorrência. – Eu disse a primeira coisa que surgiu na minha cabeça.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Alice. – Primeiro nome...

- Senhora Alice, nós não fazemos boletins de ocorrência, somos a policia cientifica, a senhora tem que ligar no número 190, policia militar.

- Obrigado! – Eu disse tentando manter a minha voz normal

- Não por isso! – Ela respondeu e desligou.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia, meus dentes batiam um no outro pelo nervoso. Eu tinha vontade de gritar, mas sufoquei o grito até que lágrimas escaparam pela minha face. O que aquela menina estava fazendo lá? Sei que é o lugar que ela trabalha, mas ela não estava em Cambridge? Porque o Edward não me contou que a sua estagiária ninfeta havia voltado? E ele havia ido embora todo excitado hoje do Instituto... E se ela se oferecesse novamente, deitando nua na sua mesa, seria ele capaz de resistir por duas vezes? E porque logo hoje ele tinha que ficar até tarde na delegacia...

Foi assim, pensando milhões de coisas que eu passei aquela noite insone.

0o0o0

_**Edward POV.**_

Nunca em toda a minha vida eu havia atingido um nível de desejo tão elevado. Ouvir a Bella clamar o meu nome ao telefone enquanto tinha um orgasmo me levou quase a insanidade, mesmo após desligar o telefone os sussurros e exclamações dela não saiam da minha mente, eu não tive alternativa, tive que me masturbar durante o banho para que minha ereção cedesse, ou dormiria e acordaria excitado.

Quando eu entrei em sua sala no dia seguinte e a vi vestida de forma provocante a insanidade voltou a me rondar, ela estava me enlouquecendo de uma forma excepcional, isso sem ao menos me tocar. Por isso, quando ela me provocou eu fiz o que estava com vontade de fazer desde o momento que meus olhos pararam no seu generoso decote. Em nenhum momento eu pensei em levar aquelas carícias adiante e confesso que fiquei surpreso que ela tivesse ficado tão frustrada!

Assim que cheguei à delegacia deixei meu carro no estacionamento e entrei pela porta frontal, onde ficava a recepção, meu coração gelou quando eu vi a Tânia do lado de dentro do balcão. Eu sabia que ela voltaria, aquele era o seu ambiente de trabalho, e apesar de eu ser um investigador renomado e ter uma sala só minha quem mandava ali era o delegado, que por sinal era amigo do pai rico da Tânia, ele não a transferiria para outra delegacia e eu tinha um grande problema nas mãos. Conforme eu passava na sua frente ela foi me encarando, eu fingi que não a vi e tranquei-me na minha sala, não levou dez minutos até que eu vi a maçaneta sendo girada, eu esperei ela me chamar, mas não aconteceu. Meu celular tocou e quando eu o atendi era ela dizendo que precisávamos conversar e que ela estava ansiosa por um abraço meu. Eu não costumo sentir raiva das pessoas, por ser psicólogo tento entender ao máximo o que se passa na mente delas, mas a Tânia estava extrapolando os limites. Eu lhe informei que não queria falar com ela e que eu agradeceria imensamente se ela apenas se dirigisse a mim para tratar de assuntos profissionais, eu desliguei a ligação e voltei ao trabalho, mas nem cinco minutos se passaram e ela tornou a ligar. Assim que eu vi no visor que era novamente o número da delegacia eu desliguei o meu celular!

Eu tinha que fazer três relatórios complicadíssimos. Na verdade, meu mesmo era apenas um, mas o delegado só ia a delegacia duas vezes por semana e mesmo assim não permanecia nela mais do que três horas, ele me passava todo o seu serviço e acabava me sobrecarregando. Depois que eu vi que a Tânia tinha voltado, manter a concentração no serviço tornou-se uma tarefa árdua... Eu já havia tido algumas namoradas e sabia bem o que era uma crise de ciúmes, eu e a Bella estávamos tão bem e agora quando eu contasse para ela que a Tânia estava trabalhando novamente comigo ela iria gritar, sapatear, chorar, gritar novamente e eu ficaria na sua frente por horas tentando me explicar e justificar! Quando deixei a delegacia já se passava das 03:00H, a Tânia, graças aos céus, não estava mais lá.

Acordei um pouco mais tarde no outro dia e sai de casa após as 09:00H, eu iria primeiro passar no Instituto e avisar a Bella sobre a Tânia, nós brigaríamos e depois eu iria trabalhar.

Parei o carro bem atrás do carro dela no estacionamento do Instituto, desliguei o motor, mas permaneci ali dentro por mais alguns minutos criando coragem. Respirei fundo e pensei um _"Seja o que Deus quiser"_ antes de descer, fechar a porta do carro e ligar o alarme. Passei pela recepção e pela sala de espera vazia, virei na primeira entrada a esquerda para o grande corredor cheio de portas, a sala da Bella era a terceira porta da esquerda, quase em frente a sala do meu pai.

_Toc –Toc –Toc. – _Dei três batidas leves na porta.

- Entre! – Ela disse.

Entrei na sua sala e a encontrei sentada atrás da sua mesa, o computador ligado tinha uma imagem holográfica de um osso e em cima da sua mesa havia dois copos de 400Ml de café. Eu fechei os olhos e mantive o foco, eu não poderia começar aquela conversa brigando com ela, mas fiz uma anotação mental de dizer mais malefícios que o café em excesso é capaz de causar.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Eu disse e ela que até aquele momento não havia me olhado levantou o rosto para me fitar.

- Bom dia. – Ela me respondeu, mas não sorriu como sempre fazia. Ela estava linda, como sempre, mas seu rosto tinha algumas linhas finas na testa e ao lado dos lábios, em baixo dos seus olhos havia um tom marrom que delatavam cansaço. Ela não havia dormido naquela noite!

- Outra noite insone? – Perguntei sentando-me na cadeira de frente para ela.

- Apenas mais uma!

- Quantas horas você dormiu essa noite? – Eu a questionei cruzando os dedos das minhas mãos antes de apoiá-las na mesa.

- Nenhuma.

Suas respostas estavam secas e eu deduzi que a sua irritabilidade era por causa da noite insone. Falar da Tânia certamente pioraria o seu estava de espírito, mas eu não tinha opção, se eu fosse embora, sabendo que a Tânia está lá e não lhe contasse, eu estaria omitindo, e se ela descobrisse acharia que eu menti.

- Você precisa se tratar, meu amor... Sua insônia já está crônica.

Ela abriu um sorriso tímido quando me ouviu a chamar de meu amor, eu amava aquele sorriso.

- Sei disso!

- Sério? – Eu disse eufórico. – Você aceita fazer sessões de terapia comigo?

Ela franziu o cenho e me olhou desconfiada.

- Não disse nada disso... Mas posso pensar a respeito!

Eu sorri e a encarei, vê-la com o semblante abatido era perturbador. O dia em que eu dormi na sua casa ela dormiu como um anjo a noite toda, ela falou um pouco, mas na maioria das vezes foi o meu nome e o nome de uma mulher – Reneé – que eu deduzi ser a sua mãe, mas isso não interferiu diretamente no seu sono!

- Ótimo! – eu disse encerrando aquele assunto. – Eu vim até aqui porque preciso te dizer uma coisa, Bella.

Eu vi o semblante dela mudar drasticamente, seus olhos perderam o brilho, seus lábios se curvaram para baixo e ela fechou os olhos.

- Fala logo!

- Está tudo bem? – Eu a questionei preocupado.

Ela abriu os olhos e respirou profundamente.

- Simplesmente diga o que veio dizer Edward. – Ela pediu com a voz firme.

- Ontem quando eu voltei para a delegacia eu vi a Tânia trabalhando. Ela voltou de Cambridge, Bella. E voltou para o seu posto de trabalho. – Eu disse exasperado.

- E? – A Bella perguntou como se estivesse esperando algo mais.

- E eu não posso despedi-la, não tenho poder para isso. Teremos que aturá-la até que vença o seu contrato.

A Bella estava com as mãos no colo. Pelas suas micros expressões era facilmente perceptível que ela estava como um vulcão próximo a ebulição, eu apenas esperei ela explodir, mas ela não o fez.

- Ela deu em cima de você?

- Depois que eu a vi me tranquei na minha sala, ela me ligou por duas vezes, mas eu desliguei meu celular.

Vi o rosto dela se iluminar.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Não serei hipócrita a ponto de dizer que não ligo, mas eu acho que posso conviver com isso. Eu confio em você! – Ela disse fitando os meus olhos intensamente.

Sabe a sensação de quando você ganha na loteria? Pois é, nem eu! Mas acho que a minha sensação naquele momento foi parecida com a do ganhador de um premio milionário. Ela não gritou, não chorou, não sapateou ou se descabelou, ela olhou em meus olhos e disse que confiava em mim, simples assim! Apesar de eu ver que ela estava morrendo de ciúmes, ela se portou com toda a segurança que ela deve realmente sentir em relação ao meu amor por ela.

Eu me levantei sustentando o seu olhar e fiz um gesto com a mão chamando-a para junto de mim, só nessa hora ela sorriu de forma ampla e caminhou na minha direção e parou encostando o bumbum em sua mesa, eu coloquei minhas mãos em cima da mesa, uma de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Você me surpreende com suas reações. – Eu disse olhando fundo nos seus olhos castanhos – Eu posso ver que está com ciúme, e mesmo após uma reação majestosa eu tenho que te dizer que não há motivo nenhum para você se sentir assim.

- É difícil, Edward. – Ela disse corando. – Ela é muito melhor do que eu...

- Em que eu posso saber? Porque até onde eu sei você é a melhor antropóloga forense do país, e a mais linda também!

- Mas não sei nada sobre sexo. – Ela assumiu em meio a um suspiro. – E ela tem muita experiência no assunto, ela deve saber faze...

- Shiu. – Eu a interrompi colocando meu dedo indicador em seus lábios. – Eu nunca ouvi tanta besteira de uma só vez. Tente pensar como um homem, Bella. – Eu disse.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Desconsidere o óbvio. O que você preferiria para a sua vida, uma mulher que sai com todos os homens e que deve ser mais larga do que o rio amazonas, ou uma moça recatada que nunca se entregou a nenhum homem?

Ela começou a rir de uma forma contagiante, seu sorriso esquentava o meu coração e me fazia sorrir também.

- Do que está sorrindo?

- Mais larga do que o rio amazonas... – Ela sorriu mais alto ainda. – Isso nos dá o que exatamente, uns 321Km?

- Sabe a largura do rio amazonas? – Eu perguntei cético.

- Sim! Extensão de 6.400Km e largura de 320Km. – Ela me respondeu de pronto.

- Há algo que você não saiba?

Ela me olhou com um semblante de deboche.

- Isso você sabe sim... Só precisa praticar, é instintivo, Bella, todos os animais nascem sabendo fazer isso.

-Então você não prefere as mulheres experientes? – Ela me questionou voltando ao assunto, aquilo realmente a preocupava!

- Óbvio que não! Eu serei o primeiro homem da sua vida, Bella! Você acha realmente que eu preferiria ser o centésimo?

Ela sorriu novamente, colocando suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi! Mas o que quis dizer com "desconsidere o óbvio" na sua primeira pergunta?

- Para você desconsiderar o fato que eu te amo, e que dessa forma, mesmo se você fosse uma mulher saliente eu não te trocaria por uma puritana, porque apesar de nunca ter feito, eu acredito que não deve haver no mundo nada mais gratificante do que fazer amor com a mulher que você ama e que te ama reciprocamente.

Vi os olhos dela marejarem, ela arqueou seu corpo para frente e colou seus lábios nos meus de forma delicada, eu coloquei a minha mão esquerda na sua cintura e a direita se embrenhou em seus longos cabelos. O aroma único da Bella que me lembrava morango com canela me atingiu de forma intensa e quando a sua língua encontrou a minha, o meu cérebro disparou o som dos gemidos dela que eu tinha ouvido ao telefone na noite anterior e não conseguia esquecer. Minhas mãos desceram até o seu bumbum e eu os apertei sentindo a sua carne tenra na palma das mãos, ela gemeu baixinho em meus lábios e meu membro começou a latejar dentro da roupa. Eu a levantei sentando-a na mesa e ela rapidamente abriu as suas pernas para que eu me encaixasse ali, minhas mãos subiam e desciam nas suas coxas e ela passou suas duas mãos para dentro da minha blusa levantando-a até acima do umbigo. Suas mãos quentes me exploravam, conheciam cada pedaço com avidez quando do nada, ela puxou a minha camiseta para cima, eu apenas levantei os braços e permiti que ela a tirasse, suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu peito enquanto eu a beijava de forma desesperada, ela passou suas mãos para as minhas costas e me puxou para ainda mais perto dela. Eu passei a beijar o seu pescoço e dessa vez ela fez o mesmo, ela sorvia a pele do meu pescoço e afundava minimamente suas unhas nas minhas costas, meu membro estava duro feito o aço e aquele jogo estava começando a ficar perigoso. Ela passava seus dedos delicadamente pelo meu braço e depois pelo meu peito e abdome, ela sorria com aquilo e eu desejei muito saber no que exatamente ela estava pensando.

- Te beijar em locais públicos está começando a ficar complicado. – Eu disse com os lábios em sua clavícula.

Ela estremeceu.

- O problema não é te beijar... É ter que parar depois. – Ela disse com a respiração irregular.

Dei um passo para trás e puxei suas mãos entrelaçando-as nas minhas.

- Vai chegar o dia que eu não vou parar Bella, nem que você me peça!

Ela me olhou com um olhar pervertido, seus olhos desceram para o meu corpo desnudo e ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios corando levemente, ela soltou uma de nossas mãos apenas para me acariciar.

- Você é mais gostoso do que eu imaginei. – Ela disse me surpreendendo novamente. – E eu não vejo a hora desse bendito dia chegar!


	8. Finalmente!

**Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todas vcs que comentaram, quando cheguei de viagem tive uma agradável surpresa! Tive uma viagem maravilhosa e muito inspiradora! Capitulo menor do que o meu habitual, mas eu não queria entrar no próximo assunto!**

**Tks** Cintia Ramos; Bruna ; Polly-RK; Bianquinha; Lauritabruxinha; Naniiinha; MiliYLJJ; Sofia-pt; Lolitasss; Thatyanne; Dinda Cullen; Kahh –c2;

**Leh. Anjos –** O Emmett surge no próximo capitulo, e a Rosalie eu nem vou mexer mais com ela kkk

Esse capitulo não foi betado, então desculpem os erros OK. Mesmo assim quero agradecer a minha Beta linda que postou a prévia para vocês! _**Tks Bitch I S2 U... **__**I really miss you **_( ainda dá tempo para vc desistir de ler kk)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Edward POV.**

Meus últimos quinze dias já foram estafantes, mas aquela semana estava sendo infernal! Eu nunca havia trabalhado tanto. O delegado decidiu viajar com a sua família sem ser nas suas férias anuais, ele simplesmente viajou e me deixou incumbido de "cuidar" da delegacia. A Tânia também não me dava um tempo, a cada minuto entrava na minha sala com suas saias minúsculas e suas blusas desabotoadas inventando um assunto diferente, ela tinha criado uma fixação por mim, não havia um sentimento verdadeiro ali, apenas obsessão e aquilo estava me irritando profundamente. Meu carro continuava batido, o meu funileiro de confiança só teria vaga na próxima semana. Eu estava sem tempo para ver a Bella que também estava lotada de serviço no Instituto e precisava fazer hora extra até de madrugada. Quando o meu pai chegava em casa eu deduzia que ela também havia chegado, pois ambos estavam trabalhando juntos neste projeto, então eu lhe mandava uma mensagem de boa noite que ela sempre respondia de forma carinhosa.

Nesta semana foram quatro dias seguidos sem vê-la, às vezes quando a saudade apertava eu lhe mandava um _SMS_ ou ligava a fim de minimizar a dor que crescia em meu peito e me deixava abatido, eu descobri que não ver a Bella era deprimente. No Sábado pela manhã fui para a academia sozinho, pois ela trabalhou o dia inteiro, eu estava com tanta saudade que foquei no boxe para não ficar pensando nela, treinei com o som no último volume por horas seguidas, o meu pai havia me falado como esse trabalho era importante para eles e eu não queria atrapalhar indo até lá.

Na noite do Sábado eu liguei para ela e combinei de ir buscá-la, eu iria ficar com ela aquela noite inteira não importava em que lugar, eu estava sofrendo com uma crise de abstinência. Tomei um banho demorado, fiz a barba e abusei do perfume! No horário combinado eu parei meu volvo _amassado_ em frente ao Instituto e fiquei aguardando, não demorou nem cinco minutos quando eu a avistei passando pela grande porta de vidro da saída. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca, vestia uma camisa branca levemente transparente com botões e uma saia preta na altura dos joelhos, seus cabelos estavam lisos e displicentes. Quando me viu abriu um sorriso que fez meu coração perder uma batida. Ela praticamente correu até o meu carro e abriu a porta do carona, assim que ela entrou e se sentou já arqueou o corpo na minha direção buscando os meus lábios com desespero, eu segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos, uma de cada lado da sua face e colei meus lábios aos dela dando um longo suspiro de alívio, ela estava finalmente em meus braços.

- Senti tanto a sua falta – Ela disse em meus lábios com a voz suave.

- Não mais do que eu senti a sua! – Respondi descendo meus beijos pelo seu queixo e seu pescoço.

Ela se afastou e eu senti um vazio me dominar, eu a queria tanto e de tantas formas que chegava a me confundir, eu não sabia ao certo qual sentimento me dominava quando nós nos beijávamos, mas o amor com certeza era o maior de todos. Ela se endireitou no banco do carona e passou o cinto me olhando com o canto dos olhos.

- Vamos para onde? – Ela me questionou.

- Você manda!

- Então vamos para a minha casa. – Ela disse convicta e eu senti meu coração se acelerar de forma abrupta, na casa dela seríamos apenas nos dois.

Durante o caminho até a sua casa conversamos sobre coisas corriqueiras, eu sentia que podia dirigir muitos quilômetros sem me cansar, desde que ela estivesse ao meu lado. Assim que chegamos em frente a sua casa ela tirou o controle do portão da garagem de dentro da sua pequena bolsa e a acionou.

- Hoje você dorme aqui. – Ela disse e sua voz não falhou nem por um instante.

Guardei meu carro na garagem tentando não sorrir feito um bobo só de me imaginar dormindo abraçado com ela, o dia seguinte seria domingo e eu não me permitiria sair do seu lado.

- Vem... Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Ela disse segurando na minha mão assim que entramos na sua casa. Ela me conduziu escada acima e parou de frente a porta do seu quarto.

- A Alice me deu um presente hoje – ela disse ruborescendo muito – Eu vim aqui em casa há meia hora para tomar um banho por que eu... Estava com um semblante cansado... Então deixei o presente aqui... Na verdade o presente é nosso...

Ela estava tão encabulada que não falava coisa com coisa, ela deixava as palavras soltas e eu tive que ir decifrando-a.

- Posso ver? – Eu perguntei sorrindo com o jeito envergonhado dela, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta do seu quarto.

- É bem pequeno... – Ela disse mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios fazendo a curiosidade me dominar por completo.

Abri a porta do seu quarto e fechei os olhos quando o perfume dela extremamente concentrado naquele cômodo me inebriou, o cheiro dela era maravilhoso e causava muitos efeitos em meu corpo: primeiro meu pulmão ardia, depois meu coração disparava, um frio peculiar passava pelo meu estômago e boa parte do meu sangue corria para as veias do meu pênis. Após abrir os olhos eu não vi nada de diferente em seu quarto, estava praticamente do mesmo jeito que eu havia visto da última vez que estivera ali, quando eu a fiz dormir e selei seus lábios pela primeira vez enquanto ela ainda dormia.

Vi a Bella entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, passando a chave. Ela estava me trancando no quarto com ela, eu não sabia se aquela era a melhor decisão a se tomar, a não ser que ela tivesse certeza do que queria... Naquele momento um lampejo de lucidez e compreensão iluminou minhas ideias, ela tinha certeza, e mais, ela estava fazendo de tudo para que fosse naquela noite. De repente eu fiquei ainda mais curioso para saber do presente da Alice. A Bella caminhou lentamente até a sua cama sentando-se na beiradinha, descalçando-se, o seu nervosismo era quase palpável. Olhei a minha volta e vi em cima da cômoda uma cesta de madeira trançada contendo um baldinho de alumínio com gelo e uma garrafa de vinho, ao lado havia duas taças de cristal.

- Alice nos deu vinho! – Eu disse maravilhado tentando manter a calma, eu não podia deixar a mente me dominar, se eu realmente começasse a pensar que faria amor com a Bella eu colocaria tudo a perder. Respirei fundo e busquei a razão, eu não podia errar naquela noite.

- Na verdade o vinho foi ideia minha. – Ela disse se ajeitando mais para o meio da cama. Em nenhum momento ela me fitou para falar comigo. Eu estava achando aquele pudor extremamente excitante. Caminhei até a garrafa de vinho e peguei o saca rolha que estava escondido dentro da cesta de madeira abrindo-a na primeira tentativa, o som típico da rolha perdendo pressão na garrafa assustou a Bella que estava perdida em pensamentos. Enchi as nossas taças, meu coração acelerado só de imaginar no que a Bella estava pensando naquele momento. Sentei na cama ao seu lado e lhe estendi uma taça de vinho, ela a pegou da minha mão ainda sem me olhar nos olhos.

- No que está pensando Bella? – Perguntei a encarando enquanto bebericava o meu vinho.

- No que você estará pensado... – Ela me respondeu corando.

- Eu? – Eu sorri lembrando-me da música que eu havia escutado repetidas vezes enquanto socava o saco de areia na academia – _Que eu vou fazer a melhor noite da minha vida ser a mesma que a sua..._

Ela arfou e deu uma grande golada no vinho, secando a sua taça.

- Tem mais? – Ela perguntou levantando-se, mas eu a puxei para baixo fazendo-a sentar no meu colo, ela me encarou pela primeira vez naquela noite. Eu tirei a taça da sua mão e a coloquei junto com a minha no cantinho ao lado da cama.

- Você não vai se embriagar amor – disse inspirando o perfume único que ela exalava em seu pescoço – eu preciso de todos os seus reflexos, todos os seus sentidos, todos os seus desejos extremamente livres do torpor.

Ela tremeu em meu colo e eu colei meus lábios nos dela, o gosto do vinho em conjunto com a sua saliva adocicada quase me fizeram gemer quando nossas línguas se tocaram, ela se virou em meu colo sentando-se de frente para mim, uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura. Sua saia estava levantada e sua camisa para fora da saia, eu havia a bagunçado toda. A cada momento eu tinha que me lembrar que aquela noite era dela e que se eu me empolgasse muito poderia colocar tudo a perder.

- E quanto ao presente da Alice? – Eu a questionei usando uma desculpa qualquer para interromper o beijo excitante que trocávamos.

Vi quando ela levou a mão direita espalmada para debaixo do seu travesseiro e a tirou fechada. Suas bochechas coraram e ela me deu um meio sorriso.

- Ela me coagiu, disse que perguntaria para você e se você alegasse desconhecer isso ela nunca mais falaria comigo. – Ela disse se desculpando.

- Abra a mão. – Eu pedi curioso.

Ela trouxe a sua mão até a sua barriga e a abriu, lá dentro estavam três dados que me fizeram explodir numa risada brutal. Só a Alice mesmo! Um deles tinha palavras diferentes em cada um dos seus seis lados: _Beijar, morder, lamber, chupar, apertar, unhar_. O outro tinha desenhos do corpo humano: _Um pênis, uma vagina, um bumbum, mãos, pescoço e boca_. O terceiro dado era idêntico ao segundo, continha as mesmas partes do corpo. Eu tirei um dos dados repetidos da brincadeira e coloquei atrás de mim na cama.

- Porque você tirou aquele? – Ele me perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu simplesmente o peguei novamente e coloquei o que continha palavras de lado, depois chacoalhei os dois iguais em minhas mãos. – É muito cedo para isso – Eu disse jogando os dados na cama, rezando para não saísse a imagem de um pênis e um bumbum ou eu a chocaria! Para a minha sorte saiu um pênis e uma vagina, a compreensão percorreu seu rosto iluminando-o.

- Porque muito cedo? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Eu me sinto pronta, todos esses dias longe de você só me fizeram ter ainda mais certeza.

- Eu sei que sim. – Eu a respondi acariciando delicadamente o seu rosto. – Mas será quando nós quisermos, e não quando o dadinho mandar! – Ela sorriu minimamente. Eu guardei o dado igual novamente e chacoalhei os outros dois fitando-a, sua respiração estava acelerada em expectativa. Então eu os joguei em cima da cama.

_Morder e A imagem de um Pescoço._ – Eu sorri. O pescoço era o ponto fraco dela.

Tirei delicadamente os seus cabelos que estavam no pescoço levando-os para trás. Senti ela tremer em meus braços quando eu inalei o seu perfume de forma mais forte, eu então colei meus lábios abrindo-os minimamente em sua pele depois dei suaves mordidas em toda a extensão do seu pescoço, eu passei com meus lábios a centímetros do dela quando mudei o lado do pescoço dela que morderia, ela levou sua cabeça para trás me oferecendo mais pele, quando eu não resisti a dar apenas mordidas e chupei a sua pele ela se contorceu no meu colo rebolando de uma forma que me enlouquecia. Então eu parei.

- Sua vez. – Disse disfarçando, entregando-lhe os dados.

- Posso beber mais uma taça de vinho? – Ela pediu com a voz entrecortada pela respiração acelerada.

Ela ainda não tinha percebido que eu faria exatamente qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse? Levantei-me sentando-a na cama e peguei nossas taças no chão e foi completa-las de vinho. A Bella começou a chacoalhar os dados em suas mãos. Quando ela pegou a taça da minha mão eu percebi que as suas tremiam levemente, mas eu sabia pela sua expressão que era de pura expectativa e não de medo. Ela bebeu a taça em duas goladas e me encarou sorrindo. Eu me sentei novamente na cama, descalçando-me desta vez. Ela esperou eu terminar de beber o meu vinho para jogar os dados.

_Apertar e a Imagem de um pênis._

Eu nunca tinha visto a Bella num tom tão intenso de vermelho. Ela baixou seus olhos. Eu curvei meu corpo para trás, apoiando-me nos cotovelos, aquela imagem seria linda.

- Posso te beijar enquanto faço isso? – Ela perguntou extremamente envergonhada e eu sorri minimamente.

- Não! – Disse em meio a um sorriso – Não tem nada de beijo nos dados Bella. Jogo é jogo! Eu poderia ter dito que sim, como poderia ter dito que ela não precisava fazer aquilo se ela não quisesse, mas o fato é que eu podia ver que ela queria, e muito, mas estava com vergonha demais, eu já havia lhe dado duas taças de vinho, não lhe daria mais nenhuma gota de álcool! Aquele era o momento dela começar a perder definitivamente a vergonha de mim.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, depois levantou o rosto e me encarou, levou suas mãos até o zíper da minha calça e o abriu, começando a me despir.

- Não precisa fazer isso... – Eu ia dizendo quando ela me interrompeu. Quando eu vi os dados eu a imaginei fazendo isso por cima das roupas...

- Chiiiu... – Ela disse olhando em meus olhos de forma dominadora. – O dado não cita roupas, a imagem que tem ali não é de uma calça!

Ela tirou meu membro extremamente duro para fora da cueca e eu me senti aliviado, a pressão que fazia dentro daquela calça era exorbitante. Ele então envolveu meu pênis em sua mão macia bem na sua base e o apertou de forma delicada, eu fechei os olhos e soltei o ar num suspiro alto, depois joguei minha cabeça para trás apenas sentindo o poder que aquela menina tinha de me fazer perder completamente a razão. Ela subiu sua mão por toda a extensão e quando chegou ao topo massageou a cabeça do meu pênis com o seu polegar, eu grunhi baixinho o nome dela quando de repente ela desceu suas mãos num movimento rápido e depois subiu repetindo o movimento, eu tive que criar uma força de vontade sub-humana para interrompê-la, aquilo estava mais do que bom.

- Opa paixão... Nada de masturbação, não está incluído nos dados! – Eu disse sentando-me num movimento brusco.

Ela sorriu alto e disse: - Desculpe-me – bem baixinho. Depois subiu minha cueca e fechou o zíper da minha calça, eu quase coloquei meus ideais a perder.

O fato era que eu queria deixa-la extremamente excitada para a penetração doer o mínimo possível, mas tudo nessa vida tinha limites e eu já estava a ponto de explodir. Ela se endireitou na cama ao meu lado e penteou os cabelos para trás com os dedos das mãos, ela estava corada, os cabelos na raiz levemente molhados e nos seus olhos havia um brilho único. Pela décima vez naquela noite eu quase perdi a cabeça. Quando eu digo perder a cabeça eu estou dizendo que por pouco não rasguei aquela saia dela, puxei a sua calcinha para o lado e me enterrei dentro dela de uma só vez! Eu peguei os dados que estavam jogados em cima da cama e os chacoalhei rapidamente, assim que os joguei na cama meu coração perdeu uma batida, era tudo o que eu queria.

_Chupar... E a imagem de uma vagina_. – _Agora sim!_

Assim que os dados pararam eu vi a postura da Bella mudar, ela ficou rígida na cama e seus olhos perderam o foco, agora não apenas suas bochechas estavam coradas, mas também suas orelhas e seu pescoço, eu achei aquela reação linda.

- Joga de novo. – Ela pediu com a voz tão baixa que eu quase não escutei.

- Capaz mesmo! Eu já sonhei muito com essa combinação. – Revelei. Meu coração estava tão acelerado que chegava a ser incômodo. Eu arqueei meu corpo em direção a ela e a beijei com cautela para acalmá-la, seus lábios estavam febris e quando ela colocou a mão no meu pescoço eu senti que as pontas dos seus dedos estavam gélidas. Eu a conduzi até a cabeceira da cama, deitando-a com a cabeça no travesseiro, puxei a sua saia completamente para cima, empapando o pano em sua barriga, desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, mordi seus mamilos por cima da camisa e continuei descendo. O peito da Bella subia e descia rápido seguindo o ritmo da sua respiração. Eu beijei a parte interna da sua coxa próxima a sua virilha de ambos os lados e então meus olhos pararam na sua calcinha. Era toda branca, rendada nas laterais, mas transparente onde deveria ter o forro, eu engoli seco conforme puxava a peça para baixo.

**Bella POV.**

Minha respiração estava muito acelerada... Se eu conseguisse manter a concentração em mim certamente perceberia o sangue correndo à milhão nas minhas veias, tudo era muito novo e por mais que eu já tivesse me tocado, nada no mundo se comparava as mãos ou os lábios do Edward em meu corpo. Eu podia sentir a respiração quente e forte dele entre as minhas pernas, uma pressão me comprimia por baixo, mas eu não fazia ideia de onde exatamente ela vinha. Eu fechei meus olhos, não teria coragem para olhar nos olhos dele. Senti minha calcinha deslizar pelas minhas coxas e parar no meu tornozelo, o hálito quente dele atingiu a minha intimidade e então meu cérebro desligou. Senti a língua dele me tocar de forma delicada, ele levou suas mãos até o meu quadril e me puxou para junto dele, eu estava com vergonha então tentava não gemer, mas a minha mente estava a milhão e disparando frases de incentivo para que ele continuasse com aqueles movimentos, mas quando ele chupou o meu clitóris com aquela boca quente eu não aguentei e gemi alto em meio a exclamações de prazer, meu cérebro pensava _"Isso Edward me chupa"_ enquanto a sua língua deslizava por mim. Senti a sua língua deslizar para dentro e involuntariamente eu disse um palavrão: - _"Ahn Caralho"- _levei minhas mãos na cabeça, a pressão no baixo ventre aumentando absurdamente, senti minhas pernas amolecerem e então ele parou. Meu corpo estava a ponto de explodir quando ele simplesmente parou e voltou a me vestir. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, meu corpo literalmente doía de frustação quando eu senti a sua respiração ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Gostou? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto beijava o meu pescoço. Eu não estava aguentando mais, entraria em combustão espontânea a qualquer minuto.

- Acabou um pouco cedo. – Disse esquecendo a vergonha por alguns segundos. A frustação era o sentimento maior naquele momento.

Ele sorriu alto e de forma encantadora bem no meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo tremer de desejo.

- Não amor! Parei na hora certa. Você vai gozar comigo dentro de você! – Ele disse roçando os lábios em meu pescoço e eu perdi a razão. Busquei seus lábios de forma desesperada e o beijei intensamente.

**- **Eu quero... Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim Edward. – Eu supliquei nos lábios dele.

- Temos a noite inteira amor... Não precisamos ter pressa, eu quero te tocar, conhecer o seu corpo por completo. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo-me estremecer em seus braços.

Eu estava consciente de cada toque dele na minha pele, cada vez que a sua mão me tocava em um ponto diferente imediatamente o meu mundo se transferia para lá, se era assim tão intenso com apenas o seu toque, como seria todo o resto? Medo e ansiedade se misturavam e deixavam a minha garganta seca e o meu coração descompassado. O desconhecido não me assustava mais, ao contrário, eu o desejava arduamente, eu queria muito me tornar mulher nos braços do único homem que eu amei na vida! Ele queria ir devagar, mas estava tão difícil resistir, eu queria me deixar levar pelo desejo, abraça-lo, beijar o corpo dele por completo, sentir o calor que emanava da sua pele e dar ao meu corpo a dose cavalar do Edward que ele tanto ansiava.

- Eu já esperei uma vida inteira. – Eu argumentei em seus lábios. Seu corpo pesava em cima do meu e a minha cama nunca foi tão confortável. Vi quando ele se ajoelhou na cama na minha frente e arrancou a camiseta fazendo o meu coração perder uma batida e a minha respiração assumir um ritmo elevado, eu podia sentir as pontas dos meus dedos suarem gelado. Ele era simplesmente perfeito... Seu corpo era bem definido, mas sem exagero, seu peitoral e o seu abdômen era um convite para a luxúria. Eu passei meus dedos trêmulos pelo seu peito e depois subi minha mão até a sua nuca, puxando-o para baixo enquanto arqueava o meu corpo para frente colando nossos lábios.

Ele me beijava calmamente, sua língua explorava cada centímetro da minha boca enquanto o seu quadril se pressionava contra o meu, ele desceu suas mãos até as minhas pernas subindo e descendo-as nas minhas coxas, eu afundei os dedos em suas costas de forma desesperada, senti as mãos dele subindo pelo meu corpo até que começaram a desabotoar os botões da minha camisa. Meu corpo se arqueou para ajuda-lo a abrir os botões de forma mais rápida, porém ele não estava com pressa, pelo contrário, ele abria um botão e depois passeava a sua mão delicadamente pela minha barriga fazendo o meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, foi naquele momento que eu percebi que não adiantava eu querer a saciedade rápida, então eu relaxei e deixei as coisas fluírem no ritmo dele. Ele tirou a minha camisa delicadamente e depois levou suas mãos para as minhas costas abrindo o meu sutiã com uma maestria absurda. Ele contemplou os meus seios por alguns segundos e então voltou a me beijar, desta vez colando o seu peito no meu fazendo com que eu sentisse o seu corpo no meu pela primeira vez, aquele contato me desestabilizou, meu corpo rebelde tinha decidido ir até o final de forma rápida, o desejo que eu nutria pelo Edward se tornou mais latejante a cada dia, a cada maldita vez que ele se afastava e o largava pulsando, ardendo, doendo por uma satisfação até então desconhecida para mim, não era unicamente o orgasmo, meu corpo queria sentir o Edward me penetrando, era aquilo que eu estava ansiando naquele momento. Eu me contorci em baixo dele quando as suas mãos tocaram os meus seios, eu gemi alto não me importando mais com a vergonha; inesperadamente eu levei minha mão direita para o seu membro extremamente rígido, apesar dele ter me preparado para aquele momento eu ainda tremia ao tocar a sua intimidade, mas a fome que se apossou de mim no momento em que nossos corpos se colaram pela primeira vez livres das roupas não era algo que eu pudesse controlar. Eu abri o botão da sua calça e depois desci o seu zíper, ele não impediu, ao contrário, desceu seus beijos até os meus seios e abocanhou um dos meus mamilos rijos de excitação, eu baixei a sua cueca e segurei o seu pênis que latejava. Eu fechei meus dedos em sua extensão, mas não consegui fazer meus dedos se encontrarem, ele era mais grosso do que meus dedos davam conta, desci a mão até a sua base e depois subi, fazendo-o grunhir o meu nome com a voz abafada, ele não estava mais tão calmo assim, ele sugava meus seios com um desejo absurdo intercalando lambidas e caricias, o latejar na minha vagina tornou-se doloroso, algo escorreu da pequena fenda do seu pênis e eu deduzi que ele estava tão desesperado pela penetração quanto eu.

Senti a sua postura mudar depois que eu o toquei de forma tão íntima, ele tirou seus lábios dos meus seios e me encarou, eu não me intimidei e continuei fazendo os movimentos de masturbação até que uma ideia, um desejo a muito reprimido passou pela minha cabeça, eu soltei o seu membro e me ajoelhei na cama.

- Minha vez de te conhecer. – Eu disse com a voz entrecortada gesticulando com a mão para que ele deitasse. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com uma expressão surpresa, mas não disse nada, colocou suas duas mãos atrás da cabeça e deitou. Ele estava completamente nu, deitado na minha cama; seu membro me fazendo uma reverência. Eu nunca havia visto nada tão lindo e perfeito. Devagar eu me deitei em direção a ele, meus mamilos formigavam ansiando o toque suave das suas mãos. Eu passei minha língua delicadamente pelo seu pescoço, intercalando beijos e chupadas, senti a sua respiração assumir um ritmo rápido e entrecortado ao meu toque, fui descendo os meus beijos enquanto passava minhas mãos pelos seus braços fortes, eu não estava mais aguentando o latejar no meio das minhas pernas! Fui explorando o corpo dele com meus lábios e sentia seus músculos enrijecerem com o meu toque. Quando eu estava com a boca próxima ao seu membro eu o vi reagir de forma violenta, sua respiração ficou espaçada e forte e seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido, em expectativa. Eu não tinha técnicas, não tinha ouvido conselhos nem aprendido lições, mas eu tinha um desejo absurdo por aquele homem e quando eu percebi já estava chupando-o ferozmente.

_**Edward POV.**_

Ela estava realmente me surpreendendo, mas não tinha como ser de outra forma, ela sempre fazia isso em qualquer situação. Eu podia imaginar a extensão do desejo que a consumia, eu via isso em seus olhos, nas suas bochechas extremamente coradas, na respiração acelerada, nos seus lábios entreabertos e em seus gemidos altos, aquilo tudo me levava à beira da loucura, como se a sua paixão alimentasse a minha numa proporção infinita. Eu tentava manter o autocontrole, não queria que tudo acabasse em cinco minutos, a chance de não satisfazê-la era muito grande, mas eu percebia o meu controle se esvaindo com seu toque quente, seus lábios urgentes nos meus, seu cheiro, sua insensatez. E quando eu estava fazendo de tudo para que ela estivesse o mais excitada possível para o momento da penetração ela vira o jogo e inesperadamente passa a sugar o meu pênis com os seus lábios escorregadios. Não havia mais autocontrole, racionalidade, concentração... Havia sim uma onda de desejo que surgia das sugadas dela e se expandiam por todo o meu corpo, eu o olhava incrédulo enquanto levava a mão esquerda até os seus cabelos, eu entrelacei meus dedos ali e passei a guiar o seu ritmo, seus cabelos caiam em cima das minhas coxas arrepiando-me. Se ela continuasse estaria tudo acabado e eu não queria colocar um fim daquela forma.

- Bella - Eu chamei o seu nome num sussurro.

Ela tirou o meu membro da sua boca, mas permaneceu com ela aberta, seus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos e eu quase gozei com aquela visão. Ela me encarou esperando eu dizer o motivo que eu tinha a chamado, mas a voz me faltou momentaneamente.

- Fiz algo errado? – Ela perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- Ao contrário amor, estava muito bom e eu não sei por mais quanto tempo aguentaria.

- Ah! – Ela exclamou enquanto assimilava o que eu disse.

Eu não estava mais resistindo aos seus lábios inchados, colei meus lábios nos seus pesando o meu corpo contra o dela, eu não estava mais paciente, na verdade estava com um desejo incontrolável. Puxei a sua saia para baixo e levei minha mão certeira para o meio das suas pernas. Senti a sua calcinha encharcada e ela se contorceu em baixo de mim gemendo baixinho o meu nome, eu puxei a sua calcinha para baixo e toquei a sua intimidade livre das roupas. Ela gemeu em meus lábios quando eu passei dois dedos na sua entrada para pegar umidade e passar em toda a sua extensão, quando eu encontrei o seu clitóris eu o acariciei delicadamente, molhando-o com o liquido que escorria e a preparava para me receber.

Ela mordeu meus lábios delicadamente e rebolou o seu quadril na minha mão, ela estava muito excitada e me levando a beira da loucura. Eu deslizei o meu dedo médio para dentro da sua vagina morna e ela gritou o meu nome. – _Oh! Edward_. – A sua voz soou rouca de tesão e eu passei a simular uma penetração com o meu dedo, colocando e tirando num ritmo moderado; quando eu senti a respiração dela muito acelerada, assim como o seu coração eu parei e passei aquele liquido que estava no meu dedo delicadamente em seu clitóris fazendo-a soltar alguns palavrões incoerentes.

- Você fica linda assim... Suada, corada e dizendo coisas sem sentido. – Eu disse fitando-a.

Ela sorriu amplamente.

- Você também, suas bochechas estão coradas tanto quanto as minhas quando estou envergonhada. – Ela rebateu.

- Eu fico imaginando quais serão as suas expressões quando eu estiver dentro de você.

Vi a Bella engolir em seco, seu peito subindo e descendo freneticamente, seu coração tão acelerado que se tornou perceptível aos olhos.

- Só há um jeito de você saber. – Ela disse numa voz fraquinha, entrecortada.

- Acho que este é o momento de tirar a prova. – Disse levando minha mão até o meu pênis, eu me endireitei em cima dela sustentando todo o meu corpo apenas com a mão esquerda e com a direita eu o segurei passando a sua cabeça por toda a extensão da sua vagina por duas vezes, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e mordesse os lábios enquanto o seu corpo se arqueava para cima, praticamente implorando por mim. Eu deitei meu corpo para frente e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, seu perfume misturado com o suor da sua pele estava alucinante, seus cabelos estavam ali também emanando aquele aroma único de morangos que fazia meu membro latejar e doer. Beijei toda a extensão do seu pescoço subindo meus beijos até os seus lábios e puxei seu corpo um pouco para cima, depois segurei na cabeceira da cama com as duas mãos sustentando o meu corpo, senti meu pênis entrar um milímetro para dentro dela, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Olhei em seus olhos e não vi medo ou insegurança, havia expectativa e isso era de ambos os lados.

Eu aparentava frieza e experiência, mas tudo não passava de uma máscara, eu precisava que ela estivesse tranquila e com os músculos relaxados, mas eu estava muito nervoso e com medo de machucá-la. Porém, eu podia sentir na forma que nossos corpos se encaixavam que fomos feitos um para o outro, era como se ela fosse um imã atraindo todo o ferro do meu sangue. Baixei minha cabeça entre meus braços apenas para fitar os seus olhos, eu não queria perder nenhuma micro expressão daquele rosto perfeito. Ela estava tensa. Senti ela abrir mais as suas pernas enquanto colocava as suas mãos na minha cintura. Baixei ainda mais minha cabeça e selei meus lábios nos dela. – _Eu amo você Bella_. – Eu disse como uma prece, fazendo com que seus olhos marejassem. Ela sustentou meu olhar por alguns segundos antes de me responder com a mesma intensidade. – _Eu amo você Edward._

Devagar eu fui deslizando para dentro dela, mas não estava fácil, apesar de tudo ela ainda estava tensa e desta forma contraia os músculos fazendo com que a penetração se tornasse dificultosa e possivelmente dolorida.

- Relaxa amor. – Eu disse colocando uma das minhas mãos em sua nuca, apoiando todo o peso do meu corpo no outro braço. Eu a puxei para junto de mim e colei meus lábios nos seus beijando-a de forma intensa, nossas línguas se tocavam e ela gemia baixinho, quando de repente ela rebolou daquele jeito que me enlouquecia e na situação em que nos encontrávamos eu não consegui segurar.

**Bella POV.**

Num momento ele estava me beijando e no outro ele entrelaçou forte a sua mão nos meus cabelos e passou a deslizar para dentro de mim num movimento forte de quadril provocando uma dor aguda, como se ele estivesse me rasgando. Mas não era uma dor comum, angustiante, era uma dor diferente que vinha junto com um calor abrasador, durou segundos e cessou apenas para ele movimentar o seu quadril e trazer a dor novamente, porém bem mais leve do que a primeira. Na terceira vez não havia mais dor, só o calor. Eu percebi que não estava nos planos dele me penetrar daquela forma e que o desejo tornou-se demasiado par ele controlar. Quando ele caiu em si, após três penetrações ela parou, seu corpo estático, seus olhos pareciam buscar o foco e a sua mente a sanidade.

- Bella. – Ele sussurrou. – Você está bem?

- Muito. – Eu disse sorrindo. Não importava de que forma, o importante é que ele havia quebrado aquela última barreira e agora nada mais me importava.

- Me desculpe, perdi o controle e... – Ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi com um beijo.

Ele entendeu que palavras naquele momento eram desnecessárias; eu estava exultante. Ele correspondeu ao meu beijo de forma voraz, sua língua dançava no mesmo ritmo que a minha quando ele voltou a movimentar o seu quadril; dessa vez sem dor eu podia o sentir o calor dominar o meu corpo, ele dava estocadas leves como se quisesse que eu me acostumasse com seu membro dentro de mim, ele era grosso e me dava uma sensação de preenchimento completo, minhas mãos percorriam as suas costas e as apertavam com desejo, eu gemia baixo quando ele me penetrava mais forte intercalando com as muitas leves. Ele passou a misturar estímulos, passando suas mãos pelos meus seios, apertando meus mamilos entre seus dedos enquanto sugava a pele do meu pescoço, eu gemi alto dessa vez sentindo o meu corpo reagir àqueles estímulos de forma ampla, a pressão estava aumentando e eu desejava intimamente que o Edward me penetrasse mais forte.

- O que foi amor? – Ele perguntou parando seus movimentos enquanto selava meus lábios. – Uma linha de frustação percorreu o seu rosto, o que você quer? – Ele perguntou fitando meus olhos de forma gentil.

_Mania chata de decifrar expressões! _

Eu não podia falar para ele nem metade do que se passava na minha mente quando ele me tocava, mas aquilo eu resolvi falar, eu queria muito.

- É que você está seguindo um ritmo, mas ás vezes muda... E eu gosto dessa mudança... – eu disse sem saber se ele havia me entendido, mas desejando que sim.

Ele sorriu. – Bella, Bella. Sempre me surpreendendo. – Ele disse e depois ergueu as minhas pernas em seus braços fortes, meus joelhos encostados em seus ombros. Ele deslizou para dentro de mim e eu percebi que até aquele momento ele não havia me penetrado por completo, havia ainda uma parte dele para fora. Meu coração acelerou quando eu vi a malicia em seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para os nossos sexos encaixados, ele começou a se movimentar rapidamente se enterrando em mim de forma forte e rude. Antes ele estava se controlando, mas agora ela estava novamente com os olhos inflamados de luxúria, ele mordia os lábios e dizia o meu nome enquanto percorrias suas mãos pela minha perna, eu senti minhas pernas amolecerem e meu corpo ditar um ritmo para ser seguido, eu mexia o meu quadril embaixo dele dando ao meu corpo o que ele queria, em poucos segundos o Edward havia mudado do ritmo dele para o meu e então o calor foi aumentando, a pressão tornando-se insuportável, eu contraía meu quadril cada vez mais enquanto o Edward me penetrava cada vez mais forte - _"Isso Edward... Me fode... AAhn" - _Eu não sabia mais se estava pensando ou verbalizando, só sei que eu senti meu corpo explodir em milhões de terminações nervosas, as paredes da minha vagina que por vezes doíam o desejando naquele momento o abraçavam, apertando-o fortemente, no meu cérebro nada mais do que uma folha em branco e o único som que eu escutava era o do meu coração pulsando como nunca. Voltei a mim porque o Edward clamou o meu nome, retomei a consciência a tempo de o ver perder a dele. Ele grunhiu o meu nome e se afundou rápido e forte dentro de mim enquanto afundava seus dedos nas minhas pernas. Aquele foi a cena mais linda que eu já tive a dádiva de presenciar!

Ele deitou em cima de mim sustentando o seu peso nos braços, nossos corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, nossas respirações eram arquejos sincronizados. Ficamos assim por um tempo indeterminado até que ele tirou o seu pênis completamente de dentro de mim e eu senti um vazio me dominar, como se ele estivesse me abandonando, depois ele deitou ao meu lado com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Ele me puxou para junto dele e me beijou apaixonadamente, naquele instante a minha ficha caiu. Depois de todo o torpor da adrenalina eu tinha percebido que finalmente pertencia completamente a ele. Eu me emocionei e não contive duas lágrimas solitárias que rolaram no meu rosto, justo eu, a durona que não chorava antes de conhecer o Edward, chorei com um beijo.

- Desculpe. – Eu disse secando rapidamente as lágrimas que escorriam no meu rosto.

- Você se arrependeu? – Ele perguntou aflito, seu semblante estava assustado.

- Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas? – Eu disse abraçando-o, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito. – Eu chorei de emoção... De felicidade! Acho que não há nesse momento alguém mais feliz do que eu. Eu jamais me arrependerei dessa noite! Sei que ela não teve a mesma importância para você, mas eu não consigo pensar em nada melhor do que isso.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

- Guarde o que eu vou te dizer para sempre Isabella Swan. – Ele disse com a voz solene. - Essa noite foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu jamais vou esquecê-la e acho difícil haver outra para substituí-la.

Mais lágrimas escorreram no meu rosto, o Edward tinha o dom de fazer as minhas emoções se aflorarem.

- Isso quer dizer que você conseguiu. – Eu disse.

- Consegui o que?

- Fazer a melhor noite da sua vida ser a mesma que a minha... – Eu respondi aninhando-me mais em seus braços. Meu corpo começava a relaxar os músculos e eu senti um sono completamente descomunal para mim. O Edward não sabia, mas eu estava a duas noites sem dormir, mas o cheiro dele era como um sonífero muito potente.

- Vamos tomar um banho? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e apesar de estar com muito sono eu ansiava por um banho, meu corpo estava colando de suor.

- Vamos antes que eu durma! – Respondi sorrindo.

O Edward se levantou completamente nu e se espreguiçou na minha frente, eu engoli em seco com a imagem daquele Deus grego, eu não era merecedora de tanto... Ele não estava se importando com o fato de estar nu, então eu respirei fundo e tentei fazer da minha nudez uma coisa natural, mas quando eu me levantei o Edward encostou na parede e ficou me cobiçando.

- O que foi? – Eu disse enquanto prendia meu cabelo para cima, não queria lavá-lo novamente naquele dia.

- Seus seios... São lindos... Eu sou completamente apaixonado por eles. – Ele disse como se estivesse me desejando bom dia.

- Bom saber. – respondi em tom de brincadeira. – Usarei deles para persuadi-lo caso necessário.

Ele sorriu alto. – Gostaria de ver essa cena!

**Edward POV.**

Durante o banho eu pude contemplar a Bella de forma plena. Ela estava diferente, havia algo em seus olhos como se ela estivesse se sentindo mais madura, mais mulher. Algo que fazia dela uma mulher ainda mais linda, mais segura de si. Ela sorria com as bobagens que eu falava e até se esquecia do fato de que estava completamente nua... Lindamente nua!

- Anda Bella, tenho o direito de saber... Quais são os seus defeitos?

- Não tenho defeitos! – Ela disse altiva.

- Primeiro defeito: Arrogante.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você já me conhece o suficiente para saber dos meus defeitos!

- Acho que tem razão! – Disse sorrindo.

- Suas flores favoritas? – Perguntei. Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, naquela noite eu queria que ela me pertencesse por completo. Não se pode dizer que se conhece uma pessoa antes de conhecer o seu coração, e era ele que eu explorava com minhas perguntas.

- Rosas brancas. – Ela disse rápido depois sorriu minimamente, mas suas expressões foram de tristeza.

- Não entendi suas feições.

- É que eu tive um sonho com a minha mãe esses dias e foi num grande campo com muitas rosas brancas...

Eu suspirei profundamente e coloquei uma mão de cada lado do seu rosto, a água do chuveiro caindo torrencialmente entre nós.

- Sonhos são bons amor... Liberam o que o seu subconsciente teima em guardar.

- Foi um sonho realmente bom. – Ela assumiu tímida. – Minhas lembranças já estavam ficando turvas... A única lembrança vívida dos meus pais é o meu carro!

- Ah! Por isso você dirige aquilo. – Eu disse de forma espontânea, sem perceber que estava sendo insensível.

- Ei, tenha mais respeito! Meu carro é uma relíquia! – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Desculpe-me! – Disse e depois tratei de mudar de assunto, não queria assuntos tristes naquela noite. – Agora me diz qual o seu livro favorito? – Perguntei enquanto pegava o sabonete de suas mãos.

- O Médico de Homens e de almas – Ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Uau! Ótima escolha! Porém um pouco estranha para uma atéia! – Eu disse entusiasmado, aquele estava entre os meus três favoritos também.

- Eu nem sempre fui descrente... Você já o leu?

- Sim. Ele conta a história do apóstolo Lucas – ou Lucano. – Um médico que se revolta com Deus, acreditando que ele só traz coisas ruins e sofrimento para os homens, "Porque Deus tira a vida das pessoas, e as deixa com dor", era seu maior questionamento... Mas que tem experiências lindas de conversas e visões com Deus desde os seus 10 anos de idade... Foi uma das minhas melhores leituras!

Ela ficou com o olhar pedido, como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma passagem do livro.

Desliguei o chuveiro e me sequei rapidamente me concentrando em qualquer coisa que não fosse o corpo da Bella, por mim eu faria amor com ela de novo e eu sabia intimamente que ela também faria, mas talvez isso trouxesse algum incomodo para ela no dia seguinte. Eu teria o resto da minha vida para amá-la então por que ter pressa?

A Bella saiu do banheiro antes do que eu e quando eu entrei no quarto ela já estava vestindo uma camisola curta, de cor azul claro e levemente transparente que tirou a minha concentração. Ela estava colocando outro lençol na cama.

- Suei tanto assim? – Disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto vestia a minha box.

O rosto dela corou e como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse visto aquilo a curiosidade me inundou, eu sempre ficava curioso quando falava algo e ela corava antes de me responder.

- Não! Mas sabe como é né... virgindade... sangue...

Eu cheguei ao lado dela tão rápido que nem acreditei, eu a envolvi em meus braços e a abracei forte, meu coração apenas a sombra do que era a minutos atrás, saber que o meu prazer custou a dor dela, pior, que eu havia perdido o controle bem no momento em que era mais necessário me causava uma dor absurda.

- Me perdoa amor. – Eu disse beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

- Por fazer de mim a mulher mais feliz deste mundo? Está perdoado.

- Por que eu fui libertar o seu sarcasmo? – Disse sorrindo enquanto selava os meus lábios nos dela. Eu lhe dei um beijo calmo e intenso. O seu perfume estava suave como uma brisa e tão rápido que eu nem percebi a fome por ela me dominou novamente fazendo meus sentidos se fundirem e minha mente sofrer um _blackout, _quando eu dei por mim já estava em cima dela na cama.

- Ás vezes é difícil me controlar. – Assumi envergonhado.

- Sorte a minha. – Ela respondeu com a respiração entrecortada. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu quadril e a girei na cama, fazendo-a ficar por cima de mim. As finas alças da sua camisola estavam caídas nos ombros e metade dos seus seios estava a mostra. Foi tão fácil erguer o meu corpo e terminar de descer a sua camisola com o queixo apenas para sugar os seus mamilos extremamente rijos de desejo. Ela choramingou o meu nome baixinho levando-me por uma estrada sem volta.

Desta vez não tivemos muitas preliminares. Eu arranquei a camisola dela num único movimento e depois baixei minha cueca. Eu a encarava absorto, desta vez não perderia o seu semblante. Eu me sentei na cama e a ergui pelo quadril, meu pênis latejava ansioso para estar dentro dela novamente, ela ajeitou suas pernas uma de cada lado da minha cintura e colocou suas mãos no meu ombro. Eu movimentei meu quadril embaixo dela, roçando meu membro até achar a sua entrada.

- Agora é com você – Eu disse soltando o seu quadril. Ela segurou forte nos meus ombros e eu levei meus braços para trás. Meus olhos não perderam o contato com os dela nem por um segundo.

Lentamente ela foi sentando em mim, me envolvendo com a sua vagina extremamente apertada, vi quando ela fechou os olhos e sorriu enquanto descia ainda mais, ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e soltou um gemido baixo de satisfação quando eu estava completamente dentro dela. Ela abriu os olhos e rebolou gostoso fazendo com que eu quase tivesse uma ejaculação precoce... Mas, se eu tivesse quem poderia me culpar? Eu estava com a mulher mais linda e mais gostosa do mundo sentada no meu... _Argh! Eu não posso pensar!_

Concentrei-me no seu rosto, nas suas expressões de prazer, no ritmo das penetrações que ela ditava. Ela preferia as fortes e profundas; eu segurei o seu quadril e passei a levantá-la mais alto apenas para afundá-la ainda mais em mim. Ela intercalava momentos de consciência – _Quando ela ruborescia_ – E momentos de transe – _Quando ela falava uns palavrões que me deixavam maluco_ – Até que mais rápido do que eu imaginava ela afundou os dedos em meus ombros num transe total gemendo alto, eu estava livre para gozar junto com a mulher mais perfeita do universo. Segurei o seu quadril no ar e foi a minha vez de me enfiar dentro dela... Rápido, forte e num ritmo intenso. Sua vagina me apertava enquanto eu me sentia esvaziar jorrando para dentro dela o meu liquido quente, todos os meus músculos se contraíram e uma onda de prazer percorreu o meu corpo em espasmos contínuos. Eu não estava mais ali, a única coisa que me prendia aquele mundo era o perfume dela, agora mais para uma ventania do que para uma brisa, um perfume que não podia ser comprado em frascos e que eu nunca senti em mulher nenhuma... O perfume feito especialmente para o meu olfato.

Ela se jogou na cama ao meu lado, sua respiração aos arquejos, as pernas bambas e o rosto corado.

- Sorte que a Alice me fez tomar anticoncepcional. – ela disse de repente. – Não lembramos da camisinha em nenhum momento.

- Fez é? – Disse desapontado. – Na verdade eu me lembrei sim, mas o pior que podia acontecer era você engravidar, então não me importei.

- Quanta irresponsabilidade! – Ela disse sorrindo, puxando o lençol para nos cobrir.

Ela deitou de costas para mim e eu a abracei por trás, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos que exalavam aquele aroma magnifico de morangos.

- Durma bem. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não tenha dúvidas disso. – Ela me respondeu antes de adormecer.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0

**Bella POV.**

Era incrível a capacidade que o tempo tinha de passar rápido quando estávamos felizes. Eu voltei a ser a Bella que eu era antes dos meus 17 anos, eu via beleza em tudo que olhava, as músicas me emocionavam e até a história das vítimas que eu investigava no instituto me comoviam. Durante a semana era difícil eu ver o Edward, mas ele estava sempre presente me ligando ou me mandando mensagens fofas. Nós não éramos um casal de sair muito, aproveitávamos os nossos finais de semana para ficarmos juntos no quarto, dificilmente algo era mais atrativo do que isso. Durante esses três meses nós fomos algumas vezes com a Alice e o Jasper no Pub que ficava próximo a nossas casas. Fomos também à formatura do irmão da Alice, o Emmett. Quando eu conheci a Alice e passei a frequentar a sua casa eu conheci o seu irmão; ele me encantou com o seu jeito divertido de ser e nos tornamos amigos, não tanto quanto eu e a Alice, mas ele costumava ir em casa e conversávamos bastante! Eu o convenci a fazer faculdade e agora ele estava se formando um Fisioterapeuta. Para mim era um orgulho! A única coisa chata na sua festa de formatura foi eu ter que aguentar as suas piadinhas sobre eu ter finalmente perdido a virgindade. O Edward ao contrário, quase morreu de tanto sorrir.

No Instituto as coisas continuavam as mesmas, salvo o Jacob que passou a faltar bastante, a ficar disperso e agressivo com os outros funcionários. Eu pensei em ir falar com ele, mas pensei ser muita pretensão da minha parte achar que aquela mudança brusca no caráter dele tivesse algo a ver comigo. Na delegacia que o Edward trabalhava igualmente nada mudou, ele ainda trabalhava com o mesmo delegado folgado e a mesma estagiária biscate!

Estávamos em Julho, mas isso não fazia muita diferença em relação ao clima. Não havia mais inverno ou verão mesmo, tínhamos semanas frias e semanas quentes em qualquer estação do ano, porém naquela semana estava fazendo muito calor. Na sexta-feira à noite o Edward me ligou dizendo que não iria em casa, pois houve uma ocorrência em que ele teria que ir buscar um corpo que foi encontrado jogado no rio Tiête, mas que esse caso não seria em parceria com o Instituto, pois o corpo não estava em decomposição.

Tomei um banho demorado e coloquei meu pijama. Eu estava adorando ter sono todas as noites. Depois que eu e o Edward finalmente nos acertamos eu nunca mais tive insônia. Eu estava me preparando para ir dormir quando escuto um barulho de chave no miolo da minha fechadura da sala. Além de mim, apenas o Edward tinha as chaves da minha casa. Corri até o sofá e peguei uma das minhas armas que estava embaixo do assento e a empunhei, escondendo-me atrás do sofá, quando a porta se abriu eu quase sorri de alívio ao constatar que era o Edward que estava chegando. Eu me levantei com a arma na mão.

- Nossa amor, você me assustou!

Ele me encarou e fez um semblante de escárnio.

- Caramba, três meses de namoro e você já está me aguardando com uma arma!

- Você disse que não vinha...

- Sim eu disse, mas houve uma complicação. – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

Guardei minha arma embaixo do sofá e corri até ele, eu ficava impaciente para chegar logo em seus braços. Ao me ver correndo em sua direção ele abriu os braços e sorriu seu sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego envolvendo-me fortemente assim que eu cheguei em seus braços.

- Assim você cai menina! – Ele me alertou quando teve que dar três passos para trás para se equilibrar com o peso do meu corpo que eu larguei em seus braços.

Eu apenas sorri feliz. Nada me fazia mais feliz do que estar em seus braços.

- Que tipo de complicação? – O questionei selando seus lábios.

- O corpo que acharam, eu fui até o local acompanhar as buscas.

- Vai precisar ser identificado? – Perguntei.

- Acho que não. Diz a Alice que tem certeza de quem é...

Eu me assustei.

- Como assim?

- O assassino arrancou todos os dedos, a arcada dentária e também a cabeça da vítima...

- Nada de impressões digitais, comparações ou DNA.

- Mas... Havia um relógio no pulso da vítima. Relógio este que a Alice alega ter sido um presente seu.

Eu me afastei dele minimamente espalmando minhas mãos em seu peito.

- Jéssica? A recepcionista do Instituto? Ela foi a única pessoa que eu dei um relógio de presente... Eu entrei em uma joalheria, escolhi o relógio e paguei no débito. Confesso que não vi o preço, mas quando a Alice viu quase teve uma síncope, disse que só havia três daquele modelo no mundo todo e que eu devia ter pagado uma fortuna neles...

- E pagou? – O Edward questionou-me curioso.

- Não sei, não tirei um extrato para comprovar.

Ele sorriu alto.

- Como você é leviana com o seu dinheiro...

- Não é questão de ser leviana. É questão de não me importar com isso...

- Bem... A Alice garante que o relógio no pulso da vítima é o mesmo... A vítima tinha uma camisa na bolsa que a Alice garante ser a mesma que a Jéssica foi trabalhar hoje. Ela não tem dúvidas, mas não posso lavrar um atestado de óbito em suposições, preciso de um laudo técnico. Preciso de você paixão.

- Mas quem mataria a Jéssica? E por quê? Ela era uma menina tão discreta, sempre nos ajudando na recepção...

- É isso que vamos descobrir! – Ele disse sério.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

É isso aí meninas, esse capitulo foi como um ciclo que se fecha, quero dizer para que se preparem, pois o próximo capitulo será muito comovente e triste... Céus, eu já comecei a escrever e quase não estou aguentando de dor no coração. Tudo que é bom dura pouco não é mesmo? E como a Bella disse nesse próximo capitulo _"Felicidade não tem raiz"._


	9. Dor repentina

Oieeee pessoas! Rs Então... o combinado era postar toda sexta, mas virou rotina eu postar na Quinta, desculpe por não ter postado ontem, mas foi culpa da minha beta! Kkkkkk Porém, peço que desculpem aquela Robsten doente que ficou surtando com o comic con e depois ainda teve seu pc arruinado...

Agradeço imensamente as meninas lindas que driblaram o para me mandar um review é a primeira vez que posto uma fic neste site e não sabia que postando no mesmo capitulo da prévia impossibilitaria os coments... Senti falta de um monte de comentários, ainda mais naquele capitulo, me acho péssima escrevendo "cenas de sexo" kkk... Se a **Naniiinha** não me avisa eu ia achar que foi uma merd* de capitulo!

E agora eu preciso deixar registrado que o review da **Sofia-pt** me assustou um pouco kkkkkkk Nem quero ler o próximo comentário dela, vai me matarrr! Rs

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Edward POV.**

Sonhei com a Bella, e foi um sonho fodástico! Acordei relutante querendo voltar para a parte do sonho em que ela me abraçava completamente nua. Suspirei profundamente e sorri feliz quando o perfume dela me atingiu de forma real, ela não era um sonho. Não mais. Olhei para o lado e a contemplei dormindo tranquilamente, sua respiração leve e seu semblante sereno encheram de amor o meu coração. A sua fina camisola não era suficiente para tampar o seu corpo e amenizar o meu desejo, ao contrário, como uma substância inflamável ela só me fez ficar ainda mais duro. Eu queria acordá-la, mas ela havia tido um domingo difícil. O enterro da Jéssica foi deprimente.

Eu a abracei por trás e afundei meu nariz em seus cabelos inalando profundamente o seu aroma de morangos. Ela então inesperadamente se virou e deitou a cabeça no meu peito. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar as minhas costas nuas e um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo. Instintivamente eu a beijei do pescoço até os seus ombros traçando uma linha fina com a ponta do meu nariz na volta. Foi a vez dela tremer e sorrir. Senti as suas mãos descendo pelas minhas costas, meu quadril e finalmente pousou no meu membro extremamente rijo, ela abriu os olhos e me fitou ainda com sono, mas com uma malicia que me fez uma gota escorrer pelo meu pênis. Ela não me disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos novamente e buscou os meus lábios. Sua boca estava quente e mesmo acabando de acordar o seu hálito era doce. Ela mesma puxou minha boxer para baixo me libertando enquanto eu simplesmente subia a sua camisola e abaixava a sua calcinha. Não era a forma mais romântica de fazer amor, mas mesmo assim era maravilhoso. Eu a girei para que deitasse em cima de mim, ela encostou sua cabeça na minha clavícula e gemeu alto quando eu a penetrei. Eu sabia que ela estava com sono, por isso fiz todo o trabalho! Eu já tinha decorado qual era o seu ritmo, e nessa posição ela sempre gozava muito rápido. Eu então segurei o seu quadril com ambas as mãos, uma de cada lado e passei a penetrá-la mais fundo, eu dava estocadas fortes puxando o seu quadril contra mim, contraindo-a a cada penetração. Eu senti no meu peito as batidas do coração dela se acelerando e sua respiração se tornar um ofegar, ela estava perto e eu também! Aumentei o meu ritmo e me afundei nela com vontade quando ela abafou gemidos e exclamações no meu ombro, eu grunhi alto enquanto me sentia esvaziar e todos os músculos do meu corpo se contrair.

- Isso está acontecendo ou eu estou sonhando? – Ela disse com a respiração ofegante.

- Se você está sonhando eu também estou! – Respondi girando levemente na cama para que ela escorregasse de cima do meu corpo e deitasse ao meu lado.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de ir ao banheiro como sempre fazia. Ela simplesmente puxou o edredom e se cobriu, dormindo logo em seguida.

**Bella POV.**

Passar o Sábado trabalhando e o domingo em um velório e em um enterro não seria a melhor definição para "Fim de semana", talvez por isso eu estivesse tão desanimada naquela segunda-feira nublada, o que me salvou foi um sonho delicioso que eu havia tido com o Edward, foi um sonho muito real, mas eu me esqueci de perguntar ao Edward se havia alguma possibilidade daquilo ter acontecido realmente. Eu era uma pessoa muito esquecida, acho que tanto tempo sem dormir adequadamente acabaram com essa parte do meu cérebro...

Eu identifiquei a Jéssica facilmente com um pedaço do tecido da sua pele. Descobrimos no Sábado que ela foi morta voltando de um karaokê. Ela tinha ido até a academia que costumava frequentar e depois foi cantar. Era um hobby dela que todos desconheciam. Na segunda-feira pela manhã eu e o Edward fomos até a casa do vizinho dela, precisávamos saber se ela tinha algum inimigo ou algo do tipo.

O Edward estava lindo naquele dia, sei que sou suspeita para falar, pois sou completamente apaixonada por ele. Ele trajava o uniforme completo da polícia científica, inclusive o boné. Aquele homem alto, loiro, todo fardado de preto mexia com meus hormônios de uma forma incontrolável.

Paramos em frente a casa da Jéssica que estava obviamente fechada, ela morava em um condomínio onde não havia muros ou portões; eu suspirei triste lembrando-me do semblante sereno dela pelas manhãs, além do mais sempre que o meu cérebro trazia a tona a imagem dela eu me lembrava do dia em que o Edward perguntou por mim para ela na recepção, dia este que eu o vi pela primeira vez. O Edward deu duas batidas leves com a mão esquerda na porta da casa vizinha, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

- Eu escuto alguém ai dentro. – Ele disse depois de bater e ninguém sair.

- Arrombe a porta! – Eu disse entusiasmada. Eu adorava quando ele usava a força física.

- Machuca meu ombro quando eu arrombo a porta. – Ele me respondeu sorrindo de um jeito que me fez perder o ar. Eu nunca perderia aquela reação aos seus sorrisos tortos.

Eu girei a maçaneta e ao constatar que a porta estava aberta simplesmente entrei mesmo após o Edward me pedir que não o fizesse. Ele sempre queria ir na frente na intenção de me proteger. Havia um rapaz lá dentro que estava pintando um quadro. Ele usava um protetor auricular, por isso não havia ouvido as batidas.

- Posso ajuda-los em alguma coisa? – Ele disse enquanto tirava os protetores do ouvido e jogava o pincel em um balde de tinta assim que nos viu.

- Essa é a Dra. Swan e eu sou o Cullen, investigador de polícia. – O Edward disse cortês. – Viemos aqui por que a sua vizinha Jéssica está morta.

- Céus. – O pintor disse levando a mão no peito.

- Ela teve algum comportamento incomum nesses dias? – O Edward continuou o interrogando enquanto eu olhava os vários quadros que o rapaz tinha espalhado pela sala.

- Eu não a conhecia bem. – Ele disse com a voz esganiçada.

- E quanto a estranhos? Alguma cara nova por aqui? – Eu o questionei.

- Oh, espere. Sim. O bombadão!

- O que disse? – Eu perguntei, pois não havia entendido a última parte da sua frase.

- Bombadão! É um moreno forte que um dia esteve aqui e discutiu com ela. Eu o vi sentado na guia do outro lado da calçada observado a casa dela por algumas vezes... Sempre a noite.

-E nunca chamou a policia? – Questionei intrigada.

- Não! Achava ser um apaixonado qualquer...

- Ela te falou algo de suspeito? – O Edward o perguntou cruzando os braços no peito.

- Como eu disse, não a conhecia muito bem...

- Caso lembre-se de algo. – o Edward disse estendendo-lhe o seu cartão. – Nos comunique.

Após conversar com o vizinho da Jéssica o Edward me deixou no Instituto e seguiu para a delegacia. No Instituto ainda tentávamos descobrir a causa da morte, por isso, assim que cheguei fui direto para a sala de necroidentificação e me juntei ao Carlisle.

- Não consigo achar padrões nas fraturas dos ossos da vítima. – Disse ao Dr. Carlisle após algumas horas de trabalho.

- Sabe Bella, estou quase achando que quem a matou fez o possível para tornar o nosso trabalho mais difícil... Não há sinais de esganadura nem ossos quebrados ou hemorragia... Como ela foi morta?

- Talvez envenenamento? – Jacob disse entrando na sala.

- Talvez... – disse pensativa. – Faça os exames toxicológicos Jacob, precisamos deles o mais rápido possível!

- Claro, doutora. – Não sei se foi apenas impressão, mas eu achei que ele disse "doutora" de forma irônica.

Meia hora depois o Jacob voltou com os exames toxicológicos. Não reagente para todos os tipos de tóxicos. Eu estava começando a ficar irritada.

Liguei para o Edward.

- ... Isso nunca me aconteceu antes Edward. Estou sem chão! Não sei por onde começar. Já mandei arrancarem os restos mortais da vítima, sou melhor com ossos... – disse exasperada.

- Paciência amor, você é muito boa, tenho certeza que irá descobrir a causa da morte. – ele disse acalmando-me. – Escuta, vamos comigo até o karaokê que ela frequentou antes da sua morte, apesar de hoje ser segunda há um tipo de torneio lá e o local estará lotado.

- Não sei não. Acho melhor ficar aqui e tentar descobrir a causa da morte...

- Eu discordo... Vemos melhor as coisas se olharmos de longe! Vamos sair um pouco e espairecer. Estou certo que amanhã você verá coisas que hoje não consegue mais enxergar.

- Você está certo, como sempre! Estou te esperando.

Ele passou no Instituto para me buscar às 20:00H. Assim que saí me assustei com a quantidade de água que despencava do céu. Dentro da sala de necroidentificação não tinha janelas, então saber se era dia ou noite, se estava sol ou chovendo era impossível! Ele piscou o farol para mim e depois abriu a sua porta. Vi ele abrir um guarda-chuva e descer do carro, caminhando graciosamente na minha direção. Ele não estava mais usando o boné, seus cabelos loiros estavam espetados e bagunçados para cima. Ele também havia trocado a farda por uma camiseta branca básica, mas a calça ainda era da polícia e o seu coldre fazia volume quando ele andava. Ele parou na minha frente e sorriu, as gotas escorriam das pontas do guarda-chuva dando um toque engraçado aquela cena. Um vento mais forte nos açoitou e eu fui inundada por aquele cheiro que fazia a minha sanidade se esvair, o do perfume natural da sua pele.

- Que foi? – Ele me questionou levantando uma sobrancelha. Se ele soubesse o quanto era lindo não me faria aquele tipo de pergunta, não parado a centímetros de mim.

Instintivamente eu joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e colei meus lábios aos seus, seus lábios febris e macios receberam os meus de bom grado e logo foram se abrindo me inundando com o seu hálito fresco, sua saliva molhou meus lábios apenas para que eles deslizassem com ainda mais facilidade e quando nossas línguas se tocaram eu desejei estar em um quarto para que ele pudesse me amar como ele sabia fazer tão bem.

- Eu te amo, Edward, mais do que eu pensei ser capaz de amar alguém um dia, nunca se esqueça disso. – Eu disse de repente. Não havia motivo para uma declaração de amor daquelas, mas eu senti vontade de dizer aquilo.

- Eu também te amo, Bella, de uma forma incompreensível e louca. Sei que é idiotice isso que vou dizer e que muitos entendem como falta de amor próprio, mas eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo, porque sem você, não existe eu.

Meus olhos marejaram e foi a vez dele encostar seus lábios nos meus, dessa vez mais urgente e desesperado. Ele me tirou o ar colando nossos corpos, eu o senti ficar excitado e meu corpo reagiu a isso de forma intensa.

- Vamos para a minha casa? – Eu pedi em seus lábios. – Estou com uma vontade inexplicável de você...

Ele sorriu alto.

- Depois do Karaokê... Posso dormir na sua casa hoje? – Ele pediu num sussurro.

- Você pode passar a noite comigo em casa, mas dormir eu não garanto! – Respondi sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Bella! – ele disse meu nome em tom de advertência. – Não me provoque. – Depois me puxou ao seu lado para que eu ficasse em baixo do guarda-chuva e me conduziu até o carro.

Ele dirigiu todo o trajeto com apenas uma mão, a outra estava devidamente pousada na minha perna, ás vezes ele a apertava e eu podia ver que aquilo mexia com ele tanto quanto me fazia perder o compasso das batidas cardíacas. Ele estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua do _Bar e karaokê_, e veio abrir a porta para eu descer e não me molhar.

- Mesa para dois? – Um homem alto e negro nos perguntou assim que entramos. O Edward confirmou e o homem nos guiou até uma mesa bem no centro do bar de frente a um pequeno palco.

O bar tinha um estilo rústico e o acabamento todo feito de madeira, assim como suas mesas e cadeiras. No palco havia dois microfones, uma caixa acústica e um violão encostado no canto, além de uma televisão de 42' ao fundo, aonde os clientes assistiam aos clipes das músicas que as pessoas cantavam.

O Edward pediu duas cervejas e novamente pousou a sua mão na minha perna, ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim e estava abusando disso. A primeira apresentação que assistimos foi de uma mulher baixinha e um pouco acima do peso, ela tinha os cabelos curtos, cacheados e loiros, seus olhos eram de um azul intenso, mas ela era feia, e pior, cantava muito mal. Por vezes eu fiz uma careta quando ela tentava alcançar uma nota maior do que o seu potencial permitia.

- Mais uma dessa e eu começo a atirar! – O Edward disse ao final da apresentação.

- Estamos na "noite do microfone" Edward, relaxe! E eu te chamei para fazermos coisa melhor... Você me rejeitou!

Ele então me olhou com o olhar que eu mais amava. O olhar injetado de desejo.

- Eu nunca te rejeitaria Bella, nunca! E ainda vamos fazer coisa melhor do que isso, mas precisamos de algumas respostas, certo?

Novamente ele me trouxe a realidade, eu nem havia descoberto a causa da morte, aliás, não estava nem perto daquilo!

- Certo! – Assenti de mal grado.

Assim que o garçom veio nos trazer outra cerveja o Edward pediu para falar com o gerente que veio até nós minutos depois.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen, sou investigador de polícia. – Ele se identificou mostrando o seu distintivo.

- Em que posso ajudar? – O gerente o respondeu temeroso. Seu semblante era de quem devia para a polícia. Talvez comprasse cargas de bebidas roubadas.

- Precisamos conversar sobre uma jovem chamada Jéssica. Temos informações que ela frequentava muito o seu bar. – Edward disse puxando uma cadeira para que o homem se sentasse. – Se lembra de alguém com esse nome?

- A única Jéssica que eu conheço é uma menina linda, de cabelo liso e castanho claro, um sorriso encantador e uma bela voz. Ela fazia bem para os meus negócios. Muitos vinham até aqui para vê-la.

Eu tirei uma foto da Jéssica de dentro da minha bolsa e mostrei para o homem, que perdeu a cor.

- Sim é ela! Está morta?

- Sim! E acreditamos que ela foi assassinada. – eu o respondi.

- Ela vinha em todas as "noites com o microfone". Quando não a vi por aqui achei que ela tinha conseguido um contrato... – ele disse com a voz triste.

- Ela tinha algum inimigo, alguém que a invejava? – O Edward o questionou por fim.

- Não. – ele disse enfático. – Mas o seu namorado veio aqui na última vez que ela se apresentou, eles discutiram.

- Qual o nome dele? – Edward quis saber.

- Não sei, só o vi naquele dia! Ele gritava que ela não podia estragar os planos dele e ela gritava de volta dizendo que aquilo tudo era uma loucura.

Eu e o Edward nos entreolhamos, tínhamos que descobrir quem era esse cara.

- Como ele era? – perguntei.

- Altura mediana, moreno e forte.

- Se você se lembrar de algo. – Edward disse como de praxe dando seu cartão ao gerente que levantava, depois ele se virou para mim.

- Vamos ficar mais um tempo, às vezes esse cara aparece.

Meu celular tocou inesperadamente antes que eu pudesse dizer ao Edward que queria ir embora.

- Oi, Alice! – Atendi a minha melhor amiga de maneira feliz, se ela estava me ligando era porque tinha novidades.

- Oi, Bella. Você também deseja que eu limpe os sulcos de ligadura para as análises básicas?

- Sim, Alice, por favor! E eu preciso da vértebra C-5, a hióide e o osso temporal!

- Tudo bem! – Ela me respondeu com sua voz fina.

- Alguma novidade? – A questionei apreensiva.

- Nada Bella. Mas agora virou questão de honra! Estou sozinha no instituto e irei refazer todos os exames.

- Obrigado. – eu disse antes de desligar.

- Sabe... Acho que vou cantar. – Edward disse como quem me deseja bom dia antes de se recostar na cadeira de madeira.

Eu sorri alto.

- Queria muito ver isso. – Disse.

- Muito quanto?

- Como assim?

- Se eu cantar você canta também?

- Sem essa, Edward! – respondi torcendo o nariz. – Nunca cantei em um karaokê e não gosto de chamar a atenção!

- Tem noção do quanto a sua beleza por si só já chama a atenção? – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Lá vem você. – O repreendi.

- Tudo bem amor, não precisa. – Ele disse enquanto folheava o catálogo com as opções de músicas. Depois de alguns minutos ele escreveu um número em um papel.

- Vou ali entregar a minha música ao garçom. – Ele me disse sorrindo

Ele se levantou e eu não pude deixar de notar várias mulheres o cobiçando, uma cutucava a outra que se abanava com a mão. _"Não se tinha mais respeito mesmo!"_

- Mais duas apresentações e depois sou eu! – ele disse empolgado.

Ele então arrastou a sua cadeira até ficar colado ao meu lado e colocou a sua mão na minha perna, fazendo-me tremer.

Havia mais uma coisa ruim em cantar na "noite do microfone", os cantores eram chamados por um alto falante para se dirigirem até o palco. Eu sorri alto quando chamaram Edward Cullen! Ele caminhou lentamente até o palco e eu me ajeitei na cadeira, agradecendo por estar sentada bem na frente, eu só não contava com algumas meninas que puxaram as suas cadeiras para praticamente dentro do palco!

Eu estava prestando atenção nelas, então quando olhei novamente para o palco me assustei quando vi o Edward sentado no banquinho com um violão no colo. Nenhum cantor tinha tocado, eles acompanhavam a melodia da televisão, mas ao que parecia o Edward cantaria "a capela" – apenas violão e voz.

Quando ele começou a dedilhar o violão eu senti meu coração perder uma batida. Era a visão do paraíso, ele empregava força nas batidas e o som era lindo, a musica parecia ser bastante conhecida, pois as meninas começaram a gritar freneticamente. Ainda dedilhando as cordas do violão ele disse:

"_Essa música eu dedico ao amor da minha vida, Minha Bella"_

Eu suspirei forte e nem liguei quando algumas meninas acompanharam o olhar dele e me encararam.

_Eu sou o brilho dos teus olhos ao me olhar...Sou o teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu__  
__Eu sou teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar...Quando em meus braços você se acolheu._

Sua voz era maravilhosa, eu não fazia ideia que ele cantava tão bem. Enquanto tocava ele fitava os meus olhos de forma intensa.

_Eu sou o teu segredo mais oculto...Teu desejo mais profundo, o teu querer__  
__Tua fome de prazer, sem disfarçar...Sou a fonte de alegria, sou o teu sonhar._

Sim, ele era. Ele era a minha vida e estava me deixando mais emocionada a cada estrofe.

_Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia...Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia__  
__Sou tua pele, proteção, sou o teu calor...Eu sou teu cheiro a perfumar o nosso amor_

Eu não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, eu não era merecedora de tanto e estava tão feliz que chegava a desconfiar. Não havia a felicidade plena e sim momentos felizes, mas eu esperava que o meu "momento" feliz durasse a eternidade.

_Eu sou tua saudade reprimida...Sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida__  
__Sou o teu peito a apelar, gritar de dor...Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor_

_Sou teu ego, tua alma...Sou teu céu, o teu inferno a tua calma...Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada...Minha pequena, és minha amada...Eu sou o teu mundo, sou teu poder__  
__Sou tua vida, sou meu eu em você!_

Ele ainda me olhava profundamente enquanto tocava com maestria sem precisar olhar para o violão, o bar foi ao delírio e as mulheres só faltam gritar que queriam dar para ele, mas eu não as culpava e nem conseguia sentir raiva, eu só sentia um amor imenso inchar dentro do meu peito conforme ele cantava o refrão novamente e me fitava com tanto amor.

Assim que ele terminou de cantar correu até mim e me abraçou forte, secando minhas lágrimas com seu polegar logo em seguida.

- Você canta divinamente. – Eu disse envolvendo-o em um abraço. – E essa música é perfeita!

- Sempre que a ouço penso em você... Na verdade coloco-a antes de dormir apenas para ficar pensando em você!

Eu estava me preparando para beijá-lo quando o seu celular tocou. Ás vezes, sermos obrigados a andar com o celular ligado era muito inconveniente.

"Oi, Alice" – Ele disse e depois o seu semblante se fechou. Ele ficou prestando atenção em tudo o que ela dizia e ás vezes me olhava com o canto dos olhos. Percebi o seu rosto corar, juntamente com suas orelhas e o pescoço. Ele estava ficando irritado com algo que eu queria muito saber o que era. – _"Tudo bem Alice, estou indo para lá... Sim sei onde fica... número 202, ok."_

- Indo para onde? – O questionei aflita.

- A Alice refez todos os exames e constatou que a vítima foi envenenada e que o Jacob possivelmente fraudou os exames toxicológicos. Somando isso ao fato de que a vítima foi morta por alguém que sabia como um corpo era identificado e também ao fato de que a sala dele está completamente vazia...

- Ela acha que o Jacob assassinou a Jéssica? – Eu disse cética. – Impossível, ele não é um cara agressivo, Edward...

- Mas é forte... Todas as pessoas estão descrevendo o possível namorado da Jéssica como um moreno forte!

- Será que eles eram namorados? – Disse pensativa tentando me lembrar de algum momento entre os dois que pudesse me levar àquela conclusão, mas não havia nenhum.

Fiquei ali parada com as mãos apoiadas na mesa enquanto o Edward foi até o caixa e pagou a conta. Muitas coisas se passavam pela minha cabeça, mas em nenhum momento eu acreditei que o Jacob pudesse ser o assassino. Ele era uma boa pessoa!

Eu e o Edward corremos na chuva até chegarmos ao carro, ele estava ansioso e eu pensei que talvez a Alice tivesse dito mais coisas para ele do que ele me revelou. Ele dirigiu em alta velocidade pela cidade até chegarmos ao bairro onde a residência do Jacob estava localizada. Eu me assustei ao constatar que ele residia no "Jardins". Nada contra quem mora em bairros de magnatas, até porque ele tinha um salário alto e era solteiro, mas eu não achava que ele era esse tipo de pessoa, ele sempre me disse que era como eu, uma pessoa simples, que não se importava com dinheiro, contando que tivesse para comer bem e levar uma vida sossegada. Ele havia mentido!

O Edward mostrou seu distintivo na portaria do condomínio e entrou sem dificuldade, ele circulou buscando uma rua específica até estacionar em uma casa grande, toda pintada de branco com detalhes verdes, em cima da porta havia o número _202_ em dourado.

- Chegamos. – O Edward disse saindo do carro.

Vi quando ele empunhou a sua Glock .40. Seu olhar estava duro e eu percebi pela sua postura que ele estava caçando um bandido.

- Amor, a Alice te disse algo que eu não sei. – O questionei enquanto caminhávamos até a porta.

Ele me encarou.

- Disse que achou um bilhete em baixo do balcão da recepção com a letra do Jacob, onde ele pedia para a Jéssica não desistir da ideia... – Ele hesitou e me encarou, depois respirou fundo e continuou. -... de te matar, e que apenas dessa forma eu ficaria livre para ela.

As palavras do Edward me atingiram como uma bala de canhão bem na boca do estômago. Aquilo parecia ter saído de um conto mal escrito ou de um romance da Agatha Christie, não se encaixava, não podia ser real. O que a Jéssica ia querer com o Edward afinal?

- Fique atrás de mim, Bella. – Ele pediu colocando a sua mão na minha cintura enquanto me puxava para trás dele.

Ele levou a mão na fechadura que abriu sem pestanejar. Se a porta estava aberta o Jacob estava lá e eu esperava que ele não ficasse chateado com toda aquela desconfiança, eu sabia que tudo não passava de um mal entendido.

**Edward POV.**

Enquanto entrava na mansão do Jacob eu me lembrava das poucas vezes que nos trombamos no Instituto e devo confessar que nunca fui com a cara dele! Sujeitinho mal encarado, sempre me olhando por cima ou de canto, ele nunca me encarava, parecia que sabia que suas mentiras seriam facilmente descobertas se ele as contasse de frente para mim. A Alice havia me dito pelo telefone que ele nutria uma paixão pela Bella desde que entrou no Instituto e que talvez a morte da Jéssica fosse apenas a ponta de um Iceberg para um futuro crime passional. Um frio congelante percorreu a minha espinha, eu nem podia pensar em perder a Bella de forma tão definitiva.

- JACOB! – Eu gritei levando a minha mão esquerda para trás certificando-me que a Bella estava segura. Ninguém respondeu.

Apurei meus ouvidos para qualquer barulho, qualquer passo. A casa era imensa e eu não fazia ideia por onde começar. Talvez pelo seu quarto. Era comum em sobrados os quartos ficarem no andar superior, por isso subi as escadas e comecei a abrir as portas, o silêncio sempre dominante.

O primeiro cômodo que abri foi uma sala de estar. Havia uma grande televisão, um vídeo game e muitos cd's de jogos espalhados pelo chão... Entrei no cômodo e coloquei a mão em cima do video-game, estava gelado, o que queria dizer que ele não esteve ali na última meia hora. Olhei furtivamente para os cd's espalhados pelo chão. Todos violentos. Quando eu abri a segunda porta senti meu coração perder uma batida. Era lindo e doentio.

- Que porra é essa? – Eu exclamei abrindo a porta completamente. Atrás de mim eu escutei a Bella soltar um silvo alto.

O quarto era grande e espaçoso, havia uma cama de casal posicionada bem no meio do cômodo e isso era tudo. Nas paredes não havia um só espaço que não estivesse preenchido com fotos da Bella, havia ela de todos os jeitos. Passei meus olhos por algumas fotos - ela vestida de jaleco... usando óculos de proteção... com os cabelos presos... gargalhando... com ossos nas mãos... Eram milhares de fotos grudadas na parede. O meu espanto aumentou quando eu olhei para o teto e vi a face da Bella pintada com tinta óleo. Quem fez aquela pintura foi um artista, porque estava perfeita.

- Edward, estou com medo. – Ela disse atrás de mim e eu a compreendi no mesmo instante. Quem não ficaria. Aquilo sim era obsessão.

Virei-me para ela e a fitei. Seu semblante estava realmente assustado, havia uma linha fina enrugada em sua testa e suas pupilas estava levemente dilatada. Eu a abracei forte.

- Estou aqui com você, amor. Eu te protejo! – Disse convicto.

Peguei meu celular ainda abraçado a ela e pedi reforço policial. Eu tinha quase certeza que havia sido o Jacob, mas eu precisava captura-lo para interrogatório, eu precisava saber se o alvo dele era a Bella para assim quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo. Segurei na pequena mão da Bella que estava gelada e antes de sair tirei uma foto dela da parede e guardei no meu bolso, era uma foto linda em que ela sorria vestida com um jaleco.

Descemos as escadas e seguimos para a garagem que era no sub-solo. Havia um Honda Civic preto estacionado, mas o carro dele era um BMW branco e não estava ali, eu baixei a guarda, ele não estava em casa. Olhei no meu relógio de pulso, há exatos dez minutos eu havia solicitado reforço policial, logo eles chegariam. A pequena mão da Bella ficava mais gélida a cada minuto e seu semblante estava indecifrável, aquele quarto forrado com fotos suas deve ter lhe assustado um pouco.

- Assim que chegar o reforço policial, eu passo o que está acontecendo para eles e nós vamos embora... – Eu lhe disse em meio a um sorriso na intenção de acalmá-la.

Estava caminhando com ela em direção a saída da garagem quando a imagem de um homem me assustou, ele saiu de trás de uma larga pilastra que segurava a estrutura da garagem segurando um revólver 38 e deu uma coronhada forte e inesperada no meu pulso jogando a minha .40 longe.

- Jacob, pare com essa loucura agora! – Ouvi a Bella gritar ao meu lado em pânico.

- Loucura, Dra. Swan? – Ele disse com a voz calma, comum aos psicopatas. – Loucura é você amar perdidamente uma mulher por mais de dois anos e se conformar em não tê-la nos braços por saber que ninguém mais a teria... ATÉ O DIA QUE CHEGA UM FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO E CONSEGUE O QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE QUIS EM UMA PORRA DE UMA SEMANA! – Ele gritou cuspindo entre os dentes. A mão que ele tinha a arma tremia violentamente e grossas lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. – Eu sempre te amei, Bella. – Ele sussurrou. – Mas você zombou do meu amor quando ficou com esse idiota!

Enquanto ele falava eu pensava em todas as possibilidades para desarmá-lo, mas a Bella estava na mira dele, não tinha como eu arriscar a vida dela. Então eu olhei para a minha arma a alguns metros de mim, se eu pudesse chegar até ela...

**Bella POV.**

Eu não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, aquele homem furioso na minha frente não podia ser o mesmo Jacob com quem eu trabalhei nos últimos anos. Ele gritava e apontava aquela arma para mim como se eu tivesse feito algo de terrível.

- Calma Jacob, vamos conversar civilizadamente ok. – Eu disse tentando manter o pânico que eu estava sentindo longe da minha voz.

- Invadem a minha casa e depois querem falar de civilidade? – Ele me respondeu sorrindo de forma intimidadora.

- Você fraudou os exames toxicológicos...

- Você quer saber se eu matei a Jéssica, não é? Sim, Isabella Swan. Eu a matei! E sabe por quê? Porque ela é outra puta que se apaixonou por esse maldito na primeira vez que o viu, eu a convenci que se tirássemos você do caminho ele seria dela... Só que ela deu para trás, disse que se bolássemos um plano para separar vocês daria na mesma, mas eu sabia que não, que você não ficaria comigo... E SE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SER MINHA TAMBÉM NÃO SERÁ DE MAIS NINGUÉM!

Ele começou a gritar e então engatilhou o seu revólver, o som do gatilho fez o sangue nas minhas veias gelar e minha língua formigar, eu não sentia mais as minhas pernas, tamanho o medo que eu estava sentindo. Eu nunca tive medo de morrer, aliás, se eu estivesse em uma situação equivalente, antes de conhecer o Edward, eu gritaria para ele atirar se fosse homem! Mas agora eu tinha muito a perder, morrer naquele momento da minha vida seria um desperdício, eu ainda não tinha vivido o suficiente ao lado do Edward... Eu ainda o encarava absorta em meus pensamentos quando um barulho ao meu lado me distraiu, eu vi o semblante do Jacob mudar quando ele virou o rosto para o lado direito, segui o seu olhar e vi o Edward correndo até a arma dele e então o meu pesadelo começou.

Eu realmente não sei por que nos filmes quando acontece alguma cena carregada de adrenalina os fatos passam rápidos, era completamente ao contrário, eu via tudo acontecer em câmera lenta. Percebi que o Edward não chegaria até a arma a tempo de impedir o Jacob, vi quando o Jacob olhou para mim e depois para o Edward indeciso quanto a quem deveria acertar e então eu o vi apontar a arma covardemente para as costas do Edward e atirar, tudo isso em um segundo. Vi o Edward cair praticamente no mesmo momento que a bala o acertou.

- NÃÃÃOOO - Eu gritei alto e corri até o Edward, foi nesse momento que eu escutei novamente o engatilhar e outro tiro acertar o Edward, na lateral da barriga.

Ouvi o Edward soltar um grunhido alto de dor e o sangue começar a se empoçar embaixo do seu corpo. O Jacob passou correndo por mim, mas eu não tinha a menor condição de ir atrás dele. Sem pensar em nada girei o corpo do Edward que estava em decúbito dorsal e o deixei de frente para mim, seus olhos estavam abertos, mas o seu semblante era de muita dor.

- _Bella._ – Ele sussurrou o meu nome.

- Não fale, Edward. – Eu pedi desesperada levando minha mão até o tiro que o atingiu na lateral da barriga na tentativa de estancar o sangue. – Não se esforce meu amor, não se esforce...

Meu coração não batia, ele apanhava a cada maldita expressão de dor que ele fazia. Peguei meu celular e liguei para a ambulância da polícia informando que havia um policial baleado. Eu sentia o sangue quente dele escorrendo entre meus dedos e o medo de perdê-lo tornou-se real. Vi quando ele começou a perder a consciência, oscilando seus olhos entre aberto e fechado.

- Não, Edward! Não durma. Você precisa reagir. Fica comigo, amor. Fica comigo. – Eu suplicava desesperada em meio aos soluços do meu choro violento. – Fica comigo... - Eu sussurrei quando ele fechou os olhos e não os abriu mais. Eu selei os seus lábios chorando muito e senti um gosto de sangue, ao olhar para os seus lábios constatei que o sangue dele começava a escorrer pelo canto da sua boca.

Eu então olhei para cima, buscando um ser que há anos eu não me comunicava.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO DE NOVO, NÃO PODE! – Gritei desesperada, a dor no meu peito tão forte que chegava a fazer o ar me faltar, era como se alguém estivesse marcando o meu coração com ferro e brasa. Naquele momento eu escutei sirenes de viaturas e passos de corridas, segundos depois quatro policiais entraram na garagem. Era o reforço que o Edward havia solicitado. Eu nem precisei dizer nada, os homens vieram até mim e tiraram o Edward dos meus braços carregando-o para a viatura, eu corri atrás deles tirando força não sei de onde. Colocaram o Edward em uma viatura e eu em outra e saíram com a sirene ligada "voando" pelas ruas de São Paulo até o hospital municipal.

Eu pensei em ligar para o Jasper que estaria de plantão lá, mas o que eu diria? Eu nem sabia se ainda tinha voz.

Um único policial carregou o Edward desfalecido no colo para dentro do hospital, eu corri até os dois e segurei a mão do Edward, que estava uma pedra de gelo. Coloquei o polegar em seu pulso e nada de pulsação. O desespero me dominou. Eu e o policial corremos para dentro da ala de emergência.

- Temos um policial baleado. – O policial que carregava o Edward disse com certa dificuldade.

Imediatamente todos os médicos que estavam no local se uniram para socorrer o Edward, o colocaram em uma maca e eu pude sentir a sua mão deslizando para longe da minha, e então dois médicos jovens pegaram um desfibrilador. Uma enfermeira veio até onde eu e o policial estávamos, e começou a nos conduzir para fora, dizendo que agora o Edward receberia os primeiros socorros. Eu vi quando os médicos derem o primeiro choque no peito dele fazendo o seu corpo arquear violentamente para cima.

- Não moça, eu preciso ficar. – Eu tentei argumentar.

- É melhor sairmos. – disse o policial. – Aqui não é lugar para nós.

Eu tentei ficar, mas eram dois contra uma. Assim que passei pela grande porta branca onde estava escrito – EMERGÊNCIA – em letras garrafais e vermelhas eu despenquei. Cai de joelhos no meio do corredor e fingi não notar que o policial tentou em vão me consolar. Eu queria esquartejar o roteirista do meu destino. _Porra, Deus. Não estava bom levar meus pais de forma trágica? Tinha que tirar de mim o único homem que eu amei na vida? O que eu era afinal? Algum tipo de cobaia, o seu rato de laboratório? Quer ver quanto dor um coração humano é capaz de armazenar, é isso? Eu não posso viver sem ele, simplesmente não posso..._

- Bella, o que houve? – Ouvi a voz do Jasper atrás de mim seguido do toque suave das suas mãos nos meus ombros.

- O Edward foi baleado, Jasper. – Eu disse me levantando. Assim que o Jasper me viu ele perdeu a cor. Eu sabia que estava coberta de sangue, eu havia passado a mão ensanguentada no rosto e também no vestido, eu devia estar como uma personagem do filme sexta-feira 13.

- Não pode ser. – Ele disse irrompendo a porta da emergência para dentro.

Eu caminhei alguns metros sem me preocupar com as pessoas que me olhavam assustadas, na verdade eu não estava me preocupando com nada, eu só precisava saber se o Edward estava bem, se tinha sobrevivido. Virei em um corredor e vi ao seu final uma capela, havia raiva no meu coração, mas algo me impulsionou para lá, rezar era a única coisa que eu podia fazer pelo Edward e se não ajudasse em nada, também não atrapalharia.

Havia duas pessoas dentro da capela, ambas no mesmo estado do que o meu, menos quanto as roupas ensanguentadas. A capela era pequena, mas passava uma paz interior indescritível. Havia alguns bancos e um pequeno altar contendo uma cruz de madeira. Eu caminhei lentamente até os pés da cruz e me ajoelhei chorando copiosamente - meus olhos já estavam inchados a ponto de ser dificultoso abri-los – e então, após oito anos, eu voltei a rezar.

0o0o0o0o0o

Permaneci naquela capela por um tempo indeterminado, só voltei a mim porque senti duas pequenas mãos tocando meus ombros, eu senti o perfume doce da Alice antes que ela pudesse me dizer alguma coisa.

- Bella, tenha força amiga. Eu estou aqui. – Ela disse de forma calma.

Eu me levantei e desejei estar limpa para abraça-la.

- Céus, Bella! Você precisa de um banho... Vamos até a sua casa. O Jasper me disse que o Edward está vivo, está me escutando, ele está vivo!

Eu sorri minimamente. Depois do surto de adrenalina todos os músculos do meu corpo protestavam de dor e o sangue que secou na minha pele começou a se tornar incomodo.

- A Esme... Alguém a avisou?

- Sim. – Alice me respondeu com um semblante abatido. – Ela está internada, mas está bem. A pressão dela subiu um pouco, só isso!

- Eu posso ver o Edward? – Perguntei com esperança.

- Infelizmente não Bella. Ele está na UTI, em coma induzido. – Ela me respondeu passando a mão pelo meu ombro, guiando-me até o seu carro.

Enquanto a Alice dirigia meus pensamentos eram os piores possíveis. Eu me lembrava do semblante assassino do Jacob, da confissão dele e, óbvio, do momento que ele atirava no meu Edward.

- Foi o Jacob, Alice! Ele matou a Jéssica e tentou matar o Edward. – Disse pensativa.

- Já sabemos... Assistimos as gravações das câmeras de segurança que o Jacob tem em sua casa. – Ela disse e um calafrio lhe percorreu por completo, eu imagino que aquele não foi um dos melhores vídeos que ela já assistiu na vida.

- Ele está foragido?

-Sim, mas não por muito tempo! – Ela me respondeu convicta.

Ao chegar em casa eu tomei um banho rápido, depois vesti uma calça jeans básica, uma camiseta branca e meu All Star, o sol estava nascendo e eu esperava que aquele dia chegasse com boas novas. Quando desci até a cozinha a Alice me trouxe um copo de café que ela havia acabado de passar.

- Obrigado – Eu disse pegando o café da sua mão.

- Não quer dormir um pouco? – Ela me perguntou com sua voz de soprano.

Eu lhe lancei o meu melhor "Bitch Face", ela só podia estar brincando.

- Não. Eu quero voltar para o hospital. Agora! – Respondi rude.

Alice apenas assentiu e após trancar a casa eu me vi voltando para o hospital. Eu precisava saber noticias do Edward. Saber que ele estava vivo era bom, mas será que ela corria risco de morte?

Assim que eu entrei na sala de espera do hospital vi a Esme, com um terço nas mãos, sentada em um dos bancos, fui até ela e me ajoelhei na sua frente, ela levou a sua mão até a minha cabeça deitando-a em seu colo.

- Como ele está? – eu perguntei num sussurro.

- Muito mal, Bella. O Jasper disse que ele acabou de entrar no centro cirúrgico para retirar a bala. Estou esperando ele voltar com novidades... – Ela me disse aflita.

Grossas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, imaginar o meu Edward fazendo uma cirurgia de risco detonava comigo. Eu fiquei com a cabeça no colo dela por um tempo indeterminado, eu não tinha visto o Carlisle, mas não tinha forças para perguntar onde ele estava. Finalmente eu vi o Jasper caminhando em nossa direção pelo longo corredor do hospital. Ele estava todo vestido de branco, com luvas, uma touca azul na cabeça e uma máscara no pescoço. Eu me esforcei para me levantar. Conforme ele ia se aproximando as lágrimas iam escorrendo dos seus olhos, quando estava a metros de nós seu choro ficou violento, sua face se contorceu em uma careta de dor e senti meu estômago se chocar contra as minhas costas.

- Ele morreu? – A Esme teve coragem de perguntar em meio a um grito aflitivo.

- Não, mãe. – Ele respondeu abraçando a sua mãe fortemente. Ele então me viu e estendeu o braço para mim puxando-me para o seu abraço triplo. – Mas ele vai precisar muito de nós a partir de agora.

- Por quê? – A Esme o questionou.

Ele voltou a chorar.

- A bala que aquele filho de uma puta atirou nas costas do meu irmão atingiu a medula, tomamos todo o cuidado possível em sua remoção, mas ainda há muita compressão...

Eu me afastei do seu abraço. A única coisa que se passava na minha mente era _"Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...Não era real_", o Edward não merecia isso...

- Diga-me com todas as letras filho, sem termos médicos. – Esme suplicou.

- Tiramos a bala, mas a lesão na medula dele foi muito grave. Quando ele acordar do coma não vai sentir as pernas e precisará de uma cadeira de rodas. – Jasper disse e eu pude sentir a dor em sua voz.

- É definitivo? – A Esme novamente teve a coragem de fazer a pergunta crucial.

- Ainda não sabemos, mãe. Mas a lesão foi muito grave. Se a bala o atingisse uma vértebra acima ele ficaria tetraplégico para sempre.

Merskey e col. em 1979 definiram a dor como sendo "uma experiência sensorial e emocional desagradável, associada a uma lesão tecidular real ou virtual, ou descrita em termos duma tal lesão". Eu sempre gostei desta definição, mas naquele momento eu soube que a dor é uma sensação íntima e pessoal sendo impossível de se reconhecer com exatidão a dor do outro. Eu via dor nos olhos do Jasper, era a dor de ver seu único irmão com tanta vida pela frente preso a uma cadeira de rodas, eu via a dor nos olhos da Esme, a dor de uma mãe que deu a luz e criou da melhor maneira possível um filho saudável e que de repente o vê tão enfermo... E eu via a minha dor. Um sofrimento emocional tão intenso que ativou as áreas do meu cérebro relacionadas à dor física. Meu corpo doía, minha cabeça latejava, meus olhos não suportavam mais chorar e tudo o que eu queria era a chance de voltar no tempo. Eu convenceria o Edward a não ir até aquele bar e talvez as coisas fossem diferentes...

Eu estava completamente sem chão, minhas certezas dissipadas. Meus sentimentos oscilavam entre a felicidade dele estar vivo e a tristeza da sequela.

- Visitas apenas as 18:00H – Ouvi a voz do Jasper no fundo da minha mente. – eu volto com novidades assim que puder.

Movimentei-me até os bancos da recepção e me sentei. Encostei minha cabeça na parede e deixei que a imagem do Edward cantando para mim me inundasse. _Nós venceríamos essa batalha!_


	10. Adaptação

**Agradecimentos especiais:** Cintia Ramos; Thatyanne; Lolitasss; Sofia-pt; FeePattinson; Naniinha; Bianquinha; Pam Andr ; Bruna. Pelos comentários lindos e estimulantes! Muito obrigado mesmo, são eles que me animam a escrever mais rápido!

Achei legal algumas dizerem que sempre desconfiaram do Jacob!

A música foi ideia da minha Beta Pamela, aliás as músicas dessa fic sempre são ideia dela...

Muitas novidades vindo para o próximo capitulo. Este capitulo de hoje eu escrevi correndo, pois estou sem tempo, então me desculpem por algumas falhas e também pela falta de detalhes, eu me esforcei muito para publicá-lo hoje!

Obrigado Pam pela betagem, sem vc essa fic não seria a mesma...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bella POV.**

A regra para visitas à pacientes internados em unidade de terapia intensiva era que apenas duas pessoas poderiam entrar, para a minha sorte essas regras não se aplicavam a nós, que tínhamos o Jasper para nos encobrir. Desta forma, primeiro entrou a Esme e o Carlisle para visitar o Edward. Carlisle queria me dar a sua vez, disse que quinze minutos a mais ou a menos não faria diferença, mas eu achei justo que ele como pai entrasse primeiro e também tinha certeza que a Esme ia preferir o marido ao seu lado naquela hora.

Foram os quinze minutos mais longos da minha vida. Eu tentava não olhar para o relógio, mas o encarava a cada meio segundo. Eu dedilhava no apoio da cadeira em que estava sentada impaciente, até que a Alice voltou da cantina do hospital segurando um gigantesco copo de café.

- Desculpe-me, Bella, mas só tinha café adoçado. – Ela disse fazendo uma careta. Ela melhor do que ninguém sabia o quanto eu odiava café doce.

Estendi a mão para pegar o copo de café das mãos dela, _talvez não estivesse tão doce assim_! Minhas esperanças se dissiparam assim que minhas papilas gustativas entraram em contato com o liquido quente. O aroma era maravilhoso, mas o gosto doce misturado com o sabor do café torrado e moído me fez querer vomitar.

- Não desce! – Disse para a Alice enquanto forçava o liquido a descer pela minha garganta.

A Alice pegou o copo da minha mão e sentou-se ao meu lado, bebendo todo o café. A Alice era o contrário de mim, tudo que ela fosse beber tinha que ser extremamente doce. Ela adoçava o achocolatado em pó que já tinha açúcar em sua fórmula original! Quem nessa vida adoça o _Toddy_? Eu nem ao menos tomo achocolatados em pó!

-Olhe! – Escutei a Alice dizer ao meu lado. – Os Cullen.

Virei-me para a grande e tradicional porta branca de "vai e vem" e vi a Esme passando por ela agarrada ao Carlisle andando em nossa direção. Ela estava com o rosto afundado à lateral do corpo dele e ele tinha o seu braço ao redor dela, confortando-a. Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Atrás dos dois estava o Jasper com olhos tão vermelhos como duas bolas de fogo.

- Pode entrar agora se quiser, Bella. – Jasper me disse com a voz fraquinha. Como assim se eu quisesse? É óbvio que eu queria! Tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era ver o meu Edward.

- Vem comigo, Alice? – Eu pedi sabendo que precisaria de um apoio para sair da UTI caso a imagem fosse pior do que eu estava imaginado.

- Claro, Bella. – Ela me respondeu levantando-se. Vi quando ela jogou o copo descartável que segurava no lixo e então ela veio até mim e entrelaçou nossos braços.

Caminhamos por um longo e amplo corredor muito claro, com o Jasper nos guiando. As paredes e o chão eram extremamente brancos e as luzes mais pareciam faróis de xênon. O cheiro de éter no ar era nauseante.

Jasper parou em frente a uma porta idêntica a tantas outras que tinham naquele corredor, a diferença é que ela tinha um número único: 1225.

- Vocês não podem ir até o leito. – Jasper nos alertou. – Olhem apenas através do vidro. Vou tomar uma água e volto em quinze minutos. – Ele falou abatido antes de abrir a porta para nós e sair.

Respirei profundamente antes de dar o primeiro passo para dentro. Eu nunca havia entrado em uma UTI antes, nunca havia ao menos sido internada em um hospital. A Alice me ajudou a entrar, puxando o meu braço de leve e dando-me força. Quando eu finalmente entrei e olhei através do vidro eu tive que conter um grito alto e estridente de dor. Aquela cena foi direto para a terceira pior cena da minha vida, só perdia para o corpo inerte da minha mãe e do meu pai no caixão, e para o Edward caído em uma poça do seu próprio sangue.

Ele estava deitado inerte sobre uma maca levemente erguida. Acima da maca um aparelho marcava as batidas do seu coração. Havia tantos tubos saindo deste mesmo gigantesco aparelho que eu nem podia acreditar. Ele tinha tubos em suas narinas e um tubo incomodamente grosso na boca. Um furo havia sido feito em sua traqueia e ali havia outro tubo. Seu braço esquerdo estava descoberto e eu pude ver agulhas em sua mão, pulso e também na dobra do cotovelo. Eu tinha desaprendido como se fazia para respirar, meu pulmão ardia implorando por oxigênio, mas eu simplesmente não sabia mais como se fazia para puxar o ar para dentro deles. Sem pensar eu caminhei até a porta de vidro e levei a mão na maçaneta que abriu fácil.

- Bella, o Jasper disse para não entrar! – Ouvi a voz da Alice me alertando, mas eu não estava me importando, eu tinha que chegar mais perto.

Caminhei lentamente, sentindo o ardor nos meus pulmões se tornar insuportável a cada maldito passo. Quando eu finalmente cheguei até a cama eu fiz um movimento brusco com a cabeça para cima e então o ar entrou pelas minhas narinas como se fosse brasa, queimando-me por dentro.

De perto era ainda muito pior. O lençol que cobria o seu corpo estava levemente caído na altura do seu peito, ele estava sem camisa e eu pude ver os tubos mais largos que eu já pensei ser possível de se introduzir no corpo humano entrando pelas laterais da sua costela e intuitivamente eu deduzi que eles iam até os seus pulmões. Tremendo como nunca eu segurei na sua mão direita que estava pousada ao lado do seu corpo e a apertei levemente.

- Edward. – Eu sussurrei com a voz tremula. – Estou aqui, meu amor.

Foi como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Ele continuou inerte, com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta pelo tubo introduzido ali. Um desespero demasiado tomou conta de mim naquele momento. Eu quis gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Eu senti vontade de tirar todos aqueles tubos que possivelmente estavam o machucando. Eu queria simplesmente voltar no tempo e tê-lo saudável na minha cama fazendo de mim a mulher mais feliz do mundo enquanto eu fazia dele um homem mais completo. Meus joelhos já não suportavam mais o peso do meu corpo e eu cedi, caindo de joelhos ao lado da maca com um baque violento. Vi minha mão deslizar da dele e o chão extremamente branco ficar gradativamente mais perto do meu rosto. E então eu não vi mais nada.

**AlicePOV.**

Céus! Eu estava olhando fixamente para o rosto do Edward e me lembrando da primeira vez que eu o vi. Ele estava de joelhos aos pés da Bella. Tão clichê. Naquele momento eu soube que ele seria a tábua de salvação dela, não tinha a menor possibilidade dela resistir àquele homem. Mas então, o destino cruel e impiedoso estava colocando novamente o poder de superação dela a prova e eu odiava ter que assistir a tudo isso, sentindo-me impotente e incapaz de fazer cessar a dor do seu coração. Bella é a minha melhor amiga e eu a amo como uma irmã, a dor dela é a minha dor e não havia uma forma de eu explicar esse sentimento. Eu ainda estava pensando em como o destino podia ser cruel com algumas pessoas quando eu a vi cair de joelhos e então tombar no chão, desmaiada. Dei um grito estridente, muito típico da minha pessoa, e abri a porta de vidro contrariando as orientações do meu namorado. Eu precisava acudi-la. Corri até ela e, antes que eu pudesse me ajoelhar ao seu lado, meus olhos percorreram o corpo do Edward. Buracos com sangue pisado em volta. Tubos de alimentação. Sonda. Drenos. Me deu vontade de vomitar.

- Bella! Fale comigo, por favor, Bella. – Eu suplicava enquanto a colocava no meu colo.

Ela estava desfalecida, em sua testa gotas de suor deixavam evidente que a visão do Edward tão debilitado havia sido demais para ela. Eu estava considerando a ideia de levantá-la e arrastá-la para a emergência, ou deixa-la ali e correr atrás de ajuda quando – graças a Deus – O Jasper entrou na UTI.

- Droga, Alice! Pedi para vocês não entrarem. Já ouviu falar em infecção hospitalar? – Ele ralhou comigo antes de apertar um botão vermelho que estava pousado no travesseiro do Edward.

- Desculpe-me, mas a Bella quis entrar e depois desmaiou. – Eu disse fazendo um biquinho. Odiava quando ele aumentava a voz para mim – _salvo quando estávamos entre quatro paredes!_

Só naquele momento ele viu que a Bella havia desmaiado.

- Droga! – Ele praguejou novamente abaixando-se e pegando a Bella no colo. Juro que fiquei impressionada com a força física dele. A Bella era leve, mas levantá-la desacordada do chão não era uma tarefa fácil.

Três enfermeiras entraram correndo no quarto do Edward – _Botão vermelho_ _eficiente!_ - pensei.

- Esterilizem a UTI. – Jasper ordenou antes de sair com a Bella no colo. Ele a conduziu até um quarto da ala de recuperação do hospital e a deitou em uma maca, depois cuidadosamente segurou o seu pulso contando as suas batidas cardíacas.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Ele me acalmou. Olhei atentamente meu homem trabalhar e sorri minimamente quando o vi pegando um tubo de 500ml de soro fisiológico, mangueiras e agulha. Depois de alguns minutos a Bella estava tomando soro nas veias e estava coberta.

- Vou avisar os outros. – Ele disse saindo da sala sem ao menos olhar-me nos olhos. Eu não estava chateada, sabia que ele estava sofrendo mais do que eu era capaz de compreender, já que o máximo de doente que o Emmett ficou foi resfriado.

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei ao lado da minha pálida amiga, grata por seu cérebro ter se desligado automaticamente. Só assim mesmo para ela descansar.

O0o0o0o

**Bella POV.**

Acordei sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Não amargo do tipo bom, como meu café. Mas amargo do tipo remédio amargo! Abri meus olhos e a claridade me cegou, por alguns instantes eu me senti completamente perdida. Eu não sabia onde eu estava e o porquê eu não estava deitada devidamente na minha cama macia. Porém, poucos segundos foram necessários para que a realidade invadisse minha mente sem piedade. O Jacob, os tiros, o Edward na UTI... Levei minha mão na cabeça que latejava nas têmporas. Não foi a merda de um pesadelo afinal.

- Bella, como está se sentindo? – Ouvi o ressoar da voz da Alice ao meu lado.

- Bem, na medida do possível! – respondi com sinceridade permitindo-me olhar para a minha amiga com atenção. Seu rosto estava abatido e havia olheiras marrons abaixo de seus olhos. Perguntei-me se ela já havia se olhado no espelho, justo ela que sempre que perdia uma noite de sono na balada dormia o outro dia inteiro apenas para que seu rosto não marcasse. – Que horas são? – perguntei olhando para a janela bem escondida atrás de uma persiana.

- Oito e quinze. – Ela me respondeu olhando para o seu pequeno relógio de pulso.

- Oito ou Vinte? – Perguntei confusa.

- Oito! – Ela enfatizou levantando a sobrancelha. Eu tinha passado a noite toda desacordada e ela possivelmente havia ficado ao meu lado, já que ela vestia a mesma roupa do dia anterior.

Sentei-me na maca na intenção de descer quando uma pontada incômoda fez minha cabeça girar para que eu pudesse olhar meu braço. Havia uma agulha enfiada na minha veia e um grande tubo de soro pingando mangueira abaixo.

- Isso era realmente necessário? – Disse com um rolar de olhos.

- Jasper. – Alice disse simplesmente.

Fiquei sentada ali até que uma enfermeira veio me trazer o café da manhã. Suco de laranja, um pedaço de mamão e algumas bolachas recheadas embaladas uma a uma. A visão de sucos e frutas no café da manhã me fez lembrar do Edward e da sua fixação para que eu me alimentasse melhor durante a manhã. Foi por ele que eu me obriguei a comer o mamão e beber o suco. Eu estava realmente sem a mínima fome.

Jasper parou na porta do meu quarto e colocou suas mãos nos grandes bolsos frontais do seu jaleco enquanto encostava-se a batente.

- Se um dia eu fosse até o instituto e você me dissesse para não fazer algo, eu a respeitaria. – Ele disse sem emoção.

Baixei minha cabeça envergonhada.

- Desculpe-me. – Eu disse sentindo o meu rosto corar.

- O que a fez pensar que aguentaria ver aquilo tão de perto? – Ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha esquerda para mim.

- Bem. Eu trabalho com cadáveres. Já vi tudo quanto foi coisa repugnante. Cortes, perfurações, massa cefálica fora do crânio, barrigada para fora, membros decepados. Mas nada se compara! – Assumi tristemente.

- Eu vejo também e simplesmente não consigo chegar perto. – Ele disse fracassado. – Está melhor?

- Ficarei bem, quando essa intravenal sair daqui. – Disse olhando para a agulha enfiada em minha veia. Acho que eu vi o seu lábio se curvar minimamente em um sorriso.

Ele caminhou até mim e retirou o soro do meu braço fazendo-me sorrir aliviada.

- Hoje a noite, nada de passar pela porta de vidro!

- Eu juro. – Disse fazendo uma cruz com os dedos beijando-a de ambos os lados.

O0o0o0

Edward ficou na UTI por sete dias e eu tive a pior experiência da minha vida quando o assunto era viver, porque eu simplesmente não sabia como fazer isso sem o Edward. Amanhecia e nem por ele conseguia me alimentar. Eu tomava banho apenas por compaixão as pessoas que trabalhavam ao meu lado! No instituto evitavam passar serviço para mim e também para o Carlisle, às 18:00H em ponto eu estava na frente daquela maldita porta "vai e vem" esperando a minha vez de entrar para olhar para o Edward por quinze minutos. Então eu voltava para casa e sentava no sofá, sem ligar a televisão ou pegar um livro. Eu simplesmente ficava lá sentada, sem sentir um pingo de sono, até que amanhecia outra vez.

Na terceira noite eu deitei na minha cama, puxei meu edredom, apaguei a luz e fechei os olhos. Eu queria dormir, meu corpo precisava, mas eu simplesmente não tinha sono. Algo acontecia com a minha capacidade de dormir quando eu estava sobre um nível alto de stress. O Edward e o Jasper já haviam me falado que a insônia não era uma doença, era apenas o reflexo, o efeito colateral de alguma doença por si só, e eu sabia que a insistência do Edward para que eu fizesse terapia era para descobrir qual era essa doença exatamente. Eu queria dormir. Dormindo não haveria mais dor e talvez eu visse a minha mãe novamente... Talvez o Jasper me desse algum remédio para dormir.

- Por favor, Jasper!– Eu implorava para ele na sua sala no hospital na quinta noite do Edward na UTI. A quarta noite que eu passava em claro.

- Nem fo-den-do! – Ele me respondeu exasperado depois do meu décimo "por favor, Jasper". Não vou te dar outra porcaria daquelas Bella, já fui negligente o bastante lhe dando uma vez. Tente tomar menos café. – Ele disse olhando para o copo em minhas mãos. – Se alimente melhor com muitas frutas e verduras e, se quiser, posso te passar a receita de um chá de alface que é ótimo para insônia.

- Chá de alface? – Disse cética. – Enfia no teu...

Ele sorriu. Não uma risada tipicamente "Cullen", mas um mínimo sorriso que mostrou um pedacinho dos seus dentes.

- Olha a malcriação! – Ele brigou comigo como se eu tivesse três anos.

- Olha quem fala! – O respondi revirando os olhos, agindo realmente como uma criança.

- Assunto encerrado! – Ele disse levantando-se da sua cadeira. – Cinco para as 18:00H, você não vai ver o Edward?

Eu bufei vencida. Teria que passar mais uma noite em claro!

Naquela noite em especial eu vi os dedos da mão dele se mexendo e chorei como um bebê com o rosto colado no vidro. Ele não tinha mais o tubo em sua traqueia e nem o grosso tubo na boca. Sua melhora saltava aos olhos e me enchia de esperança e alegria.

No sexto dia após ele ter sido internado eu estava no Instituto, sentada na minha cadeira olhando para o monitor desligado do meu computador quando o meu celular tocou. Era o delegado de polícia da delegacia que o Edward trabalhava.

- Sra. Swa,n, te liguei para informar que não estamos medindo esforços para encontrar o Jacob Black e que não tardará até colocarmos as mãos nele. Sei que está sendo difícil, mas precisamos que nos dê o seu depoimento sobre aquele dia.

- Hoje? – Perguntei indiferente.

- Se puder vir, eu fico aqui te esperando. – Ele respondeu.

- Estarei ai em meia hora. – Respondi sem ânimo antes de desligar.

Eu realmente não estava pronta para depoimentos, mas eu queria muito que o Jacob fosse preso e pagasse pelo que ele fez. Filho da puta, maldito e inescrupuloso. Se o Edward nunca mais voltasse a andar... – eu tremi com essa possibilidade. – Eu mesma arrancaria as pernas daquele cachorro sarnento.

Parei em frente à delegacia e a nostalgia tomou conta de mim, apesar de ser apenas seis dias sem o Edward, fazer coisas que eu fazia para ele ou junto dele me causava dor. Encostei minha cabeça no volante e respirei fundo antes de sair. Quando eu passei em frente a recepção me intrigou o fato de ter uma senhora atrás do balcão. _Onde estava a estagiária ninfomaníaca?_ Essa senhora me anunciou e em segundos o delegado veio me receber, ele me guiou até a sua sala e eu tive que passar em frente a sala do Edward. A porta estava trancada e não havia fresta de luz embaixo da porta.

Falei por mais de uma hora e o delegado apenas me olhou. Depois de me escutar e anotar muitas coisas em um caderno velho ele me encarou.

- Eu sinto muito, Sra. Swan. – Ele começou dizendo. – Enquanto não encontramos esse desgraçado eu te peço que ande sempre armada e que evite dormir sozinha.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa.

- O alvo do Jacob sempre foi você, Bella. Psicopatas não desistem assim tão facilmente. Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão que ele está aqui, a espreita, aguardando a poeira abaixar para agir novamente.

Senti meu estômago convulsionar e a bile subir até a minha garganta só com a possibilidade de encontrar com o Jacob novamente. E não era apenas isso, quando o delegado disse que eu era o alvo do Jacob eu me senti extremamente culpada pelo que aconteceu com o Edward. Se eu não tivesse entrado na vida dele o Jacob não teria um ataque de fúria e o Edward ainda estaria bem.

- Tudo bem. – eu respondi ao delegado apenas porque ele me olhava confuso esperando uma resposta.

- Posso deixar dois dos meus homens de guarda na porta da sua casa... – Ele sugeriu interpretando o meu semblante como sendo medo.

- Não é necessário, doutor, mas agradeço mesmo assim. – Disse levantando-me ligeiramente tonta.- Ah! O que houve com a Tânia? – Lembrei-me de perguntar antes de sair.

- Simplesmente pediu transferência para outra delegacia. Disse que já havia terminado seu trabalho por aqui e que não tinha mais nada a oferecer.

Vadia. Nada me tirou da cabeça que o Edward em uma cadeira de rodas não interessava mais a ela. Ela foi atrás de outro homem.

Naquela noite o Edward não se moveu. O Jasper me disse que não é que ele piorou, ele simplesmente estava dormindo naquele momento. Eu passei quinze minutos olhando para as suas pernas numa esperança vã que elas se mexessem. Ao chegar em casa eu não estava mais aguentando o peso do meu corpo. Olhei-me no espelho depois de dias e a imagem refletida realmente me assustou. Havia grandes bolsas inchadas em baixo dos meus olhos e elas estavam arroxeadas em toda a sua volta, meus lábios secos e rachados estavam pálidos, assim como minha face. Eu tomei um banho quente e relaxante e coloquei meu pijama de flanela antes de deslizar para debaixo do edredom. Fiquei de olhos abertos por um tempo indeterminado até que finalmente eu adormeci. Eu não dormi uma noite inteira, acho que dormi por umas quatro horas, mas agradeci internamente por isso.

Acordei com o meu celular tocando, o que me assustou num primeiro momento. Olhei no visor e constatei ser o Jasper. Meu coração ansioso perdeu uma batida.

- Oi, Jasper. – Atendi prontamente.

- Oi, Bella. Eu te acordei? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso na voz.

- Na verdade sim.

- Eu sabia que você ia dormir sem precisar se drogar! – Ele disse arrogante. – Liguei para te informar que o Edward acordou e que está sendo transferido para um quarto e poderá receber visitas a partir das 19:00H.

- Você já falou com ele? – Perguntei com a voz engasgada pela emoção.

- Já. – Ele disse feliz. – Ele saiu do coma induzido ontem à noite e já está conversando.

- Ele já sabe?

- Sim. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso pelo telefone.

- Que Deus o ilumine.- Eu disse sem pensar.

- Certamente o fará.

Assim que eu desliguei eu bufei para o telefone. _"Que Deus o ilumine"_. Que tipo de coisa para se falar! Minha relação com "Deus" era agora uma relação de amor e ódio, eu o culpava pela minha dor e tinha ele como o único que podia me livrar dela!

**Edward POV.**

Assim que abri meus olhos senti um torpor me dominar. Era como se meu cérebro estivesse mergulhado em uma grande gelatina. Eu quis chamar por alguém, mas meus lábios não se mexiam. Eu tentei me lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos, mas meu cérebro não respondia aos meus comandos, eu estava exausto!

Fiquei olhando para o teto apenas ouvindo um bip irritante que eu nem conseguia distinguir de onde vinha até que gradativamente os meus sentidos foram voltando. Primeiro eu consegui mexer os dedos das minhas mãos, depois movimentei o meu braço e senti uma puta dor, respirar também doía. Eu tentei levantar o meu corpo na cama, mas os sentidos da minha perna ainda não tinham voltado, então eu permaneci naquela posição desconfortável. Eu me situei e percebi que eu estava em um hospital. Lentamente eu fui me lembrando dos tiros e então o ar me faltou. Bella!

Eu me lembrei de ter caído baleado antes de sentir outro tiro me atingindo, depois disso eu fui dominado pela dor e não me recordava de mais nada. E se o Jacob tivesse acertado a minha Bella? E se ela não teve a mesma sorte do que eu? Quanto tempo eu estava preso naquele quarto? Eu comecei a ficar impaciente e os malditos bipes aumentaram de frequência absurdamente, em segundos o meu quarto estava cheio de médicos e enfermeiras.

- Calma, Edward. Está tudo bem. – Escutei uma voz conhecida emergir do meio de tantos rostos desconhecidos. Era o meu irmão!

Ele parou ao lado da maca me olhando com a respiração acelerada, seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ele tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Bella... – Foi tudo que eu consegui pronunciar naquele momento.

- Ela está ótima, Edward. – Ele me respondeu e eu suspirei profundamente de alívio e então gritei alto de dor, meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu enrolei meus dedos no lençol embaixo de mim até as juntas embranquecerem. Foi de longe a maior dor da minha vida. Maior do que a dor dos tiros.

- São os drenos. Já vou tirá-los de você. – Jasper disse respondendo a minha pergunta muda enquanto eu olhava horrorizado para ele. Ele deitou toda a maca e meu corpo ficou reto.

- Que tipo de drogas você me deu? Eu não sinto as minhas pernas. – Eu disse evitando respirar forte.

- As mais fortes! – Ele me respondeu sorrindo nervosamente. – Isso vai doer pra caralho e não há outra forma de eu fazer isso. – Ele disse me encarando. – Seja homem!

Eu sorri sem vontade.

- Quando eu pedir você puxa todo o ar que conseguir e prende a respiração, eu vou contar até três e puxar a mangueira, está bem?

Eu apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. – Ele disse pegando uma toalha branca da mão de uma das enfermeiras, colocando-a embaixo do lado direito da minha costela. Ele pousou uma mão espalmada no meu peito e colocou a outra no dreno. – Puxe o ar. – Ele mandou. Puxei todo o ar que consegui ignorando a dor absurda ao fazê-lo e o prendi estufando o peito. Ele então começou a contar. Um... Dois... Ele não contou o três. Simplesmente puxou a mangueira com um estralo alto e então a minha visão ficou turva. Eu ouvi um grito alto e só depois percebi que era o som da minha voz em agonia. Meu tronco inteiro convulsionava de dor, mas as minhas pernas continuavam inertes. Aquilo não estava certo. Quando a dor começou a cessar eu o senti espalmando a mão no meu peito novamente, desta vez do meu lado esquerdo.

- Não tem como largar essa porra dentro de mim? – perguntei agoniado.

Acho que eu ouvi o Jasper sorrir.

- Puxe o ar. – Ele ordenou e eu fiz tudo novamente. Só que desta vez ele puxou sem ao menos contar. Eu grunhi de dor e mordi meus lábios até sentir o gosto do sangue. Depois daquilo eu mudei completamente o meu padrão para dor. Ele também retirou a sonda do meu nariz, o que me deu um grande alivio. O observei retirar as agulhas do meu braço e sorri pensando que eu nunca havia o visto realmente trabalhando.

- Você é bom nesse negócio de ser médico! – Eu disse e me assustei com a minha própria voz rouca.

- Acho que sou mesmo! – Ele respondeu sorrindo minimamente.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – Eu o questionei.

- Sete dias. – Ele disse enfático.

- Prenderam o Jacob?

- Ainda não.

- E a Bella está sozinha? – Eu disse sentindo o pânico me dominar novamente. Eu tentei levantar, mas eu estava deitado com o corpo reto e minhas pernas não respondiam ao meu comando.

- Ela sabe se cuidar, relaxe. – Ele me respondeu sereno enquanto começava a fazer curativos nos orifícios onde antes estavam as mangueiras que drenavam possivelmente água dos meus pulmões.

De repente uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça. E se eu não estivesse sentindo a minha perna não por causa dos remédios e sim por causa do tiro? Eu levei um tiro na coluna, o tiro poderia facilmente ter afetado a minha medula. Ah, Não! Aquilo não estava acontecendo comigo. Não. Não. Não.

- Jasper. Minhas pernas. Porque eu não as sinto?

A expressão de horror que o seu rosto assumiu assim que eu lhe fiz aquela pergunta me respondeu sem ele precisar colocar em palavras. Eu não sei ao certo o que eu pensei naquele instante, eu só sei que uma dor se alastrou no meu peito. Era a dor da perda. A dor de perder algo ou alguém que você ama muito. Eu não podia ficar paraplégico. Não na minha idade, eu nem tive a chance de pedir a Bella em casamento, eu nem tive a chance de ter uma filha com grandes olhos castanhos... Senti grossas e quentes lágrimas escorrerem pela minha face e em segundos eu estava chorando copiosamente. O Jasper sentou na maca ao meu lado e deitou seu corpo no meu peito abraçando-me, chorando tanto quanto eu.

- Não se desespere. – Ele pediu em meio ao choro. – Não é um quadro definitivo. Você vai fazer fisioterapia e irá voltar a andar.

Eu empurrei o seu corpo para olhar em seus olhos.

- Cem por cento de chance? – Eu o questionei esperançoso, mas então o seu olhar vacilou.

- Infelizmente não posso dizer. Como médico, não posso... Mas como seu irmão...

- Eu quero ficar sozinho. – Eu pedi.

Ele assentiu prontamente.

- Quer que eu levante a maca ou te sente? – Ele perguntou e eu me senti um completo incapaz. Aquilo doeu mais do que os drenos.

- Estou bem assim. – Menti fechando meus olhos.

Ouvi ele deixar a sala e senti quentes lágrimas escorrerem pelo lado da minha face. Eu queria sumir dali, ir me esconder nos braços da mulher que eu tanto amava, mas até isso soava ridículo para mim. Eu tinha cinquenta por cento de chance de nunca mais sentir o corpo dela colidindo forte contra o meu quando ela me via entrando na sua casa e corria para os meus braços se jogando com a certeza que eu a seguraria. Sorri lembrando-me que era sempre necessário que eu desse uns dois ou três passos para trás para que nós não caíssemos no chão. Talvez eu nunca mais desse passos.

**Bella POV. **

Eu sabia que o tempo estava passando como todos os dias. Segundos, minutos e horas. Mas a impressão que eu tinha era que o tempo estava tentando testar minha paciência, arrastando-se lentamente. Às 10:00H eu pensei na possibilidade de simplesmente ir para o hospital e ficar sentada lá até as 18:00H. Eu precisava abraçar o Edward e olhar nos seus olhos, sentir o perfume que emana unicamente da sua pele, eu necessitava da sensação que o seu toque me proporcionava.

Oito copos de café e cento e oitenta páginas de um livro sobre ossos cranianos depois, as 17:00H finalmente chegaram. Tranquei minha sala tentando fazer tudo no seu ritmo natural, mas a minha vontade era de sair correndo pelos corredores do instituto. Minha ansiedade estava a milhão.

O percurso até o hospital não ajudou em nada para conter a minha ansiedade, um acidente conseguiu congestionar ainda mais o trânsito já caótico de São Paulo. Cheguei ao hospital faltando cinco minutos para as 18:00H. Assim que eu cheguei à sala de espera do hospital eu visualizei o Carlisle e a Esme.

- Bella! – Esme exclamou como se estivesse me aguardando. – Hoje podemos entrar todos juntos, não há limite de pessoas para ficar no quarto. – Ele disse feliz.

- Se não se importa, eu prefiro ver ele sozinha. – Disse timidamente.

A compreensão iluminou o seu rosto quando ela deduziu que teríamos muito que conversar.

- Claro, querida, como achar melhor. – Ela disse movendo-se para a porta enquanto eu caminhava em direção aos bancos de espera.

Aquele banco nunca foi tão desconfortável. Baixei minha cabeça entre os meus joelhos e tentei fazer o meu coração voltar a bater compassado, minhas mãos suavam levemente e eu estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu tive que esperar até que senti um toque delicado em meus ombros, levantei minha cabeça e encontrei a Esme me olhando com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Seu rosto estava lavado por lágrimas e seus olhos estavam ligeiramente inchados.

- Pode ir agora. – Ela disse sentando ao meu lado enquanto colocava em minhas mãos o cartão de visitas.

Peguei o cartão com as mãos tremulas, porém eu respirei fundo e me forcei a levantar e caminhar. Um segurança me parou na porta e olhou o meu cartão, depois disse: _"Quarto 1902. Primeiro você vira a esquerda e depois a direita"_ Segui a sua orientação e parei a três metros da porta do quarto do Edward. A luz estava acessa e a televisão estava ligada. _Céus, quantas batidas cardíacas por segundo são necessárias para levar um ser humano a ter um enfarto?_ Minhas pernas não respondiam ao meu comando e eu engoli em seco lutando para me libertar da ansiedade. Depois de respirar profundamente por três vezes e engolir a bile que subiu até a minha garganta eu consegui fazer as minhas pernas se moverem. Caminhei lentamente e parei de frente a porta aberta quando meus olhos o encontraram. Ele estava sentado de perfil para a porta, seus braços fortes ao lado do corpo e a cabeça abaixada. Ele não prestava atenção na televisão, tinha algo passando em sua mente, talvez por isso não tivesse percebido a minha presença.

Durante sete dias eu imaginei esse momento e eu sempre me repetia a mesma ladainha. _"Nada de olhar de compaixão. Nada de choro. Nada de escândalos"._ Mas meus olhos marejaram assim que eu o visualizei e meu peito ardeu de vontade de correr e me atirar em cima dele. Ainda parada no meio da porta eu funguei alto fazendo com que ele levantasse a sua cabeça e se virasse na minha direção. O que eu vi acabou de me desmontar. Seus olhos estavam extremamente inchados e vermelhos e havia uma linha triste em seus lábios, porém, ao me ver, ele esboçou um sorriso que aqueceu o meu coração. O meu olhar marejado encontrou o dele e havia tanta intensidade ali que eu me senti presa, completamente hipnotizada e então toda a ansiedade havia sumido. Não havia mais mãos suando e tremendo. Meu coração havia assumido um novo ritmo, que apesar de não ser leve estava longe de me causar um mal estar.

Caminhei sustentando o seu olhar até chegar na cama que ele estava deitado, eu sorri ao verificar que não havia mais tubos em seu corpo e então levei minha mão até os seus cabelos bagunçados e lhe afaguei com ternura fazendo-o fechar os olhos ao meu toque.

- Como está se sentindo? – Perguntei receosa.

- Muito melhor agora. – Ele me respondeu enquanto eu sentava na beiradinha da cama, ao seu lado.

Eu inclinei meu corpo para frente e passei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço, abraçando-o delicadamente. Ele espalmou suas mãos nas minhas costas apertando-me ainda mais contra o seu corpo. A proximidade de nossos corpos foi como uma válvula de escape fazendo com que tudo que eu tinha sentido e guardado durante esses dias escorresse em lágrimas pelo meu rosto. Eu afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço e chorei de soluçar. Não era para eu fazer aquilo, ELE estava com problemas e eu, tecnicamente, seria a pessoa que o ajudaria e não a menininha que precisava ser consolada.

- Calma, meu amor. Já passou! – Ele disse baixinho enquanto acariciava as minhas costas.

Eu respirei profundamente e desencostei o meu corpo do dele apenas o suficiente para que meu rosto ficasse a centímetros do seu. Ele tirou a mão direita das minhas costas e limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto. Mordi a parte inferior dos lábios com o seu gesto e senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- Porque está envergonhada? – Ele me questionou confuso.

- Era para eu te consolar, não o contrário. – Assumi tímida.

- É bom saber que ainda há algo que eu posso fazer por você, Bella. – Ele disse triste e o som do meu coração se espatifando foi quase audível.

- Você é a razão da minha vida, Edward! Você simplesmente faz a porcaria da minha vida ter sentido. – Eu o respondi inclinado a minha cabeça ainda mais na sua direção. Eu não sabia se um beijo seria bem vindo ou se ele estava no clima, mas eu precisava desesperadamente de um beijo dele. Por isso, quando ele se inclinou na minha direção e levou sua mão para os meus cabelos desgrenhados eu não pude deixar de sorrir, e quando seus lábios tocaram os meus eu senti que estava completa novamente. Os lábios dele se pressionaram nos meus com urgência, tão logo se tocaram já se abriram em uma sincronia única. Senti a sua língua me invadir em busca da minha e quando elas se tocaram eu gemi baixinho de satisfação enquanto meu coração era esmagado dentro do peito. Rápido demais ele se afastou e me deixou no vácuo, piscando atônita.

- Senti a sua falta. – Assumi encostando minha testa na dele.

- Eu também, apesar de que para mim, parece que foi ontem que te vi pela última vez. – Ele me respondeu fazendo uma careta.

Naquele momento eu escutei alguém tossindo muito alto e de forma proposital. Juntos eu e o Edward olhamos para a porta e encontramos a Alice e o Emmett parados. Alice deu um tapa no ombro do Emmett e o olhou irritada.

- Eu disse para sairmos de fininho. – Ela disse para o irmão que apenas balançou os ombros como se não se importasse.

- Imagina, Alice. Entrem. – Edward disse educadamente.

O Emmett estendeu a mão para o Edward e depois me abraçou quase me sufocando. Ele era realmente grande. Alice se abaixou para beijar o rosto do Edward e depois me encarou.

- Você não me esperou! – Ela me acusou e só então eu percebi que havia saído apressada do Instituto. – E você, Edward? Como se sente?

- Como se tivesse levado dois tiros e tivesse ficado paraplégico. – Ele disse com voz de escárnio, mas ninguém riu. Nem mesmo o Emmett que adorava piadas de humor negro.

E então eu vi o que ele estava tentando fazer, ele estava amenizando a sua dor apenas para amortizar a dor das pessoas que ele amava.

- O que me leva a crer que você está péssimo, haja vista que ninguém em perfeito estado mental estaria feliz nessa situação. – Eu joguei na sua cara, porque ao fazer piada da sua condição ele estava fazendo piada da minha dor.

- Pega leve, Bella. – Emmett me disse sorrindo, depois voltou a sua atenção para o Edward. – Eu fiquei sabendo que há grandes chances de você reverter essa situação. Eu acabei de me formar e estava desejando uma oportunidade de mostrar aquilo que aprendi... Se você permitisse eu gostaria de ajudar. Sei que não sou nenhum fisioterapeuta renomado e que o Dr. Carlisle Cullen vai contratar os melhores profissionais do país para você, mas no que eu puder ajudar...

- Se for para eu voltar a andar será com um renomado ou com um recém formado, e eu lhe garanto que se eu decidir fazer fisioterapia você será a primeira pessoa que eu vou chamar. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

E então o meu coração parou. Como assim, _"Se eu decidir"?_ Aquilo já estava mais do que decidido.

- Há alguma dúvida quanto à fisioterapia? – Eu o questionei intrigada.

- Agora não, Bella, por favor. – Ele me pediu e somente porque ele já devia ter passado por muitas emoções naquele dia eu deixei passar.

A hora de visita passou muito rápido e eu quase me escondi debaixo da cama dele quando a enfermeira veio solicitar que nós deixássemos o quarto. A Alice saiu primeiro puxando o Emmett pelo braço, deixando eu e o Edward a sós.

- Não me sinto bem com o Jacob solto e você dormindo sozinha em sua casa. – Ele disse franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Eu quase não durmo. – O respondi honestamente.

- Você me entendeu. - Disse rolando os olhos em frustação.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me cuidar!

- Você tem se alimentado?

- Sim. – menti descaradamente.

- O tiro não tirou a minha capacidade de detectar a mentira estampada na sua testa.

- Desculpe. Mas não quero te preocupar com coisas triviais. – respondi de mal grado enquanto ele levantava uma sobrancelha para a minha resposta.

- Te vejo amanhã. – Ele disse apoiando o peso do seu corpo nos braços para conseguir arquear o seu corpo o suficiente para selar meus lábios. – E pode ter certeza que eu vou perguntar se você se alimentou!

Eu sorri.

- Te amo! – Eu sussurrei fitando o seu olhar.

Ele sustentou o meu olhar por um minuto inteiro e então suspirou profundamente.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse antes de soltar os braços e jogar o seu tronco contra a cabeceira da cama, encostando-se ali de uma forma que me pareceu desconfortável.

Eu quase lhe ofereci ajuda para se ajeitar antes de sair, mas achei melhor não dizer nada.

**Edward POV.**

Segui a Bella com o olhar até que ela deixasse o meu quarto, quando ela estava seguramente distante eu permiti que algumas lágrimas banhassem o meu rosto. Naquele dia eu havia chorado mais do que a minha vida inteira. Eu esperei sinceramente que não houvesse mais visitas. Depois de ver a Bella, eu não sei se conseguiria compor a máscara de "estou bem" novamente.

Eu não tinha o direito de fraquejar na frente deles, eu não queria causar ainda mais sofrimento para os meus pais, principalmente para a minha mãe, e muito menos para a Bella. Porque ter sido baleado não foi uma opção minha, então quanto a essa dor eu não podia fazer nada. Mas se eu tornasse o meu sofrimento visível eu prolongaria a dor deles e seria por opção, e isso eu não me permitiria fazer.

Desta forma eu engoli o choro quando, mais cedo, eu vi a minha mãe entrando no meu quarto de braço dado com o meu pai, completamente apreensiva com o meu estado. Eu vi em seu rosto a imagem do desespero. Seus olhos profundos indicavam que ela havia dormido pouco nessa última semana e algumas linhas finas de expressão indicavam compaixão. Essas mesmas linhas estavam estampadas no rosto do meu pai. Eu teria que me acostumar com toda essa merda. Eu poderia um desnaturado e pedir para eles, por favor, parem de me olhar com pena, porque aquilo estava me fazendo mal. Porém, eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto e conversei como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma cirurgia de unha encravada. Isso fez as linhas no rosto da minha mãe se suavizar e mesmo ela tendo chorado muito antes de sair do meu quarto, eu sabia que ela dormiria bem melhor naquela noite.

Antes de sair, minha mãe me avisou que a próxima a entrar seria a Bella. Baixei minha cabeça e mantive toda a minha concentração na minha máscara de aceitação, e então quando meus olhos encontraram os dela eu me senti realmente bem, até encontrar as malditas marcas da compaixão no rosto dela. De todos os sentimentos que eu sempre sonhei em despertar na Bella, esse com certeza nunca foi incluído.

Ela parou ao meu lado e acariciou o meu cabelo. O toque das suas mãos quentes e macias no meu cabelo me trouxe conforto, por um segundo eu fechei meus olhos e desejei que aquilo não estivesse realmente acontecendo conosco, mas eu não podia entrar por esse caminho ou me desesperaria. Ela sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou, numa reação instintiva eu a abracei de volta e colei o seu corpo ao meu fazendo meu coração bater freneticamente quando a soma do corpo da Bella mais o perfume de morango me atingiram. Foi nesse momento que ela começou a chorar copiosamente. Foi um choro de alívio e eu me perguntei, o que ela estava guardando por todo esse período que a fez ficar tão sufocada a ponto de explodir com um abraço?

Sem querer entrar em detalhes naquele momento eu simplesmente a consolei e em resposta ela disse que eu era a pessoa que dava sentido a sua vida. Era para ter sido uma linda declaração de amor, mas eu estava amargo por dentro e não pude deixar de pensar "A minha própria vida perdeu o sentido, como eu posso ser o sentido de outra vida?" E então, ela buscou o meu beijo, e não há no mundo uma situação que fará eu negar um beijo meu para ela. Quando nossos lábios se encontraram todos os meus problemas sumiram e eu me senti bem, porém, a nossa proximidade quase me fez ter uma ereção o que eu acredito que seria bastante dolorosa com uma sonda enfiada no meu pênis. Eu me afastei e quando encontrei o seu semblante confuso por eu ter me afastado eu me senti um bosta. Nem beijar a minha namorada eu podia. O que eu tinha para oferecer a ela afinal?

Quando a Alice e o Emmett chegaram eu me senti aliviado por não ter que entrar em certos detalhes com ela. Foi muito legal da parte do Emmett ter me oferecido ajuda, mas primeiro eu veria os laudos e os exames e, se achasse que realmente tinha chances, eu faria a fisioterapia. Mas se eles estivessem mentindo para mim e minhas chances forem ínfimas, eu não faria.

Como psicólogo eu sempre abominei tratamentos que passavam esperança sendo que o fracasso era certo. A esperança pode ser completamente destrutiva em alguns casos, onde os pacientes se recusam a aceitar a sua verdadeira condição e a trabalhar focado em se adaptar e vivem em um mundo de esperança. Esperando tomar uma atitude quando melhorar... Acabam assim deixando de viver.

Depois que acabou o horário de visitas eu fiquei pensando no que faria da minha vida se esse estado se tornasse permanente. Talvez fizesse um consultório em casa e atendesse como psicólogo, porque investigador de policia em uma cadeira de rodas não era possível. Eu fiquei me perguntando se já haviam arrumado um substituto para mim na delegacia, o novo parceiro da Bella – pensei franzindo o cenho – perder esse cargo era realmente doloroso.

Fiquei internado por mais seis dias, e em todos eu compunha a minha máscara de conformismo para que ninguém mais além de mim sofresse, porém eu acabei percebendo que essa técnica é falha, porque quando você guarda um sentimento demasiadamente forte ele tende a crescer dentro de você, e como tudo que entra uma hora sai...

Era um domingo quando eu recebi alta. O Jasper entrou no meu quarto sorrindo e me deu a noticia que eu finalmente voltaria para a casa depois de 13 dias no hospital. Ele era o único que via o meu estado real.

- Pronto para ir para a casa? – Ele me perguntou feliz.

- Pronto para alguém me levar para a casa, você quer dizer. – Eu o corrigi de forma grosseira.

Ele rolou os olhos.

Ouvi um barulho diferente e me virei para a porta. Meu coração ficou pequeno dentro do peito quando eu vi um enfermeiro empurrando uma cadeira de rodas para dentro do quarto.

- Não é uma motorizada, porque você não vai precisar dela por muito tempo! – Ele se justificou, como se o meu semblante de horror fosse porque a cadeira era simples.

- Vamos tomar um banho descente? – Ele me perguntou e eu apenas acenei que sim com a cabeça.

O enfermeiro veio até o meu lado na cama e se apresentou cordialmente. – Douglas era o seu nome e ele era bem forte, quase como o Emmett. Ele colocou o meu braço direito em torno do seu pescoço e me virou na cama, colocando minhas pernas para fora. O Jasper veio do meu lado esquerdo e colocou o meu braço em torno do seu, ambos se olharam e numa contagem muda levantaram o meu corpo juntos. O Douglas segurava a minha sonda peniana e aquela foi a situação mais vexatória que eu já passei na vida. O Jasper me deu banho enquanto o Douglas me mantinha em pé, foi desta forma ainda que o Jasper secou o meu corpo e me vestiu, antes de me sentar na cadeira.

A falta de sensação nas pernas era muito incômoda. Meu cérebro não parava de mandar comandos para ela, que nem sequer formigava. Ver minhas pernas balançando inertes embaixo do meu tronco durante o banho só fez o meu estado piorar e, quando eu sentei na cadeira de rodas, foi como se a realidade tivesse me assolado... A minha triste realidade!

Meu pai veio me buscar e, para majorar tudo para mim, os seus olhos marejaram ao me ver sentado na cadeira de rodas. Ele mentiu dizendo que eram lágrimas de alegria porque eu finalmente tinha recebido alta. Mentiu justo para quem. Ele teve um trabalho árduo para me tirar da cadeira e colocar dentro do carro, ele tinha dispensado a ajuda do Jasper e descobriu ao me colocar no banco que eu, possivelmente, era mais pesado do que ele imaginava. A sensação de impotência estava me sufocando, me deixando louco!

Quando eu cheguei em casa meu pai entrou primeiro e saiu de lá de dentro com o Emmett para o ajudar. Achei estranho o Emmett estar em casa, mas fiquei agradecido porque ele me tirou do banco com um único movimento e me sentou na cadeira da forma menos vexatória possível. Quando meu pai abriu a porta para que eu entrasse eu tomei um susto. Havia uma grande faixa escrita "Bem vindo ao lar" e bexigas, olhei para o lado e vi que havia uma mesa repleta de alimentos e refrigerante e minha casa estava lotada. O que era aquilo? Uma festa? Onde todos estavam em pé e pulando enquanto eu estava sentado inerte? Não era para eu ter reagido daquela forma, mas aqui voltamos para aquele fato de guardar os sentimentos. Eu estava me sentindo um lixo e todas aquelas pessoas me olhando pioraram o meu estado. Eu olhei no rosto de cada uma delas e vi compaixão, tristeza e até curiosidade, muita curiosidade. Meus olhos pararam nos olhos da Bella e ela estava com dó de mim, visivelmente compadecida, então eu explodi.

- Sinto não pode ficar para a festinha, aonde alguns de vocês vieram para ver se era verdade que o pobre Edward Cullen havia ficado paraplégico, outros de vocês vieram prestar solidariedade, visando uma vaga no céu e outros vieram simplesmente para comer. Mas eu não estou no clima e olhar para a porra da cara de dó que vocês estão fazendo piora a minha situação e me faz querer vomitar. – eu disse de forma agressiva enquanto empurrava desajeitado as rodas da cadeira para que ela me levasse até o meu quarto.

Quando eu entrei no meu quarto eu tive vontade de gritar. Ele havia sido todo adaptado com barras para deficiente nas paredes e ao lado da cama. Parei minha cadeira no meio do meu quarto e desejei pela primeira vez que aquela bala tivesse me matado.

Ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir e ouvi a única voz que eu não queria ouvir naquele momento.

- Edward... – Ouvi a Bella sussurrar o meu nome antes de fechar a porta.

- Agora não, Bella, por favor. – eu praticamente supliquei, mas ela insistiu.

- Desculpe-me, Edward. Eu e sua mãe achamos que seria uma boa ideia...

- Mas não foi!

- Você parecia bem e contente...

- Mas não estou! Vai embora, Bella! Agora não é uma boa hora. – eu disse novamente suplicando para ficar sozinho. Eu estava com raiva e ás vezes tendia a ser cruel nessas horas, não queria descontar as minhas frustações nela.

- Não vou sair. – Ela disse teimosa, sentando na minha cama.

- Me dá um tempo, Bella! – Eu explodi. – Eu preciso ficar sozinho, o seu esforço para sufocar o seu sofrimento e tentar me fazer ficar melhor só pioram o meu estado, o seu semblante de compaixão me faz querer sumir do planeta! Vai cuidar de você primeiro e quando conseguir me olhar sem culpa ou compaixão, então você volta.

Vi a postura dela ficar rígida na minha cama. Ela se levantou e respirou fundo.

- Você está sendo cruel. – Ela disse com a voz baixa.

- Eu te mandei ir embora. – Eu disse quase sucumbindo às lágrimas, porque eu realmente tinha pedido para ela sair antes que eu dissesse algo estúpido.

- Sinto muito, que a minha presença te incomoda. – Ela disse antes de sair do meu quarto.


	11. Superação

**_"Curioso sentimento o que nos leva a destruir o objeto de nossa paixão! Mas não devemos nos extasiar perante o fato. É preferível deplorá-lo". (_Leon Rabinowicz)**

**Edward POV.**

Dois dias se passaram desde o meu ataque de fúria. Eu me arrependi das minhas palavras assim que eu as proferi, mesmo elas sendo a exteriorização de tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, eu fui verdadeiro, mas além de ter que ver a Bella indo embora extremamente chateada, eu ainda tive que aguentar um pedido de desculpas da minha mãe! Esse era um preço muito alto para afirmações sinceras.

Eu sempre me orgulhei de ter a inteligência acima dos padrões brasileiros. Nunca fui um moleque e nem tive a famosa rebeldia adolescente. Minha mente sempre esteve à frente disso tudo. Por essa razão eu não seria aquele homem que fica paraplégico e se isola do mundo, ou se sente tão inferior que numa atitude extremamente altruísta – _e burra_ – pede para o amor da sua vida te deixar e ir ser feliz com outro... Essas pessoas deveriam se tratar com um psicólogo (eu). Auto depreciação tinha limites! Eu não podia negar que na minha atual situação eu não me achava mais o homem certo para a Bella e se ela decidisse terminar comigo eu realmente não a culparia.

Eu estava reagindo bem aos antibióticos e os machucados causados pelos drenos e os pontos da cirurgia estavam praticamente cicatrizados. O Jasper me aconselhou a me adaptar as barras para deficientes primeiro antes de tirar a sonda da urina, ou poderia acontecer de eu sentir vontade de urinar e não ter ninguém por perto para me levar ao banheiro, sem contar que seria mais vexatório ainda chamar alguém a cada meia hora para me ajudar. Por isso, sozinho no meu quarto, eu me esforçava para erguer o meu corpo com a ajuda dos braços por entre as barras e estava satisfeito de conseguir sair da cadeira e deitar na cama sem precisar de ajuda.

Verifiquei todos os meus exames. Olhei atentamente o raio-X da minha coluna e sorri ao constatar que o Jasper não tinha mentido para mim ao me dizer que a minha condição não era permanente. Desta forma, a fisioterapia se tornou a minha prioridade. Decidi ligar para o Emmett, mas não tinha o número do telefone dele, então eu decidi sair de casa pela primeira vez desde o acidente e fazer tudo o que eu tinha para fazer na rua de uma só vez. Eu iria à delegacia assinar o meu afastamento, depois iria ao instituto ver a Bella e também veria a Alice, que me daria o número do celular do seu irmão. Liguei na operadora de taxi e informei que era deficiente e que o taxista tinha que ser alguém que aguentasse me ajudar a entrar no carro!

Entrar na delegacia foi nostálgico, eu tive a impressão que se passaram anos desde a última vez. O delegado me informou que a Tânia tinha pedido transferência logo após o meu acidente. Pra alguma coisa essa bala nas costas me serviu! Eu vi a minha sala iluminada pela luz solar que entrava por entre a janela aberta.

- Já tenho um substituto? – Questionei o delegado.

- Não um substituto, você é aquele tipo de cara que não pode ser substituído. É mais um "tapa buraco". – Ele me respondeu dando de ombros - Mesmo se você não se recuperar eu quero muito que você volte para a delegacia e trabalhe conosco no setor de inteligência.

Eu sorri com o convite, mas tinha outros planos.

- Agradeço imensamente o seu convite, mas se tudo der errado, eu vou exercer a profissão de psicólogo.

Ele me olhou com cautela por alguns segundos e depois me sorriu de volta.

- Tenho certeza que obterá sucesso... Como tudo que você faz! – Ele disse exagerando na _rasgação de seda_. Tenho certeza que ele apenas falou comigo daquela forma porque eu estava em uma cadeira de rodas, pois quando eu estava em pé ao seu lado trabalhando por nós dois ele nunca me elogiou!

Quando eu cheguei ao Instituto eu não pude deixar de me lembrar de todas as vezes que eu passei com a Bella por aquela porta de entrada, saber que por um tempo indeterminado isso não aconteceria novamente me trazia uma tristeza profunda. Empurrei as rodas da minha cadeira com as mãos até o corredor que me levaria a sala dela, assim que eu comecei a passar pelo corredor eu pude ouvir a risada inigualável da minha Bella. Era uma gargalhada, alta e ruidosa. Me senti feliz com aquele som, apesar de ter uma vozinha na minha cabeça martelando que se nós estávamos brigados e eu estava paraplégico qual seria o motivo de tanta felicidade? Conforme eu me aproximava da sua porta a sua gargalhada foi se tornando uma risada mais tímida e então eu ouvi uma voz masculina.

- Você é perfeita... Tudo em você combina sabe. Seus cabelos são da cor dos seus olhos e sua pele é muito macia e branquinha. E quando você cora desse jeito fica ainda mais linda!

Meu coração gelou e eu permaneci imóvel em frente a porta fechada da sua sala.

- Assim você me deixa sem graça, Mike. – A ouvi dizer com uma voz suave.

Agora para tudo! Porque a minha Bella não iria responder um homem daquela maneira. Ela iria chutar o meio da perna dele ou apontar a sua arma para a cara daquele imbecil. Mas não, ela foi gentil e gostou do elogio. A minha mente gritava para que eu entrasse naquela sala e agarrasse quem quer que fosse pelo colarinho, foi então que eu me olhei e me vi impotente em cima de uma cadeira. Minha autoconfiança se jogou do penhasco suicidando-se.

- Imagina, Bella, se vamos trabalhar juntos você não pode ter vergonha de mim. Somos parceiros agora.

_Trabalhar? Esse filho da puta era o meu substituto?_

Eu não aguentei ouvir mais nada, levei minha mão até a maçaneta da porta e a abri num rompante antes que a Bella o respondesse. Quando ela me viu fez um semblante extremamente assustado, o que só aumentou a dor exorbitante que lacerava o meu peito. Tudo a minha volta perdeu o sentido, era como se os móveis, as paredes e todo o resto estivessem em preto e branco e apenas a Bella e aquele homem estivessem com cor. Ela colocou a droga do seu grande copo de café que eu já havia falado milhões de vezes que fazia mal em cima da mesa e me encarou com as pupilas levemente dilatadas e o rapaz me deu um sorriso mostrando 24 dentes perfeitamente brancos. Eu estava sendo irracional, mas a inegável beleza daquele galanteador pegou o resto da minha autoestima e a jogou no chão, para pisar em cima e depois sapatear.

- Atrapalho? – Perguntei tentando conter a ira na minha voz.

- Óbvio que não, Edward. – Ela disse tentando aparentar frieza. – Este aqui é o Mike Newton. Ele ficará no seu lugar enquanto você se recupera.

_No meu lugar... Com certeza!_

- Prazer, Newton. – Eu disse sem conseguir conter a aspereza em minha voz. Ele se encolheu minimamente quando minhas palavras foram proferidas.

- Sou um grande admirador do seu trabalho, Sr. Cullen. – Ele disse passando as mãos suadas pelas calças do uniforme da polícia que eu sabia o quanto a Bella gostava. – Agora preciso ir. Te vejo amanhã, Bella! – Ele disse virando-se para ela e o fato dele ter a chamado pelo primeiro nome me aborreceu profundamente.

- Você já o conhecia? – A questionei irritado assim que o Newton deixou a sala.

- Na verdade, sim. Estudei com ele da quinta a oitava série do ensino médio. Isso foi uma incrível coincidência!

- Incrível para você!

- Não entendi, Edward! O que está havendo afinal? – Ela me perguntou encostando-se na sua mesa enquanto cruzava os braços no peito.

Eu podia simplesmente dizer para ela que estava morrendo de ciúmes. Mas para mim seria extremamente frustrante. Eu estudei esse sentimento por anos, era a minha matéria preferida na faculdade, _"o sentimento que causava uma reação complexa a uma ameaça perceptível a uma relação valiosa ou à sua qualidade!" – _No meu caso essa ameaça perceptível era o Newton e seus galanteios. Eu não queria a Bella andando no mesmo carro com ele... Nem conversando com ele, porque o meu relacionamento com ela estava se tornando uma bomba relógio, ele acabaria no momento que ela percebesse que podia levar uma vida muito melhor sem mim, e eu não estava preparado para que ela me deixasse. Era tudo tão ridículo, porque ao mesmo tempo em que eu pensava essas coisas o meu subconsciente ia me enquadrando clinicamente doente, tratando o ciúme como uma doença que atinge as pessoas com falta de confiança em si próprio.

- _A green-eyed monster_.¹ – Eu sussurrei incoerentemente.

- Não entendi. – Ela disse caminhando na minha direção. Ela se agachou ao meu lado apoiando suas mãos no encosto da minha cadeira.

- Shakespeare. – Disse envergonhado por me sentir tão dominado por uma banalidade como o ciúme.

- Otelo? – Ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha para mim. – Está com ciúmes de mim, Edward? Mas... Mas você não tem motivos para isso!

_EU SABIA QUE NÃO_! Mas meu cérebro estava me traindo, eu não era mais o mesmo, minha vida não era mais a mesma e é óbvio que meu relacionamento com a Bella não era o mesmo também.

- Eu sei, Bella. Mas é que uma hora ou outra você vai acabar percebendo que eu não sou a sua melhor opção. Vai chegar um momento que você irá desejar algo que eu não posso te dar...

- Como o que? – Ela me desafiou.

- Um movimento de quadril. – Disse prontamente, porque a minha masculinidade estava ferida. Assim como uma mulher deixa de se sentir mulher quando arranca um seio, eu estava me sentindo menos homem sentado naquela cadeira. O sentimento do começo do meu relacionamento com a Bella de que eu não tinha nada de bom para oferecer a ela me engolfou com toda a força novamente.

- Você está reduzindo o amor que eu sinto por você a isso? – Ele me questionou chateada.

- Não só isso! Você me pediu um exemplo.

- Eu não estou te reconhecendo... – Ela disse se levantando.

- E nem eu. – Disse de forma verdadeira. – E eu não quero fazer de você a minha Desdêmona.¹ A minha insegurança está te magoando e isso é tudo o que eu não quero.

- Você não está me magoando, Edward... Talvez um pouco. É que quando você sente ciúmes do Mike é como se acreditasse que eu te trairia, entende?

_Então pare de chamá-lo de Mike na minha frente..._

_-_ O problema não é o Newton. – Enfatizei o nome dele propositalmente. – Sou eu. Eu preciso de um tempo para me aceitar...

Vi o seu semblante mudar drasticamente.

- Você está terminando comigo? – Ela perguntou caminhando novamente até mim, agachando-se ao meu lado.

- Não, Bella. Eu só preciso de um tempo. - A respondi e realmente não sei como chegamos aquilo. Eu tinha saído de casa para vê-la e pedir desculpas por ter sido tão mal educado há duas noites e agora estava a afastando ainda mais.

- Faça o que você achar melhor. – Ela respondeu me surpreendendo - Mas saiba que eu jamais vou desistir de você. – Ela disse conforme arqueava o seu corpo para frente e investia contra os meus lábios. Seus lábios quentes e molhados se pressionaram ferozmente contra os meus e suas mãos voaram até a minha nuca, fechei meus olhos não resistindo a combinação de sabor adocicado mais perfume de morangos e levei minha mãos até os seus cabelos, perdendo meus dedos por entre os fios. Aquilo seria suficiente para me deixar duro, mas meu membro não se manifestou. Senti sua língua me pedindo passagem e abri a minha boca apenas para que seu hálito suave me invadisse. Aquele foi um beijo diferente de todos os beijos que nós já havíamos trocado. Ela me beijou com uma quantidade demasiada de amor. Eu sentia o amor dela a cada suspiro, a cada estalar dos nossos lábios, a cada investida da língua dela na minha.

- Eu amo você. – Ela disse em meus lábios. – E vou esperar o tempo necessário para que você se sinta confiante novamente.

Eu descolei nossos lábios e a encarei.

- Eu não sei se vou voltar a andar, ou se vou voltar a ser o mesmo Edward... Minha vida perdeu quase todas as certezas, só restou uma: - O amor imensurável e irracional que eu sinto por você.

- Posso te ligar? – Ela me pediu com olhos aflitos.

- A qualquer hora. – Eu respondi sorrindo. – Por falar em ligar, você tem o telefone do Emmett?

- Sim. – Ela imediatamente correu até a sua mesa e escreveu o número num papel que ela me entregou dobrado. Eu sorri e empurrei minha cadeira até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida, prendendo a porta aberta com a roda para conseguir sair. Eu não olhei para trás.

O monstro de olhos verdes adormeceu dentro de mim. Por enquanto

**Bella POV.**

Trinta dias longe do Edward. Quinta noite insone seguida. Eu não conseguia compreender como uma televisão contendo mais de 120 canais não tinha nada de interessante para prender a minha atenção e desviar os meus pensamentos do Edward. Eu não queria pensar na falta que a presença dele me causava, era doloroso e me levava cada dia mais perto de me tornar a Bella que eu era antes de conhecê-lo.

A vida deveria ter alguma lei que nos proibisse de regredir. Assim como não se pode registrar um funcionário com um salário inferior ao do seu antigo emprego, também não poderíamos voltar a sentir solidão depois de conhecer os benefícios de ter alguém ao seu lado. Não era justo. Quem comeu arroz e feijão a vida inteira não sente falta de lagosta e caviar, pior, se for posto à prova, o seu paladar que não foi treinado para sentir aquele gosto, vai achar ruim. Mas quem desde pequeno só comeu Kobe Beef e depois for obrigado a comer arroz e feijão, apenas para manter-se vivo, certamente sonhará com o preparo do bife mais caro do mundo, onde as gorduras infiltradas entre as fibras musculares acabaram derretendo tornando-o extremamente suculento. Assim era eu, nunca sonhei em ter um Edward, por isso não sentia falta, mas depois que ele passou na minha vida eu sonhava acordada com ele por todas as minhas noites em claro.

Ele queria um tempo para se adaptar e eu lhe dei, assim como eu lhe daria os movimentos das minhas pernas se fosse possível. Óbvio que eu não compreendia essa história de "tempo" e em outra circunstância eu jamais teria aceitado, mas eu simplesmente não queria ir contra ele. Eu estava fazendo o possível para tornar tudo mais fácil, e se o nosso relacionamento estava lhe trazendo ainda mais problemas, eu não podia lhe impor isso.

Olhei no relógio digital do meu Home Theather e constatei ser 03:00H da manhã. Se o Edward estivesse aqui eu fatalmente estaria em um sono pesado. Sentei no sofá e cogitei as hipóteses de subir até o meu quarto e pegar um livro ou ir até a cozinha fazer um suco. Neste momento, meu celular tocou. Eu não sabia onde ele estava, então eu me levantei e puxei a coberta do sofá, depois joguei o travesseiro no chão e o avistei. Com o coração acelerado eu peguei o celular e olhei no visor. _Não era o Edward_! Era um número restrito.

- Alô. – Atendi de má vontade.

- Oi, paixão. Deseja companhia? – A voz do Jacob do outro lado da linha fez a minha bile subir até a garganta.

- Onde você está? – Foi tudo o que eu consegui perguntar.

- Não posso dizer agora, mas logo estaremos juntos. – Ele me respondeu antes de desligar.

Instintivamente eu corri até a porta da sala e verifiquei se ela estava trancada, depois atravessei a minha casa correndo e fui até a porta da cozinha e passei os trincos de segurança. Meu coração estava acelerado e minhas mãos tremiam de pânico. Subi as escadas correndo e assim que cheguei ao meu quarto tirei o meu pijama. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta de tecido fino, mas de manga longa, depois peguei a minha arma e a empunhei. Se ele entrasse na minha casa eu estouraria os seus miolos.

Fiquei na expectativa até as 06:00H. Eu pulava do sofá a cada mínimo barulho que eu ouvia. Pensei em ligar para o Edward, mas não queria perturbá-lo. Depois pensei em ligar para a Alice, mas também não queria lhe causar problemas. A minha arma era a minha melhor amiga naquela madrugada.

Assim que amanheceu, eu sai de casa e fui para o Instituto, eu iria ligar para o delegado e contar o que aconteceu, mas estava receosa que ele enviasse policiais de guarda para a minha casa. Eu definitivamente não queria escolta.

Assim que cheguei ao Instituto fui logo pegando o meu café, sem ele eu não conseguiria me manter acordada, já se faziam 6 dias e 5 noites que eu não dormia, nem por uma hora. Eu sabia que a minha insônia era secundária, ou seja, ela era apenas o reflexo de outra doença, que por mais que eu fugisse eu sabia que estava lá. A depressão. Após a morte dos meus pais eu entrei em uma depressão profunda e somente após conhecer o Edward que eu comecei a melhorar, mas ele não era a minha cura, eu precisava tomar medicação para realmente me curar.

Certa vez fui a um psiquiatra – única vez. – E ele me disse que não entendia porque não se via pessoas com câncer dizendo que ia esperar para ver se a doença sumia, enquanto quem tinha depressão vivia dizendo isso. Eu achei a analogia desnecessária, mas hoje, sentindo a depressão voltando eu o entendia perfeitamente. Eu também sabia que o excesso de cafeína me impedia de ter uma noite de sono, mas uma coisa levava a outra, eu precisava do café para me manter acordada durante o dia e ele me mantinha acordada durante a noite!

Antes que eu pudesse ligar para o delegado o meu celular tocou e eu senti um grande alivio ao verificar no visor que era o Mike ao telefone.

- Oi. – Atendi grosseiramente.

- Linda! – Ele me chamou pelo meu apelido do colégio e eu tive vontade de matá-lo.

- Meu nome é Bella!

- Bella não lhe faz jus. – Ele disse somente. – Temos um caso, não é demais?

_Sim, era demais para mim._

_-_ O que houve? – Perguntei tentando não demonstrar o tédio pela minha voz.

- O teto de um apartamento simplesmente desabou em cima do apartamento de baixo. Seria caso de danos morais e materiais na esfera civil se um dos entulhos não fosse um corpo em decomposição.

- Nossa! – Tentei imaginar a cena.

- Estou a caminho. – Ele disse e desligou. Respirei profundamente e tentei encontrar um ânimo para trabalhar.

Esperava pelo Mike na recepção quando para a minha surpresa o Emmett passou correndo pela porta de vidro de entrada. Ele era basicamente a minha única ligação com o Edward. Eu não me sentia confortável perguntando do Edward todos os dias para o Carlisle em nosso ambiente de trabalho, tão pouco fui à casa dos Cullen. Nesse mês, eu liguei duas vezes para o Edward e foram as duas piores noites desde que ele me pediu um tempo. Na primeira vez que eu liguei ele chorou, e eu quase implorei para ir à casa dele, mas me contive. Na segunda eu estava com tanta saudade que não consegui dizer nada, foi a minha vez de chorar. Ele ficou uns cinco minutos me escutando soluçar ao telefone.

- Oi, Bella! – Emmett disse sorridente. – O que houve com você? Foi atropelada por um caminhão de lixo?

- Estou tão mal assim?

- Não. Apenas parece que você caiu de um prédio de vinte andares com a cara no chão!

- Veio ver a Alice? – O questionei fingindo indiferença a sua última colocação.

- Na verdade não! Vim ver a minha amiga zumbi e lhe contar que o seu quase namorado sentiu os dedos dos pés formigando ontem.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, ou que tipo de reação foi aquela, mas eu pulei no pescoço do Emmett empregando toda a minha força no movimento. – Não brinca – Eu disse eufórica.

- Eu jamais brincaria com isso, Bella. – Ele disse sério abraçando-me. – Eu sabia que ele não iria te contar... Ele tem receio de dar falsas esperanças, mas porra, é o meu trabalho que está dando certo e eu estou muito orgulhoso comigo mesmo.

- E eu também, Em. Continue dando tudo de si, entendeu! – Eu disse sentindo o meu coração inflar dentro do peito.

- Com certeza. Agora me diz o que houve com você essa noite. Eu te conheço Bella e sei que há algo errado.

Eu me afastei do seu corpo grande e o encarei. O Emmett era um mutante, eu tinha certeza que seus genes haviam sofrido uma mutação, não era possível um homem grande e forte como aquele ter olhos tão infantis e cativantes.

- O Jacob me ligou... E disse que em breve estaremos juntos. – Eu disse a verdade.

Vi quando o Emmett perdeu a cor e cerrou o punho travando a mandíbula em uma linha fina.

- Ele que tente se aproximar de você... – Ele ameaçou numa voz rude.

- Vou falar com o delegado, não se preocupe! E não conte nada ao Edward. Ele não precisa de mais preocupações.

O Emmett assentiu, mas eu não senti confiança que ele realmente não contaria.

O Mike cruzou com o Emmett na porta de entrada. Ele se esforçava para andar de forma máscula, mas fracassava.

- Quem é o Deus grego? – Ele perguntou com olhos esbugalhados fazendo-me sorrir de forma verdadeira após longos dias de pura tristeza.

- Um amigo. Mas não se iluda. – respondi pegando a minha bolsa.

O Mike tinha uma BMW M power na cor branca, mas dirigia mais devagar do que eu. Eu tentava não fazer comparações, mas meu cérebro cansou de pensar que se eu estivesse dentro do Volvo já teria chegado ao local do crime há muito tempo. Quando o Mike finalmente estacionou o seu carro em frente um prédio residencial, eu agradeci internamente, andar de forma vagarosa estava me enjoando.

Subimos até o apartamento 324 onde para a minha surpresa eu encontrei a Alice.

- Nossa! Vocês demoraram! – Ela me acusou assim que me viu.

- Quem guarda esse monte de lixo? – Mike disse ao meu lado enquanto entrávamos no apartamento que havia cedido o piso. O local era inabitável e havia tanto papelão, plástico e tralhas em geral que eu me assustei. _Era óbvio que tanto peso assim uma hora cederia_.

– Uau! Nossa! – Mike deu gritos histéricos e eu me virei abruptamente para o encarar. – Disco dos Menudos dos anos 80! – ele disse pegando um disco velho nas mãos. Rolei os olhos.

- Dá para ser menos gay? – Sussurrei no seu ouvido e ele sorriu sem graça.

- Isso é clássico! – ele disse caminhando ao meu lado até que finalmente encontramos os restos mortais da vítima. Olhei furtivamente para os ossos e peguei o meu pequeno gravador, eu precisava gravar cada palavra que dissesse, pois como não estava dormindo a probabilidade de esquecer tudo em minutos era grande.

Avistei os restos mortais da vítima e os olhei rapidamente.

- O corpo não caiu no andar de baixo? – Questionei enquanto olhava o grande buraco no chão do piso que estava pisando.

- Sim, mas trouxemos de volta para ver se a moradora parava de gritar. – Um policial desconhecido me respondeu.

- A vítima é um homem em seus 40 anos. – Disse.

- É isso? – Mike disse cético ao meu lado. – Isso é tudo o que tem? Quero dizer, ouvi dizer muito do seu trabalho. Já ouvi dizer que você faz uma lista de especificações com apenas uma olhada nos ossos...

- Estou cansada, triste e distraída, então não me encha a paciência!

- Ah! Me valorize, Bella. Este é o nosso primeiro caso, temos que arrazar! – Ele disse e eu desejei que o Edward estivesse ali para ver como o seu ciúme do Mike era sem fundamento.

Liguei meu gravador e recomecei.

- Há lesões aparentes perimortem para os ossos temporal e parietal e a sutura esquamosal.

- A cabeça está amassada! – Mike disse apontando o seu dedo indicador na direção do crânio fazendo-me rolar os olhos novamente.

- Sim, vamos ver se o que atingiu o crânio está por aqui! – O respondi desligando o gravador.

- O disco fica comigo. – Ele disse colocando o disco em baixo do braço.

Caminhamos por entre o lixo para o outro cômodo da casa de forma lenta. Não havia espaço para andarmos.

- Como vamos encontrar qualquer prova pertinente em meio a toda essa porcaria? – Ouvi a Alice dizer com sua voz estridente em algum cômodo da casa. Imediatamente eu me lembrei do Edward e do sorriso enorme que ele daria com o ataque da Alice.

- Toda essa porcaria é evidência Alice! – Gritei para que ela me ouvisse. Segundos depois a escutei bufando e dizendo algo como: _Uma vez Bella, sempre Bella!_

_-_ AHHH. JESUS TENHA MISERICÓRDIA! – Mike gritou ao meu lado e segurou firme no meu braço enquanto sapateava.

- O que houve? – O questionei. Todos que trabalhavam dentro do apartamento pararam e se viraram para ele.

- Uma barata subiu na minha perna. – Ele disse com a voz enojada.

Todos bufaram e depois deram risada.

- Se tranca, Mike. Por favor! – Disse sorrindo.

- Quem poderia viver nesse fedor? – Alice disse caminhando em minha direção com o dedo indicador e o polegar tampando suas narinas.

- O sentido do olfato é destruído depois de algum tempo. Deve ser um mecanismo de sobrevivência – Disse olhando atentamente para todo aquele lixo.

Mike se afastou de mim e foi vasculhar indícios. Eu não havia notado o cheiro ruim até que a Alice mencionou este fato, o odor era realmente desagradável e estava embrulhando o meu estômago.

- Hey, Linda! Venha até aqui. – Mike gritou e eu desejei bater na cara dele com as minhas mãos por me chamar de "Linda" no meio de tantas pessoas.

- Encontrou mais restos? – O questionei assim que cheguei mais perto.

- Não exatamente. – ele me respondeu. – Eu, entretanto, encontrei 36 máquinas de churros. Embora nenhum recheio. Nem doce de leite, muito menos chocolate. Então, qual é o objetivo?

- Como? – Questionei confusa.

- Esqueça. – Ele disse rolando os olhos para mim. – Observe. – ele disse acendendo a sua lanterna e jogando uma forte luz azul que causa contraste no chão. Foi por isso que te chamei.

_Havia uma grande mancha de sangue no chão._

-Estou achando que a causa da morte pode ter algo a ver com essa perda de sangue. – Disse ironicamente o encarando enquanto ele assentia.

**Edward POV.**

- Porra, Edward. Se esforça, cacete! De nada vai adiantar você ficar ai chorando feito uma mulherzinha. – O Emmett me disse quando eu simplesmente desisti dos exercícios devido à dor exorbitante que sentia. Eu estava deitado em uma maca específica que meu pai havia me comprado e colocado no meu quarto. Ele foi contra no começo, quando eu disse que faria uma reabilitação domiciliar e com o Emmett, ele queria me mandar para uma clinica de reabilitação, mas eu fui categórico.

- Está doendo. – Foi tudo que eu respondi. Eu estava suando muito, tanto quanto se eu estivesse jogando uma partida de futebol e, no entanto, o único esforço que estava tendo era o de tentar subir o meu pé em uma marca riscada na parede. O Emmett apoiava o meu pé na primeira marca e eu ia o subindo pela parede até alcançar a outra marca. Mas, naquele dia, era uma marca nova, muito acima do que a última, era praticamente impossível.

- É mesmo? Oh! "_psicologozinho_" de merda! Já ouviu esta frase: - Sem esforço não há recompensa?

Rolei os olhos mentalmente. Óbvio que eu já tinha ouvida aquela bendita frase. Respirei profundamente e busquei na minha mente a imagem da Bella. Nos meus piores dias eu sempre buscava a imagem dela, eu estava praticamente definhando de saudade, mas eu não queria estragar o amor que tínhamos construído com a minha insegurança.

Eu havia conseguido progressos relevantes. Refiz alguns exames e constatei que a lesão na minha medula estava quase zero. A bala não chegou a causar uma lesão completa, ela se alojou ao lado da medula causando apenas uma compressão fazendo com que eu perdesse os movimentos. Eu dei sorte do Jacob ser ruim pra caramba de mira e ter atirado a uma distância razoável. Mas agora, após um mês, tudo o que me impedia de andar era a minha mente.

Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que eu senti quando ouvi esse diagnóstico. O meu caso era raro, e até os médicos se assustaram com a eficiência do meu tratamento e a rapidez da minha recuperação. Óbvio que o fato de eu ter dinheiro para comprar os melhores remédios do mercado me ajudou, mas o Emmett era um fisioterapeuta excelente e não me deixava desistir. Ele ficava o dia inteiro em casa e eu tinha poucas horas de descanso. Ele só me deixava descansar quando atingíamos "a meta do dia". Em dias alternados ele me levava para a clínica de reabilitação para usarmos aparelhos mais complexos.

Agora eu sentia meus pés. E sentia o toque na minha perna. Era para eu me sentir extremamente feliz e confiante novamente, mas havia uma coisa que eu não conseguia e isso estava me impedindo de ligar para a Bella. Após quinze dias com uma sonda urinária, finalmente o Jasper a removeu e confesso que doeu muito. Achei que sem a sonda eu voltaria a ter ereções, mas nem imaginando a Bella completamente nua eu conseguia ficar duro. Aquela situação era frustrante. Eu não podia imaginar a Bella me beijando e levando suas mãos até o meu membro inerte. Eu preferiria a morte! A minha impotência estava me frustrando e me impedia de ser persistente na fisioterapia.

Encarei o Emmett e franzi o cenho. Eu queria lhe responder de maneira rude, mas da última vez que eu lhe respondi de forma grossa ele me respondeu que quem tinha medo de grossura era cu. _Esse era o Emmett!_

- Vou tentar outra vez. – Disse tirando um sorriso enorme dos lábios dele.

O Emmett pegou os meus pés e os apoiou na parede, na primeira linha riscada. Fechei meus olhos e respirei profundamente tentando trazer aos meus pensamentos o perfume inebriante da Bella. Lentamente eu fui erguendo os pés, eu segurava firme ao lado da maca e a dor era exorbitante. Senti as gotas de suor se formando na minha testa, meu coração acelerou como se eu estivesse em uma corrida, mas eu persisti.

- Eita porra! Era disso que eu estava falando! – Escutei o Emmett exclamar e tive a certeza que havia alcançado aquela bendita marca! Abri os olhos e vi os meus pés bem acima da marca que o Emmett havia desenhado na parede, então eu me ouvi sorrindo alto, coisa que eu não fazia há dias! Naquele momento eu senti uma necessidade absurda de conversar com a Bella, eu desejava tocar o seu rosto, eu precisava sentir os seus lábios nos meus.

- Emmett! – Disse com a voz vibrando um pouco pelo constrangimento.

- Fala. – Ele me respondeu cruzando seus enormes braços no peito.

- É que... Bem... Você já ouviu falar, ou sabe de alguma ligação entre fraturas na coluna e a perda da capacidade de ereção? – Céus, meu rosto estava queimando de vergonha.

O Emmett dobrou os lábios para baixo e ficou pensativo, depois silenciosamente foi até os meus pés e começou a baixa-los.

- Na verdade, sim. Tudo está ligado cara. – Ele disse naturalmente. – Mas... Você ainda tem sensibilidade?

- Sim! Eu sinto ele. – Respondi me sentindo ridículo. – Mas, ele não responde aos meus comandos.

Emmett sorriu de canto e balançou a cabeça.

- Não me leve a mal ok. Mas, já fez o teste com a Bella?

- Não. Não quero fazer teste com ela, porque se eu não conseguir a vergonha será muito grande.

- Achei que ela fosse sua companheira, sua amiga acima de tudo. Pelo menos é assim que ela se vê.

_Droga! Aquilo era jogo baixo._

- Estou sendo um estúpido, eu sei...

- Está tudo na sua cabeça Edward! Os estímulos sempre partem do cérebro, descem pela medula e chegam através de nervos até os órgãos genitais. Quanto é dois mais dois?

- Mais que porra de pergunta é essa? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Responda! – Ele ordenou sorrindo como sempre fazia quando me ouvia perder a linha e dizer um palavrão.

- São quatro! – Respondi.

- Seu cérebro está ótimo, sua medula também e eu não quero ter que ver seus órgãos genitais para afirmar que esse seu pau só não sobe porque você não quer!

- Como te passaram na faculdade com este linguajar? – Eu disse para ele em meio a uma gargalhada. O Emmett era o homem com o maior nível de testosterona que eu já havia encontrado na vida!

- Eu não tive prova oral! – Ele me respondeu levantando os ombros.

Ele me ajudou a sentar na maca, depois eu mesmo com a ajuda das barras sentei na cadeira de rodas ajeitando os meus pés no apoio.

- Há uma praça próxima a casa da Bella. O que acha de irmos lá mais tarde? – Disse demonstrando indiferença, mas meu coração não cabia dentro do peito.

- Acho uma ótima ideia! – Ele me respondeu com o seu jeito infantil.

Nós lanchamos e às 19:00H fomos até a praça que ficava na esquina com a casa da Bella. Estava uma noite muito agradável e eu não fiquei constrangido com os olhares que as pessoas me lançavam conforme me viam passar com um brutamontes empurrando a minha cadeira. Paramos na praça o mais próximo possível da casa da Bella e eu fiquei na expectativa para a chegada dela, pedindo a Deus que ela não fizesse plantão naquela noite. Eu e o Emmett começamos a conversar assuntos corriqueiros e eu ria muito com as coisas que ele falava quando passava uma mulher bonita e com o corpo avantajado perto de nós.

Eu olhava para a fachada da casa da Bella a cada segundo, até que eu vi um BMW branco e reluzente parando na entrada da sua casa, e então, o meu pior pesadelo se tornou realidade quando o Mike Newton saiu de dentro do carro e correu até o lado esquerdo do carro, abrindo a porta para que ela descesse. Meu estômago convulsionou de ódio e eu segurei forte no apoio da cadeira. O ar me faltou. Eu estava com medo, mas muito medo mesmo de presenciar um beijo dos dois, mas ele apenas mexeu nos seus – _nos meus_ – cabelos e depois foi embora. Eu o assisti caminhando como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Ele trajava o uniforme da policia e eu sabia que a Bella era maluca por aquele uniforme. Ele era loiro dos olhos azuis e certa vez eu e ela estávamos conversando sobre gostos e eu lhe disse que preferia as morenas, ela sorriu e disse que um loiro nunca lhe passava despercebido. Se já não bastasse tudo isso ele tinha _aquele_ carro! Agora só faltava ele colocar o pênis para fora e mostrar ser bem maior do que o meu!

- Vamos até a casa dela? – Emmett me perguntou.

Eu respirei fundo tentando conter a minha ira.

- Não. Prefiro ir para a casa descansar. A fisioterapia me deixou esgotado!

- Você não está com ciúmes daquela birga, está? – Ele me perguntou cético.

_Que diabos era birga? Mas vindo do Emmett eu achei melhor nem perguntar!_

- Não estou com ciúmes, só estou cansado! –Menti descaradamente.

O Emmett bufou, mas fez o que eu lhe pedi. Levou-me para casa.

- Vejo você amanhã as 06:00H. – Ele disse se despedindo e eu agradeci por finalmente ficar sozinho com a minha dor.

**Bella POV.**

Estava irritada! O dia não rendeu o esperado, o Mike não me ajudava nem um décimo do que o Edward ajudava nas investigações! Para piorar o meu carro quebrou no estacionamento do Instituto. Eu tentei de tudo: Ligação direta, chupeta, empurrar... Mas ele não pegou! A Alice havia ido embora mais cedo e eu tive que aceitar a carona do Mike. Nada contra ele, mas eu fiquei o dia inteiro escutando ele falar sobre o nojo que ele sentia por cadáveres. Não foi fácil!

Tomei um banho demorado e deixei que a agua quente escorresse pelas minhas costas e relaxasse meus músculos, talvez se eu conseguisse relaxar sentisse sono. Depois do banho vesti o meu pijama de flanela e fui até a cozinha "caçar" algo para comer. Eu estava com fome, mas não queria jantar, nada de arroz e feijão! Também não queria nada de comida congelada. Abri a geladeira e fiquei olhando para dentro dela, havia danone, suco, leite... Mas não era nada daquilo que eu queria. Depois olhei para o armário e vi o pão de forma, ele me animou um pouco para comer. Peguei o pão, abri a geladeira novamente e peguei o requeijão; quando eu fui pegar a faca eu escutei o meu celular tocando – _Droga! - _Corri escada acima até o meu quarto e peguei o meu celular dentro da bolsa.

- Alô. – Atendi ofegante.

- Oi, paixão. – A voz do Jacob me sobressaltou. – Já te disse o quanto você fica linda com os cabelos molhados?

Eu desliguei o celular e o atirei em cima da cama. O coração acelerado fazia o percurso do sangue nas minhas veias quase perceptível. Levei minhas mãos tremulas até meus cabelos molhados e senti o desespero tomar conta do meu ser. Em um segundo eu pensei em todas as minhas alternativas. Eu podia ligar para a policia e esperar no mínimo vinte minutos até que eles chegassem em casa, eu podia ligar para o Emmett e esperar meia hora, eu poderia ficar em casa e ver se ele estava blefando ou se estava realmente me vendo ou eu podia correr duas quadras vestida apenas de pijama até a casa dos Cullen. Nem preciso mencionar que eu corri para fora e larguei a luz acesa, a porta aberta e o celular. Eu não olhei para trás nem para o lado, o medo que alguma bala me atingisse era real e me causava pânico. Eu corri até as minhas pernas protestarem de dor e meu pulmão arder e quando eu finalmente cheguei na porta dos Cullen eu senti meus olhos marejando. Apertei a campainha e aguardei impaciente, olhando para todos os lados a procura do meu provável assassino. Apertei a campainha novamente e então a porta se abriu e eu visualizei o Jasper me olhando com um semblante assustado. Primeiro ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça – Pijama de flanela e chinelo de veludo – depois me encarou.

- O que houve, Bella? – Ele perguntou aflito e eu fiz a única coisa que poderia ter feito. Corri até ele passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e comecei a chorar copiosamente. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e tentou me acalmar.

- Tenta respirar Bella. – Ele dizia enquanto passava as mãos delicadamente nas minhas costas. – Você está frustrada por não conseguir dormir? É isso? Está desperdiçando tantas lágrimas para conseguir um maldito remédio para dormir? – Ele perguntou com um tom de brincadeira.

- Não é nada disso. – Disse afundando meu rosto ainda mais em seu pescoço.

- Você está definhando de saudade do Edward, é isso? Levante essa cabeça e olhe para cima, assim você poderá vê-lo.

Meu Jesus. Não era nada daquilo, mas só de imaginar eu levantando a cabeça e o encontrando eu já sentia um nó na garganta.

- Errou de novo... Em partes. – Disse com o choro mais contido.

- Bella querida, você está me assustando. – Escutei a voz suave da Esme dizer.

Desencostei meu rosto do Jasper e soltei o seu pescoço, levei minhas mãos até o meu rosto e passei a secar as lágrimas que o lavavam. Eu não tive coragem de levantar o meu rosto por cima do ombro do Jasper. Era estranho o que o tempo havia feito comigo e o Edward, eu o amava mais a cada dia, mas a intimidade que nós tínhamos se perdeu um pouco.

- Eu estou com medo. – Disse num sussurro. – Muito medo. – Confessei.

Vi a Esme caminhar na minha direção e segurar na minha mão, ela me guiou até a sala e me sentou no sofá, assim que eu sentei, levantei a minha cabeça e, como se estivesse tudo premeditado, o meu olhar encontrou o do Edward. O verde e o castanho se fundiram e eu senti meus ossos amolecerem. Eu tive um mês para me livrar dessa sensação ao vê-lo, mas o impossível aconteceu. A sensação de ter todo o ferro do meu sangue sendo atraído para ele aumentou. Nossos núcleos giravam na mesma direção causando um campo magnético intenso e ficar longe dele se tornou uma tarefa árdua.

- Medo do que, Bella? – Carlisle - que só naquele momento eu notei estar presente - me questionou.

Ainda sustentando o olhar hipnótico do Edward eu respondi.

- O Jacob... – Assim que eu disse o nome dele eu vi o Edward ficar rígido na cadeira, suas mãos se fecharam em punho e ele travou a linha do maxilar, foi a minha deixa para desviar meus olhos do seu.

- O que tem o Jacob? – O Edward finalmente falou comigo e eu comecei a apertar minhas mãos uma na outra.

Não conseguindo protelar em responder uma pergunta que ele havia feito diretamente para mim eu passei a contar sobre a ligação da noite passada, onde ele disse que logo estaríamos juntos e sobre essa nova ligação, que ele havia falado do meu cabelo.

- Desculpe-me vir assim, mas eu realmente não tinha mais ninguém para recorrer. – Eu disse voltando a chorar. Eu levantei minhas pernas e as abracei, encostando minha cabeça nos joelhos. – Sei que já causei transtornos demais para essa família, mas eu fiquei apavorada.

Foi então que eu senti um toque familiar nos meus cabelos, senti os dedos do Edward se embrenhando por entre os fios e o perfume dele nublar a minha mente. Senti seus lábios serem pressionados forte no topo da minha cabeça e então eu voltei a chorar.

- Se você não viesse, eu jamais te perdoaria. – Ele sussurrou e eu senti meu corpo estremecer. – Vou ligar para o delegado. – Ele disse e saiu. Eu permaneci na mesma posição, tentando buscar a calma que havia se esvaído.

- Beba esse chá querida, irá te fazer bem, eu acabei de fazer. – Escutei a voz da Esme e levantei a minha cabeça. Ele tinha um sorriso maternal nos lábios e nas mãos ela trazia uma grande xícara. – É de camomila. – Ela me disse assim que eu o peguei da sua mão.

Vasculhei a sala em busca do Edward, mas ele não estava mais lá. O Jasper e o Carlisle também haviam sumido.

- Vou arrumar uma cama para você dormir. – Ela disse cautelosa. – Você prefere dormir em algum lugar? Aqui na sala? No quarto do Edward?

Eu sorri sem vontade. Dormir no quarto _com_ o Edward era tudo o que eu mais queria.

- Não se preocupe, Esme, eu não vou dormir mesmo!

Ela me olhou compadecida e eu entendi porque o Edward odiava tanto aquele olhar.

- Eles vão encontrá-lo! – Esme foi enfática.

- Espero que sim. – Respondi ajeitando-me no sofá enquanto tomava o chá morno com gosto de flor que a Esme havia me preparado.

Não convenci a Esme a ir dormir, então ela ficou comigo esperando os meninos voltarem. Foi bom conversar com ela que me contou detalhes da recuperação do Edward e não posso negar que me senti magoada em saber que ele havia conseguido muitos progressos e não me incluiu em nenhum deles. Ele não me deu nenhum telefonema, nem me mandou um SMS que fosse, informando me que tinha voltado a sentir a sensibilidade nas pernas, ou que estava mexendo os pés... Me senti muito mal por não fazer parte disso.

Horas se passaram até que ouvimos passos e vozes. Levantei-me e fui até a porta, quando eu a abri minha boca abriu junto com a quantidade de policiais que estavam cercando a casa... Vi o Edward conversando com o delegado e quando olhei para cima avistei três policias subindo no telhado. - _Caramba! Aquilo era mesmo necessário?_ – Demorou alguns minutos até que o Edward me enxergasse parada na porta da sua casa, ele veio até mim e me estendeu o meu celular.

- Está com um programa de rastreamento. Se ele te ligar tente ficar com ele na linha o maior tempo possível! – Ele me orientou.

Peguei o celular das suas mãos e senti um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha quando acidentalmente nossos dedos se tocaram, ele também sentiu, pois me encarou e então me deu o seu sorriso torto perfeito que fez meu coração disparar. Ainda sorrindo ele se afastou de mim e voltou a conversar com o delegado, e eu entrei sorrindo feito uma boba!

- Nunca pensei que minha casa precisaria ser vigiada por policiais. – A Esme disse desolada assim que me viu, fazendo-me sentir péssima.

- Me perdoa, Esme. Eu juro que amanhã volto para a minha casa e esses policiais certamente vão comigo!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Bella! – Ela se desculpou de pronto. – Eu nem conseguiria dormir sabendo que você está sozinha naquela casa com um louco a solta. Você é como uma filha para mim. – Ela disse fazendo meus olhos marejarem. Eu não estava acostumada a chorar tanto, mas depois que eu conheci o Edward as minhas emoções voltaram com força total. Ela caminhou até mim e me abraçou forte e eu senti o aconchego que somente uma mãe é capaz de proporcionar. – Sempre quis ter uma menina. – Ela sussurrou e começou a chorar fazendo-me chorar junto com ela. Ficamos abraçadas por um longo período e o que eu senti não era algo que eu pudesse explicar, foi como se ela tivesse pedido para ser minha mãe e eu tivesse aceitado, sem palavras, apenas com um abraço.

- Muito obrigado. Eu não mereço tanto. – Disse afastando-me do seu abraço.

- Você está se desculpando demais, sabia? Você não era assim... – Ouvi a voz do Edward atrás de mim.

Eu me virei e o encarei.

- Me sinto culpada por causar tantos transtornos e sofrimento para as pessoas. É como uma maldição, algo de ruim sempre acontece com quem eu amo!

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Precisa de terapia!

- Eu tinha um psicólogo... – Disse mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios.

Ele então me fitou intensamente e eu vi seus olhos ficarem vermelhos e molhados. Desviei meu olhar do seu e percebi que estávamos sozinhos. Todos saíram da sala para nos dar privacidade.

- Se importa se formos conversar no meu quarto? – Ele pediu e eu me senti incapaz de dizer não para ele. Caminhei atrás da sua cadeira e quando entrei no seu quarto me assustei, além da sua cama havia uma maca e duas bolas enormes, além de um andador e um par de muletas.

O observei parando a cadeira ao lado da sua cama para depois segurar firme nas barras fixadas na parede e erguer o seu corpo, passando da cadeira para a cama. Ele sentou no lado esquerdo da cama e colocou o travesseiro atrás das suas costas depois me encarou. Eu continuava inerte em frente a porta.

- Senta aqui. – Ele pediu batendo com a mão no espaço livre ao seu lado.

Envergonhada eu caminhei até a sua cama e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Vocês acharam indícios de que o Jacob esteve realmente em casa? – Perguntei tentando não falar sobre nós, ou eu choraria, novamente!

- Não. Chegamos à conclusão que ele blefou! – Ele me respondeu virando um pouco na minha direção.

- Menos mal, amanhã quando eu for para casa não ficarei paranoica.

Ele sorriu sem vontade.

- Sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir nada... Mas eu queria que ficasse aqui até o Jacob ser preso.

Eu me mexi em cima da sua cama de forma desconfortável. Eu e o Edward na mesma casa fingindo ser amigos, não ia ser legal.

- Não sei não...

- Eu posso ser seu psicólogo! Você não disse que quer fazer terapia?

- Eu não disse isso. – Respondi na defensiva penteando meus cabelos para trás com os dedos da mão.

Ele fechou os olhos ao meu lado e inspirou o ar profundamente, depois começou a sorrir. Sua risada começou contida, depois foi aumentando em ondas até se tornar aquela bendita gargalhada contagiante. Eu comecei a sorrir junto com ele por reflexo relaxando meu corpo ao seu lado. Senti nossos ombros se tocarem e quando me virei para ele encontrei o seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Engoli em seco contendo a minha risada quando o perfume único da sua pele me engolfou turvando os meus pensamentos.

- Eu perdi a piada? – perguntei querendo saber o motivo do seu riso.

- Não posso te contar, não agora! – Ele me respondeu levando sua mão esquerda até o meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha com o seu polegar.

- Esqueci que não faço mais parte da sua vida. – Respondi magoada.

- Você é a minha própria vida, Bella. Foi desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi e será até o dia da minha morte.

Meu coração acelerou freneticamente e eu estava prestes a me atirar nos seus braços quando o meu celular tocou. Olhei rapidamente para o visor e dei um suspiro aliviado quando vi que era apenas o Mike.

- Isso são horas? – O repreendi.

"_Você me disse que não dormia"_

- Nisso você está certo.

"_Dormi e tive um pesadelo com aquele crânio amassado"... "Estou pretérita Bella, não sei se volto amanhã!"_

- Vai voltar sim Mike, você se acostuma.

"_Ai amiga. Você me ajuda a superar isso?"_

- Claro!

"_Estou melhor agora. Vou tomar um chá de morango antes de voltar a dormir." _

- Faça isso. Durma bem.

Desliguei o celular sorrindo largamente com a "gayzisse" do Mike, mas quando eu olhei para o lado, o Edward sorridente e cordial havia sumido. Seus olhos estavam negros e pela primeira vez desde que eu o conheci eu senti medo dele.

- Ele sonhou com o crânio. Estamos em um caso sabe. Ele viu o cadáver em decomposição e está assustado. – Comecei a me explicar.

- Você não me deve satisfação Bella e eu não quero saber! – Ele disse deitando na cama de forma rude.

Deitei ao seu lado e o observei estender o braço até o interruptor ao lado da cama para apagar a luz. Quando o quarto ficou completamente escuro a presença do Edward ao meu lado tornou-se ainda mais sensorial, eu sentia a eletricidade irradiando do corpo dele, eu sentia o seu perfume, eu ouvia a sua respiração forte. Ele estava deitado de costas e tinha as duas mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu não resisti ao impulso de deitar a minha cabeça em seu peito. Quando meu ouvido encostou-se à sua pele eu pude ouvir o seu coração disparar. Passei meu braço por cima da sua barriga e encaixei minha mão na sua cintura. Lágrimas traiçoeiras escaparam dos meus olhos quando ele tirou sua mão de trás da cabeça e me abraçou, apertando o meu corpo junto ao seu. Seus dedos acariciavam o meu braço quando ele se virou na cama de frente para mim abraçando-me completamente. Eu afundei o rosto no seu pescoço e ele inalou profundamente os meus cabelos. Passei uma perna no meio das pernas dele sem dificuldade e o puxei para mais perto aninhando-me completamente em seus braços.

Duas coisas aconteceram antes que eu dormisse profundamente após tantas noites em claro: -Senti a sua ereção roçando em mim e ouvi o seu sorrisinho maroto ao pé do meu ouvido.

O0o0o0

Otelo (Personagem principal de uma das obras de Shakespeare), o general mouro de Veneza, é prisioneiro da cor de sua pele. Por seus dotes militares, é tolerado, mas não aceito pelos venezianos, que nutrem com relação a ele sentimentos racistas. Otelo está ciente desse preconceito e se sente inseguro. Para dissimular sua insegurança, comporta-se de modo grosseiro e impulsivo, a ponto de intimidar sua própria mulher, Desdêmona.

A insegurança de Otelo faz com que seja receptivo às intrigas de Iago, que desperta seus ciúmes, insinuando um romance entre Desdêmona e Cássio. O ciúme se intensifica ao longo da peça e culmina com o assassinato de Desdêmona pelo marido. Uma acuada Desdêmona não pode também fugir a seu destino, como Otelo não pode fugir do crime e de sua autodestruição.

É em _Otelo_ que se encontra a mais genial - e certamente a mais popular - definição de ciúme: ciúme é um monstro de olhos verdes (_a green-eyed monster_).


	12. Progredindo

_Olha quem apareceu... Uma semana atrasada! Rs_

_Meninas mil desculpas pela demora na postagem, eu estava sem cabeça para escrever na semana passada, não saia do twitter... rs Agora tenho outro agravante! Voltaram as aulas na faculdade e o meu tempo diminuiu consideravelmente. Prometo postar um capitulo por semana, mas não posso dizer em qual dia... Espero que entendam, muitas vezes deixo de estudar para escrever... Mas amo muito tudo isso!_

_Muito obrigado a todas que comentaram no último capitulo, os comentários me incentivam a escrever mais rápido! Espero que comentem neste também ok _

_Thank you so much para a minha Beta que está no mesmo barco que eu..._

**O0o0o0o0**

**Bella POV.**

Quando meu celular despertou as 06:00H eu o peguei rapidamente na intenção de desligar aquele som estridente o mais rápido possível e voltar a dormir. Sim, dormir. Um sono calmo e gratificante nos braços do homem que eu amava. Mas eu não consegui desligar o alarme, estava sonolenta e então, num impulso eu o atirei na parede. Escutei o barulho do meu segundo celular se espatifando e olhei para o local de onde veio o som apenas para me certificar. Ele estava morto! Bateria para um lado, carcaça para o outro. Aninhei-me novamente nos braços do Edward e senti o seu peito tremendo. Ele estava sorrindo em silêncio, porém o silêncio não durou muito, ele me abraçou forte e passou a gargalhar de uma forma contagiante.

- Já sei por onde vou começar a sua terapia. Vamos primeiro tratar do seu transtorno neurológico de irritabilidade matinal! – Ele disse em meio a sua risada alta.

Eu sorri junto. Óbvio!

- Esse transtorno existe? – questionei.

- Acho que sim... Se não existe eu acabo de criá-lo! – Ele me respondeu pensativo.

- Não queria acordar. Estou há tantos dias sem dormir de verdade que chega a ser cruel eu ter que me levantar agora!

Ele respirou profundamente e passou a acariciar as minhas costas com as pontas dos seus dedos.

- Pense que essa noite tem mais! – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu senti o meu corpo inteiro tremer. Céus, como era possível um simples sussurro causar tantas reações no meu corpo?

Eu estava prestes a beijá-lo com toda a vontade que estava contida dentro de mim quando inesperadamente a porta do quarto dele se abriu e alguém acendeu a luz. Fechei meus olhos e virei o rosto na clavícula do Edward que sorriu minimamente.

- Porra, Edward! Dormindo até agora? – Reconheci a voz do Emmett em toda a sua ironia.

- Pois é! Hoje só saio dessa cama depois da Bella!

- Se depender de mim, fico aqui para sempre! – Respondi.

- Ainda bem que não depende. Imagina ficar acamada. Você não está doente nem algo parecido! – O Emmett disse e então eu senti o edredom sendo retirado de cima do meu corpo. – O que houve com aquele celular? – Emmett perguntou confuso e eu sorri minimamente.

- Ela fica brava quando tentam acordá-la. – Edward o respondeu com tom de ameaça.

Emmett sorriu ruidosamente. Eu me virei para encará-lo e o observei caminhando até mim na cama, eu vi o que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas antes que eu pudesse o advertir para que não fizesse, ele passou suas grandes mãos por baixo do meu corpo e me levantou em seu colo. Eu balancei as pernas em protesto e bati em seus braços com as mãos fechadas em punho pedindo para que ele me colocasse no chão. Eu não sei quem sorria mais, Emmett ou o Edward. O Emmett me colocou no chão e depois abriu a janela do quarto espantando qualquer vontade que eu tivesse de voltar para aquela cama quentinha e aconchegante.

- Você já deveria ter tomado o seu café Edward! Não podemos atrasar a fisioterapia! – Emmett disse sério e eu pude ver o profissional nele pela primeira vez. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir orgulhosa.

- Vou para a minha casa me arrumar. O Mike deve estar me esperando e... Droga! – Praguejei alto.

- O que foi? – Emmett me questionou confuso.

- Meu carro quebrou ontem e ficou no estacionamento do Instituto. Ontem tive que vir embora de carona! – Respondi respirando fundo.

- Considerando que você não pode ir para a sua casa de pijamas e eu não quero que vá para o Instituto de ônibus, eu te empresto o meu Volvo. – Edward disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Somente naquele momento eu me olhei e vi que estava realmente e pijama de flanela, e eu havia corrido daquele jeito pelas ruas na noite anterior. _Que vergonha!_

- Aceito! – Respondi de pronto. – Ele ainda está batido? – Eu não fazia ideia o que tinha acontecido por aqui naqueles últimos trinta dias.

- Não, o Jasper cuidou de arrumar o meu brinquedinho! – Edward me respondeu sorrindo e a alegria dele naquela manhã era algo extremamente contagiante. Como era bom vê-lo sorrir. Como a alegria dele era combustível para a minha!

Sorri de volta e segui as suas coordenadas para achar as chaves e o documento do carro em uma das gavetas do seu guarda-roupa. Antes de sair eu o encarei deitado na cama, seu sorriso amplo e suas bochechas coradas era um convite tácito para o pecado. Contive a minha vontade de correr para os braços dele e me virei para ir embora.

- Hey! – Ele me chamou e eu senti meu coração disparar. Virei-me para ele sorrindo feito boba. – Alguns policiais irão te escoltar! – Ele disse com a voz autoritária.

- Ah não, Edward! Não quero ser escoltada pelas ruas...

- Será apenas até a sua casa, o Jacob pode ter aparecido e se escondido lá dentro. Não podemos correr esse risco.

Senti um arrepio frio percorrer a minha espinha, certamente que eu não queria encontrar o Jacob dentro da minha casa.

- Então esses policiais vão entrar comigo? – O questionei arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Vai ser legal me trocar com dois marmanjos me olhado! – Disse ironicamente. Observei o Edward fechar os olhos e apertar o lençol por entre os dedos das mãos.

- Não me provoca, Bella! Isso é sério! – Ele respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados. – E é óbvio que eles não entrarão no seu quarto. E eu já escolhi os dois policiais que irão com você! – Ele sorriu minimamente.

Bufei enraivecida e sai do quarto apressada. O som da risada do Emmett explodiu quando eu passei pela porta, eu não havia entendido a piada! Assim que eu entrei no corredor eu senti um aroma adocicado delicioso, minha boca salivou e eu senti fome. Eu não tinha a intenção de fazer o desjejum na casa dos Cullen, ainda mais de pijamas, então caminhei diretamente para a porta.

- Aonde vai? – Escutei a voz da Esme atrás de mim. Virei-me envergonhada por sair à surdina.

- Embora! – Respondi de pronto. – Preciso me trocar! – Disse olhando para o meu corpo coberto por um pijama.

Esme sorriu em cascata e a sua risada me fez sorrir junto. Era fácil sorrir com aquela família.

- Estou fazendo panqueca doce! – Ela disse na intenção de me coagir a ficar. – Tem recheio de brigadeiro, doce de leite e beijinho!

Eu tive que engolir a saliva imaginando aquelas panquecas. Olhei no meu relógio de pulso considerando a ideia de ficar, mas eu estava muito atrasada. Estava prestes a responder a Esme quando a Alice entrou apressada.

- Céus, esses policiais estão em toda parte! – Disse me encarando. – Você está ótima Bella, está descansada e com um semblante que eu não via há muito tempo!

- Dormi bem essa noite!

- Trouxe roupas para você se trocar! – Alice disse estendendo uma sacola na minha direção. – O Jasper já me contou tudo!

- Fofoqueiro. – Sussurrei.

- Agora você pode ficar, Bella! – Esme disse contente. – Estou convencendo-a a ficar e comer minhas panquecas doces! – Ela disse para a Alice que nos olhava perdida.

- A Bella comendo doce? Eu duvido! Se ela for ficar passe um café bem forte e amargo. – Alice disse sorrindo.

Balancei a minha cabeça minimamente, ela estava certa! Mas o aroma das panquecas estava irresistível. Abri a sacola e a primeira coisa que vi foi algo rosa. _Alice!_

- O que trouxe para eu vestir? – Perguntei de má vontade.

- Nada de mais. Um short-saia rosa lindo, que eu te dei e você nunca usou, uma blusinha preta básica, com um decote maravilhoso e um colete de renda rosa...

- Eu não tenho colete de renda!

- É meu! Passei em casa e peguei, achei que ia combinar demais com a roupa que escolhi para você!

- Alice eu...

- E nos pés – Ela me interrompeu. – Um sapato "bico de boneca" de salto nº12 não muito fino na cor preto... Também foi presente meu.

_Céus!_

- Acho que eu vou pra casa pegar outra roupa para vestir. – Disse triste.

- Você não faria isso! – Ela me respondeu ofendida. – Além do mais, há dois policias lá fora esperando por você. Dois dos homens mais feios que eu já vi na vida.

- Sério? – Disse sorrindo lembrando-me do Edward dizendo que ele mesmo havia escolhido os policiais que iriam comigo até a minha casa.

- Sim! Um deles nem possui dentes!

Eu e a Alice começamos a sorrir alto, uma gargalhada verdadeira, incontrolável e de doer à barriga!

Fui ainda sorrindo até o banheiro me trocar. O Short- saia era realmente bonito e todo o conjunto ficou perfeito. Fiquei constrangida de ir trabalhar com as pernas de fora, mas depois me lembrei de que todas as funcionárias do Instituto iam trabalhar com shorts até mais curtos do que o meu! Dentro da sacola havia ainda algumas pulseiras, brincos e uma presilha de cabelo com uma flor da cor do colete e do short. Eu pensei muito antes de colocar a flor no cabelo, o que me fez decidir por coloca-la foi imaginar o semblante que a Alice faria ao me ver dos pés a cabeça produzida por ela. Ela gostava de verdade disso tudo! Penteei meu cabelo de lado e prendi a minha franja com a presilha. Meus cabelos estavam bonitos naquela manhã, extremamente liso na raiz e ondulado nas pontas. Olhei-me no espelho e percebi que a Alice tinha razão. Eu estava com um semblante ótimo!

Dobrei meu pijama e levei até o quarto do Edward, que estava vazio. Abri o seu guarda roupa e guardei o pijama em um espaço vago, depois caminhei fazendo um barulho alto do salto tocando o chão até chegar na cozinha. O aroma doce me engolfou e eu fechei os olhos sorrindo assim que entrei no cômodo. Ao abrir meus olhos vi a mesa dos Cullen repleta. Carlisle e Esme sentavam nas extremidades, Emmett estava ao lado da Alice, e de frente para eles estava o Edward, com um lugar vago ao seu lado.

- Bella! – Alice exclamou. – Você está perfeita! Parece uma boneca...

- Não força! – A respondi revirando os olhos enquanto me sentava.

- Eu concordo com ela. – Edward disse baixinho ao meu lado. – Você está linda.

Senti meu rosto corar e meu coração acelerar de forma frenética. Eu me permiti encontrar o seu olhar e o seu rosto pela manhã sob a luz do dia era ainda mais perfeito. Seus cabelos dourados estavam mais compridos do que o habitual e caiam na sua testa, seus olhos extremamente verdes me fizeram sentir borboletas no estômago. _Como eu o amo!_

Alice gentilmente encheu um copo com café puro para mim, mas eu definitivamente queria comer aquelas panquecas.

- Me passa uma panqueca de chocolate, Alice. – Pedi muito sem jeito quando ela me entregou o copo contendo café.

- Você vai comer doce? – Ela disse cética. – E pela manhã?

- Não regule a Bella, Alice. Que coisa feia! – Esme a repreendeu ao meu lado e eu sorri minimamente.

A observei pegar um prato e colocar três panquecas nele. Peguei um garfo e quando o inseri na panqueca o brigadeiro escorreu de lado. Minha boca salivou. Quando minhas papilas gustativas sentiram o gosto do brigadeiro junto com o sabor da massa fina da panqueca eu tive que fechar os olhos para não revirá-los de prazer. Aquelas panquecas foram de longe a coisa mais gostosa que eu já havia comido na vida. Eu comi as três sem dificuldade e quando acabei encontrei a Alice e o Edward me encarando incrédulos.

- Suas panquecas são maravilhosas. Esme! – Eu a elogiei.

Ela sorriu amplamente.

- Que bom que gostou!

Olhei no meu relógio de pulso e constatei estar mais atrasada do que o habitual. Eu havia combinado com o Mike de encontra-lo no instituto as 07:00H, mas já passava das 07:40H.

- Preciso ir, o Mike está me esperando. – Disse levantando-me apressada da mesa. – Tenham um bom dia! – Desejei para todos na mesa.

Eu olhei para o Edward e senti vontade de ir até ele e selar os seus lábios, mas o seu olhar frio me impediu de fazê-lo. Eu não conseguia entender porque ele esfriava comigo de repente! Sai apressada e tirei o Volvo da garagem sem maiores complicações, o carro tinha uma direção macia e nem se comparava ao meu Escort _antigo._ Dirigi até o Instituto e não pude deixar de me lembrar de todos os momentos bons que eu e o Edward passamos dentro daquele carro, fui dominada por uma nostalgia absurda e uma vontade de chorar incontrolável. Grossas lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto e quando eu cheguei ao Instituto estava com a cara inchada!

- Nossa Bella! O que houve? Você demorou tanto e chega aqui assim? Aos prantos! – Mike me perguntou aflito.

- Não é nada de importante. Apenas saudade do meu Edward, de como ele costumava agir comigo! – Respondi contendo o choro.

- Não fique assim, Bella. Tenho certeza que tudo voltará ao normal. Dê tempo ao tempo!

Acenei afirmativamente e caminhei até a porta de entrada no Instituto. Tinha que me situar quanto aos estudos dos ossos. Assim que entrei na sala de necroidentificação o Carlisle entrou atrás, chamando o meu nome.

- Queria fazer uma ressalva ao seu estudo. – Ele disse e me pareceu que estava sem jeito. – Não quis falar hoje em casa, porque não gosto de misturar as coisas.

- Pode falar, Carlisle. – O incentivei sorrindo.

- Só para constar que seu brilhantismo é inquestionável...

- Anda, Carlisle. Desembucha! – Disse gargalhando. O medo de me criticar era palpável.

- Tudo bem! – Me respondeu sorrindo junto comigo, respirando profundamente. – Nas suas gravações preliminares você disse que os danos nos ossos temporal e parietal e sutura esquamosal foram infligidos na hora da morte...

- Está correto! – Respondi intrigada.

- Quão brava ficaria se não estivesse correta?

- Você quer dizer, se eu estiver errada? – A questionei confusa.

- Eu nunca diria nesses termos insuficientes. – Ele disse num tom de desculpas.

- Depois eu que sou o gay! – Mike disse ao nosso lado. – Quanto "lenga- lenga", fala logo onde ela errou e acabe com isso!

Carlisle o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Será que ele ainda não tinha percebido?

- Será que "inexata" soa melhor? – Disse ao Carlisle ignorando o Mike completamente.

- Hum... Não. Errônea?! – Ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Diga logo o que achou, Carlisle? Estou aflita! – Solicitei curiosa.

- Saberá instantaneamente quando eu apontar! – Ele disse caminhando até o monitor do computador.- Aqui. – Selecionou uma imagem dos ossos. – E aqui... 40 vezes mais próximo.

Olhei a imagem por alguns segundos.

- Remodelação! – Afirmei.

- Os ferimentos começaram a se curar antes da vitima morrer. – Ele concluiu. – O que significa que não temos uma causa de morte específica.

- Quando a Alice chegar, peça para que ela faça o estudo histológico dos ossos! – Disse e não pude deixar de carregar a minha voz de tristeza, eu não estava acostumada a errar. Aquilo só me fez perceber o quanto a falta da presença do Edward estava me afetando.

- Sim, claro! Mas, posso perguntar porque?

- Há algo estranho na sensação desses ossos. – Afirmei pegando um dos ossos que estavam dispostos em cima de uma grande mesa de mármore.

- Ossos dão sensações? – Carlisle disse dando-me um sorriso torto muito semelhante ao do seu filho. Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

- Sim. Toque-os. – Eu o encorajei. – Compare-o cineticamente a outros milhares de ossos que já examinou. Mais Leves?

- Meu Deus, sim! – Ele disse sorrindo. - Bem mais leves!

- O novo toxicologista começou a trabalhar hoje. – Carlisle disse colocando o osso novamente em cima da mesa de mármore. Ele se chama Eric e está datando cada pilha de lixo de acordo com as larvas de insetos, fezes de ratos e o amarelado dos papeis! Ele é muito bom!

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda!

- Aparentemente ele tem acumulado coisas a cerca de quatro anos. As coisas mais velhas estavam onde ele caiu do teto... – Um desconhecido que eu constatei ser o Eric disse entrando na sala.

-Ele?

- Nossa Bella, me esqueci de dizer. Os restos mortais que achamos era do próprio morador do apartamento.– Carlisle me informou.

- Eu já desconfiava... – O respondi fingindo indiferença.

- O que fizeram com todo aquele lixo? – Mike questionou ao Eric.

- Bom, o termo lixo é relativo! – Eric disse em tom de defesa. Mike me encarou receoso.

- O único valor intrínseco que coisas tem é o que damos à elas. – Disse. – Parece estranho agora, mas na Holanda bulbos de tulipas eram consideradas tão valiosas quanto imóveis!

- Sim! – Eric exclamou empolgado. – Talvez estejamos super valorizando coisas que são essencialmente sem valor!

O celular do Mike tocou antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma besteira quanto a tudo que nós dissemos.

- Agente Mike Newton.

"_Oi Mike. Aqui é o agente Silva. Estou ligando para informar que achamos registros contábeis de quatro anos atrás aqui no apartamento. Eles parecem ter sido colocados ordenadamente de lado". _

- Obrigado pela informação. – Ouvi o Mike dizer confuso.

- Tenho que ir fazer alguns interrogatórios. Caso eu vá para campo venho te buscar, Bella. – Mike disse saindo apressado.

**Edward POV.**

- Tomar no seu cu, Edward. Mais esforço, porra! – O Emmett gritava comigo a plenos pulmões quando eu não tive forças para dar passos no andador fixo. Aquele estava sendo o primeiro dia que usávamos aquele aparelho, eu tinha força suficiente no braço para erguer o meu corpo, porém quando os meus pés tocavam o chão a dor nas pernas era exorbitante. O Emmett falava que a dor era uma coisa boa, que isso queria dizer que os meus músculos estavam respondendo ao tratamento. Eu tinha vontade de mandar ele ir para aquele lugar, não era ele que estava sentindo uma dor que ultrapassava os limites do suportável!

- Não dá, Emmett! – respondi sentindo o suor escorrer pela minha face. – Minhas pernas não se movem.

- Se fosse fisicamente impossível eu certamente não estaria impondo isso a você! Se esforce apenas um pouco mais...

Eu fechei meus olhos sentindo meus braços tremerem com a força que estava fazendo para sustentar o meu corpo naquelas barras. Eu estava me sentindo fisicamente esgotado, mas eu sabia que era tudo culpa da minha mente, eu não estava exercitando o meu corpo para me sentir daquela forma, eu nunca havia sentido um estresse mental forte o suficiente para se tornar físico... Até aquele momento.

Eu podia sentir o meu cérebro travando uma batalha exorbitante com todos os meus neurônios e neurosensores, ele estava mandando o comando para a minha perna se mover, este comando não estava mais sendo impedido pela minha lesão medular, mas, mesmo assim, minhas pernas não o obedeciam.

- Não dá! – Disse com pesar, eu não estava mais aguentando manter-me em pé, eu não aguentava a dor que eu sentia quando soltava o peso do meu corpo para as minhas pernas, e agora, de tanto sustentar os meus 90Kilos, o meu braço latejava.

- Você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai? – Emmett disse.

- Eu já disse que não dá, caralho! Me tira dessa porra de aparelho. – Eu explodi e ao contrário do que eu pensei o Emmett não me respondeu no mesmo tom. Ele simplesmente veio até mim, me segurou firme pela cintura e eu pude finalmente soltar as barras. Eu estava me sentindo derrotado e humilhado. Ele me levou até a minha cadeira e me sentou, eu mesmo peguei minhas pernas e as levantei para apoiar os meus pés no local correto.

- Você quer tomar um banho? Ou prefere ir para a clínica? – Emmett me inqueriu.

- Hoje não quero mais fazer fisioterapia.

- Edward! – Ele me chamou sério. – Não existe nenhum histórico no mundo da fisioterapia onde o paciente consegue dar passos no andador no primeiro dia no aparelho.

Eu o encarei incrédulo.

- E todos aqueles xingos e gritos de incentivo?

- Como você acabou de dizer, são incentivos! – Ele me respondeu sorrindo forte e alto.

Eu não sabia se sorria junto ou se mandava ele para o inferno abraçar o capeta!

- Desnecessário esse tipo de incentivo! – Respondi me sentindo menos derrotado!

- E a Bella dormindo na sua cama como incentivo? Funcionou? – Emmett me questionou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu sorri minimamente.

- Ela é como um afrodisíaco para mim, apenas o perfume dela já me fez ficar duro. Mas isso não quer dizer que vamos manter relações sexuais! – Tratei de explicar.

- E porque não?

- Nós não estamos cem por cento... – Eu não queria assumir que talvez ela estivesse interessada em outro homem.

- Não vou interferir, mas acho isso uma babaquice! – Ele disse pegando a sua mochila. – Te vejo amanhã.

Não fiz mais fisioterapia naquele dia. Fiquei deitado no sofá assistindo televisão o dia inteiro como há muito tempo eu não fazia. Minha mãe chegou ao final da tarde repleta de sacolas.

- Só gastando, hein? – Brinquei com ela assim que ela cruzou a sala. Vê-la com várias sacolas nos braços e não conseguir levantar para ajuda-la era angustiante.

- Pois é! Vou fazer lasanha para jantarmos. Alice disse que a Bella adora!

- A Bella não costuma jantar. Aliás, ela se alimenta muito mal!

- Aqui isso vai mudar! – Minha mãe disse no seu típico tom maternal e eu sorri feliz, eu sempre quis que a Bella se alimentasse corretamente.

Com esforço ergui o meu tronco e sentei no sofá, depois puxei minha cadeira para perto e sentei nela. Eu não precisava mais da ajuda dos outros para passar do sofá para a cadeira, ou da cadeira para a cama. Mas eu não me sentia mais feliz por isso.

Alice chegou em casa minutos após a minha mãe. Era incrível como em pouco tempo ela adotou os Cullen como sua família! Ela tinha as chaves de casa e permissão para entrar e sair a qualquer momento. Ela também chegou cheia de sacolas.

- Onde deixo as coisas da Bella? – Ela gritou para quem quer que a escutasse e soubesse lhe dar uma resposta.

- Pode colocar no meu quarto. – A respondi indo na sua direção. – Ela não veio com você?

- Não! Ela está fazendo trabalho de campo com o Mike! – Alice me respondeu indo em direção ao meu quarto. Eu a segui.

Ela entrou e abriu meu guarda-roupa e afastou os meus cabides todos para o lado esquerdo e começou a colocar as roupas da Bella ali. Meu coração estava acelerado de raiva, eu realmente não gostava de saber que ela estava nas ruas, andando de carro com o Mike. Eu esperava que ela estivesse no Volvo e ele naquela BMW branca reluzente! Me conduzi novamente até o andador com barras fixas e parei minha cadeira bem na sua frente, eu precisava forçar o meu cérebro a pensar qualquer coisa que não fosse a Bella. Eu podia sentir a dor que viria assim que eu me colocasse de pé, mas eu não estava realmente me importando. Eu já havia experimentado da dor física e da dor do ciúme o suficiente para optar pela dor física!

- Precisa de ajuda para alguma coisa? – Alice me perguntou terminando de colocar os pertences da Bella dentro do meu _– do nosso_ – guarda-roupa.

- Não, Alice. Está tudo bem!

- Então vou ajudar a sua mãe a terminar o jantar. A Bella pediu para avisar que talvez demore um pouco. – Ela disse antes de se retirar e fechar a porta.

Assim que eu ouvi o baque da porta se chocando ao batente de madeira eu levei minhas mãos no rosto. Eu já havia experimentado muitos sentimentos e já senti ciúmes por diversas vezes, mas nada se comparava ao sentimento que me engolfou naquele momento. Imaginar a minha Bella, à noite, com outro homem, trabalhando juntos, como nós fazíamos, era quase desesperador. Respirei fundo travando o maxilar e coloquei minhas mãos nas barras de ferro do andador fixo e forcei meu corpo para cima. Ajeitei-me ainda com os braços rígidos devido à força descomunal que tive que empregar naquele movimento e lentamente soltei o peso do meu corpo nas minhas pernas. Os músculos da minha perna protestaram de dor e eu sorri, porque a dor que se alojou no meu peito a minutos atrás sumiu, dando lugar a esta nova dor.

Fechei meus olhos. Respirei fundo. Meditei inúmeras vezes repassando o mantra _"Fisicamente não há nada que me impeça"._

Afrouxei minhas mãos nas barras e meus joelhos dobraram me fazendo apertar as mãos novamente buscando apoio para não cair. A humilhação me dominou, havia um bloqueio na minha mente e eu sabia disso, e como psicólogo, não saber o que estava causando aquele bloqueio era frustrante. Eu tentei novamente mover as minhas pernas, mas não consegui. Esforcei-me para não deixar a tristeza me dominar, lembrando-me das palavras do Emmett dizendo que ninguém conseguia no primeiro dia. Estava disposto a voltar para a minha cadeira quando eu escutei a porta do meu quarto se abrir, senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha, porque, além do Emmett, ninguém me via fazendo fisioterapia e havia algo de humilhante na minha tentativa frustrada de andar.

Abri meus olhos pronto para me virar e ver os olhos da minha mãe marejados, mas quando eu me virei em direção a porta foi a imagem da Bella que meus olhos focalizaram. Ela estava perfeitamente linda. Os cabelos mais rebeldes do que pela manhã, sua maquiagem havia saído quase que por completo, nas mãos ela tinha os seus sapatos – _por isso não a ouvi chegando_ – e seus olhos estavam com um brilho intenso e perturbador.

- Eu... Er... Eu não queria atrapalhar. – Ela disse e seu rosto assumiu um tom de vermelho intenso.

Ver a Bella me trouxe um alivio imediato. Ela não estava mais na presença do Mike. Ela estava seguramente linda dentro do meu quarto.

- Tudo bem. Já estava voltando para a cadeira mesmo. – Respondi olhando para trás, buscando pela minha cadeira para que eu pudesse me sentar.

- Porque você já fez os seus exercícios ou porque está desistindo? – Ela me questionou colocando os seus sapatos no chão e caminhando na minha direção.

- Desistindo. – Respondi apertando minhas mãos ao redor do ferro, eu odiava parecer fraco aos olhos dela.

Senti o toque macio das suas mãos na minha mão direita e o aroma único que emana da sua pele me entorpeceu. De forma delicada ela afrouxou a minha mão na barra, eu a encarei curioso quando ela tirou a minha mão de lá por completo. Imediatamente eu forcei mais a minha mão esquerda, para que somente aquele braço sustentasse todo o peso do meu corpo. Ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e fitou meus olhos intensamente. Eu amava aquele castanho, quente, forte e acolhedor. Ela sorriu de modo encorajador e deu um passo para trás carregando a minha mão com ela. Eu travei na barra, se eu falhasse a vergonha seria infinitamente maior. Ela deu mais um passo e meu braço estava quase completamente esticado. Afrouxei a minha mão esquerda na barra ainda fitando os seus olhos e quando ela deu mais um passo me puxando para frente eu senti meu pé esquerdo levantar do chão e eu dei um passo.

Eu podia ver pelas suas micro expressões que ela estava exultante, quase gritando de alegria, mas ela se conteve de forma perfeita. Sem se deixar dominar pelas emoções, ela manteve o contato visual e continuou dando passos à minha frente e eu simplesmente a segui, a deixei me guiar. Eu iria a qualquer lugar segurando na sua mão. Quando chegamos a outra extremidade do andador, eu vi as suas narinas inflarem e então ela piscou e grossas lágrimas escorreram pela sua face, foi naquele momento que eu tive plena consciência que tinha acabado de andar novamente. Apertei a sua mão e sorri de uma forma que eu não fazia desde o dia do acidente, havia uma felicidade imensa transbordando no meu peito.

Observei a Bella colocar a minha mão na barra e correr até a outra extremidade do andador, empurrando a minha cadeira para longe. Ela ficou em pé no meio do aparelho, secando as lágrimas do seu rosto disse:

- Vem até aqui ficar comigo!

Respirei fundo e foquei unicamente nela. Chegar até ela era o meu objetivo maior e não o simples caminhar. Afrouxei minhas mãos no andador e meus joelhos mantiveram-se firmes arrancando outro sorriso dos meus lábios. Eu não saberia informar quantos passos eu dei até chegar nela, mas a cada passo que eu dava o seu sorriso ficava mais largo e suas expressões de alegria eram o combustível para que eu continuasse, mesmo que no meio do caminho a dor tivesse voltado três vezes mais forte do que pela manhã com o Emmett, eu não desisti. Eu queria chegar até ela.

Quando eu finalmente parei de frente para ela eu não contive a vontade de acariciar o seu rosto. Soltei minha mão direita da barra e sustentando todo o peso do meu corpo em um único braço eu afaguei o seu rosto macio e senti meu corpo inteiro se aquecer quando ela fechou os olhos com o meu toque. Ela abriu os olhos sorrindo e acariciou meus cabelos dando um passo na minha direção, encostando nossos corpos. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir e meu coração batia freneticamente ansioso para senti-la novamente. Arqueei minha cabeça para baixo no mesmo momento em que ela se erguia nas pontas dos pés para encontrar os meus lábios. Quando nossos lábios finalmente se tocaram eu senti uma felicidade indescritível. Afundei meus dedos em seus cabelos na altura da nuca e gemi baixinho quando ela fez o mesmo comigo enquanto abria os seus lábios nos meus, permitindo que eu a invadisse com a minha língua e todo o meu desejo. O aroma suave do seu hálito e o sabor tipicamente doce da sua boca me extasiou e eu me esqueci completamente de onde estava e da minha condição. Num impulso eu soltei a outra mão da barra, colocando na sua cintura e puxando-a para mais perto de mim, beijando-a com uma volúpia desmedida. As mãos dela se apertaram ainda mais em meus cabelos e sua outra mão se espalmou nas minhas costas enquanto ela me beijava de uma forma libertadora. Foi um dos beijos mais longos que trocamos, nenhum de nós sabia precisamente o que aconteceria após o beijo e a certeza de estarmos juntos naquele momento não nos permitia correr o risco de voltar para a incerteza do nosso relacionamento.

Quando nossos pulmões não aguentaram mais e protestaram por ar, ela - mais forte e corajosa do que eu - separou nossos lábios. Como se eu fosse o Sansão e ela meus longos cabelos, assim que o seu corpo se afastou do meu a minha perna sentiu um peso exorbitante para sustentar. Em um reflexo rápido eu consegui me agarrar as barras para não cair. A dor só aumentava.

- Vem amor, vou te ajudar a sentar. – Ela disse puxando a cadeira para mais perto de mim. Virei-me de costas para a cadeira e ela me conduziu, para que em uma única tentativa eu já estivesse sentado. Me ajeitei na cadeira e apoiei minha coluna no assento, o alivio foi imediato. Ela então, se ajoelhou ao meu lado e sorriu amplamente.

- Você não tem noção do quanto estou feliz! Além de caminhar você ficou em pé sem apoio nenhum! Eu nem sabia que você já tinha evoluído tanto. – Sua voz assumiu alguns tons tristes no final da sua frase e eu sabia o motivo, ela ainda estava ressentida e se sentindo excluída de toda essa parte da minha recuperação.

- Nem eu sabia! – A respondi. – Hoje foi a primeira vez que eu caminhei desde o dia do atentado.

- Sério? – Ela me questionou e eu pude ver as suas expressões assumirem linhas de exultação. A Bella era uma das mulheres mais inteligentes – se não for A mais – que eu já conheci. Eu sabia que ela ligaria a pessoa dela a minha vitória de hoje.

Eu estava prestes a me declarar e pedir perdão por tê-la afastado quando ouvi batidas leves na porta do meu quarto.

- Entre. – Disse alto o suficiente para a pessoa escutar enquanto a Bella se levantava ao meu lado. Era o meu pai.

- Atrapalho? – Ele perguntou tímido.

- De maneira nenhuma. – Respondi de pronto.

- Como está se sentindo, filho? – Ele me fazia aquela pergunta todas as noites e eu estava começando a acreditar que era no mesmo horário também.

- Bem melhor! – O respondi ocultando o fato que eu tinha acabado de dar alguns passos. Eu não queria lhe dar esperanças.

- E você, Bella? Espero que não tenha ficado chateada...

- Por errar um laudo pela primeira vez na vida? Não estou!

- Você tem alguma novidade sobre o caso? Porque até agora tudo o que eu sei é que o morador do apartamento veio a falecer em sua residência e ninguém sentiu falta, até o dia em que todo o piso desabou no apartamento inferior e revelou a sua ossada!

- Isso também é tudo o que sei, Carlisle. O Mike não é muito bom em desvendar casos...

0o0o0

**Bella POV.**

Esme havia caprichado no jantar. Eu amava lasanha!

- Desde quando você janta? E nesta quantidade? – Alice me questionou assim que eu coloquei o segundo pedaço da massa no meu prato. Senti meu rosto ruborescer por completo, pois todos que estavam na mesa me olharam.

- Eu... er...

- Ora, Alice! Que coisa mais feia. – Esme disse para ela. – Não se conta a quantidade de pedaços que uma pessoa come!

- Desculpe-me, Esme, não foi essa a minha intenção, mas sou amiga da Bella tempo o suficiente para achar estranho...

- Trabalhei duro hoje! – Respondi dando de ombros.

- Achei que o Mike não fosse bom em desvendar casos. – Edward disse ao meu lado. – Com o que exatamente você trabalhou duro hoje?

Virei-me e o encarei, seus olhos estavam negros e seu maxilar travado em uma linha fina. Eu perdi a linha de raciocínio e não sabia o que responder, eu falei que havia trabalhado duro apenas para despistar a Alice, jamais pensei que ele associaria aquela frase ao meu trabalho com o Mike. Eu fui lhe responder mais a intensidade e ferocidade dos seus olhos era tanta que eu comecei a gaguejar.

- Não precisa mais responder. – Ele disse soltando o ar que estava preso, virando-se para frente.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas todos na mesa estavam constrangidos e eu não queria piorar aquele sentimento. Meu estômago convulsionou e toda a lasanha que eu comi se revirou dentro dele, franzi o cenho quando senti o gosto amargo da minha bile subir pela minha garganta. Deixei a mesa e corri até o banheiro e vomitei tudo o que havia comido. Minhas mãos tremiam e quando eu fui até o lavatório molhar o meu rosto e enxaguar a minha boca eu me olhei no espelho e vi meus lábios pálidos e doentios.

- Bella. Está tudo bem? – Ouvi a Alice perguntar no lado de fora da porta.

- Está. – Respondi enquanto abria a porta para ela.

- Você está com um semblante péssimo!

- É que eu passei mal... – A respondi. – Posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro que sim Bella. Qualquer coisa!

- Posso ir dormir na sua casa? Tenho medo de ir para a minha e não quero ficar aqui tendo que aguentar o olhar acusatório do Edward. Ele se esqueceu de quem eu realmente sou. – Disse desolada.

- Eu jamais te negaria nada Bella, mas eu não acho que essa seja a melhor decisão! Você não acha melhor conversar com ele, explicar que o Mike é gay? – Ela me aconselhou.

- Não, Alice! Independente da sexualidade do Mike, ele tinha que acreditar em mim, no meu caráter, na pessoa que eu sempre demonstrei ser! – A respondi sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

Surpreendendo-me ela caminhou até a minha direção e me abraçou forte, me dando apoio.

- Fique em casa o tempo que precisar! Você já conhece aquela bagunça não é mesmo. Eu e o Emmett não conseguimos manter aquele apartamento arrumado!

Eu sorri minimamente.

- Você vai dormir aqui? – A questionei. – Porque eu posso chamar um taxi para me levar até a sua casa.

- Não. Eu vou embora hoje! – Ela me respondeu de pronto.

Alice me ajudou a juntar os meus pertences do quarto do Edward e eu tive que me concentrar muito para não me lembrar do beijo que nós trocamos há minutos atrás. A alegria que me dominou quando eu o vi caminhando ainda não havia se dissipado por completo, mas a tristeza de ver a desconfiança nos olhos dele me queimava por dentro.

Cheguei na cozinha e os Cullen ainda estavam jantando.

- Aonde vai? – Esme me questionou vendo-me com a minha bolsa.

- Eu só vim aqui para te agradecer imensamente pela hospitalidade, eu não sei explicar o impulso que me fez correr até aqui quando eu senti medo, mas você me acolheu de braços abertos e me tratou como uma filha. Eu jamais me esquecerei. – eu lhe disse sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

Observei ela levantar e caminhar até mim apenas para me abraçar forte.

- Tem certeza que precisa ir? – Me questionou.

- Tenho!

- Posso saber para onde vai? – Ela me perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Vou ficar na casa da Alice até prenderem o Jacob. – A respondi. – Ainda sinto medo de ficar sozinha em casa.

- Mas lá você estará segura?

- Tenho minha arma, uma boa pontaria e um guarda-costas de dois metros de largura! – A respondi tentando fazer piada da situação.

- Bella! – Ouvi a voz do Edward me chamando, mas eu não olhei em direção a ele.

- Vamos, Alice! – Disse caminhando em direção a porta.

- BELLA! – Edward gritou o meu nome. Mas eu já estava do lado de fora.

**Edward POV.**

Eu tinha conseguido estragar tudo! O meu ciúme e a minha insegurança afastaram a Bella de mim e justo no momento que eu mais precisava. Eu sentia a falta dela a cada estúpida batida do meu coração, a cada inalada de ar que eu era obrigado a dar para sobreviver. Eu ainda não tinha enlouquecido nesses últimos vinte dias porque o Emmett me dava noticias dela diariamente, apesar de que as noticias não eram boas. Ela não estava mais querendo ir para o Instituto e dizia diariamente o quão depressivo o trabalho estava se tornando. O seu carro havia fundido o motor e ela estava pensando seriamente em se desfazer dele e eu sabia o quanto aquilo a faria sofrer, o carro era a única lembrança física que ela tinha dos seus pais. O que me deixou feliz foi saber que ela não estava tendo problemas com a insônia, ao contrário, chegava do Instituto, jantava e ia dormir! Eu tentava não relacionar o fato de que em algumas pessoas a depressão se manifestava em forma de sono.

O Emmett me disse que ela ainda estava muito magoada com a forma que eu a tratei e que ela jamais pensou que eu fazia um juízo tão mal da sua pessoa. Aquilo acabou comigo. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que a minha desconfiança faria ela se sentir indigna. Eu mandei recado pelo Emmett para quando ela estivesse se sentindo melhor vir falar comigo, mas eu já estava esperando por ela por vinte longos dias.

Eu estava muito avançado na fisioterapia. Eu mesmo levantava da cadeira me apoiando nas barras e caminhava no andador fixo, eu ainda não conseguia caminhar sem segurar nas barras, mas o Emmett estava forçando nos exercícios para fortalecimento muscular, ele me disse que mais um mês e eu provavelmente já estarei andando de muletas. Eu nem podia acreditar!

O Jacob não manteve mais contato. Eu peguei o chip do celular destruído da Bella e coloquei no meu aparelho, se ele ligasse eu o atenderia. Eu mantinha contato diariamente com o delegado que me garantiu não desistir da investigação até captura-lo. Eu acreditava nele.

Meus pais, Alice e eu estávamos jantando como de costume, Jasper estava de folga, quando alguém apertou a campainha de casa. Meu pai se levantou prestativo e foi abrir a porta.

- Você? – escutei ele dizer num tom surpreso. – Aconteceu algo?

- Preciso falar com o Edward. – Eu não reconheci a voz masculina que queria falar comigo, mas empurrei as rodas da minha cadeira até a sala. Foi quando eu avistei o Mike Newton entrando na minha casa. Naquele momento inúmeras coisas passaram pela minha cabeça em uma fração de segundos, mas a que mais me convenceu e destruiu meu coração foi que ele veio até aqui me contar que estava apaixonado pela Bella e que iria namorar ela. Ele queria saber se ficaria tudo bem comigo, se eu suportaria aquela dor. Ele queria se fazer de bonzinho e eu jurei que a primeira coisa que faria quando começasse a andar seria esmurrar a cara dele!

- Boa noite, Edward. Podemos conversar? – Ele disse sério.

Meu coração estava à milhão dentro do peito.

- Claro. Sente-se. – Disse o mais formal possível.

Observei o Mike se sentar no meu sofá. Pernas juntas, mãos postas nos joelhos. Seus cabelos loiros caíam por cima da sua testa.

- Nem sei por onde começar. – Ele disse amedrontado.

- Que tal do começo?! Pode falar Mike, não tenha medo. – O respondi de forma natural tentando fazer com que o medo extremamente expressivo em sua face desaparecesse.

- Eu estou ocupando o seu lugar na polícia. – _Ele começou e eu senti a minha garganta ressecar._ – Estou junto com a Bella em um caso. – _Porra, fala logo!_ – Trabalhamos juntos por horas seguidas. – _Jesus_ – Mas ela está começando a se irritar comigo, e não só ela, o delegado também!

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar, Mike.

- Tem muita pressão em cima de mim sabe? – _Ele disse afinando a voz e eu confesso que me assustei._ – Não sou obrigada a aguentar certas coisas. – _ele disse obrigada?_ – É o chefe me cobrando resultados... Aff! Estou pretérita! Tive que aguentar baratas andando nos meus pés, tive pesadelos com crânios amassados, se eu vou interrogar um suspeito e ele chora eu choro junto!

- Isso é um problema... – Disse.

- Só sei que estou neste caso a mais de 20 dias e não tenho noção do que fazer. A Linda... Bella...Já me disse que não pode me ajudar com mais nada e que tudo o que ela poderia ter feito por mim ela já fez... E olha que eu já corri mais do que a cinderela quando escutou as doze badaladas! Não sei mais o que fazer. Por isso vim até aqui, te pedir para me ajudar, ou vou perder o meu emprego.

- Não acredito que o delegado te exoneraria apenas porque não desvendou um caso.

- Eu vou me demitir, Ed! Você não está entendendo... Não aguento mais, daqui a uns dias eu viro purpurina e sumo no ar!

Eu não aguentei mais me conter e soltei uma gargalhada ruidosa, eu sentia os tremores do meu riso subindo em ondas pela minha barriga, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. Como eu nunca reparei que ele era homossexual? E muito!

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Disse após passar a minha crise de risos. Ele me olhava sério e cético.

- Sim.

- Você é gay?

- Você não sabia?

- Não responda a minha pergunta com outra pergunta!

- Desculpe. Sim, sou gay. Desde que nasci. Porque? Você tem preconceito?

- Eu? – Disse elevando a voz. – De maneira nenhuma. Diga-me de forma clara com o que exatamente quer que eu te ajude.

Escutei o Mike me falar dos indícios e li todos os interrogatórios que ele fez. Estava uma merda, eu teria que ouvir todas as testemunhas novamente. Mas aquilo estava longe de me preocupar, a única coisa que eu pensava era como eu fui estúpido com a Bella e como que poderia me desculpar com ela por isso.


	13. Cute

_**Agradeço imensamente e de coração: **__Lolitasss; Naniiinha; MiliYLJJ; Thatyanne; Sofia –pt; Cintia Ramos; Dinda Cullen. _

_Saibam que os comentários de vocês é o combustível para eu continuar escrevendo... S2 vcs!_

_**Leh. Anjos: **_Sinto imensamente pelo seu marido, espero que ele melhore e que a lesão na medula dele seja tão superficial quanto a do meu Edward, porém, se não for eu rogo para que Deus dê força e coragem para vc, seu marido e toda a família. _**Stay Strong!**_

_O nome do capitulo de hoje foi completamente dedicado a minha Best e Beta que disse que esse capitulo foi a coisa mais cute eu ela leu nas últimas três semanas... Isso porque ela não leu o próximo kkk_

_Bjus meninas e obrigado pelo apoio. Vejo vcs nos comentários _

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Edward POV.**_

Deitado em minha cama fria, fitando o teto extremamente branco, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar na Bella. Eu fui um completo idiota! O meu cérebro estava disposto a me torturar naquela madrugada, repassando inúmeras vezes frases da Bella e toda a sua confiança em mim. A que eu mais ouvia no seu timbre de voz perfeito era : - _"eu confio cegamente em você."_ Lembro-me nitidamente do dia que ela me disse essa frase, eu tinha acabado de voltar de Cambridge e ela achava que eu tinha dormido com a Tânia, mas bastou eu dizer que isso não havia acontecido para que ela desse um show de maturidade. A dor da lembrança estava incinerando o meu corpo. Lembrei-me da primeira noite que passei trabalhando na delegacia após voltar de Cambridge e a Tânia estava lá, quando contei para a Bella a resposta dela foi: - _"Tudo bem, Edward. Não serei hipócrita a ponto de dizer que não ligo, mas eu acho que posso conviver com isso. Eu confio em você"_.

Porra! Ela sempre confiou em mim, mas quando ela precisou que eu confiasse nela, eu falhei. Acredito que esse é o principal motivo dela ter sumido todos esses dias, ela prezava muito a questão da confiança, e eu havia fodido com tudo.

Percebi que havia amanhecido quando pássaros começaram a cantarolar próximo a minha janela, eu não havia pregado o olho naquela noite. Eu não era uma pessoa que perdia o sono com facilidade, aliás, não me recordava de ter passado uma única noite em claro. Mas para tudo na vida tinha a primeira vez, e o remorso fez questão de me manter acordado para me agonizar o maior tempo possível. O Emmett chegou as 06:00H em ponto – _como sempre_. Após o desjejum eu tomei banho e depois fui caminhar no andador fixo, que agora era um aparelho como outro qualquer, não me exigia mais um esforço sub-humano. Faltando alguns segundos para eu deixar o andador eu observei o Emmett sair do meu quarto, ele ficou alguns minutos fora e quando voltou trouxe um par de muletas nos braços.

- Está na hora de você aposentar essa cadeira! – Ele me disse sorrindo.

- Não mesmo! – O respondi acovardado. – Não estou confiante.

- Problema seu! A partir de agora você vai caminhar com as muletas. – Ele me respondeu de forma grosseira caminhando na minha direção. Ele ajeitou uma muleta em baixo da minha axila direita e ajustou a altura, depois fez o mesmo no lado esquerdo. – Quando se sentir equilibrado, ande! É como no andador, você está apoiando da mesma forma.

- Você sabe que não é. – Eu o respondi suando frio.

- Caralho, Edward! Muda logo essa porra desse passo e caminha. – Emmett disse cruzando seus grossos braços em frente ao peito.

O Emmett tinha o poder de inflamar algo dentro de nós com todos aqueles palavrões, eu senti raiva e me empenhei em caminhar, descobrindo com muita alegria que andar era algo que não se esquece, e que o meu cérebro realmente era o meu maior empecilho. Apesar de sentir as pernas bem mais pesadas do que o normal, eu caminhei devagar até a porta e pedi para o Emmett a abrir, estava com medo de me desequilibrar ao tirar uma das mãos da muleta para girar a maçaneta. Continuei caminhando com muito esforço até a cozinha, onde a minha mãe se encontrava lavando a louça. Respirei fundo e abri um sorriso amplo e silencioso antes de chamá-la.

- Mãe. – Sussurrei não querendo assustá-la.

Instintivamente ela se virou para o local de onde ressoou a minha voz, nas mãos ela tinha um prato todo ensaboado que se espatifou no chão quando ela me viu em pé.

- Meu Deus, Edward! – Ela disse com a voz embargada enquanto corria até a minha direção. Ela me abraçou num rompante e eu tive sorte de haver uma parede atrás de nós, ou cairíamos, ambos. – Eu rezei tanto por você... Nem posso acreditar. – Ela disse soluçando em meio às lágrimas.

- Nem eu posso acreditar! Eu sabia que a minha recuperação seria rápida, haja vista que eu não tive realmente nenhuma ruptura medular, apenas uma pressão, mas eu jamais me imaginei andando de muletas em sessenta dias... – Respondi desejando poder soltar as muletas apenas para abraçar a minha mãe, mas eu não estava confiante e não havia ali nenhum surto de adrenalina como no dia em que eu beijei a Bella.

Assim que minha mãe me soltou do seu abraço apertado ela caminhou na direção do Emmett que assistia a tudo calado com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

- Confesso que fui contra a sua contratação no começo. – Minha mãe lhe disse visivelmente envergonhada. – Eu gostaria que meu filho fizesse o seu tratamento com fisioterapeutas renomados e conceituados! Quando ele me disse que faria a sua reabilitação em casa e com um recém formado eu quase me desesperei, mas fiz como faço com tudo nessa vida. Coloquei nas mãos de Deus. Foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz, Emmett. Você é o melhor fisioterapeuta do universo! – Dito isso ela tentou o abraçar como fez comigo, mas seus braços curtos pararam na metade das largas costas dele, que pela primeira vez na vida ficou constrangido na minha frente e ruborizou.

- Que belezinha, o Emmett está corando. – Eu disse sorrindo do seu semblante.

Ele apenas levantou o seu dedo médio para mim pelas costas da minha mãe e mandou-me "ir me fuder" de forma muda. Mas eu era bom em leitura labial!

- Muito obrigado, dona Esme. Eu nem sei o que dizer. – Ele disse e eu percebi nas linhas finas que se formavam na sai testa que ele estava realmente envergonhado.

- Primeiramente, pare de me chamar de "dona"! Você já é de casa. Daqui alguns dias a sua irmã casa com o meu filho e todos formaremos oficialmente uma grande família!

_Família_. Aquela palavra me tirou da minha casa e me transportou diretamente para a Bella. Desde que eu a conheci que eu sonho em constituir uma família ao lado dela. Por vezes, me imaginei chegando do trabalho tarde da noite, após um dia mais do que cansativo e era sempre ela a abrir a porta para mim. Ela se jogava nos meus braços, sorrindo contente em me ver, fazendo com que o Nitrogênio, Oxigênio, Argônio, Dióxido de Carbono e todos os outros componentes do ar que respiramos ficassem com o aroma único dos seus cabelos, relaxando-me instantaneamente.

**- **Edward... Está me ouvindo? – A voz da minha mãe me fez voltar a minha triste realidade.

- Desculpe-me mãe, me distraí.

- Pensando na Bella? – Ela me perguntou sem a intenção, mas ao escutar o nome da Bella o meu coração sangrou.

- Talvez. – Respondi tentando esconder a minha frustação.

Minha mãe pareceu perceber, pois não tocou mais no assunto. Após o almoço eu fui até a clínica de reabilitação com o Emmett fazer mais fisioterapia, como rotineiro, e ao chegar em casa – andando de muletas – todos vieram me abraçar. Meu pai, que é um dos homens mais durões que eu conheço, chorou ao me ver entrando.

- Eu vi isso, hein? – Eu tentei brincar, mas meus olhos marejaram no momento em que a primeira lágrima escorreu no seu rosto.

- Então terei que apagar a sua memória. - Ele me respondeu caminhando na minha direção para me abraçar.

Depois do meu pai foi a vez do Jasper.

- Você é o meu orgulho. – Ele disse enquanto me abraçava forte. – Quando éramos menores eu sempre quis ser como você, e hoje continuo querendo...

- Não força, Jasper. – Disse tentando manter a minha dignidade e não começar a chorar feito um bebê, mas estava ficando consideravelmente difícil.

Minha mãe veio me abraçar novamente dizendo o quanto me amava. A Alice me abraçou em meio a pulinhos e risinhos altos de exultação.

- Eu mal posso esperar para contar para a minha melhor amiga. – Ela disse e novamente o meu coração doeu.

- Eu não faço mais parte da vida dela, Alice. – Disse baixinho com medo de que se eu falasse alto o universo fizessem aquelas minhas palavras se tornarem mais reais ainda.

Alice sorriu com seu timbre de soprano e me encarou.

- Você não tem noção do que está dizendo. – Ela me disse ainda sorrindo.

- Não? Então onde ela está?

- Onde ela deveria estar. – Alice disse séria. – Você não achou que a magoaria com algo de tamanha importância para ela e depois de dois dias ela estaria aqui novamente. Achou?

- Não, não achei... – A respondi envergonhado, mas eu queria muito que ela estivesse ali.

Hipocrisia define. Eu sei! Eu mesmo a afastei e não deixei que ela participasse efetivamente da minha recuperação, e agora, eu a desejava ao meu lado mais do que tudo na vida!

Lentamente eu fui caminhando com a ajuda das muletas até a sala, me apoiei no sofá para me sentar sem que as muletas caíssem no chão. Não foi fácil, mas eu sabia que tudo dependia de prática. Sentado eu já era capaz de mexer as pernas completamente, quem não soubesse da minha lesão e me visse sentado não seria capaz de imaginá-la. Todos se sentaram na sala, minha mãe abriu um vinho tinto suave que há tempos ela estava guardando e distribuiu taças para todos, menos para mim que ainda estava tomando medicação e não podia beber bebidas alcoólicas. O aroma do jantar que a minha mãe estava preparando estava magnífico e o clima na sala estava leve, as piadas do Emmett faziam todos sorrirem, até as mais infames. Assim que minha mãe deixou a sala para olhar as panelas ele disse:

- Tenho uma boa, mas tenho que contar antes que a Esme volte! – "Um carioca, em viagem a Buenos Aires, saiu para conhecer a cidade com um amigo argentino, que o levou ao famoso obelisco, um dos emblemas da cidade. Impressionado o brasileiro comentou: - Muito bonito o monumento! E grande também. – Então o argentino pergunta: - Você sabe em que modelo ele foi inspirado? – Não faço ideia. Algo tão enorme – responde o brasileiro. – Foi no pênis de mi papai! – Fala o argentino, com cara de malandro. O brasileiro deu um sorriso sem graça, ficou puto de raiva, mas deixou para lá. No dia seguinte, o argentino telefonou e eles combinaram um encontro no mesmo monumento. Quando o argentino chegou, viu o brasileiro com mais dez pessoas, todas de mãos dadas, circundando o monumento. – O que é isso? O que vocês estão fazendo? – pergunta o argentino curioso. E o brasileiro diz: - Estamos tentando calcular o tamanho da buceta da sua mãe!

Mal terminou de falar o Emmett já estava chorando de tanto sorrir, o Jasper sorria ruidosamente e em ondas fazendo-me gargalhar junto, mesmo não achando a piada engraçada. Meu pai sorria contidamente e a Alice apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Sinceramente, não sei de onde você tirou essa boca imunda! – Ela ralhou com ele que não parou de sorrir nem mesmo assim.

As gargalhadas se tornaram sorrisos contidos quando eu escutei um celular tocando. A Alice deu um pulo no sofá e depois pegou o celular no bolso traseiro da sua calça jeans.

- Vocês se importam se eu atender no viva-voz? Meu celular deu pau, só atende no viva!

- Imagine, Alice. Pode atender. – Meu pai disse encostando-se no sofá.

- Alô.

"_Oi, Alice! Onde você está?"_ – Quando meu cérebro reconheceu a voz da Bella meu maxilar travou e o meu coração acelerou de forma frenética, aumentando a velocidade que o sangue percorria nas minhas veias, fazendo-me sentir extremamente vivo.

- Na casa do Jasper. Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alice a questionou olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

"_Não, fique tranquila. Nada de Jacob! Mas é que hoje é a minha primeira consulta com o psicólogo e estou realmente tentada a não ir... Se você estivesse por perto ia solicitar a sua companhia." –_ Consulta com psicólogo? Como assim? Eu pedi tanto para ser o seu psicólogo e agora ela estava indo se consultar com outro? Agora além do sangue a milhão nas veias eu tinha também o ar entrando e saindo dos meus pulmões em uma velocidade absurda.

- Eu vou com você Bella. Onde está?

"_Ainda no Instituto. Se eu te contar você não acredita. Eu dormi com a cara no meu relatório"._

_-_ Que horas é a sua consulta? – Alice a questionou sorrindo.

"_Daqui à uma hora. Mas quer saber? Eu acabo de desistir! Não quero mais ir Alice. Vou para a sua casa descansar"._

Aproveitei que a Alice ainda me olhava e estendi a mão para ela requisitando o seu celular. Ela balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo e eu cruzei meus dedos em frente ao rosto a implorando.

- Bella. – Ela disse afinando a voz de forma infantil. – Lembra-se do defeito do meu celular...

"_Sim. Já o consertou?"_

_-_ Na verdade não. É que o Edward está na minha frente.

"_E dai?"_

- Ele quer falar com você...

O silêncio foi torturante. Eu podia perceber os olhares do meu pai, do Emmett e do Jasper em mim, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o celular nas mãos da Alice. Ela não respondeu, desta forma a Alice se levantou e colocou o celular nas minhas mãos. – Ela está escutando. – Disse caminhando em direção à cozinha. Respirei fundo e então percebi que a minha mão estava tremendo. Observei meu pai, o Jasper e o Emmett se levantarem e caminharem para fora. – _Muita gentileza_.

- Alô. – Disse e minha voz saiu rouca e tremida.

"_Oi, Edward. Tudo bem?"_ – Ela me respondeu formalmente.

- Nem tudo está bem, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

"_Um favor?" –_ Me perguntou curiosa.

- Sei que não tenho moral nenhuma para te pedir favores... – Eu disse suspirando profundamente. – Mas eu realmente gostaria de ser o seu psicólogo. Sempre foi o meu desejo. Eu fodi tudo com o meu ciúme, mas ser seu psicólogo é muito importante para mim.

"_Olha, Edward, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas você já possui os seus próprios problemas, não quero te sobrecarregar com os meus."_

- Por favor, Bella. – eu supliquei. – Me deixa ao menos tentar. Nós fazemos uma sessão e se você não gostar, eu não toco mais nesse assunto.

"_Não sei... Até este momento você nem lembrava que eu existia. Agora só porque me ouviu falar com a Alice está se importando..." – _Eu mereci essa! Mas falar que eu nem me lembrava da sua existência foi demais.

- Bella, nunca mais repita uma sandice dessas. – eu disse contendo a raiva. – Porque eu penso em você desde o momento que eu acordo até quando eu me deito. Eu sempre me importei com você e vou me importar até o último segundo da minha vida! – Eu queria falar mais, lhe dizer que eu não liguei porque estava lhe dando espaço, lhe dando a opção de querer ficar ou não, porque a minha mente fértil e infantil acreditava que o Mike era uma opção na vida dela. – Por favor, Bella.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo ínfimo, mas que me pareceu uma eternidade.

"_Tudo bem. Uma sessão para experimentar."_ – Ela finalmente me respondeu.

- Pode ser hoje? – Meu coração não batia mais, ele apanhava a cada segundo a mais que ela demorava para me responder.

"_Estou indo"_

_-_ Obrigado. – Eu disse por fim não contendo a alegria na minha voz.

**Bella POV.**

Eu senti uma vontade avassaladora de chorar assim que desliguei o celular. Eu não estava preparada para vê-lo novamente. Eu já havia ficado mais tempo sem o ver do que esses vinte dias, mas foi em situações completamente opostas. Dessa vez eu estava realmente empenhada em tira-lo da minha vida. Eu já havia dado o meu melhor, eu estava ao lado dele com todo o meu amor, mas ele simplesmente me desprezou e ainda duvidou do meu caráter. Eu não merecia aquelas insinuações, ainda mais porque eu sempre acreditei cegamente na pessoa que ele era e eu sempre achei que a recíproca era verdadeira... Talvez por isso eu tenha aguentado ficar longe tantos dias, mesmo perguntando dele para o Emmett sempre que possível.

Peguei minha bolsa e fechei a minha sala no Instituto. O relatório estava inacabado, juntamente com o começo do inquérito policial que o Mike estava tentando fazer. Aquela estava sendo de longe a pior investigação da minha vida e eu estava me sentindo péssima por isso. Esse foi o motivo crucial que me convenceu a fazer terapia. Meus problemas nunca atingiram a minha vida profissional, mas agora eu não conseguia mais viver em paz, eu não conseguia esquecer o Edward, mas repetia incontáveis vezes que precisava esquecê-lo... O dia inteiro... A noite toda... Eu repetia, mas não me convencia.

Dirigi de forma impaciente até o nosso condomínio e guiei o carro da Alice – Porque o meu ainda estava quebrado - retamente até a casa dos Cullen. Estacionei o veículo e permaneci sentada por um tempo imensurável, eu estava criando coragem para encará-lo. Coragem para olhar dentro dos seus olhos verdes, coragem para assistir a sua face se contorcendo no meu sorriso torto preferido. Coragem para me sentir viva novamente. Apertei a campainha e meu coração disparou assim que o som se propagou para dentro da casa dos Cullen, agora não tinha mais volta, eu teria que encará-lo. Estava esperando a enxerida da Alice abrir a porta para mim, mas quem veio me recepcionar foi o Jasper.

- Cunhada! – Ele exclamou assim que me viu e abriu um largo sorriso, deixando-me extremamente envergonhada. – Chegou em boa hora, estamos jantando!

- Ah! Não. – o respondi sentindo minha bochecha corar. – Não vim comer, vim para uma consulta com o Edward.

- Você não tem escolha, minha mãe já colocou o seu prato sobre a mesa. – Ele disse puxando-me pelo braço.

Assim que eu vi a mesa dos Cullen lotada meu coração se aqueceu, eu amava todos que estavam ali, principalmente o homem alto, loiro e fodásticamente lindo que estava me encarando.

- Bella! Fiz frango xadrez, espero que goste! – Esme me disse toda solícita.

- Eu adoro! – A respondi, sentando ao seu lado, ignorando completamente o lugar vago ao lado do Edward.

- Você está com um perfume maravilhoso, Bella! – Esme me disse pegando um prato para me servir, eu odiava quando ela colocava a comida no prato para mim, mas desisti de tentar persuadi-la, ela nunca mudava. – Qual perfume você usa?

- Eu não uso perfume! – A respondi envergonhada.

- Impossível! – Ela exclamou me encarando, enquanto colocava o prato repleto de comida na minha frente.

- O cheiro vem dos cabelos dela! – Edward disse displicente. – É um aroma adocicado não é? Faz me lembrar de morangos. – Ele sorriu de canto e meu coração parou de bater.

Esme pegou uma mecha dos meus cabelos e levou até o nariz, depois sorriu largamente.

- Você está certo, Edward. O cheiro é mesmo dos cabelos dela!

- Podem, por favor, parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Eu pedi sorrindo.

Esme sorriu de volta e voltou a sua atenção para a comida. Eu comecei a comer mantendo a minha cabeça abaixada, só eu sei a vontade descomunal que eu passei de levantar a minha cabeça apenas para encarar o Edward. Eu tinha a leve impressão que ele me olhava, mas eu não queria pagar para ver, eu já teria muito tempo para olhar em seus olhos durante a terapia. A comida estava maravilhosa, como sempre, e eu comi tudo rapidamente. Estava faminta! Quando terminei de comer percebi que todos já haviam terminado e que a Esme estava colocando pratinhos de sobremesa e colherzinhas sobre a mesa. Involuntariamente, meus olhos buscaram o do Edward e quando eu os encontrei foi como se todo o ar da sala de jantar se esvaísse.

- Fiz Pudim de leite condensado. – Esme disse orgulhosa enquanto colocava um grande e suculento pudim no meio da mesa. Instantaneamente, eu olhei para a Alice. Eu queria, desesperadamente, comer aquele pudim, mas ela estava de marcação cerrada comigo, dizendo-me que algo não estava certo, porque eu nunca comi doces e agora havia criado uma fixação por eles. Eu sabia que o "algo errado" que ela falava queria dizer "gravidez", e essa era a cogitação mais estapafúrdia que eu já havia ouvido, não havia a menor chance. A minha teoria era que o stress todo que eu estava passando havia mexido com os meus hormônios, eu estava muito triste com a falta do Edward e quando comemos doces o nosso corpo libera uma dose cavalar de serotonina, que é um hormônio que traz uma grande sensação de prazer! A Alice me encarava pensativa, eu sabia que ela estava desejando o meu deslize. Eu olhei para o pudim e suspirei derrotada.

- Terei que dispensar a sobremesa Esme, estou satisfeita! – Disse com um sorriso falso. A vontade real era a de comer o pudim inteiro!

Eu levei meu corpo para trás e apoiei as costas no encosto da cadeira, depois cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo. Observei o Edward pegar um pedaço de pudim, colocar no prato e estender na minha direção.

- Eu disse que não queria. – Argumentei.

- Foi a mentira mais descarada que você já contou! – Ele disse enfiando uma colher no meio do pedaço do pudim que eu tive que pegar da sua mão.

A Alice explodiu em uma gargalhada ruidosa e se a minha arma não estivesse tão longe eu certamente a apontaria na sua direção.

Comi a fatia de pudim satisfeita, já que não havia outra escolha. – Esme você possui mãos abençoadas para a culinária! – Disse assim que terminei de comer, e agora eu estava realmente satisfeita! Minha barriga estava pesada e eu podia sentir o sono voltando.

- Obrigado, Bella! Você, como sempre, é muito gentil! – Esme me respondeu.

Foi então que eu observei o Edward se virar na cadeira e pegar um par de muletas que, até então, eu não tinha reparado que estavam atrás dele. O Jasper se levantou rapidamente e lhe estendeu a mão puxando-o para cima, deixando-o de pé. O Edward colocou as muletas nas axilas e apoiou suas mãos nelas virando-se para mim.

- Vamos? – Ele me disse, mas eu não consegui me mexer.

Primeiro que eu não havia reparado que ele não estava sentado na cadeira de rodas e sim na cadeira normal. Eu evitei tanto o contato visual que isso me passou despercebido. Senti minhas pernas tremerem embaixo da mesa e a ponta dos meus dedos gelarem, meu corpo ficou enfraquecido e minha visão turvou, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Fechei meus olhos por um momento e no outro já senti mãos grandes tirando a minha pulsação. Eu sabia que era do Jasper.

- Bella, sua pressão está caindo... O que está sentindo? – Ele me perguntou aflito.

Mas eu não conseguia responder, porque simplesmente, o amor da minha vida que há vinte dias estava em uma cadeira de rodas estava em pé, na minha frente.

- Bella, me responde. – Ele pediu novamente.

- Eu disse para ela parar de comer doces, seu organismo não está acostumado! – Alice praguejou.

- Bella. – Escutei a voz do Edward me chamando, fazendo com que eu voltasse a mim. – O que está sentindo?

- Nada. – Consegui responder.

- Isso está acontecendo com frequência? – Jasper me perguntou.

- Não, Jasper. Eu apenas não sabia que o Edward já era capaz de ficar em pé...

Eu pude escutar sorrisos e silvos de alívio por toda a sala de jantar.

- Esquecemos de contar para a Bella! – Carlisle disse sorridente.

- Sim, esqueceram! – Eu respondi sorrindo tentando não piscar repetidas vezes, ou as lágrimas traiçoeiras que marejavam os meus olhos cairiam.

Caminhei até o lado do Edward e juntos fomos até o seu quarto. A sensação de vê-lo andando novamente foi indescritível. Eu queria gritar, me jogar em seus braços e beijar cada milímetro do seu corpo, mas eu me contive. Ele entrou no seu quarto e com muita cautela se sentou em uma poltrona preta que estava posicionada propositalmente de frente para a sua cama.

- Não tenho um consultório, então está tudo improvisado. Espero que não se importe.

- Não me importo.

- Você escolhe se quer ficar sentada ou deitada na cama... – ele me disse visivelmente envergonhado.

Caminhei igualmente envergonhada até a sua cama e me sentei na sua frente. Eu não sabia o que fazer com minhas mãos e nem para onde olhar. Terapia por si só já é algo que nos deixa desconfortável, agora imagine terapia com o Edward, no quarto dele, sentada na cama dele, sentindo o aroma da pele dele de forma intensa... Eu não iria aguentar!

- O que te levou a finalmente procurar a terapia? – Ele me perguntou em um tom formal. Eu podia perceber o esforço dele em se manter profissional. Ele estava sentado numa postura ereta, com uma caneta dourada em uma mão e um bloco de folhas brancas na outra que ele pegou em cima de uma escrivaninha ao seu lado. Eu não entendi o motivo do papel e da caneta. Ele tinha um Tablet!

- Vários fatores. – Respondi tentando manter o mesmo tom formal e impessoal. – O maior deles foi o fato de eu não conseguir me concentrar no meu trabalho... Sempre que algo me causava sofrimento eu me afundava no trabalho e de certa forma esquecia-me da dor, mas algo aconteceu e eu não consigo mais fazer isso!

Eu mantinha a minha cabeça baixa, mas eu podia ver o Edward escrevendo de forma frenética.

- Quando você fala dor. O que lhe vem na mente? Qual o seu significado de dor?

- Ausência das pessoas que eu amo na minha vida. – Respondi de pronto fitando minhas mãos que estavam em cima dos joelhos. Ouvi o Edward suspirar profundamente.

- Você costuma perder horas da sua vida pensando nessas pessoas?

- Muitas horas.

- Certo. Olhe para mim. – Ele pediu com a voz grave. Levantei meu rosto e quando meus olhos encontraram os deles minha visão ficou turva. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto assumiu profundas linhas tristes. – A dor é a "dica" que o corpo te dá para que você perceba que algo não está bom. É forma de dizer "mude"! Você não pode, de forma nenhuma, deixar de viver o presente para ficar relembrando o passado, a vida é algo muito valioso e com prazo curto para expirar. Prometa-me que toda vez que as lembranças surgirem em sua mente você irá bloqueá-las e pensar em outra coisa. Esse será o seu primeiro exercício! Com o tempo as lembranças deixarão de aparecer...

- E eu me esquecerei dos meus pais... E de você?

Seu olhar vacilou e novamente ele puxou o ar profundamente para os seus pulmões, soltando-o logo em seguida.

- Não, Bella! Você irá esquecer a dor. As lembranças dos seus pais sempre estarão com você. Você poderá sonhar com eles, poderá deixar flores em suas lápides. Mas você precisa deixar algumas coisas para trás, coisas que pertencem ao passado! E quanto a mim...Bem, eu espero com toda a minha alma que você não me esqueça.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, assim como as minhas orelhas e o meu pescoço. Ele não queria que eu o esquecesse. Como se essa hipótese fosse realmente possível!

- Bloquear pensamentos que me fazem lembrar da minha dor. Certo! – Eu o respondi minimamente consciente do nível do vermelho que eu havia alcançado

- Estou sabendo que você tem dormido bem! – Ele disse mudando de assunto.

- Verdade!

- Parou de tomar café? – Ele me questionou anotando algo em seu grosso bloco de notas. Eu não havia percebido até aquele momento, mas eu realmente tinha parado de tomar café, aliás, eu havia trocado o vício.

- Parei. Agora tomo copos e mais copos de achocolatado! – Respondi sorrindo.

- Leite é cálcio! Nem preciso dizer o quanto ele é melhor que a cafeína exagerada que você ingeria!

- Não. Não precisa. – Eu disse em meio a um grande bocejo. Eu estava com muito sono.

- Você trabalhou o dia todo. Deite-se e relaxe. – Ele me pediu e eu me senti tentada a aceitar. Sua cama espaçosa estava me chamando. – Vamos, Isabella Swan. Deite-se e relaxe um pouco, faz parte da terapia!

- Isabella é o cacete! – Disse baixinho puxando o seu travesseiro para mais perto. Descalcei-me e deitei de costas na sua cama, fechando os olhos quando a sensação de alivio me dominou por completo. Como era bom deitar!

Escutei o seu sorriso contido e me permitir sorrir junto com ele. Era estranho, porque a nossa relação não tinha nome, mas continuava ali, forte! Eu havia ficado vinte dias tentando esquece-lo, me torturando com as lembranças de uma coisa que eu jurava ter perdido e agora ela estava ali, como sempre esteve. Eu podia sentir a energia magnética que passava do corpo dele para o meu, eu podia sentir meu corpo reagindo à proximidade do corpo dele e eu sabia intimamente que aquilo nunca iria mudar.

- Quando seus pais faleceram... No que você mais pensava?

- Em morrer junto.

- Com o tempo isso mudou?

- Sim!

- Quando exatamente isso mudou?

- Quando eu te conheci!

Eu permaneci de olhos fechados por uns minutos e quando percebi que ele não faria mais perguntas me virei na sua direção para encará-lo. Ele estava de olhos fechados, encostado na cadeira e com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados no seu colo. Ele mordia a parte inferior dos lábios e sua respiração estava muito acelerada.

- Edward. Está tudo bem? – Eu o questionei aflita, mas ele permaneceu calado, sem mover um músculo. Ele estava com um semblante de dor e eu comecei a ficar realmente preocupada.

- Nem tudo está bem. – Ele respondeu no exato momento que eu me preparava para levantar. – Mas este não é o momento para falarmos sobre isso, eu só preciso de um segundo para dar continuidade a sua terapia, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Respondi de pronto. Eu só não disse que por mim encerraríamos a terapia porque isso implicaria em eu ir embora. E eu definitivamente não queria ir. Fechei novamente meus olhos e relaxei, aguardando o Edward continuar com as perguntas.

**Edward POV.**

Mais uma resposta como aquela e eu me ajoelharia aos pés dela e pediria perdão por ter sido um babaca! Eu tentava respirar com o diafragma inalando a maior quantidade de oxigênio possível na tentativa vã de fazer a dor que se alastrou no meu peito diminuir. Se já não bastasse eu ter que ficar frente a frente com ela sem poder tocá-la, ter que sentir o seu perfume sem poder afundar minhas narinas na sua pele e me embriagar, eu ainda tinha que a ouvir dizendo que a minha ausência doía e que eu a tirei de uma depressão crônica. Meu coração derreteu e eu perdi a capacidade de dialogar. Permaneci com os olhos fechados buscando o meu eixo central de sanidade por um tempo indeterminado, só abri meus olhos porque percebi a respiração da Bella se alterar. Abri meus olhos e a encontrei dormindo tranquilamente na minha cama.

Sorri e coloquei a minha prancheta contendo os dados da sua terapia na mesinha que estava ao meu lado, depois peguei minhas muletas e com muito esforço consegui me levantar sozinho. Aquele, com certeza, estava sendo um dia épico. Uma efeméride que eu jamais esqueceria. O dia que voltei a caminhar. O dia que a Bella aceitou fazer terapia comigo. O dia que eu percebi que não era nada sem aquela mulher.

Tomei um banho ainda utilizando a "cadeira para banho" de deficientes. Eu não conseguiria lavar meus cabelos em pé, pois estaria com as mãos ocupadas me segurando nas barras laterais. Coloquei apenas a bermuda do meu pijama, estava uma noite quente! Assim que sai do banho eu travei uma batalha interna entre a minha razão e a minha emoção. Uma dizia que o correto seria eu ir dormir na sala e deixar a Bella dormindo na minha cama e a outra gritava para que eu simplesmente deitasse ao seu lado e dormisse tranquilamente. Ela não havia vindo até aqui para me ver, ela estava em uma consulta. Poderia eu me aproveitar? Observei ela se virar na cama e suspirar profundamente. Seus cabelos compridos se espalharam pelo meu travesseiro e então ela sussurrou o meu nome de forma nítida, sorrindo minimamente depois. Meu coração inflou dentro do meu peito e eu simplesmente caminhei até a minha cama, deixando as muletas de lado, deitando-me com ela e acabando de vez com a batalha dentro de mim.

Eu estava me sentindo um adolescente que se apaixona pela primeira vez. Minhas mãos estavam suadas e tremiam quando eu sentei na cama. Eu me ajeitei ao seu lado e quando deitei a cabeça no travesseiro o aroma dos cabelos dela me atingiu como uma bola de canhão, eu pensei um palavrão quando senti meu pênis ficando ereto. Afastei-me o máximo que a largura da minha cama permitia e levei as mãos nos cabelos, aquilo era um tormento! Como que para me torturar como na época das ordenações Filipinas a Bella passou o braço pela minha barriga e se aninhou nos meus braços.

- Apague a luz! – Ela pediu dormindo e eu sorri amplamente me esticando para acionar o interruptor. Deus é prova que eu tentei ao máximo "não me aproveitar" da situação, mas ela havia me abraçado, eu não podia fazer nada que não fosse abraça-la de volta, passando meus braços pela sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto do meu peito, apenas para que eu afundasse o rosto em seus cabelos perfumados.

Dormi profundamente sentindo a minha alma leve. Lembrei-me da resposta que a Alice me dera mais cedo quando eu perguntei onde a Bella estava: - "Ela está onde deveria estar". Não, não estava. Agora ela está onde deveria!

Acordei de madrugada porque a Bella estava se debatendo na cama e gemendo coisas desconexas. Eu nunca havia a visto daquela forma. Sentei-me na cama e acendi a luz. O suor escorria pela lateral do rosto dela e seu rosto estava contorcido em linhas dolorosas. Passei minhas mãos em sua face tentando acalmá-la. – Bella. – Eu a chamei baixinho e beijei o seu rosto. – Bella. – Chamei novamente entrelaçando minhas mãos na sua. – Acorda, amor. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos.

Observei a confusão marcar seu rosto quando ela abriu os olhos e me enxergou, mas essa confusão durou segundos, até que a compreensão a dominasse e ela se jogasse em meus braços, chorando copiosamente.

- Calma, amor. Foi apenas um pesadelo. – Eu disse tentando acalmá-la, mas ela chorava com tanto sentimento que o meu coração chegou a doer.

- Eu odeio esse pesadelo... – Ela disse aos prantos.

- Você costuma ter sempre o mesmo pesadelo? – A inqueri.

- Apenas esse. – Ela me respondeu com a voz baixa. – Essa maldito pesadelo onde eu vejo todos que eu amo me abandonando... Uns morrem, outros simplesmente vão embora e eu fico sozinha em uma campina muito verde, sofrendo a maior dor da minha existência...

Eu a abracei forte contra o meu corpo. Não adiantaria eu dizer para ela que ninguém a abandonaria, que eu jamais a abandonaria. Aquilo fazia parte da depressão e sonhar não era ruim, nos sonhos que a mente libera os seus maiores temores! Eu iria provar para ela que ficaria para sempre ao seu lado.

- Agora não existe mais dor. Lembra-se do exercício que te passei na terapia? Não pensar em nada que te cause dor...

- Eu dormi aqui. – Ela concluiu sorrindo. – Que vergonha!

- Esta cama é tão sua quanto minha! – Eu a respondi e ela sorriu alto.

- Estou com saudade da minha casa, mas na minha próxima terapia tenho que conversar com o meu psicólogo sobre o medo exorbitante que eu estou de voltar.

- Tenho certeza que ele dirá que esse medo é normal, que ele está com tanto medo quanto você e que jamais concordará que você volte sozinha...

- Terapias são diariamente? – Ela me perguntou se afastando.

- Se você quiser...

Observei ela se deitar novamente ao meu lado e sorrir com o canto dos lábios.

- Eu quero.– Dito isso ela fechou os olhos para voltar a dormir. Eu apaguei a luz e sem o menor pudor a abracei forte e sorri em seus cabelos quando ela me abraçou de volta.

Como eu não havia dormido na noite anterior eu acabei perdendo o horário de acordar. O Emmett não foi me acordar as 06:00H como rotineiro, desta forma eu acordei as 08:00H e a Bella não estava mais ao meu lado. Quando cheguei na cozinha encontrei o Emmett tomando café tranquilamente.

- O que houve com você que não chegou aqui as 06:00H em ponto? – O questionei.

- Bem, hoje eu te liberei da fisioterapia matinal. – Ele me respondeu com a boca cheia de bolo.

- Nossa! Obrigado. – disse sarcástico. _Justo hoje que eu queria ver a Bella saindo e casa._

- Fisioterapia a partir de hoje será apenas no período da tarde, na clinica. – Ele me informou e eu não pude deixar de ficar contente, assim poderia ajudar o Mike a desvendar logo esse caso que tanto o afligia.

- Hoje eu tenho que ajudar uma pessoa durante a tarde. Posso faltar na fisioterapia?

Emmett sorriu ruidosamente.

- Vai se fuder cara! Não sou sua mãe para você me pedir permissão!

- Você é um cavalo mesmo! Eu só estava mostrando que me importo com o seu trabalho! – O respondi irado.

- Calma, man. Sim, você pode faltar, mas só porque você nunca faltou! – Ele respondeu afinando a voz, imitando uma mulher.

- Vai se fuder. – Eu disse perdendo a paciência e ela sorriu mais ainda.

...

O Mike chegou em casa meia hora antes do combinado. Ele estava realmente ansioso.

- Quais são suas impressões sobre o caso? – eu o questionei assim que ele sentou-se a minha frente na mesa da copa.

- Horríveis! – Ele disse afinando a voz. – Um homem morre dentro do seu próprio apartamento e ninguém percebe. Como assim? Que cara mais "forever alone"!

- Ele trabalhava?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Mas você não investigou isso? – O questionei e ele apenas mordeu os lábios. - O nome completo da vítima. – Pedi.

- Tadeu Gregório da Silva. – Ele disse pegando uma folha de sulfite que estava toda escrita com a letra da Bella.

- Ela está frustrada por não desvendar esse caso... – Eu disse pegando a folha da sua mão. – Não aguento mais vê-la assim. Farei o possível para desvendar esse caso e você não vá abrir a sua boca e dizer que fui eu!

- Eu juro. – ele disse fazendo cruz com os dedos da mão beijando-a em seguida.

- Precisava perguntar umas coisas para ela... – Pensei alto.

- Posso ligar no celular dela e deixar no viva voz.

- Ela já comprou outro celular?! – Disse sentindo-me excluído da vida dela.

- Há uma semana! – Ele me respondeu digitando o número que eu desconhecia.

Ouvi ela atender sem ânimo na voz, aliás, ela estava com voz de quem estava doente!

- Pergunte se ela está bem – sussurrei para o Mike que fez a minha pergunta a ela.

- _Estou bem sim! Só um pouco cansada._

_- _Diz para ela que você verificou as imagens das fotos do fotógrafo legista e os cortes sugerem um crime passional. – sussurrei e o Mike fez um semblante de desentendido.

- Eu vi as fotos do fotógrafo e acho que foi crime passional.

Revirei os olhos. Não foi aquilo que eu disse.

_- E daí?_ – ela perguntou e ele me olhou confuso.

- Pergunta se ela se lembra de haver alguma marca de lâmina nos outros ossos.

- Tem marcas nos outros ossos? – Ele perguntou.

- _Marcas de que?_

- De Gilette.

- Porra, Mike! Assim fica difícil. – eu disse.

- _Edward?_ – Ela disse o meu nome e depois ficou em silêncio. – _Mike o que está fazendo com o Edward?_

Peguei o celular da mão do Mike. Eu não podia mentir para ela, não querendo reconquistá-la como eu queria.

- Oi, Bella. – Disse com a voz branda. – O Mike veio me pedir ajuda para solucionar este caso, espero que não se importe.

- Não me importo. – Ela disse realmente brava. – Eu só achei que você não gostasse do Mike!

- Ele é um cara legal! – Respondi me esquivando do assunto.- Eu só queria saber se há alguma marca de lâmina nos outros ossos.

-Não... Apenas no crânio.

- Pelo o que entendi ele é um Disposo Fóbicos.

- Sim. Um acumulador. – Ela confirmou.

- As fotos indicam que a vítima era um acumulador de nível cinco.

- Cinco de dez? – Mike perguntou ao meu lado.

- Não. Cinco de cinco! – O respondi de forma natural, mas algo na minha resposta fez a Bella explodir em uma gargalhada do outro lado do telefone e eu não aguentei, tive que sorrir junto.

- As coisas geralmente estão entre dez! – Mike tentou se justificar.

- Há respingos de sangue pela casa certo? – A inqueri ignorando o Mike.

- Sim. – Ela me respondeu se recuperando do ataque de riso.

- Pode me trazer uma cópia do seu relatório? O Mike não sabe aonde enfiou o dele!

Ela sorriu novamente.

- Tudo bem, levo hoje à noite.

- Ótimo. Então tchau. – Eu disse sem graça, porque eu geralmente terminava as nossas ligações lhe dizendo que eu a amava ou mandando beijo, mas eu não queria forçar uma situação.

- Tchau. – Ela me respondeu da mesma maneira, antes de desligar o telefone.

- Vocês conseguem perceber a química que possuem? Vocês formam o casal mais lindo que eu já conheci! – Mike disse de uma forma muito gay.

- Eu sei do que está falando... – Respondi pensativo. Eu também sentia essa química. A todo instante.

**Bella POV.**

Edward Cullen e Mike Newton juntos em um caso. Essa eu queria ver de perto! De certa forma eu estava muito feliz, porque agora o Edward sabia o quão gay o Mike era e que ele não representava nenhum risco. Apesar de que eu gostaria que ele tivesse a certeza que nem o mais macho alfa da espécie humana me faria sentir desejo. No amor era tudo ou nada, e ele era o meu tudo! Ele tinha o conjunto de tudo o que eu mais amava. Ele mesmo havia me dito que eu havia me apaixonado por ele nos primeiros segundos que eu o vi, como ele pode ser tão inseguro?

Eu havia passado o resto da tarde refazendo o meu relatório que estava um lixo, sério! Saber que o Edward o leria me deu vergonha, eu tive que refazer vários exames e refazer também o meu relatório, talvez durante a noite nós chegássemos a alguma conclusão!

Eu estava tão excitada por voltar a trabalhar com o Edward, que fui até a padaria e comprei vários pães doces recheados e também um copo gigante de leite com achocolatado e, pasmem, eu coloquei açúcar! Comi muito mais do que o meu sistema digestivo é capaz de processar, e dez minutos após me empanturrar, eu comecei a passar mal. Corri até o banheiro da minha sala e me ajoelhei em frente ao vaso sanitário e só saí de lá quando não havia mais nada para sair. Levantei-me lentamente e caminhei até o lavatório, escovei meus dentes e lavei meu rosto. Quando eu levantei meu rosto e me olhei no espelho eu percebi que estava muito pálida, branca feito uma vela. Eu me assustei com o meu semblante cadavérico e, então a minha visão ficou turva, minhas pernas não sustentaram mais o peso do meu corpo e eu quase desmaiei, mas me sentei no vaso sanitário antes de cair! Deitei minha cabeça no meio dos meus joelhos dobrados e esperei a vertigem passar, mas o mal estar só aumentava.

_Droga! Terei que ir ao médico. –_ Pensei irritada. Se eu fosse para a minha casa certamente não iria ao pronto socorro, mas eu estava indo para a casa dos Cullen encontrar com o Edward, ele era o homem mais protetor da face da terra e mesmo não estando namorando comigo, eu sabia que ele iria brigar comigo. Olhei no relógio: 18:00H. Levantei-me ainda tonta e disquei para um taxi, não quis arriscar dirigir o carro da Alice.

Assim que cheguei ao Hospital municipal fui logo perguntando pelo Jasper na recepção, eu sabia que não era certo passar na frente das outras pessoas, mas talvez ele pudesse me atender no seu momento de folga.

- Bella? – Ele me abraçou forte. – O que houve com você? – Ele me perguntou tirando uma lanterna do bolso do seu jaleco. Ele a ligou e apontou uma luz forte em meus olhos.

- Você está atendendo?

- Hoje é meu plantão, só atendo emergências. Mas a minha cunhada eu atendo! – Ele disse sorrindo puxando-me pelo braço até a sua sala.

A sua sala estava com um cheiro muito forte de éter. Esse cheiro me lembrou a época que o Edward permaneceu internado, me lembrou dos tiros, dos tubos, das sondas, da UTI, do Jacob...

- Onde é o banheiro? – Perguntei levando a mão na boca.

Foi o tempo de ele apontar uma portinha azul e eu correr até lá para vomitar. Lavei meu rosto novamente, sentindo-me muito fraca e voltei para a sua sala. Ele estava me esperando ao lado de uma cama hospitalar.

- Sente-se aqui. – Ele bateu na cama me encarando.

Sentei-me e respirei fundo.

- O que sente? – Ele perguntou pegando o meu pulso para medir a minha pulsação.

- Ânsia de vomito, tontura... Um mal estar muito estranho que me deixa muito fraca de repente.

- Sei! Faz tempo que vem sentindo isso?

- Os enjoos há um mês, eu acho!

- Sente dor?

- Não.

- Sua última menstruação foi que dia?

Que pergunta era aquela? Comecei a contar mentalmente os dias. Depois refiz as contas, não podia ser!

- Uns 40 dias. – O respondi franzindo a sobrancelha.

Eu juro que eu vi um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios dele, mas eu estava completamente gelada.

- Deite-se aqui. – Ele pediu e eu me deitei. – Pode levantar a sua blusa, mostrando-me a sua barriga, por favor.

Levantei a minha blusa e meus dentes começaram a bater uns nos outros. Eu sabia onde ele queria chegar, mas aquilo não era possível.

- Sei o que está achando. – Disse assim que ele colocou as mãos na minha barriga. – Mas você está enganado, pois quando eu namorava com o Edward eu tomava anticoncepcional!

- Todos os dias de forma regrada e no mesmo horário? – Ele perguntou apertando a minha barriga levemente.

- Todos os dias não, às vezes eu esquecia, mas tomava dois no outro dia.

Ele sorriu muito alto.

- Você sorri é, pois saiba que foi a Alice que me disse que podia fazer isso!

- Eu já desmistifiquei isso com ela! – Ele me respondeu sorrindo mais ainda. E então, olhando em meus olhos ele disse. – Bella, eu vou ser tio! – Ele gargalhava alto agora e se os seus olhos não tivessem marejados eu iria dizer que ele estava brincando comigo.

- Não pode ser!

Ele correu até uma gaveta no próprio consultório e pegou um aparelho, depois correu até mim novamente. Observei ele ligar o aparelho que fazia um ruído muito estranho, como um rádio fora de sintonia. Ele encostou esse tubo na minha barriga e apertou, passando o tubo por toda a superfície, até que o barulho mudou. Eu ouvi um barulho de água e logo em seguida batidas cardíacas rápidas.

- Consegue ouvir? – Ele me perguntou. – Esse é o coração do seu filho.

Senti grossas lágrimas escorrerem pela lateral do meu rosto, eu estava grávida_? Mas eu nem podia cuidar de mim!_ Mas eu estava grávida do Edward! _Mas ele nem estava comigo_. Mas ele iria voltar! _Mas somente porque eu estava grávida?_

- Jasper, você não pode contar...

- Não fode, Bella! – Ele disse de pronto. – Você não pode esconder isso dele, ele é o pai não é?

- Óbvio, Jasper! – Disse rolando os olhos. – Eu vou contar, mas não agora, ou nunca saberei se ele gosta verdadeiramente de mim ou se voltou porque eu estou grávida!

- Você sabe que ele te ama, Bella. O mundo sabe!

- Você é obrigado a guardar sigilo. – Eu o lembrei. – Isso ainda é uma consulta médica, não é?

- Guardo sigilo por no máximo um mês!

- Nem para a Alice...

- Tudo bem. Esse é um segredo seu, meu e do meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. – Ele disse se arqueando para beijar a minha barriga, tirando-me completamente do eixo.


	14. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Oieeeeee Meninas, demorou mais do que o habitual novamente, o que eu acho que irá acontecer com frequência, essa época na faculdade surge trabalhos até da onde vc menos espera...

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais a todas que comentaram no capitulo anterior... Vcs são umas fofas. Cada comentário em especial alegra o meu dia. Sério!

Agradeço a **MiliYLJJ** pela mensagem Inbox que ela me deixou... tão fofa... rs

Novamente eu deixo claro que escrevo por amor, eu realmente amo escrever! Nunca achei certo algumas autoras que escrevem por "narcisismo", tipo: Só posto após "tantos" comentários e etc... Isso me deixa muito irritada quando estou lendo uma fic... rs

Há uma música no capitulo de hoje. Se vc não sabe inglês busque saber a letra da música ok... Fará mais sentido.

Agradecimento a minha Beta Pamela. I love you Bitch

O0o0o0

**Bella POV.**

O Jasper fez questão absoluta de me levar até a casa dos Cullen. Eu tentei de todas as formas possíveis persuadi-lo a me deixar ir sozinha, eu precisava de um tempo comigo mesma para assimilar a noticia que eu tinha acabado de receber. Eu não saberia descrever o que estava sentindo, felicidade e pânico se misturavam de uma forma única. Não era normal e eu nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Eu estava literalmente desesperada e ao mesmo tempo feliz, e algo nos olhos do Jasper me dizia que ele havia percebido o meu estado de espírito e, por este motivo, insistiu tanto em me levar embora.

- Nem sei como vou olhar para o meu irmão sabendo que ele será pai em poucos meses... – Jasper disse pensativo enquanto olhava fixamente para a estrada.

- Não começa, Jasper! – Disse irritada. – Nós já conversamos sobre este assunto!

Observei o Jasper balançar a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto sorria com o canto dos lábios. No momento em que ele estacionou o seu carro em frente a sua casa, a Alice estacionou atrás, dando um solavanco no veículo por frear abruptamente.

- O que faz em casa uma hora dessas? – Ela questionou o Jasper assim que desceu do carro. – E com a Bella?

Meio segundo se passou até que ela abriu a boca em um grande "O" e disse: - Oh! Meu Deus! Eu te disse, Bella... Eu tinha certeza! – Ela dizia enquanto corria na minha direção e jogava seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

- Eu não sei do que está falando. – Despistei.

Ela paralisou, mas não retirou seus braços de mim. Sorriu baixinho e me perguntou no mesmo tom.

- Bella, você está grávida?

Droga! Ela sabia que eu não mentia para os que eu amava. Eu omitiria essa informação sem problemas, mas mentir... Isso eu não poderia fazer.

- Estou. – respondi emburrada e ela deu um grito que por pouco não estourou os meus tímpanos, ainda mais porque o grito dela veio acompanhado da risada alta do Jasper. – Mas o Edward ainda não sabe, então eu agradeceria se você não contasse.

- Óbvio que eu não vou contar, Bella. – Ela disse se afastando de mim com um sorriso gigante nos lábios. – Eu estou super, hiper, mega, feliz! – Ela ressaltou dando pulinhos e batendo palmas como um cãozinho adestrado.

Revirei os olhos em um sinal claro de irritação, mas sorri de canto com a alegria extraordinária da minha amiga. - _Talvez eu a chame para ser madrinha. O Japer seria um ótimo padrinho também.- _Balancei minha cabeça tentando fazer esses pensamentos se dissiparem, afinal, eu não era a única pessoa para fazer essa escolha. Primeiramente, eu teria que contar ao Edward e eu não fazia ideia de como contar sem parecer que eu estivesse o coagindo a voltar para mim. Eu nem queria mais fazer terapia naquela noite. Na verdade, eu gostaria de ir para a minha casa! O Jacob já havia me tirado tanto e agora me mantinha longe do meu lar. Aquilo não estava certo!

- Ninguém me viu! – Jasper disse antes de entrar no seu carro e sumir de vista.

Ficamos do lado de fora da casa, a Alice e eu. Ela com um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios e eu com as mãos tremendo de nervoso.

- Gostaria de ser uma joaninha... – Ela disse caminhando em direção à porta.

- Para que?

- Para ver você contando para o Edward. Queria muito ver o semblante dele ao descobrir que vai ser pai.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida só de me imaginar contando. E se ele achasse que eu fiz propositalmente? Porque ele confiou em mim, confiou na minha afirmação que estava tomando contraceptivo... Céus, quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu tinha vontade de sumir, de sair correndo até minhas pernas não aguentarem mais de dor. Eu não teria coragem de contar. Isso era um fato! Eu não conseguiria.

- Eu ainda não sei quando vou contar, Alice. Por favor, não me pressione. – Eu a respondi passando pela porta que ela acabara de abrir. Assim que entramos na casa dos Cullen cessamos o assunto. Juntas caminhamos até a cozinha em busca da Esme, mas ela não estava ali, porém haviam "panelas no fogo." Observei a Alice abrir a porta da geladeira e tirar de lá o pudim do dia anterior.

- Ainda bem que não acabou! – Ela disse aliviada. – Pensei nesse pudim o dia todo! Mas, ao contrário de você, isso é natural da minha pessoa.

- Eu sei, Alice! – Disse sorrindo com a imediata justificativa dela, como se eu fosse pensar que ela também estivesse grávida.

Ela colocou um pedaço generoso de pudim em um pratinho e me ofereceu, como se fosse possível eu dizer não para um doce... Peguei o pudim das suas mãos e caminhei até a geladeira, eu havia visto algumas coisas lá dentro e minha mente fez uma mistura instantânea e irresistível. Peguei na porta da geladeira uma lata de leite condensado e joguei em cima do pudim sob o olhar abismado da Alice, depois eu peguei uma lata de spray de chantilly e contornei o pedaço do pudim, escondendo-o em meio aquela espuma branca.

- Bella, você não pode comer isso, é uma bomba! – Alice disse realmente assustada.

Eu estava salivando só de imaginar o gosto do pudim com leite condensado extra e chantilly. Nada me faria não comer! Peguei uma colher, tirei um pedaço e enchi minha boca, fechando os olhos com a sensação de satisfação que me dominou por completo. Eu não sentia mais o peso do meu corpo e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em comer mais e mais.

- Bella, você vai passar mal se continuar comendo rápido desse jeito. – Alice disse ao meu lado, mas eu a ignorei. – Bella, mastiga! – Ela continuou dizendo enquanto eu comia rapidamente.

- Delicia! – Disse assim que não havia mais nenhum resquício de todo aquele doce no prato.

- Você vai virar uma bola! – Ela disse me encarando.

O sentimento de culpa me engolfou. Ela estava certa, se eu continuasse comendo daquele jeito engordaria 30 kilos em nove meses.

- Foi só essa vez. – Eu disse mais para mim mesma do que para ela.

- Pode crer que sim! Eu vou tomar conta da sua alimentação!

- Virou nutricionista é?

- Não! Mas tenho medicina... E sou sua amiga. – Ela disse elevando a sua voz!

- Vocês parecem irmãs. – Ouvi a voz da Esme dizendo enquanto entrava na cozinha. – Se amam, mas vivem brigando!

- Não estamos brigando. – Alice se justificou. – Só estou cuidando dela.

Eu sorri e concordei. Fiz questão de lavar o meu pratinho antes que a Esme percebesse que eu havia colocado chantilly no pudim.

- Comendo doces antes do almoço! – Esme disse com a voz séria. – Vão perder o apetite!

- Eu acredito que não. – Respondi sorrindo enquanto curtia a minha piadinha interna. Nada acabava com a minha fome!

- Você chegou cedo hoje, Bella! – Esme observou com propriedade. – Aconteceu algo?

- Não! – Respondi de pronto. – Só resolvi sair mais cedo do serviço. O Edward está em casa?

- Está no quarto dele. – Ela me respondeu abrindo um sorriso amplo. – Ele está tocando... Há tempos que eu não ouvia a voz dele ecoando pela casa! Sempre me fez muito bem. Desde que ele tinha uns 8 ou 9 anos que escutá-lo cantando virou rotineiro. Acho que ele não faz ideia que você já chegou. Ele esperava que você chegasse mais tarde...

- Será que ele irá se importar de eu ter chego mais cedo? – Perguntei temerosa, eu estava com medo da reação do Edward em relação a tudo naquele dia.

- Tenha senso, Bella! – Esme me respondeu. – Quanto mais cedo você chegar, mais feliz ele vai ficar!

Eu sorri para a Esme e quase corri para abraça-la. _Ela vai ser uma avó e tanto!_

- Coragem! – Alice disse enquanto eu caminhava rumo ao quarto do Edward.

Assim que cheguei ao corredor eu pude ouvir a voz do Edward e o seu toque único nas cordas do violão. Ouvi-lo tocando me remeteu imediatamente ao dia do Karaokê, o fatídico dia que ele havia sido baleado. Respirei fundo e instintivamente levei minha mão na barriga, como se lá houvesse alguma coisa que me traria força para suportar a dor que aquele pensamento me trouxe.

Abri a porta do quarto da forma mais silenciosa possível, mas não foi suficiente para que o Edward não me escutasse. Ele parou de cantar e se ajeitou na cama descansando o violão em seu braço. Assim que meus olhos encontraram os dele o meu coração se manifestou. Seus olhos estavam extremamente verdes e seus lábios vermelhos e convidativos. Ele estava trajando apenas uma bermuda azul. Seu peito nu e seus braços expostos me fizeram pensar em sexo imediatamente e eu quase sorri com aquele pensamento, porque eu não havia realmente pensado nisso desde o dia do acidente, mesmo que a proximidade com o Edward despertasse todos os meus desejos mais ocultos, e eu já tivesse dormido com ele por algumas vezes, eu nunca cheguei a pensar no ato em si. Mas naquele momento eu me vi perfeitamente montando em cima dele, beijando-o de forma intensa enquanto aquelas mãos enormes deslizavam pelo meu corpo...

- Tudo bem, Bella? – Ele me questionou, possivelmente percebendo o ritmo da minha respiração se alterar.

- Sim. – Respondi de pronto e imediatamente me arrependi. Ele saberia que não estava nada bem.

Como eu previ ele franziu o cenho e olhou para o lado em busca das muletas, eu percebi o que ele estava prestes a fazer e antes que ele pudesse se levantar eu caminhei até a sua cama e me sentei de frente para ele. Ele me fitou de forma intensa e eu penteei meu cabelo para trás com os dedos tentando não me sentir extremamente constrangida com o seu olhar.

- Você está diferente... – Ele disse levando sua mão até o meu rosto, traçando uma linha fina com a ponta dos dedos por toda a minha bochecha. – Está ainda mais bonita – Ele disse e sorriu incrédulo enquanto balançava a cabeça num sinal negativo. – Como se isso fosse possível.

Senti meu rosto corando violentamente, não apenas pelas palavras dele, mas também porque eu maliciei o seu toque, eu o desejava naquele dia como nunca o desejei. Talvez fossem os hormônios da gravidez, ou talvez fosse o simples fato que eu o amava com todas as minhas forças e estava longe dele mais tempo do que eu era capaz de suportar. Visivelmente mais fragilizada e cheia de medos, eu desejava a segurança absurda que eu sentia em seus braços, a segurança que somente o amor dele era capaz de me proporcionar.

- Eu tive um dia tranquilo. – Disse baixando a minha cabeça mantendo minhas micro expressões longe da analise minuciosa dele. – E estou vendo que você também! Eu gosto de te ver tocando violão... – Disse sorrindo.

- Gosta é?! – Ele disse sorrindo amplamente. _Céus não faça isso comigo._

_- _Muito! – Disse olhando retamente em seus olhos. – Toca uma música para mim. – Eu pedi distraída.

- Sério? – Ele disse ajeitando o violão em seu colo.

- Sempre me acalma te ouvir tocar.

- Hum... Isso porque você teve um dia tranquilo... – Ele alfinetou e sorriu em seguida quando eu fiz um biquinho e revirei os olhos.

- Vou tocar a música que eu escuto todas as noites para dormir. Se eu tivesse o dom de compor eu a teria composto para você!

Meu coração perdeu uma batida com a intensidade que ele proferiu as suas últimas palavras, ele fitou meus olhos e me prendeu ali, naquela imensidão verde, enquanto dedilhava uma melodia tranquila e ao mesmo tempo marcante.

- Aerosmith. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing. – Ele sussurrou como se pudesse ler a batalha na minha mente tentando descobrir que música era aquela. Eu não costumava ouvir essa banda, mas eu amava qualquer coisa que o Edward cantasse. Ele fez uma "paradinha" na melodia e começou a cantar com uma voz perfeita.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing / Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming / I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever / Every moment spent with you / Is a moment of treasure**_

Ele mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e respirou profundamente. Eu podia ver a emoção exalando dos seus poros, ele se deixou levar completamente pela melodia que ele tocava e pela letra da música, sem nunca desviar o seu olhar do meu. Meu coração estava acelerado e a minha respiração começou a se alterar. Eu não sabia lidar com tanto amor, eu não sabia lidar com a vontade avassaladora de beijar os seus lábios a cada vez que eu observava a sua língua encostando no seu dente quando ele pronunciava corretamente cada palavra da música.

_**Don't wanna close my eyes / I don't wanna fall asleep / 'Cause I'd miss you baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing / 'Cause even when I dream of you / The sweetest dream would ever do/ I'd still miss you baby / And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Ele havia falado que escutava essa música todas as noites antes de dormir e que pensava em mim. Ele sentia a minha falta... A música pedia um tom alto de grave e o Edward lhe dava magnificamente. Sei que a minha crítica está maculada, mas eu duvido que alguém pudesse fazer uma versão mais perfeita dessa música.

_**Laying close to you / Feeling your heart beating / And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing / Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**_

_**And I just want to stay with you / In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

Eu não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Quando a primeira lágrima escorreu na minha face eu jurei ter visto os seus lábios se contorcerem minimamente em um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta ao mesmo tempo que chorava.

_**I don't wanna miss one smile / I don't wanna miss one kiss / I just wanna be with you**_

_**Right here with you, just like this / I just wanna hold you close / I feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And just stay here in this moment / For all the rest of time**_

A voz dele embargou ao cantar a ultima estrofe e então ele finalmente desviou o seu olhar dos meus, me libertando. Puxei o ar profundamente e percebi que mal respirava enquanto ele tocava e cantava, aquela visão certamente foi uma das mais perfeitas da minha vida. Observei ele colocar o seu violão ao lado da cama e fechar os olhos por um breve segundo antes de buscar o meu olhar novamente.

- Eu escuto essa música até pegar definitivamente no sono. Eu me torturo a ouvindo porque eu realmente amo te observar dormindo, e meu coração quase para quando te escuto sussurrar o meu nome. – Ele disse enquanto arqueava o seu tronco para frente e levava a sua mão até uma mecha dos meus cabelos que estava caída sobre o meu rosto, ele a levou para detrás da minha orelha e depois acariciou a minha bochecha com as costas das suas mãos. – Eu fui um completo idiota, Bella! Eu só preciso que você saiba que eu realmente nunca desconfiei de você. A questão sempre foi comigo, eu desconfiava da minha capacidade de manter uma mulher como você ao meu lado. – Observei ele se aproximar ainda mais enquanto fitava os meus olhos. Minha respiração assumiu um ritmo entrecortado quando o perfume único dele me atingiu com intensidade, meu corpo inteiro reagiu com a proximidade dele e eu quase gemi quando o braço dele encostou no meu fazendo nossas peles se tocarem. - _I just wanna hold you close__** –**_ Ele sussurrou e lentamente passou seus braços pela minha cintura. Eu imediatamente joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e afundei meu rosto na sua clavícula, permitindo-me sentir o seu cheiro enquanto deslizava minhas mãos pelas suas costas desnudas ouvindo a sua respiração se alterar. - _I feel your heart so close to mine._ – Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido apertando-me contra ele, puxando-me para mais perto. Instintivamente eu me ergui e sentei no seu colo, sentindo grossas lágrimas escorrerem pela minha face quando a sensação de segurança me engolfou. - _And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time..._

Eu não sei precisar por quanto tempo eu fiquei nos braços dele apenas o sentindo. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas elas eram realmente desnecessárias. A sensação excepcional de todo o ferro do meu sangue sendo imatizado por ele me fez sorrir e me movimentar em cima dele após longos minutos. Eu subi minhas mãos pelas suas costas e entrelacei meus dedos nos seus cabelos enquanto me permitia beijar a curva da sua clavícula. Inspirei profundamente o perfume dele naquele ponto e soltei uma lufada de ar quando senti um latejar desconfortável no baixo ventre, instintivamente eu me ajeitei e rebolei em seu colo. Um décimo de segundo foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse a sua ereção plena me roçando.

- Bella. – Ele disse meu nome com um tom de advertência que eu amei. Era maravilhoso saber que eu detinha aquele poder! Apenas para provoca-lo, eu pressionei o meu quadril ainda mais rente a sua ereção e me esfreguei nele me segurando para não emitir nenhum som que denunciasse o prazer que aquele movimento estava me proporcionando.

Senti suas grandes mãos percorrerem toda a extensão da minha cintura, subindo pelo meio das minhas costas. Ele entrelaçou uma das mãos em meus cabelos e levou seus lábios até o meu pescoço, beijando-me demoradamente ao mesmo tempo em que gemia baixinho o meu nome.

- Você tem noção do quanto eu te amo? – Ele perguntou enquanto descia seus beijos pela minha clavícula. – Estou morrendo de saudades de você, Bella. Você seria capaz de me perdoar por ser um completo idiota? – Ele disse puxando meu cabelo levemente para trás, encostando sua testa na minha. – Volta para mim.

Sua respiração quente atingiu a minha face e o aroma delicioso do seu hálito me inebriou. Fechei meus olhos e encostei meu nariz no dele, nossos lábios quase se tocando.

- Voltar? – Disse roçando nossos lábios. – Não poderia!

Ele fechou seus olhos e apertou ainda mais seus dedos em meus cabelos. Percebi quando ele engoliu seco e seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram.

- Se for preciso eu lhe imploro. – Ele suplicou com a voz entrecortada.

- Para eu voltar eu necessariamente precisaria ter ido... Mas eu nunca deixei de ser a sua Bella. – Eu o respondi com sinceridade.

- Minha Bella. – Ele repetiu minhas palavras com adoração e depois buscou os meus lábios com ferocidade.

Assim que seus lábios tocaram os meus o meu coração se manifestou de forma abrupta. Há dois meses que ele não batia daquela forma. Abri meus lábios nos seus que estavam molhados e macios e permiti que a sua língua me invadisse. Ele me beijava intensamente, como se quisesse me provar que realmente me amava. Espalmei minhas mãos no seu peito e gemi baixinho quando ele sorveu meu lábio inferior enquanto embrenhava ainda mais seus dedos por entre meus cabelos.

- Você está com um gosto irresistivelmente doce. – ele sussurrou enquanto chupava meus lábios de uma forma tentadora. – _"Pudim com chantilly"_ – Pensei e sorri em seguida.

Subi minhas mãos pelo seu peito nu e acariciei os seus braços fortes, apertando-os conforme a sua língua penetrava mais fundo na minha boca. Senti ele soltar os meus cabelos e descer suas mãos pelas minhas costas até o meu quadril espalmando as suas grandes mãos no meu bumbum pressionando-o para baixo onde a sua ereção mais parecia aço. Entrelacei meus dedos nos seus cabelos e aprofundei ainda mais o nosso beijo enquanto ele enfiava suas mãos por dentro da minha blusa. Seu toque extremamente quente na minha pele fez com que eu soltasse o ar e arqueasse meu corpo para trás perdendo o contato com seus lábios. O Edward não perdeu tempo e começou a beijar e mordiscar o meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que abria os botões da minha camisa e levava suas mãos até as minhas costas para abrir o meu sutiã.

Assim que me despiu, ele arqueou o corpo minimamente para trás, sua respiração estava aos arquejos e ele tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Delicadamente, ele acariciou o meu rosto, depois o meu pescoço jogando todo o meu cabelo para trás, acariciou minha clavícula com a ponta dos dedos que estavam ligeiramente trêmulos e continuou descendo pulando meus seios, acariciando toda a extensão da minha barriga e cintura. Eu fechei meus olhos apenas sentindo o rastro de fogo que a sua mão traçava na minha pele. – _Minha Bella_. – Ele sussurrou subindo suas caricias até a minha costela. Meus mamilos formigavam implorando pelo seu toque e meu corpo latejava dolorosamente ansiando por ele. Eu podia sentir a ponta dos seus dedos trêmulos e gélidos sobre a minha pele...

- Está nervoso? – Perguntei.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Muito. Como se fosse a primeira vez. – Ele me confessou envergonhado.

- Por que? – O questionei enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos e fitava seus olhos extremamente verdes.

- Não estou na minha melhor forma... – Ele assumiu enquanto descia suas mãos pela minha cintura. – E sempre que você está em meus braços eu sinto que é muito para mim.

- Ainda não entendi do que exatamente está com medo... – O questionei confusa.

- De não dar conta, Bella. – Ele falou exasperado, como se aquela resposta fosse óbvia.

Eu poderia ter gargalhado na cara dele. Como assim não dar conta? Arqueei meu corpo para frente encostando meus seios no seu peito. Eu o abracei forte e soltei o ar numa única lufada quando nossos corpos despidos se encontraram. Sorvi a pele do seu pescoço demoradamente deixando que o latejar incômodo se manifestasse novamente.

- Seu medo não procede, Edward. – Eu disse beijando toda a extensão do seu pescoço, subindo meus beijos. Mordisquei levemente o lóbulo da sua orelha e sussurrei. – _Eu seria capaz de gozar só ouvindo a sua voz... Eu seria capaz de gozar agora com alguns movimentos de quadril... _

- Porra, Bella! – Ele grunhiu antes de se virar em busca dos meus lábios.

Quando os lábios dele encontraram os meus havia uma volúpia absurda, sua língua me invadiu de uma só vez ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos finalmente encontravam os meus seios. Ele os apertou, massageando-os delicadamente. Instintivamente eu rebolei no seu colo buscando mais contato com o seu membro rígido.

O Edward me tombou de lado fazendo-me cair com tudo no colchão. Eu podia sentir o meu coração na garganta tamanha a velocidade que ele batia, meu peito subia e descia seguindo o ritmo acelerado da minha respiração. Mordi meu lábio inferior observando o Edward se ajoelhar na cama e me puxar pelas pernas para mais próximo. Ele abriu o botão e o zíper da minha calça, puxando-a para baixo em um único movimento, deixando-me apenas de calcinha e sandália de salto alto. Ele pegou minhas pernas e as levantou em seus ombros beijando a minha coxa direita com seus lábios quentes e molhados enquanto sua mão deslizava pela minha coxa esquerda. O observei lentamente ir descendo seus beijos e suas caricias e instintivamente levei minhas mãos até o seu pênis que estava quase explodindo dentro do short. Abri o velcro do seu short com maestria fazendo um som alto e o puxei para baixo apenas para enfiar a minha mão por dentro da sua cueca boxer preta e tirar o seu membro para fora envolvendo-o na minha mão. O Edward grunhiu algo ininteligível quando seus lábios alcançaram a minha virilha. Ele a beijou e mordeu a lateral da minha calcinha fazendo com que eu gemesse baixinho dessa vez baixando minhas pernas dos seus ombros. Seus beijos continuaram subindo pela minha barriga e a sua barba rala rocando na minha pele me fez querer gritar alto por mais. Minha mão começou um movimento de masturbação ao mesmo tempo em que ele passava sua língua em meus mamilos rígidos de excitação. Quanto mais forte eu o masturbava mais ele me chupava, intercalando suas carícias entre meus seios. Fechei meus olhos tentando ignorar a dor que se alastrou pela minha vagina que latejava violentamente implorando para senti-lo dentro de mim. Eu gemi alto quando ele subiu seus beijos até o meu pescoço e levou suas mãos nos meus seios, arqueando o seu corpo em cima do meu encostando o seu pênis na minha vagina fazendo com que eu parasse com os movimentos das minhas mãos.

Levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos e entrelacei meus dedos ali quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus novamente. Seu beijo estava mais calmo dessa vez, mas suas mãos exploravam o meu corpo de uma forma alucinante. – _"Doce"-_ Ele sussurrou em meus lábios sorrindo em seguida. – _"Seu gosto... Seu cheiro... Maravilhosamente doce" –_ Ele continuou sussurrando em um transe voltando a me beijar em seguida. Dessa vez o seu beijo foi mais intenso. Ele explorava cada centímetro da minha boca com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava a sua ereção plena contra meu quadril. Em um movimento rápido e inesperado ele levou suas mãos até a minha calcinha e a puxou para baixo, eu o ajudei a descê-la pelas minhas pernas enquanto ele mesmo terminava de se despir. Quando ele voltou a buscar os meus lábios eu abri as pernas para ele amplamente e puxei seus cabelos. Minha respiração assumiu um ritmo entrecortado pela ansiedade e meu coração acelerava ainda mais rápido a cada segundo que ele demorava para finalmente me penetrar. Eu não sabia o motivo pelo qual ele estava protelando, mas eu simplesmente havia chegado ao meu limite, eu não aguentava mais.

- Me fode, Edward. – Eu supliquei em seus lábios. – Por favor, me fode agora!

Seu membro irrompeu para dentro de mim em uma única estocada forte. Seus lábios se pressionaram contra os meus calando-me enquanto ele levava uma de suas mãos até a minha nuca, levantando a minha cabeça minimamente, apenas o suficiente para que ele entrelaçasse seus dedos em meio a meus cabelos. Senti ele puxando o seu quadril para trás tirando quase que completamente o seu membro de dentro de mim, mas antes que eu pudesse reclamar ele introduziu novamente com uma força desmedida me fazendo gemer alto, mesmo com os lábios dele nos meus. Como eu só havia feito amor com ele a minha largura era exatamente a grossura dele, ele me preenchia completamente e o roçar dos nossos sexos era incrível. Ele sustentava todo o peso do seu corpo com um único braço enquanto me penetrava repetidas vezes de forma moderada, fiquei alguns segundos apenas me deliciando com seus movimentos, decorando o padrão do seu ritmo, até que comecei a movimentar o meu quadril no ritmo dele. Eu sabia que assim que me entregasse completamente as suas penetrações estaria tudo acabado! Coloquei minhas mãos no se ombro e passei a pressionar o meu quadril mais rápido contra ele. Eu podia sentir o calor me consumindo, meu coração disparou, e quando pareceu que tudo ia explodir ele levou as suas mãos até o meu quadril parando-me.

- Você continua tomando contraceptivo? – ele me questionou em meio aos arquejos. Que porra de pergunta era aquela bem naquele momento?

- Não. – Eu respondi rebolando no seu membro, eu não queria parar.

Vi quando ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente buscando a razão. Eu girei nossos corpos na cama num movimento inesperado e sentei em cima dele sorrindo amplamente quando eu o senti inteiro dentro de mim. Segurei em seus braços fortes e passei a conduzir os ritmos da penetração. Arqueei meu corpo para frente e sorvi a pele do seu pescoço, gemendo baixinho sentindo o fogo abrasador se iniciando no meu baixo ventre. Ele levou sua mão até o meu quadril e o segurou novamente, parando-me. Soltei um palavrão baixo e baixei minha cabeça.

- Desculpa, amor. Juro que estou tentando pensar em outra coisa, mas está foda! – Ele se desculpou, dando-me um sorriso torto.

- E se eu te disser que não há possibilidade de eu engravidar...

- Não confie em tabelinha, amor. Elas geralmente falham. – Ele disse exasperado.

- Não é isso... – Eu respondi rebolando em seu colo arrancando um grunhido contido dos seus lábios.

- Então o que é?

- Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. – Ele me respondeu e soltou o meu quadril. – Agora cavalga pra mim. – Ele pediu coma voz rouca.

Meu coração acelerou de uma forma absurda com o pedido dele. Arqueei meu corpo para frente selando os seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o ritmo dos meus movimentos. O Edward segurou firme no meu quadril acelerando o ritmo e a intensidade das suas estocadas. Senti o meu coração acelerar freneticamente conforme as estocadas iam ficando mais intensas, o fogo abrasador me consumiu por completo e em segundos o calor que estava concentrado apenas no meu baixo ventre se espalhou por todo o eu corpo fazendo com que a minha visão ficasse turva e o meu coração quase saltasse pela boca. Ouvi o Edward grunhir contidamente, abafando o som em meu ombro e somente naquele instante lembrei-me de que estávamos na casa dos Cullen, no quarto dele e com a porta destrancada... Céus!

- Nós nem trancamos a porta.– eu disse sorrindo deitando meu corpo em cima do dele.

- Eu pensei em ir trancar, mas você me tirou do eixo. – Ele me respondeu enquanto penteava os meus cabelos com seus longos dedos.

Sorri em seu colo e me aninhei confortavelmente em cima do seu corpo sentindo seus braços me abraçar forte. Eu amava ficar ali, apenas sentindo os batimentos cardíacos dele lentamente voltarem ao normal. Ele dobrou a perna esquerda ao meu lado e eu sorri amplamente com toda aquela evolução do seu quadro clínico. As coisas estavam finalmente voltando a ser como era antes...Ou não. No segundo seguinte que eu tive esse pensamento, eu tive a percepção de que as nossas vidas nunca mais seriam como antes. Em poucos meses eu estaria com um bebê nos braços... Eu seria mãe! Eu sempre tive verdadeira adoração por essa palavra. Talvez porque a minha já estivesse falecido, eu valorizava muito a figura materna. Respirei profundamente, tomando coragem para contar ao Edward. Não estava sendo fácil. Ele hesitou enquanto fazíamos amor com medo que eu não estivesse me prevenindo, ou seja, ele não queria que eu engravidasse! Como eu lhe diria que não havia como eu engravidar porque já estava grávida?

- O que houve? – Ele me questionou como se pudesse ler a minha mente.

- Por que? – O inqueri.

- Sua frequência cardíaca aumentou de repente.

_Ele não perdia nada..._

- Não foi nada...

- Bella, você pode me contar qualquer coisa!

- Eu sei. - O respondi e para o meu azar o meu coração disparou ainda mais.

- Você está me preocupando...

- Posso falar sobre isso na terapia? – Supliquei. Eu precisava de mais tempo.

Ele soltou o ar exasperado.

- Claro que sim, meu amor! – ele respondeu com a voz doce. – Vamos jantar?

- Vamos. – Concordei mais para encerrar aquele assunto do que pela fome.

_**Edward POV.**_

Não havia nada no mundo que eu amasse mais do que ficar próximo da Bella. Eu a observava se vestir rapidamente, olhando para a porta a cada meio segundo com medo de ser pega nua por alguém. Eu me vesti em cima da cama e me levantei sem dificuldade apoiado nas muletas.

- Depois de jantarmos nós falaremos sobre o caso que estamos investigando... E somente depois teremos terapia, ok? – Ela disse inesperadamente com os olhos suplicantes.

- Como quiser. – A respondi desconfiado. Ela estava protelando, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia parar de pensar no que iria me contar.

Assim que chegamos à cozinha a minha mãe e a Alice estavam acabando de colocar os pratos na mesa. Imediatamente a Bella se juntou a elas para ajudar. Minha mãe pediu para eu ir até a sala chamar "os meninos". Conforme eu fui saindo eu pude ouvir a minha mãe dizendo para a Bella que a terapia estava lhe fazendo muito bem, pois ela estava com uma pele ótima e corada. Eu sorri contidamente, mas gargalhei na minha mente.

- Tem certeza que não quer comer mais? – A Alice insistia para a Bella que já havia comido mais do que eu já havia presenciado.

- Tenho, Alice, estou cheia! – Ela respondeu exasperada.

- Eu falei para não comerem doces antes do almoço! Isso tira a fome! – Minha mãe disse com o seu tom maternal.

Observando a nossa mesa eu senti um conforto aquecer o meu coração. Eu amava família. Amava mesa cheia, mães ralhando com filhos, irmãos contando sobre os seus dias. Para aquela mesa ficar realmente perfeita só faltavam crianças... Eu amava crianças. Nada no mundo se compara a ingenuidade presente nos olhos de uma criança! Olhei para o lado onde a Bella estava e ela me olhou de volta, seus grandes olhos castanhos me fitaram e eu não pude deixar de pensar que eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se eu tivesse uma filha com aqueles olhos castanhos, porém revestidos de ingenuidade. Naquele momento eu me lembrei que a Bella havia me dito que não podia engravidar, mas não estava tomando anticoncepcional e não estava falando de tabelinha. Meu coração perdeu uma batida quando eu liguei essa informação ao fato de que ela queria me contar algo e estava receosa. Meu estomago embrulhou e eu soltei o garfo em cima do prato fazendo um barulho alto. Ela estava doente! Só podia ser. Em segundos minha mente processou todas as enfermidades que levavam a esterilização momentânea ou permanente de uma mulher, nenhuma delas eram aceitáveis.

- Tudo bem, Edward? – A Bella me perguntou colocando sua mão no meu braço. Eu apenas fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, sem olhar em seus olhos. Que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal? A ansiedade tomou conta do meu ser e eu comecei a ficar impaciente, desejando que ela terminasse logo de se alimentar.

Eu ainda iria perguntar para o "senhor das horas" por qual motivo ele fazia os minutos se arrastarem quando desejávamos que ele passasse depressa. Eu tinha a minha própria teoria: _Puro prazer satânico_. A minha mãe não parava de puxar assunto com a Bella e a Alice aproveitava o embalo para falar ainda mais do que o normal.

- Vou te esperar no quarto para começarmos com o nosso trabalho. – Disse para a Bella enquanto me levantava com ajuda das muletas. Eu não aguentava mais ficar sentado na cozinha enquanto a dúvida me corroía.

Assim que entrei no meu quarto fui retamente tomar um banho. Eu tentava mentalizar o semblante lindo e corado da Bella a minutos atrás para não ficar me torturando com a possibilidade dela estar doente. Permaneci por alguns minutos com a cabeça baixa deixando que a água quente relaxasse os músculos dos meus ombros. Eu, como psicólogo, era completamente contra sofrer por antecipação. Era um sofrimento perdido, pois das duas uma: Ou o fato se concretizará e você sofrerá tudo novamente com a afirmação do seu medo ou o fato será apenas uma ilusão, e você terá sofrido de besta! Mas como explicar algo tão racional para um sentimento, que é cretinamente emocional?

Ao sair do banho eu encontrei a Bella sentada na minha cama com vários papéis espalhados em cima do colchão.

- Vou deixar os meus relatórios aqui para você ir analisando enquanto tomo um banho. – Ela disse sorrindo para mim e eu senti o meu ar faltando.

- Você não quer pular essa parte e ir direto para a terapia?

- Não. – Ela respondeu e pronto. – Aliás, nem sei se quero fazer terapia hoje...

_Protelando... _Tive que me segurar para não discutir com ela. Se ela estava insegura para me contar algo, não seria pressionando-a que eu conseguiria a sua confissão.

- Tudo bem! – Respondi amargamente enquanto sentava-me na cama.

O seu relatório estava impecável, em minutos eu consegui me desligar completamente dos meus medos pessoais e passei a me concentrar no caso. Eu ainda lia os interrogatórios do Mike para confrontar com o relatório da Bella quando ela saiu do banho. O aroma de morangos infestou o meu quarto de uma forma maravilhosa. A observei abrir uma das minhas gavetas e guardar o seu shampoo. Vê-la tomando posse do meu quarto me fez sorrir, me fez sentir parte dela, parte da vida dela.

- Qual foi a causa da morte mesmo Bella? – A questionei.

- Uma lesão no crânio ocasionada por um instrumento metálico. Uma espada, um facão, sei lá!– ela respondeu exasperada caminhando até a minha cama, sentando na minha frente. – Olha Edward, confesso que esses dias estavam sendo muito difíceis, eu estava cheia de coisas na cabeça e não consegui fazer o meu trabalho...

- Vamos fazer isso juntos, ok! – A respondi segurando nas suas mãos. – Quanto tempo faz que ele morreu?

- O corpo estava em um estado avançado de decomposição, mas haviam muitos insetos e roedores pelo apartamento, eles poderiam ter limpado a carne muito rapidamente...

- Havia sangue no chão do apartamento, correto?

- sim, havia.

- Agredido até a morte por um objeto com lâmina explicaria o sangue... – Disse pensativo. – Em meio a todo entulho do apartamento deveria ter algo de valor. Pode ter sido um latrocínio!

- Roubo seguido de morte. – Ela disse mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios. – Pode até ser, mas não acredito nessa possibilidade! Não havia nenhum indício que houvesse algo de valioso dentro daquele apartamento.

- Olhe essas fotos. – Disse espalhando diversas fotos do apartamento em cima da cama. – A maioria das portas estão destruídas pelos cupins.

- Sim, tudo que era de madeira havia sido destruído por cupins. – Ela disse balançando a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto olhava as fotos.

- Acho que não. – Disse pegando uma foto específica de uma porta. – Vê essa madeira aqui. – Apontei para ela. – Está lascada... A porta possivelmente foi arrombada. Ele tinha algo de valor no meio dessa bagunça!

- Céus! – Ela exclamou alto. – Olhe essa foto, amor. – Ela disse sorrindo amplamente e o fato dela ter me chamado de amor não me passou despercebido.

A foto era dos restos mortais da vítima. Eu não vi nada de diferente nela. Apenas um monte de ossos com um pouco de carne apodrecida e muitos vermes.

- O que tem ela? – Perguntei enquanto acariciava a sua mão que estava junto da minha.

- Notou a dismineralização particularmente nos ossos grandes? – Ela me perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça de forma negativa. Ela pegou o seu relatório e pegou uma folha escrita "relatório de histologia". – Esse relatório mostra diminuição de massa óssea e uma deficiência de cálcio! Ele morreu de fome!

- Após ter sido atacado?

- Sim! – Ela disse eufórica por ter descoberto a causa da morte. – Poderia levar qualquer tempo entre alguns dias a um mês.

- Então, após ter sido atacado ele foi imobilizado de alguma forma?

- Baseado nesse relatório do Eric, o novo toxicologista do instituto, a atividade dos insetos mostra que ele poderia ter ficado preso debaixo de uma pilha de lixo que caiu...

- Oh! Isso é horrível. – Disse fazendo uma careta e a reação da Bella me surpreendeu. Sua feição foi de compaixão. Ela nunca misturava o trabalho com sentimentos.

- Sim, realmente é.

- Bem, o que temos até agora. – Sistematizei. – Um acumulador maluco é derrubado, enterrado vivo embaixo das suas próprias coisas por um ladrão – sim acredito nessa hipótese – que roubou algo. Então esse acumulador morre um pouco depois e então cai de um teto no apartamento logo abaixo...

- Isso! – Ela disse sorrindo.

- O Mike interrogou o locador do apartamento e eu não vi nada de mais, e também uma antiga colega de trabalho do antigo emprego dele. Essa colega disse que há um mês o encontrou e ele estava parecendo bem maluco, e que disse para ela que ficaria rico, pois haviam lhe oferecido R$100,000.00 por algo que ele tinha.

- Eu desconhecia essa informação. – Ela disse surpresa. – Isso faz a sua teoria do assalto ter sentido! Precisamos descobrir que objeto era esse.

- Primeiro passo... – Respondi querendo acabar logo com aquilo, eu queria ir para a parte da terapia!

- Meu Deus! – Ela exclamou mais alto dessa vez. – A sua ausência me deixou cega! – Ela disse pegando a foto do crânio.

Eu sorri alto.

- Porque diz isso?

- Olhe essas marcas no crânio. Não foram causadas por um facão, machadinha ou coisas do tipo como eu pensei... A direção da força é oposta à direção do impacto.

- O que poderia ter causado isso? – A questionei.

- Uma hélice. Com certeza! O local do crime tinha no mínimo uns 6 ventiladores...

- Segundo passo: Pegar todos os ventiladores do apartamento para perícia!

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Ela disse mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios.

- Bem, acredito que hoje não conseguiremos mais nada. Amanhã cuidaremos desses dois passos e possivelmente acharemos o assassino.

- Agora eu realmente acredito nessa possibilidade! Não vejo a hora de ligar para o Mike e lhe contar a novidade. – Assim que ela disse isso eu senti a sua postura ficar rígida. Ela engoliu seco e fechou os olhos e eu sabia que ela estava esperando pelo meu ataque de ciúme, que obviamente não viria!

- Ele irá se sentir extremamente aliviado com essa noticia!

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou por alguns segundos apenas para abrir um sorriso amplo em seguida.

- Com certeza! Ele estava beirando a histeria.

- Eu digo que ele já estava histérico! – Disse sorrindo.

Enquanto ela pegava o seu celular e conversava com o Mike eu retirei toda a "bagunça" de cima da minha cama. Peguei o meu bloco de anotações e a minha caneta e fiquei aguardando ela terminar a sua conversa.

- Terapia? – Perguntei sugestivamente quando ela terminou a sua conversa.

- Estou exausta, Edward... Acho que hoje vou dormir sem terapia. – Ela disse manhosa engatinhando na cama na minha direção. Ela pegou o meu bloco de anotações juntamente com a minha caneta e colocou no chão ao lado da cama depois selou seus lábios demoradamente nos meus. O aroma doce dela me inebriou e eu me esqueci do motivo real que eu queria que ela fizesse a terapia.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi em seus lábios. – Desde que você durma comigo.

Embrenhei meus dedos em seus cabelos molhados e pedi passagem com a minha língua para sentir o seu gosto. Ela abriu seus lábios nos meus encaixando-os perfeitamente. Nossas línguas deslizavam uma na outra com maestria. Não havia no mundo um sincronismo maior do que o nosso.

- Eu te amo! – Disse enquanto a beijava. Ela descolou seus lábios dos meus e me fitou com a respiração entrecortada. Seus olhos marejaram e eu realmente fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu também te amo. – Ela me respondeu e ao piscar ralas lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos.

- O que houve, amor? – Perguntei enquanto secava as lágrimas do seu rosto com o polegar. Eu não podia vê-la chorando.

- Desconsidere. – ela disse sorrindo. – Estou muito emotiva ultimamente. – Ela selou meus lábios novamente e depois se deitou ao meu lado, fitando o teto.

Havia algo ali, eu podia sentir. Eu podia perceber pela suas expressões faciais que ela estava muito preocupada com algo.

- Bella. – Chamei o seu nome com a voz calma. – Você tem algo para me dizer?

- Não? Porque perguntou isso? – O medo fez a suas cordas vocais tremerem ao me responder. Ela demonstrou seis das oito micro expressões que identificamos na face de uma pessoa quando ela está mentindo...

- Eu poderia lhe dar uma lista de fatores que me fizeram perceber isso. Mas, eu já sei o que está acontecendo...

- Já? – Ela disse assustada sentando-se na cama.

- Eu não confiei em você e agora você não confia mais em mim para me contar coisas da sua vida. Eu bem que mereço isso... – Respondi amargamente.

A expressão de alivio no rosto dela foi clara como a água.

- Não é nada disso, Edward. Eu ainda confio em você, da mesma forma que antes!

- Então porque não me conta logo o que está lhe afligindo?

- Não tenho coragem! – Ela me disse a verdade pela primeira vez desde que começamos a ter aquela conversa. Observei ela se deitar novamente fitando o teto enquanto mordia a parte inferior dos lábios com força.

- Você vai acabar se machucando. – A repreendi e ela imediatamente retirou os dentes dos lábios. Apaguei a luz e puxei o edredom cobrindo-a até a altura da cintura antes de me deitar e me cobrir também. – Você é a mulher mais corajosa que eu conheço, Bella. Não deixe os sentimentos te dominarem, você os domina! – Eu disse virando-me na cama enquanto passava meus braços ao redor da sua barriga.

- Você pode ficar bravo comigo. – ela disse com voz de choro fazendo com que meu coração derretesse.

- Bella, nem se eu quisesse ficaria bravo com você. Eu amo você, querida. E vou te apoiar sempre...

- É que eu achei que estava fazendo uma coisa certa, mas não estava... E isso teve uma consequência... Não sei como começar! – Ela estava chorando.

- Não chora, por favor. – Eu lhe supliquei. Minha vontade era de colocar ela no colo. – Você está indo bem, começando do começo. Tem algo haver com o que você me disse algumas horas atrás? Que não pode engravidar... – A instiguei.

- Têm. – Ela respondeu aflita. Acendi a luz porque eu precisava saber se ela estava sendo sincera e fitei seus olhos.

- Você está doente?

- Não. – Ela me respondeu e eu soltei uma lufada de ar com o alivio que senti com aquela resposta verdadeira. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam em ansiedade.

- O que você fez errado achando que estava fazendo certo?

- Está me interrogando? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha e eu sorri minimamente.

- Apenas me responda, Bella... Está me deixando aflito!

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e respirou o ar profundamente. Depois abriu os olhos e me fitou.

- Os anticoncepcionais. Eu os tomei de forma errada. Esquecia em um dia e tomava dois no outro e achava que estava fazendo efeito...

Um milésimo de segundo foi o suficiente para que a compreensão infestasse a minha mente. Meu coração acelerou de forma frenética, fazendo com o sangue corresse mais rápido pelas minhas veias. Senti as minhas artérias pulsarem.

- E isso teve uma consequência... Que consequência? – Eu precisava ouvir da sua boca.

Ela hesitou. Seus olhos marejaram novamente e eu perdi o foco da minha existência.

Ela estava comendo doces, parou de ter insônia e agora tinha muito sono... Estava chorando sem motivo e comendo muito...

- Bella, você está... – Minha voz embargou.

- Grávida! – Ela disse baixinho.

Levei minhas mãos tremulas até a sua barriga e senti a maior emoção de toda a minha vida.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntei sentindo meus olhos arderem.

- O Jasper me confirmou. Eu até já ouvi o coraçãozinho dele. – Ela me respondeu receosa.

Pisquei e senti grossas lágrimas rolarem pela minha face e então eu comecei a sorrir feito um bobo.

- Você não está bravo comigo? Por eu ter sido tão descuidada?

Eu ignorei completamente aquela pergunta idiota e a beijei intensamente enquanto acariciava a sua barriga.

- Você acaba de fazer de mim o homem mais feliz desse mundo, Bella. – Disse em seus lábios voltando a beijá-la com paixão.

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus cabelos e puxou o ar profundamente quando nossas línguas se tocaram. Em outra situação eu já estaria duro, mas pela primeira vez desde que eu conheci a Bella, não havia malicia em minhas caricias. Eu somente queria que ela sentisse que eu estava ali ao lado dela, para sempre.

- Você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo. – Ela disse sorrindo em meus lábios.

Nada no mundo se compara a sensação de felicidade que se alastrou pelo meu ser quando eu compreendi que seria pai. Pai como o Carlisle. Haveria uma pessoa que me amaria com a mesma intensidade que eu o amava...

- Minha mãe vai surtar quando souber que será avó. – Disse sorrindo descendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço.

- Sim, vai! – Ela concordou de pronto.

Deitei ao seu lado e a puxei para perto de mim, colando o seu corpo no meu. Ela me abraçou e se aninhou em meus braços.

- Também quero escutar o coração dele!– Disse pensativo.

- Ou dela! – Ela disse.

- Faremos um ultrassom em 3D para sabermos se é ele ou ela.

- Tem preferencia? – Ela me perguntou.

- Acharia linda uma miniatura sua, mas sou parcial quanto a essa questão.

- Geralmente os homens preferem meninos! – Ela disse sorrindo. – No nosso caso eu e toda a minha parcialidade amaria uma miniatura sua com olhos extremamente verdes.

Sorri alto e beijei o topo da sua cabeça, puxando-a para ainda mais perto de mim.

- Deus quem sabe amor. Sem demagogia, eu só espero que venha uma criança saudável!

Ela bocejou alto e concordou com a cabeça. Apaguei a luz e a aninhei ainda mais em meus braços.

- Onde está o seu celular? Queria ouvir aquela música que você cantou para mim. – Ela pediu em meio a outro bocejo.

Levei a minha mão para debaixo do meu travesseiro e peguei meu celular. Coloquei a música num volume baixo e observei a Bella cantar boa parte da letra, até finalmente dormir.


	15. My constant

_Ain... Demorei de novo neh! Rs. Desculpem meninas, mas está começando semana de provas "não oficiais" na facul e ainda tem um concurso para estagiário no ministério público que eu queria passar sabe... Então tento estudar. – Nem sempre consigo. Já comecei a escrever o próximo capitulo, acho que esse não se atrasará..._

_Muito obrigado mesmo: MiliYLJJ; DindaCullen; Thatyanne; Sofia –pt; Lolitasss; Naniiinha; PollyRK; ... Pelos comentários. Sou muito feliz por ter vocês como leitoras _

_Agradeço a minha Beta e Amiga –A melhor de todas – Por ter betado esse capitulo! Escrevo cada asneira que vocês nem tem noção. Graças a ela! Rs Ela quem sugeriu o nome do capitulo de hj, aliás vários capítulos foi ela quem batizou e eu nem lhe dei os créditos. I'm a Bitch! Está em inglês porque o cérebro dela é assim... :)_

_É isso... Até a próxima semana..._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Dois meses depois...**_

**Edward POV.**

Eu tentava não sucumbir a emoção, não queria chorar e parecer fraco, ainda mais porque a Bella estava muito ansiosa. Ela dormiu mal durante toda a semana que antecedeu ao ultrassom morfológico e ao ultrassom em 3D. O obstetra havia lhe informado que era nesse ultrassom que se identificava se o feto estava sendo gerado corretamente, ou se teria alguma má formação genética. A Bella dizia que estava tranquila, mas como toda mãe o seu temor estava implícito.

- Primeiro faremos o morfológico e depois o 3D, ok.– O obstetra disse e eu observei a Bella concordar com a cabeça. Ela vestia um aqueles aventais de hospital e a sua barriga saliente começava a aparecer. Estava completando 13 semanas de gestação naquela sexta-feira. Uma enfermeira entrou na sala com um NetBook nas mãos. Sentou-se e após ligar o seu Net sorriu para o médico. A Bella deitou em uma maca e eu me sentei ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão esquerda. Finalmente participaria do ultrassom. O Jasper havia nos convencido que um ultrassom antes de 13 semanas era desnecessário, pois não seria possível "enxergar" o bebê.

- Mantenha a calma, amor. – Eu sussurrei para ela quando seus olhos buscaram os meus no exato momento que o exame começou.

- Translucência nucal – dentro dos padrões. – O médico olhava para o seu monitor e depois ia ditando enquanto a enfermeira digitava rapidamente. Naquele momento eu senti medo. Medo de ele dizer que algo estava "fora dos padrões". – Osso Nasal presente. Inexiste anomalias genéticas. Todos os ossos presentes. Câmara do coração formada. Órgãos digestivos presentes. Tamanho do fêmur e do crânio demonstram um crescimento perfeito...

Aos poucos eu fui relaxando e me sentindo extremamente feliz, ao que parece não havia nada de errado com o nosso bebê. A felicidade da Bella era palpável. Enquanto o médico dizia quantos dedos havia em cada mãozinha e pezinho do nosso bebê eu observava seus olhos marejarem.

- Já querem saber o sexo do bebê? – O médico nos perguntou. A Bella olhou sorrindo para mim e eu sorri de volta, esperando ela dar a palavra final.

- Queremos! – Ela respondeu eufórica, de uma forma contagiante.

Eu observava as imagens do ultrassom em um grande monitor, mas não sabia decifrar aquela imagem borrada.

- Vocês já possuem filhos? – Ele perguntou distraído.

- Não. – O respondi ansioso. Ele estava nos sondando. Muitos já tinham um filho e geralmente desejavam que o bebê fosse de sexo diferente ao que já tinham...

- Bem, agora já podem comprar tinta rosa para pintar o quarto da filha de vocês... É uma linda e saudável menina!

Eu quase gritei de euforia. Uma menininha era tudo o que eu mais sonhava. Uma miniatura da mulher mais linda e perfeita do universo. Eu esperava que ela puxasse todos os genes da sua mãe.

Lágrimas escorriam pela face da Bella, mas seu rosto não estava contorcido como acontece na maioria das vezes que choramos, o seu semblante estava calmo e sereno e ela tinha um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios.

- Uma menina... – Ela repetiu baixinho e me encarou. – Se tivermos sorte ela nasce com seus olhos verdes!

- Se você tiver sorte, amor. Porque se a sorte sorrir para mim ela terá os olhos com a cor quente e amendoada que eu tanto amo...

Ela sorriu mais amplamente e eu ignorei completamente o médico e a enfermeira, inclinando-me na maca apenas para selar os seus lábios demoradamente. Coloquei minha mão em cima da sua barriga e a acariciei, como se fosse possível eu afagar a minha filha daquela forma.

- Vamos ao Ultrassom em 3D? – O médico perguntou assim que eu descolei os meus lábios do dela.

Eu não imaginava que fosse possível enxergar com tanta propriedade detalhes ínfimos, como o contorno dos lábios – iguais aos da Bella – e as unhas dos dedos. Minha filha era linda e isso era facilmente vislumbrado no ultrassom.

- Céus Edward, olhe esse pezinho. – A Bella disse colocando a sua mão por cima da barriga no local exato que o médico passava o aparelho e a imagem era transmitida.

Eu sorri feito um bobo e instintivamente contei os cinco dedinhos dos pés da minha filha. Ela estava com os dois pés juntinhos e suas mãozinhas agarravam os pés... Eu a imaginei sorrindo para mim deitada em seu berço em nossa casa enquanto eu lhe cantava alguma canção. Olhando aquele ultrassom uma melodia se formou em minha mente e uma letra surgiu de repente. _Então isso é o que os artistas chamam de inspiração? _Tive vontade de correr e pegar um papel com medo de esquecer-me da letra, mas intimamente eu sabia que jamais esqueceria nenhum detalhe relacionado à este dia.

Após sairmos da clínica eu levei a Bella até o instituto. Aquela sexta-feira estava sendo especial por vários fatores. Além de eu ver a imagem perfeita do semblante da minha filha eu estava voltando naquele dia para o meu cargo na delegacia de policia. Depois que eu passei a andar de muletas, um mês e meio foram suficientes para que eu estivesse completamente recuperado. Hoje eu tentava não me lembrar dos meses infernais que passei impotente em uma cadeira de rodas. Novamente a vida estava me surpreendendo e a imutabilidade da nossa condição nessa vida também. Aqueles que diziam que a vida era uma roda gigante estavam repletos de verdade. Mais fases do que a lua. Com mais altos e baixos do que uma montanha russa. Assim era a minha vida e eu me encontrava nesse momento no topo mais alto.

Eu acabei descobrindo o assassino do acumulador há dois meses. Solicitei a quebra de sigilo das ligações telefônicas dele – O Mike nem isso fez! – e verifiquei que a tal amiga que havia dito que o encontrou por um acaso era na verdade a sua amante. Eu a interroguei e ela acabou revelando que o amava e que não aguentava mais ver ele enclausurado em seu apartamento. No dia do assassinato ela foi até o seu apartamento e durante uma discussão abriu a janela, deixando que a luz entrasse no ambiente. Ele enlouqueceu e a atacou. Ela para se defender pegou o ventilador que estava ao seu lado e jogou em cima dele, fugindo em seguida. Ao cair, muito do entulho que ele guardava caiu por cima dele, impedindo-o de sair de lá, onde ele permaneceu até o óbito. Fizemos o exame de dactiloscopia e identificamos as digitais dela em um dos ventiladores da residência. O Mike ficou com a fama, mas eu não me senti mal por isso, a Bella ficou feliz com o fim de mais um caso e para mim isso era tudo o que importava.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda com a bolsa? – Lhe perguntei pela segunda vez antes dela descer do carro e ir trabalhar.

- Tenho! A minha bolsa não pesa nem três quilos Edward. – Ela me respondeu rolando os olhos e eu sorri mentalmente.

- Ao final do expediente venho lhe buscar. – Disse inclinando-me para o banco do carona onde ela se encontrava. Ela se inclinou na minha direção e levou suas mãos direto para os meus cabelos, embrenhando os seus dedos por entre os fios enquanto colava a sua boca na minha. Abri a boca dando passagem para a língua dela que buscava a minha com volúpia. Eu sentia suas pequenas mãos bagunçando meus cabelos... Seu gosto doce... Seu perfume intenso...

- Bella, comporte-se. – Eu disse em seus lábios sorrindo minimamente. Ela estava insaciável.

- Desculpe-me. – Ela me respondeu corando. – Mas o seu cheiro está ainda mais irresistível hoje.

- Você disse isso ontem, ao me atacar no banheiro! – Eu a lembrei.

Ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Te desejo um ótimo dia de serviço, amor. Parabéns por mais essa vitória! – Ela me disse selando os meus lábios rapidamente, antes de abrir a porta.

-Eu não teria conseguido sem você. – Eu lhe respondi de forma verdadeira. Meus primeiros passos foram segurando a sua mão. Eu jamais me esqueceria disso.

- Tenho certeza que conseguiria. – Ela disse fitando meus olhos.

Levei minhas mãos até a sua barriga e a acariciei.

- Te amo filha! – Sussurrei inclinando-me para beijar a sua barriga.

- Você me mata toda vez que faz isso! – ela disse com os olhos marejados.

- Para quem não sabia nem utilizar figura de linguagem, "você me mata" é uma baita evolução! – Disse apenas para distraí-la.

- Sim, você me mudou completamente! – Ela me respondeu e depois sorriu abrindo a porta do carro.

A observei entrar no Instituto e sumir das minhas vistas, para somente depois ligar o meu Volvo e dirigir até a delegacia. Algumas coisas haviam mudado nesses dois meses. A melhor de todas foi que a Bella vendeu a sua antiga residência, com todos os móveis que tinha dentro. Em uma de nossas sessões de terapia ela chegou à conclusão que não conseguiria ser plenamente feliz morando naquela casa que sempre a fazia lembrar-se do Jacob e do seu telefonema aterrorizante. Ela passou a morar definitivamente no meu quarto e eu não posso dizer que esses dois meses foram ruins, mas eu estava lhe preparando uma surpresa. Eu havia comprado uma nova casa, no mesmo condomínio, mas longe o suficiente da sua antiga residência. Não era muito grande como a antiga casa dela, mas era o suficiente para nós três! A casa era térrea e tinha três quartos, sendo um deles a suíte – a nossa suíte – sala e uma ampla cozinha. O jardim era muito espaçoso e no funda havia um grande recinto, onde eu já planejava montar vários brinquedos para a minha filha - Balanço, casinha de bonecas...

Eu ainda não havia a mobiliado. Queria que a Bella o fizesse do seu gosto. Mas os meus planos eram mais mirabolantes. Para eu mostrar a casa para a Bella, antes eu precisaria de uma resposta. Quero começar do jeito certo. Quero mudar para a nossa casa tendo-a como minha esposa. Hoje era a sexta perfeita para fazer o pedido. Eu estava protelando há duas semanas, desde que havia comprado a nossa casa. A Bella sempre foi uma mulher independente e adversa a relacionamentos, só eu sei o tanto que sofri para convencê-la de que ela gostava de mim, que eu gostava dela e que deveríamos ficar juntos. Talvez a palavra casamento a assuste. Talvez ela me diga um: - "Não, obrigado."

Comprei a aliança mais bonita que encontrei no dia em que sai de casa andando sem a ajuda de muletas pela primeira vez. O Jasper a achou exagerada, mas eu a achei perfeita. A moda estava sendo alianças em ouro branco, mas eu não consegui fugir do tradicionalismo. Ver a Bella usando aquela aliança de ouro contendo o meu nome no dedo anelar da sua mão esquerda faria de mim o homem mais feliz do universo.

Parei meu carro no estacionamento da delegacia e por alguns minutos deixei a nostalgia me dominar, eu agradecia muito por aquele emprego, pois graças a ele eu conheci a minha Bella. A possibilidade de nunca mais voltar para a delegacia me assombrou por meses, apesar de ter considerado verdadeiramente a hipótese de exercer a minha profissão de psicólogo, ser investigador era a minha paixão! Vi quando o Mike apareceu na porta da delegacia olhando para todos os lados. Ele estava me procurando, eu já estava bastante atrasado. Quando cessou a minha licença eu solicitei ao delegado que ele deixasse o Mike como meu assistente na delegacia. Ele não faria externas, mas trabalharia internamente no setor administrativo. Nem preciso dizer o quanto ele ficou feliz. Trabalharia na policia, ganhando o mesmo salário e não precisaria ver crânios expostos e em decomposição.

- Limpei a sua sala! – O Mike me disse assim que passei por ele.

- Bom dia! – Disse em tom de deboche – Dormiu comigo?

_Quem dera..._ – Escutei ele sussurrar antes de me virar as costas e eu quase ri, quase!

Na recepção estava uma senhora de no mínimo uns 50 anos. Eu sorri aliviado. Não ter uma ninfeta estagiária se jogando no meu colo faria aquele ambiente ainda mais agradável. A minha sala estava praticamente do mesmo jeito que eu a deixei. Meus livros preferidos ainda estavam trancados no meu armário. O antigo sofá com furos de cigarro e a minha mesa com a minha cadeira reclinável estavam intocáveis. O que diferenciava era que a minha persiana não estava mais ali, no seu lugar tinha uma cortina de renda e em cima da minha mesa havia uma toalha branca também rendada e um vaso de flores vermelhas. _Gayzisse do Mike –_ Pensei sorridente.

Quase ao final do expediente recebi um telefonema da revista para a qual eu escrevia artigos. A editora queria saber se eu voltaria também a escrever, pois eu havia parado para me focar unicamente na minha fisioterapia. Eu concordei imediatamente. Amava escrever artigos. Ficou acordado que na próxima quinzena eu voltaria a ter as minhas duas páginas na revista.

Conforme o final do dia foi se aproximando eu fui ficando mais nervoso e a cada minuto, a cada segundo, a minha ansiedade aumentava. Eu estava amedrontado com a hipótese dela me dizer não, ou pior, dela me dizer não e ainda ficar com raiva. E se o meu pedido esfriasse a nossa relação? E se ela pensasse que eu só estava querendo me casar porque ela estava grávida? E se ela ficasse com raiva porque eu comprei uma casa e nem a informei? E se... e se...e se... Meu estômago estava doendo de nervoso. Eu não tinha pensado em uma forma pomposa de pedi-la em casamento, nem em um local específico. Eu estava com a aliança no bolso do meu uniforme da policia e em algum momento naquela noite eu lhe faria o pedido.

- Como se sente? – Acordei dos meus devaneios quando o delegado abriu a porta da minha sala num rompante ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia perguntas.

- Muito bem, senhor. – O respondi atônito.

- Que ótimo! Fiquei sabendo que será pai. Parabéns!– Ele me desejou com um sorriso enorme e verdadeiro nos lábios.

- Obrigado.

- E os relatórios?

- Quase prontos!

- Como sempre eficiente! Termine amanhã. Por hoje "deu"! – Ele me disse e eu instintivamente olhei no relógio digital no monitor do meu computador. Faltavam dois minutos para as 18:00H. Dois minutos para eu ir embora e pegar a Bella no Instituto.

- Certamente. – O respondi tentando ignorar a sensação de vazio que inundou a minha barriga.

Durante o caminho até o instituto eu liguei o som do Volvo no volume baixo e tentei relaxar, eu tentei em vão limpar a minha mente de qualquer medo, mas meu coração cismava em bater mais rápido do que o habitual, a minha respiração continuava alterada e meus dedos suavam frio. Eu nem estacionei o carro corretamente em frente ao instituto e já observei a Bella praticamente correr até o carro. Ela abriu a porta num rompante e sentou ao meu lado com um sorriso enorme e contagiante.

- Com pressa? – A questionei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Com saudade! – Ela me respondeu de pronto. – E com fome! – Ela assumiu dando um longo suspiro.

- Amor, você não pode ficar muitas horas sem se alimentar. – Disse tentando não brigar com ela, apesar de já estar brigando.

- Eu não tenho ficado. – Ela disse corando. – Mas é que hoje eu vi uma foto de uma pizza gigante em um site e eu fiquei com muita vontade, então eu pensei: - Assim que o Edward vier me buscar, vou pedir para ele me levar em uma pizzaria. – Ela disse de forma descontraída. – Claro se não for atrapalhar. – Ela emendou.

- Atrapalhar o que, Bella? Óbvio que eu te levo! – A respondi sorrindo por dentro. O destino estava traçando uma oportunidade. – Mas, será um rodízio.

Seu rosto se contorceu em um enorme sorriso e eu senti meu coração inchar dentro do peito.

- Céus! Um rodízio de pizza era tudo o que eu mais queria...

Levei a Bella no melhor rodízio de pizza de São Paulo. Pizza, lasanha, macarrão, canelone e todos os tipos de massas existentes estavam inclusos. Ao entrarmos na pizzaria um garçom logo veio nos receber.

- Mesa para quantas pessoas? – Ele perguntou diretamente para a Bella e o olhar de cobiça dele para ela me incomodou profundamente.

- Duas. – Ela respondeu de forma inocente.

Eu o observei buscar com os olhos a aliança em sua mão. Passei meus braços ao redor dos ombros dela como se estivesse demarcando a minha propriedade.

- Nos dê uma mesa bem reservada, por favor. – Solicitei tentando ser simpático.

O garçom nos levou para o final da pizzaria, para uma pequena mesa de canto inacreditavelmente perfeita para nós. Puxei a cadeira para ela se sentar e depois sentei na sua frente.

- Nós nunca saímos para jantar, não é mesmo? – Disse com um pouco de amargura.

Ela pensou por alguns segundos.

- Realmente não! Mas, eu não me importo...

- Se você gostar, podemos vir mais vezes jantar aqui. – Eu lhe prometi e ela assentiu.

A Bella não comeu por dois. Ela comeu por mil! Posso afirmar sem sombras de dúvidas que ela comeu duas pizzas inteiras, fora as outras massas...

- Ai amor, não aguento mais! – Ela disse levando a mão na barriga depois de comer mais um pedaço de pizza de tomate seco com rúcula.

Eu sorri alto e disse: - Mas ainda tem as sobremesas. – Seus olhos brilharam e ela se endireitou na cadeira, corando e sorrindo minimamente.

- Acho que ainda há um espaço para doces. – Ela me respondeu.

Ela ainda comeu pizza de chocolate com morango e kiwi, pizza de chocolate com sorvete de chocolate e pizza de banana com canela.

- Agora é sério... Vou explodir! – Ela disse ao engolir o último pedaço de pizza do seu prato.

Ela estava radiante. Seu rosto estava muito corado e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. Eu não tive oportunidade de falar assuntos sérios com ela. Ela quase saltava da cadeira a cada sabor diferente de pizza que colocavam em seu prato, e quando ia comer fechava os olhos para apreciar a primeira mordida e o primeiro contato do seu paladar com aquele novo sabor... Eu estava com receio de pedi-la em casamento e ela ter uma congestão nervosa.

Assim que eu comecei a dirigir de volta para casa a Bella adormeceu. Seu semblante tranquilo e sereno foi a única coisa capaz de acalmar o meu coração. Chegando em casa eu estacionei o carro e a peguei no colo. Ela pesava um pouco mais do que os sacos de pancada que eu socava nas aulas de boxe. Entrei com ela nos braços já esperando o semblante assustado da minha mãe, mas não havia ninguém ali. O Jasper estava de plantão e meus pais em lugar incerto e não sabido.

Eu estava me esforçando ao máximo para não balança-la, mas quando entrei em meu quarto tropecei em uma das várias malas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Ela deu um solavanco em meus braços e abriu os olhos fazendo com que eu soltasse um palavrão baixo de frustação.

- Já chegamos? – Ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Sim. Desculpe-me se te acordei, mas eu tropecei em uma mala. – A respondi irritado.

Ela forçou seu corpo para baixo e eu a coloquei em pé. A observei coçar os olhos com preguiça e depois dar um longo bocejo.

- Minhas malas estão incomodando não é mesmo? – Ela disse sentando-se na beirada da cama, observando as pilhas de malas e caixas contendo os seus pertences pessoais que assolavam o meu quarto desde que ela vendeu a sua residência e se mudou definitivamente para lá.

- De forma alguma! – A respondi de pronto. – Eu que fui desastrado.

- Preciso encontrar uma casa logo... – Ela disse mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios enquanto pensava em algo.

- Você não está gostando de ficar aqui? – A inqueri sentindo meu coração acelerar dentro do peito.

- Não é isso! Eu amo estar aqui. Mas olha só para o que se tornou esse quarto, isso é tudo tão... provisório! E quando nossa filha nascer? Colocaremos um berço aqui no meio disso tudo?

Aquela conversa estava tomando o rumo que eu precisava que ela tomasse. Eu havia perdido várias oportunidades na pizzaria. A vida não costuma dar segunda chance.

- Eu já pensei nessa hipótese. – Disse caminhando na sua direção. – Há tempos que eu tenho a solução para isso, mas preciso da sua aprovação.

Ela me olhou desconfiada e franziu o cenho.

- E qual é a solução? – Ela me perguntou realmente curiosa. Ela nem desconfiava.

- Antes de te falar essa solução, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa...

- Edward, você não é de protelar. Fala logo o que está havendo, porque estou ficando ansiosa!

- Tenho algumas coisas para falar antes. – Disse decidido. – Só te peço que me ouça até o final. Não me interrompa, ok?

- Tudo bem. – Ela me respondeu demonstrando tranquilidade, mas prendeu a respiração.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama e me virei de frente para ela. Ela se virou de frente para mim e começou a bater o pé impacientemente.

- Lembra-se que eu escrevi um artigo dizendo que basta um quinto de um segundo para uma pessoa se apaixonar? – Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Um quinto de um segundo olhando para os seus olhos foram o suficiente para que eu me apaixonasse. Porém, estudos científicos comprovam que a paixão dura no máximo 18 meses...

- Você acha que vai deixar de gostar de mim daqui a alguns meses? – Ela disse tentando segurar a emoção. Seus olhos marejaram.

- Shut up! – Eu disse sorrindo. – Não me interrompa, foi o combinado.

Novamente ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e eu observei ela levar as mãos na barriga e a acariciar, como se estivesse falando algo em pensamentos com a nossa filha. _Aquilo me intrigou mais do que qualquer outro pensamento dela. _

- Estudos científicos comprovam que a paixão dura no máximo 18 meses... – Continuei - Mas eu, pela primeira vez na vida, terei que discordar de um estudo científico. Eu não vejo uma forma do que eu sinto por você sumir... E não é aquela questão da paixão virar amor, porque eu já te amo! Mas eu vou ser apaixonado por você para sempre. Eu sempre vou fechar os olhos quando o aroma dos seus cabelos me atingir, sempre vou sorrir quando você sorrir, sempre vou te desejar como se fosse a primeira vez. – Levei a minha mão até o seu rosto, acariciando a sua pele com a ponta dos dedos. Ela fechou os olhos e lágrimas escorreram pela sua face. Eu as enxuguei rapidamente com o meu polegar torcendo para que aquelas lágrimas fossem de emoção. – Eu tremo só com a ideia de um dia você se entregar para outro homem... Eu sofro com a hipótese de um dia nós nos separarmos. Eu não consigo visualizar a minha vida sem você!

Ela sorriu minimamente e mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios. Suas micros expressões faciais me diziam que ela ainda estava confusa, como se não soubesse aonde eu queria chegar com aquela conversa. Eu respirei fundo e passei minha mão por cima do bolso da minha calça onde a caixinha das alianças fazia volume. A Bella permanecia inerte em cima da cama, as mãos na barriga e os olhos ansiosos. Eu sorri para ela com o canto dos lábios e a vi soltar uma lufada de ar como sempre fazia quando eu sorria torto daquela forma, depois eu me ajoelhei de frente para ela. Era mais do que um pedido. Era uma súplica.

- Isabella Swan, – Eu disse fitando seus olhos arregalados. – eu sei que aqui neste quarto em meio a tantas malas não é o local mais adequado para te perguntar isso, mas eu não aguento mais esperar. – Ela prendeu a respiração novamente e corou. Eu enfiei a mão no bolso e tirei a caixinha preta fazendo com ela desse um silvo baixo. – Como eu já te disse, eu vou te amar para sempre e a cada dia mais. – Abri a caixinha na sua frente deixando a mostra o par de alianças e fitei o seu rosto que se contorceu em um largo sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas escorriam da sua face e ela levava a mão na boca. Eu suspirei fundo. – Você quer se casar comigo?

Passaram-se dois segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

- _Sim._ – Ela sussurrou de pronto e eu soltei o ar aliviado. Comecei a sorrir feito uma criança e quando fui tirar a aliança da caixinha percebi que estava tremendo muito. Senti as mãos da Bella nas minhas me ajudando a retirar as alianças. Segurei sua mão direita e suspirei profundamente tentando restaurar a minha calma, não havia mais motivos para eu tremer tanto, ela tinha dito sim! Coloquei a aliança em seu dedo anelar e depois ela colocou a outra aliança em meu dedo com maestria, puxando-me para cima. Somente naquele momento eu percebi que ainda estava de joelhos. Levantei-me e ela se levantou junto, passando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu a abracei forte contra o meu corpo, e quando ela apertou seus braços ao meu redor eu senti meu coração sendo esmagado. Eu só me lembro de ter sido assim tão feliz no dia em que a Bella me contou que eu iria ser pai.

- Pensei que você não quisesse se casar! – Ela disse com o rosto afundado no meu peito.

- O que te fez pensar isso?

- Você nunca tocou nesse assunto.

- É que eu pensei que você era completamente avessa ao casamento...

Ela sorriu alto.

- Eu era mesmo... Mas isso foi antes de te conhecer! – Ela respondeu afastando-se do meu peito para olhar nos meus olhos.

Eu a fitei e encontrei em sua face traços finos e tranquilos. Ela estava feliz, simplesmente feliz. Não havia nenhum vinco ou traço que demonstrasse qualquer outro tipo de sentimento. O seu sorriso destoava e se destacava em seu rosto. Eu me aproximei devagar do seu rosto, mantendo o contato visual até que a minha proximidade a fizesse fechar os olhos e então encostei meus lábios nos seus. Meus lábios estavam trêmulos e eu realmente não sabia explicar o motivo que me levou a ficar tão emocionado. Talvez fosse o fato que a Bella seria a minha esposa, oficialmente a minha mulher. Aquilo me dava uma sensação de eternidade, uma sensação de posse. Ela era minha. Tinha aceitado ser minha!

Embrenhei minha mão em seus cabelos e a invadi com a minha língua ansioso para sentir o seu gosto. Senti suas mãos firmes e decididas subir pelo meu peito, acariciando o meu pescoço até chegar a minha nuca. Ela gemeu contida quando eu a puxei para ainda mais perto de mim, colando nossos corpos o máximo que era possível. Havia tanto sentimento naquele beijo. Amor, paixão, alegria, desejo... Todos esses sentimentos misturados me tiravam do eixo da terra e tudo que não fosse a Bella perdia a importância. Ela descolou nossos lábios a procura de ar e passou a beijar o meu pescoço provocando-me, senti a sua mão descer até a minha barriga e entrar na minha camiseta, acariciando o meu abdômen, fazendo-me perder a linha de raciocínio. Fechei meus olhos apenas sentindo os lábios dela na minha pele e a sua mão me acariciando, ela buscou meus lábios novamente com volúpia, passando sua língua ao redor dos meus. Ela sorveu meu lábio inferior e pressionou o seu quadril contra o meu. Instantaneamente eu levei minha mão até a sua bunda e a apertei com vontade, pressionando os nossos sexos, dando-lhe o contato que ela ansiava. Ela gemeu alto em meus lábios e num único movimento eu a ergui em meu colo, levando-a até a cama. Deitei por cima dela, sustentando o peso do meu corpo nos braços e a beijei profundamente, me deliciando com o torpor que a mistura do seu cheiro com o seu sabor me causava. Ela abriu as pernas para mim e eu me encaixei ali perfeitamente. Eu estava prestes a arrancar a sua blusa para que nossas peles se tocassem quando escuto o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo. Parei de beijá-la e ergui a cabeça, apurando minha audição na intenção de constatar se o barulho era realmente na porta da sala. Foi então que eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe ecoando pela casa.

- Droga! – A Bella disse girando de lado, saindo debaixo de mim. Ela fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir.

Eu estava duro feito uma pedra! Deitei-me rapidamente ao lado dela e puxei a coberta até a minha cintura, apesar do calor que fazia. Minha mãe caminhou certeira até o meu quarto e me encontrou fitando o teto, porém a respiração estava difícil de controlar.

- Oi filho! – Ela disse da porta. – Esqueci de deixar um bilhete avisando que ia sair, voltei o mais breve possível! Está tudo bem?

_Estava._

- Está sim, mãe. – A respondi tentando não direcionar a minha frustação.

- A Bella jantou? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Fomos a uma pizzaria e ela se fartou mãe. Não se preocupe, sei cuidar delas...

- Delas. – Minha mãe repetiu sorrindo. – Fiquei muito feliz quando me ligou contando que teria uma menina... Será a nossa princesinha!

Eu sorri sentindo meu peito inflar de alegria ao ver os olhos da minha mãe marejando de emoção.

- A Bella dormiu calçada? – Minha mãe perguntou de repente, franzindo o cenho.

- Ela dormiu no carro... Vou tirar os seus sapatos. – A respondi.

Observei minha mãe sair e me virei de lado, dando um longo beijo no pescoço da Bella. Mas ela já havia dormido novamente. Eu a descalcei e depois a cobri, deitando ao seu lado. A abracei e afundei meu rosto na sua clavícula como fazia todas as noites antes de adormecer.

**Bella POV.**

Acordei, mas não abri meus olhos. Eu havia tido um sonho perfeito, não queria despertar para a realidade da vida. Respirei fundo e o perfume do Edward me atingiu fortemente. Minhas manhãs eram sempre assim: acordar ao lado do Edward, envolta nos mesmos lençóis que ele era perfeito! Primeiro o seu perfume me atingia, depois eu me mexia minimamente na cama e ele já passava seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, puxando-me para mais perto dele. Alguns minutos depois ele afastava os meus cabelos do pescoço e me dava um longo beijo ali, depois me desejava bom dia e ia buscar o meu desjejum. Eu tomava "café da manhã" na cama todos os dias e já estava completamente mal acostumada com todo aquele mimo. No momento que a nossa filha nascesse e eu tivesse que madrugar para cuidar dela eu sabia que iria ser difícil me desacostumar.

Abri os olhos e me espreguicei, estendendo os braços na frente do corpo. Meus olhos focalizaram a minha mão direita e então eu me sentei abruptamente. Não havia sido um sonho afinal. As frases do Edward me pedindo em casamento retumbaram na minha mente e eu abri um largo sorriso.

- O que houve amor? – O Edward perguntou sentando ao meu lado, virando-se de frente para mim.

- Nada de mais. – Respondi sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. Eu não queria ter que confessar o quanto eu estava em ecstasy com aquela aliança enorme no meu dedo.

- Isabella, não minta para mim essa hora da manhã. – Ele disse meio que cantando e eu sorri alto.

- Não estou mentindo... Apenas omitindo informações. Ainda tenho esse direito, certo? De ter alguns pensamentos apenas para mim?

Ele me encarou. Seus cabelos extremamente bagunçados e apontando para todos os lados, as bochechas coradas, os lábios vermelhos e os olhos verdes como esmeraldas recém lapidadas. Observei ele passar sua grande mão por entre os fios displicentes e fechar os olhos, puxando o ar fortemente.

- Sim, ainda tem esse direito! – Ele disse abrindo os olhos e sorrindo amplamente.

Aquilo definitivamente acabava comigo. Ele era o conjunto perfeito de tudo o que eu mais amava. Sorri em resposta, não conseguindo esconder a minha felicidade. Finalmente a vida estava fazendo sentido para mim.

- Eu te amo. – Eu disse não conseguindo me conter.

Ele me fitou intensamente e segurou a minha mão direita.

- Você desperta o melhor que há em mim... Eu nem saberia te explicar o que eu sinto quanto te escuto dizer que me ama. Se fosse possível, eu diria que o meu amor por você aumenta ainda mais... _Senhora Cullen_. – Ele disse dando um sorriso torto, enquanto olhava para a aliança em meu dedo.

Meu cérebro processou as suas palavras rapidamente fazendo com que meu coração disparasse de emoção. Naquele exato momento, enquanto um sustentava o olhar do outro eu senti uma pressão rápida sendo exercida de dentro para fora na minha barriga. Eu me assustei e imediatamente olhei para o local onde eu a havia sentido, o Edward seguiu o meu olhar e dessa vez a pressão foi ainda maior e pode ser perceptível por cima da roupa.

- Ela... Ela se mexeu? – O Edward me perguntou abismado.

- Acho que sim! – Respondi não contendo a emoção que me dominou por ter sentido a minha filha se mexer. Era como se naquele momento a minha gestação fosse realmente confirmada, mesmo que eu tivesse a visto no dia anterior, nada se comparava a senti-la.

O Edward levou a sua mão até a minha barriga e a espalmou por dentro da minha blusa, eu sorri com a sensação que seu toque quente na minha pele causou e então eu senti outro movimento, dessa vez mais forte e direcionado para a mão dele. O Edward sorriu alto e se abaixou até a minha barriga.

- _Bom dia, Senhorita Cullen_. – Ele sussurrou na minha barriga fazendo com que a nossa filha se mexesse ainda mais, dessa vez passando de um lado a outro da minha barriga.

- Ela nunca havia feito isso! – Eu disse encantada.

- Ela gostou de ouvir eu te chamando de senhora Cullen! – Ele disse levantando a minha blusa para beijar a minha barriga. – Não foi filha? Você não acha que soa bem a mamãe ser chamada de senhora Cullen?

Outro movimento, esse bem parecido com um chute, que chegou a doer.

- Viu! Ela gosta! – Ele disse todo encantado.

- Você já pensou em algum nome para ela? – Eu disse levando a minha mão na barriga.

- Na verdade não! Você já? – Ele disse voltando a sua atenção para mim. Ele se sentou ereto na cama, mas a sua mão permaneceu espalmada acariciando a minha barriga.

- Pensei em alguns...

- Quais são nossas opções?

- Bem, no começo eu achei que fosse um menino... Se fosse eu colocaria o nome de Eduardo, porque até hoje não entendo o motivo que fez a sua mãe te batizar de Edward!

Ele sorriu de forma contagiante. Sua risada começou mínima e foi aumentando a intensidade e o volume até que eu comecei a gargalhar junto. Além de contagiante era irresistível.

- Ela leu um livro muito antigo quando era adolescente que tinha um Edward. Ela se apaixonou pelo personagem e aqui estou eu.

- Hum... Está explicado!

- Mas e quanto ao nome da nossa filha...

- Então, se fosse menino seria Eduardo... Como é menina estive pensando em Eduarda ou Maria Eduarda...

- Gosto de Maria Eduarda. – Ele disse com a voz suave. - Você gosta bebê? – Ele perguntou abaixando-se novamente na altura da minha barriga, mas ela não se manifestou. – Deve ter voltado a dormir – Ele disse e então a minha barriga roncou.

- Nossa amor, você está ha muito tempo sem se alimentar. Vou buscar o seu café e depois nós vamos a um lugar...

- Muito tempo!? – Eu bufei e rolei os olhos. – Acordei não tem nem 20 minutos Edward.

Ele se levantou e arrumou a calça do pijama. Ele estava sem camisa e aquela bendita calça tinha o pano maleável. A calça estava abaixo da cintura a visão do seu abdômen me fez engolir em seco.

- Você comeu a sua última fatia de Pizza ontem às 21:00H, agora são 07:20H. Isso nos dá 10 horas e vinte minutos sem ingerir nenhum nutriente.

Levantei-me de má vontade e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho rápido. – Para onde vamos após o café? – O questionei antes que ele saísse do quarto.

- Surpresa! – Ele disse abrindo um amplo sorriso.

O0o0o

- Não vale abrir os olhos. – O Edward dizia enquanto eu caminhava de olhos fechados com ele me guiando para algum lugar.

- Não vou abrir, Edward. Já disse! – Respondi pela décima vez.

Ele parou de caminhar e eu fiquei tentada a abrir os olhos, mas não o fiz. Ele havia parado o carro a alguns metros do local que estávamos. Eu podia sentir o aroma de flores e também percebi que o ambiente era praticamente sem barulho.

- Aonde estamos? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Na nossa casa!

Quando ele disse isso eu abri os olhos por reflexo e me vi de frente a uma casa térrea, pintada na cor salmão com um gramado enorme na frente e toda ladeada de pedras brancas e flores vermelhas.

- O que disse? – O questionei atônita.

- Ontem eu disse que eu tinha a solução para aquelas malas jogadas pelo chão... Mas, eu precisava te fazer um pedido antes. Você disse sim ao meu pedido e eu te apresento a minha solução! – Ele me respondeu gesticulando para a casa.

- Você comprou uma casa...E nem me disse nada! Com que dinheiro? – Eu perguntei ainda abismada.

- Nossa, Bella! Assim você me ofende. Eu tinha as minhas economias. Óbvio que não chega a ser o tanto que você tem no banco, mas deu para comprar essa casa!

- Ela é linda! - Eu disse de forma verdadeira enquanto caminhava em direção a casa. Eu queria entrar e ver como era por dentro.

Assim que eu entrei na casa já me senti em um lar. Os cômodos eram do tamanho ideal para uma família pequena como a nossa. Quando entrei na cozinha dei pulinhos de alegria com os móveis planejados e o fogão embutido no mármore. Sempre quis ter um desses. O Edward me pegou pela mão e me levou para ver os quartos. Eu imaginei a nossa suíte decorada e quase dancei pelo cômodo, mas quando eu vi o quarto ao lado e o Edward me dizendo que já havia encomendado a tinta rosa para pintá-lo foi que eu desmoronei. Chorar já estava virando rotineiro para mim, parecia que tudo que eu não havia chorado desde que meus pais haviam falecido até eu conhecer o Edward estava sendo liberado nos últimos meses. O Edward me abraçou forte e eu afundei meu rosto em seu peito e me permiti chorar de soluçar. Chorei pelo pedido de casamento e chorei pela minha casa. Chorei por ter finalmente deixado a depressão de lado, chorei por todas as conquistas da minha vida.

- Não chora assim, amor. Não vai fazer bem para a Maria Eduarda. – Ele disse e eu sorri ao ouvir o nome da nossa filha sendo pronunciado pela sua voz perfeita.

Afastei-me um pouco dele e enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

- Eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida! – Disse tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Se depender de mim você será feliz assim para sempre. – Ele disse encostando seus lábios nos meus.

Era imediato. Eu sentia o seu perfume, a textura macia dos seus lábios nos meus e esquecia-me de quem eu era. O gosto dele me invadia e todo o meu corpo reagia de forma abrupta. Quando minha língua tocou a dele eu colei o meu corpo rente ao seu e entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos macios, puxando-os levemente.

- Bella. – Ele disse em meus lábios num tom de advertência. – Estou atrasado.

Foda-se que ele estava atrasado. Ele estava todo enfiado naquela farda preta que ele sabia que me matava e na noite anterior havia me deixado quase louca quando tivemos que parar assim que a sua mãe chegou. Eu não estava disposta a parar agora! Sem pudor levei minha mão até o meio das suas pernas e enchi a minha mão com o seu membro, sorri em seus lábios quando ele enrijeceu imediatamente em minha mão. Passei minha língua ao redor dos seus lábios e apertei o seu pênis ao mesmo tempo em que puxava seus cabelos entre meus dedos. Ele grunhiu baixinho e fechou os olhos e eu percebi que a batalha estava praticamente ganha. Ele tinha as mãos inertes na minha cintura e eu podia perceber o quanto ele estava se freando, segurando seus instintos para simplesmente não me jogar naquele chão frio e fazer amor comigo. Eu não estava me importando se seria no chão ou em pé. Eu o queria de qualquer maneira. Nunca havíamos feito amor assim, fora de uma cama, mas meu corpo estava praticamente clamando por ele naquele momento. Encostei meu corpo ao dele o máximo que a nossa anatomia permitia e gemi quando meu sexo encontrou o dele. Num único movimento eu arranquei a blusinha que estava usando, deixando meus seios a mostra. O Edward olhou e eu senti a ponta dos seus dedos gelarem na minha cintura. Peguei suas duas mãos e as levei até os meus seios abrindo minhas pernas para roçar minha vagina ainda mais no seu membro duro. Eu estava praticamente montando em cima dele. Eu vi em seus olhos que ele estava travando uma batalha mental. Ele mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e massageou os meus seios minimamente fazendo com que eu rebolasse no seu membro extremamente duro. – _Foda-se essa porra_. – Ele disse antes de cair de boca nos meus seios. Ele chupou meus mamilos demoradamente fazendo-me gemer alto e ficar com a calcinha encharcada. Ele roçou sua barba no meu pescoço e eu gemi novamente, eu não estava aguentando a vontade de ser penetrada, o latejar estava se tornado doloroso e incômodo. Levei minha mão novamente até o seu membro e o acariciei, depois abri o botão e o zíper da sua farda e a abaixei. Seu pênis latejou quando finalmente foi liberto das vestes e eu salivei ao ver aquele monumento me contemplando. Sem pensar em nada eu me ajoelhei de frente para ele e antes que o Edward pudesse dizer algo eu já estava com o seu membro dentro da minha boca. Senti as grandes mãos dele se embrenharem nos meus cabelos e ele grunhir alto conforme eu o chupava. Aquilo me deu uma sensação de poder inigualável e eu quase gozei só ouvindo os grunhidos de prazer do meu homem.

Ele me puxou para cima pelos cabelos e me girou de costas encostando-me na parede, encoxando-me. Senti o seu pênis roçando em mim enquanto ele subia a minha saia e abaixava a minha calcinha, eu fiquei ainda mais excitada com minha vagina totalmente exposta a penetração dele. Ele havia me encurralado de forma dominante, suas mãos me seguravam forte pelo quadril quando ele finalmente me penetrou com força. Minhas pernas amoleceram assim que ele deu ao seu órgão avantajado movimentos rítmicos. Ele levou a sua mão até o meu clitóris pressionando-o e acariciando-o no ritmo das penetrações. Com apenas uma mão no meu quadril eu o sentia mergulhando o meu corpo incansavelmente para dentro do seu membro. Eu estava entorpecida pelo aroma que o corpo do Edward exalava. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração abafada e quente nas minhas costas.

Ele parou de repente e me virou de frente para ele. Seus lábios encontraram os meus e ele me beijou deliciosamente, enfiando sua língua quente e molhada dentro de mim. Senti suas mãos percorrerem as minhas coxas até o meu quadril e ele me levantar num único movimento. Ele me encostou contra a parede e foi descendo o meu corpo até que eu estivesse sentada em seu colo, com seu membro completamente dentro de mim. Ele passou a me penetrar forte, roçando meu clitóris em seus pelos loiros. Eu o agarrei pelo pescoço para me equilibrar e enfiei os dedos em seus cabelos. A estimulação e os movimentos rítmicos me faziam gemer alto até o momento que se tornou demais para mim e meu corpo explodiu em espasmos. – _Oh! Edward..._ – Eu disse o seu nome enquanto as paredes da minha vagina se comprimiam e apertavam o seu membro dentro de mim. Senti as penetrações do Edward cada vez mais rápidas e profundas até que foi a vez dele perder a razão. Vi o seu rosto se contorcer de prazer e ele grunhir coisas ininteligíveis em meus lábios...

O0o0o0

**Edward POV.**

O meu dia havia começado de forma maravilhosa. Além de ter sentido a minha filha se mexer a Bella havia me proporcionado momentos maravilhosos. Porém, assim que eu cheguei à delegacia o meu sentimento mudou, eu passei a ficar preocupado, como se eu não devesse ter me afastado da Bella. Aquele sentimento chegou a ficar incômodo no período da tarde e eu liguei para a Bella apenas para perguntar se estava tudo bem. Falei com o Mike a respeito e ele me convenceu que aquilo era puro instinto protetor.

Ás 18:00H pontualmente eu fechei a minha sala e sai. Não tinha como eu acelerar o Volvo, havia carros demais na minha frente. Liguei novamente para a Bella.

- Estou chegando. – Disse assim que ela atendeu.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, estou conversando com a Alice sobre possíveis decorações. Imagina, ela faz questão de me ajudar!

- Eu já imaginava isso... – Respondi sorrindo só de imaginar a empolgação da Alice decorando uma casa inteira!

Durante o percurso até o Instituto eu pensei em meus possíveis padrinhos de casamento, o Emmett certamente seria um deles... Mike, Alice, Jasper... _Eu e a Bella brigaríamos pelos padrinhos – _pensei sorrindo. Estacionei o carro em frente ao Instituto na mesma vaga de sempre e esperei a Bella sair, ela demorou mais do que o habitual, porém quando eu a vi passar pela grande porta de vidro meu coração se acalmou. Assim como na noite anterior ela caminhou apressada em direção ao Volvo, mas nessa noite ela não chegou até mim.

Duzentos metros a separavam do meu Volvo. Eu ouvi um cantar alto de pneu e quando me virei para olhar vi um Honda Civic preto fosco se emparelhando com a Bella. Enquanto eu desafivelava o cinto de segurança eu pude ver a porta do carro se abrindo e o Jacob descendo de dentro do carro. Meu sangue gelou nas veias e um frio percorreu a minha espinha. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não novamente. Abri a porta do Volvo e desci correndo, mas ele já havia pegado a Bella. Ele tinha uma mão ao redor do seu pescoço e na outra havia uma arma apontada para ela. Eu estava armado, mas não podia colocar a vida delas em risco. Eu simplesmente levei minhas duas mãos para trás da cabeça.

- Jacob, não faça nada que te fará se arrepender depois. – Eu disse caminhando em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que ele caminhava de costas e puxava a Bella com ele.

Eu olhei para ela e o que eu vi triturou o meu coração. Ela estava em pânico e sem saber o que fazer, completamente fragilizada e dependente de mim.

- Não se aproxime ou eu atiro em você... De novo! – O Jacob disse sorrindo de forma ensandecida. – E dessa vez eu não vou errar!

Eu já havia tratado psicopatas como ele por diversas vezes e nem precisaria ser um agente policial para saber que ele a estava sequestrando.

- Jacob, eu não sei o que você quer, mas eu te imploro, me leva no lugar dela. – eu supliquei. – Eu juro que não reajo, eu faço tudo o que você quiser. Apenas me leve no lugar dela.

Ele apenas sorriu e a jogou para dentro do carro. Eu vi quando ela bateu a cabeça no painel do veículo. Meu coração parou. Eu não podia simplesmente pegar a minha arma e atirar, a chance de acertar a Bella era alta, ainda mais com o carro em movimento.

- Você fica, galã. Você vai sofrer tudo o que me fez sofrer tirando a Bella de mim. – Ele disse arrancando com o carro. Eu tive que pular para trás para não ser atropelado por ele.

Entrei no meu Volvo e passei a perseguir o carro. Espessas lágrimas escorriam na minha face. Deus não podia permitir que nada de ruim acontecesse com a minha Bella, ou com a minha pequena Duda... Eu já a amava tanto quanto eu amava a sua mãe e não sobreviveria se algo de ruim acontecesse com uma delas. Minha boca estava com gosto amargo e eu senti o ódio inflamando a minha pele, consumindo a minha alma como labaredas. Eu iria pegar o Jacob, e não haveria ninguém no mundo capaz de me fazer parar. Eu o mataria! E não seria com um tiro. Eu o mataria de uma forma lenta e dolorosa.

O Jacob embrenhou o carro em meio a tanto outros e eu o perdi. Imediatamente liguei para a policia e coloquei todos os policiais a postos na captura de um Honda Civic preto fosco. Dez minutos foram necessários para que o carro fosse localizado. Ele estava estacionado em uma residência no bairro dos Guaianazes. Ele não fez questão de se esconder, mas quando os policiais chegaram na porta da casa ele gritou que na menor movimentação ele a mataria e se mataria em seguida.

_O inferno estava começando._


	16. Na mira

Oieeeeeeee... Sorry meninas, mas tá Phoda! Amanhã começa semana de provas, está complicado, me perdoem ok

Agradeço IMENSAMENTE aos comentários de: Jssica; Babi Waldorf; ladiesandgentleman; Naniiinha; MiliYLJJ; Thatyanne; Sofia - pt e Cintia Ramos. Senti falta de alguns comentários de meninas que sempre comentam... Axo que não gostaram muito do capitulo! :'(

Quero dizer ak que a "ladiesandgentleman" me assustou, pois comentou em todos os capítulos at acabou o comentário dizendo que estava indo para o próximo e simplesmente sumiu... Espero que ela ainda esteja viva! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Agradeço a minha Beta que estuda muito mais do que eu e ainda arranja tempo para betar o capitulo! Tks bitch, I think I love you...

Espero que gostem... bjus e boa leitura!

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Edward POV.**

Sam, o delegado adjunto da divisão anti-sequestro da policia civil de São Paulo, me ligou quando eu estava a minutos de chegar até a casa que o Jacob havia feito de cativeiro para a Bella. Disse para eu não me assustar com o movimento, pois a casa já estava cercada. Eu sabia que tinha que manter a frieza. Eu já havia feito parte da divisão anti-sequestro, mas foi por apenas dois meses, eu não aguentei a pressão.

- Quem está no comado da negociação? - Perguntei tentando conter a ansiedade em minha voz.

- Eu mesmo, Edward. – Ele me respondeu com a voz firme. – Você foi um dos meus melhores homens, sempre íntegro e honesto! Simplesmente levei para o lado pessoal.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. – Respondi emocionado. A reciproca era verdadeira.

- O delegado da policia científica também está aqui... Até o seu superior no exército está aqui.

Se a situação fosse outra eu certamente sorriria. Servi o exército dos 18 até os 20 anos de idade e criei uma relação fraternal com o meu superior. O Major André fez o possível para que eu fizesse carreira no exército, mas eu acabei indo para a polícia, sempre foi a minha paixã mesmo a psicologia – minha segunda paixão – me fez desistir da investigação criminal.

- Mas não faz nem meia hora que eu reportei a informação de que a Bella havia sido sequestrada... Como pode todos estarem ai?

- Você é uma pessoa muito querida, Edward. Todos se esforçaram para estar aqui o mais rápido possível e te apoiar nesse momento.

- Novamente eu agradeço. É a minha vida que está nas mãos daquele psicopata.

- Sabemos disso. – ele me respondeu antes de desligar.

Continuei dirigindo tentando não pensar no fato de que a Bella estava trancada dentro de uma casa com o psicopata do Jacob. Sempre odiei psicopatas, mesmo se tratando de psicologia, eu nunca quis trabalhar com eles. O próprio nome diz: Psicopatas. _Psykhé=Alma, Pathös=doença_. Uma alma doente. Era demais para o meu psicológico! Eles detêm a facilidade de lidar com as palavras e convencer as pessoas vulneráveis, são sempre inteligentes, com um QI acima da média, e possuem ausência de culpa. Não se arrependem nem têm dor na consciência. Ou seja, o Jacob não se arrependeria de nada que viesse a praticar contra a Bella dentro daquela maldita casa.

Durante o caminho eu liguei para o meu pai e lhe contei o que havia acontecido. Ele entrou em desespero. Eu não imaginava que ele gostasse tanto da Bella como ele demonstrou. Ele temia pela Duda e chegou a dizer que com três meses de gestação um susto muito grande era capaz de causar aborto espontâneo em uma mulher. Óbvio que eu bloqueei essa hipótese da minha mente.

Conforme eu me aproximei pude ver luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando ao longe, um helicóptero passou por cima do meu carro e meu coração gelou. A situação estava séria. A imagem da Bella desesperada nos braços do Jacob não saia da minha mente. Eu sinceramente não sabia se conseguiria aguentar.

Larguei meu Volvo na esquina da rua que o cativeiro estava. Não havia como eu dirigir até o local, pois as incontáveis viaturas estavam bloqueando as passagens. Sem contar que os curiosos assolavam a esquina, com máquinas fotográficas e câmeras nas mãos. O sequestro do amor da minha vida havia se tornado um entretenimento para aquelas pessoas.

Pedi passagem por entre a multidão que me olhavam de soslaio, algumas pessoas tentavam me barrar com medo que eu ficasse na frente delas e lhes tampasse a visão. Quando eu finalmente cheguei até o cordão de isolamento eu estava exausto. Não precisei dizer nada, o chefe da divisão anti-sequestro me viu e logo veio me dar permissão para passar pelo isolamento e me juntar aos outros policiais.

- Como está se sentindo? – Ele me perguntou enquanto me guiava até o setor de inteligência da operação.

- Como se tivessem arrancado o meu coração do peito. – Respondi amargamente

- Tenha força para sangrar sem morrer, mantenha esse buraco aberto dentro do seu peito que eu farei o possível para colocar ele aí dentro novamente. – Sam me disse apoiando a sua mão no meu ombro de forma fraternal. Eu apenas acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e desejei ter força suficiente para não perecer.

Parei em frente a casa e senti vontade de fuzilar o Civic preto fosco que estava na garagem. A casa era pequena e tinha um portão azul de no máximo um metro e meio. Ela não era pintada, estava apenas no cimento e tinha uma grande janela na frente que estava com uma pequena fresta aberta onde se podia perceber que a luz estava acessa. Do lado esquerdo havia uma porta de madeira e eu deduzi que aquele cômodo da frente era a sala. Na lateral direita da casa havia mais duas janelas. A luz do cômodo de uma delas também estava acessa. Ali com certeza eram os quartos, ou o banheiro.

Aparentemente a casa não detinha nenhum mecanismo de proteção, era vulnerável a ação da polícia, que se quisesse poderia invadir a casa sem maiores problemas, aliás, era o que faríamos se não houvesse vidas em risco. A invasão sempre é a última opção, o stress é muito grande e na maioria dos casos resultava em morte, e eu não podia nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

Eu permaneci ali, olhando para a casa desejando ter uma visão de raio X para saber o que se passava lá dentro por uns dez minutos, até que eu escuto um dos policiais civis gritando: "Ele atendeu!"

Corri até um cômodo feito de papelão onde estavam os policiais da DAS (divisão anti-sequestro). Eles tinham um aparelho de telefone moderno, que encontrava-se no viva-voz.

-... A casa está cercada Jacob. Você não vai conseguir sair daí de dentro sem passar por nós, seja racional, se você se entregar agora terá sua pena reduzida... – Sam disse na intenção de persuadi-lo.

- _Eu não vou para a cadeia. Não vejo um jeito de isso acontecer._ – Jacob disse com a voz fria e meu coração congelou só de ouvir a sua maldita voz.

- E porque não? Você tem um jeito de fugir? Vai morar para sempre dentro dessa casa ou vai morrer? – Sam o inqueriu.

- _Você está querendo saber demais..._

- Bem, você atendeu ao meu telefonema, então eu presumo que você queira conversar...

- _Eu quero falar com ele..._

- Ele quem?

- _Edward Cullen._

Ouvi-lo dizer o meu nome foi desesperador, eu nunca havia sentido tanta raiva de uma pessoa como eu estava sentindo naquele momento. A minha vontade era colocar um soco inglês e detonar a cara dele até ele ficar irreconhecível! Sam me encarou, e apenas com o seu olhar eu entendi que ele estava me perguntando se eu gostaria ou não de falar com o Jacob. Balancei minha cabeça de forma positiva e caminhei até o outro policial, que tirou os seus fones e me entregou, eu os coloquei e passei a ouvir a respiração pesada do Jacob, ele estava nervoso!

- O que quer me falar? – O inqueri sentindo a bile subir pela minha garganta.

- _Apenas gostaria de saber como está se sentindo? Dói ter a pessoa que você ama arrancada de você, do nada, sem ao menos um aviso prévio?_ – Ele perguntou de forma sarcástica e ensandecida.

- O que você pretende? – Perguntei tentando manter o meu timbre de voz estável.

- _RESPONDE A PORRA DA MINHA PERGUNTA!_ – Ele gritou e eu fechei os olhos fazendo uma carranca quando meus tímpanos vibraram com o volume da sua voz.

-Sim Jacob, dói. – Eu o respondi não querendo contrariá-lo. Se ele estava fazendo esse circo todo apenas para me ver sofrendo, então eu lhe daria o meu sofrimento e ele soltaria a Bella, eu lhe daria qualquer coisa para ter a Bella livre.

- _Pois saiba que o sofrimento está apenas começando!_ – Ele me disse em tom de ameaça e desligou o telefone.

- DROGA! – Sam gritou quando ele desligou e eu tirei o fone, transtornado. – Relaxe Edward, tudo o que ele quer é te desestabilizar, nós vamos cansá-lo, está bem?

- Ela está grávida. – Eu disse mais para mim mesmo do que para o Sam. Minha voz saiu tremula e só então eu percebi que estava chorando.

- _EDWARD_ – Uma voz fina e estridente gritou atrás de mim e eu nem precisei me virar para saber que se tratava da Alice. Senti seus pequenos braços me abraçarem por trás e quando eu me virei e passei meus braços ao redor do seu corpo eu senti o peso do mundo nas minhas costas.

- O Jasper está chegando com uma ambulância... Para quando a Bella for libertada. – Ela disse na intenção de me acalmar, mas apenas me deixou ainda mais nervoso.

- Obrigado, Alice. Toda ajuda é bem vinda nesse momento...

- Eu não posso ficar aqui. O seu chefe me deixou entrar por cinco minutos. Não quero atrapalhar então já estou indo. Eu e o Jasper estamos após a linha de isolamento, se precisar é só chamar.

Eu olhei para o rosto angelical da Alice e me recordei que nós havíamos criado um forte elo assim que nos conhecemos, eu adorei o jeito espalhafatoso dela e ela via em mim a solução para mudar a vida da Bella. Nós nem fazíamos ideia, mas será que se eu soubesse tudo o que iríamos passar eu seria altruísta o suficiente para abdicar do ecstasy que é ter a Bella em meus braços? Eu sinceramente não saberia responder.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Fique tranquila.

- Estarei orando pela Bella. Assim como orei para você quando esteve internado por causa desse psicopata! – Ela disse se afastando de mim.

Eu havia até me esquecido do projétil na coluna que o Jacob havia me dado de presente a meses atrás. Se ele quisesse apenas me causar dor, aquele episódio por si só já bastaria para que ele tivesse esse seu desejo sanado... Mas não era apenas isso, ele tinha um sentimento de posse pela Bella. O problema dele nunca foi comigo, isso sempre foi a sua desculpa, porém naquele instante eu percebi que possivelmente o que ele pensava era: _Se ela não pode ser minha, também não será dele_. E sinceramente, só havia uma forma dele nos separar. Matando um de nós.

Imediatamente falei da minha teoria para o Sam que não pareceu surpreso com nada do que eu havia lhe dito.

- Essa também é minha teoria, mas devemos ter paciência...

Revirei os olhos e sai de perto do Sam apenas para não descontar a minha raiva nele, que sinceramente não merecia e só estava ali fazendo o seu trabalho. Mas como ele podia me pedir paciência quando eu tinha a certeza que o Jacob não estava apenas querendo me assustar? O Jacob iria até o fim... Eu sabia que iria.

Parei novamente em frente a casa e fiquei observando o movimento. As mesmas luzes estavam acessas. Eu queria saber em qual cômodo da casa a Bella estava, precisava saber se ela estava calma ou nervosa, se eles estavam conversando, se ele estava a maltratando... Céus, a agonia e a ansiedade me dominavam por completo.

- Essa agonia vai passar. – Ouvi a voz conhecida do major André me dizendo. Virei-me e o encarei, ele não havia mudado nada, sua pele era bronzeada e ele tinha os cabelos muito negros, da cor de seus pequenos olhos.

- Eu espero que sim. – Disse de forma simples, esquecendo-me que eu ainda lhe devia continência.

- Estava observando a área. – Ele disse olhando ao seu redor. – Há um sobrado com uma boa sacada de frente ao cativeiro. – Ele disse se virando. Virei junto com ele e avistei o tal sobrado a uns 400Mts da residência. – Você nunca errou um tiro a essa distância. – Ele concluiu colocando um fuzil HK-417 em minhas mãos. . /_VoabGNCjIxg/TO2z3h_s4xI/AAAAAAAAD4o/mRQz8fxHIgI/s1600/HK-417% .

- Como Sniper eu nunca errei um tiro... Nem a 1KM de distância. – O respondi olhando para o fuzil equipado com miras óticas e eletrônicas.

- Qual vai ser a munição? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo minimamente enquanto pegava um saco contendo os projéteis.

- 7,62mm da OTAN, a distância é pouca!

- Sabia que iria dizer isso. Ele já está carregado, mas leve munição extra.

Olhei para o fuzil carregado e dei um sorriso forçado.

- Eu só vou precisar de uma bala! – Disse colocando o fuzil nos ombros enquanto caminhava em direção ao sobrado.

_**Bella POV.**_

Eu podia ouvia as vozes ao lado de fora da casa. Eu apurei a minha audição na intenção de ouvir apenas uma voz, a única voz capaz de fazer com que diminuísse a dor que se alastrou no meu peito. Eu estava sentada em um sofá velho e com um odor de mofo insuportável, não havia estofado no sofá e o mofo verde era perceptível em toda a sua extensão. Minhas mãos estavam amarradas. O Jacob sabia que eu era boa em artes marciais, me deixar solta certamente seria um risco. Minha cabeça latejava e eu começava a ficar com fome. Sentada eu encolhia a minha barriga o máximo que eu conseguia na intenção de esconder do Jacob a minha gravidez, algo me dizia que ele não ficaria feliz com essa notícia e eu estava em pânico. A Duda não gostou, começou a se mexer consideravelmente fazendo movimentos fortes e perceptíveis por cima da roupa, eu implorei mentalmente para que ela parasse enquanto o Jacob conversava ao telefone no outro cômodo, que eu deduzi ser um quarto.

Eu pude escutar nitidamente ele conversando com o Edward, gritando com o Edward. Eu tentava imaginar o semblante dele ouvindo as exigências do Jacob, mas no fundo eu sabia que não tinha uma imaginação tão fértil. Eu nunca havia visto o Edward em nenhuma situação parecida, não tinha uma base sólida de comparação.

Assim que o Jacob desligou o telefone socando-o em sua base com uma força descomunal ele veio até a sala e puxou uma cadeira antiga sentando-o na minha frente.

- O seu querido namoradinho está sofrendo... – Ele me disse sorrindo.

- E você está feliz com isso? – O respondi com os olhos marejados. Saber que o Edward estava sofrendo acabava comigo.

- Muito! - Ele me respondeu levando sua mão lentamente até o meu rosto. Ele me afagou e eu senti um nojo descomunal. – Eu quero que ele sofra!

- Mas assim você também está me fazendo sofrer, Jacob!

Eu o fitei e vi um lampejo de tristeza percorrer os seus olhos, ele acariciou o meu cabelo com as mãos tremulas e do nada, demonstrando um abalo emocional fortíssimo começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Me liberta, por favor, Jacob. – Eu supliquei, ansiando para me livrar daquela situação.

- Não posso, Bella... Eu não consigo viver em um mundo onde você pertence a outro homem. Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu sonhei com você durante anos e sempre tive a certeza de que um dia você seria minha. Mas então, aquele cara entrou em nossas vidas e destruiu todos os meus sonhos...

- Você ainda pode amar outra pessoa.

- Não, Bella, eu não posso! Eu queria você, e somente você! – Ele disse se aproximando ainda mais de mim, inclinando-se em sua cadeira.

- Onde quer chegar com isso tudo, Jacob? Você fará todos nós sofrermos e depois sairá daqui direto para um sistema prisional.

- Não vou ser preso, Bella. Eu vou morrer aqui nessa casa... Nós morreremos aqui nessa casa, juntos. – Ele disse com a voz sádica e eu me desesperei.

Eu achei que já havia sentido de tudo nessa vida, mas o medo que me dominou naquele instante foi o maior que eu já havia sentido em toda a minha existência, e não foi porque eu senti que ele realmente poderia me matar, eu nunca tive medo de morrer. Mas me matando ele acabaria com a vida da minha filha que estava se gerando dentro de mim... Eu não queria perder a minha filha, não queria perder a oportunidade de criá-la e educá-la ao lado do meu Edward.

- Não faz isso, por favor. – Eu lhe supliquei.

- Você não vai sentir dor, meu amor... – Ele me respondeu como se aquilo fosse capaz de me acalmar.

O telefone começou a tocar de forma incessante. O Jacob olhou para o quarto, da onde o som vinha e pensou por alguns instantes, levantando-se em seguida para atendê-lo. Eu não sei explicar o que o levava a atender os telefonemas mesmo sabendo que se tratava da policia. Eu me encolhi ainda mais no sofá e desejei não estar com as mãos amarradas para poder afagar a minha barriga enquanto pensava que tudo acabaria bem: - _"Papai vai nos salvar, filha"_

**Jacob POV.**

Atendi ao telefone por medo deles invadirem a casa e eu ter que atirar na Bella, eu não queria que acabasse assim, com tiros, com dor. Eu já tinha o meu plano, havia envenenado um bolo de aniversário e nós o comeríamos às 23:40h da noite do dia seguinte e morreríamos às 24:00h pontualmente, no dia em que faria quatro anos que eu havia visto a Bella pela primeira vez no Instituto. Eu entrei na casa dela e peguei o vestido que ela estava usando naquele dia. Era verde claro e se amarrava no pescoço, sempre que a nostalgia me assolava e eu ficava pensando nela eu a via naquele vestido. Eu a obrigaria a usá-lo novamente e eternizaria aquela data na história de nossas vidas. Eu faria de tudo para que eles não invadissem a casa antes de nós comermos o bolo!

- Alô. – Atendi ao telefone de má vontade.

- Oi Jacob, é o Sam.

- O que você quer? – Eu não estava com paciência para aquele babaca.

- Quero conversar com você, Jacob. Sei que você é um homem estudado e que entende de investigações, pois trabalhou junto com a polícia cientifica pelo Instituto Maia durante anos... Eu estou responsável pelas negociações com você, estou aqui sozinho em uma sala incumbido apenas de conversar e confesso que acho isso tudo uma chatice. E mais... E que meu chefe não me ouça, mas eu entendo você!

- Duvido. – O respondi sentando-me na cama que estava ao lado do telefone.

- Ora Jacob, você não é o primeiro e nem será o último homem a ser trocado por outro. Eu namorei uma menina por três anos e num lindo domingo de sol ela me disse que estava apaixonado por outro... Imagina como eu me senti. Lembro-me disso até hoje.

- Ao menos você namorou com ela. – Respondi amargamente. Nunca ter beijado a Bella era uma frustação.

- Engano seu. Ter namorado ela por tantos anos só tornou as coisas mais difíceis para mim, doeu muito mesmo... Mas passou, e hoje eu quero que ela vá pra puta que o pariu, porque mulher nenhuma vai me fazer ficar chorando por ela.

- Há algumas mulheres que merecem as nossas lágrimas.

- Jacob. Você está dando muita moral pra essa mulher. Vai desgraçar a sua vida por causa dela?

- Eu não tenho vida sem ela. – O respondi sentindo a ira inflamar na veia. Aquele idiota nunca sentiu nada parecido com o que eu sentia pela Bella.

- Eu te entendo, Jacob. Eu já passei por isso também, já tive vontade de me matar e tudo o mais... Acontece que o que você fez é muito sério! Nós estamos aqui com mais de cem homens cercando essa casa, tem um helicóptero nos auxiliando e até a imprensa está filmando a movimentação. Você precisa libertar a Bella, ou nós invadiremos a residência...

_Invasão... Era tudo o que eu estava evitando._

- Se eu ouvir que vocês estão invadindo eu a mato e nem ligo se eu morrer depois.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa então. Você me mostra a Bella pela janela, para sabermos se ela está bem e então não invadiremos por enquanto...

- Tudo bem. – Eu o respondi e desliguei o telefone.

Voltei para a sala e encontrei a Bella encolhida no sofá. Seus lábios estavam rosados, mas seus olhos não tinham brilho.

- Vamos até a janela. – Eu a ordenei.

- Para o que?

- Apenas para que eles vejam que você ainda está viva. – A respondi puxando-a pelo braço para que ela se levantasse. Eu a levei até a janela fechada e coloquei o seu corpo na frente do meu, assim eles não atirariam, depois a abri vagarosamente até que a Bella pudesse ser totalmente vista.

**Sam POV.**

- Mas o que esses caralho de direitos humanos já estão infernizando por aqui? – Eu disse assim que o chefe da DAS entrou na cabine improvisada - que eu havia feito com papelão - dizendo que um representante dos direitos humanos estava solicitando participar das negociações.

- Está sendo televisionado, Sam. Ou eles ouviram na frequência do rádio da polícia. Não sei. Só sei que eles estão aqui, dizendo que o Jacob é apenas um homem apaixonado e não pode ser tratado como um bandido.

Eu estava prestes a soltar um palavrão quando, de repente, o Major André entrou na pequena cabine, interrompendo a nossa conversa.

- O Edward está com o Jacob na mira do seu fuzil e disse que não há a menor possibilidade dele errar o tiro. Posso autorizar o disparo? – Ele me perguntou.

Eu queria dizer "sim, enfia uma bala na cabeça desse psicopata e acaba logo com isso". Mas agora, com a porra dos direitos humanos no meu encalço eu não podia.

- Diz para ele que cessar fogo, Major. Ele não pode exterminar o Jacob desta forma, ou seremos massacrados.

O major André me olhou confuso.

- Os direitos humanos estão aqui. – Explicou o chefe da DAS.

- Direitos humanos para humanos direitos! Esse cara sequestrou uma mulher grávida, ele não pode ser tratado como um humano! – O Major esbravejou antes de sair.

- Como o Edward pode ter ele na mira? – Pensei alto.

- Ele saiu com ela na janela.

- Claro! Eu pedi e ele acatou! – Disse sorrindo vitorioso. Ao menos tínhamos certeza que a Bella estava bem.

- E quanto ao cara dos direitos humanos, posso autorizar a sua entrada?

- Pro caralho os direitos humanos, eles que fiquem olhando tudo de longe. Não quero nenhum filho da puta metido a filantrópico perto de mim!

- Sim senhor. – O chefe da DAS me respondeu antes de virar-me as costas.

Eu estava na cena do crime há duas horas e já me sentia exausto. Preferia milhões de vezes negociar com um terrorista, que perpetram um sequestro com base em motivações materiais. Quando o bem que se deseja é uma vida humana, quando a paixão está envolvida é muito mais difícil conseguir uma negociação, pior ainda quando a autor do crime sofre de alguma patologia mental. Eu ainda não sabia por que o Jacob estava cooperando, mas eu pude perceber que o seu maior medo era o da invasão e eu reverteria aquele medo a meu favor.

**Edward POV.**

Na minha mira... Eu tive a cabeça dele na mira do meu fuzil por praticamente dois minutos inteiros e não pude atirar. Eu tive a chance de livrar a Bella do cativeiro e me negaram essa oportunidade, tudo porque os direitos humanos e a mídia iriam retalhar a polícia.

Eu usei a lente da minha mira para ver a Bella mais de perto. Seu rosto estava abatido e ela estava com as mãos amarradas. Eu preferiria mil vezes levar outro tiro a ter que ver aquela cena, ver a Bella amarrada e sendo feita de colete a prova de balas por aquele maníaco doeu mais do que qualquer projétil quente penetrando na minha coluna. Observei o olhar dela percorrer por todos os policiais. Ela estava me procurando – _óbvio que estava_ – e eu não estava ali para lhe dar apoio, se ao menos eu pudesse ter atirado, ela saberia que eu estava a observando todo o tempo.

Quando o Jacob fechou a janela e sumiu com a Bella para dentro da casa novamente eu fechei meus olhos em desespero. Eu ficava imaginando qual foi a última vez que ela havia se alimentado, se ela estava sentindo alguma dor. Eu queria poder abraça-la... Deus é o único capaz de compreender a vontade que eu estava de tê-la em meus braços, essa vontade eu jamais conseguiria expressar.

**Bella POV.**

Minuto a minuto eu percebia o Jacob ficar mais impaciente. Ele andava pela casa visivelmente nervoso, como se seus planos estivessem começando a dar errado. Eu não tinha uma ideia precisa de tempo, mas parecia ser madrugada. O volume das vozes baixou consideravelmente e agora eu ouvia apenas as vozes de alguns homens, que eu deduzi serem policiais. Sirenes e um helicóptero também eram ouvidos em intervalos irregulares de tempo. Eu estava faminta e cansada. Meus pulsos doíam onde a corda os apertava e a Duda havia parado de mexer. Sem vitaminas e proteínas, ela estava simplesmente guardando o pouco de energia que ainda tinha. Eu tentava soltar os meus pulsos, mas estava impossível! Foi quando de repente o Jacob abriu uma mala enorme que estava no canto da sala e tirou de lá de dentro um dos meus vestidos. Era um vestido antigo que eu não usava há anos. Estava guardado dentro de uma gaveta que eu geralmente não mexia. Como ele havia conseguido?

- Coloca esse vestido! – O Jacob disse transtornado. Ele cuspia ao falar e seus olhos estavam opacos. Ele não era nem uma sombra do Jacob que eu havia conhecido um dia.

- Não vou colocar! – Teimei. Eu não iria me despir na frente dele. De todos os motivos do mundo para não fazer eu só estava preocupada que ele veria a minha barriga e perceberia a minha gravidez.

Ele levou a sua mão até a cintura da calça e puxou a sua arma. Suas mãos tremiam e então um dejá vu me dominou. Eu fui arrebatada para o fatídico dia que ele havia atirado no Edward, sem dó nem piedade, covardemente pelas costas.

- Coloca o vestido, Bella. – Ele repetiu.

- Estou com as mãos amarradas. – Argumentei.

Ele segurou a sua arma com a mão esquerda e com a direita começou a soltar o laço no meu pulso.

- Se você tentar alguma gracinha... Eu te mato! – Ele disse sério e eu simplesmente fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Porém, quando eu senti meus pulsos livres e vi que a sua arma estava na sua mão esquerda eu não resisti ao impulso de tentei arrancá-la da sua mão, mas quando eu segurei na arma o Jacob girou meu pulso e o torceu sem dó. Eu dei um grito alto e estridente e pisei no seu pé com toda a força do meu ser. Ele olhou para baixo e fez uma careta, mas eu duvido que aquilo tenha lhe causado alguma dor real, porém o distraiu e eu puxei a arma para cima e então por reflexo ele a puxou para baixo e apertou o gatilho, fazendo com que um tiro fosse disparado.

- Porra, Bella! Falei para você se comportar caralho! – O Jacob disse voltando a me amarrar. Naquele instante o telefone tocou.

**Sam POV.**

Aconteceu simplesmente o que eu rezava todas as vezes que estava em uma situação como aquela para não acontecer. Um tiro dentro da casa. Era uma das situações mais desesperadoras para nós, pois não sabíamos se o sequestrador havia ou não atirado na vítima.

A equipe de policiais civis começou a preparar uma bomba para estourar a porta da casa, mas eu preferi ligar antes, para saber o que havia acontecido. Uma invasão poderia piorar ainda mais a situação. O Jacob me atendeu no terceiro toque, sua voz transbordava nervosismo.

- Ouvimos um tiro Jacob. O que houve? – O questionei de pronto.

- Podem relaxar que não foi nada de mais. A Bella tentou arrancar a minha arma e eu acabei a disparando para cima. Ninguém se machucou. – Ele disse afoito.

Somente naquele instante o meu coração voltou a bater. Eu não teria forças para chamar o Edward pelo rádio para lhe informar que a Isabella havia sido baleada.

- Nós precisamos vê-la novamente Jacob. Eu preciso vê-la.

- Tudo bem. Vou sair com ela na janela novamente. – Ele me respondeu e desligou o telefone.

Ele estava aceitando tudo muito fácil e eu sabia que era por medo de uma invasão. Aquilo estava me deixando intrigado. Ele estava tramando algo e a invasão certamente colocaria fim a esse seu plano. Corri para fora da minha cabine improvisada e gritei para os policiais não invadirem a casa, que ele nos mostraria a refém. Parei de frente a janela que havia na frente da casa e fiquei esperando que ela se abrisse. Se demorasse mais de cinco minutos nós explodiríamos tudo.

Eu cruzei os braços no peito, ansioso e apenas me mexi porque ouvi a voz de um homem dizer ao meu lado.

- Ele não é um bandido. É um trabalhador. Ele só está apaixonado.

Virei-me para o local de onde a voz vinha e encontrei um homem de no máximo 40 anos, baixo, magro e calvo. Ele usava óculos com armação azul clara e se vestia socialmente. Respirei profundamente para não o mandar tomar no cu, porque se todo homem que se apaixonasse e levasse um não fosse sequestrar o objeto da sua paixão o mundo estava perdido.

- O senhor não pode ficar aqui. – Ouvi um dos meus policiais dizer para esse senhor inconveniente.

- Eu posso sim! Sou um representante dos direitos humanos e quero falar com o responsável pela negociação. – Ele respondeu ao meu policial.

Eu simplesmente revirei os olhos em um sinal claro de frustação. Eu não iria falar com ele.

- Vocês não podem usar explosivos na porta. Pode ferir as pessoas lá dentro! – Ele continuou falando e eu explodi.

- Porra cara, vai se fuder! Você está querendo ensinar o padre a rezar a missa? Antes de mandar aquela porta para os ares eu vou gritar para a refém sair de perto, e quanto ao sequestrador eu espero que ele se exploda junto com a porta! – Disse para o homem desconhecido.

- Encontrei o chefe de operação... Vocês são todos assim!

- Assim como? – Perguntei indo para cima dele. Um dos meus homens me segurou e apontou para a janela que estava se abrindo.

**Bella POV.**

O Jacob havia apertado ainda mais as cordas no meu pulso após a minha tentativa impensada de fugir. Após atender ao telefonema dos policiais ele voltou com um olhar furioso.

- Você não vai estragar meus planos, Bella. – Ele disse afobado. Sua respiração estava acima do normal e ele tremia. – Terei que mudar a data para hoje, mas faço questão do vestido! – Ele disse para si mesmo abrindo várias gavetas que havia em um móvel da sala. Ele estava procurando algo que eu nem imaginava, mas meu coração praticamente parou quando ele tirou da gaveta uma grande tesoura.

Senti lágrimas quentes e espessas escorrerem pela minha face. O desespero me dominou e a agressão psicológica que eu estava passando chegou ao limite. Eu estava exausta, não aguentava mais aquela situação. Fechei meus olhos e pensei na minha mãe e pela primeira vez na vida agradeci ao fato dela não estar viva para presenciar aquilo. Quando abri os olhos observei o Jacob caminhar até mim, eu ia perguntar o que ele ia fazer, mas o pânico me deixou sem voz.

Primeiro ele cortou a minha calça, de maneira muito rápida e depois a blusa que eu estava usando. Eu fiquei apenas de calcinha e sutiã na sua frente e o medo que ele fizesse algo de pior comigo fez com que meus dentes começassem a bater um no outro de pânico. Eu encolhi a minha barriga o máximo que consegui e no segundo seguinte senti uma vertigem.

O Jacob pegou o vestido e parou na minha frente me contemplando por alguns rápidos segundos, depois passou o vestido pelas minhas pernas e me vestiu, amarrando-o no meu pescoço.

- Você é linda, Bella... Com certeza é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na vida! – Ele disse com a voz calma. – Agora vamos até a janela, antes que esses imbecís entrem antes de nós tomarmos um café com bolo.

**Edward POV.**

-... Não me esconda nada Major André, por favor, não sou idiota e menos ainda um moleque. Eu ouvi o som de um disparo por arma de fogo, depois observei a movimentação dos policiais se alterar. Eu vi que estão fazendo uma bomba. Não me faça sair daqui para saber o que está havendo. – Eu disse no rádio de forma desesperada.

Escutei atentamente o Major me passar todas as informações e quando ele me contou do tiro eu entrei em desespero. – "Ao que parece a Bella tentou se livrar do sequestrador". – Ele me disse como se aquilo fosse capaz de me acalmar. A Bella não era uma pessoa imprudente, já havia trabalhado em vários casos de sequestro e sabia que não se deve reagir... Algo havia acontecido dentro daquela casa para ela ter aquela reação. Não saber o que estava acontecendo era absurdamente torturante. – "O Sam pediu para ele sair na janela com a Bella novamente" – O Major me informou e o monstro dentro de mim sorriu amplamente.

- Obrigado pelas informações, Major. Qualquer coisa me informa novamente. – Eu o agradeci antes de desligar.

Eu apoiei meu fuzil na sacada e arqueei meu corpo para frente colocando-me atrás da mira. Girei o fuzil alguns milímetros para a esquerda e o deixei bem no meio da janela. Meu coração disparou e meus dedos começaram a suar frio. Eles teriam que me dar autorização para atirar dessa vez, afinal ele havia disparado um tiro dentro da casa!

Os minutos foram passando a ansiedade quase me fez vomitar, quando finalmente a janela abriu. A minha mira era tão potente que parecia que eles estavam a um metro de distância de mim. Eu pude ver as narinas infladas do Jacob ao abrir a janela e sua grande mão segurando a cintura da Bella. Mirei bem no meio da testa dele e peguei meu rádio.

- Permissão para atirar. – Eu solicitei pelo rádio.

- Permissão negada. – Ouvi a voz do Sam dizer.

- Porque não, senhor?

- Edward, as consequências seriam irreversíveis. O local está apinhado de jornalistas e homens dos direitos humanos...

Eu desliguei o rádio e baixei minha cabeça frustrado. Eu nunca havia matado ninguém assim, a sangue frio, mas era a minha Bella que estava em poder daquele bandido, era a minha filha que estava sentindo todo o estresse da mãe ainda em seu ventre.

Olhei para a Bella através da minha mira e o que eu vi me fez engolir seco. Seus olhos estavam opacos e adornados por profundas olheiras roxas, seus lábios estavam brancos como uma folha de papel e ela estava com outra roupa! Como assim? Se não bastasse tudo isso eu vi em suas microexpressões que ela estava em pânico... Não havia ninguém no mundo capaz de me impedir de tirá-la daquela situação. Ninguém poderia me condenar, era o amor da minha vida que estava ali, sofrendo bem na minha frente e eu tinha como fazer aquele sofrimento cessar...

Novamente eu vi a Bella me procurar por entre os policiais, mas naquele momento lágrimas escorreram da sua face. Ela estava se sentindo sozinha.

Um minuto foi o suficiente para eu tirar a minha mira do rosto dela e girar para o Jacob, eu liguei a mira a laser apenas para não ter o menor erro. Assim que repararam no ponto vermelho no meio da testa do Jacob eu vi todos os policiais se virarem para a direção de onde vinha o laser, ou seja, na minha direção. Eu respirei fundo e prendi o ar apenas para soltá-lo numa única lufada ao apertar o gatilho. O som do tiro foi praticamente imperceptível, mas assim que a bala atingiu o Jacob ele caiu para trás num solavanco único. Eu vi o sangue espirrar e os policiais correrem para arrombar a porta. O sequestro havia terminado.

**Bella POV.**

Eu não entendi absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido. Em um segundo eu estava com o Jacob me apertando firme contra a janela e no outro a sua mão me soltou e ele caiu. Algo quente e espesso atingiu o meu rosto e pescoço e quando eu instintivamente passei a mão e trouxe para a frente dos meus olhos eu percebi que era sangue. Olhei para o chão e encontrei o Jacob deitado com os olhos abertos e um buraco no meio da testa. _Edward!_ – pensei antes de ouvir vários homens gritando o meu nome e me mandando me afastar da porta.

Um estrondo colocou a porta abaixo e então uma multidão de homens vestido de preto adentraram na casa.

- Isabella Swan, nós somos da divisão anti sequestro e você está livre! – Um homem de cabelos e olhos negros disse com um amplo sorriso. Ele olhou para as roupas no chão e seu rosto embranqueceu. – Ele te fez algum mal? – Ele me perguntou com a voz entrecortada.

- Não senhor! Ele apenas fez questão que eu colocasse esse vestido! – Respondi caindo no choro.

Alguém colocou uma jaqueta da policia nas minhas costas e me guiou para fora daquela casa. Senti o vento açoitar a minha face e naquele momento eu me senti realmente livre. Eu mantinha minha cabeça abaixada, havia muitas pessoas ao meu redor e eu já sabia que o Edward não estava entre elas, eu já havia o procurado por entre aqueles rostos por duas vezes! Porém, quando eu menos esperava, eu ouvi a voz do Edward em meio à multidão. Levantei meu rosto e o avistei ao longe. Estava lindo como sempre foi, mas seus cabelos estavam bem bagunçados, como se ele tivesse passado o dedo por entre eles por diversas vezes. Ele discutia com um homem magro e careca, que usava óculos de armação azul. Eu não sei o que o homem lhe disse, eu só sei que, pela primeira vez, vi o Edward perder a sua diplomacia e enfiar um murro de direita bem na cara do homem. Eu fiz uma careta imaginando a dor que aquilo causou no tal homem! Depois do murro ele me buscou e quando o seu olhar encontrou o meu todos os meus medos se dissiparam. O peso de todo o pânico que eu havia passado nas últimas horas se alastrou em meus ombros e minhas pernas não aguentaram sustentar o meu tronco fazendo com que meus joelhos fraquejassem. Antes que eu pudesse desmaiar o Edward já estava passando seus longos braços ao redor da minha cintura. Ele me puxou para junto do peito dele e o aroma que emanava da sua pele serviu de calmante para os meus nervos. Eu fechei os olhos e o abracei forte, chorando compulsivamente. Ouvi um homem parar ao nosso lado e dizer que estava tudo bem comigo e que o Jacob não havia me feito mal nenhum, o mesmo homem disse que o Edward estava encrencado, muito encrencado!

- Desculpa, meu amor... Me desculpa por ter deixado ele te trazer. – O Edward disse com a voz embragada apertando ainda mais os seus braços ao redor do meu corpo.

Eu não tinha forças para responder o quanto aquilo soou ridículo, até onde eu sabia ele havia me salvado. Eu tinha certeza que aquele tiro havia sido disparado por ele. Eu ainda chorava quando ouvi passos próximos a mim. No segundo seguinte eu pude sentir vários braços me abraçando e pessoas chorando. Consegui distinguir o chorinho da Alice, a voz do Jasper dizendo ao Edward que teria feito o mesmo no lugar dele e a Esme me dizendo para eu manter a calma.

- Vou levá-la para o hospital. Ela precisa repousar e tomar um soro... – Ouvi a voz do Edward dizer e então eu senti uma fome descomunal e minha visão ficou turva. Depois eu não vi mais nada.


	17. Stay Strong

Meninas... Desculpem-me pela demora, mas vcs não tem noção do tanto de coisa que eu tenho na faculdade! Direito é ler, ler e mais ler... kkk

Muito obrigadooo pelos comentários, são eles que me fazem escrever em meio a tantas atribuições. Espero ansiosa pelos próximos... bjus!

**Edward POV.**

Meu pai havia me informado que a sala de espera do hospital estava cercada por policiais e que eles só não entraram no quarto onde a Bella agora repousava porque os médicos não permitiram, mas eu sabia que assim que deixasse o quarto eu teria que ir com eles. Por esse motivo que eu só deixaria o quarto quando tivesse certeza que a Bella estava bem... Ela desmaiou em meus braços e eu corri com ela para a ambulância, depois que eu a coloquei na maca a deixei com o Jasper e corri até o volante dirigindo o mais rápido que eu consegui enquanto o Jasper lhe dava os primeiros socorros. Lembro-me nitidamente de escutar o Jasper dizendo – "Ligue a sirene Edward. Ela está sangrando" – Liguei a Sirene da ambulância e enfiei o pé no acelerou de uma forma que eu jamais havia feito. Eu podia ver pelo espelho retrovisor várias viaturas policiais me seguindo. Muitas ficaram para trás por não conseguir me acompanhar. Assim que chegamos ao hospital o Jasper imediatamente a levou para a sala de ultrassom. Ela ainda não havia acordado e aquilo estava me incomodando, mas o Jasper me disse que era natural, que o seu cérebro havia passado por um estresse muito grande e como uma chave de força se desligou para evitar danos maiores.

Assim que eu vi e ouvi o coração da minha filha batendo na tela do ultrassom eu senti meus olhos marejarem, minha filha estava viva! Mesmo a Bella estando desacordada eu segurei na sua mão e a acariciei, confortando-a. Observei o Jasper passar algumas informações para uma enfermeira que saiu apressada da sala.

- Edward. A Duda está bem, mas houve um descolamento da placenta, por isso o sangramento. – Jasper me explicou desligando o ultrassom. – Vou colocar progesterona no soro para segurar o bebê e a Bella terá que fazer repouso absoluto até completar umas 20 semanas de gestação, daí veremos se a placenta voltou para o lugar.

- Você acha que há chance de nós perdemos a Duda? – perguntei sentindo um nó se formar na minha garganta.

- Sempre há, meu irmão. Mas, não se depender de mim! – Ele disse decidido.

Depois disso levamos a Bella para o quarto e a enfermeira lhe aplicou o soro. Eu me sentei ao seu lado na maca e não parava de lhe acariciar a face. Minha memória estava decorando o padrão dos traços do seu rosto, porque eu não sabia se me deixariam sair da delegacia depois que eu entrasse nela. Eu perdi a noção do tempo olhando para ela, o medo que eu senti de perdê-la agora pesava sob os meus ombros, o meu corpo inteiro doía e minhas têmporas latejavam sem piedade. Eu ainda a observava absorto quando eu reparei seus olhos se mexerem. Meu coração disparou e eu lhe dei um amplo sorriso quando ela finalmente abriu os seus grandes olhos castanhos e me fitou.

Um segundo foi o necessário para que ela se situasse. A observei levar as mãos até a sua barriga e sua face se contorcer numa expressão confusa.

- Duda... – Ela sussurrou fraca. Coloquei minhas mãos em cima da sua e a acalmei.

- Está tudo bem com a nossa filha, amor. Mas, você precisa manter o repouso.

Ela sorriu e soltou o ar aliviada, fazendo com que meu coração praticamente derretesse.

- Fico deitada uma eternidade, desde que você fique comigo! – Ela disse entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

Ai nós tínhamos um problema, eu não poderia ficar com ela. Não naquele momento.

- Amor, eu terei que ir prestar depoimento na delegacia... Prometa que vai se comportar e se quando receber alta eu não estiver aqui, obedeça expressamente o Jasper. – Eu lhe pedi.

O pouco sangue que havia na face da Bella se esvaiu e eu a observei fechar os olhos como quem busca a razão. Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos eu soube exatamente o que estava se passando na sua mente. Ela achava que eu iria ficar preso, e infelizmente eu não podia tranquiliza-la quanto a isso, porque eu também achava.

- Não é justo Edward. Você me salvou! – Ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Eu não estava mais em horário de serviço...

Ela abriu os olhos e me fitou com indignação.

- Não existe horário de serviço para policiais, até onde eu sei vocês fazem um juramento e não podem simplesmente virar as costas para quem precisa.

Ela estava certa, mas o nervosismo estava me tirando a razão.

- Eu sei Bella... Eu só vou prestar esclarecimentos...

A observei se esforçar para sentar na cama e imediatamente levei minhas mãos até os seus ombros impedindo-a. Ela tinha que ficar deitada.

- Nada de esforços. – Disse a repreendendo.

- Eu queria te dar um beijo. – Ela disse fazendo um biquinho irresistível e pela segunda vez naquela noite meu coração derreteu. Arqueei meu corpo em direção a ela e encostei meus lábios nos seus. Senti as mãos dela se embrenhar nos meus cabelos e o sangue ferver em seus lábios. Eu sustentei o meu corpo nos braços para não pesar sobre ela e a beijei da forma que ela esperava ser beijada.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ela disse baixinho em meus lábios.

- Do que você está falando? – A respondi franzindo o cenho.

- Se não fosse por mim a sua vida estaria muito melhor... Você não teria levado um tiro e não estaria correndo o risco de ser preso... – Disse mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios.

Eu sentei na maca e a encarei. Meu coração acelerou em resposta a sua última afirmação.

- Sente muito? – Eu ri sem humor – Você não tem noção do quanto eu te amo não é mesmo? Você não consegue enxergar que me mudou completamente e para muito melhor. Eu levaria dez tiros e ficaria preso uma eternidade apenas para ter você na minha vida, nem que fosse por um dia.

Ouvi o aparelho que estava medindo os batimentos cardíacos da Bella disparar os seus bips. Ela corou imediatamente e eu me senti feliz com a sua aparência saudável! Desci da cama e parei em pé ao seu lado. Estava na hora da despedida.

- Nós amamos você! – Ela disse sorrindo e eu soube imediatamente que ela estava incluindo a Duda na sua frase.

- Eu também amo vocês! – Eu disse selando seus lábios rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que afagava a sua barriga.

Assim que eu sai do quarto que a Bella estava internada eu vi um policial de cada lado da porta. Rolei os olhos e olhei para o meu pai que também me aguardava do lado de fora do quarto.

- Edward, eu contratei um advogado para te acompanhar. – Meu pai me disse ao lado de um homem moreno e alto que trajava um terno bem alinhado.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Certamente! – O advogado respondeu pelo meu pai.

Caminhei pelos corredores do hospital escoltado pelos dois policiais e nem me importei com os olhares curiosos dos pacientes e de seus parentes. Quando cheguei na sala de espera meu coração perdeu uma batida ao constatar que todos os que eu amava estavam ali. Minha mãe, meu irmão, a Alice e o Jasper além do Major André e do delegado Sam.

- Nós iremos te acompanhar... – Sam disse-me.

- E lhe defender! – O major André disse enfático e pelo seu tom de voz eu deduzi que ele já havia discutido isso com o Sam, e que eles não concordavam em me defender.

- Obrigado. – Respondi.

Minha mãe correu até mim e me abraçou forte, depois passou suas pequenas mãos pelo meu rosto.

- Vai tranquilo filho, nada de ruim há de te acontecer. Eu creio nisso! – Ela disse sorrindo.

Eu apenas sorri de volta.

- Posso ir no meu carro? – Questionei a um dos policiais.

- Promete não tentar fugir? – Ele me devolveu a pergunta.

- Não sou nenhum moleque! Além do mais, sou um policial, assim como você!

- Eu sei, e estou do seu lado. No seu lugar teria feito o mesmo! Pode ir no seu carro, mas vamos ter que escoltá-lo.

- Não há problema quanto a isso! – Eu o respondi abrindo a porta da saída do hospital.

Assim que meus pés tocaram a calçada uma multidão de fotógrafos correram ao meu encontro. Os flashes me cegaram e por reflexo eu levei minha mão na face, tampando os olhos. Muitas vozes eram ouvidas, porém eu não entendia nada do que era dito. Eu tive que parar de andar porque o caos estava formado, foi então que eu ouvi um grito no meio da multidão. – _Assassino –_ Uma mulher gritou por duas vezes. Meu sangue inflamou nas veias e eu tive que ver a pessoa infeliz que havia me gritado aquilo. Tirei a mão dos olhos e os flashes recomeçaram ainda mais fortemente, eu cerrei os olhos e vi no meio da rua vários cartazes pedindo a minha prisão. O filho da puta do Jacob tinha virado a vítima e eu o bandido!

"_Você acha que se não estivesse envolvido sexualmente com a vítima, você teria atirado no sequestrador mesmo assim?"_ – Uma repórter me perguntou enfiando um microfone na minha cara. Eu a fitei com desprezo e a afastei para poder dar mais um passo em direção ao meu carro. _"Você possui porte de arma para fuzil? É uma arma militar não é? –_ agora todos os repórteres viraram os seus microfones na minha direção e eu fique sem ação. _"Você acha que o amor deve ser pago com bala?_ " - _"Você se sente Deus julgando que uma pessoa deve morrer?" - "A pena de morte já não foi extinta no Brasil?" - "É verdade que a sua namorada perdeu o bebê devido ao susto que ela levou com o tiro que você deu?"._

Faltava um milímetro para eu mandar todos irem para o inferno quando o advogado tomou a minha frente.

- O meu cliente não vai dizer nada! Saiam da frente. – ele disse e gesticulou para os policiais que estavam me escoltando. Eles foram na frente abrindo caminho enquanto eu ia passando. Eu ainda ouvia alguns repórteres falando e ao fundo aquela vaca ainda me chamava de assassino.

Dirigi com as mãos tremulas ao volante até o 5°DP. A palavra assassino ainda retumbava na minha mente, mas eu não me sentia como se fosse um. Eu estava me sentindo irado com a troca de valores desse mundo, eu não me conformava de estar no lugar onde o Jacob deveria estar. Eu não era o bandido! Eu fui o herói porra, porque aquelas pessoas não viam isso?

Assim que eu cheguei em frente a delegacia soltei o ar exasperado e soquei o volante com toda a minha força ao perceber que lá havia ainda mais repórteres e pessoas protestando do que havia em frente ao hospital. Bandeiras dos direitos humanos tremeluziam em frente ao meu retrovisor e novamente os flashes me cegaram. Foi preciso vários policiais para me escoltar até dentro da delegacia e eu me peguei como um bandido escondendo o rosto dentro da camiseta.

- Está vendo Edward. Por isso te dei uma ordem de cessar fogo! – Sam disse exasperado assim que eu entrei na delegacia com o semblante assustado.

- Ah! Claro e agora esses abutres estariam fotografando as minhas lágrimas sobre o corpo da Bella! - O respondi ríspido.

- Você nunca terá a certeza que ele a mataria!

- Eu tive essa certeza Sam! Eu vi nas suas expressões que ele faria isso!

Sam perdeu o seu poder de argumentação porque sabia o quanto eu era bom em micro expressões faciais. Observei um homem baixo, careca e com uma barriga saliente entrar na sala de espera da delegacia e imediatamente eu deduzi ser ele o delegado do 5°DP. Eu não o conhecia. Nunca tinha ido para aquele lado da cidade onde foi instalado o cativeiro da Bella.

- Sr. Cullen?– Ele perguntou com a voz grave.

Levantei minha mão timidamente.

- Me acompanhe. – Ele pediu virando-me as costas.

Caminhei atrás dele e ouvi os passos do meu advogado me seguindo. Eu achei que o delegado impediria o advogado de ficar ali, mas ao contrário, ele simplesmente o ignorou e não lhe lançou um olhar sequer.

Eu estava em uma sala de interrogatório! Uma conhecida sala de interrogatório. Nem em meus piores pesadelos eu me imaginei do outro lado da mesa. Do lado do suspeito.

- Boa noite Sr. Cullen. Eu me chamo Marco e sou responsável pelo seu inquérito.

- Boa noite. – Disse com a voz natural. Eu não estava nervoso como a maioria das pessoas ficavam quando eram interrogadas. Na escola que ele aprendeu a interrogar eu poderia dar aulas!

Ele começou o meu interrogatório de forma básica. Me questionou sobre o momento do sequestro e dos motivos que possivelmente levaram o Jacob a sequestrar a Bella. Eu lhe contei da fixação doentia que ele tinha por ela e que eu tinha identificado traços de psicopatia no comportamento dele, depois lhe contei sobre a tentativa de assassinato que eu sofri e dos meses que fiquei em uma cadeira de rodas...

- Então você agiu por vingança? – O delegado me questionou levantando uma sobrancelha e eu achei ridículo o andamento do seu interrogatório.

- Jamais! – O respondi enfático. – Se eu não tivesse certeza que ele mataria a Bella eu jamais teria atirado. Eu agi em legitima defesa.

- Mas os seus superiores lhe negaram a ordem de atirar!

- Sim. Sou culpado por não obedecer meu superior.

- Achamos dentro da casa uma arma, tesoura, roupas da vítima cortada, uma bolsa, um bolo de aniversário, lençóis e água. Eu acredito que por ele ter levado bolo e água ele tinha a intenção de passar bastante tempo com ela dentro da casa... Não acredito que ele a mataria... Ele a amava!

- Um bolo? – Disse ignorando o resto das babaquices que o delegado acabara de falar. – Já foi feito exame toxicologico no bolo?

- Não. Porque?

- Porque o Jacob era um toxicologista dos bons.

- Você acha que ele poderia envenenar a vítima?

- Tenho certeza!

O delegado me olhou por alguns segundos e então pegou o telefone que estava em cima da mesa e discou um ramal, depois fez a solicitação imediata do exame toxicológico.

- Deseja constar algo mais no seu depoimento? – ele me questionou e eu simplesmente fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Eu quero! – ouvi o advogado dizer ao meu lado. – Quero que conste que o Edward apenas foi para aquela sacada porque estava cumprindo ordens. Um superior colocou um fuzil nas mãos dele e o mandou para a sacada da casa a frente, mesmo sabendo que o seu psicológico estaria abalado com toda a situação. Meu cliente agiu no estrito cumprimento do seu dever legal!

Observei o delegado contorcer o seu rosto em feições sérias enquanto um rapaz franzina digitalizava o teor da nossa conversa.

- Quem te deu o fuzil e a ordem para subir até aquele sobrado? – O delegado me inqueriu.

- O Major André! – O respondi de pronto.

- Mas, Major não comanda ações anti-sequestro...

- Isso já não me compete! Ele possui patente maior do que a minha e foi o meu superior na minha época de exército e eu mantenho o respeito e a obediência que sempre tive por ele. – Respondi.

- Bem Edward, sem mais considerações você será levado para uma cela especial onde aguardará eu ouvir todas as outras testemunhas.

- O senhor está dando voz de prisão para o meu cliente? – O advogado questionou o delegado com uma voz altiva.

- Sim. Prisão preventiva para o bom andamento do inquérito. Foi flagrante e eu não vou arbitrar fiança por enquanto. Não quero que ele mantenha contato com mais ninguém até ouvir todos os envolvidos...

Eu estava sendo preso, mas o delegado não aparentava ter a intenção de me manter no DP por muito tempo. Levantei-me de cabeça erguida e não argumentei contra a decisão do delegado. Se ele precisava me manter preso para o bom andamento do seu inquérito eu não interferiria, contando que a justiça fosse feita. O delegado me olhou nos olhos e eu senti que ele era da corrente dos que me achavam inocente.

- Será melhor para você ficar aqui. Lá fora está cheio de abutres querendo o seu pescoço. – Disse-me.

Eu contorci meus lábios num mínimo sorriso e soltei o ar exasperado. Eu queria que eles se fodessem, eu só desejava ir embora para cuidar da Bella.

- Como desejar. – O respondi.

Um policial parou ao meu lado e me pediu para eu o seguir. Caminhamos em silêncio até a ala da delegacia que continha as celas. As duas primeiras estavam cheias, com aproximadamente quinze presos num espaço que não caberiam cinco. Não havia colchões, eles dormiam em redes e revezavam o horário para dormir, pois não havia redes para todos. Os presos me olhavam desconfiados, eu não tinha o perfil deles e para ajudar estava trajando o uniforme da policia científica. Paramos em frente a última cela, que devia ter um metro de largura por um de comprimento. O policial que me escoltava abriu a porta da cela e eu entrei, depois ele pegou uma sacolinha e a estendeu para mim.

- Preciso que guarde aqui a sua carteira, seu celular, relógio, aliança, colar, anéis, brincos, boné, dinheiro...

Tirei minha carteira do bolso e meu celular e coloquei dentro da sacola.

- Isso é tudo. – disse de má vontade colocando a minha mão direita no bolso. Eu não iria tirar a minha aliança.

O policial lacrou a sacola na minha frente e colocou o meu nome nela. Depois me trancou dentro da cela que havia apenas um colchonete imundo jogado no chão.

**Bella POV.**

Alguns minutos depois que o Edward deixou o quarto a Alice e o Jasper entraram para me visitar. Eu sabia que todos estavam abatidos com a situação, mas não esperava encontrar a Alice com o rosto tão inchado e os olhos profundamente vermelhos.

- Oh! Bella. – Ela disse chorando assim que entrou no meu quarto. Correu saltitando na minha direção e praticamente deitou em cima de mim para me abraçar - Eu te amo sua louca! Nunca mais me faça passar um susto desses...

- Não farei! Prometo. – A respondi sorrindo minimamente com o seu jeito peculiar.

O Jasper ficou nos observando de longe e quando eu olhei para ele vi que seus olhos não estava muito diferente dos da Alice.

- Está tudo bem Jasper? – O questionei preocupada.

- Claro que sim Bella! Agora está tudo bem... – Ele disse, mas eu não acreditei em suas palavras. – Vim medir a sua pressão e lhe passar algumas recomendações.

- O Edward já me disse que eu preciso fazer repouso.

- Não é um repouso qualquer... É repouso absoluto! Você não pode se levantar nem para ir ao banheiro.

Meu coração acelerou. Eu estava correndo risco de perder a minha Duda.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- A sua placenta descolou Bella. Se você ficar quietinha ela vai colar no lugar, mas se não manter o repouso ela pode descer e aí você sofre um aborto espontâneo.

- Minha filha morre! – Eu pensei alto e as palavras proferidas incineraram a minha alma. A minha filha não podia morrer...

- Não coloque dessa forma Bella. – Alice disse pegando na minha mão – As palavras tem poder. Não fique falando essas coisas – Ela concluiu contorcendo seus lábios em um biquinho.

- Eu pensei alto, só isso... – Disse-lhe.

- Uma vez racional e literal, sempre racional e literal! – Ela disse rolando os olhos.

- Isso não é verdade... depois do Edward eu sou muito mais emoção do que eu já achei que fosse capaz um dia...

Alice pensou por alguns segundos e depois concordou com uma aceno de cabeça.

Jasper começou a medir a minha pressão e então de repente soltou um palavrão alto. Sua face se contorceu e ele empregou mais força do que o necessário para tirar o aparelho do meu braço.

- O que houve? – O questionei aflita.

Ele me encarou e então colocou um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- Nada Bella. É essa porcaria de aparelho que não está funcionando...

- Não está? Mas apertou bem o meu braço! – o desafiei.

- Pois é, mas os ponteiros não saem do lugar.

A Alice abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a fuzilou com o olhar fazendo-a se calar.

- Vou ali buscar outro aparelho. – Ele disse saindo da sala e eu podia jurar que ele estava se contendo para não sair correndo.

- Os ponteiros se mexeram não é? – Inqueri a Alice assim que o Jasper fechou a porta.

- Eu não vi os ponteiros Bella, estava olhando para você. – Ela me respondeu.

De repente duas enfermeiras entraram no meu quarto. Elas tentavam manter a calma, mas fracassavam...

- Vim lhe trazer alguns remedinhos de rotina. – Uma das enfermeiras que aparentava ter 20 anos me disse. Ela tinha um rosto infantil e um sorriso angelical.

Fui erguer meu corpo com a ajuda dos braços para tomar os comprimidos e a enfermeira mais velha deu um grito.

- Não se mova!

Imediatamente eu larguei meu corpo na maca. Meu coração mais acelerado do que o dia em que beijei o Edward pela primeira vez.

- Você não pode esquecer-se de manter o repouso Bella! – A enfermeira mais nova me disse enquanto colocava um comprimido na minha boca.

Se tem uma coisa quase impossível de se fazer é ingerir liquido completamente deitada. Nem travesseiro eu tinha! Mas eu me esforcei para fazê-lo, eu sabia que havia algo errado e que elas estavam me escondendo.

- Para o que exatamente são esses comprimidos? – Inqueri a enfermeira.

- Calmantes e um remédio para segurar o bebê. – Ela me respondeu solícita.

Assim que as enfermeiras saíram eu encarei a Alice.

- Será que eles não percebem que ao me esconderem coisas para me deixarem calma eles me deixam ainda mais nervosa? – Disse exasperada.

- Não se aflija. Eu estou aqui e tudo dará certo! – Ela disse segurando em minhas mãos.

**Jasper POV.**

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu bebia um copo com água na intenção de me acalmar e pensar no melhor tratamento para a Bella naquele momento. Descolamento prematuro de placenta mais pressão arterial alta quase sempre levavam a morte do bebê, mesmo não havendo o aborto.

- Doutor, a paciente já foi medicada. – Uma das enfermeiras do hospital me informou conforme eu havia lhe solicitado.

- Ela tomou o remédio para a pressão? – Perguntei apenas para me certificar.

- Sim senhor.

- Obrigado! – A respondi e voltei para os meus pensamentos. Fiquei alguns minutos pensando em um jeito de salvar a minha sobrinha... Eu tinha que arrumar uma forma!

Voltei para o quarto que a Bella estava e quando entrei me deparei com meus pais ao lado dela na maca. Um nó se formou na minha garganta.

- O que houve Jasper? Você teve notícias do seu irmão? – Minha mãe me questionou aflita.

Assim que ela mencionou o meu irmão eu percebi a postura da Bella mudar. Ela ficou rígida na cama aguardando a minha resposta. Minha vontade foi a de gritar para todo mundo sair dali e deixarem a Bella sozinha e tranquila porque o risco dela perder o bebê subia a cada segundo, mas eu me contive.

- Não houve nada mãe, estou cansado. Apenas isso!

- Seu semblante está péssimo!

- E o seu também não está dos melhores. – Rebati e a Bella deu um mínimo sorriso.

Com o aparelho de pressão em mãos eu segurei o seu braço e sorri para ela na tentativa vã de amenizar a situação.

- Está sentindo algo? Dor abdominal, dor nas costas ou contrações? – _Não, não, não, diz que não._

- Não! – ela me respondeu e eu não pude evitar de soltar o ar aliviado. Olhei o medidor de pressão 15X9. – _Puta que Pariu!_

- Vou colocar um aparelho em volta da sua barriga que vai me informar caso a Duda entre em sofrimento uterino... – Eu disse calmamente, como quem diz que vai a padaria comprar um pão.

- Mas se o bebê entrar em sofrimento uterino não há o que fazer... Não tem como fazer uma cesárea de emergência, a Bella está grávida de apenas três meses. – Minha mãe concluiu e eu rolei os olhos num sinal evidente de frustação.

Ela estava certa, não haveria como salvar a Duda, mas eu poderia salvar a Bella se eu percebesse cedo.

- Minha pressão está alta, não está? – A Bella me perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Um pouco... – A respondi sinceramente. – Mas está tudo sobre controle.

Observei ela fechar os olhos e lágrimas descerem pela sua face. Meu coração quase parou com aquela cena.

- Queria o Edward aqui comigo. – Ela sussurrou e eu definitivamente sai do quarto.

**Edward POV.**

Uma angustia apertava o meu peito e não era porque eu estava preso. Eu nunca havia sentido uma ansiedade como essa. O simples ato de respirar me causava uma dor absurda e um nó se formou na minha garganta. Eu queria a Bella! Eu desejava com todas as minhas forças estar ao lado dela, nem que fosse apenas para velar o seu sono. Eu e todo o meu instinto protetor não nos conformávamos de ter saído do seu lado. Ela era minha e eu tinha o dever de cuidar dela!

Sentei-me no chão frio da minha cela ouvindo os gritos dos manifestantes do lado de fora da delegacia a plenos pulmões. Eles gritavam solicitando a minha condenação, como se eu já estivesse sendo processado e hoje fosse o tribunal do júri. Gritavam _" Não ao extermínio"_ e eu sentia uma vontade de aí sim, abrir um buraco na parede, pegar uma bazuca e mostrar para eles o que é um extermínio!

Meus olhos pesavam de sono, mas eu não queria dormir. A angustia estava me consumindo. Fechei meus olhos e encostei-me à parede derrotado, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer de dentro daquela cela. Conforme as horas passaram o barulho dos manifestantes foi sumindo até que o silêncio finalmente imperou. Passei a noite inteira acordado pensando na Bella, construindo sonhos futuros para nós três.

**Bella POV.**

A Alice fez questão de passar a noite comigo, aliás, ela brigou com a Esme argumentando que me conhecia há muito mais tempo e que aquele lugar pertencia a ela! Eu não aguentava mais ficar completamente deitada e para ajudar agora eu tinha uma cinta ao redor da barriga ligada a um monitor com um pequeno coração vermelho que batia incessantemente enquanto um relatório era impresso.

- Não vai parar de sair papel não? – Alice perguntou fazendo uma careta enquanto olhava para o aparelho ao meu lado.

- Não sei... Já tentei ler, mas são apenas rabiscos para mim! – A respondi fechando os olhos. Eu precisava dormir para as horas passarem rápido.

O Jasper entrou no meu quarto antes que eu adormecesse para ver o relatório. Seu semblante continuava péssimo e eu comecei a ficar preocupada. Eu lhe solicitei o controle da televisão, mas ele disse que era melhor eu não assistir ao noticiário daquela noite e eu logo deduzi que o meu sequestro e a morte do Jacob era a pauta principal da maioria deles.

- O Edward ainda está na delegacia? – O questionei conforme ele media – novamente – a minha pressão.

- Sim. – Jasper respondeu de pronto.

Eu nunca havia visto o Jasper daquele jeito. O seu semblante estava abatido e ele tinha profundas olheiras ao redor dos olhos. Seus lábios sempre vívidos estavam opacos e suas mãos tremiam segurando o medidor de pressão. Eu li outro palavrão ser pronunciado entre os seus lábios conforme ele verificava a minha pressão. Seu semblante se fechou ainda mais. Sem fingir que estava tudo bem ele saiu apressado do quarto e voltou rapidamente com dois comprimidos.

- Para abaixar a sua pressão. – Ele me disse antes que eu o questionasse.

Tomei os comprimidos e passei a sentir medo de que algo desse errado e eu realmente perdesse a Duda. Tentei me acalmar, já que o estresse é muito prejudicial nessas circunstâncias. De repente a imagem no meu quarto foi se desfocando, a voz da Alice foi ficando distante e eu apaguei.

**Jasper POV.**

- O que você fez com ela? – Alice me questionou assim que a Bella adormeceu.

- A sedei! O corpo dela precisa muito ficar inerte...

- Você está me assustando... Não estava tudo bem?

- Estava. Antes da pressão dela começar a subir violentamente.

Soltei uma lufada de ar e levei minha cabeça para trás derrotado. Se fosse qualquer outra paciente eu já teria reunido a família e contado que possivelmente eu teria que fazer uma cesárea de emergência para salvar a mãe da criança, mas que a criança fatalmente morreria. Eu não podia, não queria fazer isso, mas o quadro dela não melhorava e eu não via outra saída! Caminhei até a Alice e a abracei forte. Se tinha alguém com o dom de fazer a minha mente voltar ao seu eixo esse alguém era ela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor. – Ela me disse com a sua voz doce e eu desejei imensamente acreditar naquelas palavras.

Passei a noite inteira monitorando os batimentos cardíacos da Duda e a pressão arterial da Bella e para o meu azar a situação só piorava. Ás quatro horas da manhã eu aumentei a dosagem do remédio para abaixar a pressão da Bella para três comprimidos e meia hora depois a pressão continuava a mesma.

**Edward POV.**

Eu estava sem o meu relógio, dessa forma não havia como eu saber o horário, mas podia ver pela pequena janela que havia em minha cela que o dia começava a clarear. Eu não havia dormido nenhum minuto naquela noite. A cada segundo a minha angústia aumentava e a ansiedade em saber se estava tudo bem com a Bella já me dominava por completo. Depois que o dia clareou não demorou muito até que o delegado fosse na minha cela.

- Dormiu bem? – Ele me perguntou enquanto destrancava a porta.

- Não tive sono...

- Não há mais repórteres em frente a minha delegacia e eu já ouvi todos os envolvidos na fatalidade de ontem. Você pode ir embora agora. Sem fiança. – Ele me disse sorrindo minimamente.

Meu coração acelerou de forma frenética dentro do peito . Eu finalmente iria ver a Bella.

- Eu serei indiciado? – O questionei enquanto me levantava.

- Vai depender do Ministério Público. Eu entendi que você agiu no estrito cumprimento de dever legal, por isso, mediante a excludente da ilicitude solicitarei o arquivamento do inquérito.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. – Eu disse sorrindo abertamente.

- Não por isso, eu também tenho família! – Ele me respondeu escancarando a porta da minha cela.

Sai pelo corredor sem ao menos olhar para trás e conforme eu chegava próximo a porta da rua a claridade ia me cegando. A cela que eu estava era absurdamente escura e eu sequer havia notado. Parei na porta onde havia uma pequena recepção e o mesmo policial que havia me trancado na noite anterior veio me devolver os meus pertences. Sai pelo estacionamento e segui retamente para o meu Volvo. Eles haviam arrancado a bateria do meu celular e eu tentava inutilmente colocá-la no lugar ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta do meu carro.

Parei tudo que estava fazendo e respirei fundo. _Uma coisa de cada vez._

Primeiro abri a porta do meu carro e me sentei, depois liguei meu celular e verifiquei que haviam inúmeras ligações da minha mãe. Liguei o carro e apesar de me sentir cansado e sujo por não ter tomado banho no dia anterior eu dirigi retamente até o hospital.

_Trânsito infernal, como sempre!_

Enquanto estava parado no trânsito eu retornei a ligação da minha mãe, que para a minha surpresa não me atendeu. Liguei para o meu pai e também não consegui falar com ele. Jasper, Alice, Emmett... Ninguém me atendia. Meu coração começou a bater descompassado.

Quando finalmente cheguei até o hospital, estacionei o Volvo de qualquer jeito no meio fio e entrei apressado. Minhas mãos suavam frio e meu estômago convulsionada de nervoso e quando eu vi o Jasper sentado no chão do corredor do hospital com a cabeça entre os joelhos eu me desesperei.

- Cadê a Bella? – Foi tudo o que eu consegui perguntar.

O Jasper levantou a cabeça e me encarou com um olhar penalizado que fudeu ainda mais com o meu coração. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu posso garantir que nunca havia o visto daquela forma.

- Está no quarto. – Ele me respondeu com um fiapo de voz – Mas não está bem!

- Vou vê-la.

- A mãe, o pai, a Alice e o Emmett estão conversando com ela...

- Porque? – O inqueri sentindo meu coração disparar.

Seus olhos marejaram e se eu tivesse comido algo nas últimas vinte horas certamente vomitaria de ansiedade.

- Eu fiz o que pude Edward, mas a pressão dela se descontrolou... Não há mais volta!

- Pelo amor de Deus Jasper. Vá direto ao ponto!

- O quadro clínico da Bella se alterou, além do descolamento da placenta ela teve pré eclampsia. Eu tentei manter a sua pressão arterial baixa, mas o corpo dela não está reagindo... Se não fizermos um aborto, além da criança ela também morrerá! – Ele disse com a voz tremula.

Eu que achava que já tinha passado por tudo quanto era tipo de dor senti o meu mundo desmontar naquele momento. Não podia ser verdade. Aquilo não estava acontecendo...

- Não há mais nada que possa ser feito? – Perguntei sentindo a minha voz falhar. Eu estava chorando.

- Sinto muito. – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de se levantar e me abraçar.

- Você ia ser o padrinho da Duda. – Eu lhe contei abraçando-o forte quando o seu choro aumentou e ele passou a soluçar. – A Bella deve estar arrasada. – Conclui.

- Outro problema. – Ele disse afastando-se de mim. – Ela se nega veementemente a fazer a cesárea.

- Como assim? – O questionei incrédulo.

- Ela acredita que ficará bem e que a sua pressão voltará ao normal, porém ela é uma bomba relógio e a qualquer momento o feto pode entrar em sofrimento uterino o que levaria a Bella ao óbito.

Só de ouvir o nome da Bella junto com a palavra óbito na mesma sentença eu já me desesperava.

- Vou falar com ela. – Disse rumando para o quarto que ela estava internada.

Assim que eu abri a porta do quarto todos que estavam ali dentro sorriram sem vontade para mim. Menos a Bella. Eu a fitei com uma intensidade absurda e percebi que ela havia piorado muito nas últimas horas. Todos saíram do quarto me abraçando ao passar pela porta e quando eu a fechei ouvi a Bella soltar uma lufada de ar. Ela com certeza sabia o teor da conversa que viria a seguir e sabia qual seria o meu posicionamento. Não se tratava de ter que escolher entre a vida de uma ou de outra, porque infelizmente se a Duda ficasse na barriga da Bella ela morreria por causa da pressão alta e se fosse tirada de lá também. Só me restava salvar a vida da mulher que eu amava

- Edward. – Ouvi a voz dela e meu coração se apertou. – Eu vou conseguir amor. Nem eu e nem a Duda precisamos morrer. Minha pressão vai se normalizar... – Ela disse antes que eu me virasse, mas quando eu o fiz vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de água. – É nossa filha Edward... Eu a amo tanto...

Droga. Aquela conversa seria mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Continua...


	18. Stay Strong II

**Oieee.. Finalmente postei. Poderia dar um milhão de desculpas, só que não! As meninas que mandaram PM eu agradeço a compreensão... **

**Esqueci de informar que o capitulo anterior não havia sido betadooo. Mas, esse foi ****yay**

**Então é isso... tentarei não demorar muito no próximo...**

**Agradeço imensamente aos comentários de Leh. Anjos; Thatyanne; Naniiinha; Cíntia Ramos; Sofia-pt; Kjessica; PollyRK; Lolitasss; Ana C e TahAlves! Muito obrigado mesmo...**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Edward POV.**

Caminhei com dificuldade até a cama onde a Bella repousava sentindo o peso da minha alma praticamente me pregar no chão impedindo-me de prosseguir. Meus olhos encontraram os dela novamente e eu não precisava ser nenhum especialista para perceber que havia dor nas linhas finas que traçavam o seu rosto. Ela esta sofrendo e aquilo dilacerava o meu coração. Sentei-me na beirada da maca e segurei em suas mãos. Ela sorriu sem vontade quando meus dedos entrelaçaram nos seus e segundos depois os seus olhos marejaram.

- Não me peça para tirar a nossa filha, Edward. Por favor. – Ela suplicou e eu senti os ossos do meu corpo amolecerem.

- Eu não tenho escolha! Vocês duas juntas não são compatíveis com a vida, Bella. Seja razoável.

- Eu não vou matar a minha filha! – Ela disse com a voz firme.

- Mas ela vai matar você. – A respondi com uma aspereza incomum, porém necessária. Ela precisava de um choque de realidade.

- Você está sendo cruel, Edward.

- E você está sendo irracional! Não é nem questão de eu ter que escolher uma das duas para viver... Porque se eu tivesse que fazer essa escolha hoje eu ainda escolheria você, mas se você continuar com essa gestação você e a criança morrem, não há opção! – Disse fitando-a profundamente.

- A Duda virou "a criança" agora? Como você pôde deixar de amá-la tão rápido? – Ela me acusou deixando que lágrimas rolassem pela sua face abatida.

Eu me levantei num rompante e respirei fundo. Eu não tinha deixado de amar a minha filha, eu amava a ideia de ter uma "mini Bella" correndo pela casa e me chamando de pai. Mas perder a Bella era um preço muito alto, e um preço que eu não estava disposto a pagar!

- Eu não deixei de amá-la! Eu simplesmente não tenho escolha! Porra Bella, se fizer a cesárea a Duda não vai sobreviver, mas você vai! Se você insistir ambas morrerão... Infelizmente o destino dessa pequena criança já está traçado... – Disse sem olhar em seus olhos. A tristeza que ela estava sentindo era capaz de esmagar o meu coração.

- Eu a sinto mexer dentro de mim... Ela está mexendo agora, Edward. Está viva. – Disse-me em meio ao pranto.

- Eu sei que está, porém até o momento em que a sua pressão arterial for alta demais para ela e para você! – Caminhei novamente até o seu lado e segurei na sua mão. – Eu não posso perder você Bella, por favor, não faz isso comigo... – lhe supliquei.

- Eu te daria a minha vida se a sua dependesse disso, Edward. E a Duda é um pedaço de você dentro de mim. Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa, menos para eu matar a minha filha.

- O jeito que você fala faz com que eu me sinta horrível. – Disse sentindo a raiva inflamar dentro de mim. – Eu não estou pedindo pra você matar a sua própria filha, eu só estou pedindo para você salvar a porra da sua vida! – Soltei das suas mãos e trinquei o queixo. – Mas vejo que você está irredutível...

- Desculpe-me, não queria te ferir...

- Sabe o que é pior? É saber que mesmo que eu tenha feito de tudo para te convencer a fazer a coisa certa, isso não irá amenizar a minha dor quando você partir...

Dito isso eu rumei certeiro para a porta da saída. Eu não queria mais olhar em seus olhos, tampouco ouvir a sua voz. Eu não conseguia ver pelo lado que ela havia escolhido tentar salvar a vida da criança até o último momento, eu só conseguia pensar que ela não se importava comigo, ou com o sofrimento absurdo que estava me causando. Fechei a porta do quarto com um único baque e só então senti meus olhos arderem. Respirei fundo segurando a emoção e fechei minhas mãos ao lado do corpo para que elas parassem de tremer. Eu estava perdido. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, quero dizer, havia. Eu podia dar um murro na cara dela desmaiando-a, meu irmão chamaria o anestesista e então ele a operaria. Sorri sem vontade com esse pensamento ridículo.

Desde o dia que eu conheci a Bella que a imutabilidade da vida se fez mais presente em meu cotidiano, eu percebi que tudo pode mudar de uma hora para outra. Não adianta fazer planos para um futuro muito distante ou colocar a sua felicidade nos ombros de uma pessoa ou de um sonho, porque a chance de você se frustrar será enorme, pois a vida é um ciclo que não para nunca. Seguindo esse ciclo várias pessoas entram e saem da sua vida, deixando algo delas com você, ajudando a formar o seu caráter, o seu "eu". Mas há ainda aquelas pessoas que entram em sua vida e te transformam completamente e além de deixar um pouco delas com você, levam muito de você com elas. Aquela pessoa que apenas o fato dela existir já te deixa feliz. Não importa realmente se ela está ao seu lado. O seu bem estar, a sua permanência na Terra depende de saber se essa pessoa está bem em algum lugar do planeta. Na minha vida, a Bella é essa pessoa e se ela deixar de existir eu pereço. Não materialmente falando, o meu corpo permaneceria aqui. Mas a minha mente hoje vive para relembrar os momentos que passamos juntos e meu coração só bombeia sangue nas minhas veias para me manter vivo até o um próximo encontro com ela... Se ela se for, nada mais fará sentido.

Uma dor abrasadora se alastrou pelo o meu corpo, era como se o meu sangue tivesse virado ácido nas veias. Eu caminhava sem rumo pelo corredor do hospital quando uma voz conhecida chamou o meu nome, virei-me mecanicamente para o local de onde vinha a voz e então eu avistei o Jasper correndo em minha direção.

- Pelo visto você não conseguiu convencê-la! – Ela deduziu me encarando.

Eu simplesmente fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Eu não queria falar. A impressão que eu tinha era que se eu abrisse minha boca a única coisa que sairia seria um urro de dor, como o de um animal abatido a sangue frio.

- Vocês discutiram? – Jasper me questionou mudando o seu semblante.

Eu fiz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e ele saiu correndo em disparada para o lado do quarto da Bella. Eu permaneci ali inerte por meio segundo, mas meu coração clamou para que eu o seguisse. Corri até o quarto da Bella e quando cheguei lá encontrei a porta aberta. O som do choro alto da Bella despedaçou o meu coração e eu simplesmente encostei-me na parede, escondendo-me dela.

- Bella, você precisa se acalmar. – Jasper disse coma voz tremula.

Observei o Jasper colocar o medidor de pressão no braço dela e em segundos o seu semblante se alterou drasticamente. Ele ligou o aparelho que estava em torno da barriga dela e um relatório começou a ser criado. O Jasper pegou o papel que a máquina injetava sem parar e começou a ler.

- Bella, se sua pressão subir mais dois números a Duda entra em sofrimento uterino e fatalmente morrerá, segundos após ela morrer você também entrará em óbito. Nós insistimos na cesárea porque o lapso temporal de um óbito para o outro é de minutos, não há tempo hábil para te salvar, entende? – Ouvi o Jasper dizer e suas palavras foram como lâminas entrando no meu corpo.

- Tudo bem Jasper. – Ela disse e meu coração se encheu de esperança. – Eu vou me acalmar, pode ficar tranquilo que minha pressão não irá subir mais...

O resquício de esperança que havia se manifestado no meu coração se esvaiu quando eu percebi que ela não havia concordado com a cirurgia, ela estava apenas tentando acalmar o Jasper. No meio de tudo ela ainda tentava acalmar o meu irmão que estava visivelmente abalado.

- Se dependesse apenas de você Bella... – Ele a respondeu com a voz triste. – Não posso mais te dar remédio para baixar a sua pressão, você tomou três comprimidos não tem duas horas...

- Agora eles farão efeito. – Ela disse e sorriu de forma forçada.

De longe eu a observei. Sua mão não saia de cima da sua barriga e a cada segundo ela a afagava como se fosse possível fazer um carinho em nossa filha, a mesma mão que afaga a sua barriga tremia muito e estava com as extremidades vermelhas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e moldavam o seu rosto abatido, seus lábios estavam brancos como uma vela e ao redor dos seus olhos uma olheira fina se formava. Meu coração simplesmente não aguentava ver a mulher que eu mais amava na vida sofrendo tanto. Sem pensar em nada eu entrei no quarto de forma sorrateira, mas ela sentiu a minha presença e se virou para me olhar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela prendeu a respiração ao me ver, certamente pensando que eu havia voltado para insistir que ela salvasse a sua vida. Confesso que no fundo a minha vontade era realmente essa, mas naquele momento tudo que eu queria era acalmá-la e tirar dela aquele sofrimento.

- Posso entrar? – Pedi com a voz suave, eu não queria assustá-la e causar o aumento da sua pressão arterial.

- Sempre. – Ela respondeu com a voz rouca fazendo eu me sentir ainda pior.

Caminhei até onde o Jasper estava e observei a grande fita de papel que não parava de sair do aparelho interligado a barriga da Bella. Ele era escalonado d os gráficos marcavam 5 ou 6, naquele momento estava em 6.

- Mantenha os olhos nisso ok. Se chegar no "7 " aperte aquele botão vermelho que eu chego imediatamente. – Ele me disse apontando para uma campainha que estava em uma mesinha ao alcance da Bella.

- Pode deixar. – O respondi e o observei sair do quarto fechando a porta em seguida.

- Edward, eu realmente sinto muito e...

- Xiu! – Eu a interrompi fingindo irritação. – Você está proibida de falar e de ter emoções fortes. Trate de deitar e descansar!

Ela sorriu amplamente e eu não pude deixar de notar que ela afagou a sua barriga antes de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. Observei o relatório por uns 15 minutos seguidos, ele não saiu do número 6. Virei a máquina de uma forma que eu pudesse ver o relatório mesmo deitado e caminhei em direção a cama que a Bella estava deitada.

- Cabe eu ai? – Perguntei fazendo um biquinho, e o brilho que eu vi em seus olhos me desestabilizou completamente, era exatamente aquilo que eu queria ver.

- Claro que cabe, amor. – Ela me respondeu feliz ajeitando o seu corpo para o lado direito da cama. Ela deitou de lado e deixou um bom espaço da cama para mim, me descalcei e deitei ao seu lado, puxando-a para os meus braços.

**Bella POV.**

Eu poderia tentar descrever em inúmeros verbos o poder que o perfume do Edward tinha sobre a minha pessoa. Poderia dizer que ele me inebriava – o que é verdade – e que nublava os meus pensamentos, fazendo a minha parte racional sumir, deixando espaço apenas para o instinto. Eu poderia dizer que o aroma da pele dele me excitava em qualquer circunstância e que quando eu fechava meus olhos e inspirava o seu cheiro eu me sentia uma fêmea no cio – _puro instinto mesmo_. Poderia dizer que meu coração ora acelerava, ora batia lentamente com aquele cheiro e que não saber qual das duas coisas iriam acontecer logo após o perfume dele me atingir era maravilhosamente angustiante! Mas, no momento em que ele deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para junto dele prendendo-me em seus braços e o seu perfume me atingiu, eu simplesmente me senti em casa. Eu senti que eu estava onde eu realmente deveria estar e uma paz absurda se apossou de mim. Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito e me aninhei em seus braços deixando que o oxigênio impregnado com o aroma dele entrasse pelas minhas narinas e enchesse as minhas hemácias, meu cérebro e pulmões com ele.

- Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. – Ouvi ele sussurrar. – Espero que entenda o tamanho do meu desespero.

- Não me peça desculpas, apenas me abrace. – Eu o respondi fechando os olhos. Eu me sentia no paraíso.

Ele então me apertou ainda mais forte em seus braços e soltou uma lufada de ar quente que atingiu o meu pescoço e fez o meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Senti seus lábios quentes tocarem a minha testa e então ele me deu um beijo fraternal, mas carregado de sentimento.

- _I don't wanna miss one smile / I don't wanna miss one kiss / I just wanna be with you /Right here with you, just like this / I just wanna hold you close / I feel your heart so close to mine/And just stay here in this moment / For all the rest of time –_ Ele sussurrou aquela que já era a nossa canção.

Eu estava praticamente dormindo quando escutei a porta do quarto se abrir. Levantei a minha cabeça minimamente e abri os olhos a contra gosto e observei o Jasper entrar. Seu semblante ainda estava muito abatido e eu odiava ser a causadora daquele sofrimento.

- Você está verificando a pressão dela, Edward? – Jasper perguntou ríspido para o irmão.

O Edward apenas o olhou com um pedido de desculpas estampado nos olhos. Observei o Jasper ir até o aparelho e verificar os recentes dados do relatório, eu podia jurar que um mínimo sorriso percorreu seus lábios rapidamente. Ele caminhou na minha direção e pegou meu braço colocando ao seu redor o medidor de pressão. Senti o aparelho apertar o meu braço e depois ir afrouxando lentamente e então um sorriso amplo e de tirar o folego iluminou o rosto do Jasper.

- Doze por oito. HáháHáhá. Doze por oito! – Ele disse e começou a sorrir alto, seus riso foi aumentando em ondas e ele passou a tremer os ombros quando uma gargalhada contagiante o dominou. Eu comecei a sorri junto acompanhada pelo Edward sem saber ao certo o motivo de tanta graça.

- A pressão dela se estabilizou, certo? – Edward perguntou quando finalmente o Jasper parou de rir.

- Aparentemente tudo o que ela precisava era de você ao lado dela... Sinceramente estou limitado a compreender como alguém pode amar um cara como você, mas... – Jasper disse em tom debochado.

- É o cheiro dele que me acalma... – Respondi aninhando-me ainda mais em seus braços.

- Você tomou banho depois que saiu da delegacia Edward? – Jasper perguntou num tom de ironia segurando o riso.

Edward começou a sorrir de forma espontânea enrugando os cantos dos olhos de forma encantadora, sua risada foi aumentando em ondas tornando-se uma gargalhada contagiante.

- Pior que não! – Ele respondeu em meio ao riso.

- Ok, então já sabemos. Caso a pressão da Bella volte a aumentar e você não estiver aqui é só colocar um gambá ao lado dela que tudo ficará bem! – Jasper disse tentando ficar sério.

Observei o Edward explodir em outra gargalhada. – _Vai se fuder_. – Ele disse para o irmão que não aguentou manter-se sério e voltou a sorrir.

O clima estava tão leve e descontraído que eu mal podia acreditar que há horas havia a possiblidade de eu ter que tirar a minha Duda. O Jasper nos deixou descansando no quarto e apagou a luz ao sair. Senti as grandes mãos do Edward envolverem a minha barriga no mesmo momento que ele dava um longo suspiro em meio aos meus cabelos . Eu podia sentir o tamanho do alivio que ele estava sentindo e confesso que compartilhava do mesmo sentimento. Fechei meus olhos e realmente relaxei, eu tinha muitas coisas para perguntar ao Edward, eu queria saber o que havia acontecido na delegacia e onde ele aprendeu a atirar de forma tão certeira, porém o cansaço "falava" mais alto e eu simplesmente dormi da melhor forma possível!

**Edward POV.**

Assim que eu percebi que a Bella havia dormido eu também me permiti descansar, pois não havia dormido absolutamente nada na noite anterior. Meu corpo inteiro estava cansado e para piorar a minha alma pesava uma tonelada, um remorso nunca antes sentido se abateu sobre mim por eu ter tentado com tanta ênfase convencer a Bella a praticar a cesárea. Eu nunca achei que ficaria devendo algo para a sua teimosia.

Acordei as 08:00H e o Jasper estava dormindo em uma cadeira aparentemente dura. Seu pescoço estava tombado para o lado e sua boca estava minimamente aberta. Sorri com aquela visão e voltei a minha atenção para a Bella que dormia profundamente. Seus traços estavam tranquilos e ela aparentava estar sorrindo. Fiquei com raiva de ter dormido tão profundamente, com certeza eu perdi muitas das suas revelações noturnas. Levantei-me o mais devagar possível para não acordá-la e assim que desci da cama o Jasper abriu os olhos assustado.

- Não existem mais camas nesse hospital? – O questionei.

- Eu passei a noite monitorando a pressão da Bella e para a minha alegria a pressão não se alterou em nenhum momento! – Ele me respondeu se levantando e se espreguiçando de maneira engraçada.

- Graças a Deus! – Desabafei – E pensar que eu estava pedindo para que ela...

- Esqueça isso Edward! – Jasper me repreendeu. – Era a coisa certa a se fazer naquele momento. As coisas mudam e dessa vez mudaram para melhor! Não se culpe.

Olhei para a Bella dormindo tranquilamente e sorri mentalmente, eu não podia reclamar de nada realmente, tudo havia acabado bem.

- Preciso tomar um banho, mas não queria deixa-la sozinha. – Pensei alto.

- A mãe trouxe roupas limpas para você. Está naquela pequena mala em cima da mesinha no canto. – Jasper disse apontando para uma mala azul. – Tem chuveiro aqui nesse banheiro.

Peguei a mala e segui para o pequeno banheiro que havia no quarto que a Bella estava internada. Para a minha sorte minha mãe era muito cuidadosa e havia colocado dentro da mala até o meu shampoo! Deixei que a água morna escorresse pelo meu corpo por um tempo indeterminado enquanto pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Eu estava feliz por não ter ficado preso por mais tempo ou a Bella poderia estar morta nesse momento. Um arrepio cruzou o meu corpo só de imaginar aquela situação. Eu só esperava que o Ministério Público não solicitasse a minha prisão, para que eu tivesse o direito de responder em liberdade pelos meus atos.

Quando eu voltei para o quarto a Bella já havia acordado e estava sentada na cama com uma grande bandeja seu colo. A bandeja estava repleta de frutas, pães e suco, mas ela não estava comendo.

- Precisa se alimentar, amor. – Eu disse enquanto procurava um local para pendurar a minha toalha molhada.

- Não quero! – Ela respondeu fazendo um biquinho irresistível. – Quero tomar leite com achocolatado.

- Vou comprar para você! – Eu disse já procurando a minha carteira, mas meu celular começou a tocar antes que eu pudesse sair. Corri até onde ele estava e o atendi após cinco toques. Era o delegado para quem eu trabalhava. Escutei ela falar por aproximadamente cinco minutos sob o olhar apreensivo da Bella.

- Eu lhe agradeço, Senhor. E pode contar comigo. – Eu o respondi e assim que desliguei a Bella imediatamente quis saber do que se tratava.

- Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. – Disse em tom de suspense e depois me lembrei que esses joguinhos possivelmente não fariam bem para a sua pressão. – A boa é que o delegado disse que nada mudou e que ele apenas me daria uma sanção administrativa ou até uma exoneração se eu fosse julgado e condenado, o que ele tem quase certeza que não acontecerá.

A Bella sorriu com o canto dos lábios, mas seus olhos ainda estavam aguardando a outra notícia.

- A má notícia é que acharam o corpo de um senhor em estado avançado de decomposição dentro do seu próprio apartamento. Tenho um caso e preciso ir... – Disse com um imenso pesar.

- Temos um caso! – Ela me disse cruzando os braços no peito. – Se você vai, eu também vou!

- Sem essa, Bella! Você está de repouso e acabou de passar por um trauma e...

- E ficarei muito pior longe de você! – Ela me interrompeu. – Não passei trauma algum, estava sim trancada naquela casa com o Jacob, mas no fundo eu sabia que nada de ruim iria me acontecer, eu sempre acreditei que você me salvaria. Deixa-me ir com você, amor... Por favor.

- Porra, Bella. Não faz isso comigo. – Disse sentindo os meus ossos amolecerem, era contra o meu instinto ter que lhe dizer não.

Observei a Bella apertar a campainha que estava ao seu lado no travesseiro. Um minuto se passou até o Jasper irromper para dentro do quarto.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou aflito.

- Preciso receber alta! – Bella disse altiva.

- E posso saber o motivo da pressa?

- Estamos em um caso. – Ela disse gesticulando em minha direção.

- Corrigindo, eu estou em um caso! – Disse.

- E eu quero ir junto! – Ela disse como uma criança birrenta. – Ficar aqui pensando que eu poderia estar com ele só fará a minha pressão aumentar...

_Chantagista! _

- Sua alta já está pronta há meia hora! – Jasper disse sorrindo. – Te monitorei a noite toda e sua pressão não teve alterações... Tenho certeza que ao lado do Edward ela ficará normal!

Observei o rosto da Bella se contorcer em um imenso – e lindo – sorriso e ela me encarar com um olhar vitorioso. Depois ela pegou o copo de suco de laranja que estava na bandeja em seu colo e o engoliu de uma só vez.

- Então tire esses aparelhos e soros de mim! – Ela disse ao Jasper. – Preciso tomar um banho!

Eu sorri derrotado, porém feliz. Se ela iria ter alta de qualquer forma eu achava mais prudente estar ao lado dela!

Assim que entrei no apartamento onde o cadáver foi encontrado eu imediatamente levei minha mão no rosto e tampei o meu nariz. Aquele cadáver estava em um estado de putrefação avançado e além de feder muito estava infestado de ratos se alimentando dos seus restos mortais. A Bella ao contrário não se importou com o cheiro e caminhou em direção ao corpo, onde a Alice estava parada feito um poste com um olhar horrorizado.

- BELLA! – Ouvi a Alice gritar assim que viu a amiga. – O Jasper me contou que o perfume do Edward possui efeitos homeopáticos. Eu estou tão feliz, eu chorei tanto achando que perderíamos a minha linda afilhadinha...

- Espera! Como sabe que será a madrinha da Duda? – A Bella a questionou intrigada.

- Hum... Acho que o Edward contou ao Jasper. – Ela disse. – Mas foi em um momento de desespero. – Alice tentou consertar.

A Bella simplesmente me olhou e cerrou os olhos como quem diz: Depois conversaremos!

Meu pai saiu de outro cômodo da casa com a gola da camiseta levantada até a altura do nariz, tampando-o. A intolerância a fedores era de família!

- Bella, que bom te ver! Estou muito feliz com o desfecho dessa história! – Ele disse a abraçando. – E então, o que temos aqui? – A questionou olhando para o corpo.

Ela agachou ao lado do corpo e puxou uma luva que estava dentro do bolso do jaleco da Alice que estava ao seu lado e após colocar as luvas passou a mexer no cadáver.

- Hum... Há múltiplas lacerações nas costelas. – Ela disse e eu me assustei quando o Eric – o toxicologista que entrou no lugar do Jacob - parou no meu lado.

- Ele deve ter sido jogado com força aí. – Eu disse ainda tampando o nariz com a mão.

O Eric foi até o local do corpo e pegou dois dos vários ratos que estavam em cima do corpo e os guardou em uma caixa de papelão.

- O que vai fazer com eles? – O questionei intrigado.

-Vou analisar as fezes deles no laboratório. – Ele disse entusiasmado.

- Parece emocionante. – O respondi sarcástico.

- A vítima é uma mulher de pouco mais de trinta anos e parece que a morte foi causada pela perfuração da vértebra L1, cortando o nervo posterior da coluna e artérias.

- Dr. Swan, não quer uma cadeira? – O Eric a interrompeu com a voz tremula. Agachada assim, tenho medo da criança aí simplesmente sair!

Bella sorriu de forma debochada.

- Obrigada. Mas meu útero e meu tampão são saudáveis! – O respondeu antes de voltar a analisar o corpo.

- Mas o locatário desse apartamento é um homem chamado Sandro, ele não foi localizado... A polícia achava que esse corpo era dele! – Disse para a Bella.

-Mas ela com certeza não é ele! – Ela respondeu enfática

- Nossa! Há muita comida nesses dentes! – Eric disse agachando-se ao lado da Bella. Observei ele enfiar o dedo na boca do cadáver e depois tirá-lo de lá com uma massa na ponta do dedo indicador. – Parece que estava comendo antes de morrer... Guardarei isso para analisar e ver se possivelmente acho algo interessante. – Concluiu.

Ver aquele rapaz enfiar o dedo no cadáver em estado de putrefação e fétido e ainda arrancar comida igualmente podre dos seus dentes me embrulhou o estômago. Eu sinceramente não sabia como a Bella, grávida, conseguia ficar agachada ali com o rosto tão próximo do corpo. Com a desculpa de que iria ligar para a delegacia eu me afastei e fui para outro cômodo. Liguei para a delegacia e o Mike me atendeu, depois de explicar-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido comigo e a Bella nas últimas 24H ele me informou que a investigação na delegacia estava avançada e que o inquilino na verdade mora no Rio de Janeiro há quatro anos e que ele havia sublocado o apartamento. Ou seja, não havia um contrato de aluguel em nome da moradora para que nós a identificássemos e o locador alegou que a inquilina depositava o valor do aluguel mensalmente em sua conta e que ele não sabia quem ela era!

Após desligar o telefonema com o Mike eu percorri todo o apartamento em busca de evidências, mas a vítima praticamente não tinha objetos pessoais. Nada de fotos na parede. Nenhuma correspondência... Mas havia um "aquário" onde possivelmente ela criava uma cobra. Isso explicava os ratos no local. Eles eram alimentos para a cobra, porém agora os ratos comiam os restos mortais da inquilina.

**BellaPOV**

No Instituto era mais fácil identificar um cadáver, pois somente lá eu tinha os instrumentos necessários para exercer a minha função. Na sala de necroidentificação todos se empenhavam em descobrir indícios que possibilitassem identificar a pessoa e também o motivo de sua morte. Eu amava aquele lugar! Por mais que eu estivesse em meio a restos mortais, ali eu não tinha tempo para pensar em meus problemas.

- Que tipo de ossinho é esse? – Alice disse enrugando a testa enquanto com uma pinça comprida arrancada um pedaço de osso alojado próximo ao pulmão da vítima. Olhei furtivamente para o osso e respondi.

- É de galinha!

- Um osso de galinha? Tem certeza? – Ela disse virando o pequeno osso contra a luz

- Absoluta! – A respondi. – Alojou-se no pulmão após a ingestão... – Disse pegando a pinça com o osso das mãos da Alice. - ... e desceu para a traqueia ao invés do esôfago.

- Porque não o expeliu como uma pessoa normal? – Edward, que estava sentado bem no canto da sala o mais longe possível do corpo questionou-me.

- É uma das perguntas que precisamos responder! O Eric já recolheu o conteúdo intestinal... Acho que sairá algo interessante de lá. – O respondi.

- Tenho o nome da vítima! – Carlisle disse entrando na sala com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Ele sempre ficava feliz quando era ele a descobrir a identificação dos corpos. – Se chama Cristina e as impressões digitais dela me deram o seu Rg, CPF e passaporte.

- Então tá pra mim! – Edward disse se levantando. Esse era o momento que ele ia fazer pesquisa de campo, mas eu ainda não tinha terminado o meu trabalho no instituto. Nós teríamos que nos separar. – Posso falar com você Bella? – Ele pediu caminhando em minha direção. Concordei com a cabeça e juntos caminhamos até a minha sala. Assim que entramos na minha sala ele me abraçou, envolvendo-me em seus braços de forma gentil. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e fiquei ali apenas ouvindo as batidas do seu coração.

- Amor, eu preciso ir trabalhar. Mas se você me disser que ficará preocupada e que há alguma chance da sua pressão subir novamente, eu fico. – Ele me disse com a voz calma.

- Estou bem aqui, eu amo trabalhar e dessa forma não fico pensando bobagens. Tenho certeza que a minha pressão não irá subir mais. – Eu disse na intenção de acalmá-lo, não queria que ele trabalhasse preocupado comigo, ou perderia o rendimento.

- Meu celular vai ficar na minha mão e se você se sentir indisposta me ligue, por favor, Bella. Eu te imploro, me ligue por mais que você ache que é uma coisa banal... Promete?

Afastei-me dele alguns centímetros apenas para fitar a sua linda e perfeita face. Seus olhos estavam abatidos e tinham claras olheiras, porém a intensidade do verde dos seus olhos continuava desconcertante. Seus lábios avermelhados estavam minimamente separados e a sua barba estava por fazer, infestando o seu rosto com uma penugem loira.

- Prometo! – Respondi colocando minhas mãos nos seus ombros usando-os como apoio para que eu ficasse nas pontas dos pés e selasse os seus lábios. Assim que meus lábios tocaram os dele ele colocou as suas mãos na minha cintura e me ergueu com uma mão, embrenhando a outra por entre os meus cabelos. Seus lábios estavam febris e urgentes nos meus e eu realmente não espera aquela reação ao meu inocente beijo. Subi uma das minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço e entrelacei meus dedos nos seus cabelos quando a língua quente dele me invadiu. Sua barba roçava o meu rosto enquanto eu me espremia o máximo possível contra ele que havia me tirado do eixo com aquela atitude. Tão rápido ele me pegou de jeito ele também me soltou e deu um passo para trás, depois ele baixou a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Do que está sorrindo? – Eu o questionei com a respiração entrecortada.

- Eu tive tanto medo de te perder, Bella. Ontem eu não era nem um resquício do que eu sou agora, eu estava me sentindo morto. Mas quando seus lábios tocaram os meus o meu coração acelerou tanto e eu me senti tão vivo que não consegui me conter, mesmo sabendo que eu preciso sair agora e ir trabalhar!

- Hoje a noite...Você não me escapa!

- Também não é assim. – Ele disse fazendo um semblante assustado. – Vou perguntar para o Jasper se ele te libera para isso...

Eu sorri com malícia.

- Sinto meu corpo pronto para isso! – Disse suspirando fundo.

- Bella... – Ele disse meu nome num tom de advertência que eu amei.

- Vai trabalhar e a noite nós conversaremos.

Ele caminhou até mim novamente e selou meus lábios rapidamente me segurando pelo queixo com uma mão e depois saiu, mas não sem antes dizer: "Me ligue por nada!"

**Edward POV.**

Voltar a trabalhar em um caso era realmente especial. Nem parecia que há duas noites eu havia dormido em uma delegacia por ter atirado e matado um louco psicótico. Mas eu gostava assim, não queria ficar remoendo esse passado, por mais presente que ele fosse. Assim que cheguei a delegacia fui logo pesquisando pessoas ligadas á vitima, passei os nomes e endereços para o Mike e aguardei que ele fosse intimar as pessoas para eu interrogá-las na delegacia.

O primeiro a chegar a delegacia foi o marido da vítima, que estava trabalhando normalmente quando o Mike o abordou e o trouxe para mim.

- Sua esposa foi identificada pela equipe forense do Instituto Maia. Ela está morta! – Eu lhe disse com cautela.

- Eu não posso acreditar! – O homem alto, branco e calvo que estava na minha frente me respondeu inconformado. – Quem iria querer matar a "Tina"?

- O senhor sabia que a sua esposa alugava um apartamento? – O questionei ignorando a sua pergunta.

- Sabia, ela ia lá uma vez por semana treinar números para o seu trabalho.

- Que tipo de trabalho?

- Ela era uma campeã! Campeã de campeonatos de comida! – Ele me respondeu orgulhoso e depois começou a chorar.

Eu simplesmente não tinha mais perguntas para aquele homem. Ele estava realmente desestabilizado.

- Obrigado por vir, caso haja alguma novidade nós te chamaremos novamente.

Passei o resto do dia trabalhando no setor de inteligência junto com o Mike e mais alguns policiais, não sabíamos muito sobre competições de comida então fomos estudar essa parte também. Almocei na delegacia, já era tarde e nem percebi quando o final do expediente finalmente chegou. A Bella não me ligou uma única vez e eu não quis ficar ligando para não demonstrar o quanto eu ainda temia perdê-la. Antes de ir embora eu liguei para o Jasper e perguntei das limitações da Bella, porque eu não queria de forma alguma contribuir para piorar o seu quadro clínico. Jasper sorriu alto das minhas preocupações e como se fosse um eco da Bella repetiu o que ela disse mais cedo para o Eric: "Que o seu útero era saldável" e que não havia o menor risco, mas que era para eu ir com calma, nada de sexo selvagem!

Ao chegar ao Instituto para buscar a Bella não quis parar o Volvo em frente ao prédio, a imagem do Jacob a sequestrando ainda me assombrava, era tudo muito recente. Parei meu carro no estacionamento do instituto e fui caminhando ao encontro dela. Quando entrei no corredor central do Instituto já a avistei sozinha segurando um grande copo de achocolatado. Como se tivesse sentido a minha presença ela se virou na minha direção e abriu um amplo sorriso que fez os meus ossos amolecerem. Como eu amava aquela mulher!

- Eu já ia te ligar, amor. – Ela disse como se estivesse se desculpando. – Eu me entreti com o trabalho, ainda mais depois que o Mike me mandou um SMS falando que a vítima ganhava a vida comendo mais comida do que qualquer outro competidor que se atrevesse a desafiá-la.

-Você almoçou?

- Sim, a Alice me obrigou a parar para comer algo.

- Essa é minha cunhada! – Eu disse sorrindo enquanto entrelaçava a minha mão na dela.

- Já estou com a minha bolsa e já tranquei a minha sala, podemos ir se quiser. – Ela me sugeriu e eu fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. – Seu carro está aqui na frente?

- Achei mais prudente deixá-lo no estacionamento. Podemos sair pelos fundos. – Disse e ela pareceu gostar da ideia. Talvez a imagem do sequestro também a assombre.

- Sabia que durante a história os concursos de comer foram populares em sociedades prósperas como um reflexo de sua abundância? No auge do império romano, alguns competidores se empanturravam até a morte! – Ela disse do nada no auge da euforia enquanto caminhávamos rumo ao carro.

- Como sabe disso?

- Sou uma antropóloga, esqueceu-se? Amo estudar o comportamento humano, eu sei tudo sobre isso...

- Nem tudo. Você já confundiu um reality show com um documentário...

- Mas é muito parecido. Não consigo diferenciar aquele programa do Animal Planet. Em ambos observamos animais e os seus instintos...

Rolei os olhos para a sua comparação e abri a porta do carro, fechando-a logo após ela ter se sentado. Arranquei com o Volvo para chegar em casa o mais rápido que o transito infernal de São Paulo permitisse.

- Eu li o perfil da vítima no site de competição de alimentos. Ela tem recordes mundiais de comer cachorro quente e asinhas de frango. – Disse para a Bella.

- Hum... Isso explica o osso de galinha alojado no pulmão dela!

- Ela comeu 65 cachorros-quentes em 12 minutos... – Continuei relatando o que havia descoberto sobre a vítima.

- Você parece impressionado com o feito dela. – Bella disse me encarando enquanto um sorriso lindo brincava em seus lábios.

- Sim, eu estou! Nunca vi nada parecido... 65 em 12 minutos! Uau! – Exclamei.

Bella gargalhou a minha risada favorita dela. Aquela que começa com um sorriso e vai se expandindo até que eu não consiga mais me manter sem sorrir junto.

- Vamos nos encontrar com o chefe desse concurso de comida para falarmos sobre a vítima. – ela sugeriu.

- Ótima ideia. – Respondi voltando a minha atenção para a estrada.

Assim que eu finalmente entrei em casa eu senti um peso enorme ser retirado das minhas costas. Eu amava o meu lar e me sentia seguro de tudo ali. Óbvio que eu amaria ainda mais o lar que eu, a Bella e a Duda formaríamos na nossa nova casa e eu mal podia esperar para isso. Minha mãe abraçou a Bella e ficou com ela em seus braços por alguns minutos, depois brigou por ela ter saído do hospital para ir trabalhar e nem ter avisado.

- Desculpe-me, Esme. – Bella disse envergonhada, corando violentamente.

- Tudo bem, o importante é que você está ótima! – Minha mãe respondeu.

- Você se importa se eu não ficar para jantar? Estou exausta, vou tomar um banho e dormir. Já comi no Instituto. – Ela disse com a voz branda.

- Faça como achar melhor, querida. – Minha mãe respondeu vindo abraçar-me também. – É bom te ter em casa, filho. – Disse-me.

- Você não faz ideia de como eu amo estar aqui. – A respondi beijando a sua bochecha.

Quando eu fui para o meu quarto a Bella já estava no banho. Eu adorava aquele momento em que o quarto se infestava com o aroma de morangos do shampoo dela. Peguei uma cueca boxer na minha gaveta e sentei-me na beirada da minha cama de frente para a porta do banheiro esperando ela sair. Ela geralmente não tomava banhos muito demorados. Alguns minutos se passaram até que eu ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado e minutos depois a porta se abriu. Uma nuvem de vapor d'agua saiu primeiro desfocando a minha visão, mas quando meus olhos encontraram a Bella o meu coração perdeu uma batida, ela estava absurdamente linda. Trajava uma mini camisola preta toda transparente, exceto pelo busto que era de bojo e forrado de cetim. Seus longos cabelos estavam molhados e penteados para o lado direito e em sua mão direita a aliança que eu havia lhe dado reluzia. Senti meu membro enrijecer imediatamente assim que meus olhos percorreram toda a extensão das suas pernas que estavam úmidas e brilhantes. Quando eu olhei para o meio das suas coxas através do tecido transparente eu pude ver com perfeição que ela estava sem calcinha. Meus lábios se separaram minimamente e só então eu percebi que ofegava. Olhando assim ninguém diria que a Bella estava grávida. Seus seios estão maiores e seu bumbum mais avantajado, o que a deixava ainda mais irresistível.

- O que houve, Edward? – Ela me perguntou e eu não soube precisar se ela estava se fingindo de inocente ou se realmente não sabia o efeito que causava.

Levantei-me sem o menor pudor e ajeitei o meu pênis dentro da calça jeans, ele estava quase explodindo ali. A Bella olhou diretamente para ele e mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios. Ela também começou a ofegar. _"Nada de sexo selvagem" – _Lembrei-me do Jasper me dizendo, e isso foi o que me segurou para que eu simplesmente não a jogasse na cama e a penetrasse com toda a minha virilidade.

- Nada, amor. Vou tomar banho. – Disse entrando no banheiro a contra gosto.

Durante o banho eu permaneci duro feito uma rocha. A água morna escorria no meu membro e eu tive que me segurar para não me masturbar e acabar logo com aquilo. Eu não queria usar desse artificio tendo uma mulher como a Bella me esperando. Após passar vinte minutos em baixo do chuveiro eu o desliguei e sai. Pensei em fazer a barba, mas a vontade de ir para o lado da minha noiva foi maior. Vesti a cueca que não serviu nem para disfarçar o quanto eu estava excitado e abri a porta do banheiro. Quando eu olhei para a cama visualizei a Bella sentada, encostada na cabeceira da cama, lendo um livro com as pernas completamente abertas. Meu sangue ferveu nas veias e minha visão ficou vermelha quando ela simplesmente colocou o livro no chão e sorrindo penteou os cabelos molhados com as mãos. Olhei para a porta e percebi pela posição da chave que a Bella já havia a trancado. Foi tudo premeditado. Talvez ela achasse que no seu mundo tivesse alguma chance de eu rejeitá-la e então resolver apelar para a ignorância. O difícil agora seria refrear os meus instintos.

Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama sentindo a minha mão tremer minimamente. Era muito desejo refreado. Mal eu sentei a Bella se virou de frente para mim e colocou uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura fazendo o meu coração acelerar freneticamente. Coloquei minhas mãos na sua perna e lentamente as subi acariciando toda a sua extensão até as suas coxas e então espalmei minhas mãos na sua bunda e a apertei com vontade levantando e encaixando-a perfeitamente no meu colo. A ouvi gemer baixinho o meu nome no pé do meu ouvido quando suas mãos se entrelaçaram nos meus cabelos e ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Levei minha cabeça para trás e subi minhas mãos pelas suas costas por dentro da sua minúscula camisola. Quando minhas mãos chegaram a altura dos seus seios eu apenas as levei para a frente e os apertei roçando meus polegares nos seus mamilos e ela fez a única coisa que não deveria fazer quando eu estou tentando manter a minha sanidade. Ela rebolou no meu colo, pressionando a sua intimidade na minha ereção e puxou o meu cabelo, e então eu sai de mim.

Puxei a sua camisola para cima num único movimento e a joguei longe, levando minha boca retamente para os seus seios que balançavam em frente ao meu rosto. Enfiei todo o seu mamilo na minha boca e suguei com vontade, lambendo-a enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. A Bella gemeu ainda mais alto e levou sua mão até a minha boxer, livrando o meu membro das roupas. Senti a cabeça do meu pênis gotejar quando a Bella fechou suas mãos nele e começou a fazer um movimento de masturbação. Subi meus beijos pelo seu pescoço sorvendo a sua pele e entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Busquei sua boca com um desejo absurdo e quando finalmente encontrei eu a beijei de uma forma desesperada. Minha língua invadiu a sua boca quente e úmida e ela correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma massageando a minha língua com movimentos rápidos e rítmicos. Levei minhas mãos novamente até a sua bunda sem parar de beijá-la e a suspendi. Senti o seu coração acelerar e sua respiração ficar entrecortada em expectativa. Me ajeitei e desci o seu quadril encaixando a cabeça do meu pênis na entrada da sua vagina, mas não a penetrei. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior delicadamente e forçou seu quadril para baixo, mas minhas mãos estavam firmes ali a segurando.

- Por favor, amor. Não estou aguentando. – Ela disse e eu desci meus lábios até os seus seios novamente e passei a lambê-los bem devagar.

Seus gemidos eram constantes e eu podia perceber que ela estava se refreando para não gemer alto quando eu sugava o bico dos seus seios. Ela apertou ainda mais seus dedos nos meus cabelos fazendo-me sentir uma dor deliciosa e eu então a soltei em cima de mim, enfiando-me nela de uma só vez.

Ela gemeu alto dessa vez fazendo-me arfar e me abraçou forte colando nossos corpos. Ficamos por alguns segundos apenas abraçados sentindo um a respiração do outro quando eu finalmente passei a dar estocadas leves para dentro dela. Meu corpo inteiro reagiu àqueles movimentos e eu senti minha pele inteira se arrepiar enquanto as pequenas mãos dela puxavam os meus cabelos. Eu intercalava chupadas e carícias em seus mamilos rijos de tesão enquanto ela cavalgava em cima do meu pênis, eu segurei o seu quadril e a penetrei com força, estocando todo o meu comprimento para dentro num ritmo mais acelerado até sentir sua respiração assumir um ritmo ofegante e não conseguir segurar o orgasmo ouvindo-a gemer o meu nome enquanto gozava. Certamente foi a vez que gozamos mais rápido!

Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu a abracei forte sentido meus dedos escorregarem em suas costas suadas. Seu coração batia como o de um beija flor – rápido e inconstante.

- No que está pensando? – A questionei tirando uma mecha do seu cabelo que estava "colada" em suas costas.

- Que o tempo podia parar agora. Eu sinto que o meu lugar é exatamente aqui, em seus braços. – Ela disse se aninhando ainda mais em mim.

Eu sorri sentindo-me o homem mais feliz e abençoado do universo, pois eu amava loucamente uma mulher que também me amava e eu sabia que essa era uma alegria para poucos.


	19. Unstoppable

**Oieeeeeeee Meninas lindas do meu coraçãooo... Que saudade eu senti de postar um novo capitulo... vcs me perdoam, mas estive muito atarefada ultimamente. Porém, fui recompensada, passei direto para o 4° ano da faculdade de Direito! Ta quase no fim!**

**Agradeço imensamente a quem ainda está lendo... As vezes eu entrava aqui para ler os comentários antigos, para me animar um pouco e me dar forças para terminar a história! A fic já está caminhando para o final, creio que haverá mais 2 capítulos e o prólogo... Mas na minha mente já existem milhões de outras histórias... Eu amo fazer isso, não tem jeito!**

**Agradeço sempre a minha Best Bitch Forever por betar os capítulos para mim S2.**

**Não esqueçam de comentar hein, por favor, estou carente... Ah! Se alguma de vcs tiverem twitter me procurem é harmoniadt.**

**Bjus e boa leitura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**Bella POV.**

Eu permanecia sentada na minha confortável cadeira no Instituo Maia olhando incrédula para a caixa vazia que estava largada em cima da minha mesa. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que há minutos oito pães doces recheados com doce de leite a deixavam repleta. E agora, aquela caixa vazia me encarava fazendo-me sentir culpada por ter feito tamanha gordice! Eu não ligava mais para arroz e feijão, eu queria mesmo era comer lanches e doces, isso me deixava feliz e era uma vontade praticamente incontrolável, daquelas que explodem uma quantidade exorbitante de dopamina em seu organismo e te faz agir por impulso. A Duda também gostava quando eu fazia essas loucuras, porque ela não parava de se mexer fazendo a minha sensação de euforia ser ainda maior...

Eu estava esperando o Edward para juntos irmos conversar com o chefe do concurso de comidas que a nossa vítima costumava participar. Peguei a caixa vazia e a joguei no lixo antes que o Edward a visse e começasse o seu habitual discurso sobre alimentação saudável! O Edward não demorou muito e eu tive que forçar um sorriso quando o carro começou a trafegar e o balançar típico fez meu estômago embrulhar um pouco.

Minutos depois ele estacionou o Volvo perto de uma festa que estava acontecendo na rua próxima a nós. O ambiente estava repleto de pessoas felizes, bebendo cerveja em copos de 500ml e com grandes cachorros-quentes nas mãos. Crianças seguravam balões em formato de X-burguer e cachorro-quente e várias vans vendendo alimentos estavam situadas ao longo da grande avenida.

- Nossa! – Exclamei enquanto o Edward vinha até mim e entrelaçava os dedos das nossas mãos.

- As pessoas estão no mínimo felizes aqui! – Ele disse olhando ao seu redor, enquanto ajustava o seu Rayban no rosto.

- Jogos Glutônicos – Li uma grande faixa branca escrita com letras garrafais em vermelho.

- Talvez um dos competidores possa nos dizer quem queria Tina fora dessa competição. – Edward disse desviando-se de um bêbado que dançava na nossa frente. – Alice me disse que na amostra de alimentos que o Eric tirou da boca da vítima foi encontrado um pedaço de pele e o DNA extraído dessa pele não pertencia a ela. O DNA já está sendo analisado.

- Ela mordeu alguém? – O questionei alarmada.

- Os indícios nos levam a crer que sim.

O aroma de fritura estava me deixando com fome, mas eu me recusei a solicitar comida para o Edward, eu havia me empanturrado de pão não fazia meia hora!

- Está cansada? – Edward me perguntou de repente.

- Não, estou ótima! – o tranqüilizei acariciando a sua mão com meu polegar.

Chegamos até uma bancada com uns nove lugares. Bacias repletas de cachorros quentes começaram a ser dispostas na frente de cada cadeira e então os competidores chegaram, se apresentaram e ficaram aguardando a sirene soar. Alguns se sentaram, outros permaneceram em pé. A multidão gritava freneticamente, cada um para o seu favorito e pulavam de euforia. O ambiente era parcialmente fechado, mas o cheiro de suor, bebida e comida não estava muito agradável...

Assim que a sirene soou todos investiram nos cachorros-quentes com uma vontade nunca vista.

- Meu Deus, você está vendo isso, Bella? – Edward me questionou chocado.

- Parecem muito determinados...

- Uau! Olha o número dois, ele é fantástico! – Edward não conseguia conter a sua animação.

- Sim! Ele está usando a manobra de Valsava. Aumenta a pressão torácica no esôfago, permitindo que ele coma mais. – Disse e então o Edward se virou para me encarar com aquele olhar orgulhoso que só ele me dava.

- Fez mesmo o dever de casa! – Ele disse sorrindo.

- É uma competição anatomicamente fascinante... – O respondi corando um pouco.

- Isso é demais! – Edward disse voltando a sua atenção para a competição e para todos aqueles torcedores gritando a plenos pulmões. – Isso realmente é um esporte. Olha só!

- Sim, é. – o respondi sorrindo de toda a sua empolgação. Eu não sabia que o Edward gostava tanto assim de esportes.

- O 4 caiu! – Edward gritou. – Está fora do jogo, maricas. Não sabe comer, não entra na disputa!

- Interessante. – Eu disse o avaliando. – Sua adrenalina está subindo...

- Como é? – Ele disse franzindo o cenho para mim. Suor escorria nas laterais da sua face.

- Está permitindo que... – Eu comecei a rir - ... Que a multidão e a competição estimulem os mesmos impulsos químicos que experimentaria em uma luta, mas sem o perigo real. Isso é muito legal!

- Agora você falou igual a antiga Bella. A que eu conheci há quase um ano...

- Sei, a Bella de antes de te conhecer. Pode falar, é a verdade! – Disse fazendo um falso bico.

A multidão começou a gritar : Comam, Comam, Comam... Incentivando os competidores a comerem ainda mais. Alguns já passavam dos 40 cachorros-quentes.

- Comam, Perdedores! Vamos lá, força de vontade. – o Edward gritou e eu não consegui segurar o riso. Aquilo não era para ser trabalho?

Um homem obeso e com um chapéu ridículo subiu ao palco com um microfone na mão e disse: - "Menos de um minuto restante e parece que restam duas lendas do esporte: - Ron, o triturador e Rick, o compactador! 45 agora para o Ron e 44 para o Rick. Quem vai cortar a mostarda?"

- Aposto no Ron. – Edward disse ao meu lado.

- Se ele ganhar você pode me pedir o que quiser, mas se o Rick ganhar quem pede sou eu! – Disse estendendo a minha mão para ele.

- Fechado. – Edward disse mordendo o lábio inferior e eu imediatamente tentei imaginar no que ele havia pensado.

A Sirene tocou novamente, sinalizando o fim da competição e por 54 a 52 o Ron ganhou. E eu perdi a aposta!

- Grande mérito! O record da Tina era de 65. – Disse balançando os ombros.

- Com a Tina fora esse idiota ganhará todas as competições. Esse é um bom motivo para se matar alguém, quando se é um idiota que come até estufar... – Edward disse pensativo.

Ron arrotou alto e por um longo período praticamente na cara do Edward pela quarta vez desde que estavam um de frente para o outro na sala que servia para os atletas se prepararem antes da competição.

- Pedi para não fazer isso, por favor! – o Edward disse visivelmente irritado.

- Vocês me trazem aqui após 54 cachorros-quentes. Aguentem o tranco. – Ele disse antes de arrotar ainda mais alto dessa vez.

- Ele aspirou ar extra devido à velocidade da ingestão. – tentei acalmar o Edward. – isso combinado com o processo digestivo, torna necessário expelir o gás produzido.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Triturador. Vamos direto ao ponto, certo?! Com Tina fora do caminho ganhará muito mais dinheiro. – Edward disse irritado.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu a matei! – Ron respondeu de pronto.

- Determinamos que Tina morreu na tarde de Terça- feira. – Onde estava na última terça? – o inqueri.

Ele arrotou bem na minha cara e eu quase vomitei com o aroma de salsicha com pão que ele exalou.

- Tenha mais respeito! – Edward disse. – Anda, responde.

- Terça? Estava em uma competição no Rio de Janeiro. O "Coma o que conseguir."

- Estava com alguém? – Edward o questionou porque eu estava realmente enjoando.

- Não. Eu treino sozinho. – Ele respondeu e arrotou novamente bem na minha direção. Eu me levantei e corri para o banheiro não conseguindo evitar que todos os oito paezinhos e todo o seu doce de leite se esvaíssem do meu estômago.

Minutos depois, quando eu já estava lavando o meu rosto senti as mãos grandes e firmes do Edward apertando a minha cintura.

- Tubo bem, amor? – ele perguntou aflito.

- Agora está.

- Esperei até agora na porta, mas como você estava demorando resolvi entrar. – Ele disse fazendo-me sorrir.

- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Acho que vou para a casa descansar.

- Claro que vai! – ele disse no seu típico tom autoritário. – E eu vou te levar.

**Edward POV.**

Enquanto dirigia de volta para a delegacia o meu celular tocou, eu o atendi prontamente temendo ser a Bella, mas era a Alice.

- Oi Ed, chegou o resultado do DNA do pedaço de pele encontrado entre os dentes da vítima. Procurei no banco de dados e achei mais um suspeito. O pedaço de pele pertence a um homem chamado Brian. Mike pesquisou e descobriu que ele é gerente de publicidade da cachorros-quentes Hank. – Alice disse disparando informações feito uma metralhadora.

- A empresa Hank era um dos patrocinadores da Tina, não era? – A questionei e ela afirmou.

- Já enviei no seu e-mail os resultados, junto com o link do facebook dele que contém algumas fotos que eu diria ser comprometedoras com a Tina.

- Alice, você é um anjo! – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Aff Ed, anjos são assexuados. Você está insinuando que eu não sou sexy?

- Oi?

Alice explodiu numa risada ruidosa.

- Estou te zuando! Prenda o assassino logo. – Ela disse antes de desligar e eu ficar "boiando."

Assim que entrei na delegacia o Mike me informou que o tal de Brian estava no concurso de comida que eu e a Bella acabamos de sair. Pedi para ele me acompanhar e voltei para lá, mas sem a Bella o lugar perdeu a emoção. Eu mal adentrei no recinto e já ouvi um homem gritando:

- "Você é patética"... "O que foi? Não consegue respirar?" Logo em seguida uma mulher gritou em resposta, mas de forma sufocada. Corri para onde vinha o som e vi um homem alto e esguio forçando uma mulher a engolir um cachorro quente. A cena foi horrível. Corri até eles e os separei, jogando o homem no chão, assim que ele tentou levantar eu pisei na sua garganta.

- Você fica aí. Ok! – Eu lhe disse mostrando o meu distintivo.

- Esse é o nosso suspeito, eu vi a foto dele. – Mike disse com cara de nojo.

- Eu só estava a treinando, porra! Os treinamentos são assim ou vocês nunca viram? – O homem disse engasgado e eu retirei o pé da sua garganta a contra gosto.

- Vamos até a sala ao lado conversar. – Eu disse ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Você está aqui nesta sala porque no momento é o principal suspeito de assassinar a competidora Tina. – Eu disse sentando-me de frente para ele.

- Eu? – Ele disse assustado.

- Temos DNA como prova. Achamos a sua pele nos dentes dela

- Há pedaços da minha carne em quase todos os competidores, eu os ajudo e eles sempre mordem por não agüentar mais, porém estou os levando ao seu máximo. Vocês não podem me culpar por isso.

- Qual foi a última vez que viu a Tina?

- No Domingo da semana passada. Ela treinou e começou a vomitar, depois disse que já estava cansada disso tudo.

- E você com raiva porque ela queria parar a matou?

- Eu jamais faria isso...

Meu celular tocou e eu só atendi porque era do instituto, porém quando a pessoa do outro lado começou a falar comigo eu senti borboletas no meu estômago. Era a Bella, mas eu havia praticamente acabado de deixá-la em casa.

- Bella? – Disse atônito – O que faz no instituto?

- Tive um Insight! – Ela respondeu eufórica...

- E porque não me ligou?

- Edward, estava deitada e senti minha pélvis doendo, então comecei a pensar no processo de dilatação e quando eu vi já estava dirigindo para cá.

- Não estou entendendo nada, Bella.

- A vítima possui diástase da sínfise púbica.

- Fala em português, Bella. – Disse ligeiramente irritado por ela estar no Instituto e não em casa.

- Um alargamento muito sutil na pélvis! Sabe o que é pélvis? – Ela disse arrogante.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas o que está insinuando?

- Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando que a Tina estava grávida. Aproximadamente 8 semanas de gestação!

Olhei de soslaio para o homem na minha frente e me lembrei da Alice me dizendo sobre fotos comprometedoras que ele teria com a Tina em seu facebook.

- Não saia daí que eu vou te buscar quando terminar aqui, ok. – Disse a Bella.

- Não moverei um músculo! – Ela me respondeu antes de desligar.

- Você sabia que a Tina estava grávida? – O questionei.

- Grávida? – Ele disse. – Não! - Não houve nenhuma indicação facial e que ele estava mentindo... Eu tinha voltado para a estaca zero.

- O senhor está dispensado até segunda ordem e não pode se ausentar da cidade.

Dei um soco na mesa. Eu odiava ficar perdido em meio a uma investigação e naquele momento eu não tinha mais suspeitos. O Mike me olhou assustado, mas algo em meu olhar o alertou para que ele não dissesse nada. Eu já estava me preparando para ligar o carro e ir embora para a delegacia quando a Alice me ligou. Ela nunca me ligava do telefone fixo do instituto, ela preferia me ligar do seu celular.

- Ed, eu calculei a massa e a aceleração que o assassino precisaria para jogar nossa vítima pelo vidro do terrário*, e ele precisaria ter no mínimo 123Kg. – Ela disse rapidamente com sua voz de soprano.

(*Terrário é uma miniatura de um ambiente, construído dentro de um vidro fechado, com areia, pedras, terra e plantas de pequeno porte, um pequeno ecossistema.)

- Hum. Então estamos procurando alguém que pese, pelo menos, 123Kg?

- Correto! – Ela disse. – Agora vou ajudar a Bella. – Disse ao desligar.

Assim que a Alice desligou eu imediatamente me lembrei do apresentador gordo e com um chapéu ridículo. Ele certamente tinha mais de 123Kg, além de ser patrocinador e organizador dos jogos glutônicos. Corri porta afora sem rumo na intenção de achá-lo e a sorte estava do meu lado, pois assim que virei a esquina o encontrei conversando com um dos competidores. Foi necessário que eu lhe mostrasse a minha arma para que ele me acompanhasse, apenas meu distintivo não foi suficiente para intimidá-lo.

- Você tem autorização para colher depoimentos aqui? – Ele me perguntou de forma arrogante sentando na cadeira onde eu gesticulei para que ele sentasse.

- Pode me chamar de "Senhor", pois não te conheço! – Disse irritado, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo naquele dia, mas eu estava com os nervos a for da pele. – E sim, eu tenho autorização, agora me diga qual foi a última vez que viu a Tina?

- Há um mês. Eu recebi uma oferta para fazermos um programa de TV, mas o patrocinador queria que ela fosse a estrela do programa, então fui falar com ela...

- Ela aceitou ser a estrela do seu programa?

- Sim! – Ele disse e a quantidade de traços em seu rosto que indicavam a mentira quase me fez gargalhar na cara dele. Ele achava que me enganava.

- Escute. Eu sei que você está mentindo, assim como sei que a Tina queria parar com os jogos.

Ele titubeou.

- Sabe como?

- Já ouviu falar em investigação criminal? O senhor nunca assistiu CSI na vida?

Meu celular tocou novamente e o momento inoportuno quase me fez não atender, mas o medo de ser a Bella precisando de mim não me deixava ignorar a chamada. Assim que olhei o visor identifiquei a chamada vindo do Instituto, o que queria dizer que era a Bella. Levantei o indicador para o suspeito o alertando para não sair dali.

- Alô. – Atendi.

- Amor, lembra do apresentador obeso com um chapéu estranho?

- lembro-me. – Disse olhando para ele.

- Ele se chama Walter e os indícios levam a crer que ele é o assassino de Tina!

- Amor, não posso prender alguém só por ser gordo.

- É obvio que não! – Ela disse na defensiva. – Isso seria uma afronta a nossa legislação, além de ser extremamente discriminatório e ofensivo. Acontece que examinando minuciosamente os ossos eu achei ovos de um parasita alojados nele. Imediatamente enviei para o Eric que o identificou como sendo um "Paragonimus Westermani", e...

- Você sabe que eu não faço idéia do que seja isso, não sabe? – Eu a interrompi e ela sorriu tão gostoso do outro lado da linha que se eu pudesse entrava pelo telefone apenas para beijá-la.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas acompanhe meu raciocínio, ok! Trata-se de um verme pulmonar que o Brasil já erradicou, porém, no Japão vermes assim são endêmicos em 80% dos caranguejos de água doce.

- Hum... Caranguejo. – Disse cruzando os braços no peito, eu não sabia aonde ela queria chegar, mas deixei ela terminar mantendo meus olhos fixos no Walter. Quando ela terminou eu me sentia extremamente orgulhoso não só da minha Bella, como de toda a magnífica equipe do Instituto Maia. Aguardei dois segundos até que a Bella me mandou a foto de um laudo que eu precisava no meu Iphone.

- Falou que não via Tina há um mês certo? – Disse sentando-me na frente dele.

- Isso mesmo, desde que voltei do Japão. Arrependo-me disso agora, tinha muito carinho por ela – Ele me respondeu e a adrenalina fez meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem, eu sempre ficava assim quando estava prestes a prender um suspeito de assassinato.

- ê contraiu um parasita no Japão. Por isso estava com tosse.

- Estava resfriado, só isso. – Ele me respondeu e a mentira gritava em sua face.

Peguei meu Iphone e lhe mostrei a foto que a Bella havia acabado de me enviar.

- Esta é sua receita para Bitionol. É para o parasita, não é? – Lhe fiz essa pergunta retórica e ouvi o risinho do Mike vindo do canto da sala.

- Como conseguiu isso? – Ele disse num tom alto de voz. – Meu histórico médico é particular.

- Não em uma investigação de assassinato. – Disse rude. – O mesmo parasita foi encontrado no corpo de Tina e só há um jeito dele ter ido parar lá Walter.

- Isso é loucura! – Ele me disse suando visivelmente. – Ela era a galinha dos ovos de ouro! – tentou argumentar. - Porque eu a mataria?

- Porque ela ia desistir para ter o bebê! – o choque percorreu pela sua face, ele certamente não sabia que eu tinha essa informação. – E o contrato que você assinou com os japoneses patrocinadores do programa de TV não valia nada sem a Tina.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, ele foi curvando-se para frente e seus olhos lacrimejaram. Era sempre a mesma coisa.

- Tínhamos um acordo! Eu enlouqueci e a empurrei. Sou um cara grande. Ela simplesmente voou naquela coisa de vidro... Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi empurrá-la!

- Aí já não é comigo. – Eu disse levantando-me. – Senhor Walter, queira se levantar. – Eu disse pegando o par de algemas que ficava no cinto da farda. – O senhor será encaminhado para a delegacia e responderá pelo assassinato da Tina.

**Bella POV.**

Eu folheava uma revista de noivas enquanto comia um X-salada que a Alice havia acabado de me trazer da padaria, ela sabia dessa minha fixação por lanches ultimamente e sempre que passava em frente a padaria que tinha aqui na esquina do Instituto ela me trazia algo para comer. Eu não ouvi a porta abrir, mas pude sentir a presença dele na minha sala, levantei os olhos constatando que não haveria mais a possibilidade de eu esconder o meu lanche. O Edward estava parado no meio da sala.

- Você está deixando de jantar para comer isso, Bella?! – Ele disse me repreendendo. Caminhou até onde eu estava e fez menção de tirar o lanche das minhas mãos.

- Nem vem, Edward! – Disse levantando-me rapidamente, antes que ele conseguisse alcançar o seu objetivo de me tirar aquele maravilhoso lanche. – Melhor isso do que nada! Não sinto vontade de comer comida! E precisamos de gordura para sobreviver... – Argumentei.

Edward rolou os olhos teatralmente.

- Gordura não é sinônimo de fritura! Isso é um hábito alimentar péssimo, Bella. Mas não vou falar nada!

- Não vai fazer um discurso interminável sobre alimentação saudável? – O questionei mordendo o meu lanche.

- Não! Primeiro porque já o conhece e segundo porque o semblante de satisfação que você faz ao comer isso vale a pena.

Eu ri da sua colocação.

- Está vendo vestidos de noiva? – Ele questionou olhando para a revista aberta na minha mesa. – Já podemos marcar a data? – Ele estava radiante.

- Sabe, estive pensando, e se casarmos após o nascimento da Duda?

- Porque?

- É que todos os vestidos que eu gosto não ficará como na revista com a minha barriga saliente. – Eu disse virando-me de lado, para que ele pudesse visualizar o tamanho que já estava a minha barriga com quase 4 meses de gestação.

- Eu acho que você ficará linda de qualquer forma, mas se isso te incomoda por mim tudo bem! – Ele disse caminhando até mim pousando suas mãos na lateral da minha barriga. – Acho que a Duda não vai se importar de ir ao nosso casamento...

- A briga vai ser entre os padrinhos... Todos vão querer entrar com ela no colo! – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Nem me diga! – Edward sorriu também. – Acho que podemos mobiliar a nossa casa.

- Vou vender a minha antiga casa. Com tudo dentro! Quero tudo novo!

- Eu acho ótimo! – Ele me respondeu sorrindo largamente, era fácil agradá-lo. Depois caminhamos juntos para fora do Instituto. Já no carro eu me lembrei do nosso último caso.

- E aí? O assassino era mesmo o cara do chapéu engraçado? – O questionei.

- Era sim, ele me confessou!

- Todos confessam para você, amor. Você é muito bom!

- Mas sem você eu não teria conseguido, eu estava perdido.

- Somos uma dupla e tanto!

- Scoob doo e Salsicha! – Ele disse.

- E eu sou quem? – disse fingindo irritação. – Ah! Não Edward, não quero ser nenhum desses dois.

- Batman e Robin**– **Ele disse sugestivamente.

- Adoro essa dupla, mas são dois homens.

- As melhores duplas são dois homens, Bella. Hamlet e Horácio, Dom Quixote e Sancho Pança, Sal Paradise e Dean Moriaty, Lancelot e o Rei Arthur.

- Isso é discriminação! - Disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Peter Pan e Sininho... pronto! Você é a Sininho e está tudo resolvido.

Eu explodi em uma gargalhada alta ao imaginar o Edward como Peter Pan.

- Acho que podemos ficar assim, por enquanto.

**Edward POV.**

Deitado na minha cama observando a Bella dormir tranquilamente ao meu lado eu desejei que esse ano não acabasse. Estávamos no mês de Dezembro e eu me lembrava nitidamente da primeira vez que a vi, foi dia 19 de fevereiro e eu certamente jamais me esquecerei dessa data. Minha vida nunca foi muito agitada, eu tinha várias namoradas, mas nenhum amor e então de repente tudo mudou e em 10 meses parece que tudo aconteceu de uma só vez. Eu a conheci, ela não me quis, eu tentei fugir, ela me aceitou, eu fui baleado, nos separamos, ela estava grávida, e por fim eu matei um homem e ainda corro o risco de ser preso. Tudo isso em 10 meses... Tudo isso após conhecê-la, mas mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, se eu tivesse que voltar no tempo eu voltaria exatamente no dia 19 de fevereiro e faria tudo igual!

O balbuciar dela me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu sorri com o canto dos lábios, eu amava ouvi-la falar enquanto dormia, apesar que, ultimamente, ela estava falando muito da sua mãe e do Natal. Ela havia me contado que desde que os seus pais faleceram que ela nunca mais comemorou essa data. Primeiro porque ela havia deixado de crer em Deus e segundo porque festas natalinas sempre a remetia a seus anos de criança, quando os pais ainda eram vivos.

_- Não mãe, eu não quero dormir... Eu quero ficar acordada até o ver entrar pela chaminé._

Eu tive que me conter para não sorrir alto e acordá-la. Esse natal tinha que ser o melhor de todos. Teria que dar lugar a todos os outros natais que ficaram para trás e que de alguma forma ela não conseguia esquecer. Como psicólogo eu sabia que não havia nada melhor do que uma lembrança boa para apagar uma lembrança ruim. Naquela noite eu a abracei forte na intenção que meus braços a protegessem dos sonhos ruins e dormi arquitetando o melhor natal do mundo para a minha futura esposa.

No dia 24 de Dezembro, a Bella acordou cedo para ir ao Instituto, eu a observei ir tomar banho e quando ela saiu do banheiro envolta com uma nuvem de fumaça eu a questionei.

- Vai a algum lugar?

- Ao instituto, oras! E você vai se atrasar...

- Amor, hoje não se trabalha. É véspera de Natal e o Instituto está fechado, a menos que encontrem alguma ossada no saco do Papai Noel, e não é nesse saco que você está pensando que eu falei.

Ela parou no meio do quarto e ficou pensativa, depois foi até o guarda roupa e de costas para mim deixou a toalha cair no chão. Seu corpo esguio e os seus longos cabelos molhados nas costas fizeram meu coração palpitar, assim de costas nem parecia que ela estava grávida de praticamente cinco meses. A observei colocar um pijama e voltar para a cama, aninhando-se ao meu lado.

- Então vou dormir mais um pouquinho! – Ela disse fechando os olhos.

- Eu te comprei um presente... – Eu disse baixinho no seu ouvido e senti a sua postura mudar imediatamente. Seus músculos enrijeceram e ela abriu os olhos e me encarou.

- Ai amor, eu nem me lembrei...Sou tão desatenta com essa história de natal que nem te comprei um presente. Me desculpa e...

- Xiu! – eu disse sorrindo. – O meu presente de Natal está no seu ventre, eu não quero mais nada nessa vida a não ser vocês duas! Agora, por favor, feche os seus olhos...

Seus olhos brilharam e um lampejo de curiosidade percorreu o seu rosto. Eu não fazia idéia que ela seria assim tão receptiva a um presente. Ela sentou-se na cama de frente para mim e fechou os olhos como eu havia lhe pedido, então eu peguei em baixo do meu travesseiro um pequeno embrulho e coloquei nas suas mãos.

- Posso abrir os olhos? – Ela me questionou aflita.

- Pode.

Ela abriu os olhos e rapidamente abriu o pequeno embrulho deixando o seu queixo cair ao visualizar o que tinha dentro.

- Eu conheço essas chaves! São do meu carro que até onde eu sei estava na oficina...

- Eu o busquei! – Disse abrindo um largo sorriso. – Eu o estacionei aqui na porta.

Ela sabia que havia algo de errado com o fato de eu ter lhe presenteado com a chave do seu próprio carro, então ela correu para a porta da frente, ignorando o fato de que ela estava de pijama. Quando ela abriu a porta eu observei o grito ficar preso na sua garganta na medida em que lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. Eu havia reformado o seu carro completamente. Havia pago mais do que pagaria se simplesmente fosse a uma concessionária e comprasse um novo, mas eu sabia da importância que tinha aquele Escort ano 1989 para ela. Eu não havia feito mudanças radicais, eu o restaurei deixando-o 100% original. Quando ela entrou no carro e viu que tudo ali dentro cheirava a novo, porém estava exatamente como era antes, ela se sentou no banco do motorista e deitando a sua cabeça no volante desatou a chorar.

- Bella, você está bem? Eu não queria... Foi uma idéia repentina... – eu ficava mais desesperado a cada segundo que ela passava ali chorando. Ela não havia gostado, odiou a idéia que eu tivesse mexido em algo tão pessoal e valioso para ela. – Bella, me perdoa. Eu tive essa ideia idiota e não fazia ideia que você fosse ficar assim e...

Observei ela levantar o indicador na minha direção, como quem me pede um minuto para se recuperar. Meu coração martelava no peito e eu passei a temer também pela Duda. A Bella não podia ficar assim, tão frustrada. Ela deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco recém restaurado e limpando as lágrimas que banhavam o seu rosto respirou profundamente, depois sorriu de uma forma linda. Sorriu do jeito que fazia meus ossos amolecerem e se levantou, caminhando na minha direção com aquele sorriso.

- Você é maravilhoso! – Ela disse com os olhos marejados. – Esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei na vida! E é incrível que eu nunca tenha tido a idéia de restaurar o veiculo do meu pai, eu sempre achei que arrumá-lo implicaria em grandes mudanças, mas uma restauração... Oh! Edward! – ela exclamou antes de se jogar nos meus braços. Seus lábios tocaram os meus antes que eu tivesse chance de fechar os meus olhos, mas eu o fiz assim que senti os seus dedos se afundando nos meus cabelos. Ela me beijou com adoração, suspirando fundo a cada nova investida da minha língua dentro da sua boca, o tecido fino do seu pijama não me ajudava a manter a minha concentração e estávamos na rua!

- Obrigado, amor! Obrigado. – Ela sussurrou em meus lábios e eu sorri largamente, enfim aliviado com a certeza que ela havia gostado do meu presente. Depois do beijo que ela me deu a minha intenção era que voltássemos para a cama, mas o alvoroço que fizemos do lado de fora despertou os meus pais que rapidamente vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, receando que algo estivesse acontecendo com a Bella.

- Desse jeito fico com ciúmes. – minha mãe disse depois de ver o presente que dei para a Bella.

- Pois não fique! Eu não te dei o seu presente ainda...

- Então, por que já deu o da Bella?– Ela me desafiou.

- É que esse é apenas um dos presentes da Bella! – Eu disse e a Bella me olhou com o canto dos olhos, levantando a sobrancelha.

- É, amor... hoje o dia promete!

- Véspera de Natal, eu de folga no hospital e vocês fazendo escândalos antes das oito horas da manhã. Isso não é justo! – Jasper disse se arrastando até a sala. – E sabe do que mais? Tive um pesadelo! Sonhei que não conseguia chegar no hospital a tempo de fazer o parto da Bella!

Bella franziu o cenho.

-Mas eu vou ter a Duda em casa! Não vou para hospital nenhum.

- Como é? – Eu e o Jasper dissemos em uníssono.

- Não façam essas caras. Um hospital contém muitos germes e bactérias e eu não quero ter uma infecção hospitalar. – Ela nos disse.

- Bella, seja razoável... – Eu comecei a falar, mas ela não me deixou terminar.

- Isso não está em discussão.

- Na hora você estará sentindo tanta dor que não conseguirá lutar comigo, e eu vou te colocar no carro e te levar para a maternidade, como todo mundo faz! – Jasper disse deitando-se no sofá com um sorriso presunçoso.

A Bella deixou a sala bufando, mas eu vi em seus olhos que o medo percorreu o seu corpo. Corri até ela e a encontrei deitada em nossa cama bem encolhidinha no canto e com um bico enorme.

- Não podem me obrigar! – Ela disse fazendo manha.

- Ainda faltam cinco meses para a Duda nascer, amor. E eu certamente vou tentar de todas as formas te persuadir a parir na maternidade, mas não hoje. Eu quero que o dia de hoje seja perfeito para você!

Ela me olhou por cima dos seus grandes cílios e sorriu amplamente, depois mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e suspirou antes de falar.

- Todos os meus dias são perfeitos quando você está neles! – Ela abriu os braços na minha direção e eu imediatamente me deitei ao seu lado para abraçá-la. O seu perfume ainda nublava a minha mente como da primeira vez que eu o senti tão concentrado dentro do meu carro e se eu fechasse os olhos naquele momento, o meu instinto seria o de amá-la até meus músculos protestarem, até o ar me faltar, até eu suar de sentir o líquido escorrer pelas minhas costas como eu já havia feito tantas vezes... E era exatamente isso que eu estava indo fazer ao investir sem pensar nos seus lábios quando ouço baterem na porta.

- Droga! – sibilei baixinho. A Bella sorriu envergonhada.

Alice entrou cantarolando no nosso quarto segurando uma grande bandeja contendo bolo, pães e frutas. Bella pegou a bandeja das mãos da Alice e a colocou no seu colo, depois apenas observou a Alice colocar um vestido vermelho em cima na porta do guarda roupa.

- O vestido não é o meu presente oficial, hein! – Ela disse parando na porta. – E você Bella, tem vinte minutos para tomar café e se arrumar, porque vamos às compras! – Disse antes de sair saltitando pelo corredor.

- Compras com a Alice no dia 24 de Dezembro... – Ela gemeu desolada e eu sorri alto! Compras na véspera. Isso sim era entrar no espírito natalino!

**Bella POV.**

-Alice, já estamos a mais de duas horas apenas nessa loja. Decida-se! – Eu disse emburrando. A Alice era a pior pessoa no mundo para fazer compras. Ela pagava uma blusinha nas araras da frente da loja e ia lá no fundo verificar se vai combinar com o short e então ela deixa lá e sai procurando um sapato que combine com tudo. Ai ela não acha o sapato. Esquece daquela roupa e sai atrás de outra... Céus! Eu já estava na rua a mais de cinco horas e a Alice ainda não havia terminado de comprar tudo.

- Calma, Bella! Só mais alguns minutinhos e já vamos!

- Assim eu espero! Comprei presente para todos em uma hora! – A lembrei. – E não vejo a hora de deitar.

- Deitar? – Alice sorriu debochada. – Só se for na cadeira do salão de beleza. Estamos marcadas para daqui a 45min.

- Putz! Você está de sacanagem!

- Não estou, não. Cabelo, unha e maquiagem...

- Maquiagem, Alice...

- Você só reclama, Bella. É o nosso primeiro Natal na família Cullen. O Emmett vem passar o natal conosco também. Vai ser divertido. . !

Nem preciso dizer que emburrei e só fui melhorar o meu semblante quando estávamos voltando para a casa dos Cullen, mas nisso já era quase 19:00hs.

- Você é o único ser do universo que consegue ficar quase dez horas na rua, Alice! – Disse indignada.

- Mas ficamos muito tempo no salão, Bella! E você gostou, até sorriu das piadas das manicures...

- Só porque eu sorri não quer dizer que tenha gostado. – Disse olhando para as minhas unhas delicadamente desenhadas.

Quando finalmente entrei na casa dos Cullen quase não pude acreditar na visão perfeita que estava tendo. Grandes bolas vermelhas e douradas pendiam do teto da porta da entrada até a grande mesa da copa que estava devidamente posta com pratos de porcelana, taças de cristal e talheres de prata. O aroma de carne assada me fez salivar no mesmo instante e a Duda mexeu na minha barriga. Estávamos com fome apesar da Alice ter me feito comer algo de duas em duas horas. O silêncio predominava no ambiente.

- Parece que não tem ninguém. – Eu pensei alto.

- Estão todos se arrumando, Bella. E você faça o mesmo...Vá tomar um banho e se trocar! – ordenou.

Entrei no quarto na esperança de ver o Edward, mas ele não estava ali. Desta forma tomei um banho rápido me precavendo para não molhar os cabelos extremamente lisos na raiz e ondulados nas pontas e depois coloquei o vestido vermelho que a Alice havia deixado ali pela manhã. Ele era frente única e tinha as costas bem cavadas. Eu achei o decote – tanto na frente como nas costas – exagerado, mas não queria discutir com a Alice. Eu calcei as sandálias prateadas e me maquiei minimamente. Estava prestes a sair do quarto quando o Edward entrou, e então eu perdi o foco da minha existência, perdi o fio que me prendia na terra quando ele abriu a porta de calça e camisa social. Seus cabelos loiros estavam espetados com gel para cima e ele havia acabado de fazer a barba. Eu me esqueci de como se respirava. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e me fitou, seus lábios se separam e ele enfiou as duas mãos no bolso.

- Você demorou! – Disse fitando meus olhos.

- Culpa da Alice. – Respondi ainda tonta.

- Você está linda. – Ele disse em meio a um suspiro, piscando os olhos de forma hipnotizante.

- Eu diria que você está lindo também, mas essa palavra não lhe faria justiça. Você está. Porra, Edward! Você está excitante pra caralho... – Disse deixando-me ser guiada pelas obscenidades que se passavam pela minha cabeça naquele momento.

Ele baixou a cabeça e sorriu de um jeito que fez meu coração martelar no peito, eu sentia o fluxo sanguíneo correr forte nas veias do meu pescoço. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e um latejar incômodo no meio das pernas me fez perceber o quanto eu o queria.

- Bella... Estamos a poucos minutos da ceia de Natal.– Ele me disse num tom de reprovação, mas eu podia sentir o desejo em sua voz.

- Ótimo! Porque eu estou com muita fome. – O respondi sugestivamente, mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios.

Da onde eu estava era perceptível que a sua respiração se alterou. Ele fechou os olhos na intenção de se concentrar, mas eu não queria que ele retomasse o controle, que queria que ele entrelaçasse os seus dedos em meus cabelos e os puxasse com força, eu queria aquela boca perfeita sugando cada parte do meu corpo, que queria ele se enterrando dentro de mim com vontade... Eu queria fazer amor com ele! A porta se abriu empurrando o Edward para o lado e então o Emmett o abraçou forte, tirando os seus pés do chão!

- Meu paciente preferido! – Emmett disse antes de me encarar. – Porra, Bella! Você está linda de vermelho!

Senti meu rosto ruborizar.

O Emmett foi a deixa para que saíssemos do quarto. Caminhei até o Edward e segurei a sua mão sentindo a sua palma suada. Ao chegar à copa todos estavam esperando por nós. Carlisle e Esme sentados na cabeceira da mesa. Alice ao lado do Jasper e Emmett. Eu me sentei ao lado do Edward. Eu podia sentir a vibração que passava do corpo dele para o meu e quase não estava me agüentando na cadeira. Se o perfume da pele dele me atingisse mais uma vez eu jogaria aquela ceia pelos ares e sentaria no colo dele ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo.

-Bella...? – ouvi meu nome ser chamado ao longe e então sai dos meus devaneios. Percebi que secava o Edward de uma forma violenta. Virei-me para onde vinha a voz.

- Quer fazer uma oração? – Esme me perguntou visivelmente confusa. Será que ela nunca teve um desejo daqueles reprimido?

- Não sou muito boa em orações – _e o meu cérebro só consegue pensar em sexo_ – prefiro não fazer...

- Tudo bem, então vamos comer! – Esme disse sorrindo.

Observei o Edward encher um prato de comida e colocar na minha frente. Olhei para o prato e suspirei frustrada. Salpicão – imaginei a "pica do Edward", peru – idem... tudo me fazia pensar em sexo e aquele homem exalando testosterona do meu lado não me ajudava. Ouvi a gargalhada dele ao meu lado e senti o seu corpo tremer ao sorrir com tanta vontade. O latejar voltou ainda mais forte. Enquanto comia e conversava eu disfarçadamente levei a minha mão até a coxa dele, mas eu não consegui ficar com a mão para ali. Desci minhas mãos até o seu pênis e soltei um silvo baixo ao perceber que ele estava extremamente rijo. Ele me olhou com o canto dos olhos e sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo-me arfar.

- A comida estava ótima, Esme, mas a Alice me fez caminhar o dia todo. Estou exausta! Acho que vou me deitar... – Disse apertando o membro do Edward nas minhas mãos.

- Vamos trocar os presentes agora, e falta pouco para a meia noite... Espere um pouco. – Esme pediu e eu não pude negar.

Trocamos presentes e quando o Edward se levantou para distribuir os seus eu sorri ao ver que sua camisa estava ara fora da calça! Ele presenteou todo mundo, menos a mim, o que eu já esperava, já que ele havia arrumado o meu carro de presente!

- O seu eu te dou no quarto! – Ele disse me encarando na frente de todo mundo. Tenho certeza que eu atingi um tom de vermelho nunca atingido antes!

Emmett nos alertou sobre a contagem regressiva para a meia noite e quando os fogos de artifício irromperam o céu nós estouramos as nossas champanhes e brindamos o Natal!

Eu abracei a todos, sempre lhes desejando um feliz natal até que faltava apenas o Edward para que eu abraçasse. Parei de frente para ele que estava ainda mais lindo do que a última vez que eu o encarei, seus olhos tão verdes que chegava a doer o meu peito. Ele me deu um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego e colocou suas duas mãos na minha cintura, puxando-me para junto dele.

- Feliz Natal, amor. – Ele disse tirando uma mão da minha cintura apenas para alisar meus cabelos.

- Feliz Natal. – eu balbuciei antes de investir contra os seus lábios. Eu queria, eu precisava beijá-lo, mas quando eu estava prestes a aprofundar nosso beijo ele me afastou gentilmente e sorriu.

- Não faz isso comigo. – Ele pediu encostando seus lábios na minha orelha.

Afastei-me dele para não fazer uma besteira e parei ao lado da Alice e do Emmett, fingindo ouvir o que eles diziam. Eu fiquei ali por mais quinze minutos e dei a minha desculpa do cansaço para ir para o meu quarto. Eu ficaria ali esperando pelo Edward o tempo que fosse preciso, porém, como eu previa não precisei aguardar muito tempo.

- Então você está cansada? – Ele disse sugestivamente arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto trancava a porta do quarto.

Eu não consegui responder. Ele havia ultrapassado o limite do possível em ser lindo. Ele tirou a camisa e eu pude ver o volume embaixo da sua calça social. Ele não podia mensurar o meu desejo naquele momento.

Ele se descalçou e abriu o botão da calça. Eu sabia que estava de boca aberta, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama se apoiando em uma dos braços e imediatamente entrelaçou a outra mão nos meus cabelos, puxando-os por entre os dedos.

- Você tem noção do quanto está sexy... – Disse a centímetros do meu rosto fazendo-me fechar os olhos quando o seu hálito doce me atingiu. Mordi a parte inferior dos lábios e ouvi um grunhido escapar da sua garganta antes que os lábios dele estivessem nos meus. Imediatamente levei minhas duas mãos para os seus cabelos e o puxei para mais perto, abrindo a minha boca para que a língua dele me invadisse. O cheiro dele me assolou e a mistura do olfato com o paladar quase me fizeram ter um orgasmo sem ao menos ser tocada nas áreas erógenas. Senti os dentes dele morderem meus lábios enquanto suas mãos desciam pelas minhas costas nuas. Instintivamente eu fui deitando na cama, puxando-o para cima de mim ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o seu peitoral que me enlouquecia... Eu o amava, de todas as formas e jeitos possíveis. Desci minhas mãos até o meio das suas pernas e sorri com a rigidez do seu pênis. Estava mais duro do que eu me lembrava ter sentido, parecia uma pedra! Abri minhas pernas e deixei que ele se encaixasse perfeitamente em mim enquanto eu acariciava as suas costas macias. Seus lábios estavam novamente nos meus, dessa vez mais lentos. Senti ele baixar a alça fina do meu vestido e passar as mãos ali nos meus ombros, depois ele desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço e pelos ombros enquanto abria o pequeno zíper que tinha atrás do meu vestido. Quando ele o abaixou deixando meus seios a mostra eu senti minha respiração assumir um ofegar louco. Eu imediatamente desejei que as mãos dele me tocassem, que os lábios dele me sugassem. Mas ele apenas me observou - Corada, suando, aos arquejos.

- Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. – Ele disse me encarando, enquanto levava suas mãos até os meus seios. – E, por um milagre, é a minha mulher! – Ele disse possessivo e então eu saí de mim, porque estar nas mãos dele ouvindo que eu era dele era demais para o meu psicológico!

Eu não queria preliminar, não naquele momento. Eu queria os finalmentes! Eu o queria dentro de mim, se afundando com toda a sua vivacidade enquanto palavras incoerentes saiam da sua boca... Levei minhas mãos tremulas de desejo até o zíper da sua calça e o abri num único movimento, puxando a sua calça para baixo, depois parei as mãos na lateral da sua cueca. Seu coração estava acelerado, eu podia sentir a veia do seu pescoço pulsando forte, assim como sentia a sua respiração ofegante entre os meus seios. Sua língua passou delicadamente pelos meus mamilos e eu fechei as mãos nos cabelos da sua nuca, bloqueando o impulso de gemer alto. Senti suas mãos grandes entrarem por baixo do meu vestido e puxarem a minha calcinha com violência. Ele nunca havia feito nada igual...Arrancou a minha calcinha rasgando-a na lateral. Seus dedos tocaram a minha intimidade e outro grunhido saiu de sua garganta, enquanto eu finalmente descia a sua cueca e enchia a minha mão com o seu pênis. Seu dedo deslizou para dentro de mim e foi a minha vez de gemer alto. Imediatamente senti os lábios dele pressionando os meus para que eu não fizesse tanto barulho, mas quando ele tirou seu dedo de dentro de mim e massageou o meu clitóris eu gemi alto de novo fazendo-o sorrir de presunção em meus lábios. Eu levantei o meu quadril em busca do dele enquanto o masturbava devagar. A falta de pressa dele estava me deixando impaciente.

- Edward... – Eu sussurrei em seus lábios, quando seus dedos voltaram a me acariciar. – Eu não aguento mais. – eu gemi sentindo minhas pernas amolecerem as caricias dele. – Eu quero gozar com você todo dentro de mim...

Eu não me lembro de ter terminado a frase quando o Edward em dois movimentos tirou a minha mão do seu pênis e me penetrou profundamente. Ele tinha uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo, sustentando todo o peso do seu corpo e seu membro duro e inchado me preenchia por completo fazendo minhas pernas tremerem. Eu sentia que aquele seria o orgasmo mais rápido da minha vida.

- Olha pra mim... – Ele sussurrou e eu levantei meu rosto e encontrei os olhos dele me contemplando. Eu não merecia tudo aquilo! Sustentando o meu olhar ele passou a me penetrar forte, os músculos dos seus braços saltando aos olhos, gotas de suor se formaram na sua testa e eu definitivamente nunca havia visto uma cena mais linda na vida. Eu senti os meus músculos se contorcendo e um calor se apoderar do meu baixo ventre, eu estava muito perto e não me permiti desviar os nossos olhos. Minha respiração foi se alterando e eu passei a gemer baixinho, até que a razão saiu e mim. Eu segurei nos braços fortes do Edward – _Isso... Me fode, Edward_ – E arqueei o quadril para cima buscando mais contato quando finalmente todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraíram.- _Oh! Edward_. – eu disse mais alto do que deveria, hipnotizada pelo seu olhar. O que veio depois foi uma seqüência de estocadas violentas e rápidas, seguida do som que eu mais amava na vida. O som que escapa da boca do Edward quando ele goza.

*.*


End file.
